


Metamorphosis

by DarkOne09



Series: Eternal Hunt [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Concrete Jungle, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Multi, Other, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 198,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOne09/pseuds/DarkOne09
Summary: (Sequel to Twisted Fate) After reaching Yautja Prime, Anya is thrown into a world that is completely different from the one she left behind. Still struggling to control her Yautja powers, she must face those who question her loyalty with Lar'ja acting strangely. On top of that, Anya must find the secrets hidden in the darkness that might turn the whole Yautja world upside down.





	1. Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 1: Havoc

Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Pauk! Pauk! Pauk!

I tried my best to keep the ship stable as I pressed so many codes that I had no idea what I was really doing anymore. The alarms kept ringing out all over, warning me of the systems that were failing due to the damage it was already taking and so much more. Red, flashing lights also covered the front deck of the ship so it didn't help when I was trying to find the right codes to press into the panel.

Around me, the ship was torn and pieces of it were scattered all behind me. Wires were falling everywhere and sparks popped from every part of the deck and I feared that one of them would catch on to something and cause a fire. But it was the last thing I needed to worry about right now. I looked up into the darkness of the universe and when I did, it almost was peaceful.

How can something this chaotic can't seem to break the quietness of space? I wonder . . .

Then, another blast hits the side of the ship that almost threw me out of the chair I was sitting it. I held on as hard as I could until the ship settled down but the panel displayed that the rear, passenger side of the ship took massive damage. To be honest, I was ready to bang on the panel so it would shut up about the outside portion of the ship. My concern was for the engine since it was trying its best to keep up the pace I wanted it to go. But with so much damage it had already received, it was only a matter of time before it would fail and eventually die.

Again, another blast hits the rear end of the ship once more and a repeat of events from before erupted with the exception that the ship began to alarm me of something else, which was the one thing I feared. The engine that was staying strong for me was finally faltering. The recent blast tore through its protection so there was nothing to keep it safe. Without a guard, one more hit and the ship will go down.

I kept pressing erratically in order to keep the ship going. Come on! Don't give up now! I can't die here! Not yet!

All of a sudden, a different alarm goes off that catches my attention. The screen in front of me come to life and a fuzzy, static video starts up. I had no idea if the communications would work now but whoever was contacting me was probably certain that it did. It was an unknown caller as the Yautja language was fading out each time the panel tried to boost itself back on. Out of a little bit of curiosity, I decided to answer it and the video becomes almost clear with a little static on the side. But in some way, I wished that it didn't work as the face of a familiar Yautja emerges. His form only made me growl fiercely at him as I spat out at him in the Yautja language.

"What do you want?!"

His mandibles spread out a bit and his inner mouth twisted so it looked like he was giving me an evil smirk. That made me growl louder in my chest and my fists tighten on the edges of the panel. I stood up from my chair quickly and faced directly at him, keeping my eyes focused in his yellow ones. He then let his voice ring out.

"Aw. Poor Ta'kasa . . . Or should I call you Anya? I can't tell anymore since I'm so confused. It would probably be better to call you what you are: a little lou-dte (child-maker) hybrid."

I slammed my fists down hard on the panel but made sure to avoid the codes on it as I glared at him with all the anger inside of me.

"Cut the cjit (shit) out! Why are you calling me if you're just want to spit out remarks!? Your 'followers' are on my tail doing your dirty work!"

I wanted to rip each of his mandibles out and feed it to him but he was probably far away at his little 'fortress' he had just as I left, killing anyone who dared to get in his way. I barely escaped Yautja Prime when all of this massacre started and every Yautja that I've known was slain in front of me.

He's the one who started all of this . . . All this death just for his ambition to rule. Now . . . there's nothing left.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my blue eyes went back to him when he began to chuckle again. God, I hated that sound from him. Makes me want to barf!

"Well, that is not the only reason why. I just want to offer you one final chance to join me and my clan. You are, after all, a part of me so you deserve something like that. Even if you carry ooman blood inside, you are a greatly valuable warrior and Huntress. And clever as well. Do you still refuse?"

My mind reeled back the words he spoke of. I can't even register it, even after everything that has happened. I look back into my memories of the recent events when many gave their lives to make sure I was safe and allowed me to escape. Everyone that I cared and loved is in danger or dead because of me but their words echoed in my mind, telling me to survive and make sure to stop this once and for all. This time . . . I had formed my resolve and my promise to stay alive until I fixed this once and for all. So, I looked back into his yellow eyes and spat out at him, causing some of my saliva to cover some parts of the screen.

"You can offer me a thousand more times over a thousand years . . . and I will refuse it every time. You're not even worth listening to after everything you have done. You're just a pauking (fucking) Bad Blood!"

I smirked a bit when I saw his body flinch and his eyes widen a little bit but he quickly composed himself as he leered right back at me. I was ready for some verbal fight he was about to unleash but instead, he sat back down on his chair and held his chin between his fingers. I had no idea of what he was thinking until he removes his hand and waves for one of his subordinates to come to him. He whispers something and it was driving me crazy. I growled fiercely, which made him wave his subordinate to go away and look back at me with a sickening grin.

"Then you're a fool. Everyone that believed in you has either fallen or been imprisoned. Even Lord Daugouand had suffered and you just left him behind like a piece of meat ready to be slaughtered."

That's it! I grabbed the screen with both my hands and came so close that my face might be covering their screen at the moment. I screamed with all the might I had within me.

"Don't you even dare speak his name! He's a hundred times the greater warrior that you will ever be!"

Another flinch from him and I chuckled at him so he knew I saw that and enjoyed every single second of it. This time, he growled a little at me and I stood back from the screen, making sure he can see me. One of his subordinates comes to his side and pressed a firm hand on his shoulder. He looks back and shakes it off, shifting around in his chair until he was in a more comfortable position. He puts his hands together in front of him before he drops them and looks back at me.

"Fine then. I gave you a chance and you slapped it out of my hands. But I can't let you walk away from this. You know too much and you're another loose end that needs to be tied up."

He turns his head to the subordinate that had his hand on his shoulder earlier and motioned his head down like a quick bow before I saw him walk off away from the chair. He turns back to me and grins once more.

"It's too bad. You would have been a fine warrior and would have been freed from all the pain that has come to you. But now, only more will suffer and I hope that you understand when I send you to your grave."

I just kept my glare at him until he spoke to the subordinates that were behind him.

"Destroy her."

And with that, the screen goes black and I wondered for a second before another blast hits the ship, sending me flying across until I hit the wall hard. Luckily, my armor protected me from most of it but the soreness made my back ache from it. This blast was stronger than before and felt like it was closer to the front of the ship.

I got up quickly on my feet and went straight back to sit on the chair, pressing more codes to see what had happened. The panel read that the engine to a devastating hit and was only hanging on. I tried to enter more codes into the panel when I heard a huge engine sound that was not my own. To answer my question, I looked towards the side of the front windshield and an ominous sight befell over me.

"Cjit (Shit)."

A massive, mothership comes into view of mine, staying by the side but inching closer to me. It was completely black all the way through and if the red markings that lined some parts of the ship and the lights from it, I wouldn't be able to see in through the darkness. It was almost twice as big as my ship although it wasn't designed to hold more than twenty Yautja at a time. I watched as it stops getting closer but then one of its main cannons moves and points directly at me.

"PAUK (FUCK)!"

A huge, blue blast is released and comes straight at me, making contact on the side of the ship just before it meets the front deck where I was and I had to hold on to the chair for dear life. The wall almost collapses but it left cracks that started to seep out the gas that would suffocate me if I didn't act quickly. Luckily, my mask was just hooked on the belt of my armor so I pulled it off and placed it over my face. The hissing sound it made was a firm sigh that it was working but I was blinded unless I activated it. I held my arm up and pressed on my wrist gauntlet and the mask lights up, showing the ooman vision since I set it on default for myself.

Soon, I went back to the panel and assessed the situation. It wasn't pauking (fucking) good. The engine took another major hit and now was dangerously close to failing. I cursed myself inside my head.

I need to land somewhere before the engine fails . . .

I scrambled for an idea until I saw a small symbol on the very edge of the screen and realized that the wormhole device was still operational. I calculated in my mind if I can use this to escape but understood that if I did, I would be using the last of the engine's power and my ship would fall with me in it so I only have one chance to use it. Plus, the machine is very unpredictable so I have to time it correctly or I might end of somewhere in the middle of nowhere and then I would be pauked (fucked).

Even so, it's better than getting blasted to pieces by the enemy!

With that said, I made my decision right then and there. I put the code in for the release of the wormhole but the panel showed a warning that if I do so, the ship will crash. I paused and looked back at the enemy ship that was ready to fire again. When I saw that it was coming, I snapped and pressed the button hard. When it did, the ship shuttered a bit before it alerted me of the activation. I looked forward and huge thrust from underneath me shook the entire ship.

And then, the wormhole was released.

It flew far in front of me and opened a hole in the universe that was big enough to get my ship through. I pressed more codes and the ship thrusts forward, passing through just as another blast was about to hit the rear. The wormhole closes just in time since I didn't feel any impact afterward.

Lights passed by everywhere around us. It was so bright that it was actually starting to make me sick so I closed my eyes behind my mask so that I can keep myself together. It wasn't until the ship braked harshly that I opened my eyes so I could grip on the chair once more.

When I did, I let out a relieved breath as I saw a familiar sight before me. A place I knew would be somewhere I could hide for a while along with having allies there as well.

Earth . . .

The blue oceans and the green land covering all over its surface was a welcoming sight. It had been too long since I had returned to this place. I only wished that the circumstances would be different than it was now. But at least, it was my second home and my body relaxes a bit along with my heartbeat when I saw it.

However, my moment of tranquility was shattered when a louder alarm goes off and I stare back down on the panel and knew that the engine was failing. I needed to land as soon as possible so I maneuvered the ship manually since the automatic pilot was now offline. I pressed even more codes and at a faster pace as the ship comes closer to the planet.

When it made contact with the atmosphere, it started to heat up and it made me uncomfortable. Usually, the ship's shield would take care of that problem but it was completely destroyed. Without it, I was at the mercy of the heat but I endured it as much as possible.

I was glad that it didn't burn through all the way, thanks to the inner frame of the ship, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. I cleared the atmosphere but as soon as I did, the engine sputtered to a stop. Next thing I knew, the ship was going downhill quickly.

I tried my best to at least keep it straight so I wouldn't crash almost vertically but it didn't guarantee that I'm safe. Looking out through the front windshield, I noticed that I was somewhere in a far stretch of a forest that made me reminisce about the time I was back on Earth. The beautiful sunset . . . the calmness of it and . . . the fresh smell of rain.

That made me chuckle a bit at that moment.

I wonder if Lar'ja was feeling the same thing when he crashed on Earth. Probably not . . .

His name echoes in my mind and I couldn't help but close my eyes and remember him.

Lar'ja . . .

I missed him so much. I wanted to be in his arms again and enjoy his fresh scent of rain once more. I wanted to feel his skin on mine . . . To hold him tightly in my arms . . . To smell his scent all over me . . . To taste his tongue in my mouth . . . and to feel his whole body on top of me once more. Those memories are etched into my soul and I would never forget them, letting out a small moan as I relived them in my mind.

But the faces of others came to me and I worried so much when I thought of them. Xen'ork . . . An'tar . . . Daugo . . . Arkarb . . . all of my Elites . . . and Lar'ja.

I hope that they are all safe . . .

And just when I opened my eyes once more through the mask, the Earth was only a few feet below us and I braced for impact, holding on to the chair as tightly as I could. The ship falls closer and closer as the sound of trees snapping roared underneath. My heartbeat pushed harder from underneath my chest as the anticipation of the crash was getting closer.

And then, I felt the impact of the ship onto the ground that shook like an earthquake but I wasn't expecting that the ship would flip all the way around. Not aware that it was going to happen, I lost grip on the chair and thrashed around the front deck, hitting the back of the ceiling as I yelled in pain. The ship twists and turns and I was thrown around like a rag doll until I managed to get back to the chair, holding tightly as the ship skids on the ground. More trees broke apart but when I looked forward, a huge mountainside was coming fast and I knew that it was going to be a brutal halt.

I braced for impact one more time, closing my eyes once more and remembering all the good times I had with my friends and allies, new and old.

Before I knew it, the ship finally crashes into the mountainside and I lost consciousness upon impact. But there was one last thing that I thought before I was engulfed in darkness.

How did it all come to this?

Hello everyone! :D

And early April Fool's! I know it was probably cruel of me but I forgot that was April Fool's Day so I decided to keep you guys waiting for the wrong date. But of course, I have to admit that I couldn't wait anymore either so here is the first chapter of Metamorphosis. I'm still posting the other first chapters for Nexus and Endurance as promised so don't worry. I'm not that cruel . . . ;)

Anyway, so we got a crazy situation going on for Anya . . . being chased by someone she knows and leaving for Earth in a bad way . . . I can't blame her for asking why it had come to this.

Will find out when Chapter 2 comes around.

P.S. I will be posting every other week for both Metamorphosis and Endurance each Friday night unless notified (first week: Metamorphosis; Next week: Endurance and etc.) Postings for Nexus will vary depending on the progress of Metamorphosis but will let all of you know when.

Enjoy!


	2. Summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 2: Summoned

 

[2 seasons earlier = 20 human years earlier]

I watched as Lar'ja maneuvered the ship closer to Yautja Prime. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. We got closer to the area that was surrounded by giant, metal buildings that I believed were even taller than the ones back on Earth and made of different metal that reminded me of Lar'ja's armor and weapons. Several of them were scattered all over the area like a city but there were others that were much bigger and different in designs, making them unique. It wasn't far off from the jungle that stretched into the east or at least I thought it did. It could be farther than that.

Who knows?

I looked to the other side of the metal city and there were the swamps that were somewhat clouded in some sort of mist that didn't seem safe. The red sky only made it even creepier with the reflection of the mists so I told myself that I should stay out of that area until I had some sort of understanding or else I believed I would be someone else's dinner. And right behind the city was a huge desert that looked never ending but out of the four areas, it was the most peaceful thing in my opinion. Probably cause it didn't try to conceal anything inside itself with trees and small lakes with mists covering them. It was just there and some wind kicked up some sand, making each grain dance in the air. I looked into the horizon and saw that this world had two suns looming in the sky so I wondered if that was making the sky the color of crimson red and a little bit of orange. My eyes widened in wonder.

This is nothing like Earth but at the same time, so similar.

But soon my attention was taken from the scenery and towards the front windshield of the ship. It rattled a bit as we began to slow down and I watched as Lar'ja pressed some more codes into the panel. Again, the ship rattled and it slowed down even more until I saw some sort of yard with several ships lined up that reminded me of a pier for boats. So many! Some ships were as small as a semi-truck but then there were those that were ten times greater than our own. I was amazed at them but it soon disappeared when we got closer and saw several Yautjas going in and out of ships while others tended to them and walked around like busy bees at work.

I had no idea what was in store for me. The only Yautjas that I've ever seen were Lar'ja and the Bad Blood but never so many in one area with different shapes, skin colors, and armor styles. Plus, I didn't know how they would react when they saw me coming in with Lar'ja. I was getting quite worried as tingles crossed just underneath my skin. My muscles tensed up and I had to grip on the back edge of the chair to keep myself from taking off and hide. My mind was definitely not happy with what I was feeling.

Stop cowering you bitch! You've been through worse than this! Why are you trembling now!?

I closed my eyes tightly and held myself still. I was acting like a coward but then again, I was outnumbered and in a foreign world that I have no idea about. I mentally slapped myself in an attempt to stop these emotions of mine but it was doing very little. My body wasn't complying at all with me.

A'kib was the first to notice something was wrong when he nudged his head on the side of my leg gently and I looked down to see him whimpering a bit. His eyes showed signs of distress but for himself. He was worried about me. I patted his head so he knew that I was okay as I gently smiled at him. He stopped whimpering but kept his head close to my body and I relished in the small warmth he provided.

When A'kib whimpered, it got Lar'ja's attention as he turned his head towards me. I heard him purr a bit as I turned to see his eyes were also the same as A'kib's.

"Are you alright, Anya?"

"Yes."

It was a quick answer but high pitched and a poor attempt in hiding what I truly feel at the moment. I looked down onto the floor in embarrassment, trying to find some excuse as to why I answered like that. However, nothing was coming to me and I was for sure that he might figure it out and get worried. Like a nervous twitch or something, I started to brush a small strand of my chestnut hair but my hands were starting to shake. I put them down immediately when Lar'ja saw what I was doing.

He got up from his chair and came to my side in no time at all and before I knew it, his strong arms were wrapped around me in a warm embrace. At first, I just stood frozen in his arms, wondering what he was trying to do until he began to purr once more. The sound and vibrations from him made my body relax once more. What did it for me was when I took a huge whiff of his sweet rain smell. Somehow, he has such an effect on me that no matter what state of mind I was in, he was able to drag me back to the tranquility that I've longed to find.

He shifts a bit so his bright, golden eyes could look into my deep, blue ones as his hand slowly makes it way up my neck, grazing it with the gentleness of touches from him and then stops when it cups my cheek with it. I leaned my face into it and closed my eyes to enjoy this moment together.

After only a few seconds, Lar'ja pulls his hand away from my cheek and just as I was about to protest, his fingers grab hold of my chin, lifting my face up close to his. He whispers something close to my ear when his mandibles open up so his inner mouth can get close to it.

"I swear. I will keep you safe. You just have to believe in me."

"I—"

Without any moment to say a few words, he quickly presses his mouth into mine and my mind was lost as soon as we made contact with each other. It was like a battle between us as his tongue creeps into my mouth and fights mine for dominance. I obliged him and tried to do the same thing to him. His hand on my chin moves and reaches for the back of my head to entwine his fingers into my hair, rubbing my scalp. I matched him, grabbing one of his dreadlocks into my hand and earning an almost resounding growl that sparked all the nerves in my body.

It seemed like a lot of time had passed but it was only a few minutes when the sound coming from the panel interrupted up. Lar'ja pulled away from me, slipping his tongue out of my mouth and I moaned a little at its consequences. He growled in annoyance from it and I suppressed a chuckle when I saw his reaction. His eyes glared at me for a second. Usually, a look like that would send someone to cower in a fetal position. It was quite the opposite with me. Instead, I just wanted to chuckle even harder but I pressed my lips together as much as I could.

Lar'ja lets me go and goes back to sitting on his chair and repeats what he did before, pressing more codes into the panel. I had to take a few breaths from our passionate moment to calm my wild heart and my mind slowly returned back to me. When my inner self was all settled along with A'kib since he came back to my side and rubbed his head on my leg, I walked towards Lar'ja until I stopped at his side. I gazed upon the sight before me and saw one Yautja flagging our ship down slowly so I assumed that he was guiding us for a safe landing. I went back into my memories and the last time a ship landed, it didn't do so well.

Fun times, huh?

Lar'ja takes a peek at me until looking back at the panel and front windshield once more.

"Hold on tightly. We're landing."

Following his words, I went behind Lar'ja's chair and held on to the back frame of it, hoping that this is what he meant. A'kib comes right behind me and shoves his body onto my lower legs. I was going to say something to him because I thought he was trying to knock me off until small turbulence hit our ship, making it tilt. I held on and I'd realized that A'kib was using himself extra security to keep me stable. I looked down on him as he looked up at me and I smiled, patting his head as he gave a small, happy whine.

I was expecting more of the same turbulence but then the engine of the ship began to vibrate at a slower rate until at last, the ship flopped onto something hard but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Lar'ja presses more codes until the engine becomes completely quiet and some of the lights surrounding us turned off, leaving only a few that was enough for me to see around me.

After that, Lar'ja gets up from the chair and I release my grip on the chair and he comes to me, looking down from his enormous height and placing each hand on my shoulders. All I could do was stare into his eyes, waiting for what he was going to do next.

"Anya. When we get out there, some of the Yautja have never seen an ooman before, much less a hybrid so there will be a lot of stares but just ignore them."

I nodded. "Okay, but . . ."

I paused for a moment to wait for another response from him. I saw the look in his eyes that he was unsure of what to say next. It probably was something 'not good' or worse but I tried to keep that thought in the back burner. I titled my head a bit to him and that only cause him to drop his head and sight to the ground. He's definitely worried about something.

"What is it, Lar'ja?"

He didn't move and I started to get worried as well. I was just about to reach for him when he lifted his head back very fast, which made me jump a little but not too noticeable. He shakes his head side to side, making his dreadlocks whip around him and I had to back off a little so I wouldn't get hit accidentally. I would rather not find out how strong his dreadlocks actually are. He stops and looks right down to me.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you stick with me, no harm will come to you. Just stay close. Alright?"

I smiled and bowed my head at him, making sure he knew I heard him. He reciprocates the same gesture and then walks past me, heading towards the exit of the ship. Although I wanted to follow him, my body and mind refused to move forward. I still wanted to know what made Lar'ja act like that in such a strange way. Like he wanted to tell me something or he was worried about another thing.

Is he alright?

He keeps going forward but when he turns his head to the side for a moment to look back to me, he calls out.

"Are you coming?"

I snapped out of my somewhat deja vu moment, jolting my eyes open to glance at him.

"Yes!"

Pushing my legs, I darted forward so I could catch up with him, moving along the empty hallways of the ship, which wasn't that far. I turned and whistled for A'kib who came right away to my side as we walked through until we made it to the back of the ship where the ramp was. I turned and whistled for A'kib who came right away to my side. Lar'ja stopped right in front of a small panel on the wall and I just stood back while he put in the codes to drop the ramp. The panel was blinking red light at a slow but steady pace but as Lar'ja goes to reach for it again, he moves his eyes to look back at me.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

I didn't even hesitate to give him my answer. I was already in this situation deep that if it was mud, I would be down a few feet in it. I knew what I had to do the moment I left Earth to come to her.

No turning back now.

He bows his head to me and looks back to the panel before pressing a single button on it, making flash a green light. Before I knew it, the ramp began to open and let out a gush of air that blew my hair almost everywhere and covered my face. I had to get some strands out of mouth since it was that bad. Next thing I knew, the light seeping from the cracks was overwhelming and I thought I was looking directly into the sun or two suns for this matter. The intensity was too much for me. I used my forearm as a shield to protect my eyes but also closed them just in case. But the next thing I knew, Lar'ja had his arm wrapped around my head but gently so that he didn't squeeze my head like a lemon. But now that I was thinking of it, he probably could.

I just stood there until the sound of the ramp descending stopped and I knew that it was my cue to remove my protection and see what was in store for me. I pushed Lar'ja's arm down along with mine and blinked my eyes open slowly. The light was no longer that strong but I didn't exactly have a great view just yet. There was just the ramp that lowered to some metal floor as Lar'ja walked forward and I followed suit slowly, still keeping myself prepared for any surprises, which I knew I wouldn't be prepared. I took careful steps while descending down, keeping my eyes focused straight with Lar'ja at my side, looking as confident as ever. But somewhere in the back of my mind, something was nagging me that Lar'ja wasn't acting quite right. I shrugged it off.

Must be my imagination . . .

Finally, we made to the bottom of the ramp and passed through the part of the ship that hung over our heads until we were out in the open air. My eyes widened and my jaw drops down in astonishment as I was not prepared for such a sight, even if I did get a glimpse from the ship.

This world was humongous. The ships that were docked seemed twice as large as the one I left or even more. The ship was parked in the very end of the metal deck that we stood on so there wasn't a lot of Yautja so there was only Lar'ja, me, and A'kib. The deck stretched as far as the eye could see and through the metal city before me. It was a pretty long way there and the buildings didn't seem that large yet but I expected to be even bigger as I tried to picture it in my mind.

There was so much going on inside of me that I didn't notice Lar'ja was staring at me, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. When I finally saw his face, my cheeks burned with embarrassment and I dropped my eyes down. I used A'kib's face as a means of distraction until I raised my head back to look at him. He just smirked a bit when he realized what was wrong with me and for some reason, his golden eyes began to glow brightly like before.

"Little bit too much for you is it?"

I could only nod slowly. "It is but more on the amazing side actually. But geez . . . is it getting hot around her or is it just me?"

I noticed that beads of sweat were starting to form over my forehead and I wiped it off with the back of my arm but that only made it worse. My arm was sweating too and it was starting to get uncomfortable for me. Lar'ja sensed this and came to my front.

"I should have warned you about this since you're used to the cooler temperatures back on your planet. It's more humid and hot here but you'll get used to it."

I sighed, still trying to wipe the sweat off of me. "I hope so or else you're going to see me melt."

He huffed in amusement and waved me to get to his side. I smiled and went to him, looking back once in a while for A'kib who also made to my side, barking a bit in excitement. Although I was enjoying this 'stroll' I called it, I had to wonder where we were going at this point.

"Um . . . Lar'ja?"

"Yes?"

We kept walking as he looks to his side and into my face. I stuttered for a moment, trying to find the right was to ask him but I had no such luck. I sighed in defeat and just decided to tell straight as it is. I swallowed a bit of my saliva before I asked him.

"So where do we go from here? Not sure how your world . . . works."

His face changed like he just had an epiphany. The muscles over his eyes rose up while his eyes expanded even though they weren't in shock at all. He lifts his chin up a bit and brings it back down to me.

"First, I need to present you to the leader of the Dark Blade Clan. It's proper when a potential new member is brought in to our clan."

I stopped in my tracks when he said that. He also stopped too and looked as if he hurt me accidentally or something. However, my mind was just stuck, thinking about what Lar'ja mentioned just now.

Presented to his clan? And to his leader? Really? I wasn't expecting this so soon but then again, I don't really think ahead at all.

"Anya?"

I gasped a little and brought my full attention to him, stuttering again until I was brave enough to say it to him.

"Introduce me to your clan? Not to mention your leader? I mean . . . will they even accept me? You know . . . as what I am."

I kept my gaze on him, expecting some sort of reaction from him that would imply that he was unsure. Instead, he didn't even show any expression. He was just as solid as stone but I could only guess he was thinking about it. After some time, which seemed like forever to me, Lar'ja takes a deep breath before coming back to me.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

He tried to smile as best as he could but it wasn't enough. The uncertainty in me was already hooking into my chest, spreading out through my body but I suppressed it. Hopefully enough that he didn't see it. I was glad that he didn't go any further on the subject as he began walking once more. I took a much-needed breath and kept walking as well. Lar'ja was my only guide around this world so I had to stick very close to him or else I'll get lost but I suspected that it would be the least of my problems.

We kept strolling along until I looked ahead and saw a group of Yautja huddled in the middle of the deck that I've never seen before or any other for that matter. They varied in size and shape but were definitely at least seven feet or taller. Some had several armor pieces on them that looked quite uncomfortable while others only wore only the simple chest armor, leg braces, and gauntlets. Still, they didn't look like a bunch to be messed with and instinctually, I drew closer to Lar'ja but not too noticeable in case they thought I was some sort of coward. I straightened my chin up and tried to look straight ahead but inside, I hoped that they wouldn't notice me as we passed.

Of course . . . nothing ever goes the way I wanted it to be.

As soon as we got only a few feet closer, one Yautja noticed and froze on the spot. Next thing I knew, he whispers something to the rest of his group and all of them looked in my direction. They all had a look of shock and horror at what they were seeing in front of them. I began to tremble a bit when they immediately changed their expressions into that of anger and audacity upon realizing what I was.

Well . . . they think I'm human but a hybrid too?

Lar'ja tenses as well when he sees the look on their faces too but remains strong, not showing any weakness whatsoever unlike me who was quite the opposite. Lar'ja keeps me very close by grabbing my wrist firmly but not too hard. We kept getting closer and closer to them but they began to separate to the sides to make room for us. I was just feeling relaxed as the thought that they wouldn't bother us. That is until one steps in front of our way. Lar'ja growls at the intruder and he does the same. I didn't say nothing but this Yautja was just as tall as Lar'ja and looks, even more, deadlier than the Bad Blood in my opinion except for the height difference.

The area got a little uncomfortable and the heat and sweat weren't on my focus anymore. I was starting to think that a fight was about to ensue but I had no idea how to break it off without causing problems.

I just arrived here and already I'm getting my first impressions . . . Mad and madder.

Lar'ja stands his ground with the other Yautja until the intruder speaks out first in clicks and growls so I had to thank my ability to understand the Yautja language for this.

"What in the pauk (fuck) are you doing with an ooman?"

Ooman? I've heard that term so many times from the Bad Blood and back when I was in the labs but I didn't connect the dots together until now. I figured it has to do with being called human but I knew better than it was probably more of an insult than an actual term. Still, I remained silent while listening to the conversation.

Lar'ja growls back his response but in his native tongue this time.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business."

The other Yautja was taken aback, stunned at Lar'ja's response to his question but looks only angrier than before and he roared at him.

"How dare you bring an ooman to our homeworld! And a hybrid no doubt! I can smell her stinking scent all over!"

He shifts his attention from Lar'ja to me and glares right into my eyes and I shivered a little. He opens his mandibles and takes in a huge breath in but when he does, he squints his eyes and shakes his head furiously as if something appalling had gotten to him. When he stops, he glares right back at me and growls menacingly. Lar'ja wasn't liking that as he puts himself between me and the other Yautja and roars into his face.

"And you should keep your mouth shut or else I'll do it for you!"

The other Yautja steps back but his expression changes a little. He places his mandibles back towards his inner mouth but bares his teeth at me, making sure I knew his feelings until he went back to Lar'ja. He then begins to laugh and it was one that gave me the creeps.

"I should have expected this from you. Especially with the history of your bloodline and all. First your father and now you. All of you are just ooman puckers (human fuckers)."

Those words suddenly changed everything with Lar'ja. I observed as he flinches and the firm resolution he had before was gone, replaced with some sort of uncertainty and somewhat embarrassment. I had no idea what those words did to him but for Lar'ja to act as someone had slapped him, I couldn't just stand back anymore.

Common sense . . . be damned!

I moved to get around Lar'ja and in between the two of them, not caring in the slightest that I was in a dangerous spot. I tensed all the muscles in my body and gave him the meanest look, which took the Yautja by surprise. In fact, the other Yautjas in the group had the same stunned expression but I didn't pay much attention to them. My focus was on the Yautja that dared to go after Lar'ja. I heard A'kib's growl from behind as I yelled at the Yautja.

"Why don't you pick on someone that you insulted earlier!? I can take you on!"

The Yautja was taken aback a bit but it wasn't because I shocked him since I only saw confusion in his yellow eyes.

"What the pauk (fuck) is this ooman female saying? Just all nonsense."

Huh?

My anger settled down a bit, taken somewhat over by a bit of confusion on my part as well. I was speaking clearly so I didn't quite know why he didn't understand what I was saying to him. I tried to piece together what was going on.

I understand him but he can't understand me? Lar'ja can though but then again, he has human DNA in him. That must be it.

I recalled back to when I met Lar'ja and the words that Traeger had said. Many Yautja probably didn't understand human language nor speak it so basically, this was one-way communication. Either way, I didn't like the way this Yautja was saying.

So if words won't work, then maybe action will.

I went into a fighting stance and drew the wrist blades out from my gauntlets, showing them to the Yautja in front of me. What I didn't expect was when I did, my throat suddenly released a loud Yautja growl, which startled me for a second. Everyone else, including Lar'ja and the other Yautja, froze like statues, not fully aware of what just happened. I shook my head back and forth to get rid of these thoughts and kept my eyes on the Yautja before me. He also got out of his trance and growled back at me.

"So this hybrid ooman wants to pick a fight? Then let's have it!"

Like me, he pulls out his own wrist blades and gets into a fighting stance. Both of us leered at each other, waiting for the opportunity to strike when their opponents were at their most vulnerable. Although the Yautja might have more fighting experience than me, I'll still give him the fight to remember. He steps just a little to the left and I used this chance to get him. I rushed after him, ignoring the roar from Lar'ja that seemed almost faint and the barking from A'kib that rung in my ears. The Yautja roared and sprinted towards me, ready to cut me down with his blades as well as myself.

Bring it on!

But just as our blades were about to meet, an unknown figure pulls me from the side and into his arms that were like steel bars. The other Yautja was also pulled in the same direction, roaring, cursing, and thrashing with all of his might but he was no match to the unknown assailant. I tried to do the same but it was like trying to push a mountain with my bare hands.

It's only when I stopped that I noticed something different about the two Yautja that intervened. Unlike the others, their armor was unique in design with several Yautja markings covering every part of it. A single, gold strip crossed over their chest armor while their gauntlets and braces had some gold tint to it over the silver. Their masks were all the same design with tints of gold as well covering only the outer rims. But their aura gave off a feeling that they are to be respected.

When both of us had calm down a bit, they first talked to the other Yautja I was about to fight earlier.

"You better stop this or there will be serious consequences and we will have no choice but to execute it. Yield."

The other Yautja growled a bit but then his body relaxes and that gave the golden armored Yautja the signal to release him. The Yautja grunts and growls in frustration, glaring at me for just a moment before he walks off with the rest of the party, following the metal deck and into the city.

Whoever these Yautja were, they must be very important if they could easily break up a fight like that. The one that was holding me looked at Lar'ja who just came into the scene, unsure on how to proceed but then bows his head and crosses his arm over his chest. I was quite curious as what he was doing.

The golden armored Yautja holding me spoke to Lar'ja in a serious but calm manner.

"Can you tell this female that if she calms down, we will let her go."

Lar'ja quickly straightens himself out before addressing them.

"I can but she can understand us. However, she can't speak our tongue yet."

The Yautja tenses in surprise as I could feel all of his muscle fibers twitch but it relaxes and he looks down into my face and I just widened my eyes when his mask bores into me.

"Hybrid . . ."

He hissed at that remark like he was insulted for saying something like that. My anger grew a little bit. He's not the one getting the bad treatment. But a look from his cold mask told me not to say anything as he continued.

"We will let you go if you don't attack or else we have no choice but to restrain you with force. Do you understand?"

I didn't hesitate to answer him as I slowly moved my head up and down in a 'yes' gesture. Once he got my message, his arms unwrap from around my shoulders and when I was freed, I rushed to Lar'ja, which was the only safe haven I could find. A'kib came to me and whimpered just a bit, sniffing to see if I was okay and I patted his head to make him relax. But then he turns towards the Yautja and growls in warning. I patted him again and cooed him to relax and he eventually did. Lar'ja checks me over for any signs of injury but purrs a little when he doesn't see anything wrong. Once that was done, both me and Lar'ja look back at the two golden armored Yautja that stood in front of us. One of them gets closer and I backed up a bit. I wasn't sure if it was instinct but my body and mind told me that I should be respectful around them.

The golden Yautja straightened himself out before addressing the both of us.

"We apologize for the intrusion but we were originally sent here to bring the hybrid female with us."

I wanted to ask him what they meant to go with them but I had to remind myself that they don't know the human . . . or ooman language and I had no idea how to speak their tongue so I just let Lar'ja do the talking.

"Why are the Arbitrators sent to collect her?"

I lifted one of my eyebrows in curiosity and looked up to Lar'ja who hadn't moved to do the same.

Arbitrators? What are they?

The golden armored Yautja shifts a bit before answering Lar'ja's question while the other stays as perfectly still as a statue.

"She has been summoned by the Council of Ancients. They would like to see her."

"The Council of Ancients you say?"

Both Yautja nodded at him but what was strange was how Lar'ja tensed up by this announcement. I did know of this Council that Lar'ja told me about but hadn't got into the specifics of it. But judging from his reaction along with the presence of these two Arbitrators, they must be very important.

They bowed their heads a bit and Lar'ja reciprocates it, which made me follow suit as well and hoping that it will get me on their good side. Only time will tell for me. The previous Arbitrator glances at me and I could have sworn that his eyes were gazing into mine, causing my body to tense for a moment as he looks back at Lar'ja.

"Come with us."

That's all that they said as they turned their bodies around into the direction towards the metal city. Lar'ja places a gentle hand on the center of my back and pushes so that I would be forced to move forward. I stumbled a bit from the sudden action but composed myself after a few steps. I called for A'kib with a whistle and he follows closely behind us. We kept a steady pace with the two Arbitrators but I wanted so much to ask Lar'ja so many questions but I decided to ask him only two important ones so I did in a whisper.

"Lar'ja? Who are these Yautja?"

Lar'ja doesn't even give me a glance, which only made me grow with concern but at least he does answer my question swiftly.

"They are Arbitrators. They are the ones who maintain order among all Yautja and protect the Council of Ancients from harm."

"And who are the Council of Ancients?"

I waited for Lar'ja, expecting a quick answer but he hesitates. It must be very serious then if he won't say much about this particular group.

But who were they?

"Lar'ja?"

I called to him again and this snaps him out of his trance that he placed himself in. His mandibles twitch frantically for a bit until he answers me.

"They are the clan that rules all of Yautja and keep the laws of our kind intact. Basically, they are the highest ranking of all."

When Lar'ja said those words, I tensed up upon the realization of who they were. In my mind, they were basically like Congress for the United States and are very special to us. But since the Yautja is skilled alien warriors, they are much worse than politicians. I snapped up to look at Lar'ja and this time, he looks back at me.

"And we are being taken to them? What will they do?"

He doesn't answer and looks forward, keeping an eye on the Arbitrators before us but all I can think of is how fucked up this situation was getting. I just landed here on Yautja Prime and I'm already being summoned by the most powerful clan of all.

My mind kept rattling over and over again on how crazy this all is as we made our way through the metal deck and reaching the metal city to await what befalls me.

Hi Readers!

So we have the beginning of the story updates with Metamorphosis first so next week will be Chapter 2 of Endurance. For Nexus, it will be posted in another week so be patient because it will get interesting.

But for now, it looks like Anya is in for some serious stuff that is full of uncertainty but that is the least of her problems. What does the Council of Ancients want her? Or more importantly . . . why is Lar'ja not acting like himself? Does he have something to hide from Anya?

Find out when Chapter 3 comes along! Enjoy! :)


	3. Council of Ancients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 3: Council of Ancients

 

It was a long walk on the metal deck, and I was for sure going to drop to the ground out of boredom until we finally made it to the end where the deck and the edge of the city meet. The two Arbitrators stayed in front of us, but every once in a while, one of them would glance behind and see how Lar'ja, A'kib and I were doing. I was for sure that they were keeping an eye on me, but the question was whether to make sure they follow their superior's command or that I might try something since I was some simple 'hybrid' who just caused trouble in the few short minutes that she had arrived.

When one of them look behind to me, I huffed in his direction. Don't worry big guy. I'm not going anywhere if there isn't anywhere to go.

When we went into the metal city, it reminded me of a buzzing city like New York or San Francisco with metal streets packed between massive buildings, which I knew that they would be taller than I thought. It was a narrow pathway we took until we managed to enter a vast plaza area that reminded me of a large market place. Everywhere were shops and merchants that were selling trinkets, weapons, and even materials that I was for sure came from other prey that fell to the Yautja. It wasn't hard since there was hanging meat at one of the shops.

Also, it was buzzing with dozens of Yautja who were strolling along and minding their businesses. The chattering among them was somewhat calm for me since it seemed so familiar to what I used to have at home. It was nice and all until they started looking in our direction, and I could feel their stares digging into my body in all directions. I was vulnerable, and it didn't help that some started to growl, and I reacted but moving a little closer to Lar'ja who saw this as well and glared right back. The other Yautja didn't seem to bother with his warning and kept on their little 'torture' one me. That is until one of the Arbitrators turns in their direction and snarls like a wild animal ready to attack with his body bent a little low in a fighting stance. Strong and fierce. That is when the other Yautja got the message and scrambled out of our way so we could pass, but I could still sense their stares at me, and I wondered if this was going to be a new 'norm' for me.

We kept walking, out of the plaza area and into another metal street that turned into a bridge in front of us. I had to wonder why there was a bridge, not to mention the fact that the closer I got to it, the hotter it came to the point that I was losing all the water I had in my body. I had to swipe a few times off my forehead when it dripped down my cheeks.

But when we started to cross, I had to look down, and I gasped a little when I saw flows of lava underneath. It didn't help that there were no railings to hold on. So how do they cross this without worrying about falling?

I looked at Lar'ja who turned his head towards me, knowing that I was worried about this. He keeps me close by wrapping his arm around my waist, placing his hand on the side so I wouldn't slip off or something. His touch sends shivers down my spine, and although I didn't want to feel it at the time, I was glad that it got my mind off of the lava below.

"It's alright. Just keep on walking."

His tone was gentle, and I smiled a little so he wouldn't be too worried about me, but the doubts of this bridge didn't entirely go away until we got to the other side. I could finally take a deep breath, which I hadn't realized that I was holding until now.

After that, we just kept walking . . . and walking. The same routine with one Arbitrator looking back at me, growling when some Yautja kept staring at us for too long. It was like that for what seemed like forever to me until at last, we made it to another open area but unlike the last one, it was almost empty, and in front of it, the most prominent building that I've ever come across stood tall, towering into the sky.

This building was the one I spotted earlier from the ship that was noticeably different than the other ones. Seeing it up close, it had more. Every visible part of the building had carvings of the Yautja language. So much so that it hurt my eyes trying to figure out what the symbols mean. Maybe next time I can take a crack on this . . .

The building had more structures attached on its sides, making it look like a three-tier structure. The edges of the building had gold streaks stretching as far as itself but crosses just as soon as it reaches the stable door and falls to the sides of it with a set of stairs leading up to it. It looked far grand and exquisite than anything I've ever seen and made the ones at home look pale in comparison.

Just as we began to cross through the empty area, I noticed two Yautja were standing on each side of the door with armor and masks identical to the Arbitrators that were guiding us straight to them. So my tiny brain came up with the conclusion that this was our final destination and the uneasiness came back tenfold, but I did my best to suppress it in case one of them mistakes it for fear or something else. I couldn't pin it at the time.

The Arbitrators from before stopped just as the two guards got in the way, probably doing their job of guarding it. I listened to them as they began conversing with each other. One of our Arbitrators crosses his arm and bows slightly to the guard, and he does the same.

"We brought the hybrid female as requested. Permission to enter."

The two guards glance at each other for a moment until they bowed their heads.

"You may enter."

And just like that, they moved to the side, and the door behind them began to open. The loud sound of gears and metal scrapping had me step back a bit. Although I should have known better than no harm would come from this, the uneasiness wasn't making it better for me. The doors begin to a complete halt, revealing the open entrance into the building. I looked up at Lar'ja, and he assured me by gripping his hand on my side. I gave a faint nod before I looked forward and we both started to move up as the two Arbitrators began to walk inside.

But just as we were about to do the same, one of the guards moves in front of us, blocking our path inside. It didn't suit well for Lar'ja as he began to growl a little at the guard, but he was unmoving, stomping his foot on the ground as a show of authority on his part.

"Only the hybrid female is allowed inside. You will remain here along with the mutt behind you."

When he asked about a mutt, he pointed his finger behind us and to A'kib who was a little ways behind but started to snarl at the guard. I looked back and forth until A'kib growled at the guard. The guard moved, pulling out his wrist blades in defense. Out of instinct, I pulled from Lar'ja's grip and came between the guard and A'kib, holding out my hand to each of them.

"It's alright. I got him."

I had forgotten that they didn't understand the ooman language like the Yautja from before since the guard just tilted his head to the side in confusion. I had to improvise, and so I called for A'kib since he understood what I was saying to him.

"A'kib . . . stay here with Lar'ja."

His growls ceased, and his body relaxes, moving to stand near Lar'ja's side and sitting down like a good dog. He whimpers, but I was glad that he listened, giving him a smile that earned me a happy bark from him. I put my hands down and looked at the guard who sheathed his wrist blades and moved his posture to a non-threatening one. He may not have understood me, but at least he saw that A'kib was no threat. The guard relaxed as did I, but when I turned to Lar'ja, he didn't seem to fair well. His body looked tense like someone had shocked him and I couldn't understand why he was acting like this. But I could guess that I was going into the lion's den without him. I turned to the guard and then back to Lar'ja, walking until I was in front of him.

I grabbed one of his hands and held it in mine, never losing eye contact with him.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright."

He moves closer to me and tries his best to keep our conversation quiet, speaking in the Yautja tongue.

"You don't know that. They are not some other clan that is seeing you. The Council of Ancients . . ."

He pauses mid-sentence, closing his eyes as if in pain and I didn't see this look in a while since that time back on Earth. And when that happened, it wasn't for the best of situations. I had to admit that I was terrified myself, but it was out of my control, so I assured him once more, gripping his hand tighter in mine and smiling into his face.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to come back to you. I promise."

I didn't know if my words would help him, but at least I somewhat eased his troubled mind when he opened his golden eyes slowly and begun to purr just low enough that I could hear. I bowed my head to him one more time before letting his hand go, turning my whole body around but taking one more glance at Lar'ja and A'kib before losing sight of them. I took a huge breath and stepped forward, keeping my eyes on the guard from before who just kept staring at me with his cold mask almost leering on its own. I ignored it and made my way through the threshold where the two Arbitrators were waiting for me. As soon as I crossed, the door behind me begins to shut, and the light from the outside was becoming dimmer. I looked back one more time through the crack to see Lar'ja's golden eyes once more before the door shuts all together.

Now, I'm surrounded by unfamiliar Yautja that could turn on me at any second. But my logical part of my brain told me that if they wanted to kill you, they would have done so without all of this trouble. So following the Arbitrators, I kept up with their pace as we went through a grand hallway that almost made me feel like I was some palace.

The floor covered in some fancy cloth that stretched a long way down to the end, covering almost the whole metal bottom underneath. The walls were practically similar with drapes covering a portion of each segment of the wall like curtains but what was between them near the walls is what caught my full attention. There were statues of huge Yautja everywhere that stood even taller than the Arbitrators that were in front of me. Some looked older than others but were in pristine conditions according to my standards. They seemed so real and menacing that I thought one of them would come to life and try to get me. Again, I shook it off since I was still uneasy, but I couldn't let them know.

These guys might try and do something if I did.

The hallway was so long and just like going through the metal deck and the city. I rolled my eyes in frustration. These guys must love long, do they?

I was lucky this time since it was shorter than the others as we reached for another pair guards that were protecting something that looked like a lift or at least that is what I came up with since I trailed its path with my eyes and they go high into the building.

The Arbitrators stop in front of the guards, crossing their arms and bowing their heads in respect. They didn't say anything to them this time as the guards moved to the side and all three of us stepped inside. Once we did, one of the Arbitrators started to press a code into a small panel just on the bottom of the open door and when he finished, the doors close with a bang that sent jolts of electricity through my whole body as the lift begins its ascent up.

It was deadly silent during most of the trip as I stuck between two massive Yautja and me was this tiny hybrid female that didn't know what to do with her time. I started to fumble my fingers a bit to try and satisfy my boredom until one of the Arbitrators elbows me on the side, making me grunt. I turned to him as he does the same, but I wasn't too happy with him.

Don't do that ever again or else you regret it.

Those were the words I wanted to say to him, but instead, he began to talk or more 'advise' me on how to present myself to the Council of Ancients.

"When you are brought forth to the Council, do not make any eye contact at all. Keep your head down and don't answer. I'll do that for you."

His voice was remarkably, and I was very close to slapping him in the face for that. I wasn't one to take orders, but I kept my mouth shut, trying to tell myself that it would end in your death. I promised Lar'ja that I would return to him so I would make sure I do. To answer the Arbitrator's command, I nodded up and down as a 'yes' answer. He grunted and turned to look forward, and I did the same.

This is awkward . . .

It wasn't long before the lift slows down until it makes a complete stop. The doors in front of us open to a similar hallway like before and I was starting to think that this is just a huge maze in this building. But the Arbitrators didn't seem fazed by this as they stepped out of the lift with me close behind. The hallway was like a repeat of everything, so I didn't pay much attention to it as much as the first. However, my attention soon moves to another door, but this one was completely different. It has designed all over it with the same gold color on the outside lining of it. Two more guards were standing on each side, and the same greeting of crossing arm and bowing ensued.

I thought that it was going to be the same thing, so I just moved between the Arbitrators, expecting to pass through but then one of the guards immediately steps in front of me, growling fiercely while pulling out his wrist blades in my face. I backed up from him, but I gave him a look of surprise and anger at this.

I was going through it! What's with these people!?

The Arbitrator grabs my shoulder a little hard and pulls me back. He lets go but the ache he left behind only made me angrier. I opened my mouth to say something until the Arbitrator growls at me.

"Stay put, you hybrid."

I tried to growl back as much as I could, intimidating him as well but all I got from him was a grunt and snort. I was getting pissed of at every moment but being outnumbered four to one. I had no choice but to stand back and watch them converse.

"We brought the hybrid female."

The guard looks from the Arbitrator and then to me, trying to piece together what the situation is and when he got it, he presses some codes into his gauntlet, and it starts beeping. I tilted my head in confusion until the large door opens slightly, enough for a single Yautja to come through and walk towards us. The Yautja looked the same as the guards except he was more decorated in grander armor that made him almost look like a god. He stops when he was just in front of the Arbitrator and looks down on me before returning to the Yautja.

"So I understand that she knows our language but can't speak it?"

The Arbitrator nods. "Yes. That's correct."

When he got the answer, the new Yautja comes closer to me, and I backed up a bit, unsure of what to make of what he was doing. As soon as he was only a few inches in front of him, he pulls out something from his belt and lifts it, opening his fingers to reveal a small band that had some technology attached to it. I studied this little object in his hands until he grabs my wrist and yanks it forward. I yelped from the sudden movement and watched as he placed the band over my wrist. I wanted to fight back and scream at him for what he was doing until the band tightened around my wrist.

When that finished, the new Yautja pulls back as he watches me try and take it off. I became frustrated when it refused to budge, and I glared right at him.

"What the fuck did you put on me!?"

"It's a translator."

When he answered my question, I stepped back in shock, wondering how he was able to understand me now. My mind was going around in circles now, trying to piece together the puzzle of this mystery. But then I remembered that he said 'translator' and I looked down on the band around my wrist and figured it out. It helped me to speak to them so that they can understand me. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

Geez. One minute, everyone can't understand me but after putting on some Yautja device, they can now? This is getting weirder by the minute.

"Hybrid."

I didn't know why I responded to that since I hated how they said it, but instinct told me to look up at the new Yautja. He tilts his head to the side before addressing me once more.

"The Council of Ancients is ready to see you. Follow me."

The two Arbitrators moved to the side and stood there with the guards like statues, opening a path in front of me, and this Yautja who I believed was an escort, or at least I think he was. He starts walking through the open doors, and I stayed on his tail but at some distance. I didn't trust him, but I had no choice now. I was in deep, and there was no way to turn back now. As soon as both of us passed to the other side of the door, it slams shut fast, and I jumped at the loud sound it made, looking back to confirm that it was.

As soon as I turned around, I froze on the spot when I noticed several Yautja watching me from afar. The room was gigantic and had some dome shape to it that had several seats that were placed higher from the ground with more stairs being the only way to get them. The chairs filled with at least ten Yautja but I wasn't sure since I was too far to see clearly. The escort from before moved to me and began to growl a little, giving me fair warning to stay with him. I jolted my body to snap out of my stoic state and power walk behind him. We kept getting closer until we stopped dead center in the middle of the circle surrounded by the Yautja that I saw from across the room. The escort crosses his arm and bows much lower than before, lifting himself slowly until at full height.

"My Ancients . . . This is the hybrid female that has come to our planet."

I remained still and hadn't moved a muscle as I studied the Yautja looking down on me from their seats. But I noticed only five of them were in large chairs while the other five were standing behind them as if guarding them. I could imagine that they were like the Arbitrators, but their armor was very similar to the ones in the chairs except they have a red streak over their chest plates while the ones in the seats have silver/gold mixed color instead.

But during my study of them, the escort began to walk off to the side, leaving alone in the circle. I wanted to get somewhere safe, and he was my best bet at the time. I turned to try and got to him until a stern voice calls to me.

"Stop right there."

As I heard, I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn to look at who said it. I didn't know if I did, one of them would slice my head off, so I decided to be careful with my actions. Whoever these guys are, don't get them riled up.

"Turn around so I can see your face."

The same voice calls again, and with carefulness, I slowly turned around until I stared at the Yautja in the middle. This one had a weird color to his skin. He has a dark green hue that partially covered his skin with dark brown blotches all over him. His dreadlocks were turning grey, and I assumed that it was from old age so I believed that he must be old. But how much? I wasn't too sure.

The Yautja leans from the chair to get a closer inspection on me until he moves to lay his back on the chair once more.

"Are you a hybrid? You don't seem to show any signs of Yautja characteristics in you except that you understand us and have weapons like ours."

If I didn't read into his words a little more, I thought he was insulting me as the others have. Instead, his tone of voice had some hint of curiosity, like he was trying to figure me out. His golden eyes looked into my blue ones, studying me from afar and it freaked me out a bit. However, at least he wasn't glaring at me like the others that were in the room. I just kept focus in that Yautja's direction until a growl interrupted us as we both looked across the room.

"Elder Datho. I think she's probably some ooman female trying to get away with being one of us. Ridiculous!"

Now, this Yautja . . . I could sense the hate radiating off of him as he directs his eyes at me. This one had a dull green color all over his body, which didn't seem to match him at all. I expected someone like him to have a darker tone to his body that matched his first impression. The Yautja behind him that covered in light green with many brown spots all around like a cheetah had the same hate in his eyes as the Yautja in the chair.

"My Elder is right! We should get rid of her when we have the chance!"

When I heard him say that, I went into fight mode stance, ready if they followed his wishes but in a split second, the Yautja called Elder Datho roars at them, breaking my concentration.

"Elder Yi'stbah. Go'yth. Keep your tongues to yourselves. We haven't even seen what she is capable of."

"I agree with my Elder on this."

The gentle voice caught my attention as I whipped around to see a Yautja behind Elder Datho call out. Something inside of me kept me from moving my eyes away from him. This Yautja was unique and something I haven't seen before. His skin was a light green color but what fascinated me was the blue stripes that went down his arms and legs. His armor almost made his skin shine and was nearly advanced as Lar'ja's but all silver. I never thought that a Yautja would have something like this and I couldn't look away.

That is when his yellow-greenish eyes turned towards me, and my body just shivered in reaction. The aura around him was not menacing nor angry but rather curious and intrigued. I didn't know what to make of it, but I knew something was pulling me towards him. I tilted my head to the side, and silently, he does the same, and my eyes widened that he responded to me.

But of course, I forgot that we weren't the only ones in the room as another of these 'Ancients' began to speak out.

"You always agree with your Elder, An'tar. You want to get on his good side when it's time for you to succeed. We're no fools. At least, not me."

The mixed light green/brown colored Yautja calls out on the Yautja from earlier that I was interested in and I raised my eyebrow. So his name is An'tar?

"Elder Bhinkath! Are you implying that we're not clever enough to know!? You may be the oldest in this Council but don't think that we aren't just as wise to understand better!"

"I think he might be applying to just you Elder Tankoth."

"Shut the pauk (fuck) off Valh'rough!"

The arrogant voice from before that was across the room belonged to a pale grey Yautja with brown stripes all over his body while the other looked similar to the first but in a lighter tone. But I had little time to observe since both of them. Tankoth and Valh'rough I believe, kept arguing back and forth to the point that it was all nonsense to me. The two Yautja behind each of them were starting to look uncomfortable like a fight was going to break out. I had to admit that it was starting to get annoying. I was about to lose my marbles from their bickering, and I eventually lost it, yelling as loud as I could.

"Would you please just shut it!?"

That was a big mistake. As soon as I said that, the whole room went silent and all eyes were on me. They mostly glared and then growled except for the Arbitrators along with Elder Datho and An'tar. I froze on the spot, cursing myself for acting like that in a room filled with deadly Yautja that could turn me into scraps in just a few minutes.

Good job, Anya.

Elder Yi'stbah hissed at me, and I backed up just a little bit, waiting for some reprisal from him. Instead, Elder Datho intervenes and growls at him to stand down. Elder Yi'stbah growls low before laying his back on the chair, not looking too pleased that he dismissed so quickly. I looked back at Elder Datho while he did the same until he spoke to me directly.

"What is your name?"

I had to look around myself to make sure he was directing at me. I pointed to myself as a small gesture.

"My name?"

He nods slowly to me, not showing any expression that I could pick up so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was going to give him my ooman name, but a small voice in my head warned me not to do that. Plus, I was sure that they were going to make fun of it and I didn't want to go through that all over again. So I decided to give them the other that my mother had given me.

"It's Ta'kasa."

"Ta'kasa? Balance?"

He moves a hand to his chin, rubbing his index fingers as if trying to make sense of my answer. While he was doing that, the Yautja named An'tar looked back at me once more. The feeling of curiosity was coming back, and I had to divert my gaze back to Elder Datho who finally moved from his place.

"Well . . . Ta'kasa. Why are you here on our planet? It must be for a good reason."

"I . . . uhhh . . ."

I wanted to explain about me and Lar'ja's time on Earth and that there's a bigger plot for war coming to both Earth and Yautja Prime. But then, I remembered Lar'ja's words about that small subject before.

We don't have evidence to take to the Order of Ancients that would convince them of this.

I had to roll my eyes for that. They wouldn't believe me anyway coming from a hybrid.

So I had to come up with another excuse for them, but I had no idea whatsoever. I was clueless, and it was apparent with my mouth opened so wide and eyes were staring blank into outer space. Some of the Yautja growled a bit, and I was feeling the pressure of it as small beads of sweat were dripping down my cheeks and forehead. I had to think fast, so I just went for it.

"I want to know how to become a great warrior. I want to understand the Yautja culture so I can better control my Yautja powers and I can't do that back on Earth with everyone coming after me."

I sighed in relief as Elder Datho leans back on his chair while tilting his head in curiosity. The room was silent for a while until Elder Yi'stbah interrupted again. I was getting fucking pissed off at this Yautja. I didn't care if he was an Ancient or whatever. I just wanted to teach him a lesson in shutting up.

"She's only deceiving us. Look at her! She had no signs of being Yautja whatsoever and looks weak. An Unblooded pup will beat her in a fight within five minutes if you ask me."

That sent red flags in my mind. My fists tightened, and my blood began to boil to extreme temperatures. I was seeing red at this moment. This guy doesn't have a fucking clue what I've been through in my time. Try beating a ten-foot monster by yourself why don't you?

This guy was pushing my buttons ever since I got here and I wanted to make sure that I wasn't as weak as I appeared. I straightened my back fully and started straight into this Yautja's eyes.

"Then why don't you prove it by fighting me? I'm sure you can handle someone like me."

For some reason, I didn't regret saying those words, but I had to think if it was my anger towards him that pushed me over the edge, or I just wanted to show everyone what I can do. Elder Yi'stbah inner mouth and mandibles open wide in shock, and all I gave him was a smirk and let out my tongue at him for a brief moment. He growls fiercely at me, gripping his chair to the point that his claws were grinding on the metal frame of his chair.

But Elder Datho interrupted us again, and I rolled my eyes at the repeat of events. However, I didn't want to get on his wrong side since he became interested in me. An'tar watches behind his Elder and I shivered once more from his gaze.

"You do make a good point, Little one. Everyone on this Council agrees?"

In unison, they bowed their heads down a bit with Elder Yi'stbah and that other Yautja called Go'yth trying their best to keep calm and follow as told. With their decision made, Elder Datho grunts and turns towards me, looking deep into my blue eyes.

"Then let it be settled. You will be evaluated."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What evaluation?"

When I asked that question, a roar from behind caught my attention, and I flipped around to see Go'yth leaping into the air with his wrist blades out and roars echoing this old building. He was about to land on me when I rolled over as he failed miserably to get me. Go'yth stands up tall and glares right to me.

Elder Datho tries to intervene. "Stop this Go'yth!"

But I looked into Go'yth's eyes and knew that no matter who stopped him, he would find a way to get to me. Elder Datho tries once more, but Go'yth didn't listen.

"I will show you, hybrid female, that you don't belong here. I will make sure of it!"

As fast as lightning, he rushes forward, bearing his blades towards me. With no way to escape and my anger towards him blinded me to everything else, I unsheathed the wrist blades from my gauntlets and waited for him.

Waited to prove myself that I can be recognized among the Yautja and finally prove my worth . . .

Hi Readers!

Anya had finally met the big boys who run the entire Yautja race, and some don't seem too pleased to see her. However, there is one that finds interest in her but for what purpose? That is the least on Anya's mind as she much battle for her worth in front of the whole Council that might or might not accept her. She will need to prove herself alright.

Hope that she will make it out of there in one piece? Find out when Chapter 4 comes around, and it might be soon with everything going on.

Enjoy! :))))


	4. Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 4: Evaluation

 

Go'yth roars as his mandibles spread to the max and his eyes burned with the lust to kill, directing right at me. I pulled out my wrist blades just as he was about to slice down through my chest and down further. I crossed both of mine in a protective shield until our weapons finally met. The metal of our blades crashed into one another, releasing sparks between us. His strength was incredible, like hitting a steel wall with nothing more than a hammer that can do little to no damage on it. The vibrations of the blades flow through to even my arm, shaking it like it got the brunt hit instead of my wrist blades. The force was incredible since my feet began to skid back on the metal floor, but I quickly planted them hard into the ground, holding my stance as much as possible.

I kept my eyes on him as he began to growl in his chest, showing displeasure but intrigued at the same time. But it wasn't like a curious one . . . more like enjoying it before he kills me.

"So you are not as weak as I thought you were. You kept your stance strong."

But as soon as he said that, he pushes my blades away as he did for his own. It was a fraction of a second, but I lost focus in trying to see what he was doing. He used that to his advantage as he swung his fist around like a hook and almost connected it to my head. My eyes widened, but I managed to dodge it by tilting my heat to the side. However, it joined with the side of my shoulder, slamming like concrete and sharp radiation of pain resounded throughout my shoulder and wrist. I yelped from it, and I saw a moment when Go'yth smirked as I was launched backward by a swift kick to my chest. I flew through the air, trying my best to stop the momentum but all I had was a slippery floor as I crashed into the wall behind me.

I grunted and slid down until I was kneeling on my hands and knees. I had to take a moment to get the air back into my lungs since I lost it when Go'yth kicked me. I gasped and heaved until I got my breathing under control. My heart, however, was beating too quickly and I didn't have much time to ease it down when Go'yth slowly strolls over to me.

"See? She can't even hold her own. At this rate, she won't last for long in an actual fight."

He turns around to the Council of Ancients, and I was stunned when most of them conversed with each other and began to nod slowly. When I set my direction to Elder Datho, he didn't give a definite answer, only observing every detail of the fight and me. He just rubbed his chin in critical thinking, but his eyes told me that he was waiting for something. But what?

I glanced behind him and saw An'tar stiff as a board but couldn't tell if he was just anticipating something too until I saw his fists tighten on each of his sides. It was like he didn't enjoy watching this, but I had no answer as to why. I was utterly confused.

But then, Go'yth turns around and walks closer to me, pulling out the wrist blades once more, and I went into instinct mode. Right as he was about to swing again, I rushed to my feet and rolled to the side, missing his blades by an inch of my chin. I got back into a stance, and Go'yth wasn't too pleased with this, growling in anger at me. I just smirked and waved my hands in a 'come and get me' gesture.

"What's wrong, Bid Guy? Still confident that I won't last long?"

I mocked him a little more by flipping the middle finger at him. I didn't care if he knew what it meant, but it was for my own satisfaction. If he thinks this will be easy, then let him come find out.

His reaction was priceless. His eyes widened in shock when everyone else began to chuckle a bit, getting a kick at my words to him. I giggled myself since it only made Go'yth angrier. He began to hiss as well, and that just makes me chuckle more.

Guess this guy can dish out but can't take it.

But that all changed in an instant when Go'yth charged again like a bull. Swiftly, I ran towards him, but when he thought I was going to attack again, I slid my body between his legs while delivering a blow to his knee. I earned a roar from him as he dropped to one knee, holding on to the one that I got earlier. I stood up from where I stopped my slide and rushed towards him with my blades out and ready. I wasn't intending to kill him, only hurt him enough that he can get the point across his thick and stubborn skull that I'm not one to be messed with. I jumped into the air and began to swing the blades down, intending to just give him a large scratch across his back. But I was too cocky, and I fucked up.

Next thing I knew, Go'yth saw this coming somehow and turned around quickly, grabbing my wrist with one hand while the other took hold of my throat. He tightened the choke hold, and I was starting to struggle to breathe. I had to act quickly, so I brought my other wrist blades down to his arm, but he swipes my other arm away by letting go of the previous one. As soon as he did that, he lifts me up in the air by my throat as he lets out a victory roar. Like he had just won the battle before I was finished. It made me sick, but that was way out of my mind since I was literally suffocating from the choke hole. He turns around and displays me to the Council. He laughs, and it sounded almost the same as the Bad Blood I fought on Earth.

"Elder Datho! This female has nothing to prove to us! Might as well end her suffering right here and now!"

I was expecting an agreement from the other Elders with Go'yth, but they didn't answer or move their heads like before. They just stood as if not wanting to explain it out of fear. I could barely keep my eyes open now, but I caught a glimpse of Elder Datho who seems not pleased by this sudden declaration from Go'yth. In fact, I swore I could hear a small growl coming from him. An'tar moves from behind Elder Datho and steps forward. His eyes glared through my enemy like daggers as he speaks sternly.

"You've already proven your point. There's no need to kill a female regardless of our species. Or have you forgotten out the Code of Honor?"

Despite struggling to breathe, I couldn't help but think about what An'tar had said. Code of Honor? They have some kind of rules to follow?

Then suddenly, Go'yth throws me around like a catapult and releases his hold, sending me skidding across the ground until I hit something that halts me for a second. This just makes my body roll even faster, causing my body to hit the ground hard each time. By the time I can to a complete stop across the circle, it felt like every part of my body was sore. Even my bones felt like they were about to crack if I moved even a single muscle and when I tried in an attempt to get up, my muscles were pulled so tight that I thought they were going to tear apart.

Despite the pain, I forced myself to try and get back on my feet, but as soon as I did, Go'yth comes straight at me, pushing me down on my stomach while keeping a firm foot on the middle of my back so that I couldn't move. I could hear him from above as he talks to the Council once more.

"So what? She's not even a living being and carries no worth. What was Lar'ja-din thinking of bringing her here? But then I should have expected it from the son of the Dark Blade Clan Leader after all."

That shook me to the core in shock. Lar'ja? The son of the Clan Leader? Why hasn't he told me?

Elder Datho speaks out in a stern voice. "You should stop now, Go'yth. You will only make things worse than you should."

I didn't know if Elder Datho wanted to make a point that he won or trying to dissuade him from killing me. Either way, Go'yth lifts his leg from my back. The weight was gone so I could get back up, but from being thrown around and choked earlier, it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I managed to get to my hands and knees while trying to get some breath in me until a faint but familiar sound of metal scraping across each other. I tilted my head up to see that Go'yth had some kind of metal spear in his hand, ready to drive it through me as he got into position. That sent off alarm bells in my head, and I tried to move faster, but my body wouldn't comply. I was frozen where I was.

Go'yth moves closer to me and swipes his spear underneath me so I'd fall on my face and stomach again. When I did, Go'yth laughed in the air and looked down at me with arrogance.

"You should be glad, Hybrid. To fall by the hands of a future member of the Council is an honor. I'll make sure that Lar'ja-din receives your head as a gift from me since you won't be much worth as a trophy. And of course, I'll send you to your pathetic parents for giving birth to you in the first place. What a waste . . ."

When he said those words, my whole demeanor changed in an instant. His words spoke ill of my mother as I remembered what she had done for me and Lar'ja. This guy was spitting on their faces, and the thought of him disrespecting them like that made my blood boil. Anger was now driving the need for me to kill him right where he stood over me. I got to my knees and looked up as Go'yth smirks while raising the tip of the spear to touch the center of my chest.

"Farewell, Lou-dte (child maker)."

He pulls the spear far back until he plunges it down towards my chest. But at that moment, I closed my eyes and remembered everyone that have died during my time on Earth. The pain of it was stinging my chest, but it fueled my rage to fight back. Even my mind was telling me to do the same.

Come on Anya! You can't let him get away with this!

I could only say that I was right. That this Yautja can't just go around and do as he pleases, even if he's part of the Council. That was actually far in the back of my mind. The air above whooshed around closer to me, and I knew he was about to get me.

Not this time you asshole!

With quick reflex, I grabbed hold of the shaft of the spear before it reached me. I could hear a faint gasp coming from Go'yth above like he was surprised that I managed to do what I did in front of him. You haven't seen nothing yet . . .

Unannounced to me, I could feel my body changing once more, but there was a slight pain going down my spine, but I kept my focus on Go'yth in front of me. It was then that I saw my hand transforming and I had a funny feeling that they are all going to be surprised. I didn't care at that point. Go'yth sees this, and his eyes widened in shock. He tries to pull back his spear, but it was useless, and he began to growl. I kept my eyes down as I felt my body keep changing more and more. Go'yth snarls this time at me.

"Let go you filthy hybrid!"

I smirked silently as he yanks on the spear again but no luck. I really had enough of this guy, so I slowly lift my head to him and what he sees made him back off a bit. My cheeks began to protrude, my legs and arms became thick, and my nails became as sharp as knives. Next thing I knew, I let out a tremendous Yautja roar.

Everyone in the room froze like an apocalypse was among them. Even Go'yth stood there like a statue in front of me, but I didn't give him a chance to react. Now in Yautja form, I yanked the spear towards me, and Go'yth loses his balance, falling towards me, and I had him where I wanted him to be. As soon as he was close, I took my fist, pulled it back as far as I could until I released it forward. It hits Go'yth's face square in the middle and heard the breaking of bone coming from him. The force sends him falling backward and onto his back, roaring in agony as he cupped his face in his hands.

I got onto my feet with incredible strength, still holding his spear in my hand as he turns his head towards me. He growls with such hatred, but all I could pay attention was that his lower mandibles were both broken, hanging by a thread as green neon blood dripped from his inner mouth. I spread my mandibles wide and let out another roar, causing him to flinch at the sound. I pulled up the spear in my hand and only took a glance before I had an idea in my mind. Without another moment, I threw it towards him as it flies across to its intended target. Go'yth reacts and dodges as it zips past and lodges into the wall.

Using this distraction, I rushed forward with my arms wide out to get him in a vise grip. Go'yth sees this and pulls out a knife, throwing it too fast for me to dodge as it slices into my shoulder. I grunted but ignored the searing pain as I collided with him like a raging avalanche, not stopping there as I rammed him into the nearby wall. I heard more bones snap from his spine and he roars again. I snarled at him and punched him again and again in the stomach and chest. He tries to stop me by raising his hand to get mine, but I was faster, grabbing his wrist. He tries to pull it away, but I was too strong for him. He looks to the side of my shoulder, and I followed his gaze, seeing the deep cut I received earlier already healing over, much to his shock. Finished with that, I looked deeply into his yellow eyes once more before I brought my face closer to his until my mandibles were just about to touch his, speaking in the Yautja language.

"You . . . will never disrespect my family or friends ever again. Or else I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you!"

His eyes widened in fear this time, and I relished in it. But to make sure he got the point, I looked at his hand and had one more thing to do. I began to pull his wrist towards me even more until I started to hear small popping from it. Go'yth began to squirm in my grip, but it was useless. He tries to use whatever he could to break free, even as far as trying to use his inner mouth to bite at me. He was too far to reach, but I knew he was becoming desperate. I smirked at him, so he understood what I was going to do next. His inner mouth drops in terror as I pulled hard on his wrist one more time before I twisted it in one hard, swift move as his arms bend unnaturally. It was broken.

Go'yth screams loud as I let him go entirely, watching him fall to his knees while gently holding on to his bent arm. I saw shards of bone protruding from his elbow along with his wrist. It was utterly mangled beyond recognition as Go'yth looks back up to me, glaring with all the hatred in him. My anger was still as intense as before, so I moved closer to him, and he backs up, going into defense, and I had to chuckle since it was the other way around a moment ago.

But just as I took one more step forward, a massive headache starts up, and I shrieked in pain, falling to the ground in the process. I was able to stop the fall by placing my hand onto the field while my other one gripped the side of my head hard. I put my head down until it was touching the ground, closing my eyes shut and remained that way for some time until the headache began to disappear. I loosened the grip from my head and slowly opened my eyes until I saw my hand. I was stunned that it was back to human form again and I began to wonder what the fuck had happened.

Why is this happening now? I thought I was done with this fucking shit!

"So this was interesting to see . . ."

I jerked my head up fast to see that Elder Bhinkath was the one who spoke out first. The look on his face seemed like he was interested since his mandibles twitched a few times and I only have seen that when a Yautja is curious. I got up to my feet slowly since my body felt like it had been through a workout, but I managed to straighten myself as I observed everyone around the room. Most were frozen in shock at the sight of my transformation for the first time. Much like my friends back on Earth when they saw it too except for Elder Datho just looked at me with curiosity.

But when I glanced at An'tar, it was something else. He was stiff as a board, but his eyes were telling another story. There was some kind of spark in them, but I had no idea what it was connected to. I noticed his fingers began to twitch as if trying to decide something. I didn't have the chance to observe more as the other Elders started to chat loudly to themselves.

"So she is a hybrid . . ."

"I've never seen anything like this. This isn't normal."

"Who would have thought that this female could do something like this?"

There were so many voices going on that I couldn't pin who was speaking. Some were the Elders, and then the Yautja behind them were talking as well, still figuring out what they had just seen. But one thing was sure: Elder Yi'stbah had definitely something to say as he roared in a fury.

"She's an abomination! This is unnatural! We need to get rid of her now!"

Elder Yi'stbah got up from his seat, growling in my direction as he began his descent towards me. I was worried that he would come to fight me and in the condition, I was in, he could easily overpower and kill me. Still shaking a bit, I pulled my wrist blades out and waited for his next move. However, I saw Elder Datho raise his hand up into the air like a signal and next thing I knew, the Arbitrators that were standing nearby put themselves between me and Elder Yi'stbah before he had the chance to get near. He growls and turns fast to Elder Datho.

"What in the pauk (fuck) are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Elder Datho leers down on Elder Yi'stbah, and a silent battle was going on between them. They didn't say anything to each other, but I noticed that these two didn't like each other, and in fact, this whole time I was here, they seemed to be at each other's throats, but Elder Datho would be the winner in the end. The others would follow his word too, and that suggested to me he was the leader of the Council but had Elder Yi'stbah trying to bite at his heels.

My head was starting to hurt from trying to understand it all. A power struggle or something? These guys never seem to stop fighting for a moment.

I remained silent as Elder Datho tries to calm down the already agitated Elder Yi'stbah who was fuming like he was on fire.

"She may be different but hasn't done anything that would deserve death. You should know the Code of Honor just as well as I do."

"She broke my pauking (fucking) mandibles and arm!"

All of us turned to the side upon hearing Go'yth's voice and saw that he managed to get to his feet but holding his badly damaged arm that was bent in so many unnatural ways. Usually, I would wish bad on anyone having such an injury, but then again he tried to kill me, so I smiled a little, not regretting doing that to him. He sees my smile and growls once more, but one Arbitrator moves between us, still believing that he might attack me despite the injury. Elder Datho makes eye contact with Go'yth as he does the same.

"You instigated the fight when I didn't command you to do so. And then you proceeded to try and kill her when I clearly wanted her alive. Although you are a Successor, you are not yet an Ancient and therefore would have been punished for insubordination. You should be glad that the hybrid only broke your arm and mandibles cause I would have ordered your punishment to be much worse."

Upon hearing those words, Go'yth winched and hunched down in submission. I didn't know what to make of this situation, but I just stayed out of it since I had little understanding of the hierarchy that the Council of Ancients has going. Elder Datho orders one of the Arbitrators to take Go'yth to get healed and rest. The Arbitrator lifts Go'yth and carries him out of a side door of the room but not before Go'yth gives me one last look of anger and in retaliation, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ta'kasa."

I heard my Yautja name and turned my head to see Elder Datho walking down the steps to me with An'tar right behind him. When he gets to my level, I suddenly hunch a little low and diverted my gaze down as to not look at him. For some reason, the aura around him gave me a feeling of fear but not like I should be terrified of him but rather fear him out of respect. I wasn't sure if it was because of the Yautja blood in me, but I just compiled, staying perfectly still until I could feel him stop just in front of me.

"Raise yourself up."

I followed his words and lifted myself up slowly until I was back at full height, but I didn't look into his eyes. But then his fingers wrap around my chin and lifts me up until I couldn't look away from him. Our eyes meet, and I shivered slightly from seeing the piercing gold color from them. He didn't seem angry, but it was like he was observing too close for my comfort. But then he lets go and backs up a bit. I blinked a few times as to what just happened as he began to speak.

"Today you have proven yourself to be strong but still doesn't change the fact that you're a hybrid and our race doesn't take too kindly to those who are different."

I sighed heavily and looked back down the ground once more, thinking that they will indeed kill me and in some strange and horrible way, I was expecting something like that. But then Elder Datho sighs and keeps on going.

"But you have not broken the Code, and by it, we cannot kill a female despite what you are. Besides, you may be of use to us if given the proper training. So for now, we will monitor your progress until we deem you one of us. That is all for today."

I lifted my head up so quickly upon hearing his words. He didn't seem to praise me and almost was on the border of being critical. But . . . I might have proven to him that I might become something more significant and was willing to give me a chance. At least I'm not going to die today.

But a sudden thought gets my attention, and I gasped quietly.

I need to tell him what I found about the Bad Bloods. They might not believe me but its worth a try.

I glanced into his eyes for just a moment and was about to speak out of what I wanted to say. But before I could even open my mouth, Elder Datho nods to one of the Arbitrators, and on command, one comes strolling over until he's beside him and me, bowing his head with his arm crossed. I cursed myself at being ignored like that, but I could see that Elder Datho wasn't in the mood for talk.

"Take her back to Lar'ja-din but also send her to the healer's deck to make sure she hasn't received grave injuries we don't see. Even, get some information on her biology and see what you can find and send it back to us. Understood?"

The Arbitrator nods. "As you wish, my Ancient."

As I watched the conversation between them, I didn't like the fact that he wanted to know of my 'biology' and such. Reminded me too much of when I was back with Stargazer at the labs. I growled in response and not realizing that everyone heard it until it was too late. Everyone turned to me in surprise, and I didn't like that I was the center of attention, so I dropped my eyes down once more. Not fazed by this, Elder Datho commands the Arbitrator and turns to walk back to the chair. The Arbitrator moved closer to me and was about to grab my arm until another voice calls out.

"No need for that. I will take her."

The Arbitrator stops to turn around, and I moved my head to the side to see the Yautja named An'tar comes walking right behind, putting a hand on the Arbitrator's shoulder. He responds by bowing his head like with Elder Datho and moves to the side, giving An'tar full access to me. My eyes locked with his and he gives a gentle smile, making me shiver once more. I leered my eyes at him for a moment.

Who is this guy and what is he playing at?

Then, Elder Datho calls out as he settled into his seat once again.

"What are you doing, An'tar?"

An'tar turns around, so his back was towards me and bowed his head down in respect to Elder Datho. Once he lifts his head back up, his voice echoes around the room so that the other Ancients can hear him.

"To make sure that she doesn't get attacked on the way, it's better for one member of the Council to be with her. Besides, I need to get some fresh air after being in this room with all of this aggravation."

He glances over to where Elder Yi'stbah had just gotten back to his seat. He glares right back at him, and An'tar just puffs at him. When that was done, he turns back to Elder Datho for his approval. It only takes a minute or two before Elder Datho talks.

"As you wish. But don't take too long. We still have other things to attend to."

An'tar bows once more, "Thank you, my Ancient."

His whole body turns back around to face me and I, once again, shiver when his eyes look down on me and his smile returns. He then extends a hand to me like he wanted me to take it. I wasn't sure if I should trust him just yet so I pulled back from him a bit, showing that I wasn't going to. His eyes drooped a little, and his hand drops to the side before he walks past me to the door. He commands one of the Arbitrators to open it, and they do so without hesitation. The door opens all the way, and An'tar looks back to me, holding an arm out in the direction of the hallway.

"Shall we?"

At first, I didn't want to move, but upon hearing the growls coming from Elder Yi'stbah, I had no intention of being in the same room as him, and I had enough action for one day. I moved my body forward at a somewhat fast pace until I went through the open door, not looking back as An'tar follows behind and the door slams shut.

Going through the tedious hall again, I just kept walking and remained silent as An'tar comes to my side. It was an awkward silence, and I was kind of getting sick about it. The Arbitrators weren't much luck in talking but the big guy next to me . . . Seems different. So out of bravery, I spoke quietly to him.

"So your name is An'tar, correct?"

I took a glance at him, and he just tensed a bit as his eyes looked down on me. I turned away once more, fearing that I may have gotten too far since he seemed rather essential and I have no clue of the Yautja customs yet. But I was taken by surprise when he chuckles.

"Yes. That is my name or Sky in the ooman language. And can I assume that Ta'kasa is not actually your true name is it?"

I looked back at him with my eyes widened in surprise, earning another chuckle from him.

"I can guess from your reaction that I'm correct."

"How did you know?"

He shrugs his shoulders in response. "You came from the ooman planet, so I was expecting a 'unique' name rather than a Yautja one. So can I ask what is your real name?"

He tilts his head at me, and I just turned my head back forward just as we made it to the lift with the guards beside them. An'tar nods to them and they bow in response. They press another code into the panel, and the lift opens up, allowing An'tar and me to move inside. The doors close and the lift begins its descent back down. We stayed silent for quite some time until I snuck a peek at him, but it was a mistake as he was staring down at me.

I looked down again, but I was starting to feel like a jerk for not answering his question. He wasn't trying to push me for it, but he just waits for me to respond. I was sure that he could force it out of me but chooses to respect my time. My guilty conscience was getting the best of me, and I just sighed.

There's no harm in telling I suppose. The Council already have seen me transform. What do I got to lose?

"My name is Anya. But Ta'kasa was given to me as a gift, so I use that."

The reaction I got from his was unexpected. I watch as he closes his eyes and raises his chin into the air and I could have sworn that a small purr was coming from his chest. Before I could have a chance to confirm it, An'tar opens his eyes and moves back to look at me. He smiles again, opening his mandibles slightly while his inner mouth tightens.

"Anya. It's a beautiful name."

Right then and there, I felt exposed, and I had to turn my head away so that he couldn't see the blush that was forming in my cheeks. I shook my head a bit to try and calm myself, but it wasn't working. The next possible thing I could think of is trying to change the subject, so I turned to him again.

"So . . . what's the deal between the angry guy and leader back there?"

His eyes squinted close to each other, and his head tilts as if in confusion. But the lift comes to a stop, and the doors open once more to the same hall that I went through before. We stepped out, and the guards bowed their heads to An'tar, moving back into position on the sides of the lift as we began to head for the exit. I noticed that An'tar looked back to see if the guards were at a certain distance, he answers my question from before.

"You mean Elder Yi'stbah and Elder Datho? They are always at each other's throats. Mostly from the first because my Ancient, Elder Datho, is the leader of the Council and Elder Yi'stbah hates it. Been that way for a long time."

"Why?"

Before An'tar could answer, we were just about to pass through the entrance that leads to the outside, and he gives me a quick say.

"It's a long story. Perhaps another time when we're not in a rush."

He turns around, gazing away but I wanted more answers. However, we have gotten this far in our conversation despite being our first time knowing each other, so I decided to back off until next time. But I became slightly uncomfortable when his tone sounded hopeful when saying those last few words. I shook my head as the doors to the outside open, and the light blinds me once again.

I swear I need sunglasses every time for this.

But as my eyes adjusted to it, I was back looking at the empty courtyard, and I looked around to find Lar'ja in the middle of it with A'kib beside him. I smiled and wanted to go to him as quickly as I could, but after the fight, I had with Go'yth, my body could only go as fast as walking. An'tar sees this, and I glanced for just a moment as he faces forward with a stern look. I lifted my eyebrow in confusion.

What's up with him all of a sudden?

We kept walking towards Lar'ja, and when we were just a few feet away, I was about to call out to him but what I see stops me in my tracks.

I observed as he talks to a bunch of Yautja, which I have no idea who they were, with one in front of him speaking in a mocking tone or at least I thought it was. I couldn't correctly hear what they were saying but the next thing that comes from the Yautja's mouth, Lar'ja flinches back a bit before I could listen to him growl again. The aura around him got intense, and I could only guess that he wasn't happy with what they said.

As soon as we got closer, An'tar growls out to the bunch of Yautjas, and everyone turns to face in our direction. Upon seeing An'tar, the Yautja bow in respect and start to walk away as soon as An'tar growls once more. However, the leading Yautja had one more thing to say to Lar'ja, and this time, I could hear what he said.

"Enjoy your time with the hybrid, Ooman pauker (human fucker)."

With that, the leading Yautja quickly turns around and catches up with his group, leaving only me, Lar'ja, and An'tar at the moment. I moved away from An'tar and walked towards Lar'ja with open arms and a smile on my face.

"Lar'ja."

But as I got closer, he doesn't move an inch, and his eyes turn away from me for just a moment. I slowly stopped only midway as my arms dropped and my smile disappeared slowly.

"Lar'ja? What's wrong?"

He still didn't move and so when my patience wore thin, I smacked him on the side of his arm, and that forces him to lift his eyes back to me. I looked into his golden ones sternly, trying to make sense of his sudden change in behavior.

"Why are you acting so different?"

"It's nothing."

He answers me back in the human language quickly, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear from him. I was beginning to feel frustration growing in my chest, but as I was about to ask him, An'tar comes between us with the intent of calming the tension between us.

"Hello, Lar'ja. Nice to see you again."

Lar'ja breaks from his position and bows his head very low with his arm crossed like the others. He comes back up and speaks in Yautja language this time.

"Lord An'tar. What are you doing out here?"

An'tar smirks a bit and looks in my direction before turning his gaze back to Lar'ja.

"I'm here to escort her until she gets to the healer's deck for a quick checkup. Got into a nasty fight with Go'yth in the Council's room."

Lar'ja immediately turns his head towards me, glancing all over my body to try and find any wounds he could see. Although I appreciated that he was looking out for me, I was still bitter about our initial encounter recently so I turned my gaze away from him and he flinches back. Lar'ja moves to look at An'tar.

"Why did you let her fight? She's not strong enough for Go'yth."

When I heard the doubts in his voice, I couldn't take it anymore as he still thinks that I can't handle myself in there. I made it out alive as you can see!

Without warning, I yelled into his face before An'tar could answer him.

"I can take care of myself or have you forgotten about that?!"

That caused Lar'ja to step back in shock. I guessed that he wasn't expecting me to know what he was saying since Lar'ja was using the Yautja language, which he knows I wasn't an expert in it yet. I kept my glare at him as he switches back and forth between An'tar and me.

"She can understand us?"

An'tar points at the band at my wrist, but I didn't pay attention to what he was doing, keeping my glare on Lar'ja.

"She has a translator until she knows how to speak our tongue. She'll have it while she's being trained to become one of us."

Lar'ja glances back at An'tar and straightens his posture. "So the Council decided this?"

An'tar nods. "Yes. They will observe her until then. Right now, we need to escort her to the healer's deck for further evaluation."

As soon as he said that, I heard A'kib's barking from behind Lar'ja as he moves to the side and catches me in his sight. I lost the glare on Lar'ja and turned my focus on A'kib, smiling as he jumped with excitement. I held my arms out to him.

"Come here, A'kib!"

He does so without hesitation and jumps to my side, rubbing his head on my leg as I chuckled. When he was done, A'kib sits down and wags his stub of a tail at me, which I thought was cute. I didn't sense An'tar moving to my side until A'kib stops and tilts his head upon seeing him. I turned to him, and An'tar huffs in surprise.

"He seems to be loyal to you."

I smiled. "He is."

But then, Lar'ja growls a bit in our direction and we both turn to him, wondering what was on his mind. An'tar sternly looks at him, and Lar'ja stops, bowing his head back down.

"My apologies for that but I need to take Anya to our Clan Leader. He wants to see her before we go to the healer's deck."

An'tar relaxes but when Lar'ja spoke about the Clan Leader, memories of what happened back with the Council of Ancients repeated within my mind.

"What was Lar'ja-din thinking of bringing her here? But then I should have expected it from the son of the Dark Blade Clan Leader after all."

The frustration that I had before comes back, and I wasn't too happy about that. Lar'ja had many secrets that he hadn't told me despite being close to each other after all that has happened on Earth. I silently growled inside myself, making sure none of them knew about it. While that was happening, An'tar looks at Lar'ja and nods.

"I agree. If the Dark Blade Clan leader wants to see her first, then we will go there first."

With that, An'tar turns around to follow the path out of the empty plaza. I began to follow behind but was stopped when Lar'ja gently grabs my wrist in his. I turned quickly to leer into his eyes as he started to ask me quietly.

"Are you alright? What happened in there?"

"Why should I tell you?"

He flinches a bit from my response and to be honest, I tried my best to keep my anger hidden from him, but it slipped out a little when I said those words. But there was no turning back now as Lar'ja pulls on my wrist again and growls a little.

"I do care. Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

I growled back at him. "I'm not the only one keeping secrets. Why didn't you tell me before that you were the son of the Dark Blade Clan leader?"

His whole body freezes at that moment, and I waited for his answer, but nothing came. All he did was twitch his mandibles while his eyes widened in shock. I sighed in frustration.

"I thought so."

I ripped out my wrist from his hand and turned around so I could catch up with An'tar who stood there patiently for us. I whistled for A'kib, and he comes running to my side as I leave Lar'ja to hold there in shock, not moving for a bit until I heard him walking behind us. An'tar bows a little to me as I did the same before stepping forwards.

Although I was angry with Lar'ja, my heart felt like it was starting to break as I tried to figure out what changed him all of a sudden. But all I could do was sigh in disappointment as we made our way to the Dark Blade Clan.

HI Readers!

I hope everyone is doing well. So we got Anya who had shown her powers to the Council of Ancients and got different reactions. One side hates her and wants to destroy her while the other is curious and eager to learn more about Anya. Along with that, An'tar seems very interested in her while Lar'ja is acting more distant than usual and Anya looks very annoyed.

But for now, she's on her way to meet the Leader of the Dark Blade Clan. What will happen to her? Will he accept her as well or she will be outcast from this world as well? Including from Lar'ja?

Find out when Chapter 5 comes along next week!

Also, since I just got an account for Grammarly, I'm going to be posting another chapter for Endurance and Nexus but I might be able to update once a week (Nexus being the exception), and I can't hold in all the excitement! :)))

Enjoy! :)))


	5. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 5: Greetings

 

We made our way through the maze of buildings once more. I had to admit that everything was looking the same and I had to ask how they know which way to go. An'tar just answers that he used to this and that eventually over time, I'll be able to do the same thing without noticing it. I just shrugged in frustration, but all he does is chuckle a bit. It didn't suit well for Lar'ja as I could hear a growl everything An'tar would try to speak to me. I just flat ignored it along with An'tar as we kept moving through the market after market with A'kib right beside me, having the best time of his life or at least I believed so since he was hopping around a lot.

But then we went through a particular market that was one of the busiest I've seen so far. I was expecting a bunch of weapons and supplies like the others before, but instead, there were trinkets, skulls, and even jewelry in which I thought Yautjas weren't interested in. But they were there. Somehow, I was drawn to one tent that was selling these things, and without noticing, I broke off from our group and slowly walked over to them.

Some Yautja that were in front turned around and saw me. The glares from them stopped me in my tracks as they didn't look too pleased by my presence. But that is when I noticed something different about one of them. One Yautja was taller than the others by like a foot or two, but the physical characteristics were slimmer and more robust than the others. I studied a bit more and saw that the Yautja's chest was bigger and reminded me of breasts. That is when I put the pieces together and realized that this Yautja was a female. I've never seen one until now, and it gave me some sort of idea of what I looked like in my Yautja form. So females are bigger than males huh?

But then the group started to growl a little, and A'kib comes to my side, growling back at them. With all the tension in the area, I was about to forget going to the tent until An'tar moves beside me, posing himself taller than the others. Lar'ja follows suit as well but hangs back a bit, like trying to show himself but also to keep at a distance. I had no idea, but it was starting to concern but also anger me at the same time.

As soon as the Yautja saw An'tar, they scurried out of there and went into opposite directions. The female Yautja was about to take off as well but not before moving closer to An'tar and giving off a soft purr to him. I was getting uncomfortable about this, and An'tar noticed. All he does is flick his hand in front of her as a sign for her to go away. The female looks at me growl and then makes her way out of there. I looked up at An'tar as he looks down at me.

"What was that all about?"

An'tar just shrugs his shoulders again like it was nothing extraordinary.

"Just a female that wants my 'special' attention but I'm in no mood. Just don't let it bother you."

I shrugged my shoulder as well, but the 'special' attention he was talking about got me thinking, and I had to hide my blush that was starting to form on my cheeks. An'tar looks behind and sees Lar'ja finally coming to us, and he puffs.

"Where were you, Lar'ja? Watching the action from a distance?"

That made Lar'ja turn his head around as if embarrassed. I tilted my head, wondering what was changing in him. He was getting weirder and weirder but I shook my head as I looked back at the tent. An'tar sees this and turns to me.

"Were you interested in something?"

I looked back and forth between the tent and An'tar until I opened my mouth.

"Just curious. That shop sells jewelry that I've never seen before."

I kept my gaze at the tent, but one particular jewelry caught my eye as it was hanging from the top of the tent. It was a silver necklace that had a simple design to it, but in the middle of it, a small, blue stone hung on it and that what drew me in. I didn't notice that An'tar was looking where I was and began to chuckle again. That broke my concentration on the necklace, and I looked up to see him smirk. I looked down after that.

"See anything you like?"

"No."

I answered fast so that he would be discouraged in taking the conversation further. And then, I felt a giant hand on my shoulder, and I froze at that point, check to see that it was An'tar's hand on me. I opened my mouth to tell him to get it off, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to do until a growl from behind caused us to separate. I looked back, and Lar'ja's posture was tense, and his eyes solely focused on An'tar who acted like it was nothing. Seeing as tension was building up yet again, I decided to break it up.

"We need to get moving. You don't want to be late getting back. Right?"

I directed my question to An'tar, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"True. Or else I'll get another lecture from my Ancient about taking my time when I need to set my priorities straight."

With that, he moves to turn around, and I follow suit, calling A'kib to come. We get to where Lar'ja was, and An'tar passes by him while I try to do the same except Lar'ja starts walking beside me. I could feel something between us but definitely not like it was before. This was like an uneasy feeling, and I didn't like it one bit. Lar'ja moves closer as we kept walking with An'tar in the lead until he whispers to me.

"You shouldn't get too close to him."

I turned my head fast to him, giving a disbelief look at him that made him give the same look back to me.

"Why?"

"Cause he only wants trouble and you are getting too close for comfort."

"At least he doesn't try to act like he doesn't know me like what you did back there."

That didn't settle well with Lar'ja as he begins to growl low at me, but before he could say anything else, I walked faster until I was out of reach from him and went beside An'tar's side, which there was a better atmosphere than back with Lar'ja. He was confusing me all the more as a headache comes on in which I tried to ignore.

What's wrong with him? This isn't the Lar'ja I knew back on Earth. Or was it that I didn't see his true self? Urg!

When I knew thinking about this wasn't helping me, I ignored it as I kept my walk next to An'tar through more markets and between buildings until An'tar points out to a particular structure that was much grand that the other surrounding it but not as much as the Council.

"There it is. The Dark Blade Clan residence."

All I could do was open my mouth in shock and awe. I was expecting something smaller than this or like multiple, more modest buildings that this but this was like a skyscraper, and I didn't think it was being used for living quarters.

"So one clan has a whole building to themselves? I was expecting something smaller . . ."

An'tar starts laughing like he couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. He had to take deep breaths so he could let some words out of his mouth.

"Yes. There are dozen of clans, and each one has a building that they can come to after hunts and travel. Depending on the status of the clan, the buildings have more quality to them than others. The Dark Blade Clan is one of the greatest ones, and you will see what I mean."

I was still thinking about what he meant by that, but he started to fasten his pace, and I tried to keep up with him. From a distance, the building was nothing more than just like the others with a little different design of red outlining it. The large door that sat in the middle of it had an important symbol that reminded me of a red, bloody crown. It had a small plaza like the Council's but not as big. Still, it was an impressive site to see.

Once we got only a few feet away from the entrance, there were some Yautja that were conversing in front of it, and they turned as soon as one of them sees us. They all bowed their heads and crossed their arms as An'tar did the same except less exaggerated. They lifted their heads, but when they saw me, I was met with little glares once more. To be honest, I was starting to get annoyed by it but wasn't sure if it's because I see it every time or that I didn't like being isolated like this. But then, Lar'ja comes between them and me, glaring down at them. They saw this and cower away as something spooked them, scattering within the plaza or leaving altogether. Lar'ja calms down a bit and turns to me in which I turn my head at the last minute to avoid his gaze. An'tar merely smirks and comes closer to us.

"Well Lar'ja. It seems that your reputation precedes you. Guess being away for a while didn't change things."

When I heard An'tar's words, I looked back at Lar'ja, and he seems to flinch away from my sight. The anger boils in me, and my fist tightens harder to contain my emotions before they have a chance to break through. My focus was broken when An'tar calls out to me.

"Let's get inside to the meeting room. The Clan Leader is waiting for us."

An'tar moves to the side and in such a typical fashion waves his hand out in the direction of the door for me to go through. I huffed a little and took his invitation, walking towards it as An'tar, Lar'ja and A'kib follow behind.

I was glad that there were no guards to stop us this time. I was getting slightly annoyed by them. The door automatically opens as soon as I got close to it, revealing a different structure than the building where the Council of Ancients resides. It had a huge room like a lobby in a hotel except that there was no desk, just some seats on the side by the walls with many Yautja walking around, including more females as well. It was very diverse but what was in common is that all of the Yautja had armor with a streak of red going across some part of it with the same red crown symbol as well.

So I assume that it is the clan symbol? Unless it's a new trend this season.

"A lot to take it?"

An'tar's voice echoes to me, and I twisted my head fast to him. I was still amazed by how much I've seen in one day but also exhausted as well. All I could do was nod a little and An'tar smiles again. I turned my gaze down and stood there until a growl from behind got our attention. I noticed that Lar'ja moved away a bit and was heading in a direction where a set of small doors were on the side of the central area.

"Come on. The meeting room is this way so hurry up."

This time, I could hear a tone of impatience coming from Lar'ja like he had enough of the conversation between An'tar and me. Now, things were getting weirder with him. I didn't understand it at all. I shook my head while my eyes looked down into the ground until An'tar moves beside me.

"We better go. And you should keep your pet out here. Don't want to get A'kib into trouble."

I looked towards A'kib who was waiting beside me before going back to An'tar and nodded. I patted A'kib's head and told him to wait for here. And just like a good boy, he barked happily before laying down on the ground. With that, both of us made our way across the main area and right behind Lar'ja who was waiting for us but kept a very close eye on An'tar. When we reached him, all of us walked together with me behind the two Yautja with Lar'ja glaring at An'tar while the other just shrugs it off. As soon as they were just in front of the door, it automatically opens up to the meeting room, but I couldn't get a good view with Lar'ja and An'tar in front, but as soon as we got passed the door, I couldn't help but be amazed.

The room was huge for something I was expecting to be smaller like an office or something. This one stretched to the point that it might hold ten or twenty Yautja at a time. A vast, elongated table sat in the middle with large chairs resting by its sides. Panels lined beside the walls that reminded me of computers in a workspace, but all were unoccupied. It only then did the three of us walked further into the room that I saw another chair that was high above the group as if designed to overlook the entire room . . . And it was fancier than the others as well.

But what really stopped me in my tracks is the two Yautjas that were standing there, talking about things I didn't understand. It didn't take long for both of them to turn their gazes on us, and for some reason, I maneuvered myself to hide my body behind An'tar, but I didn't make it too visible since I didn't want them to think I was scared.

Will that work? You dummy . . .

All of us stopped as I watched both Lar'ja and An'tar bows their heads down to the two Yautja, and they reciprocated it back with a little one. The one on the right began to speak out to them as I hanged again to hear what he was saying with an arrogant tone.

"Well Lar'ja. You have finally returned in one piece. Was the mission a success?"

Lar'ja grunted a little, clearly annoyed by this male Yautja. "It was, Hakr'ouh. You don't have to say it like that."

I could only hear a chuckle from the Yautja named Hakr'ouh. "I have to make sure that you did since you tend to mess things up badly. Makes some around here question your abilities."

"Pauk (fuck) you!"

"Lar'ja. That's enough."

It was a different, older voice from Hakr'ouh that sounded like someone more mature. But what made it unique was that he didn't even need to yell it out like Lar'ja for everyone to feel the seriousness coming from him. I watched as Lar'ja stepped back a bit, straightening himself out as if he was reprimanded for his behavior. I was tempted to see if it was the Clan Leader, but some instinct inside stopped me from moving. It was silent after a while, but then the same voice calls out again.

"An'tar. It's a surprise to see you here. Why have you come?"

An'tar chuckles a bit and takes a glance at me for just a moment before returning back to the conversation.

"I was sent by the Council to bring the hybrid female that came with Lar'ja."

When he said that, the whole room fell silent and that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't move, and Lar'ja looks back to me the same way as An'tar did moments ago, filled with a little worry. That didn't help as the same feeling crept into me as well.

Great . . .

"Where is she?"

My eyes widened when he asked for me, and An'tar turns his head around to see that I was also afraid. Lar'ja saw this as well but didn't appreciate it when An'tar gently grabbed the end of my shirt and tugged a little. I looked back at him, and he smiled a little while I heard Lar'ja begin to growl a little bit. When we heard a grunt from in front of us, An'tar lets go of me, and both turn their attention back to them. After a moment or two, both of them stepped to the side, fully exposing me to the two Yautjas I saw earlier.

Whether I was ready or not, I faced them head on but kept my gaze almost low to the ground, seeing a bit of what they looked like. The one on the right that spoke earlier had one of the most unadorned armor on him. Only a piece of metal on the side of his chest, leaving only netting along his skin. His mask hung on the side of his belt that held his codpiece together, but he did have some armor that was similar to Lar'ja's. For one, the gauntlets were about the same except there was red where gold would be on Lar'ja and had leg braces the same way. Other than that, he didn't look as advanced than Lar'ja. But the other Yautja was the complete opposite.

His body was covered in every inch of armor as possible. I could barely see his skin that was only revealing itself from the elbows and knees along with his knuckles. Many designs had been etched on the chest plate that had lots of tiny details, which I couldn't help but admire but the red crown mark stood out above all, right in the middle of his chest. He had a long, red cape that fell below his knees and from just that, I was standing in front of a clan leader with no doubt. I didn't see his face, worried that I might cause something terrible but it was more of that same feeling that I should fearfully respect him.

I remained there for quite some time until Hakr'ouh chuckles in surprise.

"So this is the female? She looks so lean and barely has any muscle to her. Might as well use her for training the Unblooded."

As soon as he said that, Lar'ja goes defensive and growls deep and low to him while An'tar's posture tenses a little but keeps himself calm, a sign of maturity or at least I believed so. Hakr'ouh back up a little but keep his ground, grunting a little at Lar'ja.

"So the rumors are somewhat true then. You're really are possessive of her."

Lar'ja growls again, and I was starting to think that Hakr'ouh was just baiting Lar'ja into a fight, getting in on the edge of losing it and I prayed that Lar'ja would keep his cool. I had enough fighting today. Please . . .

I had to thank the Clan Leader for the assistance cause he snarls at both Hakr'ouh and Lar'ja at the same time, breaking the tension that was building between them in an instance before straightening himself up.

"Both of you must behave yourselves. This is inappropriate behavior especially from you, Hakr'ouh."

Right then, Hakr'ouh faces the Clan Leader and bows his head low. "Forgive me, Lord Daugouand."

The Clan Leader swipes his hand away at him and nods his head to him, making Hakr'ouh bow again and begin walking down the steps until he was at level with us. Both Lar'ja and An'tar kept a close eye on him as he starts to walk past. But at the last minute, his burning amber eyes catches to my blue ones, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread going through me. I barely met this Yautja, and already he was giving me the creeps. He gave one last smirk at me before he turns away, walking out of the meeting room.

Like a balloon had popped, all of the tension was released, and everyone relaxed a bit, including me for a bit before remembering that the Clan Leader was still here. I looked back down as I could only hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I remained even until the steps stop just in front of me and I could listen to breathing only a few feet away. It was starting to get unsettling until his voice calls to An'tar and Lar'ja.

"Can the two of you leave us for a moment? I would like to speak with the female alone."

An'tar was the first to speak. "Are you sure? I was told to escort her to you and then to the healers to get her biology."

I heard only a sign from in front of me. "I'm sure. And besides, Elder Datho kept calling me to ask where you are and to tell that you need to return immediately."

Right as he said that, I could have sworn that An'tar sighed in disappointment like he was going to miss out on something big, but as duty calls, he bows his head a little and turns around to make his way out. But then, he stops just to my side and pats my shoulder gently. I was stunned by this as I looked to see him smiling once more. My cheeks began to burn, and I had to look away. Again, Lar'ja growls once more and that was a signal for An'tar to leave as he lets go of me and finally exits.

Now that he was gone, the Clan Leader calls out to Lar'ja this time.

"You should go and get some rest. I'm sure you had a long journey from your mission."

"But . . ."

There was a slight hesitation in his voice as he glances at me. I gave him one quick look before keeping my eyes down to the ground once more. I was still a bit angry at his actions earlier, and I grunted in annoyance so that he got the message that I was in no mood. I could sense that Lar'ja wanted to say something more, but the Clan Leader stopped him from doing so.

"Go, my son. I'll take care of her."

Lar'ja hesitated for just a moment until he bows towards the Clan Leader and turns to exit the meeting room. He glances at me, but I turned away as soon as we made eye contact. He sighs as he too makes his way out, leaving the Clan Leader alone and me.

It was pretty awkward at that moment. I had no idea what to say or act in his presence. All I knew what to do is keep my eyes down to avoid contact with him. I listened as he began to take some steps forward, getting closer by the moment and my heart started to pound into my chest as my mind scrambled for something.

Come on, Anya! Just say something before you lose your marbles. If that happens, then you are fucked!

But no matter what I did, nothing was coming out of my mouth. It was just more silence on my part until his footsteps stopped enough that I could actually see his large feet in my view. My hands began to tremble, and I tried my best to keep it contained, gripping them into fists tightly. But then, my whole body froze as I felt two large, fingers grabbing on my chin and slowly raising my head up to him. I wanted to pull away, but nothing was listening to me. I silently screamed at myself until my eyes were lifted and stared into a pair of golden eyes.

As I was expecting a stern or grumbly look from his, it was entirely the opposite. His eyes showed wonder and surprise in them. It took me by surprise, but somehow, it was like he was seeing through me and to someone else. I lifted my eyebrows in concern as he began to study more, making me feel vulnerable. He looks around my face, at my hair, then my ears until he returns back to my eyes. I also began to study him but he closely resembled Lar'ja with the same v-shape mark on his forehead and the color of his skin was the same as well. A scar was etched on his forehead that resembled the red crown I saw on the armor earlier, so I could only imagine it has some importance. But when my body began to shake a little, he noticed that I was a bit scared and removed his fingers from me.

"My apologies. It was very rude of me to do that without your consent."

My eyes widened in shock. He spoke English to me?! That was the last thing I thought he was able to do since Lar'ja was the only one who could.

"You know how to speak English?"

His eyes widened a little, but then he composes himself, stepping back and forth a little to get himself back into position before he addresses me.

"There are some Yautja that have learned to speak the language, but even so, most don't prefer to do so here. Only for hunts on the ooman planet."

"And you're one of them?"

I moved my fingers in a circular motion like someone who is trying to get the message. The Clan Leader nods his head but clears up his reasons for it.

"I've learned to speak it a long time ago but not solely for hunting. Just something I became interested in."

"Oh."

That did make me feel a little better, but it was strange to have another Yautja speak the ooman language as well as Lar'ja. I totally forgot that I was losing myself in thought until the Clan Leader grunts a little but not out of annoyance or anger but rather to get my attention. I snapped out of it and looked back at him.

"Sorry."

He waves his hand as if it was no big deal.

"It's alright. A lot must have happened since you came here. But I forget my manners as we haven't properly introduced ourselves. Normally, everyone calls me Lord Daugouand, but you can call me Daugo if you like."

Again, he surprised me again. His formalities with me were different than the other Yautja that I've encountered, which is nothing more than growls and glares. Daugo treated me like I was a respected member of his clan, which made me feel a little more comfortable in his presence. As I looked back at him, I noticed that he was waiting for something and I remembered that he told me his name and was expecting to get my name. I cleared my throat a little and spoke out.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ta'kasa."

I still used my Yautja name since I didn't know if I can trust him completely. But then his eyes squinted down in size as if curious about something.

"But your other name is Anya, correct?"

When he said my name, my whole body froze in an instant. How did he know my name? My mind was trying to connect the pieces as to how he found out about it until he raised his hand up to stop me.

"Sorry to surprise you like that. Lar'ja told me all of what happened back on the ooman planet on your way here. He spoke a lot about you actually."

When he brought up Lar'ja and how he told things to Daugo about me, I tensed up and looked back down. He knew a lot about me, but I realized that I knew very little about him. I only found out from someone else that he was Daugo's son. A small, sharp pain radiated in my chest for a moment until Daugo interrupted.

"What's wrong?"

I answered him quickly. "Nothing. It's just that he tells a lot about me, but he doesn't tell me about him. I only found out that he's your son from An'tar."

I looked back up, and that is when I saw Daugo drop his eyes down for just a moment like he was sad about something. I didn't know what I did to make him do that, so I was about to call out to him when he looks back at me.

"I know . . . My son is not the easiest person to get along. After everything he has been through."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't know why my big mouth had to say that because if I had know that by saying that would cause Daugo to flinch for a moment, I would have slapped myself in the cheek before I let it out. However, Daugo relaxes again and smiles at me.

"That is best for another time. Right now, I think we should head to the healers to get you checked and then I have to stop somewhere else before showing your room that's being prepared."

"My room?"

I had to admit, but I was surprised when he spoke about having my own room. It wasn't like I was expecting any sort of treatment like this. I mean . . . after landing here and only receiving insults and death threats, it wasn't what I planned for. Daugo turns and clicks his mandibles together a bit. It was the same as Lar'ja before asking a question so I could imagine that he was a little confused.

"Of course. After what you have done for Lar'ja and my clan back on the ooman planet, you have earned the right to stay with us. However, you will need more than that to be fully accepted into the Dark Blade Clan. But worry about that later."

He walks up to my side and motions me to follow him. I take a few steps before I remembered to tell him something important about what happened on Earth when he mentioned it. About the Bad Blood . . . The plans for domination on their part . . . I needed to tell him.

I called out to him, which made him turn around reasonably quickly as I let my mouth run so fast that it was like I was running a marathon.

"Hold on. I have so much to tell you of what happened on Earth. The Bad Blood that I fought told me that they have plans that mean to destroy my home and—"

But he cuts me off, putting his hand up once more and I tightened my lips closed.

"It's alright, Anya. I have already been informed, but I know you have many questions. For now, let's take it one step at a time. I will tell you later in private."

Again, he motions me to follow him. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I walked quickly to my side as he looks down on me, giving me a small smile in the process. Feeling more comfortable with him, I smiled back and looked forward as we made our way out of the meeting room.

Hello everyone! :D

I've decided to post my prepared chapters for both Metamorphosis and Endurance this week since classes are hectic this week and don't want all of you beautiful readers to wait that long. :) (Nexus will wait a little longer with Metamorphosis catching up).

So Anya finally meets with Lord Daugouand, leader of the Dark Blade Clan who is also Lar'ja's father. But somehow, he's more gentle and well-mannered than most Yautja she has met. But like what Daugo said, it will take more than what she has done on Earth to be accepted as a warrior and huntress. Will she have the chance to prove herself? To show all the Yautjas that she is capable of living amongst them?

It's hard to tell with An'tar showing interest (obviously) and Lar'ja acting weirder than ever with Anya trying to figure it out. Lots of distractions and enemies around her who are in plain sight and others hiding in the dark. Will she find out about the Bad Bloods?

Find out when Chapter 6 comes along next week!

Enjoy! :)))


	6. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 6: Settling In

 

We made our way out of the building and into the outside once more. It was quieter than usual with only a few Yautjas walking around in front of us. But then again, it was getting late since the suns were dimming down a little. I had no exact time since this planet knows no such things like clocks and watches, so I had to guess it was almost time to get some sleep. I yawned, and Daugo must have noticed, apologizing for dragging me so late. I told him it was alright. His mandibles twist a little to make that warm smile I liked. It made my whole body comfortable even in his presence. Without warning, A'kib, who followed us from the building, came to my side and wagged his little stub of a tail when he saw me. I smiled and patted his head for reassurance.

"He really likes you."

I nodded but kept patting A'kib. "He's been following me since that fight with the Bad Blood. He's a good boy."

I lifted my head back up to Daugo and chuckled. In my little brain, I waited for him to say something about it. After all, he was Lar'ja's father and every time I do that in front of Lar'ja, he would get annoyed. All I got was a small chuckle that almost mirrored my own.

"Yes. He is, but it's best if we take him to your room."

"What do you mean?"

I gave him a look that conveyed my feeling of worry. Many of the Yautjas don't like me as it is and if A'kib were to be left alone, I dread what might happen while I was gone. Daugo must have sensed it as he patted my head gently.

"He will be fine. I'll make sure he's taken care of."

From his words, comfort had seeped into every part of my being. How can someone like him calm me down like that?

I don't know how he does it, but in some way, I was glad for it. I smiled a little as Daugo reciprocates by bowing his head down in approval. He removes his hand and calls for a Yautja that I've never met before but must have been part of the Dark Blade Clan since he had similar armor with the adorned red crown symbol in the middle. He bows towards Daugo in respect and stands there, waiting for his leader's command.

"Take him back to her room. Make sure he gets there in one piece."

The Yautja warrior bows, pulling out a leash and collar from his belt. A'kib sees this and begins to growl, sending the warrior into a fighting stance and growling in return. My heart begins to race a little in panic, but I remained calm as not to push the situation further. I placed my hand on A'kib's head and stroked it gently.

"It's okay, A'kib. Don't worry."

Just like that, A'kib relaxes and looks up at me. I smiled and removed my hand from A'kib, giving me a small bark to know that he was happy. As much as I wanted to stay with him, Daugo reminded me that I had an 'appointment' at the healer's so I had no choice but to let the hunter take A'kib away on a leash. It took several times for Daugo to reassure that he will be alright. I took his word, and both of us began to walk through this strange place called Yautja Prime. Everything seemed the same with markets filling the open plazas and practically selling the same things except there weren't any Yautjas staring at me with glaring looks. When one tried to, Daugo would growl faintly, but it was enough for them to back off. It became boring, and all I wanted was to get this done and over with.

It seemed like forever until Daugo stops just in front of a small building compared to the others I've been in but then again, my thinking of such things was different from that of a Yautja. Daugo just huffs a little when he saw my stern look a the place.

"Seems a lot for you. I can tell."

I blinked a few times when his voice rang between us. I turned to him and saw his eyes were clearly on me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It is . . . But I've seen places worse than this. Some that I rather not go back to."

I didn't know what got me to thinking about the labs and Stargazer, but my mind brought up the painful memories that I endured during my time there. The torture of the burning whip . . . My screams echoing throughout those cold, white walls and . . . My mother's voice calling to me. I must have been lost in my own world since I hadn't noticed Daugo calling for me.

"Anya. Are you alright?"

His voice was soft and sweet but filled with concern. I looked into his golden eyes to see the fear in them. My heart flinched a little from knowing that I worried him. It was strange since I had only met him a few moments ago, but it was like I've known him for a long time. Also, he was one of the few Yautjas I've met that actually was kind to me, so I didn't want to burden him with my problems.

"Yes. I'm okay."

I spoke softly, trying to hide my emotions inside but I didn't think it worked. Daugo squinted his eyes a little, and my body moves instinctually to back off a little as if I offended him. I couldn't tell if he was angry or just curious, but I knew he had something on his mind. Whatever it was, Daugo kept his stare on me, and I slowly moved back a bit as his voice became stern.

"Don't lie to me. It's not healthy to hide your emotions or else they will come back to bite you. I'm sure your parents must have taught you this."

When he said that, my eyes widened to the fullest extent they could go while my heart clenched tightly with so much pain that I had to hold my breath to stop it. I closed my eyes tightly and dropped my head down, letting it hang from my shoulders. My mother's last words echoed inside, and it only made things worse.

"I love you."

Fuck . . . Why now?

But then, a thick arm wraps around my shoulders in a warm embrace, startling me a bit. I turn my head up fast and see that Daugo was beside me, looking down with great concern. I opened my mouth, but his eyes stopped me. I closed my mouth and stared into him. The next thing I knew, a purr vibrated from his body and seeped into mine. It almost reminded me of Lar'ja's when he tried to comfort me.

Come to think of it . . . He did mention something like that before.

I snapped out of my mind when Daugo shifted away from me, letting his arm fall off from my shoulders.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me."

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was stay still while my mind tried to contemplate what had happened. It took a few moments for my brain to process that Daugo was trying to comfort me. It wasn't exactly expected, but for some reason, it made me feel safe. My body relaxes as a small, sincere smile crept onto my face. He appreciated it in some way when he tried to do the same but came out like he was embarrassed. I tightened my lips in an attempt to stifle a giggle. His face changes a little in surprise but goes back to being relaxed.

"Let's go, Anya. We don't want to keep waiting."

"Okay."

We moved towards the front of the building and made out way through its doors. When we got in, it looked the same as the others that I've been in except for a long hallway with several huge doors that I assumed led to an examination room or something. Some Yautjas were going in and out that had injuries from cuts and bruises to one that had an entire arm broken in so many ways that I thought it would be amputated in the end. My body shivers from such a sight, but Daugo reassured me when he placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it while giving me a soft purr. I had to nod at him that I was okay so that he could relax. However, it was such a comfort when he did that.

We reached to the middle of the central area when a single Yautja approached us. He was somewhat different as he had very little armor on him with no silver bands visible in his dreadlocks. Upon further observation, he barely had any scars on him, and he wasn't as built-in muscle as Lar'ja or the other Yautjas I've met before. Daugo simple approaches like a Clan Leader with his chest up and shoulders back. The unknown Yautja simply bows his head down, but I could sense that he was intimidated by Daugo's presence. It was made evident when he started to tremble a bit and kept his eyes from making direct contact with Daugo.

"Welcome, my lord."

The Yautja greets Daugo, but upon seeing me, his eyes widen a bit. I expected that he might be surprised with me being there but what he did next catches me by surprise. His dull, yellow eyes make contact with my blue ones, and I could see that he was studying me. He looks up and down my body and then inspects my face. For some reason, it made me feel uncomfortable.

What are you looking at?

His stare broke when Daugo began to growl right beside me. I could see that he wasn't pleased with what was happening and the unknown Yautja goes back into his submissive state once again although a little ashamed about what he has done.

"What are you doing?"

Daugo's voice took on a serious tone, and the Yautja bows his head back down once more in submission. This was a sight that I would not have expected from any Yautja. From what I've known with Lar'ja and the Council, their race seemed like badasses that never showed weakness, but this was new.

Who would have thought? I guess there's more to everything than meets the eye . . .

The unknown Yautja lifts his head back but keeps his eyes averted from both Daugo and me, not wanting to get another scolding.

"Forgive me, my lord. We were expecting the hybrid to come for examination."

Daugo grumbles a bit, looking back at me before answering.

"Well . . . She's here now. I presume that the Council has informed you of this?"

The Yautja nods. "Yes. We have a room prepared for her. Come this way."

He turns around and walks towards the hallway with the many doors on the sides. Daugo follows suit, and I remained at his side. The hall was very standard or at least in my perspective, but it was long. I didn't know if it had an end, but luckily, we didn't go that far as the unknown Yautja turns towards a door and enters a code that opens it. All of us went in, and the room looked almost like a doctor's with some differences. For starters, the exam table was just a metal slab that rose from the ground with a small panel connected to it. I tilted my head a bit.

It doesn't exactly look comfortable.

Turning away my gaze, I saw several small tables with various equipment that didn't exactly look safe. One had some kind of barbs all over it while another was a large knife that could cut off an elephant's leg. My eyes widened a bit when I saw it.

Fuck . . . What do they need with that?!

The unknown Yautja stops and turns around to face Daugo but like before, his gaze is drawn to the floor.

"Wait here. A healer will be with you momentarily."

The Yautja bows with Daugo bowing a little but barely. He walks out of the room but not before giving me one last look of curiosity as the door closes behind. The silence in the room made me feel uneasy, so I decided to let my gaze wander. One one side of the wall, a single chair stood to allow guests to sit while the patient was examined. On the other hand, there were several screens with panels just like the ones on the ship except bigger. I was curious to know what they were for, but my attention is drawn back to Daugo when he calls for me.

"You seem nervous."

I let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down. "Just a little but it's alright."

I watched as Daugo focuses his gaze on me and it made me feel like I was being scolded like a child being caught red-handed by their parent. But then he shifts and walks towards me until he was only a few inches in front and to my surprise, he cups my cheek gently with his hand.

"Take a deep breath and relax. I won't let any harm come to you."

In some parts of me, I believed his words, and it calmed me down a bit. I opened my mouth to say something, but the opening of the door prevented that. I ripped away from Daugo's grasp as both of us turned to see a female Yautja come strolling into the room.

Her skin almost glowed in the artificial light that shined the room but what caught my attention was the golden freckles that lightly decorated the sides of her shoulders, stretching all the way to the sides of her neck. Some detailed the lining of her forehead, making it like she was wearing a golden crown on top of her dreadlocks. She had very little armor that covered her chest, shoulders, and waist and had leg braces but it made her shine like a diamond in the ruff. It was stunning that I had to admit it silently to myself.

Beautiful . . .

But then I heard shuffling of feet behind her, and I looked behind to see the same Yautja from before standing back a bit.

Probably trying to stay clear of trouble. I can't really blame him.

The female Yautja in the front stepped a little closer and bowed towards us. Daugo gives a slight bow in acknowledgment. She straightens herself, looking back at Daugo.

"Welcome, Lord Daugo. We have been expecting you."

"I'm sure you are."

During their conversation, I remained silent since I expected the same treatment as before: be ignored as usual. But to my utter shock, the female turns her gaze at me and bows.

"Welcome to you as well."

There was no bitterness in her voice, but one that was sincere and genuine, almost like a doctor would sound like. My eyes widened a little bit, and my mouth gaped open for just a second before closing fast. I took a glance at Daugo, but he just stood totally relaxed. I looked back at the female Yautja that greeted me, saying the only thing I could think of that was appropriate.

"Hello. My name is Ta'kasa."

The female chuckled. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Sa'iye. I'm the healer in charge at the moment. The Council wanted me to examine you personally. It won't take long."

She waves her hand towards the metal slab, but I stood there like an idiot for a moment before I put the dots together. Slowly, I made my way to it, but before I could, the male Yautja comes to my side, reaching for one of my arms. I didn't know what he was doing until I realized he was going for my gauntlets. Without a second thought, I growled at him fiercely as a Yautja would. It took everyone by surprise, including the male Yautja that backed off with a terrified look on his face.

I didn't care at that moment. The gauntlets . . . My knife . . . And my necklace . . . All were the only things I had left of my mother. Her last gift to me and I didn't want anyone to take them away from me. The anger inside started to sting in my chest but I kept my leer at the male. It wasn't until a large hand shook my shoulder that broke my concentration. I turned around, and Daugo was right beside me, looking down gently while emitting a small purr.

"Calm down, Anya. They need to examine your body to make sure everything is okay. They can't do their job if you have your armor on."

Although I trusted him, the uncertainty of the whole situation still lingered inside me. I didn't want to give up my things just yet, but a look of seriousness from Daugo changed my mind in a flash. With great reluctance, I moved to unlatch the gauntlets from my arms one at a time, handing them over to the male Yautja that remained as still as stone. He places them down on the empty table nearby as I handed my knife that was hidden away near my hip all this time. But when the male Yautja reached for the necklace that I just took off, I pulled it away before he could grab it.

Don't think so pal!

The male just stared at me, but I continued to ignore it, moving the necklace around until it was in front of Daugo. The reaction that I got from his was unusual. As soon as he saw it, his eyes widened a little but barely enough for me to notice. I looked at him for a few seconds before I asked.

"Can you hold this one for me?"

He snapped out of whatever state he was in, reaching for the necklace with my Yautja name on it. I watched as he holds it in his hands, studying it a bit before looking back. I smiled a little and made my way to the metal slab. Sa'iye moves to my side and motions me to lay on it. I did as I was told as she leans down to grab something from the table that I couldn't see. When she lifts back up, I saw a huge syringe that looked sharp as a knife and my heart began to race in panic.

What in the fuck are they going to do with that!?

Sa'iye sees this and begins to purr just like Daugo did to calm me down.

"It's alright. It's just to take a blood sample for further tests. It will only hurt for a second and then it will be all over. Trust me."

I didn't say anything to her. My eyes just kept on staring at the syringe in her hand. Part of me was scared about it, but at the same time, another part was telling how stupid and cowardly I was.

You fought a Bad Blood that was twice your size . . . took a nasty hit in the chest . . . Almost died . . . And now you're scared of a needle in your arm!?

I shook my head a little to get those thoughts out of me. Sa'iye gently grabs my arm to stretch it out, pointing the needle in my arm until I could feel the cold metal plunging into my skin. It pinched a little, but I shivered when I felt it moving inside my arm. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, but at least it was quick and almost painless. Sa'iye pulls back the plunger, and the tube fills with green neon blood. I heard little clicks of mandibles from Sa'iye and even Daugo who looked at my blood when Sa'iye filled the syringe, pulling the needle from my arm as I pressed on the hole it left behind.

I watched as Sa'iye looks at the blood with fascination. She turns around and hands it off to the male Yautja from before.

"Take this and get it analyzed right away."

He nods and walks out of the room, carefully holding the syringe in his hands. Sa'iye then tells me to sit up again with my legs dangling off the side of the metal slab. I thought that it was the end of it until she suggested something else.

"Is it alright to take your clothes off?

"Excuse me?"

I gave her a shocking look when I heard her. Does she really expect me to go butt naked in front of aliens? My body began to heat up at the embarrassment if they forced me was silent in the room for a while until Sa'iye cleared her throat, clicking her mandibles together as she explained.

"Only your shirt since you have some kind of undergarments. That's all."

I turned around to look at Daugo as he nodded that everything was okay. I closed my eyes slowly and took deep breaths to calm my wild, beating heart. When I opened them again to Sa'iye, she just smiled a little, and that gave me the courage to pull my shirt over, leaving me with just a bra, but it still made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I handed it to her, and she takes a look at it before putting it near my weapons.

"You're going to need to get new clothes. These ones are ripped apart as someone attacked you."

To be honest, I didn't really pay attention to how I looked like. After transforming in front of the Council, I expected as much, but I had no idea where I would find new clothing.

They don't precisely have pants and shirts as I wear back on Earth. Nothing but armor and other things . . .

I stood there as Sa'iye did her examination on me, nodding and mumbling once in a while when she looked over my face first. She held my chin gently and moved my head back and forth for anything. I assumed everything was okay when she went on to the next area, which was my chest. I was glad that she didn't go anywhere that I wasn't comfortable with and that she asked if she could touch a specific area before she went any further. Over time, I relaxed and let her go through with the examination as Daugo watched from afar, smiling at me once in a while.

Just as I was getting used to it, Sa'iye's hand stops only on my forearm, but I didn't pay much attention until she asked.

"May I ask what this is?"

I looked at her with confusion until I followed her gaze down to my arm. It was then that I realized that she was gazing at my numbered tattoo from when I was at the labs. My heart skipped a beat in fear at remembering the pain that came with it. I thought that I was done dealing with it, but I guess I was wrong. Instinctually, I pulled my hand away from her, and she looked back in shock. I sputtered before she could ask any more.

"It's nothing."

I heard a growl coming from the opposite side of the room and noticed that Daugo, who was once calm and collected, become rigid and tense. His body froze into stone while his mandibles clicked around furiously like he was angry at something.

What's wrong with him?

Sa'iye sensed the tension in the room and called out to both of us in a civil matter.

"My apologies. I won't go any further with that. I wanted to make sure it wasn't like the injuries to your back. It looked like someone had tortured you or something."

I flinched a little when she reminded me of the burnt scars on my back. A painful reminder of what had happened before I arrived here. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet since I just came here, so I just shook my head a little before I spoke.

"It's alright. I'm just not ready to talk about that."

She nods. "I understand."

Her examination continued on for some time, and all I wanted to do was get out of there. It wasn't Sa'iye's fault, but just the fact that everyone in the room could see my scars and then questions would soon follow. And if that happened, then the painful memories of my past would come back to haunt me.

I've already had a tiring day . . . Can I just go in peace?

I heard a grunt from Sa'iye as she steps back a few feet. "All done."

I sighed with relief as I stepped down from the metal slab, reaching for my torn shirt despite Sa'iye's objection to it. I explained that it was the only thing I have that would work for now. She crosses her arms over her chest in disapproval, but I made a deal that Daugo would get something for me to wear when I got to my room. I placed my gauntlets back on my arms while fitting my knife on my hip. Daugo hands me my necklace, and I wrapped it around my neck, relieved that all of my stuff was back on me. Sa'iye observes a bit but turns around when the door opens, and the male Yautja comes back.

"The results are here. I've already sent the data to the Council, so they just need your examination notes on the hybrid."

He hands her over some small device and Sa'iye nods. "Thank you."

Sa'iye waves the male off, and he does after he bows with his arm across his chest. He gives one last look at me and grunts before walking out of the room. I grumbled in annoyance at that male, but he was gone, so I decided to put it in the back burner of my mind. I waited as Sa'iye presses codes on the small device and Daugo walks to my side, looking down at me before returning his gaze to Sa'iye as she speaks.

"Very interesting. I've never seen anything quite like this. Despite looking like an ooman, your blood is similar to that of a Yautja so I can assume that some rules that normally apply don't fit you."

I lifted my eyebrows in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

She shifts a little in her spot while pressing more codes on the small panel. "Unfortunately, I'll need more time to analyze the data from your tests, but I will be sure to send it to you the moment I get them. And of course the Council as well. They don't have any pauking (fucking) patience."

I chuckled a little bit. You are so right about that.

Our conversation was interrupted when Daugo comes in between Sa'iye and me.

"I appreciate your time in checking her, but I think it's best that she could go and rest. She's had a very tiring day."

I saw Sa'iye nod her head in agreement, stepping back a bit to clear a path to the exit. "I understand. We'll let you know when I have the results. It's nice to meet you, Ta'kasa."

She bows her head at me, and I was taken aback a little by it. After a few moments, my body relaxes, and I smile at her, bowing in the same way as she did with me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sa'iye."

We both looked into each other's eyes and chuckled at the same time. I was glad that I've another Yautja that wasn't so intimidating like the others except for Daugo, An'tar . . . And Lar'ja. I still wondered what was changing him when we got here. It's like he turned off a switch or something and the next thing I knew, he's keeping his distance from him. The gloom inside began to make my heart sting in pain.

Come on, Anya. Now is not the time to think about that.

I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts as Daugo escorted me out of the room and back into the hall. I looked back and smiled when Sa'iye waved her hand for a brief moment, but it was enough for me. Daugo and I walked past the other Yautjas that were too busy to pay attention to me until we exited the building. The humidity and heat of the planet were still having an effect on me, but it was nice to get some fresh air at least. I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled out from my mouth. It helped to get my heartbeat under control with all that has happened.

"Sorry if that was a lot for you."

I turned to Daugo as he looked at me with concern. He must have sensed that I was anxious and uncomfortable during the examination so I answered him to the best of my ability so that he wouldn't be too worried for me.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. You and Sa'iye were good to me, and she respected my boundaries. I'm glad that I got to meet her."

I smiled a little, and Daugo smiled, moving his mandibles a few to show it as best as any Yautja could. It still looked a bit funny, but I appreciated his attempt at that. He shakes his head a bit, letting his dreadlocks flop back and forth across his back.

"I'm glad you like her. You both have a lot in common . . . in a way."

"What way?"

I looked up to him curiously of what his words meant. A lot in common? Who is Sa'iye? But as I looked into Daugo's golden eyes, he quickly looks away from me and in front of us. I noticed his body becoming a little tense, and the air around us was turning sour. I didn't know what to do until I saw his fists clenched tightly to his sides and his mandibles tightened to his inner mouth like he was angry about something. I hesitated for a moment, but with a little push, I placed a gentle hand on the side of his arm, shaking it a bit to grab his attention.

"Daugo? What's wrong?"

Like I snapped him out of a bad dream, he flinches as his eyes blinked a few times before he looks down at me, surprised a little, but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or something else I didn't know. Daugo takes a single, deep breath as he pats my head down, relaxing a little.

"It's alright, Little One. I was just in deep thought. Nothing to be concerned about."

Despite his calm demeanor, I wasn't convinced that he was alright but decided not to push it any further. I nodded and smiled at him, and he returned the gesture. He lets go of me and steps back.

"Let's get you to your room. You must be tired."

Somehow, at that moment, a yawn begins to grow inside, and I had no choice but to let it out, opening my mouth as far as it could go. As soon as it was gone, I could hear Daugo chuckle a bit from above. I couldn't help but chuckle as well at the predicament.

"You're right. Guess you know me better than I do."

He chuckles once more. "Then let's head to your room."

With that, Daugo and I took the same path through the markets and open plazas but since it was getting late or at least I thought so, it was less crowded, and some of the shops were closed for the day. I felt lucky that at least I won't have so many Yautjas glaring at me, so it was a peaceful walk back to the Dark Blade Clan building. I still didn't know what the rest of it looked like so I became curious when we went down the hall of the main area to another lift similar to the one at the Council's except it was less fancy but more spacious. We went inside, and Daugo presses on the panel to get it going. The lift activates and rises up past several floors. It seemed endless until it stops abruptly. The door opens, and Daugo walks out as I rushed to his side. This place was starting to look like a hotel except the doors were a vast and dome-like shape. Lights shined the hallway, so it was easier for us to find our way. Everything was made of metal, and I wondered if they ever knew of carpets and such. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Yautjas using them.

We walked a little bit down the hall with some Yautjas heading into their rooms. When some caught sight of me, they zipped right into them as soon as we got a few feet to them. I could have sworn that some of them growled a little but if they did, I watched Daugo straighten himself out to look more intimidating, and that shut them up. Still, it didn't make me feel better at the thought that many Yautjas don't like me.

I wonder if I'll ever be entirely accepted . . . No matter what I do . . .

My thoughts were broken when Daugo calls to me.

"Your room is just a few steps away. It's the only one we had available in such short notice, but I promise that you'll get some peace and quiet here."

I nodded and our pace quicken a little, but some part of me was somewhat excited to see my 'new' place. It felt like I was like a child getting a new toy or something. My heart began to dance a little with excitement, but I kept it contained to act more mature, especially in this place.

"Here it is."

He points towards the door to my room, and I was getting more excited and curious at every step closer to it. But then, just as Daugo and I were slowing down to our destination, I saw a single Yautja leaning on the side of the door. At first, I had no idea since they were hiding in the shadow until the familiar smell of fresh rain envelops my nose. Right then, I knew who it was, and it was confirmed when Daugo called his name.

"Lar'ja."

Lar'ja removes himself from the wall and heads in our direction, stopping just a few feet away from us. His golden eyes stare right into me, and part of me wanted to run and hold him in my arms. I missed the intimate contact with him, but then the memory of his earlier behavior took over in my mind. The way that he ignored me like I was a stranger and it didn't help the fact that he didn't give any explanation or why he didn't tell about certain things before we arrived on Yautja Prime. I looked down to the ground as a headache was coming on.

Really, Anya? Are you still pinning for him despite his actions from before?

The logical part of me made a point, but my heart began to sting with hurt. I clenched my fist to my chest to dull the pain, but Lar'ja's voice calls out, making it worse.

"Anya."

His voice had a touch of gentleness as if asking for forgiveness but I didn't answer him and kept my head down in fear of what I might do if I looked back at him. I was still angry at him, and I didn't want to forgive him just yet until he tells me what's wrong. I heard footsteps coming closer, and I backed up a little, thinking it was Lar'ja coming closer. I heard Daugo grumble a little and that stopped the footsteps all together.

"What are you doing here, Lar'ja? I thought I told you to get some rest."

I heard Daugo speaking the Yautja language to Lar'ja but got no response from him. I kept my eyes down as Daugo begins to growl in annoyance.

"Lar'ja."

I could hear the clicking of mandibles in front of me, but I refused to look up, so all I could do was listen in on their conversation.

"I wanted to make sure Anya got to her room safety. I feared that something might have happened to her."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Really?

Daugo grunts and speaks in an intimidating voice as any leader would do when giving a command to one of his followers.

"As you can see, she made it in one piece. She's tired and needs rest so go back to your room and we'll talk tomorrow morning."

I hoped that it was the end of that and he would leave but Lar'ja had other plans. Ignoring his father's command, I heard his steps come closer to me until I knew he was right in front of me. I stayed still as a statue, not wanting to look up at him but he didn't take my uneasiness to heart when he tries to reach out for me. I felt his claws raking near my cheek, gently grazing the tips over my skin. At that moment, I was conflicted into deciding whether I should welcome his touch or not. My heart began to race, begging for his attention but my mind told me otherwise.

Are you serious?

I swatted his hand away without letting another thought cross my mind. The smack that came was so hard that the back of my hand began to ache with pain, but I ignored it, finally looking up to see a shocked look on his face for a brief second before his facial features twisted into one who was filled with disbelief and anger.

"What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself."

"And you think you're one to say something like that?"

That came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I didn't want to have an argument here in the middle of the hallway with Daugo watching on the sidelines. This is not what I had in mind. But it was too late to stop it. The anger was building in my chest when his words kept repeating in my head along with the memory of his behavior when I came back from the Council of Ancients, and there was nothing I can do about it.

Lar'ja was taken aback by my words, stunned by what I just said. That only made me angrier. It was like he was insulted when it should be the other way around. I watched as his fists began to tighten on his sides with his claws digging into his skin. His mandibles began to spread a little, ready to give out a roar which was no doubt in my mind. Lar'ja steps closer to me, but he was cut off when Daugo gets in between us, growling in response as his back covered my sight.

"Lar'ja. Leave her alone and show her some respect. I taught you better than that."

I was in disbelief when Daugo spoke out like that. His voice was stern, but unlike last time, the tone was more like a father scolding his son for misbehaving. I should have known better since they actually were related, but it still was a surprise to hear it. I moved to the side to see Lar'ja frozen in shock that his father would say something like that. I saw his fists tighten once more as Lar'ja glances at me. Without another word, he growls and walks off in the opposite direction until I couldn't see him anymore.

I had to blink several times until the realization of what just happened got to me. It was hard to comprehend what Lar'ja was thinking. In some way, I knew that he genuinely was concerned for me, but at the same time, I couldn't read him at all. My headache returned with a vengeance, and I leaned my head down, rubbing between my eyes.

I can't believe what the fuck just happened . . .

"Everything alright, Anya?"

Daugo's voice calls to me, and I lifted my head a little too fast as the headache got worse like someone was hitting it with a jackhammer. I just waved my hand out in a gesture that showed it wasn't a big deal.

"Everything's good. I'm exhausted, so I'm going to get some sleep."

I started to walk towards the door to my room, but Daugo grabs hold of my shoulder from behind, stopping me in my tracks. I turn my head to the side to see his face was full of concern.

"Will you be okay for tonight? I can show you the room and—"

"I'll be alright."

I cut him off before he could suggest anything else. His mandibles and inner mouth open a little like he wanted to say something else, but he closes them just as quickly, clicking the tusks together for a moment. He lets his hand drop from my shoulder and steps back to give me room.

"I understand. I left some clothes for you inside for tomorrow. It's not much, but it will do for now until we get you a set of armor. You'll need to wake up early to start your training."

"My training?"

I turned around to see him, and he nods. "I will tell you in the morning but make sure you're ready with your weapons. Get some sleep."

Daugo bows his head with his arm crossed and I reciprocate the same gesture, believing that it was the right thing to do, especially since he was Clan Leader. His cape drapes around as he turns to head back the way we came, but I wanted to say one more thing. I thought that it was appropriate to do since he welcomed me with open arms and is willing to work with me despite being a hybrid and all. Inside, it was like he became part of me, but it was too early to understand what it means. I heard his steps get softer as Daugo started to go down the hallway, but before I lost sight of him, I called out.

"Daugo?"

He stops in his tracks, only turning his head around when he heard my voice. His eyes were focused entirely on me, and I opened my mouth to say what I wanted to say.

"Thank you."

For a split second, his eyes that were shrouded in black widened, but I could also see a spark right in the middle of them. I blinked a few times, waiting for his reply but he was frozen on the spot. I was just about to call to him again when I saw his shoulders relax and then . . . A faint smile grows on his face. He bows once more.

"You're welcome. Goodnight"

I smiled at his response. "Goodnight."

I watched as he walked down the hall until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned to my room, and the door slides open when I got in front of it. I chuckled a little at how doors work around her, but I didn't pay much attention when another yawn comes out of my mouth. The door closes behind as I looked around to my 'new' home.

It was large and spacious with a light brown fur rug occupying the center of it. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen as I leaned down to feel how soft it was. Like a cloud in the sky . . . My mind wondered what animal it came from since nothing like this was found on Earth, so I assumed that it might be an alien of some sort. I stood back up and turned to my right to see three doors next to each other. I went to the far right one first and saw that it was some sort of bathroom or at least I thought it was. There was like an empty jacuzzi in the center with a face washing station next to it with a mirror hanging on the wall. It was tempting to go and wash up but my body started to lose energy and all I wanted was sleep, so I decided to wait until tomorrow morning.

Afterward, I skipped to the door on the far left, and this one was empty except for several empty pedestals that stood on each side with a large board with hooks hung in the very back. I had a bit of deja vu since it reminded me of the night when I met Lar'ja for the first time. I closed my eyes and replayed that memory in my mind. The day when everything changed for me and Lar'ja was the first of many Yautjas that I would meet. But soon it turned sour when I remembered the recent events with him, and I shook my head in defeat.

Why is this hurting me? I don't understand . . . Why does it upset me?

I needed to get out of there, and so I darted out before another second passed. I stood in the room for a minute, reminding myself to breathe despite the stinging pain in my chest. I didn't know how long I was there, but I let myself relax before I went into the last room, hoping that there was a bed somewhere.

Sure enough, this one had a large bed in the center that was adorned with several furs on it. On the side, there was a large cabinet that didn't have anything inside when I opened it. It's definitely not used for clothing. There are no hooks or railings.

I decided to ask Daugo tomorrow about this stuff, but the bed was calling for me. I was about to walk up to it when I heard a yelp coming from the other side of the bed. My body tenses at the thought that someone was in here until the figure moves from the bottom of the bed. I relaxed when I saw A'kib coming to me.

"Hey, boy."

He jumps on me in ecstatic and begins to lick my face. I had to swat him off after his slobber got all over me. I just wiped it off and smiled.

"You look happy."

He twirls around and runs back to the other side of the bed. I followed suit and saw that there was a little dog bed that was also made of fur. It barely fit but was enough for him as he settled in it, curling into a ball while wagging his stub of a tail. I giggled like a little girl, glad that he was happy with the room. I let him be as I got to the side of the bed. Lying on top was some type of clothing that was made of leather. I grabbed on a piece of it and saw that it was a top but resembled more of a thin strap rather than a shirt. I groaned and placed it back down, not wanting to deal with it. But then I noticed something else besides the clothes.

A small, black box sat there as if on purpose to get my attention. Curiosity got the better of me as I opened it. I froze in surprise when it was the same necklace that I saw in the market. The blue stone brightly shined as I picked it up, tilting it back and forth. It was, but I had no idea who put it here. I placed it back in the box, putting it on the nightstand that was next to the bed. With another yawn erupting from my mouth, I removed my gauntlets and knife, placing them on the nightstand before crawling up on the bed. I pushed the furs out of the way, not bothering to put them on my body. I was too tired to do anything else.

I laid my body down in the middle, waiting for my eyes to shut close. At first, I was fine, but for some reason, my mind decided to think about the confrontation between me and Lar'ja earlier. His stare at that time made me shiver a little. They lacked the love that I once saw back on Earth but only concern and anger. It was like he changed but what was eating me was understanding why. Lar'ja wasn't exactly the type of person who says what he knows right then and there. It took me a while before he would say what his purpose was on Earth. My heart began to sink into despair at the thought that maybe I lost him during our trip here . . . That the Lar'ja I loved was just a figment of my imagination.

What happened to you Lar'ja? I miss you . . .

I closed my eyes tightly, clawing into my shoulders as I curled my body into a fetal position, enduring the sting of my chest that ached every fiber of my being while I tried my best to hold back sobs. A single tear falls from my eye as I waited for darkness to take me once more . . .

Hi Readers!

Sorry for the long chapter . . . Got a bit rusty after not writing stories for a week so I apologize if you guys find any mistakes on my part. But as I promised, another chapter of Metamorphosis is done, and it's getting interesting on how Anya and the other characters are developing.

Despite being an outcast, Anya had found allies within an unforgiving world. A connection between Daugo and Anya is developing well, and she seems to relax with him while admiring Sa'iye who is interested in her and hopefully in the right way. Although she's settling into her new home, Anya is still struggling to cope with the changes that are happening between Lar'ja and herself.

What is going on between them? Was their bond broken when they arrived on Yautja Prime? Or was there never one to begin with? Was it all a lie? What will happen to Anya with so many uncertainties and dangers hiding in the darkness?

Find out when Chapter 7 comes along (sometime next week) and another chapter of Endurance will be posted in about two days.

Enjoy! :)))


	7. Day of Instruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 7: Day of Instruction

 

"Again!"

The roar from Daugo jolted my body up but only a little. The exhaustion from the hours of training was taking a toll on me. My chest heaved every time I tried to take a breath but the heat inside grew stronger, and it didn't help that I was covered top to bottom in sweat already. I heard the growl from Daugo again in front, and I gripped on my weapon tighter, urging my muscles to contract as I struggled to raise myself from the steel floor.

"Come on, Anya. You need to push yourself harder or else you'll die before you take a step forward."

His footsteps came closer to me, and my mind screamed to get myself back up. Get up, Anya! You can't give up now! You need to do better! My words repeated again and again as I heard Daugo come closer along with the sound of metal against metal. I had to push myself in this fight, or else everyone would see me as weak.

You can't let that happen!

Clenching my fists and gathering all my strength, I pushed my body a little into the air and enough to sweep my feet under me. With a push, I straightened myself just in time as Daugo swoops down with the tip of his spear. Using my own, I twisted it into a defensive position, crossing my spear horizontally to block his attack. It came down like thunder on the land, and the spear shook violently in my hands once our blades connected. For a moment, I thought I wouldn't be able to hang on, but sure enough, it remained in my hands, and ecstatic swept into me. But it didn't last long when Daugo leered right into my eyes between our spears.

"Good form . . . but it won't be enough to keep you alive."

In an instant, he shoves his full strength forward, catching me off guard as I flew across the room. I skid on my side until I slammed slightly into the wall, which was enough to take the breath out of me. My vision blurs for a second as I blinked a few times, but as I lifted my head up, the cold steel of a blade gently touches the middle of my throat. Every time I swallowed, it dug a little into my skin, so I fought the urge to do so. My blue eyes stared right up into a pair of yellow ones that showed the years of experience that you would expect of a hunter who has lived a long time. Daugo watches intently, showing no signs of exhaustion and that frustrated me all the more.

I'm completely out of breath, and he hasn't even broken a sweat . . .

Daugo grumbles in disappointment. "You need to keep your focus and stay alert. Any enemy of yours won't hesitate to kill you in a real battle."

He pulls his spear away from my neck, stepping back a bit as I got back on my feet slowly. I took deep breaths in an attempt to slow down my heart with little avail. I had to admit that it wasn't all because of my training but more than that. The stress of everything going on was taking a toll on me. It could be due to my ooman side, but I couldn't help it. I barely came to live on Yautja Prime, and all of society is gunning for me.

However, my thoughts got the best of me when Daugo roars to get my attention. "Anya!"

I shook my head quickly, changing the subject before he could ask what was wrong with me.

"I'm alright. Let's keep going."

Daugo watches me intently as I got into position with my feet spread apart and my spear pointed straight at him. His mandibles click a bit and open, but nothing comes out. He lowers his head and shakes, almost like he's trying to get something out of his head. But then he looks right back at me with a strong intent to heed my words as he gets into the same position as I was.

"Don't hold back. Fight like you mean to kill me."

I nodded and kept my eyes on him, making a note of every move he makes like when he twists his foot around or when his eyes glance at one direction for a split second. I knew what he was doing.

Trying to distract me? I won't fall for that again.

I stomped my feet into the ground, fed up with his antics and he must have gotten the notice since, out of nowhere, he lets out a mighty roar and charges. I planted my feet into the floor and waited for his attack to come. He swings his spear down once more and again, I moved to block it like before. We kept going like this for hours since Daugo deemed it necessary when we spoke about a significant event that would guarantee my place in the Dark Blade Clan . . .

[Few days ago . . .]

"A Chiva?"

Daugo slowly nods his head in agreement as I began to get dressed in my new attire after taking a shower. Typically, I wouldn't want anyone to see me naked but on this day . . . I had a bit of trouble. I tried to figure out how the water system works in this building but ended up flooding my whole room. I had to call for someone to help and luckily, Daugo came to meet me in the morning to see how I was doing. It was embarrassing when he came in and saw the whole room was a mess. Although, I had to suppress a giggle when his mandibles slacked open, and eyes widened in shock from seeing my room. The water level was so high that his red cape got drenched on the ends a bit and it was raised a little higher than his feet. Everything got settled when some Yautjas came in and cleaned it up, not even speaking when they arrived and finished so fast. I noticed that they weren't as extravagant as the other hunters I've met and Daugo explained that they were Unblooded due to lack of fighting experience and that they have to do these chores until their Chiva and that is how we got into this whole conversation.

"Yes. It's the Hunt that marks a rite of passage for all warriors. When a Yautja completes this, they become Blooded warriors that are accepted into their clan as truly one of them. Although you aren't completely Yautja, if you succeed in this, you will be accepted regardless of objections that might come up from others."

I sensed Daugo's stare on me, and I swiftly glanced towards him to confirm. His form stood near the door of my room while his golden eyes watched my every move, but I couldn't see any out of them except seriousness. It wasn't harsh, but it wasn't pleasant either. My head was swimming around in a cloud of confusion.

Can't read him at all sometimes . . .

All I did was turn back to getting dressed. Even with something that looked so simple, it was so complicated on how Yautja tightens their clothes on themselves with just straps. Eventually, I managed to get them on, and I tugged hard to make sure it wouldn't fall off. It was nothing more than a leather sheet that wrapped around my breasts while my bottom was just a loincloth that fell down to my knees. It felt uncomfortable, but I internally slapped myself for being sensitive. Come on, Anya . . . Really? My old, torn up clothes were taken a few minutes ago by Daugo who said it wasn't necessary to keep them despite my protest in which I gave up that argument in the end.

He did make a point . . . Those clothes were unusable, but it's all I have from my old home.

I didn't want to say that right in Daugo's face. Just the thought of him knowing would make me look weak and sentimental, and some part of me wanted to keep it hidden. So I talked about something else before Daugo noticed something.

"So all I have to do is pass this 'Chiva' and then I'll be accepted as one of you. Sounds easy enough."

I was just putting on my wrist gauntlets when Daugo began to chuckle, and it was a full blown one. His head lowers down while shaking back and forth as if he didn't believe what I just said. All the while, I lifted my eyebrow in confusion as to what was so funny. He looked serious for a moment and now . . . he's acting like a hyena!" I froze in disbelief as Daugo managed to calm himself down, clearing his throat while placing his hand to his inner mouth to cover it. He straightens himself out and looks back at me.

"Oh, Anya . . . It's much more complicated than that."

"How so?"

He shrugs his shoulders and walks towards me until he's only a few inches in front. I stayed still as his hand grip onto the straps to my clothing, tugging to make sure I did them correctly. I didn't like it but after the embarrassing situation when I tried to do it myself and ended with my top falling off and revealing my breasts to Daugo. My body heats up instantly, but he didn't react as I expected. Instead of freaking out, Daugo just nonchalantly turns around calmly until I covered myself. He generally told me how he's seen worse but kept the details out of it. In some way, I'm glad that he did.

Once he was finished checking my work, he steps back, so our faces were in view with each other. After all, he was massive compared to other Yautjas I've seen.

"The Chiva is dangerous. It's to hunt the most formidable prey that Yautjas have prized for millenniums. Not many warriors come back alive, and if they do, it would be considered lucky to come out unscathed."

When Daugo talked about how crazy this Chiva was, that got me intrigued instead of afraid, which I think it was something he didn't want cause his mandibles clicked erratically, and his eyes leer into mine when he saw my curious expression. That sent a shiver down my spine a bit as I recoiled from his reaction. He got the message and stopped his clicking all together, lowering his eyes in an almost sorrowful manner. Concern began to fill my chest, almost to the point that a small stabbing pain began to grow.

What's wrong?

I wanted to say something, but then, Daugo looks up, and his eyes return to being gentle with a hint of seriousness. I closed my mouth up, coughing a little when I swallowed down the wrong pipe and clearing my throat once more.

"Okay. What makes this Chiva so dangerous? Is it the prey?"

Daugo nods. "It is. They are serpent creatures as black as night with a tail that can pierce even the hardest of armor. Their claws are sharp as a knife and have jaws that conceal another set inside its mouth. What makes them more deadly is when they spill their blood, it burns anything they touch, so even their death is dangerous."

When Daugo kept describing these black creatures, I shuddered as the descriptions matched the ones that I saw that very night Lar'ja crashed on Earth with his ship. The memory of them replays in the back of my mind . . . The images of them tearing the soldiers apart and one that almost spilled its blood on me and would have killed me if not for Lar'ja's intervention.

Lar'ja . . .

Again, his image pops up and the warm feeling he brought during our time on Earth spreads to even my fingertips. I close my eyes softly as I remember his faint scent of spring rain in my nose . . . his bright, amber gold eyes looking into me with love and devotion . . . his arms wrapped around me like a protective shield. But like my frustrating mind, the recent events with him acting so distant and cold took over and blew the warmth away and left nothing but a cold, tingling sensation that I wished would go away. For some reason, I let out a small whimper that even got Daugo's attention when he placed his hands on my shoulders and I open my eyes to his worried expression.

"What's wrong, Anya?"

I stared into his eyes for a moment, dazed at what he was talking about. I blinked my eyes after realizing I was just standing there like an idiot in front of a Clan Leader no less. Again . . . Idiot! I backed up from his grasp, letting his hands fall down to his sides once again. When he still looked worried, I smiled a bit.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just remembering the time when I met those creatures you were talking about. They were terrifying."

I hoped that changing the subject would prevent him from asking more questions about the recent event. My heart pounded at thinking about how to answer him if he did, but thankfully, he didn't. Instead, he went back to the Chiva subject.

"You have seen them before?"

I nodded, and Daugo scratches his chin with one of his sharp claws that I thought would leave a mark on him. "Interesting. Guess the Bad Bloods have been doing more experiments than I thought."

It was barely a whisper, but my ears were able to catch it, causing me to widen my eyes in surprise.

"What?"

Daugo's body jolts a little as his eyes grow just as wide as mine. I had a suspicion that he didn't want me to know about it, but after all, I've been through, I knew what he was talking about. I turn my body, so it was entirely in front of him and looked right in the middle of his eyes where his black pupils reside.

"What experiments?"

As if he got caught, Daugo shifts in his spot and looks around to see if anyone was listening. That got me a little confused as I followed his gaze but saw nothing. He lets out a sigh as his mandibles slightly open a bit and return to rubbing on each other.

"My apologies. I forget that you know so much about what we are doing, but I can't explain it right now."

"Why not?"

I let out a frustrating grunt at the same words I've heard the last time. I kept telling myself that one of the reasons I came to Yautja Prime was to find out about the Bad Bloods and what their real plans are for Earth and whatever else they are plotting. Not knowing even a little bit is starting to make my blood boil.

I'm really getting tired of this.

As if sensing my anger over a lack of information, Daugo quickly turns to me and beings to speak in a subtle tone. "It's not that I don't trust you. Far from it . . . It's just that we recently found out that the Bad Bloods may be hiding within our own clans."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. My mouth stays wide open in surprise as my arms and legs because stiff as steel bars.

Bad Bloods among us?! All this time?! Are they watching us now? Do they know I'm here? Have they found out that I may have killed one of their own back on Earth?! What the fuck!? What do I do now?

All of these thoughts battled inside my mind while the outside was silent as the grave. My heart races in panic while my breathing becomes erratic. Just as I thought I was going to lose my mind, a pair of arms wrap around me, enclosing me in a blanket of warmth and comfort. At first, I was stunned but this moment reminded me of Lar'ja when he did this to comfort me when I was upset and now . . . Daugo was doing the same thing. They really were father and son because they seem to know how to ease my anxiety when I needed it the most. When Daugo began to purr, the vibration soothed every part of my being, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. Despite not knowing him for a long while, he makes me feel safe. After a few moments, Daugo releases me, and I do the same.

"Feeling better?"

I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "I am. Thank you for that."

He smiles back in return, bowing a little. "You're welcome. I will tell you more about our details with the Bad Bloods when we have a chance. I promise."

We both stood there like two statues, saying nothing to each other until it became uncomfortable to Daugo since he coughed a little to break the awkward silence that filled the room a minute ago.

"For now, we need to get your training started. You only have until the next season to be ready. Follow me."

Daugo turns back and heads for the door. Smiling, I raced to his side as we exited my room and back into the hall once more.

[Back to Present . . .]

Another swing comes at my face, and I roll to the side to avoid it. Daugo's spear slams down on the metal floor, and even at a certain distance, I could feel the vibrations in the ground as he pulls the spear out.

Damn! He's really strong.

I managed to get around until his back faced me. This is my chance! Pushing as hard as I could, I lunged forward with blinding speed as I whipped my spear around until its tip was right in the center. Fight as if you're meant to kill. The determination to show how strong I can be filled my chest as I raced towards Daugo. However, his reflexes were faster than I cause as soon as the tip of my spear was about to hit the middle of his back, Daugo twists his upper body, so my spear missed his by a couple of inches. But then, he firmly grabs onto the shaft and yanks forward. My whole body whips forward, and I had no choice but to follow the motion, stumbling on the way. When I thought that I was going to land flat on my face, Daugo grabs hold of my arm and swings me around. My grip on the spear breaks and in an instant, I was pushed onto the nearby wall with a slam. I yelped in pain for a second before leering right into Daugo's eyes, breathing heavily with sweat pouring down my temples. He growls a little and points my spear between my eyes and I knew who the victor was.

"You lost again. How many times do I have to tell you not to lose your focus? You can't assume everything will go according to your plan. Especially with an enemy who is more skilled than you."

With that, he lets go of me, and I almost slip down on the wall from the sudden release of his weight on me. I had to lean my hand on the wall to keep the support of my body. The exhaustion of training was taking a toll on me. Daugo could see this and retracts my spear, handing it to me as I took it back.

"I think that's enough of training for today. Why don't you go wash up and rest until meal time?"

I didn't answer him right away as I tried to get my breathing back on track. I swiped a bit of sweat from my forehead and nodded weakly at him. When I thought I was okay to move, I straightened my back, so I was standing up instead of leaning over, but that was a big mistake. I might have stood up too fast cause the next thing I knew, my vision becomes blurred, and the gravity of my body shifts forward as I began to fall. Daugo sees this and rushes to my side, grabbing me just in time. I leaned over his arm for support while he lifted me up but kept his other arm around my waist. The sound he emits from his chest sounded like a whimper, and I knew that he was concerned for me.

"Perhaps I've pushed you too hard . . ."

When I heard that, I shoved him away from me, unable to comprehend why he would say that. He told me that I needed to be pushed. I can't have him thinking I'm not strong enough! His shocked expression didn't deter me from expressing what I felt about this.

"I'm fine. I need to get stronger so I can prove I'm just much like a Yautja as anyone else, regardless of what I am. Taking it easy at this point is not an option for me."

I kept my stance in front of Daugo despite my muscles crying out for relief as they began to tug painfully. My hands trembled at my sides, but my resolve remained strong as I waited for Daugo to react in some way. He just stood there with the same expression for a couple of minutes until he began to chuckle, taking me by surprise as he rubbed his forehead in disbelief.

"What's so funny?"

Daugo's mandibles flared in and out as he calmed himself down, straightening himself until he looks back at me.

"It's nothing. Just went through memory lane since you reminded me of someone from a while ago."

"Who?"

The reaction he gave was very unexpected. Instead of being nonchalant and telling me straight off like I thought he was going to do, his eyes lower down for an instant, but I could tell right away that it was bothering him. I reached out to place my hand on his shoulder, shaking it a bit although I doubt that it would budge him even in the slightest. Daugo looks back into my eyes once more as they burned for a split second until dimming again. He smiles and removes my hand from his shoulder.

"Someone I knew that acted like you."

He stopped there, and I wanted to ask more. My curiosity was getting the best of me, and at that time, I thought I would have gone too far. But like some miraculous intervention, the door opens, and a Yautja comes through. Both of us took a step back from each other and Daugo leers right at the intruder, not like that we were interrupted.

"What is it?"

The Yautja took a step back, fearful of what Daugo would do to him. Can't really blame him . . . It was only a few days ago when Daugo first showed me to the training room that we were in now. It's settled within the Dark Blade Clan building, but he explained that there was a separate building where all the clans could train together. However, it didn't seem safe when Daugo mentioned that in some instances, clans that really don't get along end up fighting to the death and the building would shut down due to the bloodbath that soaked everything. Right then, I decided to stick to my clan's building until I got the hang of things. But when he was talking about it, a group of Yautjas comes in unexpectedly and only saw me at first. Their leader growled out profanity . . . I think . . . And kept going on how I didn't belong here. I wanted to teach him a lesson, but Daugo intervenes and lectures about how he should respect the females regardless of species. He warned him many times, but the leader kept ignoring Daugo and attacking me. That didn't settle well with Daugo, and it ended up with a fight that almost broke the leader's spine in half. The ferocity that Daugo showed as Clan Leader gave me a reminder not to get on his bad side . . . Unless you want a death sentence.

The Yautja bows his head low and crosses his arms, slighting raising his gaze but only enough to get a glimpse at us. "Sorry for the intrusion but you and the hybrid's presence are requested back at the healer's. The results have come back."

Daugo's eyes perk up a bit, waving a hand at the Yautja to dismiss him. "We'll be right there."

When the Yautja leaves, Daugo takes the staff in my hands and hands it to me. I grab its shaft firmly and with a press from my palm, it retracts until returning to just being a small, metal shaft. Daugo gave me this spear when we first came to the training room since he thought best to train on that first. I preferred my wrist blades since they were the first I've ever used, but he did make a point that until I was proficient in hand-to-hand combat, the spear is my best option. It gives a fair amount of distance from the enemy and allows for dodging if one got too close.

I tucked the spear on my back, making sure it was stuck on but I snorted in annoyance. Not my preference.

Daugo smiles and walks around me to get to the door. "Let's get to the healers and see what they have on you."

I smiled as well. "Coming."

With that, both Daugo and I walked out of the room and into the direction of the healer's building.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The trip was the same as usual. Going through the markets was becoming a pain in the ass. It would have been a pleasant stroll if not for the stares and growls that I kept getting from other Yautjas that were in the same facility as me. Daugo did his best to keep them off, growling back in response but it did very little to comfort me. The anger radiating from each Yautja that took a glance at me sent shivers down my spine. All I could do was hide it or else they might see it as being a coward, which would only add fuel to the fire. I bottled my feelings up and walked with my head held high and back straight, showing that their remarks didn't bother me.

Good luck with that, Anya. Might as well dress up like a princess.

We kept going through until I took a breath of relief at the sight of the healer's building. I became more at ease when Sa'iye greeted us at the front, telling us that she rather meet them instead of the other Yautja that did the last time. It's not that I didn't hate him, but he was instead. . . Annoying. If that is how you put it . . .

She bows when we get close, and we do the same in response. She looks up and smiles at me. Her golden spots shined with the light from the main area. "Good to see you again, Ta'kasa."

I smiled as well. "Same here, Sa'iye."

She giggles a bit, which made her mandibles funnily rub against each other. I had to hold in a laugh at the way she looked but kept calm. She greets Daugo in the same manner and even he smiled a little bit. Guess she's got some sort of power on everyone. Not just me.

It was only a few moments before all three of us walked to the same room as before, all set up for my 'special appointment' according to Sa'iye who kept complaining about the Council of Ancients not being patient enough.Once settled in, Sa'iye did the 'normal' routine of checking my vital although she did have little trouble trying to understand the 'ooman' biology with heartbeats and blood pressure she did say that it was a learning experience and I was happy to follow along. Somehow, Sa'iye' can quickly calm my nerves to the point that she had become like a friend to me . . . Even though I haven't known her for that long. After the checkup was done, Sa'iye called for someone outside the door, and a Yautja comes in with a digital panel similar to the one before. She grabs it as the Yautja bows, leaving us alone once more.

"Okay. Now let's get into the real reason why we are here. After all, I did promise that I would let you know when I got them."

I merely nodded along with Daugo as she began to swipe across the panel, looking for the data on my blood work. She stops when the file with my name on it pops up on the panel's screen.

"Here we are. So we found some interesting things about you Ta'kasa.

I nodded my head a little and looked back to Daugo who was beside me, sitting on one of the large chairs that was placed in the room. I looked back at Sa'iye as she goes through the results.

"First off, the composition of your blood is very similar to a Yautja's, despite the mix of ooman blood, so your internal body temperature is the same as mine, but a little higher than an ooman's, so cold weather shouldn't bother you too much. But what caught our interest is that your blood can fast-regenerate itself to the point where cuts on your skin would heal in a matter of seconds."

She stops for a moment and looks to see at my reaction. Of course, I've heard about this thanks to Brackett, so I just nodded in agreement. "I figured as much since I saw it happen back on Earth."

She nods. "Based on the results of tests that we ran, since your blood is similar to Yautja, the rate at which you age has changed dramatically."

"What do you mean by that?"

Daugo took both of us by surprise when he asked that question. True that I was just as curious to find out, but I didn't think he would get into the conversation like that. Sa'iye pauses for a moment, glancing back at me for approval in which I nodded my response. She clears her throat and turns towards Daugo and me.

"When you were born, your body took on the ooman growth rate, so you age faster than a Yautja. According to what we know, you're about 20 years old in ooman years, but in Yautja, you're just as young as a 2 seasons old pup."

She pulls up a picture on the panel and shows me how big a Yautja pup looked like, and it was nothing like I expected it to be. The pup was only 2 feet tall with dreadlocks barely growing from his head. When I saw that, I swiftly looked back at Sa'iye with a shocked look on my face. I'm not that small!

Sa'iye couldn't help but giggle at my reaction. At first, I didn't know what to make of her reaction, but then again, I probably did look ridiculous to any Yautja that saw me. I shook my head a little and waited for Sa'iye to calm down, facing the panel back to her as she removes the image.

"Don't worry about that. At some point, your body's growth rate changed. We have a theory that your Yautja blood remained dormant in your early years, but when it awakened, you began to age much like a Yautja. We calculated that you're about 20 seasons old, but that would make you 200 in ooman years."

My eyes widened larger than ever before. My mind scrambled to understand what Sa'iye was trying to tell me. First, I'm too young and now . . . I'm as old as a skeleton in the grave!

I stood there like an idiot trying to catch flies with my mouth wide open. Both Sa'iye and Daugo looked at me with worry, and at some point, Daugo pressed a gentle hand on my shoulder, turning my upper body around so I could get a glance at him.

"It's alright. Yautja can live up to 1000 ooman years, so you're quite young to our standards and actually the same age as Lar'ja."

When he said that, my body relaxes a bit, but I still didn't understand why it scared me that much. It could be that I was even thinking like an ooman since we only live for about 100 years if you're lucky. To hear that I've passed that point and still considered young is a shock. But then, I remembered the last words Daugo said about Lar'ja being the same age. So he's the same as me?

Sa'iye interrupts my thoughts quickly. "Speaking of Lar'ja, your son got into a fight in the training building again."

"What?"

Daugo was just as surprised as I was, hearing that Lar'ja gotten into a fight. But over what? I knew that Lar'ja has a bit of distrust when I first met him. After all, he wouldn't tell me anything unless I either pushed him to that point or some extreme event occurred that forced him to explain what he knows. But this was new to me . . . However, I looked at Sa'iye and Daugo who show that this wasn't the first time this has happened.

What do they know?

Sa'iye sighs in disappointment, and I could have sworn that she rolled her eyes for a moment.

"He came in a few hours ago with a deep cut right across his chest. It was deep, so he got into a nasty one. Took a while to stitch it up and all the while, I interrogated him for information, but all he said was that some warrior said something nasty about him and that set the whole thing off."

Daugo grunts in frustration. "Did he say anything else?"

Sa'iye shakes her head in a 'no' manner, letting her short dreadlocks slap against her neck. "No. Keeping to himself like before and all he did was go back to his room."

I kept my gaze down to the floor as Daugo growls a little in his chest. It was so deep that my toes could feel its vibration through the floor. Despite wanting to say something, I kept my mouth shut and let my ears listen in to their conversation, but I lost track when my mind wandered somewhere else.

Lar'ja . . . What's happened to you? Why are you acting like this now? What changed?

Those were questions that only 'he' can answer but right now . . . It wasn't possible. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Sa'iye's voice calling for me.

"Are you alright, Ta'kasa?"

I blinked a few times as I stared into her yellowish-green eyes that were filled with concern and somewhat curiosity. I covered my face for a minute, rubbing my temples to ease the headache that was coming on before I looked back at her with a smile.

"I'm alright. I'm just—"

A grumble from my stomach interrupted me, and I froze with embarrassment when Sa'iye leaned back in surprise, not sure what to make of the sound. Daugo wasn't fazed since it wasn't the first time that has happened in front of him. When it did, I had to explain that I didn't have much to eat after I arrived in Yautja Prime. Daugo did clarify that there's a society building that serves food for all Yautjas and a place to socialize. I did say my interest in that but Daugo persuaded me to stay in my room, and he would bring the food to me, which was just pieces of meat that he cooked since I wasn't used to eating how Yautja do. I didn't like being kept in a confined space, but he did make a point that since I didn't know a lot about the Yautja culture and I could unintentionally cause a ruckus . . . A bad one apparently. So I had no choice but to follow his advice.

Daugo comes to my side, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. "I think it's time for you to eat. After all that training, you need to keep your strength up. I'll take you to your room and quickly fetch food for you before I head to another meeting."

I rolled my eyes privately when he said about going to another meeting. I mean . . . He is Clan Leader, but I didn't answer him, but I turn to follow him when he was heading to the door, but Sa'iye stops me from moving forward as she comes to my side and raises her hand up in front of me.

"Why don't you take her to the society building? It's a waste to keep going back and forth when she can just go there."

Unexpectedly, Daugo turns his head around and gives a low growl at Sa'iye. I thought that she would flinch back like all the other I've seen, but instead, Sa'iye just stood her ground, unfazed by his reaction to the idea. Daugo grunts and relaxes once more.

"She doesn't know about our culture yet, and I don't have time to take her myself. Not only that, if I send her there alone, there might be trouble for her."

"Then why don't I take her?"

Both Daugo and I froze in our spots, shocked by what came out of Sa'iye's mouth. Why would she suggest that?

"Why do you want to do it?"

Sa'iye just shrugs her shoulders as if it didn't bother her at all. "I think she needs to get out a little more and not be stuffed in a room forever. Regardless if she's there or not, fights happen all the time, and if anything happens, I can help her. Teach her what she needs to know."

I turn around to Daugo, and I could see a slight hesitation in his eyes when he looked between Sa'iye and me. I understood his point about this, but Sa'iye did make a point as well. I can't just stay in my room forever and thinking about it, it almost makes me look like a coward. Who knows what other Yautjas think about me now?

I looked back to Daugo and voiced out my opinion. "She's right. I need to expose myself to this world, and it would be nice to get some fresh air. Please, Daugo . . ."

I didn't know why I thought it would work, but I silently whined at the end of my sentence, hoping he would listen to my words. Daugo's eyes widened a little and look back at Sa'iye who was smiling. Eventually, he takes a huge breath and closes his eyes for a second.

"Fine . . . But make sure you stay with Sa'iye and don't do anything stupid. Follow her lead. Understood?"

I nodded quickly, but Daugo didn't move from his position. He swayed back and forth, trying to decide if he should go or stay with me. Sa'iye, however, made that decision for him when she got between us. Right then, I could see a definite difference in their heights as Sa'iye stood two feet taller than Daugo and that made me hold my breath in shock.

"You can go, my lord. You got a meeting to go, correct?"

Daugo opened his mandibles and inner mouth to say something, but he was cut off when Sa'iye hurried him out of the room while telling him that she'll get me back in my room before the day is done. Eventually, he left, leaving Sa'iye and me alone in the room. She looked down the hall to make sure Daugo did leave before turning back around while smiling.

"Well . . . shall we?"

She waves her hand to lead me through the door and out of the room. Chuckling, I walked over to her side, and both of us took off, following Sa'iye's lead. Although my stomach kept growling on the way, my heart and mind could only think about the conversation about Lar'ja. The more I learn about him from others, the more questions pop up and in turn, the harder it is to understand. Why do I know so little about Lar'ja? And why can't he just tell me and not be so secretive? After all . . . I thought we understood each other.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts as I focused on keeping up with Sa'iye as we head to our destination. But if I knew what kind of trouble and heartbreak I would be getting into, I would have wished to disappear from the face of this planet that was becoming my personal Hell.

Hi Readers!

Hope everything is well with all of you and a late Happy Easter (Happy Holidays) to all! :)

So Anya is going on a crazy rollercoaster as she barely gets into intense training with Daugo, finds out from Sa'iye that she's old and young at the same time (lol), but a big hit was when she realized how little she knows Lar'ja and why he's acting differently from their time together on Earth.

But she's got bigger problems on her plate. The Bad Bloods that she had been looking for is now among her and might be plotting something right underneath her nose. Can she trust anyone? Will she make it through this harsh world created by bloodthirsty warriors? Or will she crumble when her Chiva arrives?

Find out when Chapter 8 comes along (will give notice on Instagram) and another chapter of Endurance will be posted by this Friday.

Enjoy! :))))


	8. Discrimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 8: Discrimination

 

Sa'iye and I walked out of the healer's building and crossed the markets again. I had to wonder why everything seemed the same every time I go walking around Yautja Prime. It became quite dull after the first day I've been here when I thought everything was unique. But then again, that was before I got the stares and glares from many of the Yautjas and the reality that I was an outcast got to me. I was lucky to have some like Daugo and Sa'iye who at least tolerate if not respect me.

I guess I can call that a step up. Right?

I took a glance to the side where Sa'iye walked beside me as she smiled as any Yautja could. My brain tried to figure out why she was so kind to me, even on the first day. Maybe I can ask her about herself. Will she do so, though?

"Everything alright, Ta'kasa?"

Sa'iye chirped, and I turned my gaze back forward, hoping I didn't offend her in any way. "Yes. Just a little bit nervous."

I didn't know why I said that last part and my heart began to beat faster in worry, but it was all for nothing when Sa'iye purred with a gentle tone. It had an immediate, calming effect on me, and her words killed most of the doubt in me.

"Don't worry. We're just going to have a meal and talk amongst ourselves. Not going to bother anyone else and I'm sure every Yautja rather go about their own business too. Trust me."

I looked back up to see her smile a little. Her mandibles stretched and tightened again smoothly, and I couldn't help but smile back. "You're right. Let's get some food, or else I'll die of starvation."

She laughs high in the air. "I do not doubt that. We better hurry then."

Both of us nodded in agreement as we kept walking towards our destination that only Sa'iye knew. It didn't take long before we got to a particular building that was even more massive but less fancy than the Council. The one thing I noticed was how many Yautjas kept coming in and out rapidly, talking about hunts, trophies, and all kinds of nonsense that I didn't quite understand. I noticed that some had different colors on their armors from black to blue and such. Another thing I saw was some had different symbols carved on their armor, and I could only figure that they are from different clans. Regardless, the reaction to my presence was the same cause as soon as I got a couple of feet close, a group of males stopped and saw me. When they did, the glares were back again, and I looked down to the ground immediately . . . Not out of submission but because for some reason, it burned deep into my chest and the hurt followed soon after. Sa'iye noticed this and growled a little in retaliation, and the male Yautjas turned away. It did help to relieve some of the pain, but it was still there. Sa'iye places a hand on my shoulder as she began to confront them.

"What's your problem? If you have something to say, then say it!"

Her roar shook the ground when I stood, and I could see that the male Yautjas tremble a bit but the one in the front recovered and faced forward, glaring right at me before turning to Sa'iye.

"You should know better than associate yourself with a filthy lou-dte hybrid."

My eyebrows lift a little in confusion. What is a lou-dte? My thoughts were interrupted when Sa'iye growls deeply, spreading her mandibles in a threatening way. Whatever the male said must have ticked her off severely, despite that I was their target. I'll have to ask her about that later. Despite the warning, the male grunts in anger and keeps on going.

"But I should have known better than you would. After all, you're just as much an outsider as the hybrid, Bad Blood female."

My whole body freezes upon hearing those words. What?

Sa'iye's body tightens but then she lunges a little at the male, making him jump backward in defense.

"Do you want your face smashed in your skull? Ask, and I'll make that happen in a heartbeat."

That shut up the male so fast that I didn't have time to react as the group of males took off in the opposite direction. Sa'iye stayed tense and angry for some time, and I began to worry. I wanted to shake her shoulder to snap her out of it, but as I reached towards her, the little thought that she might retaliate stopped me. I pulled my hand back, and somehow, it did the trick as she relaxed upon seeing my worried expression. Her lower mandibles slacked as she rubbed a clawed hand on her forehead.

"Sorry about you seeing that."

"What was 'that'?"

I could see the pain in her golden eyes as she blinked them. Somehow, I can feel it inside myself as well, and I couldn't help but place my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay."

That is all I could say, but it was enough when her eyes changed expression, and she gave a sly smile.

"Don't worry. We'll talk about it when we are inside."

I agreed with her, and both of us made our way inside the society building. It pretty much had the same structure as the Dark Blade Clan's except it looked more like a lobby of a hotel with several tables and chairs placed all around the vast, open area. Several lifts were in the very back of the area with many Yautjas coming on and off. More were mingling and eating strange things on plates that reminded me of roadkill. The smell that filled my nose wasn't pleasant but not precisely disgusting. I couldn't explain it, and my mind told me not to question it.

Sa'iye motions me to follow her as we weaved through the crowds. Some Yautjas saw me and glared while others ignored me altogether. I ignored it as well and kept my focus on Sa'iye's gold spotted back, holding my breath in the process. When we reached an empty table in the very back, I inhaled, and Sa'iye waves her hand to offer a chair next to hers. I smiled and made my way to sit down. The chair was pretty massive for my size, but I shifted to make myself as comfortable as possible. Sa'iye follows suit and places a hand on the metal table.

"A lot to take in?"

I sighed. "I can't believe that there's so many of you in one area. How do you guys stay out of fights?"

"How can we not? Indeed . . ."

No sooner did she finish that an unknown male Yautja comes to our table, but I noticed that he seemed very hesitant and shy. Not something that I would have seen in any Yautja but this one was notably different. He only wore a standard loincloth that barely covered him while I saw that there were no metal bands in his dreadlocks at all. Sa'iye had very few compared to other Yautjas, but this male had none. Also, my eyes glanced toward his shoulders that covered with brutal scars that were old due to the dull color from age. His eyes kept to the ground and only taking glances once in a while.

This Yautja . . . is strange.

Even his voice sounded submissive when he spoke, looking only to Sa'iye for a split second. "Can I get you anything?"

Sa'iye nods. "Something small to start. And some water for my friend here to drink."

The male Yautja bows his head down very low but doesn't cross his arm like the others I've seen. He raises back up and turns around to walk away but not before taking one last glance at me. To me, it was more out of curiosity than a threat. Whatever it was, he was gone before I could ask.

I was about to turn back to Sa'iye when I caught a glimpse of a strange looking Yautja leaning against the wall by himself. This male looked like he was scouting for something . . . Or someone in the area but I couldn't quite pin it. I focused firmly on him and noticed that his armor had a slick, black color to it, but what got my attention was a small, red cross that pinned on his gauntlet. Not enough to be detected to the untrained eye but still noticeable. Then, another male comes strolling and stops just right in front of him. I got a closer look and realized that it was Hakr'ouh.

What is he doing with that Yautja?

Just when I thought about it, the strange Yautja sees me staring but looks back at Hakr'ouh who turns around after the male whispers something in his ear. Unlike the unknown male, who was adamant about my stare, Hakr'ouh lightly bows his head and smiles. I didn't know what to make of this strange encounter, but something about that male sent chills down my spine. The words that Daugo told me about the Bad Bloods hiding among us roared in my mind.

I want to know. I . . .

"Ta'kasa!"

Sa'iye's voice pulled me out of my zone, and I blinked my eyes to try and gather my thoughts, but as soon as I opened them again, Hakr'ouh and the mysterious Yautja vanish.

What the fuck?

"Ta'kasa. Everything okay?"

I turned towards her with a worried expression on her face. Sa'iye's mandibles tightened to her inner mouth, and her eyes twisted to show concern. I shook my head a little and smiled back at her, not wanting her to worry about something I wasn't positive about.

"Everything is fine. I'm just wondering what that male Yautja said from before."

Sa'iye's facial features changed to disbelief in an instant. "What do you mean?"

"Well . . . What he said that made you angry. Something . . . loou da teh . . . or—"

"Aw. You mean Lou-dte?"

I nodded as I wave my finger up in a way that indicated she hit the mark. "Yes. That one."

Just as I asked, Sa'iye tenses up yet again but only for a second, it was enough for me to know that it bothered her for some reason. That word must tick her off in a wrong way, but as I opened my mouth to ask, Sa'iye hesitantly beats me to it.

"It means "child bearer" but more of an insult to a female than just a word. That's why I got a little angry in which I apologize for it."

My eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Oh. I see. So you pronounce it as loou de tee?"

Sa'iye laughs immediately, and I had to pull my head back in shock at her reaction. She saw this and waved her hand in apology.

"Close. It's lou-dte."

"Lou-detah?"

She says it more slowly. "Lou . . . dte."

"Lou-dte . . ."

"You got it. You're a pretty fast learner to speak Yautja language so quickly. Better than using the translator all day long and itches a lot, no doubt."

When she mentioned the translator, the itch came back with a vengeance, and I look down to see the rash was still there. I had to admit that Sa'iye was right about that. Ever since the Council placed it on my wrist, it had irritated my skin. So much so that one night, Daugo caught me scratching furiously on my wrist and he demanded that I showed him. I took a lot of protests before I finally gave up and let him see it. The skin underneath was raw, and Daugo had to fetch for some ointment to relieve it. If I had known that it would mean more training except with the Yautja language, I would have done it secretly in the bathroom. Nonetheless, Daugo did make a point that I need to learn it eventually.

"Yeah. Daugo said I need to start speaking it by next week or else he'll start to take off the translator, and I have to speak and understand what Daugo is saying. If not, more hard training for me."

I sighed heavily in annoyance. As much as I wanted to take a break during our training, Daugo would have an excellent excuse for it, and I have no choice but to do it. Like a father scolding a child.

Father? Daugo is like a father?

Sa'iye giggles at my reaction, leaning her head down to try and get a breath in her lungs. "I'm sure you'll learn by that time. If you like, I can teach you on your downtime."

I looked back at her with shock. "You mean it?"

She purrs a little. "Of course. It's no problem at all."

I smiled, genuinely. "Thank you."

Just as we were about to start another conversation, the same male Yautja comes to our table with plates of food in his hands. Sa'iye gladly takes one from his arms while he sets the others down along with the drinks he brought. I reached over to help but instead, I accidentally grazed his shoulder, and he tenses up, backing up from me just as quickly. When I was about to ask about it, the male Yautja bows speedily and runs off to serve another table. I sat back down, trying to figure out why the male acted that way when Sa'iye interrupts me. I threw that thought out of my head when my stomach growls at the food before me. Some I had no idea what they were, especially with purple-colored meat that twisted my stomach in disgust. Sa'iye explains that the meat came from a Goridth, which was some prehistoric lizard that lived in the desert of Yautja Prime.

A delicacy she calls it . . . Not sure if anyone should call it that.

It didn't matter if I wanted to eat it or not as Sa'iye showed it was disrespectful not to eat the prey of a hunter that killed it and is considered an insult. Not wanting to upset anyone when I was having such a great time with Sa'iye, I began to consume it. It was okay if not fantastic. It had a tangy taste to it that rippled in my mouth even after it went down my throat. I ate more along with Sa'iye as we talked and giggled about something that I couldn't remember. It was a great time for me and Sa'iye was terrific, especially when she told me about her drink, which I found out was some alcohol known as c'ntlip.

But then, I stopped and looked at Sa'iye, who was busy eating a piece of meat. As I observed this golden speckled Yautja, I wondered how . . . Out of all the Yautjas . . . She has accepted me as if I was one of her own. It seems unnatural given the unpleasantness I have been shown when I first arrived on this planet. The question was eating me from the inside, and I wanted to know. No secrets . . .

I cleared my throat a bit to get rid of the saliva build up deep inside and took a huge breath to get the courage to ask the question.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

That stopped Sa'iye halfway, eating a piece of meat, dropping the rest of it on the plate as she licked off the fluid flowing out of her mouth. I just stood still as she slowly raised her gaze towards me. Her mandibles clicked against each other while her hands rubbed against each other. In my perspective, she looked nervous, but when she spoke, it was like she was lifting a burden on her shoulders.

"Well . . . I haven't known you for that long but . . . when I met you, you reminded me of myself and how our paths are somewhat similar to each other."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, placing my cup back down on the table. "What do you mean?"

She sighs. "My life isn't exactly like everyone else. I'm an outsider in a way . . . like you."

An outsider? I didn't know what to think about that. To me, she didn't seem like that but then again, the confrontation between the male Yautja outside of the society building was unusual, but I thought nothing of it. I stretched my shoulders a bit and straightened myself in the chair as I let Sa'iye continue.

"You see . . . My mother was once a great huntress and warrior and was greatly known by all of the Yautjas, especially in the Va'lin clan. She gave birth to many children but more so than any female in our history. It's unheard of for a female Yautja to have more than 40 children within ten seasons of mating."

"What!?"

My eyes widened in surprise at the number Sa'iye just said. 40 kids!? That's insane! My mouth gaped open in shock and stayed that was for some time. I imagined if I had that many kids to take care of. I can barely take care of myself . . . Let alone another 40 mouths!

Sa'iye shook my shoulders a bit with one firm grip but gentle enough to get me out of my daze.

"Ta'kasa. You look like a ghost, scared you to death."

She laughed a bit, but all I did was close my mouth. "I just . . . Didn't know that . . . Yautjas can reproduce so much."

She lets go and leans back into her chair. "Of course. All Yautjas have to reproduce as much as possible. Our kind is lucky to live as long as the Council who are almost 90 seasons old due to the hunts being dangerous, so bearing children is the greatest honor for all female Yautjas to accomplish."

I replayed her words in my head and began to wonder that if I became accepted entirely into the Yautja world. I'll have to mate and reproduce many children of my own. Is it even possible for a hybrid like myself?

"But you shouldn't be too worried about that once you're accepted."

When Sa'iye said that, I looked right into her eyes, wondering about the meaning behind them. "Why?"

That is when I saw her body posture change to that of being uncomfortable. She shifted a little bit in her chair and glanced to her sides as if trying to hide a secret from everyone. She leans right into the middle of the table and enough for me to hear what she was saying.

"This was one of the reasons why I wanted to bring you here. Normally, I would say it in the healer's building, but since you looked uncomfortable, I decided to tell you when you're calmer."

She did make sense since I was already panicking a little about my age and such, so I nod in response, giving Sa'iye the signal to continue.

"When we tested your blood, it was the protocol to check the fertility of the individual being analyzed. We checked and found it inconclusive."

"Inconclusive?"

She sighs as if bearing some bad news. "It means that we have no idea if you'll be able to bear children. But then again, we don't know much about hybrids so it could be possible but unlikely as well."

When those words reached deep into my chest, my heart began to break a little. Back then, I never thought about having children of my own or anything close to that. I would spend the rest of my days alone, always hunting those who did me wrong. But . . . Everything has changed, and I don't know what to think anymore. With Lar'ja acting strangely and me being in a completely different world than I'm used to, I had no intention of having anything like that. But it didn't stop the ache that ran deep inside every bone in my body. I looked back up to see Sa'iye opening her inner mouth to say something else, but her eyes told me everything. I shook my head and raised my hand in the air to stop her, changing the subject right away.

"Anyway, you were just talking about your mother."

That's all I could say at that moment, and Sa'iye closed her inner mouth once more, looking down on the table before raising back up to me. She smiled a little, so I knew that I didn't want to talk about that subject anymore.

"Right. As I was saying, my mother was amazing. Many males wanted to sire her children, and sure enough, my father met her and well . . . I came along. She taught me everything I knew. From hunting to speaking. Everything that I did was because she taught me, including healing others as well."

My interest peaked at that moment as I leaned forward to hear. "Really?"

She nods. "Really. I became one of the best healers in all of Yautja Prime, but despite that, I wanted to become just like my mother. A strong huntress who was respected by all. That is . . . until that day."

But then, Sa'iye drops her head a little, and I could feel the sorrow that was radiating from her. I wanted to pat her shoulder or give some comfort, but I wasn't sure if any Yautja would welcome it, so I stayed where I was, waiting for Sa'iye to keep going.

"One day, my mother was found murdered in her bed. No one knew who it was at that time until one of the guards took down the Yautja that was suspected. Sure enough, they found out who killed my mother."

She paused for a minute and then, slowly looked up to me with her eyes full of sorrow. "It was my father."

My breath caught in my throat at the thought of it while my mind went blank as well what Sa'iye described sounded like my mother being killed by her husband. The memory of it was too much for me to bear and I tried my best to keep on a poker face and push that memory out of my mind while I listened to Sa'iye's as she spoke.

"When word got out about it, everyone became disgusted but with no one to point the finger at, I got the brunt force of it. Eventually, I was outcast and became the main healer of Yautja Prime. If I didn't have those skills before that event, I would have ended up a slave just like that male Yautja that served us."

Sa'iye nods her head in the direction behind me, and I took a glance to see the same male being submissive to the hunters at the table. I couldn't imagine that anyone has to take the blame for someone else's mistake. I looked back at Sa'iye and wondered if she would have been like that male. She smiles and leans back into her chair, sighing deeply into her chest.

"I'm sorry."

She huffs. "It's alright. That's why . . . in some way . . . I feel connected to you. After all, it wasn't your fault to be born a hybrid, and yet you're discriminated just because of what you are."

For some reason, her words make me giggle in reaction. I closed my eyes for a few moments before I looked back into hers. "Guess we're on the same boat then."

We both laughed at the same time, holding our stomachs in humor to the point that it became quite painful, but I enjoyed every single moment. Just when I was about to ask her about something concerning the Yautja language, the whole area suddenly became unnaturally quiet. The commotion that I heard around me soon stopped, making me look up to see all the Yautjas pause in awe, and some were bowing their heads low.

"What is—"

But when I turned to Sa'iye, she also had the same look at everyone else, staring in my direction but not at me. I decided to follow her gaze, and sure enough, I felt the same thing as everyone else at sight before me.

Walking through like they owned the place, five male Yautjas strolled through the tables with severe and stern looks on their faces, but it was more of their armor that got my full attention. They shined with a beautiful silver color that bounced off the lights in the area, making them look like suns. Strands of silver cloth wrapped around some parts of their armor while the bands in their dreadlocks had so much detail on them that it was hard for me to see every single piece of it. But the most impressive Yautja that walked ahead of the others was nothing I've ever seen before. This male had armor similar to the Arbitrators that I met back except he had blue colored bands instead of the gold. The air around him made me figure that he was the leader of the group since it 'smelled' like he was not to be messed with. Fixated by this little group along with the other Yautjas, I kept my gaze on them until they got to the lift in the back and as quick as they came, they were gone.

I had to blink a few times to get back the control of my eyesight while the commotion came back and all of the Yautjas went back to doing their own business. It was like a "deja vu" moment for me since I've never seen anything like this. I looked back at the lift and tried to remember the Yautjas from before.

Who are they?

I turned back around to see Sa'iye was coming back to herself, but I didn't give her enough time to recover since I wanted to know so badly. My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Sa'iye. What happened just now?"

She shifts in her seat, clearing her throat in the process. "Sorry. It's normal."

"What's normal? Who were they that everyone just stopped what they were doing just by their presence?"

Sa'iye's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she composes herself fast. "I forgot you don't know about that. Those Yautjas are called the Elites."

"Elites?"

"Yes. They are the strongest hunters of all Yautjas. The best of the best, as you can say. They hail from different clans but work together to keep order among our kind."

"Like the Arbitrators?"

Sa'iye waves her hand in a 'so and so' motion. "Yes, and no. The difference between them is that they go through rigorous requirements to be an Elite. And unlike Clan Leaders who either earn it from fighting or inheritance, the leader of the Elites must be elected by other members. For Arbitrators, they need to be Blooded."

Upon hearing that, I glanced back at the empty lift where the Elites went but interrupted when Sa'iye continued, and I had to look back.

"But once you're in, you are respected by all Yautjas, regardless of the past." She pauses for a split second. "And that is what I'm going to do."

I tilted my head in a bit of curiosity but mostly out of confusion. "Really?"

Sa'iye smiles and pushes some of her dreadlocks over her shoulder. "Really. I'm training for my Chiva in any spare time I can get, and once I'm done with that, I'm going to push myself further to become the best of the best. No matter what . . ."

I could hear the conviction in her voice, and it sent a sharp pain through my chest, enough that I had to look away from Sa'iye. She sounded strong and would do anything to change her fate.

Can I do the same? Here?

That is when I glanced at my hand and saw that it was beginning to transform. The green color crept from my fingertips, and my nails started to grow sharp points. I gasped in horror as to why this was happening now. Not wanting to freak out Sa'iye, I rushed to place my hand between my thighs as to cover it.

"Ta'kasa. What's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked back at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. "It's nothing. Just a little tired, so I'm just going to head back for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I have training early tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep. Thank you for your time."

I stood up and pushed the chair back near the table as soon as I was out of the way. Sa'iye followed suit and stood right in front of me. What she did next stunned me for I didn't think she would do something like this.

"It is my honor to be your friend, Ta'kasa."

She crosses her arm over her chest and bows her head low, which is a sign of respect from one Yautja to another. My eyes widened in shock until I calmed my nerves and smiled down on her.

"As it is mine."

Reciprocating the gesture, I crossed my arm over my chest and bowed as well. Both of us stood like that until we stood tall again. I stared into her golden ones as well as she did into my blue ones.

"And just so you know . . . you can call me Anya if you like."

Sa'iye smiled even bigger. "Anya."

But then, I felt a presence behind me that made my heart raced a little in panic. Is someone behind me? Out of reflex or instinct, I swung around quickly, and with one thrust of my leg, I kicked my foot hard into something hard as a rock but at the same time . . . Soft.

"Pauk (Fuck)!"

It was a sound that I heard before but unfamiliar. I looked down to the ground and froze immediately upon what I found. Curled up in a fetal position, a male Yautja groaned in pain, and that is when I noticed he was holding his groin area and I put two together that I may have kicked him right in a vulnerable area. But then, I heard Sa'iye laughing hysterically from behind, and I turned my head to her. She stopped and crossed her arms across her chest while grinning sinisterly.

"That is what you get for sneaking up on everyone you meet, Xen'ork. I told you it would come back to bite you in the cock."

"I didn't think she would react like that!"

I kept my eyes on the male that slowly got to his feet. At first, I was a little sorry for him that I kicked him there but then hearing Sa'iye's words and knowing that he did this before, the anger inside my chest began to build.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The male growled in pain and took him a few moments to get his composure back. From that point, I took a good look at him and saw that he had the red crown mark on his chest armor plate while another crown mark etched on his exposed stomach. From that, I knew that he's from the Dark Blade Clan, but it didn't give him any excuse for trying to jump me. I waited until he lifted his head to stare at me. What caught my attention was the huge scar that stretched across one of his eyes. His eye was missing, and I figured that something makes that scar. The male shifted a little and groaned once more.

"Pauk (Fuck). You're stronger than I thought you were."

"And who are you?"

"This idiot is called Xen'ork. A disgrace of a Yautja, I would say."

Everyone turned to look behind the male named Xen'ork and saw the familiar Yautja with blue stripes all over his arms and legs. Sa'iye bows her head down as An'tar comes strolling behind Xen'ork.

"My lord An'tar. This is a surprise. What brings you here?"

He grins a little and places a firm slap on Xen'ork's shoulder. Still not recovered from the kick earlier, he roars a bit in pain and hurries away from An'tar.

"Easy there, An'tar. I've already got enough for one day."

"From the looks of it, you'll need a little more than that to change your ways. Why don't you go and get to the healer's or your room to rest that ego of yours?"

An'tar grins as Xen'ork grunts in annoyance and walks off from the table, limping a little but trying to make it look like he didn't go through a world of pain. I suppressed a giggle at the way he wanted to hide it. An'tar makes sure that Xen'ork makes his way out of the society building and turns back around to meet my gaze.

"Hello, Anya. It's nice to see you again."

He bows his head and crosses his arm, but all I can do was bow my head a little. "It's nice to see you too, An'tar."

He gives a genuine smile at me, and somehow, it warms my chest a little. I forgot that Sa'iye was still with us until she came to my side. "I know I've already asked the question, but what are you doing here? Don't you have all day meetings with the Council?"

An'tar chuckles. "I do, but once in a while, I need to take a break and enjoy myself."

He then turns his attention back to me once more. "How are you, Anya? Settling in well?"

I smiled in courtesy and took a deep breath to ease the burning feeling in my chest. "I'm doing well. Training day in and out for the last week."

"I'm sure you have been. After all, you need to be prepared to take on your Chiva that's only less than a season away."

His mandibles and inner mouth were opening to say something else, but he stops in his tracks. His eyes drift from mine and trace down my body a little. I was becoming a little self-conscious when he did that, and my fists tense up to keep myself from running off in embarrassment.

"Um . . . excuse me?"

An'tar snaps back up and shifts uncomfortably in his spot. But then, his hand raises to point at the base of my neck as if trying to point something out.

"Where's the necklace I gave you?"

"What?"

A necklace? What is he—? My eyes widened a little at the memory when I was in my room and found the black box with the blue stone necklace. Oh . . . Right.

I pointed right at him. "You were the one?"

An'tar relaxes and smiles in response. "Of course. I saw you were interested in it and I thought you needed a warm welcome present. Do you like it?"

I hesitated. "Uh . . . Yes. It was stunning."

"But you didn't wear it?"

I sighed heavily and blinked my eyes, moving my hands to the sides of my body and flexing my fingers. "I . . . Forgot to put it on. Lots of things are running through my mind right now."

An'tar nods slowly. "I understand. I hope one day you wear it. It matches your eyes well."

Out of the blue, he lets out a soft purr at me right as he finished his sentence. That shocked Sa'iye as I could see her step back in disbelief while I stood there like an idiot, trying to figure out why she reacted like that.

What's going on with her?

But then, a roar echoes the entire area, causing all the commotion to quiet down and eyes to follow where the sound came from. An'tar turned to the side along with Sa'iye and me and the sight before I was the last thing I wanted to see.

"Well. I can't believe that you would associate with a hybrid in broad daylight, An'tar. As for you Sa'iye, I expected as much coming from a Bad Blood's offspring."

Out of instinct, along with Sa'iye, I growled as Go'yth walks towards us with his pack of followers behind. I swear . . . This male is asking for trouble. I could see that he had use of his arm that I broke a week ago. I was surprised that it healed that fast, but I could see a nasty scar stretching across it. It looked like it was done surgically, so he had it fixed at some point, but it still looked fresh. The evil smirk that was on his face made me want to puke and rip his face off at the same time. He growls once more upon looking at me, and An'tar reciprocates the same gesture, tensing up towards Go'yth.

"What the pauk (fuck) do you want now?"

Go'yth raises his arms out as if he was being pointed at for a crime he didn't commit. "I'm just trying to protect our species from the likes of her. She doesn't deserve to be among us."

His little gang chuckled in agreement, and to no shock, some of the others at the tables nodded as well. That only made my anger grow ten times more, and I was just about to hit the breaking point. I hoped that he would leave, but I had no such luck as Go'yth comes closer.

"After all, the oomans didn't even want her, and that tells you something. She's even worse than prey. What worth does she have, knowing that piece of fact? And still, both of you decide to go against our kind and hang out with the likes of that monster."

An'tar growls deeply, spreading his mandibles widely and that made some of Go'yth's followers back off in fear. Go'yth, however, wasn't even fazed, but since both of them were of the same rank, it made sense. But when he said the word 'monster' right in my face, I couldn't hold back anymore. I pushed my way through and past An'tar, putting myself right in Go'yth's face. I had no fear at that moment as I glared directly into his eyes.

"If you're here to make trouble with me, it won't work on me. I'm leaving."

Turning around on my feet, I moved to walk past Go'yth and to the exit, which I hoped to get away from all of the tension that was threatening to burst in flames. But my hopes were dashed when he said something that I would never forgive him for.

"You know . . . I wondered why Lar'ja chose you out of everyone else. But as I can see, he just dumped you after realizing what you truly are and felt embarrassed. Might as well leave you for good."

That is it! You crossed a line and are going to pay!

Without warning, I twisted my body and lunge right at him, pushing Go'yth and me to fall on the floor hard. I could faintly hear gasps and roars, but the blood pumping in my ears made every sound muffled as my heart pumped harder than ever before. My eyes burned with the desire to kill him without remorse, and that is what I was going to do. Before Go'yth could realize what just happened, I jumped on my feet and grabbed his throat tightly in my fist, raising him high into the hair. It was then that I noticed I let out a Yautja growl from my throat, but I was too blind on Go'yth in front of me that I didn't pay any attention. The strength in my arms and legs grew immensely, and I tightened my grip on Go'yth's neck. He began to gasp for breath, clawing on my hand to get away from me, but it was no use. It didn't help that one arm was already injured. After a while, his hands began to lose their strength as they started to droop. I moved his head so I could look deeply in his eyes, and all I could see in them was fear.

I chuckled a little. Good . . . That is what I want to see.

My voice calls out to him, but it was more profound than before, but again, I ignored it. "You. Are. Dead."

With that, I twisted my fist faster than lighting, and Go'yth's body goes limp. I watched as his eyes glazed over with death and I responded by spitting in his face. I didn't know why I did that, but I wanted to. I threw his body high into the air, and the Yautjas had to scramble out of the way as the body skids across the area and makes an abrupt stop when he hits a table, knocking everything off of it.

I stood there as I took deep breaths to calm myself until I could barely feel the intense pulses in my ears and chest. When I had a moment to collect myself, I turned around and realized what I had done. All of the Yautjas was staring right at me with horror and disbelief, but I felt that it wasn't all because of what I've done. I looked back at An'tar and Sa'iye, and their faces were just the same as the others. I opened my mouth to say something until something sharp scrapped across my cheek. I didn't know what I was, so I reached up to grab it but stopped upon seeing my hand had transformed. My nails grew into claws and scales decorated each finger.

Right then, I knew that I was in Yautja form. There was no doubt in my mind now. Oh no . . .

That is when I heard the roars coming in bombardments. At that moment, I wished that my ears didn't work.

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

"Abomination!"

They kept coming and coming, and the pain in my chest was growing too fast and strong. I closed my eyes and shook my head to try and block it out, but it wasn't working. As they kept continuing, for some reason, I wanted to look up and see into the crowd. I let my eyes open, and sure enough, one Yautja stood out from everyone else. One that I wished was right by my side for support.

Lar'ja . . .

I saw him standing there with shock on his face, but he doesn't budge. I looked at his body, and all he wore was a simple loincloth that was different from the outfit I'm used to seeing him wear. His chest was bare, and that is when I could see a huge scar that stretched vertically across his sternum. It looked grave, and I remembered that Sa'iye did mention he got injured in a fight.

It was brutal, and my heart began to beat faster at the thought of it. All I wanted to do was run to him and let his arms protect me from everything else. I took one step towards him through the crowd, but the reaction I got was unexpected. Lar'ja backed off, showing a face of disbelief and somewhat embarrassment. Dread and shock were burning deep into my chest and before I knew it, Lar'ja took one last glance and then . . . took off out of the building in a hurry.

He's gone . . .

Just like that, everything inside broke into a million pieces and time stopped around me. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. I killed a Yautja and transformed right in front of everyone and now . . . Lar'ja leaves me alone to defend myself.

Why? Why? WHY!?

I needed to get out of there. Without any warning, I took off through the area, and I didn't care as the Yautjas moved out my way. Everything after that was just a blur as I made my way back to my room in no time at all or at least I thought so, almost breaking the door down in the process. Despite the long walk, it did little to relive the many emotions that were swirling inside my chest. Desperate, I headed to the bathroom and immediately turned on the sink and poured cold water over my head. I leaned my arms on the edge of the sink and closed my eyes a bit until I lifted my head to see my face in the mirror.

All I saw was my Yautja self staring straight at me. My mandibles twitched every time I moved the muscles in my cheek. My blue eyes bore deep into my soul, and then, the events at the society building come back with a vengeance.

Abomination!

Freak!

My breathing became erratic, and the anger build up in my chest until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Monster!

Fast as lighting, I took my fist and slammed it into the mirror. Glass fell everywhere like confetti while some bore into my skin deeply. It stung a bit, but I didn't bother to take it out. The pain was welcoming as I slowly walked into the bedroom, not bothering to take off any of my clothes, which I'm sure are almost ripped into pieces.

I let my body fall onto the bed, which wasn't a great move since I landed on my injured hand and roared in pain. But, I didn't do anything about it as I laid on my stomach, burying my head into the pillow and hoped for a good night's sleep.

But even when I closed my eyes and fell into oblivion, the voices of Go'yth and many Yautjas still echoed in my ear. Then my mind went to Lar'ja and how he reacted to the whole thing. Ever since I came to Yautja Prime, everything around me was falling apart, and I was all alone.

What do I have now?

I growled into the pillow, and all I could do was cry myself to sleep until the next morning.

Hi Readers!

Sorry for the last update due to last minute projects to finish for the semester but after tomorrow, I will be free for another two weeks, and that will give me more time to develop my stories.

I also apologize if this chapter seemed long and jumping everywhere, but I hope that you enjoy it all. With Lar'ja and everyone else abandoning or calling her names, Anya feels like she is faced with a struggle to find out where she belongs in this new world and is proving to be too harsh for her, but more is yet to come.

Will she make it through this harsh world? Especially with all that is going on between Lar'ja and herself? Or will she fall apart and let both worlds fall into the shadowy grip of the Bad Bloods that might be watching her every move?

Find out when Chapter 9 comes next week (current updates will be on my Instagram).

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	9. Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 9: Insight

 

Just let me sleep . . . I don't want to wake up . . .

That was the first thing I thought of when my body begged to move. It started with my thoughts that seemed restless and the next thing I knew, my head began to throb like if someone got too much sleep. It felt like I didn't get enough sleep at all since I kept opening my eyes ever so often but too tired to see what time it was. Was there even a clock around here?

I groaned as I decided to get up and finish with it. I lifted my body to get on my hands and knees on the bed but grunted as a stinging pain radiated from my palm. It took a second to remember that I fucking splintered my hand with pieces of glass when I smashed the mirror, not bothering to take care of it afterward. I groaned and shifted the weight of my upper body to my other hand, blinking my eyes to open up and face another day of horror. I lifted my head to stretch my neck a little until I noticed something dangling from my head. Moving to stand on my knees, I reached for it, and my eyes widened at the sight of a Yautja dreadlock between my fingers. I thought that it might be someone looming over me, but when I brought my hand back to my face, it looked like a Yautja hand. My mind began to spiral out of control.

What the fuck? Why haven't I transformed back?

It was true. Usually after a long sleep . . . Or somewhat, I would be back in ooman form by now. I thought that I could be dreaming so I pinched my shoulder and flinched since I forgot I had claws. However, it confirmed that I wasn't sleeping at all, so whatever was happening, it wasn't a dream.

Before I could contemplate what was happening to me, a call from outside the door to my room stirred me up.

"Anya. Are you in there?"

My eyes widened in fear at the recognition of whose voice it was. Fuck. Why is Daugo here?!

In a panic, I rushed off the bed and entered the bathroom, trying to shut the door as soon as I was in, but the loud whack destroyed all chance of Daugo thinking that no one was in the room. Still, I hoped that he didn't hear it as I settled down in the very back corner of the bathroom, curling myself in a foolish attempt to hide.

"Anya. Where are you?"

His voice sounded closer this time, and I figured he must have gotten into the room. It was confirmed when I heard the slow groaning sound of the metal door coming from the outside. I cursed myself when I thought it was a good idea to agree on letting Daugo have access to my room in emergency cases. With that, he could enter my room if he felt the need to do so. Nice going, bitch . . .

I heard soft footsteps walking outside, but I remained as silent as possible. I didn't want Daugo to see me like this . . . after everything that went on in the society building yesterday. The anger and fury of the other Yautjas as they shouted at me . . . The shocked expression of Sa'iye and . . . The look that Lar'ja gave before he left me all alone. I gritted my inner mouth and mandibles to suppress the growl that was growing in my chest but surprisingly, it wasn't out of anger towards anyone else . . . just at me. I lifted my hands to see that they were still in Yautja form, and I quickly covered them from my sight. My muscles began to tremble at the thought that something was wrong with me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I lifted my head fast when I heard claws scratching on the outside of the bathroom door. I was ready to shout at him to leave, but then the whimpering of a dog rang, and I realized that A'kib must be trying to get in. I wanted to go and see him, but Daugo's voice follows soon afterward.

"Anya."

"Go away!"

I roared in anger so he could do as I said and that I was serious. But I should have known better than that since this is Daugo I was talking about as he knocks again. In a futile attempt, I roared once more, using all the air in my lungs.

"I said, go away! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Anya. You can't stay in there forever."

I ground my teeth so hard that I thought they would break under pressure. My claws began to dig into my skin when I wrapped them around my shoulders. I felt like an idiot lying on the floor like a small child who had a temper tantrum for something insignificant. I pressed my forehead to my knees, debating on if I should swallow my pride and talk to Daugo . . . Or sit here like a miserable hybrid as everyone else thinks.

"Anya . . . Talk to me."

Daugo's voice sounded almost pleading, which was something I wasn't accustomed to hearing from him.

"Please . . ."

That one word did the trick for me. The tone of his voice pulled at my heartstrings, making me feel more pathetic, and I couldn't handle it anymore. After a moment to collect myself, I slowly stood up from the floor and took deep breaths. I looked back down at my hands, and they haven't changed. I worried that Daugo might react the same way as the others. My hands began to tremble at the thought that 'this' would make me lose another friend.

Fuck you. Just go out there and be done with it.

With that, I made my way towards the bathroom door, pausing as I swallowed the last bit of saliva before pressing my hand on the metal frame slightly and letting it crack open. When I did, A'kib jumps and almost knocks me over out of surprise. I had to take a few steps back to rip him off of me. Although I wasn't in the mood, A'kib stayed at my side with his tail wagging, but I could see the look of concern in his eyes like he knew something was wrong with me. I smiled to reassure and patted him on the head.

"Anya."

Daugo calls out once more, and I thought he would attempt to come in as well, but he didn't. He waited for me to come out on my own. In the little time I've known him, Daugo always puts honor before his needs so I could only imagine that he was respecting my time to come out. I looked down at A'kib once more until I decided to walk back to the door and open it.

When it did, I saw Daugo standing in the middle of the room, but the shocked expression only made me want to run back and hide. His eyes expanded a little while his mandibles and inner mouth slightly opened in awe or something close to that. His whole body froze as something had shocked him, and that made things worse. I turned halfway around to head back into the bathroom when Daugo calls out.

"Anya. Wait."

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned back around to face him. My breathing became erratic while my heart pumped so hard in my chest. My blue eyes met his golden ones as the room remained silent between us. I couldn't take it, so I spoke up first.

"Not something you imagine seeing at this moment."

Daugo didn't respond nor moved his position at all. I sighed to ease my anxiety as I continued.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

I looked down as I said that, ashamed of myself for what I've done or at least what I thought I did. I closed my eyes in an attempt to escape once more until I heard footsteps coming towards me. Still, I didn't look up until a gentle, clawed hand press against my cheek. I shot my eyes open and looked back to see Daugo with a soft expression in his eyes, completely different from earlier. I had no idea what he was thinking, but the warmth from his hand and eyes calmed me down a bit. Then, all of a sudden, he lets out a subtle purr.

"It's alright, Anya. You don't have to be ashamed."

My breath caught in my throat at his words as if he wasn't surprised at my Yautja form. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. Right then, I could feel my body changing as my muscles relaxed, and my arms and legs became shorter. After I thought the sensation vanish did I open my eyes and saw my hand turned back into human form. I glanced back to Daugo, who just smiled a little and retracted his hand back from my cheek. Somehow, he had such an effect on me like Lar'ja once did except there wasn't anything romantic. I stepped back a bit from Daugo as I looked back to him.

"I'm sorry."

Daugo shut his eyes a bit while shaking his head back and forth. "There's nothing to be sorry. Are you alright? Like seriously?"

I tightened my eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

That is when Daugo diverted his gaze from me, and I feared the worst about the unknown. He looks right back at me soon after that. "I've heard about what happened at the society building after I finished my meetings early in the morning. I know that there must be a reason as to why you did . ., what you did. Can we talk about it?"

Silently, I rolled my eyes in the back of my head at this, knowing I might get lectured by this. What next? Timeout or something?

I moved around Daugo and headed to the bedroom to sit down for this. I had a feeling that this discussion is going to be long, and exhaustion was starting to settle in. Hearing Daugo walking behind, I opened the door and set my eyes on the edge of the bed. Once I reached it, I sat down and glanced back at Daugo, which was enough for him to come to my side and sit down next to me. I watched as he rubbed his hands together, and that made me do the same thing. The silence grew again as I tried to get my mind pieced together in some sensible way. I turned my head to him as Daugo did the same.

"So . . . what happened?"

His voice was calm, but his eyes were severe in a reasonable way as a father would do with a child who has done something wrong. It was confusing, but I couldn't deny that it was like that. Seeing Daugo waiting patiently for my answer, I decided to spill it all out to him.

"Okay. It's a long story so . . . let me say it in general detail."

Daugo slowly nods to me as his mandibles twitched a little in response. From that point, I told him everything . . . from my talk with Sa'iye to when Go'yth came in, insulting me right in front of everyone before I went awol and killed him on the spot. I didn't tell Daugo all the details on what things Go'yth said, but I said enough for him to get the message As soon as I finished, Daugo looks down to the floor while rubbing his fingers between his palms but I could see the fury that was rising inside of him.

"I see . . . You attacked out of retaliation from Go'yth's insults and not because you wanted to?"

I nodded while facing down to the floor. "Yes."

I didn't move as I waited for some reprimandation or punishment from Daugo. I felt that I did deserve it and should have known better not to do what I did to Go'yth since I was new to Yautja Prime along with his status as Successor. I learned a while ago that I was the lowest of the low and should give respect to others until I raised my status. Instead, I had to be an asshole and mess everything up because I couldn't contain my emotions. I gripped my fist tightly at the thought and waited for Daugo's response until I felt a warm pair of arms protectively wrapped around my shoulders. It took me by surprise, and I looked to see Daugo holding me with my chin resting on the end of his shoulder.

What is going on?

"Daugo . . . what?"

"You did nothing wrong. You just tried to protect your honor from him. He shouldn't have told you things like that. Or to anyone."

I had to pause for a moment to realize what Daugo said with my mouth opened in a gasp. What is he thinking? He looked angry a second ago.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

His body tenses in my arms a bit until he relaxes once more. "No. I'm angry because I wasn't there to protect you. I should have gone with you in the first place, but you shouldn't let anyone make you feel inferior. You're better than that."

Hearing Daugo's words made me understood that some things weren't my fault, but I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. With that, I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his shoulder, trying desperately to hold back the tears with no success. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I let the tears fall from my eyes and the cries from my lips. My hands clamped around his waist as he lifted me on the bed to lay down on my side. Daugo follows suit and lays right next to me with his arms around my body and acting as a shield. Still, I kept crying for who knows how long until I didn't have the strength anymore. My ribs began to strain in pain while my nose began to plug up, which was quite annoying since I couldn't breathe through it. Daugo stayed by my side, rubbing his hand across my back to calm me down and it did help. I took deep breaths as Daugo began to purr, which made all my muscles go limp at how calming it was for me. It wasn't until something jumped on the bed that I lifted my head to see A'kib joined us. Both Daugo and I watched as A'kib settled down and laid his head on my thigh, whimpering when he made eye contact with me.

I chuckled. "He's worried as well."

Daugo chuckles in response. "He's very loyal to you. That's something you don't see every day."

I sighed as A'kib closes his eyes and falls asleep, making me want to the same. With all my energy spent on crying, my eyes began to droop as I let out a huge yawn. Daugo shifts so that I moved closer to him. I noted that his body was like an oven, but I didn't care. He runs his chin so that it rests on the top of my head.

"You can go to sleep. We have time before we're summoned to the Council and such."

I shot my eyes open and moved my head up to gaze at his. "Why?"

Daugo looked away and sighed heavily in response. Although I wanted to hear the words, I knew that it has something to do with me and what happened at the society building with Go'yth since he was a Successor. I feared that my actions might have caused more harm, but there was nothing I can do now. I have to face it eventually.

I nodded and moved my head back underneath his chin. "I understand."

"And we'll have to talk with Arkarb about making a custom set of armor for you. Can't keep getting new clothes every time you transformed."

His hand moves to gently grip on the edge of my top that was shredded due to my transformation into a Yautja. I didn't answer him as I shifted closer to his body, ready to let my body fall into sleep. As I make my consciousness drift into the abyss, I could faintly hear Daugo purr once more as if singing me a lullaby. In a short amount of time, he had been very supportive of me, and there was no doubt that he was like a father to me, and I cherished every moment of it.

Little did I know that someone was watching from afar but only for a little bit as the mysterious figure turns and walks out of the room, scraping his claws on the wall as he exits the hallway.

[Hours later]

"I want her punished! She deserves what she had done!"

I flinched a little at the power of Yi'stbah's roar at me. I had to figure since he already hated me from the beginning for being a hybrid, but that hatred increased tenfold since the death of Go'yth by my hand and that only put an even bigger target on my back.

Daugo, who stood by my side, roared back just as fierce as Yi'stbah. "Go'yth went too far when he insulted her honor. She merely defended herself, and Go'yth should have known better than to insult a female who is highly respected among our kind."

"She's not a Yautja. She's just a filthy lou-dte (child bearer) hybrid who doesn't know her place!"

As Daugo and Yi'stibah argue back and forth, I looked around the Council chamber and saw the reactions of the Ancients along with their Successors. Ancients Tankoth and Valh'rough were talking smack about each other as usual, but their fight was muted by the outbursts that were going on between Daugo and Yi'stibah while their Successors stayed out of it, remaining silent and still. Ancient Bhinkath looked like he wanted to get out of here and not deal with this shit, unconcerned about the manner or at least I believed with his facial expression showing disgust and boredom as the same could be said for his Successor. As for Ancient Datho, he merely observed the scene before him, scratching his chin with one of his claws. I looked behind to see An'tar seething in anger but wasn't sure why he was like that. Whether it was because of Yi'stibah or the manner, he was talking about . . . I wasn't sure. As for the Arbitrators, they remained emotionless and as still as statues but ready to intervene if they have to if it comes to it.

The argument began to heat as Yi'stbah leaps from his chair and starts stalking towards us. Daugo growls fiercely as he moved me behind him for protection. I became concerned about his safety but didn't exactly know what to do at this moment. I didn't want to make things worse, but I worried that if I didn't do something, things were going to end badly.

"Yi'stbah . . . Come any closer, and you'll lose more than just your honor."

Yi'stbah roars as he gets right into Daugo's face and that pushed the whole situation to breaking point.

"Honor? Who are you to say about honor!? With your 'family' history, I'm surprised yours hadn't broken into a million pieces yet!"

I repeated Yi'stbah's words in my head and stumbled upon one part of it. What did he mean about 'family' history? Daugo growls and inches closer to Yi'stbah's face with such hatred that I could feel it radiating off of him and began to wonder if he was going to snap first. I hope it doesn't come to that.

"Watch your pauking (fucking) mouth."

The only response from Yi'stbah was a snicker followed by a chuckle. "I should have known better. Your little infatuation with the ooman female on their filthy planet rubbed off on you in the wrong way. It made you weaker than you already were."

My eyes snapped open in curiosity, but I didn't know what to think about it since the argument got even more fierce as Daugo grabbed Yi'stbah's throat and opened his mandibles and inner mouth out in a menacing roar.

"How dare you!"

I've never seen Daugo this angry in all my time I was with him. If his fury were visible, the whole room would fill this room in no time at all, and I noticed it was affecting everyone else as well. The Ancients shifted backward as if trying to move away from the chaos while the Successors flinched and lowered their gazes in submission. The only ones that didn't react like the others were An'tar and Datho. I could see An'tar tightening his mandibles together, but I could see a small bit of anger in his eyes but nothing compared to Daugo at the moment. Datho didn't change his expression or body in any way. Datho looked like he was becoming more interested in the fight, but I didn't know the reason. Having fun seeing two Yautjas fight? Really?

I snapped back at Daugo as he lifted Yi'stbah out of nowhere. That got me to intervene as I didn't want anyone to die because of my mistake, and it would forever be on my conscious if it happens. Without hesitation, I rushed over to Daugo's side and pulled on his arm while yelling.

"Stop this, Daugo! This isn't worth it! Don't do this because of my doing!"

Immediately, Daugo freezes upon hearing my words. He glances to my side for a moment, unsure of how to react, but I could tell that it stung him deep into his soul. Not given a second to think about why he acted like that, Daugo turns back to Yi'stbah, and lets go of his throat. Yi'stbah stumbles on his feet while holding his neck but composes himself quickly and enough to glare right back. But instead of looking in Daugo's direction, he glared right at me.

"This is all your fault!"

Yi'stbah stomps fast towards me, and I backed a little but refused to run away like a coward. This was my fault we were in this mess, and I'll take it like the warrior I believed I am. But in an instant, a figure blocks my view of Yi'stbah, but the stripe patterns of blue told me that it wasn't Daugo who came between us. I heard An'tar's loud voice call out from in front.

"You've gone too far, my Lord. Anya is not in the wrong, but you are."

The hint of anger was in his voice, but he controlled it well, making sure to channel it to his advantage. It reminded me that he was a Successor, and with his role of becoming an Ancient one day, I would expect him to have such a demeanor. However, Yi'stbah showed the opposite as he roared, channeling his fury in An'tar now as Daugo moves back to my side.

"Know your place, An'tar! You're below my rank, so you have no say in this!"

"Oh? I remember that I was there when you insulted Anya without provocation on her part. As a witness, you're the one who has shown dishonor, and in my opinion, should be punished instead."

That sent Yi'stbah in outrage as he raised his head and arms into the air to let out the most bone-chilling roar I've ever heard so far. I remained still as Yi'stbah lowered his head towards us with such hatred in his eyes. When he took another step towards us, everyone flinched, and even the Arbitrators shifted a little as they pulled their weapons out.

"Enough!"

The call from Datho stopped everything all together with only one word. It showed me the significant influence that Datho had as the leader of the Council. I looked up to see him raise his hand in a gesture to stop. While Daugo, An'tar, me, and the rest of the Council relaxed a little, Yi'stbah's anger didn't relent as he glares back at Datho but doesn't say anything. Datho remains quiet, moving his hand to hold his chin between two fingers as he looks down at me with curiosity. After a few moments, Datho glances at everyone before speaking.

"Leave me with the hybrid. I want to speak alone with her."

But Datho . . ."

Yi'stbah stopped mid-sentence as Datho growls low at him. Although they both hated each other, I could see that Yi'stbah was holding back since he dug his claws in his palms so much that they began to bleed. Datho didn't say anything and stared right into Yi'stbah's eyes. Even if he wasn't looking at me, I could feel the superiority that Datho possessed, and it sent chills down my spine. Great . . . And I'm supposed to be here alone with him. What next?

It took a while for Yi'stbah to get the message as he turns around and stomps like a T-Rex out of the Council room. The other Ancients rose from their chairs and made their ways down the stairs and out with their Successors the following suit. Datho looks around and nods at the Arbitrators who bowed in respect and move towards An'tar and Daugo. They stopped right as they got to their sides, making Daugo and An'tar look back at Datho who lowered his gaze at them. Taking it as a signal, I watched as An'tar makes his way out but takes one worried glance at me before leaving. I turned towards Daugo, who raised his hand and patted the top of my head.

"Be strong."

Those two words were enough to give me some confidence. I smiled and bowed my head to him. He did the same and smiled a little before heading towards the door with the Arbitrators following. Once everyone was out, the Arbitrators bowed once more and closed the door behind them, leaving Datho and me alone in the quiet room.

That was one of the worst silences I've ever experienced because of the thought of not knowing what Datho was going to make it all the worse. Still, Daugo's words to be strong gave me the strength I needed to keep it together. I remained still as I watched Datho stand up and make his way down the stairs where I was. He made slow, tentative steps towards me, keeping his eyes locked on mine. Thinking that he was trying to intimidate me, I shifted into a firm stance with my legs spread apart to the length of my shoulders. My hands moved towards my sides but kept my fingers flat on my thighs as Datho came closer until he stopped just a few inches in front of me. I kept eye contact with him as he looks up and down my body as if observing me, which made me feel very uncomfortable inside. He stops at my neck and slowly reaches for my chest. My instincts kicked in, making my body tense hard. Datho sees this and looks back into my eyes, but instead of the hard look he gave earlier to the others, his gaze relaxes and becomes more gentle. His bright, golden eyes reminded me of the time when Lar'ja gazes upon me the first time we've met.

Strange . . .

After a split second, Datho returns to reach out his clawed hand on my chest. I stayed still and held my breath as his claws gently scrape on my skin until it hooks on my necklace. With precision, he lifts it to get a closer view.

"Ta'kasa . . . huh."

Just as quick as it happened, Datho lets it go, and I release the air out of my lungs for much-needed relief. I closed my eyes for a minute and looked back at Datho who waited patiently for me.

"You had made quite a stir at the society building yesterday. Everyone didn't expect you to pull off something as you did."

When Datho said that, I had to shake my head a little to get rid of some 'unpleasant' thoughts that were not something I want to deal with right now. I worried about what Datho was going to do with me for punishment after killing Go'yth. From what I've learned about the Yautja culture, killing another Yautja is a violation of the Honor Code, and it implies a cruel punishment of being branded as a Bad Blood and be executed for that. I shifted in my spot when I thought I should ask him flat out but was concerned about how his reaction would be.

Be strong.

Repeating Daugo's words in my head, I took a leap of faith and asked him straight out. "What are you going to do with me? For punishment?"

Datho's reaction wasn't something I've expected from him. A small ray of shock could be seen in his golden eyes, but it was for a split second. He backs up a bit from me and stands tall with his hands behind his back.

"There will be no punishment."

I lifted my eyebrows in confusion. What?

"But isn't it—"

Datho cuts me off. "Punishable by death? Yes, it is. You are learning fast."

He walks back and forth in front of me, contemplating on something that I couldn't pin on. He does this several times until he stops in the middle and looks back at me.

"But only if invoked without provocation. From the statements made by An'tar and the video that we got from several other Yautjas in the building, you did what you thought was right."

I was utterly shocked at his response to this. I killed one of the Successors of the Ancients, and Datho is calm about it. However, I had to be grateful that I wasn't going to get punished. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Datho chuckle.

"I have to admit; you're quite interesting for a hybrid. I've never seen such one that had a great influence on others despite only being here for a short amount of time."

I tilted my head a little to the side in confusion. "What do you mean . . . my Lord?"

Datho scratches his upper mandible where his brown spots barely cover the bottom of it. "I've heard that you made some allies like our top healer Sa'iye along with Successor, who has much interest in you."

"Really?"

He nods. "Really. You're the only thing he talks about with me during our meetings together. It's not easy to get his undivided attention, so I had to figure out what makes you special."

An'tar . . . Talks about me?

"But not as interesting as your connection with my nephew."

"Your nephew?"

"Lar'ja."

When he said Lar'ja's name, it took me by surprise. Datho is Lar'ja's uncle? I had to get my breathing back under control as the shock of it took most of the energy out of my limbs. Datho's expression changes from slight interest to confusion in one split second, making his mandibles click together and creating a weird tapping noise.

"He didn't tell you?"

I got myself together and sighed. "There's a lot of things that Lar'ja hasn't told me."

That brought up a lot of things that I wanted to forget. Why do I have to learn things about Lar'ja from other people that he couldn't tell me himself? Is it the reason why he's been avoiding me?

I looked back at Datho as he spoke. "Well, I expected it as much. He hasn't been the same since the incident from so long ago."

"Incident?"

Again, Datho seemed surprised but composed himself quickly once more. "It's something that not everyone wants to know. If Daugo hasn't told you yet, then it must be for a reason."

I dropped my head down to the ground, feeling the sorrow starting to spread and hurt my chest. So many secrets . . . So many lies . . . When will it stop?

But then, I felt a hand press on top of my shoulder, and I lift my eyes as Datho shook it firmly but not too hard. "You'll find out in time. Patience is the greatest test for any warrior to face, but if you work hard on it, you can accomplish anything."

With that, Datho lets go of my shoulders and turn around to head back to his chair on the top. His words did give me some insight on how to better myself in the future as I live here on Yautja Prime but there was one more thing that I wanted to know so in a brave gesture, I moved closer to him and called out.

"Why are you helping me?"

Datho stops in his tracks and turns his head slightly to look at me. Our eyes met, and he sighs before answering my question.

"Because I believe that you might be what our kind needs right now. And what we need is balance."

That was the last thing he said before turning back around and waving his hand to dismiss me. I didn't know what to make of his words, but if he believed in me for one reason or another, I didn't want to disappoint him. Before I left, I stood tall and bowed my head low while crossing my arm over my chest, like any Yautja would giving respect to another.

"Thank you, my Lord."

I raised myself and saw him nod with a minimal expression on his face when he sat back down on his chair. Despite that, I smiled and turned to walk out of the room. I had so many questions to ask, but right now, I needed to get stronger as my Chiva get closer to it and think about my future here on Yautja Prime and the real reason why I came here.

I need to find out what the Bad Bloods are up to. Then, a memory comes back when I was at the society building with that unknown Yautja from before. I know what I have to do. With that, I made my way out of the building.

No more distractions . . .

Hi Readers!

This chapter proved to be more complicated than the others, but I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I have and accept my apologies for the late update. So now, Anya has gotten some advice from our own Ancient and wise Datho but what did he mean that the Yautjas needed balance? Does he know something? Also, Anya has found some exciting things about Lar'ja and even Daugo that she's determined to find out along with the Bad Bloods.

Is the unknown Yautja from before the key to all of this? If so, will Anya be strong enough to face him head-on, even if she's alone in this fight? Will she and Lar'ja reconnect with each other? So many unknowns to come . . . So little time.

Find out when Chapter 10 comes next week.

P.S. I hope that you enjoy the plot of the story, along with other readers. Again, all comments are welcomed.

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	10. Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 10: Interest

 

Going through the same path and passing through the Arbitrators, I finally got to the outside, and the fresh air passes through my nose, no longer bothered by the heat of the two suns in the sky. I opened my eyes to the sky and wondered about the things happening around me. Ever since I came to Yautja Prime, nothing is as it seems. I don't know if it's because of my knowledge that the Bad Blood that attacked my friends and me are hiding under my nose or the discrimination that I wasn't correctly prepared to face from the Yautja species. I closed my eyes and blocked all those doubts in my mind, hoping for some peace.

However, I didn't get the chance to enjoy some of it when two strong arms wrapped around my shoulder so tightly that I had trouble breathing. I wanted to kick off whoever it was until a familiar voice calls out.

"Anya."

The gentle and happy tone of Sa'iye greeted my ears but also stunned me a little. Soon, my ribs began to hurt as I struggled to call to her.

"Sa'iye . . . I can't . . . breathe."

Right on cue, she lets go of me, and I stumbled a bit from the slight weakness. I placed my hands on my knees and put my head down to ease the throbbing. I could hear Sa'iye purr gently as she hooks her hand around my forearm to lift me from the ground.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

I nodded in response while trying to catch my breath that was suddenly gone from Sa'iye squeezing me. I looked towards her before I caught a glimpse of Daugo behind who just walked up to the pair of us.

"You need to be careful, Sa'iye. She hasn't got the strength as you do. Not yet, anyway."

There was a hint of humor in Daugo's voice, but it made me happy, and I smiled in response while whipping off some dirt that got on my clothing. "Enjoy it while it lasts. I'm not one to forget who smacked me and what not."

Both Sa'iye and I laughed a little while Daugo chuckled. But my little moment of happiness disappears when the thoughts of what happened yesterday came back. I stood straight and stood still while looking at Sa'iye, seeing that her expression slowly turned from joy to concern.

"What's wrong, Anya?"

"Umm . . ."

I lowered my head down to break eye contact with her. After seeing the horror on her face when she saw me transformed, I couldn't help but think that she saw me as a monster as the others have done. I hesitated, but I needed to know about her view of me. Whether we were still friends . . . Or not.

"I thought that . . . You wouldn't want to see me. After what I've become . . . at the society building."

I had no idea what else to say to her, and I refused to look at her since I thought the same facial expression would return. Instead, a firm hand grips on my shoulder but enough that it's meant to grab my attention. It startled me a little, causing me to look up at her yellow eyes. It wasn't what I had expected. Sa'iye's mandibles open slightly while her inner mouth moved to the best of its ability into a genuine smile.

"I told you. It's an honor to call you my friend and I never go back on my word."

I gape my mouth open several times, trying to convince myself that this is all a lie. "But . . . You looked shocked. I thought you hated me for that."

I watched Sa'iye sway her head back and forth . . . A gesture that indicated my words had some truth to them. "True. I was a bit shocked upon seeing you transform, but I never hated you for that. Besides, Go'yth asked for it when he insulted you, and I would have done the same. Nothing was your fault."

When I heard those words ring in my ears, I was shocked for a moment before the realization that Sa'iye meant it began to hit. My heart pounded a little but eventually calmed down in a matter of seconds as I smiled at her. Sa'iye did the same as I placed a firm grip on her shoulder and in the same way that she did a few moments ago.

"Thank you."

Sa'iye bowed her head slightly, and we both stared at each other for some time. How can I have a friend like her? It seems so . . . Unreal.

"I hate to break this moment between you but what happened with Datho?"

Daugo comes between us, forcing Sa'iye and me to let go of each other. I swallowed and shifted in my spot so that I faced towards him, intent on telling him only the basics for now. Don't want to worry him too much with all the details.

"I talked with Datho for a while, and then he dismissed me."

"No punishment?"

Daugo seemed a little surprised at the action of Datho, but in my mind, it was something more than that. Datho is his brother, but why hasn't he told me sooner? I gave a shrug look to him so that he didn't know that I noticed his sudden change.

"No. Nothing at all. He just excused me, and I left."

I watched Daugo scratch his chin with one claw while closing his eyes in deep thought. "That's strange, but at least you're alright."

"Of course she's alright! Have more faith in her, Lord Daugouand."

Sa'iye bursts through the conversation with a small roar, and it startled me for a second, making me jump off my feet a little and my hair stand up. Daugo looked like he was about to growl at her after seeing my reaction but relaxes when I motioned him with my hand that it was alright. I smiled and looked back at Sa'iye.

"Enough of that. It's been a tiresome day for me, and I need some rest."

The change in Sa'iye face was hilarious for a Yautja as she drooped her eyes and sagged her lower mandibles in a pout-like manner. "But it's only half a day left until night."

I smiled in a way that showed I was sorry. "I know, but I've got lots of training tomorrow with Daugo since my Chiva is less than half a season away and I need to push myself as hard as I can."

"Speaking of training . . . You have only a few days until that translator comes off. You should have learned a few things by now about how to speak Yautja."

I widened my eyes in surprise and shock, looking at Daugo who crossed his arms over his chest as if I got into trouble. The close look in his golden eyes gave me an awful feeling that made a knot in my stomach.

"I'm . . . working on it."

Daugo didn't look convinced and began to glare even harder, making me lower my head down instinctually, like a child would when a parent catches them doing a bad thing. I wanted to say that I didn't have time to study the language, but I feared the repercussions if I did, and that made me shut up all the more. That is until Sa'iye intervenes and I'm glad that she did.

"We're starting today. I promised I would help her with speaking our language."

Sa'iye did quick work, and I watched as Daugo contemplates whether it's acceptable or not. It was nerve-wracking since I kept looking at every slight movement on his face, whether it was a twitch of a mandible or the lifting of his brow. The eyes were complicated since Daugo was great at hiding his reaction from spilling out of his sight. An intense moment had passed before Daugo closes his eyes and sighs slowly.

"I see. If that's the case, then both of you need to get going. You only have a few days left until the translator comes off."

Sa'iye straightens herself and bows low. "Of course, my Lord. We're starting now. Come on, Anya!"

She jumps in her spot like a happy child, and that made me giggle in response. I swear . . . She doesn't act like a Yautja sometimes. I followed in the same direction as Sa'iye, but when I began to pass Daugo, I glanced at him, and the words spoke in the Council room came back to me.

Honor? Who are you to say about honor!? With your 'family' history, I'm surprised yours hadn't broken into a million pieces yet!

I've never seen such one that had a great influence on others despite only being here for a short amount of time . . .

But not as interesting as your connection with my nephew . . . Lar'ja . . . He hasn't been the same since the incident from so long ago . . . It's something that not everyone wants to know. If Daugo hasn't told you yet, then it must be for a reason . . .

I believe that you might be what our kind needs right now. And what we need is a balance . . .

My head began to pound from trying to figure it all out. So many secrets are kept from me, and I had no idea what to do from this point. I lowered my gaze as I passed Daugo but refused to look back. I feared that if I did, then I would ask the many questions that I didn't know if I had the right to ask about in the first place. I shook my head afterward.

Focus on what you need to do. Train for your Chiva so you don't have to be looked down anymore.

I opened my eyes and made my way to catch up to Sa'iye.

[A Few weeks later . . .]

It has been rough in the beginning since I left the Council of Ancients. Typically, Daugo explains that any Yautja can train in either the training building where all clans are welcomed or the Dark Blade Clan one in the building. However, not all the Yautjas got over my actions a while ago in the society building. Daugo and I tried to work in the training building, but the glares and insults followed soon after I arrived. It must have taken all of Daugo's patience not to rip each one of their spines out like he said he would. I kept telling that it wasn't worth the trouble and with deep growls and grunts, both of us made our way out, getting the message that we, or at least I, wasn't welcomed there.

It was almost the same situation as the Dark Blade Clan training room with fewer insults and glares, but it didn't make me feel better. It was the end of the day, and I became tired just from walking around and trying my best to ignore everything else around me except Daugo and Sa'iye. Daugo had to enforce his status as Clan Leader to ensure that the other members didn't hassle me while I trained. The reaction from them was a mix of disbelief and anger, and I had a suspicion that the others think I'm using Daugo as protection and leverage. It was confirmed when I arrived early in the training room, and a group of Yautjas tried to push me out of there . . . And with force if necessary. I prepared for a fight, but they scurried off when Daugo showed up. At first, it was nice to have him around, but at that moment, I felt like I bothered him too much, and I decided that I needed to fight my own battles. So from that point, I trained on my own during the late night hours when everyone else was asleep to get extra time, eating the leftovers that I took when getting meals from Daugo.

At least I had some fun with Sa'iye and learning the Yautja language from her. In the beginning, it was hard to get my tongue to move so that the words formed correctly. I tried to speak one word that supposed to sound like a low growl, but instead, mine came out like I was being strangled to death. Sa'iye laughed so hard that she stumbled backward and fell on her ass, making me smile right back at her. She took no offense and said that it was supposed to happen. We ended up laughing together, and our friendship grew stronger along with my speech. Eventually, I could form complete sentences on my own and didn't need the translator anymore. But I had to admit that she was a fierce fighter when I trained with her when Daugo became busy with duties. Her movements flowed gracefully, and I admired her skills in combat, giving me faith that she'll become strong. I, however, still needed to learn more, but I could feel my muscles getting more robust and my mind more focused . . . Or at least better than before.

I still thought about Lar'ja and wondered what he was doing during that time. I haven't seen him, and all the news I get came from Sa'iye who said that he got into more fights than usual and therefore, more work for Sa'iye to heal them. It didn't sound like the Lar'ja I knew, and I feared that it was somewhat my fault.

For now, I decided to use my free time to keep on training since my Chiva is only a few more weeks away. I became a master at the wrist blades, but rusty on the spear that Daugo mentioned was vital for me to learn for distance combat with the kainde amedha. Using the open space of my room, I practiced my stances with the spear, holding tightly the way Daugo and Sa'iye showed me. I swung it back and forth, imagining the enemy in front of me and using what I've learned to hit the vital parts that were in the back of the head or straight through the middle of the chest. I stopped once in a while to glance at A'kib, who was chewing on a piece of bone from lunch.

"Enjoying the snack?"

A'kib barks and goes back to chewing. At least he's having a great time.

But then, a loud knock from the door jolts me out of my focus and makes A'kib go nuts as he barks in response. I sighed and placed the spear down on the ground. "Coming!"

Thinking it must be Daugo, I raced across the room and pressed on the panel to get the door opened. When they did, I smiled to greet him but it disappeared quickly when I realized it was someone else and the cold chill crawls over my skin.

"Hakr'ouh."

He bows his head slightly. "It's good to see you too, Ta'kasa."

I stuttered for a moment, trying to understand what is going on. Why is he here?

"I thought Daugo was coming to pick me up today for armor fitting."

Hakr'ouh shakes his head back and forth in a 'no' response, letting his dull-colored dreadlocks swing around his head. "He sent me here to take you in his stead. An emergency meeting came up, and he sends his apologies that he couldn't join you."

"I see."

The disappointment began to seep into my chest a little. I hoped that since this would be my first armor fitting with the Dark Blade Clan forger, I would have a familiar face to come for reassurance. But since it wasn't the case, I took a deep breath and gave a fake smile.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

Hakr'ouh grins and I shuttered in anxiety from him. The aura around him wasn't pleasant, but I couldn't pin as to why I felt that way around him. Shaking that thought out of my head, I bowed my head and closed the door behind me. I made my way to the bed and noticed that A'kib was growling in the direction of the door. That's strange . . . I turned to walk towards him and patted his head, calming him down immediately with his stubbed tail wagging and tongue hanging out with drool dripping from the tip. I chuckled and headed back to the bedroom when I had my daily clothes set up for me. I have hopes that I can wear something else than some leather straps.

After a while, I checked over myself and made sure that my clothing was tightly attached to me along with my wrist gauntlets and knife, turning them back and forth to view them. I nodded in approval and was about to reach out for my engraved necklace when I stopped to notice the black box that held the blue-stone necklace An'tar gave me. I stood still, contemplating on whether I should put it one since he did go through all the trouble to provide me with a present. Might as well . . .

I grabbed the black box and opened it, revealing the fine, blue stone that shined with the lights. I smiled a little and proceeded to take it out, ensuring that the silver chain didn't snag on itself. Lifting it over my head, the stone settled down on my chest, and I looked to admire it. It's pretty . . . I like it. I glanced at the necklace with my name engraved on it one last time before I turned to head out, leaving it sitting on the bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hakr'ouh and I walked through the Dark Blade Clan building to head for the forgery. The way I was told, the forgers had their section in the training room, but since my clan had such privileges of being one of the most esteemed and respected, ours had his own made in the building, away from all of the chaos.

"Your speech in Yautja has improved greatly in only a few weeks."

"Yes, it has."

I didn't know what Hakr'ouh's deal was, but he seemed more interested than usual, especially about the things I've been doing. From my training to the expected date of my Chiva, it was like talking to a child in some way. I felt very uncomfortable around him, but I still wondered why it is like that. I tried to remain silent during the way to the forgery, but when Hakr'ouh kept asking, I decided to answer as quickly as possible. Still, I needed to ask an important question that has been on my mind since the society building. I hope I can get to that if he allows me with all of his questions.

"You must have a great teacher. Sa'iye, as I recall?"

I coughed. "Yes . . . And also Daugo. They have been good to me."

I kept my eyes straight in front of me and down the hallway to the lift as I heard Hakr'ouh chuckle in delight. "I'm sure they have been."

I tried to change the subject to rid of this awkward conversation. "How much further?"

"Almost there."

Both of us made it to the lift as Hakr'ouh moved to the side, allowing me through first. At least he has some manners. When we got in, he pressed on the panel, and the lift comes to life, rising from the level we were on and going all the way to the top. Silence filled the small space and in some ways, I hoped that another Yautja would join us so that I wasn't entirely alone, even if that same hunter didn't like me at all. But then again, we were alone, and no one can hear us, so I decided to ask him the question.

"So Hak'rouh . . . I wanted to ask something."

"What is it?"

His eyes tilt down slightly so that our gazes met each other. He's not as tall as the others Yautjas I've seen, but the difference between us is still great or at least in my ooman form. My body tenses from looking into his dull, hazelnut eyes that held something in them that I couldn't pin out. But then again, I didn't exactly like him, so it's probably my nerves talking. I swallowed and opened my mouth.

"I've meant to ask you about the Yautja you were with at the society building."

One of his eyes lifts in curiosity. "What Yautja?"

"The one you were with at the society building . . . with the black armor and red Xs on him?"

"You mean that, Yautja? He's a nobody."

The way he said that last word didn't sound right to me. There was a hint of disgust in his voice like he's trying to show that he hated the particular Yautja I mentioned. But it doesn't make sense . . . What talk to him then?

"What do you mean by a nobody?"

This time, Hakr'ouh grunts and turns away from me. I swore that I heard a slight growl coming from his throat, but I was too nervous to ask him in fear of not getting any more information that could be vital for searching the Bad Bloods that are responsible for the attacks back on Earth.

"He doesn't belong to any clan after he got thrown out of being accused of killing his comrade. A pitiful Yautja if you ask me. Always getting into something that he shouldn't be involved."

"Then why were you talking to him?"

I didn't get the chance to get the answer when the lift comes to a sudden stop, and the door opens to another hallway. Hakr'ouh smirks at me and moves to the side like before, waving his hand out. "After you."

I grunted in annoyance and walked passed him and out into the hallway with Hakr'ouh following behind until he comes to my side and shows the way. Unlike the other floors, this one was completely different. Instead of a long hallway, the first thing I noticed was how large the open space is compared to the one in the training room. A whole array of weapons were displayed near the walls that varied from spears to wrist blades and armor. My interest peaked on the craftsmanship for each piece, especially on a specific armor set that pulled me away from Hakr'ouh and towards it. The armor seemed basic in design, but the chest plate looked thick and robust with silver designs carved into its skin. The loincloth was made of metal but flexible enough to run in without hurting yourself. The gauntlets were the least impressive compared to my own since they looked like they were placed there to fill the space but despite it, the armor was beautiful and much crafted well.

"Are you just going to doddle there or are you coming?"

Hakr'ouh's voice broke my focus, and I blinked my eyes when I turned to see him standing in front of a metal door in the far corner of the room. I grunted and moved away from the armor, taking one last look before I turned around to follow Hakr'ouh. Again, the smirk on his face drove me nuts, but I kept my chin high as he knocks on the door firmly.

"Arkarb! Are you in there?"

"I'm busy."

The old grunt sound of a male Yautja echoed through the door faintly but enough for both of us to hear. Hakr'ouh sighs in frustration and rubs his forehead in defeat. I guessed that this isn't the first time that this happened. Hakr'ouh knocks again, and the male voice roars out.

"Hakr'ouh! I told you I'm busy! I don't have time for your cjit (shit)!"

"Fine, but if you must know, I brought the hybrid with me."

There was a long pause that went on for fucking who knows how long until the metal door creaks open a bit. I couldn't see the face of the Yautja as Hakr'ouh blocked my view with his huge ass. I growled but decided to listen in to their conversation.

"She's here?"

I watch Hakr'ouh nods firmly, and on cue, the door opens wide, and an old male Yautja comes out, wearing only a leather loincloth with straps on his forearms. His dreadlocks were almost entirely white and ran down all over his shoulders, stopping at the top of his waist, barely to. His green and black spotted skin had dulled over the years, but what made me caught my breath were the many scars that decorated his arms and chest. I couldn't find any spot on him that was bare of them, and I had to wonder what happened to him. My only guess was that he lived so long and fought so many battles on the way, making him a skilled warrior to be feared by all. He looks at Hakr'ouh before turning his gaze on me. I can tell from his light, green eyes that they showed the wisdom that I couldn't help but admire in some ways. He must be way older than all the others combined.

He looks at me for a moment before he straightens himself out, smiling as he bowed his head and arm crossed his chest. "Apologies for my rude behavior. I thought that Daugo would be bringing you."

I shrugged my shoulders in response. "He couldn't make it. Has some important meeting to attend so Hakr'ouh lead me here."

When I said that, the old male turns towards Hakr'ouh and that's when I noticed that he was giving a slight glare at him. "I didn't think you would agree to do this. It's not like you."

Hakr'ouh simply chuckles and grins at the old Yautja. "I'm merely obeying my Clan Leader's orders."

As soon as he said that, he bows his head and turns around for the door. I gasped when it looked like he was leaving. "Where are you going?"

Hakr'ouh stops in his tracks and turns his head to the side so he could see me. "My job was to bring you here . . . not babysit while you get your fitting and you're in good hands as I can see."

He tries to turn back around, but without hesitation, I ran passed his side and blocked his path to the exit. "I still need to ask you questions."

"About the Bad Bloods?"

My eyes widened in shock as I realized he knew about what I was going to ask him and in front of another Yautja no less who I don't know if they have any idea of what we were talking about.

"How did you—?"

"Know? Don't you think, as second-in-command, I should know about the secret mission my Leader has been doing? Especially with enemies lurking in the shadows? I know a lot more than you."

I shook my head and firmed my stance in front of him. "Then tell me about—"

Hakr'ouh raises his hand to stop me, waving a finger around in front of my face. "Another time. I'm needed elsewhere, and you have an important matter to attend, especially with your Chiva coming soon."

He pushes me gently to the side, and it took everything in me not to attack him for that gesture. Fucking rude! But he stops when our shoulders were parallel to each other and whispers in my ear.

"When you are ready, meet me tomorrow in the meeting room, and I'll give you what you desire."

I stayed still as Hakr'ouh pulls back and smirks, taking off quickly before I could stop him. I couldn't quite understand his erratic behavior and wondered how he'd survived this long without someone kicking his ass, let alone become a high ranking Yautja to a great clan. I shook my head in disbelief, placing my hands on my hips at the same time.

Be glad that he's given you a chance to get answers. No one else seems to do so . . .

I sighed and lowered my head down to calm the throbbing sensation in the back of my skull.

"Don't take it to heart. Hakr'ouh has always been like that since the beginning."

The old Yautja's voice calls from behind, and I turned around to face him. I let my hands drop from my hips and straightened my posture a little bit. "You're right about that."

The old male laughs, and it took me entirely by surprise. One minute, he was grumpy as one of the homeless guys that hung around in the dirty streets to a calm and gentle soul. "And don't worry . . . I've been informed by Lord Daugo about the topic concerning the Bad Bloods."

I looked at him in surprise. "You have?"

He nodded. "Of course. I've known Daugo since he was a small pup and we trust each other enough to keep secrets between us, which includes Hakr'ouh but he's another matter."

It was quite confusing what the old male was saying, but at least I didn't have to worry about keeping a secret. I smiled and bowed my head in respect.

"My name is Ta'kasa. It's nice to meet you."

The old male does the same thing but only lowers his head slightly, typical when a Yautja of higher rank introduces themselves to a lower ranking one or in my case, the lowest of the low. However, it didn't seem to bother him at all when his eyes showed such kindness like Daugo and Sa'iye.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Arkarb, and I'm the forger of the Dark Blade Clan. Welcome to a small place I call home."

He moves out of the way and waves his hand in the direction of the open door. I smiled and eagerly went through. When I did, I almost had a heart attack due to the excitement but also a bit of terror. The room was filled with tools that made it look like I went into the dissection room if I didn't notice that most of them are meant for cutting hard metal. One such looked like a saw but had sharper blades on the edge while another looked like a disk blade that was stacked up with other tools that I couldn't identify. In short, the room looked like a junkyard with several pieces of broken metal piled up in the far corner while the other simply had a hammock hanging over for sleeping. I turned around to give him a 'what the pauk (fuck)' look at him. Arkarb shrugs his shoulders in response.

"You live here?"

He nods, confirming my suspicion. "Of course. I will rather be somewhere with peace. I'm too old to handle the commotion of the younger warriors and the brawls they bring as well."

I chuckled. "Guess you're right about that one."

Arkarb smiles and moves towards a desk in the middle of the room, sitting down on a large chair that stood next to it. My gaze followed him as he got comfortable while I waited patiently.

"So you're the hybrid everyone is talking about. You've become quite popular."

"In a bad way."

I lowered my gaze to the floor as the memory of the incident came back but not as bad as before. It was more like a small reminder that not everyone has gotten over it. Before I realized it, I heard Arkarb call to me.

"Come here for a second."

I saw him pull out another chair like his own but a bit smaller. He pats down on the seat, and I took his invitation, making my way around the table and sitting down when I positioned myself. Despite looking rough, the chair seemed surprisingly comfortable, and I wiggled a bit to get a feel for it.

"Comfortable?"

I smiled and nodded quickly. "Yes . . . surprisingly."

Arkarb turns his chair around to face me as I did the same, placing his hands on each of his knees while leaning closer to me. "So you're here for an armor fitting right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Daugo did say that he wanted to make you your armor using a special material that I found a long time ago."

"Special?"

He nods. "May I take a look at your gauntlet?"

Arkarb points towards my wrist gauntlet, and I looked back and forth with a worried expression on my face. These items were precious to me, and since I don't know Arkarb well yet, I was reluctant to hand it over. He notices the change in my demeanor and gently smiles.

"Don't worry. I won't take them from you."

The reassurance he showed gave me the courage to trust him. My old self would have thought that I was crazy for being trustworthy so fast, but then again, that was before all the shit about Yautja, and Bad Bloods went down. Looking at him one more time, I proceeded to take off one of my gauntlets and slowly handed it to him. I kept vigilance on it as he pulled it closer to his face, inspecting it with precise detail but strangely, he looks back at me with a mix of curiosity and nervousness in which I thought was strange. Eventually, he returns the gauntlet and I placed it back on me as quick as possible.

"Impressive handiwork on the forger. This metal is not easy to make."

"What do you mean?"

He looks at it one last time before setting it down on the table. "It's made of the metal that I told was special due to how dangerous it can be to harvest it. It's quite the challenge, and not many hunters would go for it, but it's worth the risk."

Risk? Haven't I heard about this before?

I jogged through my brain, and a memory pops in that help me remembered. When I first found the gifts from my mother, Lar'ja did mention that it's made from metal that only can be harvested from a dying star and forged from the best. I wondered if he was the one who made this for me. I glanced at the gauntlet before looking back at Arkarb.

"So . . . the armor that you're making for me will be the same as my gauntlets?"

"By the request of Lord Daugo. Luckily, I saved some for this very moment that we've been waiting."

"Waiting?"

That is when Arkarb started to stutter, tightening his mandibles together as if to shut his mouth up while looking away. That raised my suspicions a bit, and I wanted to ask more of what he meant until something caught the corner of my eye. Without saying anything, I got up from my chair and passed by Arkarb until I stopped in front of a smaller table with the most formidable weapon I've ever seen.

Lying across the surface was some sword with a small jagged blade stretching to the hilt, reminding me of wave designs. The length of it was about the same as my arm with the hilt wrapped in simple leather. It didn't have a lot of designs, making it simple, but it still was impressive to me. Instinctually, I reached out for it, but my hand was pulled away by a bigger one. I looked up to see Arkarb next to me, letting go of my hand in the process.

"Found something you like?"

I looked back at the sword and nodded. "I've never seen a weapon quite like this."

He chuckles. "It's only a prototype, and not many people are interested in it. I'm thinking of scrapping it to make it something more useful."

He stops for a bit, but I never took my eyes off the blade. For some reason, I liked it, and I might think of myself as greedy, but I wanted it. My heart pounded in excitement as I heard a sigh coming from Arkarb along with the clicking of his mandibles.

"But . . . if you like, you can have it."

I turned my head so fast that my vision spun for a second, but I didn't care. My eyes widened in happiness and surprise as I smiled up to him. "You mean it?"

He smiles back in return. "Of course. It might need more work, though."

"I can do it."

That took Arkarb as a surprise, which I could tell from the look in his eyes. His mandibles and the inner mouth opens a little in astonishment. "You've made weapons before?"

I had to think of the right answer for that one since I've made my weapons, but the only Yautja one I've done was when Lar'ja broke his wrist gauntlets on Earth. Still, I was determined to make this one my own.

As a response, I shook my head back and forth, but I wasn't done yet. "I want to learn how to make it."

I looked back at Arkarb, who seemed unsure about my proposition. His mandibles rubbed against each other, and his eyes shifted to look around the room before circling back to me.

"I don't know . . . It takes years to perfect skill as a forger. I'm not sure if you can—"

"I can handle it. I learned to speak the Yautja language fast, so what's stopping me from doing the same with this?"

Determined, I stood tall in front of Arkarb and waited for his response. I didn't dare to move, wanting to show that I was serious about this. My eyes remained on his for quite some time until he closed his eyes and sighs. When he lifts his head back up to me, a smile forms on his inner mouth and his mandibles spread a little.

"You're quite stubborn . . . But determined. A true spirit of a Yautja . . . just the way you were described."

When I heard his words, I tilted my head in confusion. "Pardon?"

Arkarb's expression changes to a surprised one but quickly recovers from it. However, it doesn't go unnoticed by me. Arkarb moves closer to the table and picks up the sword, holding it from the hilt and twisting it to get a closer inspection. As soon as he was done, Arkarb holds it between our bodies. I hesitated for a moment, glancing back and forth between the sword and himself until he smiled at me. With his approval, I reached forward and grabbed onto the hilt with both hands. When Arkarb let's go, I had to use most of my strength to keep it up from the sudden heaviness it provided.

I didn't expect it to be light but not as heavy as this.

It took a few seconds before I had steady in my hands. I smiled at Arkarb and moved to the open space available in the room. When I did, I slowly swung the sword around, and I felt so powerful at that moment. If anyone on Earth saw me like this, I was confident that they think I was a freak.

Hybrid. Remember?

I rolled my eyes at myself but kept my attention on the blade until I decided to test it out. Lifting it high into the air, I swung it down hard and stopped it just as the tip barely touches the ground. Smiling, I brought it back up and took another look as I twisted it around. When finished, I looked back to Arkarb who seemed to enjoy the entertainment before him, especially when my mouth opened up into a 'wow'.

"This is awesome."

Arkarb purred in response but our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. I turned towards it in response as Arkarb does the same. "Come in."

As soon as he said that, the door slowly creaked open like last time. For some reason, my heart began to pound fast and hard, but I couldn't understand why. But if I had known who was coming into the room, I would have either gotten out of the room as fast as possible or punch them in the face.

Either way, the confusion . . . The rage . . . And the heartbreak was beginning.

Hi Readers!

It's happy news that Sa'iye still sees her as a friend along with Daugo and now Arkarb who has some connection to everything concerning Anya. But what could it be?

But of course, frustration is not far behind as Anya tried to find more information about a potential lead on what could be a connection of the unknown Yautja to the Bad Bloods she'll be looking. If only Hakr'ouh doesn't act like an asshole, then she might have gotten what she came for.

Also, I do like Anya becoming like a forger and making her weapons and armor, which will be shown in later chapters. I will be posting an image of the sword that I thought of for Anya, but there will be more improvements to come, according to Anya's words. ;)

But who is it that entered the room and interrupted the special moment between Anya and Arkarb? What makes it so hard for Anya? More horror to come and what will it mean for her future?

Find out when Chapter 11 comes next week (Wednesday).

P.S. Again, all comments are welcomed.

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	11. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 11: Breaking Point

 

"Come in."

Arkarb speaks powerfully as the door finally creaks open. I remained still while lowering the sword down in a non-threatening way as to not upset and Yautja that comes in. I've already caused a ruckus before, and I do not dare to start another one. Or else you'll start some war, right?

My heart pounded like a drum as a Yautja leg came forth from behind the door, and my eyes fixated on the area where the face would appear. My breath hitched a little, but I tried to remain calm until the unknown figure revealed himself. When I realized who it was, I sighed in hidden relief when it wasn't who I thought it was. For a minute, I didn't recognize the male until I saw one of his eyes were missing, and a bit of recognition came to me but not enough to pin him out until Arkarb calls out with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Xen'ork. How good of you to come."

I tightened my eyebrows at the mention of his name. Xen'ork? Xen'ork . . . My eyes widened when I realized it was the same Yautja who tried to jump me back at the society building. With that, I positioned myself so that my legs slung a bit to one side while my arms crossed each other. I still had a grip of the sword as it dangled from my hand. Xen'ork comes slowly and bows towards Arkarb and both smile and acknowledge each other. When he straightened himself out, I prepared to say something to him about that 'trick' he tried to pull on me. Xen'ork looks into my direction and a smirk forms on his mouth. It took all the strength in me not to cross the space between and punch it off him. However, the practical side of me protested on it.

Do you want to cause more trouble?

A nerve twitches in my forehead, but I remained still until the door behind moved a bit outward, enough that someone entered the room as well. I was ready for his pal that tagged along until I realized who it was. I froze in my position with my eyes enlarged to the fullest extent as the second visitor was the one I thought had entered before.

Lar'ja.

His form followed behind and stopped behind Xen'ork. Like before, he only wore a simple loincloth that had beads dangling from the sides that I didn't see back. His chest was bare, so the scar I saw before glowed in the middle of it. Since I was closer this time, I could see that the wound was profound and I had to wonder how serious the fight had gotten. As he came in, he didn't seem to notice me until his eyes lifted towards me. He froze a bit, not expecting me to be here and the small anger that I had bottled up threatened to surface. However, the yearning for me started as well, and I couldn't explain why this was happening now. The many thoughts bombarded my head so much that I couldn't keep up.

Is it because I missed him? Do I want him still? Why do I feel this way? Does he miss me? But why does he ignore me then? Did he find someone else that's better of than me?

It is . . . Because of me?

Internally, I shook my head to push those thoughts away, closing my eyes tightly for a second to get a grip on myself until I looked back, only staring at Xen'ork since I feared looking back at Lar'ja since my heart returned to pounding hard against my rib cage. Arkarb was behind me, so this male was my only option. He calls out to break the momentary silence.

"Arkarb. It seems you got company. That is most unusual for you."

"Is it wrong for me to have company once in a while?"

Arkarb grunts, annoyed by the remark but Xen'ork brushed it off like it didn't matter. I could hear Arkarb growl a bit, but that was all. Right now, both Xen'ork and I locked on each other, but I waited until he made the first move, which didn't take long.

"So you must be Ta'kasa and also called Anya? I've heard much about you."

I could hear the sass in his words and that I wanted to yell at him, but instead, a brilliant mind came to me. I smirked in the same way he did and swayed back and forth slowly.

"And I heard about you. Xen'ork, right? I remember when I kicked you in the balls that first time we've met."

That must have struck a nerve since Xen'ork was taken aback, looking unsure of how to react. I smirked even more extensive, and Arkarb laughs so hard that I feared the walls would collapse.

"Xen'ork?! This female got you in the nuts!?"

Xen'ork turns head quickly and growls, not liking the way Arkarb said that but it was hilarious. I disguised my laughter in a cough, bringing a fist to my mouth to cover it. I took a glance at Lar'ja, and he still looked frozen and kept his eyes on me, making me more uncomfortable, so I ignored it for my sanity's sake. It's a good thing that Xen'ork provides enough distraction for me to pay attention to.

"It wasn't my fault!"

I had to butt in when he tried to pin the blame somewhere else. "Oh? As I recall, you tried to jump with my back turned to you. I learned that it's disgraceful and cowardly for a Yautja to pull a stunt like that."

That only made Arkarb laugh harder to the point that he began to howl. Xen'ork stood there like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Lar'ja remained silent, but at least he was staring down at the floor this time instead of me. Back in training with Daugo a couple of weeks back that any Yautja who tried to attack an equal opponent with their back turned is considered a behavior that only a Bad Blood would do and in this case, I had the right to defend myself when Xen'ork tried to do the same. I wished his balls came off when I did that.

I chuckled silently at the thought as I turned my gaze back to Xen'ork and kept my smirk on him. It took a while before he recovered his sassy demeanor, crossing his arms in the same way as I did.

"You've got one big mouth on you."

"And you got one small brain in your skull."

Xen'ork chuckled a bit and tilted his head to the side as if observing me. Arkarb's breathing became hoarse from all the laughter he let out, but he recovered quickly as I turned around to see if he was okay. I watched him rub his chest and straighten himself up again.

"Oh boy . . . If Daugo were there, you would never hear the end of it."

Xen'ork looks behind, and I looked back to see his reaction. His facial expression didn't change much except for the gleam in his eye could be seen through it. "He would just get mad as usual that I did something crazy."

"Oh, like the time you kept bugging him during that mission on the ooman planet a season and a half ago?"

When those words came out, I saw Arkarb's eyes widened as if he spilled the beans on something. The same reaction could be seen in both Xen'ork and even Lar'ja but only for a split second. I turned back to Arkarb and tightened my eyebrows in confusion and curiosity.

What mission? On Earth?

Before I could ask, Xen'ork decided to change the subject, directing the focus on me like before and bringing his ugly smirk back on his mouth. I swear . . . I'm going to rip it off and show how crazy he looks.

"Anyway . . . How come you are here? Aren't you supposed to be training for your Chiva?"

I shook my head in response, relaxing my arms down to my sides since I noticed they were going numb for being strangled across my chest. I flexed my fingers a bit to make sure it was only that before I answered Xen'ork's question.

"I'm here to start on making my armor. Plus, you interrupted my moment with a new 'friend' of mine that's right here in my hand."

With that, I raised the sword high in the air and in a courageous act, that would have gotten my head smashed into the wall if it was another Yautja, pointed the blade right between his eyes while slightly glaring at the same time. "So if you don't want to get skewered by a hybrid, I suggest you behave."

That only made Xen'ork chuckle a little harder and his smirk remained on his mouth. My mind growled in annoyance. I swear . . . He must have great restraint for someone like him. With a cockiness to him, he slowly moves forward until he raises his hand and places a finger on the tip of the sword. With a little push, he slowly sways it back and forth as he stares at me.

"Well . . . Why don't we test your theory out?"

I raised my eyebrow in interest, wondering what was going on inside that brain of his. Xen'ork remained as still as a statue until I huffed, pulling the sword away from his finger, causing a small scratch but not enough to make him bleed. He observes it for a while before looking back at me and keeping his smirk on. I couldn't help but reciprocate and honor his request. Interesting Yautja. I wonder if it's his cockiness that drove Daugo insane as Arkarb said. Remembering about that event, my mind trips a bit at why Arkarb shushed up as soon as it came out. However, I brushed it aside, more amused at what Xen'ork proposed.

"If it's a fight you want, then who am I to deny it?"

Xen'ork smiles. "Then let us get started."

Both Xen'ork and I walked out of Arkarb's room and entered into the open training room next door. He had to be a smart jackass due to waving his hand out for me to go through the door first. When I asked him why he did that when I knew Yautjas don't do that, Xen'ork told me that it's a custom he figured out when he was on the ooman planet, which I almost forgot he meant about Earth when he referred it in that way. I showed him my disdain when I lightly shoved at his shoulder when I passed, and he brushed off that too. To me, he didn't act like a Yautja at all, and everything I did so far only made him more annoying.

At first, I thought it was only going to be Xen'ork and me by ourselves, but everyone else decided to follow along, including Lar'ja in which I thought he would take off the minute he had the chance. Typical . . . While Arkarb and Lar'ja stood next to the wall in the far corner, Xen'ork and I moved into the middle of the large room, but as he stopped on one end, I kept walking until I was certain there's enough space between us. I turned fully back around to face Xen'ork as he began to explain the rules.

"A training spar only so no 'fighting to the death' deal and if one opponent loses a weapon, the other must drop theirs until both are equally matched. Whoever disarms and restrains their opponent wins the match."

I chuckled. "Which shouldn't take long."

Xen'ork smirks as he reaches behind and goes for his belt. I tilted my head a bit to see what he was pulling out until he brings a small metal object out. I couldn't tell what it was until he clicks on it and before I knew it, the device changes shape and whips out a long, two-way blade that stretched across Xen'ork's arm and even further. It looked smooth to the untrained eye, but I carefully made a note of its details and can see that the weapon had deadly features like the edge of the blade had small scratches that seemed too much to count and the tip is incredibly sharp, enough to puncture the thickest hide if given a chance. I'm not exactly an expert in Yautja weapons yet, but from the stories scratched onto it, Xen'ork must be pretty familiar in how to use it. Curiously, I asked him about it.

"What's that bad boy in your hand?"

He glances down at his weapon before looking back to me. "Oh. This is the weapon that I like to use often on my enemies. It's called a maul."

I pouted my lips and nodded. "How does it work?"

He chuckles as he moves into a small, crouching position. "If I tell you what it does before the fight begins, where's the fun in that?"

In response, I chuckled as well and moved to mirror his stance, making sure my knees were slightly bent, and my arm pulled back to align the tip of my sword parallel to my eyes. I kept my eyes on every part of Xen'ork's body, noting how his toes flex a little and his fingers tightening on the handle of his maul. From my training with Sa'iye, she said how I should analyze every move my opponent makes, even if it's the slightest movement and that a well-trained Yautja won't show as many as others. For Xen'ork, I could tell he was a veteran in fighting since those signs were the only ones I can point out but then again, I'm still a rookie to everyone.

It won't be the case for the rest of my life.

My confidence builds in my chest, but my heart remained steadily calm as I tightened the grip on the sword's handle, hoping that it proves strong in this fight. I didn't want to lose to someone like him who jokes around with me, but it's fun as well. The silence echoes in the room, and just as Xen'ork begins to move forward, a voice interrupts the fight, and the silence breaks.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

Both Xen'ork and I lowered our weapons and turned to see that the voice belonged to Lar'ja. I was baffled at his actions, but I stopped when I saw the expression on his face. His eyes showed much concern while his body tenses as if fear has taken a hold on him. This was new to me, and I had no idea how to react to it. Arkarb, however, spoke for all of us in the room.

"Why is that, Lar'ja?"

He crossed his arms and towered slightly over Lar'ja, who finally diverts his gaze towards him. "Anya is still inexperienced and hasn't gone hunting yet. Xen'ork is a well-known fighter, and if the fight gets out of control, she might not be able to handle it."

When I heard him say those last few words, I couldn't believe that he would dare to tell them. I fought against soldiers that tried to kill us. I not only fought a Bad Blood that was twice my size, but I killed him with my bare hands and survived. I've been through Hell and back, and he knows that! What the fuck!?

I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I turned to yell at him. "It's not for you to decide!"

Although it was the only words I could think of to say, it was enough since I saw Lar'ja's expression turn from concern to shock and some bit of fear in which I had no idea where it came from, but at that moment, I didn't care. With nothing more to say, I turned back to Xen'ork and returned to a crouching position, bringing the sword back as well.

"What are you waiting for?"

Xen'ork didn't respond for a few moments with his mandibles, and inner mouth opened slightly in awe, still trying to process what I've done until he shook his head a little and brought that smirk back on his face. What is he? Like . . . The Joker?

"Alright. Let's go!"

With no time to spare, Xen'ork sprinted forward and brought his maul back, and when he got closer to me, he began to swing the maul forward, aiming right in the center of my chest. However, my reflexes got better in the weeks of training, and I anticipated this move. I ducked down low enough the blade missed my by a few inches and cut off the edges of my hair. Need to be faster than that!

But my small moment of victory was short lived when he whipped his blade back up only to spin it right back around and aiming for my back this time. I widened my eyes in surprise and instincts kicked in, making me perform a dodge roll to get out of the way. The maul slams down onto the floor and bits of metal flew all across the room but missed me entirely. As soon as I was in a safe distance, I stood up and turned around to face him.

"That's interesting. A weapon that can swing like a helicopter, using momentum as a weapon. Clever . . ."

I chuckled afterward and Xen'ork turns to face me, smiling a little this time, but I could sense his overconfidence radiating off of him. "You're smart. But almost lost your focus and are too confident for your rank. You should be more . . . careful."

He emphasizes the 'careful' part, and that poked at my ego a little bit, but I didn't give him the satisfaction. Taking the opportunity, I leaped forward and thrust my blade down on him as he moves his maul into a defensive position, placing it horizontally and in front as our blades collided. Both shook to the point that the vibrations almost made me lose my grip on the sword, but I kept it firm. My legs press down on the ground as the might of Xen'ork's body began to push on me. Still, I leaned closer until our faces were only inches away.

"And you shouldn't be overconfident in your words. I'll make sure you swallow them in defeat."

"Them show me what you got!"

Xen'ork pushes me off, sending me skidding across the ground, but I kept my stance steady and eventually came to a stop. I looked up and raced towards him, trying a new tactic that I didn't know if it will work. He sees me coming and lifts the maul high into the air and swings it around until I could only see a blur. Predicting what he's going to do next, I moved the sword back and pumped my legs faster than before. Right as I got a few feet closer to him, Xen'ork stops the spin and with a quick jerk, thrusts the blade of the maul down on me. Incredibly and to my surprise, my body moved out of the way fast, and the maul hits the ground hard, causing more metal pieces to fly around. For a split second, I could see one piece sprawl across the room, flying between Arkarb and Lar'ja and embedding itself into the wall. Their surprised looks made it almost hilarious, and I would have laughed if I wasn't in the middle of a fight.

With no time to spare, I flipped forward, rolling on my back until I landed right behind Xen'ork on the side and before he knew what was coming, I swung my sword across to hit him. I could see Xen'ork panic as he clumsily swings the maul to block, but it was no use. I moved the blade of the sword just enough that the force of the collision swiped the maul away but at a cost. The tip of the sword breaks off, leaving a jagged end, and the piece soars away from us. Regardless, I was determined to finish him off right now. I crouched low and swung my leg across the floor, sweeping his feet off it. Xen'ork roars as he falls and his back pays the price, slamming down on the metal that wasn't very comfy for anyone. His maul released from his hand, and when it clutters to the ground, I got up fast and kicked it away to a safe distance where he can't reach it. Xen'ork recovers but freezes when I pointed the broken sword at him. The rigid, sharp point barely glides across his throat as I stared into his eyes that were full of shock and disbelief. The reaction he gave is what I hoped for, and I smirked down at him, leaning closer so he could hear me.

"I win."

There was silence all over the room, and I wanted to see Arkarb's and Lar'ja's reactions, but until the fight was declared over, I kept my gaze on Xen'ork in case he tried something if I lost my focus. After a while, Xen'ork blinks his eyes, and when he realized I had beaten him, he smiles genuinely and chuckles.

"You sure have."

I chuckled as well and took my sword away from his throat. I have to admit . . . He's a great sparring partner. In a kind and respectful gesture, I lowered my hand and reached out to offer him a lift off the ground. He smirks and grabs my own in his massive one and pulls. Luckily, he wasn't as heavy as I thought he was, considering the physical size of his body. It was a strain, but I pushed through until Xen'ork was back on his feet. He pats his arms to get rid of any dirt on him.

"You've been taught well. Daugo and Sa'iye have done a great job with your training."

"They have, and I'm grateful to them. Along with you since you did help just now."

Xen'ork laughs, spreading his mandibles and inner mouth wide and the sound he let out reminded me of that movie with the dragon laughing at his rider. I couldn't remember which one but it was popular in the theaters. I lost my train of thought when Xen'ork places a firm hand on my shoulder and lightly shook in acknowledgment.

"I'm certain that you'll be ready when your Chiva comes."

I smiled and reciprocated the same gesture, placing my hand and putting it on the opposite shoulder of Xen'ork, shaking it hard, but he barely moved. After staring into each other's eyes in appreciation, we both let go, and Xen'ork turns in the direction of where Arkarb and Lar'ja stood.

"Why didn't you tell me about this female fought, Lar'ja? She's much more exciting than I anticipated."

I looked over Xen'ork's shoulder and saw Lar'ja's reaction. He didn't move, but his eyes spoke for himself. The gold near his pupils seemed brighter than usual and conveyed admiration like he saw something magical that didn't exist in his life. It reminded me of the time when we drove one of the trucks and was the first time we had some connection between us. I loved it back then but now . . . I can't even stare into them for long. I lowered my gaze to the ground as the memories of that time came through, which should have filled me with warmth and love but instead, it had very little of it that was overcast by the confusion and doubt from the time we started on Yautja Prime.

I don't know what to do . . .

It was then that I was pulled back by Arkarb who spoke out, clamping his hands while smiling. "Impressive. The skills of a great warrior you have, Anya. It's too bad that the sword broke in the process."

"Oh."

When he mentioned it, I brought the sword up so I could get a closer look and did see that it was damaged beyond repair, but I dismissed it, huffing as I turned to Arkarb and smiled.

"Don't worry. It was only a prototype, and besides, I'm going to be making my own along with my armor."

"Of course. Speaking of which, we've lost plenty of time because of Xen'ork's antics. We need to get going before the day is over."

"Of course."

I began walking towards Arkarb, who started turning around to head back to the other room, but as I did, a burning sensation suddenly crossed over my arm, and I screamed in pain. It alerted everyone while I fell on one knee to hold myself up. I looked in the area where the burning sensation was and saw a considerable gash stretching across it as my green neon blood dripped down to my fingers and fell to the floor. The irregular pattern confirms that it was some weapon with several blades as I've seen before. I looked forward and saw a disk embedded into the opposite wall. It was no mistake, but the only question remaining is where it came from. I knew it couldn't be Xen'ork since he was in front of me along with Lar'ja and Arkarb. My question was answered straight away when a Yautja roar came from behind me.

"There you are, you filthy hybrid!"

I turned my head to the side to see my attacker and a tall, female Yautja walks into the training room from the door. Her skin was colored in all dull green that reminded me of moss but less bright and to be honest; it wasn't impressive. Her armor, despite only being a silver metal bra and leather loincloth decorated with her weapons and small bones, it looked better than herself. Several other females followed behind like some gang but remained a safe distance from their leader, and I couldn't blame them. The fiery rage coming from the leader's eyes would make any Yautja flinch, if only for a second. I figured that it must have been her who threw the disk, but as I tried to stand up and face my attacker, my body refused to move, like it was paralyzed or something.

"What the pauk (fuck) have you done!? And why are you here bombarding my place unannounced?!"

Arkarb seethes with rage at the female before him as he took a step forward but staying close to the wall. Xen'ork growls as well, but as I look towards Lar'ja, he froze yet again. The behavior he displayed was one of fear, which I couldn't understand why he reacted like that. This isn't like him . . .

The female roars once more, letting her voice be known to all. "I'm Faera of the Celtic Clan, and I'm here to avenge the death of my life mate that this hybrid stole from me!"

I felt confused about what she was talking about as I turned my head back to her. Lifemate? What is she talking about? A growl emits from Xen'ork this time as he takes a step forward in a menacing stance.

"Go'yth brought it upon himself when he insulted her. He knew the consequences of his actions and deserved what was coming."

"That doesn't change the fact that the hybrid instigated it with her presence and yet the Council did nothing to punish her! It is unforgivable!"

Involuntarily over the commotion, I spoke out. "Go'yth?"

The female turns her rage back to me . . . The object of her obsession for revenge. "Yes, you pauking (fucking) hybrid! He was my life mate, and you killed him without honor! He was the only thing I had in this world, and you took it away! Unforgivable!"

The female pulled out her knife, pointing it straight at my forehead. Xen'ork moved in between us and pulled out his wrist blades, ready for a fight if he had to.

"You will leave. Now."

At first, the female stepped back a bit, not expecting another Yautja to defend me. However, the female straightened herself and moved into a fighting stance. That made Xen'ork rush towards her, intent on stopping her. But then, her two followers went around their leader and tackled Xen'ork to the ground and far away from the two of us. Their struggle started immediately as the mixed roars and growl from the pile of their bodies.

With Xen'ork distracted, the leader looked back to me and smirked evilly in a way that sent shivers down my spine. Again, I tried to move my body, but it refused once more. Why the pauk (fuck) is this happening to me!? Then my mind brought up a thought, and I looked back at the cut in my arm. It was healing but much slower than what I've seen before, and that's when I noticed a small, clear liquid smeared on the edge of the cut. I took a sniff and realized that it was numbing medicine called kv'var. Sa'iye showed me one time when I visited her and that she had a patient that got into a close fight and needed to get his ribs broke to get them back in place. She showed me how the kv'var worked to paralyze the body for a few hours via bloodstream but not enough to stop the breathing . . . If monitored carefully. Realizing that the female may have coated the blades of the disk with it, I cursed myself for being in this predicament without sensing someone was behind me. The female draws closer, smiling with insanity, and I struggled to lift the sword in defense. My muscles trembled at the effort, but it wasn't enough.

The female comes closer until she roars. "DIE!"

Like a bolt of lighting, the female charges with her knife held high, and I held my breath in anticipation. With no way to defend myself, a moment came across that I thought this was the end for me. Involuntarily, I turned my head down and closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was coming and that made me feel cowardly like I was a small little girl from so long ago with only the comfort of my mother to help me.

I miss my mother . . .

I emptied my mind, waiting for some pain to follow, but nothing did. Instead, I felt something wrap around my shoulders with a wall of muscle pressing on the side of my body. With the kv'var, it was difficult to know who it was, but then I heard a yell of agony from afar along with growls and grunts. Thinking that something else happened, I slowly opened my eyes to a sight that scared me for many reasons.

I saw a Yautja hand raised in front of me with the knife piercing through the palm with green blood slowly dripped down the arm. The smell of fresh spring rain filled my nose, and that's when I recognized who was with me. I turned my head to see Lar'ja holding me in his arms while it was his hand that got the brunt force of the female's attack. He stared straight at the female with such hatred, and I followed his gaze to see her being pulled back by two Arbitrators that came out of nowhere, but in some part of me, I was grateful. She tried to put up a fight in anger but failed to break free.

"Release me! That hybrid needs to be dealt with right now!"

"I've already decided my verdict on her."

All of us turned to look behind and saw Datho walking in with confidence and several of Arbitrators following back. It was then that I saw An'tar by his side with a mixture of anger and worry in his face. He looked past everyone and saw how I was, and I could tell he wanted to come and help me. However, he stayed close to his Ancient as he kept talking to the female.

"You knew about that, but you refused to obey my word. I'm the leader of the Council, and my word is solid."

The female refused to listen to Datho and kept going with her accusations on me. "But she killed my life mate and ruined my honor as a female forever! I can't forgive her for that. Not now or ever!"

In an instant, Datho growled fiercely, and the whole room fell silent. Even the female's followers who were sparring with Xen'ork a few minutes ago stopped what they were doing and stared in respect but also fear. The other Arbitrators took the chance and pounced on the females in a flash, holding them in a vice grip, and Datho dealt with the leader. He walks slowly but steadily towards her with such strength that I'm glad I wasn't in his path. The emotions he brought on made my worry grow inside my chest, causing a hint of pain that I could barely feel, thanks to the kv'var. Datho stops and glares right into the female's eyes.

"You don't have to worry about it. Where you are going . . . you won't need such trivial things."

He looks at one of the Arbitrators who kept the female contained and nods his head as a signal. The Arbitrator nods in response and sync, they pull the female out of the room with her screaming in agony. It sounded like a cry for mercy so I feared of what Datho might have meant about before. The others soon followed with the other females in their grips, and eventually, they all left. Datho sighs and rubs his forehead as if exhausted from a long day of work.

I can't blame him after all this.

But no sooner after that, I felt the energy in my body begin to dissipate. I tried to keep myself upright, but it was no use, and eventually, I lost my balance on my knee and started to fall. Lar'ja's arms tense up like steel bars, keeping me upright and near his body tightly as if he didn't want to let go. Out of courage, I glanced up to meet his gaze, and my heart skipped a beat at sight. His eyes were fixated on me and full of worry as his skin shined in the light, revealing the V-shaped mark clearly for me to see. The very sight reminded me of the time when I fought him on Earth as I went on a rampage as a Yautja. His words still echoed inside me and have such an effect.

You were never alone . . . I worry and want to keep you safe . . . I will never abandon you . . . I will always be at your side . . . I love you.

The heartache soon followed, and I had to squint my eyes to deal with it without showing. I could feel Lar'ja's arms wrap tighter around me and to my surprise, a subtle yet overt purr came from his throat. Oh . . . How I missed it. The desire to hold him was coming back, and I would have given in to them if my body wasn't paralyzed at the moment along with the exhaustion that started to grow. I knew it was the side effects of the kv'var since I had it in my system for far too long. If I didn't get to Sa'iye and get the reversal drug to stop it, the effects could become deadly. I tried to call out, but I couldn't move my mouth anymore, so I tried to mumble or something in desperation. I was glad when I heard An'tar come to us, speaking the words I wanted to say.

"We need to get her to Sa'iye quickly. She needs treatment."

It was then that I could feel An'tar's hands reaching for me as one goes underneath my knees while the other wraps over my shoulders. But just as I could feel him lift me, Lar'ja pulls me away from An'tar's grip and a growl surges out of his chest, vibrating the whole side of my body. I couldn't see since my eyelids wouldn't lift but I could hear the determination.

"No. I will take her."

With no time for An'tar to argue, I felt my body lift into the air and being carried like I was on a soft cloud. I inhaled once more, and the sweet rain was as strong as ever, filling me with a warmth that I thought I lost a long time ago. But why do I feel this way?

That thought comes soon after I remembered the happy and the bad times with Lar'ja. The sweet, gentle touch of his mouth on mine during our kisses . . . The cold shoulder when I came out of the Council . . . The warm embrace of his body around me . . . The distance he kept between us . . .

As we exited out of the room, I wondered if my heart and mind can take this back-and-forth relationship between Lar'ja that's driving me crazy with all the mixed emotions fighting inside me and me.

At this point, I've reached my breaking point, and I feared what will become of my friends and me when it finally crumbles.

Hi Readers!

I hope everyone is doing well.

Another fight with another Yautja that comes to destroy her. I swear that even in death, Go'yth has to make misery upon Anya who is trying her best to fit in with the crowds. On the plus side, another ally in the form of a forger named Arkarb, but he's also hiding something as well about some mission on Earth from a long time ago. Some may already know this answer, so let's see who's been reading. But will Anya understand what many others are keeping from her?

Of course . . . She's got more problems to deal with concerning Lar'ja. It looks like the relationship between them is becoming like a tug-o-war between love and coldness. So which one is it? Why is Lar'ja acting so strange every time she meets him? Will Anya get to the bottom of it all? Will she find the secrets hidden in the dark that might lead to a startling revelation?

Ohhh . . . What juicy things I've got in store for you all but you need to find out when Chapter 12 comes next week!

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	12. Selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 12: Selection

 

I didn't know at what point I passed out, but I knew it had to be the kv'var taking full effect on my body. The last thing I remembered was Lar'ja carrying me as fast as possible, hoping to get to Sa'iye to reverse the drug's effects. Although, some part of me wanted to keep my eyes closed in remembrance to Lar'ja's warmth embracing me. I shouldn't be feeling this way . . . After everything he did . . . Why can't I move on?

The floating sensation around my body dissipated from me and replaced with a cold, hard surface stretching across my back. I could tell it was the table and my heart relaxed, knowing I must be at the healers by now. But the kv'var took a number on me, and the sensation began to leave me but not before I felt a warm hand that brought about the smell of fresh spring rain. Involuntarily, I moaned at the feeling but stopped when the hand pulled away quickly. I wanted to call for it once more, but the drug took me away into the darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Urg . . . My head . . ."

"Anya . . . Are you awake?"

A voice called out to me that sounded very familiar. I tried to smell, but nothing was working. I tested my eyes to see if they would open, and they did so when I moved them. However, my vision was a little blurry, so I could only make out the shapes of objects. I looked around when the voice before calls to me once more. I turned and saw a huge figure towering on my side and for some reason or another, I thought it might be the last person who carried me.

"Lar'ja?"

"No, Anya. It's Daugo."

Huh?

I blinked my eyes hard and slow, which seemed to do the trick in recovering my vision. It took a little time, but I managed to see that the figure I saw on my side was indeed Daugo. The first thing I noticed is how tired his eyes were. I could have sworn that he had dark lines under his eyes and his mandibles slacked a bit. But I also noticed the worry he expressed as he looked down at my form. His hand comes to lay down on the top of my head, stroking my hair in a soothing way, which threatened to pull me back to sleep.

"Daugo?"

He smiles, keeping his strokes going. "I'm here, Anya. Are you alright?"

I groaned, closing my eyes but able to nod my head so that he knew I was okay. I looked back and saw him taking a deep sigh and relaxing. I smiled back until I heard Sa'iye from the other side of me, grunting in annoyance but I wasn't sure if it was directed at me. I felt better when she looked down at me with a small smile.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better than before, but still have a headache. Annoying if you ask me."

"I can't blame you. The side effects of the kv'var along with the reversal drug can cause something like that, but you're lucky. If we didn't get to you in time, then it would have been worse."

From their voices, I could tell that both of them were worried for me, but my mind itched to ask a question to which I was afraid of the answer. "Where's Lar'ja? He carried me here."

Daugo remained emotionless and turned towards Sa'iye, which I also did. She started to fidget a little bit, which would have gone unnoticed to the untrained eye. However, I've been with Sa'iye long enough to know something was up with her. I leered a little into her eyes, and Sa'iye talked immediately, knowing that I wouldn't give up until she told me.

"He left a while before Daugo entered. He put you on the table and left, saying he needed to get away for a while. He seemed . . . Unsure if that's the right word to put it. Xen'ork came later to check on you but had to deal with something."

I closed my eyes slowly and thought quietly in my head. I figured as much. Why would he stay? So confusing.

Not wanting to feel all depressed on top of the urge to move, I attempted to at least get my upper body off the table. The soreness in my arms and stomach made it difficult, and I almost fall back down until Daugo grabs my shoulders, holding me up as I took a break.

"Anya. You should rest and try again when—"

I lifted my hand to him. "No. I want to get up."

"But . . ."

"It's alright, my Lord. If she feels up to it, then let her."

I wished I could have thanked Sa'iye for telling Daugo on my behalf, but my focus stayed on getting myself up. Knowing that Sai'ye agrees with me, Daugo lightly pushes me up until I managed to sit upright, but his hands rested on me to make sure I wouldn't fall over. I rubbed my face slow and hard to try and dull the headache. I opened my eyes and saw Sa'iye offering me a cup of clear liquid, which I assumed it was water.

"Here. Drink some. It will help you."

I nodded and reached for the cup in her hand until Sa'iye let go. I brought it to my lips and slowly poured it into my mouth. It was refreshing, and just the thing I need to help with the headache. It was still there but not as bad as before. I drank all the water in the cup and traded it back to Sa'iye who took it willingly. She places it down on the counter and comes back to my side.

"I know you'll still recovering, but I need to know how you got kv'var in you. It's not something easy to obtain."

When she asked, I took a deep breath and told the whole story of what happened back at Arkarb's place. From the start of when I met Arkarb and tested out a sword that was a prototype, I fought with Xen'ork for a bit and then suddenly attacked out of nowhere by a female who I forgot what her name was. I kept on going until I told me that the last thing I remembered was when Lar'ja carried me out of there and brought me here until I woke up. When I finished, I saw Sa'iye in deep thought, rubbing her chin with her fingers as her upper mandibles twitched.

"I see. So you don't know what the female Yautja's name is, correct?"

"Well . . . It's coming back to me. I think it might be . . . Faera or something."

"Faera. That pauking (fucking) female."

I heard the disdain in Daugo's voice, and it made me wonder if they had a history with each other. The anger radiating off of him like fire, and I became a little concerned that he might try something terrible, and I didn't want to be responsible for it. Thank goodness that Sa'iye put him in line and that is what I liked about her, always putting everyone in their place before trouble starts.

"Don't even think about it, my Lord. It's already been done anyway."

"What has been done?"

Both Sa'iye and Daugo froze a little, which didn't go unnoticed by me. I shifted until I let my legs dangle off the side of the table, crossing my arms at the same time. "What happened?"

First, I looked at Sa'iye for answers, but she looked down to the ground in uncertainty, like she was holding something back that she didn't want me to know. When I got nothing from her, I turned to look at Daugo. He didn't look away but held the same expression as Sa'iye. I didn't yield and started to glare at him until he gave up, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Alright. I didn't want you to think it was your fault, but you should know. Faera and her companions were executed for disobeying the Council's orders."

At first, I was shocked that the females I've encountered were killed for something trivial as this, but as my mind began to process, something inside told me that I'm glad they were gone. It's a harsh thing to come to terms with, but after everything I've been through, I felt relaxed that I didn't have to deal with it anymore. Still, a lingering question kept on coming back, and so I couldn't help but ask them.

"So this Faera . . . Why did she seem upset that I killed her life mate? After all, didn't you tell me, Daugo, that Yautjas have multiple partners to procreate? It didn't make sense how she behaved when she could have another male?"

I remembered that Yautjas pride themselves in having many mates and children and that it's vital for the continuation of the species to produce strong warriors. However, the reaction I saw in Daugo wasn't something I expected. His facial expression turns into one of deep sadness and despair like I opened a festering wound that he tried to heal for so long. The feeling of guilt washed over me, and I lowered my head. How foolish of you to ask something like that. I didn't expect him to answer until he did, making me look up to him.

"It's true but . . . There are rare cases when two Yautjas choose each other and go through a ceremony to become life mates, only being with one another for the rest of their life span. Like marriage to oomans."

I nodded when he paused to see how I would react. I didn't show any expression, but my mind was thinking about so many questions since I could sense a 'but' to the end of his statement. What's the point then? Anyone can get married and then separate. How is the Yautjas different from oomans concerning the same matter?

The answer to my questions was given right away as Daugo continued. "But in this case, if they do this, then the Yautjas mate for life. So if one of them dies, then the other is doomed never to mate again. It's a risky matter since Yautjas pride themselves to procreate their bloodlines, and if their mate dies, then there's nothing they can do. It's the same as being dishonored."

My brain absorbed every word of what Daugo said, and it started to make sense. Faera not only was upset that I killed Go'yth but also that I've ruined her chances of procreating at all. From what I've been told, Yautjas would go mad with rage over something like this and would do anything to get some satisfaction. In this case, Faera saw me as an object of her anger and took it out on me, despite knowing that doing so would end her life. Thinking about that, the guilt came back tenfold, making me regret killing Go'yth in the first place, and now I had the female's blood on my hands too. I lowered my head down and fought the urge to scream at myself for being an idiot. I didn't know what else I could do. But then, I felt Daugo purr into my hair as he leaned his face on me while Sa'iye grabbed my hand and squeezed in reassurance. I gazed up at the two of them and saw that they weren't mad but instead looked worried for me.

"It's alright, Anya. You did what you thought was right."

I turned back to Daugo, forcing him to remove his head from mine so I can adequately see him. "How do you know that? How can you say that my actions were right? True that Go'yth insulted my mother, but that doesn't give me the right to pass judgment on someone else. I killed someone precious to another. I deserve to be shunned after this."

When I said that, Daugo whips me around and growly ferociously, glaring into my eyes as he spoke. "Don't ever think you are inferior to anyone else. Your mother did everything she could to protect you. Even sacrificing all that she had to make sure you live your life. Never doubt your actions. You have the right to defend her."

I paused at what he was saying. My mother? What is Daugo saying?

My eyes widened, and my mouth opened without thinking twice. "How do you know about my mother?"

His entire body froze when he heard me. From what he said, it was like he was there when I escaped from the labs. I don't recall ever seeing a Yautja at that time. But he made it sound like he watched the scenario play out. It didn't make sense to me. All the while, his mandibles, and inner mouth opened in disbelief, and only the gasping sound of his breath could be heard around the room. It was like I caught him saying something he shouldn't have. More secrets you won't tell me?

Daugo looked like he didn't know what to say until Sa'iye broke the awkward silence between us. "Let's not talk about this anymore. She needs more rest to get the kv'var completely out of her system, and we don't have much time since tomorrow is the Quitan."

Thankfully, my interest in this 'Quitan' drove me to pay attention to Sa'iye this time. Although, I still wondered what Daugo is keeping from me. First Lar'ja . . . And now, Daugo. Who next? But for now, I looked at Sa'iye who seemed serious about what she said and that me more curious to know.

"What Quitan?"

Sa'iye smiles in response. "It's a feast that's held a month before the Chiva. All participants who are ready and are assigned to a designated planet in groups of three. The Council and everyone else will be there for it. It's big, and I don't want you to miss it."

She began to giggle a little like a child who is ready to open her Christmas presents. I've never done anything like that, but the sound of excitement from Sa'iye brought the positive energy I needed to get out of my funky mood. I chuckled and shifted to remove myself from Daugo's hold. He didn't fight me, but I refused to look back at him. Right now, I needed some peace.

"Daugo. You can go now. She needs to get some rest like I said so it would be awhile."

I could feel the hesitation coming from Daugo, even without looking at him. When he didn't budge, I calmly told him the same thing. "She's right. Just go."

Again, he refused to move, and that started up the frustration in me, but I kept my cool. Instead, I let out a small growl that almost sounded like a Yautja, and that did the trick. I heard his footsteps going out of the room but at a slow pace, waiting to see if I would change my mind, but I didn't. He said one last thing before exiting the room.

"If you need me, call, and I will come. See you at the Quitan."

And with that, he was gone.

I let out a deep breath, trying to understand what had gone on in a few moments before. He knew something that he didn't want to tell me. The words from my past echoed in my head all at once, causing the headache to come back with a vengeance.

"Honor? Who are you to say about honor!? With your 'family' history, I'm surprised yours hadn't broken into a million pieces yet!"

"Oh, like the time you kept bugging him during that mission on the ooman planet a season and a half ago?"

"It's something that not everyone wants to know. If Daugo hasn't told you yet, then it must be for a reason."

I clawed my nails into my scalp, trying to keep it contained but it was like trying to stop a grenade from exploding.

"Know? Don't you think, as second-in-command, I should know about the secret mission my Leader has been doing? Especially with enemies lurking in the shadows? I know a lot more than you."

"Don't ever think you are inferior to anyone else. Your mother did everything she could to protect you. Even sacrificing all that she had to make sure you live your life. Never doubt your actions. You have the right to defend her."

I lowered my head down so far that it was between my legs as I groaned in pain. Ever since I came here, I've got more questions than answers, wasting my time when I should be looking for evidence with the Bad Bloods. The only thing that I got was that they were lurking among us and could strike at any moment. But I knew there was more information that others refused to tell me. I need to know . . . But how?

"When you are ready, meet me tomorrow in the meeting room, and I'll give you what you desire."

Hak'rouh's words lingered in my head, and I froze in response when I felt Sa'iye pressing her hand on my back. "Anya! What's wrong?"

Immediately, I looked up at Sa'iye with a worried look on her face. She leaned her head closer to me and whined. It was sound I've never heard from a Yautja before, but I knew she was upset.

"Something you need to tell me?"

I answered her right away, not wanting to get her involved in my problems that I had no solutions to. "Nothing. It's just a headache."

Her face relaxes. "Then get some sleep. Especially since I need to help, you look presentable at the Quitan."

"What?"

I watched her jump away from me in excitement as she chuckled. "Of course. You can't wear only leather top and loincloth, but since you don't have your armor yet, we'll need to speak to Arkarb about making something temporary. But right now, save your energy, and we'll talk it out when you wake up. How exciting!"

With that, Sa'iye moves me to lay back down on the table. When she sees that I'm all set, she walks towards the door and touches the panel to turn off the lights. She says goodnight to me and closes the door behind her, leaving me all alone in the dark.

When I could hear no more footsteps, I turned to lay on my side, placing my hands under my head as a pillow and letting myself drift to sleep. But before I did, I heard Hak'rouh's words once more.

"When you are ready, meet me tomorrow in the meeting room, and I'll give you what you desire."

I grunted and closed my eyes once more. We'll see . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was the morning of the Quitan and thanks to the restful night in the healer's building; my energy was as high as ever. The more so since the excitement grew from all the Yautjas, especially the Young Bloods like myself. The roars and cheers were coming from down the hallway brought about more than emotion, but also a little bit on anxiety as we went through the crowds. Most are too bothered to look at me, but it didn't help to make me feel better.

"Don't be nervous, Anya. There only going to place you in a group of three and designate you to a planet. Show only pride in yourself."

"I know."

It had been an awkward morning between Daugo and me, especially since our last conversation ended in a weird note. The comment he made about my mother wouldn't go away from my mind, even as I tried to convince myself that it was nothing, but I didn't have the guts to ask him more. It was like a wall between us that only allowed me some information from Daugo and nothing else. The discussion about the Bad Bloods never came up. It was either he was too busy with meetings or changed the subject, telling me that it wasn't the right time to talk about it. It felt the same with Lar'ja; both kept me at some distance but more so with Lar'ja. Still, Daugo was one of the only Yautjas that have accepted me for who I am. I would have asked Sa'iye to join me, but she had to finish up with the healer's work so I could only come at the last minute. I was bummed, but she did use some of her free time to get the temporary armor that she requested from Arkarb to make for me. It was effortless in design with only a shoulder armor and leg braces that were made to match my size. It did go well with my wrist gauntlets but wasn't as extravagant. I didn't complain about it. After all, it was more than enough for both Sa'iye and Arkarb to make something for me.

I'll have to thank them both later.

But until then, I focused forward on the path to the Quitan. As I've been told, it's held in a sacred area within the Council building that is solely used for the Chiva selection. I've never seen it, but Sa'iye described it as like a large gathering in front of the Council that will determine a Young Blood's path. It made me a bit nervous since I believed Yi'stbah still hated me for killing Go'yth and now his mate no less. It doesn't matter. You're here to prove them wrong.

A gentle nudge of a nose softly touches my hand, sniffing it a bit before giving a lick. I looked down on my other side and smiled as A'kib whines but opens his mouth in a smile. After some time, Daugo decided that I had permission to bring A'kib around with me in public. Plus, I had to convince him that A'kib couldn't stay in my room forever, so in an agreement, I had to watch him at all times when Daugo wasn't with me. It was nice to have him around since he's almost the only one who won't judge me.

We walked through the hallway of the Council's building as I did twice before, but instead of entering the lift, we went around it, and that's when I noticed another door that was hidden from view. I wondered why so but I didn't get a chance to pond over it when two Arbitrators that stood on the side blocked our path. I stopped in my tracks as Daugo steps up and address them.

"We are here to enter Ta'kasa for the Quitan."

The Arbitrators looked at each other before turning towards me. I remained straightforward, standing tall and looking as fearless and determined as I can. After what seemed like an eternity, the Arbitrators moved out of the way, and the door slowly opens. Daugo, A'kib, and I pressed forward, but I wasn't expecting to see an awe-inspiring sight.

The door leads to a set of downward stairs that enters into a large stadium that was the size of the football field with thousands of Yautjas roaring so loud that I had to plug my ears for a bit before I got used to it. A'kib started to growl, but a pat on the head cooled his temper down.

"Alright. From this point, you will have to go alone. Just follow the path down this way, and it will lead you to where you go. Don't let anyone stop you."

Daugo points towards a single staircase that goes down into a tunnel, which I assumed is the easiest and fastest way to avoid the crowds. I nodded to him, patted A'kib one last time before I started walking. But then, Daugo grabbed hold of me and swung me around to wrap my arms around me in a warm embrace. It took me by surprise, but I relaxed as he purrs gently.

"You'll do just fine. No matter what, I'm proud of you."

I pulled my head back a bit, staring straight into his golden eyes as the warm feeling grows inside of me. I still had many questions to ask, but I didn't want to ruin this moment right now. I smiled and caressed his cheek with my hand.

"Thank you."

He smiles too, and we both let go, nodding at him one last time before turning my back on him and heading towards the tunnel until I was out of sight and could barely hear the cheers outside.

The tunnel seemed creepy for a ceremony like this, and I could only see a few feet in front of me, thanks to the path of torches lighting the way. I took a few more steps until I heard a sound coming from behind. I kept walking while looking back, but it proved useless since there wasn't much light where I was. And before I knew it, I turned my head around only to hit something rock solid that threw me down on the ground. I rubbed my head hard and started to curse.

"What the pauk (fuck) was that for?"

"That's one way to greet a friend."

I heard Sa'iye's voice call in the darkness and I jumped back on my feet in surprise, trying to see if it was her. "Sa'iye?"

She giggles and moves out of the dark to stand near a torch. I couldn't help but chuckle at my idiocy at how I reacted earlier. "Sorry about that. I didn't look where I was going."

"You sure didn't, but that's okay. I'm glad I got to meet you before the Quitan started."

"Thank you for that. At least I got a friend with me on this important occasion."

"No . . . It's my pleasure."

She steps back and bows her head down, crossing an arm over her chest. I smiled and reciprocated the same thing back to her. Both of us stood back up, happy to see one another. I'm glad she's here with me.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yes!"

With that, Sa'iye and I walked together towards the exit where the light at the end of the tunnel can be seen. As we got closer, I kept telling myself to take deep breaths instead of holding it inside, fearing that I would pass out from the anticipation of it all. Finally, both of us reached the end, and I took one last look at Sa'iye as she smiled at me, giving me the strength to push forward and into the open.

As soon as we exited the tunnel, the cheers and roars of all the Yautjas filled my ears once more, but I prepared myself for it. I couldn't help but look all around me, seeing the thousands of Yautjas filling the stadium. The muscles in my arms began to shake but weren't sure if it was out of fear or something else I couldn't pin. Whatever it was, I remembered Daugo's words and remained proud of my soon-to-be achievement. I need to pass this. There's no other option.

Sa'iye and I walked through the center of the stadium, which was nothing more than a dirt patch except for the metal stage that stood in front. It was a long and nervous walk, but we finally made it to the other Young Bloods that stood forward, looking at the stage in front. We stopped in the middle of our small group, and already I could see some young Bloods staring at me with disgusted looks and then the silent comments began.

"I can't believe she's here . . . I thought she wasn't qualified."

"After killing a Successor and then his mate, I'm surprised she would show her face."

"She's a hybrid. What do you expect from filth like her?"

"She shouldn't be here . . ."

The anger inside began to pull at my sanity, but I remained steadfast, making sure to focus on the metal stage when I saw the Council members walking forward, making the crowds cheer harder. I could see Datho coming first, followed by Bhinkath, Tankoth, and Valh'rough, who walked to their seats and sat down. Of course, Yi'stbah came last and somehow, he found me in the group of Young Bloods and leered at me. I could have sworn that he growled a little, but I showed no emotion. You're not getting the best of me.

Next, the Successors came out, and I could quickly pinpoint An'tar as he came to Datho's side. Our eyes meet, and he gave a small smile, nodding his head as a form of good luck, I suppose. I didn't know why, but I had to look away as my cheeks heated up a bit. Of course, Sa'iye was too observant of me and noticed it, chuckling in response.

"He fancies you."

I sighed. "I know . . . but we're just friends."

"I don't know. You're wearing the necklace he gave you."

My eyes widened a bit, and I looked down involuntarily, forgetting that I still wore the blue stone necklace An'tar gave to me as a welcome present. I had no idea I still had it on me. I turned back to Sa'iye and huffed.

"It's only out of courtesy."

"Sure."

I turned my gaze forward but not before elbowing Sa'iye under her ribs. She grunted in response, and I had to suppress a laugh when I could see her glaring in the corner of my eye, but it wasn't a mean one. I couldn't focus on her anymore when I saw Datho rise from his chair and raise his hands in the air. The whole stadium goes quiet like the dead of night with all Yautjas watching in awe. Datho lowers his hands and begins his speech.

"Today . . . It is with great pleasure for all of us to be here on this great occasion. One that has been held for many seasons since the beginning of our great race. And now, here we are once more, ready to select the future warriors that will no doubt make us all proud."

Everyone cheered in celebration as the ground began to rumble from the crowds stomping their feet in unison. Only Sa'iye, me, and the rest of the Young Bloods remained calm and collected as Datho kept going with his speech.

"As with tradition, the Quitan will sort out the Young Bloods into groups of three, where they will be challenged on different planets to face the kainde amedha. Once chosen, they will prove their worth to walk among us as warriors!"

Datho's steady roar echoed all across the stadium and can even be heard throughout the shouts and the cheers of the Yautjas surrounding us. The other Young Bloods raised their fists and roared as Sa'iye, and I did the same. I screamed with all my might, hoping that my voice would be heard and show that I wasn't afraid. I expected to see Daugo in the crowd, but with so many, it was difficult.

Datho raises his hands once more to silence the crowds and puts them back down when it was quiet, looking down at our small group. "And now, Young Bloods . . . you will be judged." He looks down at one Young Blood and calls out to him. "Step forward."

On command, the Young Blood steps forward until he was all alone in front of the Council. To the unknown Yautja, he looked composed, but from my training, I could see his fingers twitching while his legs began to tremble in the slightest. I could tell he was nervous about being the center of attention.

I would be too if I were surrounded by warriors that could kill me at any moment. Especially in my case.

The full selection after that was repetition. A Young Blood would come up, and the Council would converse with each other silently before making their judgment. They select three Young Bloods into a group and pick a planet that has such weird names, in my opinion. One was called Mid'orth, another called Terik'oa and so forth. How can they keep up in remembering these planets?

And then, Datho points towards Sa'iye and calls her up to the front. She gives me a small smile, and I did the same before she walks from my side and steps forward. I waited patiently as the Council makes their judgment and selects her with a group to complete in on the planet Yggi'arl. There were very little cheers when she was placed, but it matters little. She bowed her head and walked back to my side, happy about her selection.

"I'm glad that's over but sad we won't be going on our Chivas together."

I chuckled. "It's okay."

It looked like Sa'iye wanted to say more until the moment came when Datho called for me. "Ta'kasa . . . Step forward."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name. I looked up to Sa'iye, and she whispers. "Good luck."

I nodded at her, and with a deep breath, I stepped forward and made my way through the group of Young Bloods. A few more steps and I was standing in the middle of the open area, right in front of the Council. I didn't look up right away, but for some reason, I looked down at my feet to make sure they were secure. With that, I forced myself to look up, making sure to stare only into Datho's eyes. He tilts his head to the side and finally speaks.

"Ta'kasa. You stand before us, ready to complete your Chiva and rise as a Blooded warrior. The Council will decide where you will be placed."

The stadium goes dead silent as the Ancients conversed with one another. I could see Yi'stbah glaring at me once in a while before rejoining the conversation. I had a gut feeling that he will try something to get me to lose my Chiva. It was no mistake. I could see Datho's frustration as they tried to keep things quiet amongst themselves. I glanced at An'tar, who looked at me with worry but smiled to reassure me. I laughed a little but quickly as the Council dispersed from one another, ready to announce their decision on me. Datho steps forward and addresses me.

"With much debate, the Council has decided on your selection. You will be sent to—"

"Hold on a second."

A single voice interrupts Datho, and many gasps could be heard around me as another Yautja steps forth from behind. When I got a closer look, my eyes widened as I recognized the male with the blue colored bands detailing his armor. The Leader of the Elites . . .

"I'dor. I thought you couldn't join us."

The Leader, as he's called I'dor, steps closer until he's beside Datho. His followers stayed behind with the Successors but remained vigilant as ever. The whole stadium remained eerily silent, more so than before. I'dor glances down at me but more observant than anyone I've seen. His face showed no emotions, but his eyes spoke otherwise. He turns back to Datho once more.

"I know that you've decided on her selection. But with your permission, I would like to put in a request of my own."

Datho pauses for a moment, thinking a bit before nodding his head. I'dor moves closer to the front of the stage until he's standing on the end. His presence made me tremble a little, but I refused to look away. I was dead set on making sure he didn't see me as weak. From what I've heard, the Leader of the Elites is hard and unforgiving, so I had a feeling that his request will be most unusual in a sense. I'dor raises his hand high in the air before saying the words.

"I request that the young Blood named Ta'kasa be placed with the group assigned to the planet Yau'du."

When he said that last word, I was shaken by the many gasps and growls coming from all over the stadium. Confused at their reactions, I looked back at the Young Bloods and saw some grinning in delight while others shocked with disbelief, even Sa'iye. I turned back around and saw An'tar's reaction that showed great fear. Datho, of course, didn't show much but Yi'stbah mandibles spread out while his inner mouth grinned evilly.

What's so bad about Yau'du?

"Are you sure about that? That's the most dangerous planet you can choose. No Young Blood has ever made it out alive, and those that do are too injured ever to hunt again."

I looked up towards the Council with intrigue mixed with surprise despite hearing from Bhinkath about how deadly Yau'du is to only Yautjas. An'tar seemed worried about the whole thing as if he's acting like that; then it must be significant. Still, I didn't react but let my ears listen in as the Ancients argue amongst themselves in front of the entire species.

"So what? It will prove that the hybrid can't handle the Chiva and is unworthy to be a warrior. If she makes it out alive, that is."

I rolled my eyes at Yi'stbah at that remark. Of course, he will say something like that — what a surprise.

I'dor doesn't react like I thought he would. Instead of butting heads like I've seen in Yautja behavior in my limited time, I'dor turns towards Yi'stbah like he didn't give a cjit (shit) about what he said but in a mature manner.

"If's that the case, then that's it."

Yi'stbah grins and looks towards Datho who shook his head and turns to face me once more, ready to speak his judgment.

"However . . ."

Again, Datho stopped with his mouth open, but I saw no frustration in his eyes. He turns back around towards I'dor with dignity. Yi'stbah, however, looked like he could kill anyone with his looks alone. His fist tightened by his sides as I'dor continued.

"I think she has the potential to surprise us all. I mean . . . She's survived this long on Yautja Prime this long. And from what I've heard, she's got a few tricks up her sleeve that might prove useful to the continuation of our species. Don't you agree?"

Some of the Councils slightly nodded their heads in approval, but Yi'stbah wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"What's gotten over you?! You haven't seen what she has done that are worthy of being dishonored. She's only trouble for us all!"

Yi'stbah's roar echoes in the silent stadium that followed with mumbles and grunts from the crowds. I looked back and forth and could see everyone having second thoughts about me. I gripped my fists and lowered my head, closing my eyes in the process. As I did, the world around me slowed down as I remembered all the people that have been by my side.

All my friends that have died because they believed in me . . . Everyone here on Yautja Prime that sees me for who I am and not what I am . . . And those that . . . I . . . Love.

The image of Lar'ja came back to me in those precious memories when we drove in the fields . . . The time when he said he loved me . . . The kisses that we shared . . . Oh.

At that moment, I formed my resolve to ensure that all the sacrifices on my behalf were not in vain. I will show them that I can become something more. I will survive and fight until no one doubts me any longer. I will do this!

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes, and without hesitation, I yelled out my determination. "I accept!"

When my words came out of my mouth, I could hear the whole stadium gasp and then fall silent. I kept my sight on the Council who had different reactions to what I said. Some were surprised while others shocked. Yi'stbah's response was hilarious as his lower mandibles looked like someone twisted them apart and put it back on his face with his inner mouth frozen like a statue. Datho and I'dor both seemed intrigued by my answer. I took a glimpse at An'tar, and I could see he looked somewhat proud but at the same time, worried. I looked away from him within a second and kept going to convince my case.

"True . . . I may only be a hybrid and have done things that others would see me as a Bad Blood, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm here to prove that I can be as strong as everyone else. Not because I believe myself to be a Yautja, but I have to be! And if completing my Chiva gets me a step further towards that goal, then so be it!"

After all, there was only silence that it felt like I was the only one in the stadium. But then slowly, I heard roars coming from the crowds that seemed few but then grew louder and louder until there was an uproar of cheers. It stunned me a bit inside that I would get a reaction like that, but outside, I remained determined. After some time, Datho raises his hands in the air, and the crowds go silent once more. I'dor glances at me before turning to Datho.

"Can you argue with that?"

Datho sighs. "I can't argue."

He turns to the Council and they all nod in agreement with the exception to Yi'stbah, finally turning to the crowds and speaking out. "After much debate, the Council has decided to appoint Ta'kasa to the planet Yau'du."

With that, the crowds cheered with excitement, and the ground trembles once more. I took a deep breath and sigh. I can't believe I pulled it off. I lifted my gaze to Datho as he finished the Quitan.

"That concludes the Quitan, and until the day of your Chiva, you must train hard and trust that you will make us proud. For now, celebrate this small victory and may your hearts beat strong!"

Datho roars into the sky and the Yautjas roar in excitement along with the Young Bloods and even myself. I yelled as loud as my lungs would allow, letting everyone hear my voice and know my strength. After that, the crowd started to dissipate, and I turned around to make my way to Sa'iye, who welcomes me with open arms.

"Congratulations. You did very well, but I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're up to this?"

All I could do is smile at her. "I know what I need to do, and that's all there is to know."

My words seem to give some comfort, if not all, to Sa'iye and she smiled with such brightness that it didn't seem Yautja-like at all. "Then let's celebrate! I don't want to miss all the fun!"

"Neither do I!"

Both of us laughed hard as we turn to follow the rest of the Young Bloods back through the tunnel and into another courtyard or something. I swear that the buildings are more extensive than what they appear.

But as I made my way out, the corner of my eye catches a glimpse of a particular Yautja leaning on the wall a few feet away from us. I turned to see that it was Hakr'ouh that was watching me. I stumbled a bit but kept on walking as his eyes catch mine. He smiles and nods his head down, bowing his head down a bit in acknowledgment. I did the same, but I knew what he meant when he smiled at me.

"When you are ready, meet me tomorrow . . . and I'll give you what you desire."

I turned away and followed close to Sa'iye, dead set on finding out what he wants to tell me.

I will find out the secrets . . . Once and for all.

Hi Readers!

A great detailed chapter but one of my best, in my opinion. It shows that Anya may be emotional sometimes, but in her heart, she knows what must be done. Now with her Chiva set on the most dangerous planet known to Yautja society, she'll have to do whatever she can to survive and prove everyone wrong.

But she has other plans in mind as she's insistent on finding out the many secrets Hakr'ouh knows that others won't tell. What secrets are there? What are Daugo and even Lar'ja are hiding? Will she know more about the Bad Bloods? About her past or even someone else's?

Will all of this ease her conscious or break her altogether to the point of insanity?

Find out when Chapter 13 comes next week!

P.S. Thank you all for the comments on my stories. They are greatly appreciated. :)

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	13. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 13: Confrontation

 

After the Quitan, all the Young Bloods, Sa'iye, and I made our way out of the stadium, back through the tunnel and into another open area, filled with tables of food that would put the richest of kings to shame. Mostly, it was full of vast assortments of meats that seemed unrecognizable along with others that seemed like they would come to life if they had the chance. I would have stayed out of it but my stomach growled during our walk inside, not to mention the whole crowd of Yautjas from different clans conversing with each other but stopped when all the Young Bloods entered.

"Here's to the Young Bloods who we hoped to succeed in the Chiva and join us as worthy warriors!"

An unknown male Yautja raises a cup into the air, signaling everyone else to follow suit and raise their own. I looked up to Sa'iye and saw her smile in response. I smiled back and turned to see some with cheerful looks with the exception of others that turned in disgust when they saw me. I didn't let it bother me as they toast on our behalf.

"May you all be strong and fight for glory!"

Everyone roared as hard as they could, filling the room with so much noise that my ears began to pop. I ignored the pain and followed along with Sa'iye and the Young Bloods, screaming with all my might to show my strength. When the toast was done, the beat of drums began, making me turn to see that there were some Yautjas playing some kind of music like a tribe or something while others moved to the open floor and began dancing in a provocative way. I saw one male and female Yautja getting into themselves a little too much as the female pushed her hips into his to tease him. I chuckled at the scene, which took me a little by surprise. Guess Yautjas like to dance as well. Feels like I'm back on Earth.

I felt Sa'iye tug at my arm, making me look at her cheerful face that reminded me like a child with an extra set of mandibles. It was cute for a Yautja but I didn't want to make fun of her at the moment. She smiles and tugs at my arm once more.

"Come on. Let's eat some delicious food before we go dancing. We're going to party until we drop dead!"

I laughed. "Let's hope you're not right about that last part!"

She laughed hard as both of us made our way to the food tables, grabbing all we can into our so-called plates that looked like pieces of wood but I wasn't one to complain. My stomach growled once more and Sa'iye started making fun of me about not being able to eat as much as a Yautja. I told her that I was up to the challenge, despite not liking most of what was being offered. But it matters little as Sa'iye took it hook line and sinker. As soon as we made it an empty table, we waste no time and both of us stuffed our faces. I had to stifle a laugh when Sa'iye put too much of the tentacle-like meat that it started to dangle over her mandibles and fall on the floor.

My stomach was starting to hurt a little after swallowing a piece of green meat without chewing. I stopped a little and leaned back into my chair, waiting for the food to go down as I could feel a lump between my esophagus and the entrance to my stomach. I looked when Sa'iye giggled in victory.

"Looks like you can't take anymore."

I chuckled in response. "Nope. I only need to take a break."

"Sure."

I watched Sa'iye lean to grab another piece of meat and placing it into her mouth, deliberating opening her inner mouth and mandibles so I could see the meat being devoured. I knew that she's trying to make me throw up so that she can be declared the victor. Nice try, Sa'iye. You're going to have to do better than that.

Thankfully, the lump finally went down and the urge to eat more came back. I smirked at Sa'iye and reached for another piece of meat when I saw Daugo coming through the floor with A'kib in tow. I nodded my head in greeting but didn't make a move to come to him. The talk about Daugo saying about my mother came to my mind and I wasn't happy about it. All those secrets . . . When are you going to tell me all about it? A'kib barks as he sees me and runs to my side, jumping on my lap in joy. I smiled and told him he was a good boy, taking a piece of tentacle meat and offering it to him. A'kib takes it eagerly and lays down on the floor to finish it. However, it did little to distract me from Daugo's stare as I refused to look at him.

Sa'iye, on the other hand, turned around and bowed her head to him. "My lord Daugo. Nice to see you here."

Daugo takes a glimpse at me with worry but I turned away, making him turn to Sa'iye and smile. "Congratulations to you both and hope you do well in your training for the Chiva."

"Thank you, my Lord."

It was then that Sa'iye and Daugo turn to me, probably waiting for me to say the same thing. I wasn't in the mood but I started feeling uncomfortable with the stares. I sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Thank you, Daugo."

My words failed to hide the disdain in my voice and I knew Daugo wasn't oblivious to my mood swings. When I heard a small purr coming from him, I lifted my eyes and glared at him, letting him know that his attempts were in vain. I knew he was trying to pacify me but I wouldn't give him the benefit. Daugo's eyes lowered a little in guilt and turn to address Sa'iye as she was the only one he could speak to.

"I wish I could join you both but I have some things to take care of and I don't want to spoil the fun. I'll make sure that A'kib gets some rest in your room, Anya."

"Thank you."

I answered quickly but didn't look him in the eyes. I heard him grunt and told Sa'iye goodbye, calling for A'kib afterward. At first, A'kib didn't move from my side and whined at me. I smiled and patted his head, looking into his eyes so he knew that it was alright. He lifts his head and licks my cheek, making me giggle in appreciation. Thank you, A'kib.

With that, I watched A'kib run to Daugo's side and barking to get his attention. Daugo patted his head before looking back at me. I met his gaze at this time but kept my mouth shut. Daugo closes his eyes slowly, letting his golden eyes shine a little after he opens them.

"When you are done, I need to talk to you in private. Is that alright?"

I blinked a few times, contemplating if I should let him or not. Despite the small anger inside me, I had to tell myself that he's the only few that have connected with me in a brutal world and I can't afford to lose anyone else, especially after Lar'ja. I nodded slowly and Daugo takes it as a yes. He bows to us, saying nothing more as he turns around to walk out of the area.

When he was gone, I hated that the guilt inside me followed afterward. I shook my head to get rid of it, telling myself that it was his fault but for some reason, it felt like I was the one in the wrong. It wasn't until Sa'iye called me that I came back to reality.

"Is everything okay between you and Daugo?"

The question sounded simple to anyone else but for me, I couldn't find one or at least I didn't have all the information to give a proper answer. I . . . have no idea what to say.

I opened my mouth and stuttered a bit before giving some kind of answer. "I'm not sure at the moment."

Sa'iye shifts in her seat a bit and asked. "Then why do you seem angry with him all of a sudden?"

At first, I was unsure if it was such a good idea to tell her how I felt about this. All of the secrets . . . not knowing the things I should already know, especially about the Bad Bloods . . . I knew that it had to be kept in the dark until we have hard evidence to give to the Council. But I was attempted to let all my frustration out and tell her everything but I decided not to bother her with it, especially when we were having so much fun. I shrugged and gave her a fake smile.

"It's nothing. For now, let's enjoy ourselves and go crazy. Why don't we make our challenge more interesting?"

I was glad that Sa'iye let go of the subject and smirked evilly and I knew that she had something in mind. "I know just the thing."

Sa'iye called for an order of something called c'ntlip. From what Sa'iye told me, it was ranked as the strongest alcohol in Yautja society and much more than ooman alcohol. I told her that I would drink more than her and with Sa'iye already pumped for a challenge, she took it eagerly. Ordering several of them, I took a sip prior to the challenge and it was strong. Enough that it left a metallic, bitter taste in my mouth. Sa'iye laughed and began to tease at me but I denied it. Not backing down, both of us took a one c'ntlip and Sa'iye howled in amazement. As for me, my head felt a little light headed but not enough to knock out my senses. Sa'iye pushed me to take another but instead of downing it, I tricked her into thinking that I took it and let the c'ntlip fall over my shoulder and on the floor. No one really noticed with all the food scrambled over it from everyone else. But Sa'iye didn't stop there and took another c'ntlip, forgetting our challenge so I watched as she took so many that I lost count. After some time, Sa'iye dropped her cup on the table and that's when I noticed her pupils dilated and unfocused.

"Are you alright, Sa'iye?"

I reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder when I saw her body sway back and forth, almost falling to one side and I feared she took more than what she could handle. A hiccup escaped her mouth and that's when her eyes widened in shock for no apparent reason.

"I'm going to hurl . . ."

Without warning, Sa'iye stumbled out of her chair and ran out of the room, bumping into some Yautjas that were dancing on the floor and yelling to get out of the way. The others growled in annoyance but continued on dancing like nothing had bothered them a couple of seconds ago. I wanted to follow Sa'iye and make sure she was alright. I was about to sit up from my seat to go until I heard a familiar voice.

"Anya!"

I raised my head and saw Xen'ork walking towards me with An'tar in tow. Xen'ork had a weird, cheerful look on his face. He looks ridiculous. If I didn't know any better, he looked like he was angry but in a funny way. I chuckled under my breath and composed myself when they finally reached the end of my table.

"Why are you alone . . when youurnt . . . partying? Shame on you!"

I stopped when I heard him slur his words. I took a closer look and saw that his pupils were dilated, his cheeks looked flushed and pale, and not to mention his body slowly swaying back and forth. It got to a point that he almost tripped on his own feet, causing An'tar to grab onto his shoulder. He looks back with a sincere look.

"I'm sorry, Anya. He drank one too many c'ntlip when I wasn't looking. Xen'ork, why don't you go over there for a bit?"

An'tar points towards the corner of the area where there were almost a dozen Yautja females conversing with each other. Xen'ork follows An'tar's finger and chuckles when he noticed the females.

"I see . . . Good call, An'tar."

I watched Xen'ork push away from An'tar and stumble towards the females, raising his arms out as if he won a fight. "Hello, females! Let us procreate!"

The females' attentions turn to Xen'ork as their head spun around, chuckling at the sight before them. It only made Xen'ork roar in victory as he made his way towards them. I couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed my lungs out, trying to make up for the air I lost.

"I'm glad you're having fun."

I took deep breaths and smiled at An'tar, who smiled as well. "I am. Especially with Xen'ork acting like a 'macho' man and all, thinking he's the best male Yautja around here."

"The females love him anyway. He's got so many children that he's probably lost count. Any Yautja would be proud of him."

I glanced over to Xen'ork, seeing him flirting and touching the females in a way that made some of them purr in delight like caressing their thighs and licking the crook of their necks. But for me, it reminded me of the time I've spent with Lar'ja and how he reciprocated the same thing. I could still feel his hands wrapped around me while his tongue glided across my neck slowly, letting my skin burn with immense heat. I closed my eyes and tried to remember that moment but of course, an unsavory thought broke me out of it. I opened my eyes and looked back at Xen'ork, wondering if Lar'ja had acted the same way since procreating is crucial for the Yautja species.

Has he . . . been with others? In that way?

"Anya. Hello?"

I snapped out once more as An'tar's hand gently holds on to my shoulder while his head leans close to the side of my face. I yelped in surprise and scooted away from him, forcing him to release his hand from me.

"I'm sorry, Anya. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no, no. It's okay. I was thinking about something and you pulled me out of it. I should be the one to apologize."

"It's alright. You must have a lot on your mind."

Suddenly, he stops and glances down on my body. At first, I was very confused until he points out what he was looking at.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you."

"Oh."

I pressed my chin into my chest while I grabbed the blue stone between my fingers. I smiled as the light made it's color shine through and I had to admit that it's very pretty. "Yes, I did and I have to thank you for the gift. It's beautiful."

"Just like you."

When I heard him say that, I slowly looked up and saw him staring at me with admiration as if he saw the sun for the first time. It was unnerving since I didn't know how to respond to this, especially from him. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. It was only for a few seconds as I glanced back at him. To get through the uncomfortable silence, I moved so that I could place my elbows on the table, reaching for a piece of meat that was leftover from me and Sa'iye's meal. And all of a sudden, I could hear a chair being moved from the table and that cause me to shift my head back up, seeing An'tar moving to sit down next to me. He kept his eyes on me and when he made himself comfortable, he scoots closer to me.

"May I say something to you freely?"

It took me a moment to decide, trying to figure out what was on his mind. I gave up when I couldn't find anything and nodded my head. An'tar clears his throat to prepare himself while I waited unbearably.

"I want to say that . . . you're one of the strongest warriors I've ever seen in my lifetime. No matter what happens, you keep pushing yourself forward but you're also gentle as well. I know that you'll pass your Chiva and . . ."

He stops for a second, swallowing a bit as I noticed he was starting to fidget. Is he alright?

"I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need me, you know that I'll be there for you."

An'tar leans closer and places his hand on top of mine that remained on the table. I looked down at the union and felt the heat of his skin flowing into mine, enough that it started to creep up my arm. I looked up at him and saw no deception in his eyes. He was truly genuine and my body relaxes. My heart began to beat a little in contentment and a smile slowly came onto my lips, putting my other hand on top of his.

"Thank you, An'tar. I really appreciate your support."

Upon hearing my words, An'tar smiles as well. "Anything for you."

After he said that, a soft purr emitted from his throat and it took me by surprise. My eyes got caught in his gaze as I couldn't help but admire the small green color that covered the rim of his pupils and changed into the yellow color. I was so caught up in his gaze that his face came closer to mine until I felt his breath tickling my cheeks. My heart raced in my chest but I wasn't sure if it was because I wanted this or not. It took me by surprise but I couldn't move away for some reason. That is until I saw something in the corner of my eye and behind An'tar.

Walking across the open floor where many of the Yautjas were dancing was the unknown Yautja I saw before in the society building. It was no mistake when I saw his gauntlet had the red X on it. There you are . . . I need to have a talk with you.

"Excuse me, An'tar. I need to find Sa'iye and make sure she's alright."

I pulled my hands away from him and stood up fast, bowing my head before leaving him alone at the table. I knew it was rude but my mind was dead set on asking the male Yautja about what he knows. I'm not getting anywhere where I stand. I'm going to find out about the Bad Bloods myself.

I stayed a few feet behind, making myself either look busy with invisible when the male stopped to greet or look behind him. I have to be careful. I tried to keep him in my sights but with Yautja bodies everywhere, it was becoming difficult. But I got a lucky break when the male pulled away from the crowd and walked into one of the many doors surrounding the area. I tightened my eyebrows in curiosity. Where is he going?

When he enters the code into the panel, the door opens and he walks through. Checking that all is clear, I walked through and made my way to the door but then, it started to close behind and I feared that I wouldn't be able to enter once it's sealed. I made a break for it and push through the crowd, earning growls and insults from the Yautjas I've shoved out of the way but I didn't care. Right as the door was about to seal, I rushed as fast as I could, barely passing through before the door shuts. It was such a close call that it nicked the ends of my hair off and I had to hold in a yelp from the tug.

"Pauk . . . Stupid door."

I fixed my hair a little before continuing with the stalking of the male Yautja. The path was nothing more than a dark hallway similar to the tunnel with the exception of electrical lights shining the way. Unfortunately, I lost sight of the male Yautja and it was hard to find any traces of him. All I could do was follow my instinct and keep on going. It paid off when the hallway opening into a dome-like area but my hopes were dashed when more hallways were seen breaking off towards who knows what. I growled in frustration but it didn't deter me from pushing forward as I looked around in circles, trying to think which one I should take.

Alright. Where did you go?

"You shouldn't be here."

I froze in place for a second or two until I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I tightened my fists, preparing myself for anything that might happen. I didn't know this Yautja or how he works but I needed to know who he was and what he's planning. I slowly turned around and sure enough, it was the male I've been tailing. He was freakishly tall from a closer view, almost as tall as An'tar. Other than the red X mark on his gauntlets, his armor represents a standard one that many Young Bloods use after they succeeded in their Chiva. A basic loincloth that stopped to his knees while one of his shoulders was covered in metal with the net covering the rest of him. But then, when I looked up to his face, a burned mark that was the same symbol found on his gauntlets showed on the side of his neck when his dreadlocks fell off his shoulder. What does that symbol mean? He covered it back in a hurry, which got my attention but I had no chance to look further when he growled at me, glaring his golden eyes into my blue ones.

"You're not supposed to be here, hybrid."

He tries to intimidate me by bulking his chest up and making himself look bigger than he seems. It would have worked before when I knew nothing but not this time. I crossed my arms over my chest while leaning my body to the side.

"Funny. I was following a Yautja who acted shady as pauk (fuck). I wonder what he's up to so I followed."

"That will be your mistake."

Again, he growls ferociously but it doesn't work. It only makes me angrier. This bastard thinks he can scare me off. Try it! To show him that I meant business, I matched his stance and growled. The male didn't take it well and roared so loud that the walls began to shake. Still, I remained firm to my spot. The male's eyes widened a bit in surprise but change back to anger. I decided to push the buttons further.

"I want to know what you're up to so tell me or else I'll beat the c'jit (shit) out of you."

When I said that, the male stook straight up and then chuckled, making me a little confused. "I should be asking you the same thing. And I'm not going to tell a lou-dte (child-bearer) what I know, especially a hybrid who thinks she is entitled to everything."

I growled. "I can take you on."

"I don't think so."

The male raises his hand and snaps his fingers. When he did, I heard several footsteps coming in every direction and before I knew it, more Yautjas comes bursting into the area. Great. He brought his pals along . . . Each one of them made a circle around me, trapping me from every angle so I had no escape. I got into a fighting stance as soon as I saw this, bending my knees slightly and raising my fists into the air.

"Nice. Can't take on a hybrid by yourself so you had to bring your friends along to back you up. Pathetic."

The male growls in anger and I could see it burning through his eyes. I laughed at him and that only fueled the rage all the more. "You'll pay for that insult!"

In an instant, the male charges at me with all the hatred inside him. He roars a battle cry and I remained steadfast in my spot, ready to take him on. But the next thing happened so fast that I was stunned when the male flies back and hits the wall hard, earning a cry from him. I looked to see a male Yautja in front of me and I recognized him from the aura surrounding him. The creepy feeling crawls up my spine as Hakr'ouh stood up in an intimidating way.

"That is no way to treat a female and to have several Yautjas against one, that's low even for you."

The unknown male Yautja struggles to push away from the wall and some of his buddies had to help him up from the impact. It was pretty hard since the metal wall behind him had a dent the size of a small crater in my opinion. He looks up at Hakr'ouh in surprise.

"My lord Hakr'ouh. What are you doing here?"

"I should as you that as well. This is a private area that only important members of Yautja society can enter. You know the punishment of going against the rules."

The male's demeanor changes from anger to downright fear, as if he got caught in a murder. It was hilarious that this male looked almost scary a minute ago and now he looked like a kicked puppy. I have to admit . . . Hakr'ouh has proven he could scare anyone.

The male goes down to one knee and almost lowers his head to touch the ground. "My apologies. Please forgive me."

And just like that, his followers soon did the same thing, lowering themselves like their leader and begging the same forgiveness. I glanced at Hakr'ouh to see his reaction but got nothing. He stood strong as any second-in-command would . . . firm and serious. A few moments have passed with tensions high in the air before Hakr'ouh sighs.

"You're lucky today that I have some more important business to attend with the hybrid. But I'll deal with you later. Leave immediately before I change my mind."

The males didn't waste any time when they got the chance to get the fuck out of here. They scattered like rats in the sewers and I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Still, I didn't like that Hakr'ouh sent them off before I could get any information that could lead to some connection with the Bad Bloods. When it was just me and him, I spoke out.

"I didn't need the help. You ruined my chances to find out about the Bad Bloods."

Hak'rouh turned around and clicked his mandibles together in response. "Don't worry. I've already got some about our friend before."

My eyes widened in shock. "How?"

He chuckles. "I told you that I would let you know tonight when we're supposed to meet at the meeting room. Remember?"

I huffed. How could I forget? It's the whole reason why I came here.

"I remember."

"Then let's not waste any more time here. Follow me."

Hakr'ouh waves his hand to motion me to follow. I didn't like how he ordered me around but I had no choice. He had things that I wanted to know and I was determined to find out. I walked a few inches behind him as we made our way back through the hallway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It didn't take long to head back to the Dark Blade Clan building and into the meeting room. Hakr'ouh found a shortcut through the Council building that allowed us to avoid the celebration all together but I doubt that anyone would notice us passing through anyway. The party was crazy as it as and I could imagine that it will go on for the rest of the day and well into the next morning. But it wasn't my concern at the moment. Right now, I needed to find out what Hakr'ouh knows.

"Spill it. What do you know?"

I growled in annoyance, losing my patience when Hakr'ouh made himself comfortable in one of the seats near the large table. "You really have no patience, do you?"

"Not when I've been here for almost a whole season without any to show for it. I can't wait any longer."

Hakr'ouh grumbles. "As you wish. But first, take a seat."

He holds his hand to the chair across from him. I wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries but even as I glared at him, Hakr'ouh refused to budge. Eventually, I gave in and made my way to sit down, leaning halfway over the table. "Okay. Now tell me."

I waited with the little patience I had left as Hakr'ouh cleared his throat and then proceeded to tap his claws on the table, making such an annoying sound that would have driven even the most calmest Yautja into insanity. "To start, the Yautja you were following earlier is named Qut'suak. He's supposedly belonged to the Gy'itc Clan until they were wiped out in a hunt."

"Wiped out by what?"

"That I don't know. It could have been anything but the point is that he didn't take it well. Blamed the Council for not aiding them when they needed it and has been making trouble ever since."

"What kind of trouble?"

When Hakr'ouh mentioned how Qut'suak been causing trouble, that piqued my interest. I wonder if it has to do with anything of the Bad Bloods I've encountered. I watched Hakr'ouh shift in his seat to feel more comfortable, waiting for more.

"Acting strange and doing things in the dark. It's only by luck that I managed to get his trust or at least his obedience since I bribed him after witnessing him entering the hallways that we were in."

I leaned back into my chair, understanding the change in demeanor from Qut'suak after the encounter. "So when you mean you bribed him . . . you threatened to tell the Council of his deeds if he didn't listen to you."

Hakr'ouh clicks his mandibles together and points his finger at me, which tempted me to rip it off of his hand. "Exactly. And he's been a good informant ever since but still shady if you ask me. However, he might be the key to solving everything about the Bad Bloods."

He's got a point . . . From what I'm hearing out of Hakr'ouh's mouth, this 'Qut'suak' was becoming more of a suspect than ever before and it gave me such promise that he might have what we needed to find evidence to stop the Bad Blood's plan . . . whoever they were. Still, there was a question that bothered me and was the real reason for meeting Hakr'ouh in the first place. I leaned closer to him and saw his eyes looking at me with curiosity.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

The silence between us grew immensely and starting to take a toll on me. Why Hakr'ouh and not Daugo? Why not Lar'ja? Why do I have to go all this way just for the truth? Don't they trust me?

Hakr'ouh chuckled and raised his head up to look at me . . . face to face. "Despite being a mere hybrid, you have direct contact with the Yautjas responsible since they help to breathe life into you. And you may prove more useful in all of this."

"True . . . but it doesn't explain why you have to be the one to tell me."

He nodded, tightening his inner mouth together. "You're right. I'm surprised that Lord Daugo hasn't told you everything."

Hakr'ouh stands up from his seat and walked around for a bit, scratching the bottom of his inner mouth while twitching his lower mandibles in and out. "But then again, it might be that he doesn't trust you."

"What do you mean?"

He stops suddenly and turns around to look down at me. "I mean . . . after his history with his family . . . and then the mission on the ooman planet. He might be worried that you can't handle it. Especially with your personal connection to it all. But I thought you would know that by now."

"What?"

All of my determination, at that moment, died like someone blew out the flame from a candle wick. I didn't trust Hakr'ouh but his words somehow merit truth. He definitely knew something but I wasn't prepared for what he said next as I remained as silent as stone while he started walking again, keeping his head down with his hands behind his back.

"You see . . . Daugo once had a life mate he loved so much. Eventually, he sired children that he was so proud of."

"You mean Lar'ja?"

"Yes, but he wasn't the only one. He had an older brother once named Ba'kou and Daugo cherished him so much."

What? Lar'ja . . . had a brother? Hakr'ouh stopped to glance and see if I was alright but I didn't say anything. I heard him sigh and move a little closer to me. "We can stop if you can't—"

I slammed my hands onto the table, making it shake a bit that it almost tipped over. My breathing became harsh and my heart refused to slow down. "No! I need to know . . . no matter what."

I couldn't stop now. This was all news to me and it shocked me to the core but I refused to hide in the dark any longer. I glared at Hakr'ouh so he knew that I didn't want him to stop. He looked back with no emotions written on his face and continued.

"But then something happened that changed everything. All in one day, he lost his life mate and Ba'ku due to Bad Bloods. But that wasn't the worst of it. He could have saved them but all he did was watch them die."

Hakr'ouh whispered at the last part of the sentence, sounding like it was a hard subject to talk about. However, I didn't know how to react to all of this. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I lowered my gaze down to the table, seeing my reflection in the metal and I wished that I didn't see it. My face looked like it went through Hell and back, seeing something I wished to erase from my memory. Despite that, my ears kept picking up what Hakr'ouh was saying.

"Ever since all of Yautja society mocked him for that and he became bitter as a result. Eventually, his youngest son paid the price for it."

I whispered the answer. "Lar'ja . . ."

"Yes. The world was cruel to Lar'ja only because he shared the same blood as Daugo. The son of a failure. He was so ashamed by it that he kept distant from everyone, including his father and many others. Never letting anyone close to him."

Kept distant? Hakr'ouh began to make sense as he kept going. He described Lar'ja's behavior so well and I couldn't help but believe it. He acted so cold ever since we arrived in Yautja Prime. I listened more but kept my gaze down to the table.

"So I was surprised when he brought you back from the ooman planet. Everyone thought you were different to Lar'ja but I guess we were wrong after seeing him act the same way with you."

After that, Hakr'ouh came closer to where I sat until he was only a few inches behind me. I didn't move as he leaned his face to the side of my cheek. My heart pounded in agony and my lungs began to sting with pain from breathing a little too hard. Hakr'ouh's breath tickled my skin and sent chills down my spine. I opened my mouth to say something but it became a struggle to even make a complete sentence in Yautja language.

"But . . . He's different . . . Lar'ja said . . . I was unique and . . . that he loved me."

My hands started to shake badly so in an attempt to keep it under control, I dug my nails into the palms of my hands. It began to stung and I wasn't surprised since I felt a warm liquid substance flowing onto the table. The reflection of myself started to get covered by green neon blood to the point that I couldn't see my face anymore. Despite that, my body refused to move. And then, Hakr'ouh said the one thing that I didn't want my mind to hear but it was useless.

"Or maybe . . . he lied so he could win your trust? To use you?"

I stuttered with the next sentence. "I . . . Don't . . . Know . . ."

I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think that all those moments with Lar'ja on Earth . . . Those moments where he said he loved me and kissed me . . . were all lies. I couldn't fathom it. I couldn't handle it anymore. Without warning, I slammed my hands on the table as I hurried off of the chair in rage, smashing it to the ground hard enough to break the top of it off. I stomped away from Hakr'ouh and grabbed a fistful of hair into my hands, threatening to rip it off. I walked back and forth, trying to make sense of everything Hakr'ouh said.

Can I really believe it? How do I know that it's true or not?

I stopped and removed my hands from the sides of my head, bringing it in view and saw the bloody claw marks I made. There were deep and still bleeding a little green blood but I could see that the wounds were beginning to heal. It didn't help though and my hands began to shake once more but I couldn't tell what was causing it. My mind was in disarray while my body struggled to keep itself together.

"How do you know, Hakr'ouh? What makes you think that all of the things you said are correct?"

I heard him grunt from a distance. "I don't have the answers. But maybe someone else does."

I swiftly moved my head up to look back at him and saw no emotions on his face like before. But then I heard the door to the meeting room creak open and Hakr'ouh's face lit up like he was expecting it.

"And here they are. Right on time."

I turned around to see who it was that was entering the meeting room. My heart pumped hard with anticipation as I wanted to find out the truth. The door stops moving and a figure comes through, revealing the face that made me feel torn in half . . . between happiness and despair. Without realizing it, I called out his name when he finally revealed himself.

"Lar'ja?"

When he heard his name being called, he looked in my direction and froze in his spot like someone shocked him. His golden eyes widened in surprise at me being in the room and his voice calls to me.

"Anya?"

The sweet sound of him calling my name rang in my ears but instead of the joy that would follow suit, a sadness came instead and threatened to break me into a million pieces. And then, the conversation with Hakr'ouh . . . the memories of me and Lar'ja on Earth . . . began to swirl through my body and lit a fire of fury inside me. The heat seeped into my toes and fingertips and burned its way inside me. I tightened my eyes in a fierce glare while I tightened my fists once more, ignoring the stinging pain that was almost gone. All of my muscles tensed and my breathing and heartbeat raced like a raging bull.

I kept telling myself that I needed to know . . . and Lar'ja was here. I was going to get the truth out of him. Even if it possibly means that the world I knew would disappear . . .

Forever . . .

Hi Readers!

What an emotional rollercoaster for Anya as she prepares herself to find out the whole truth. I feel really sad for Anya and torn in this last bit of the chapter. It's almost heartbreaking to read and not to mention, imagining it happening right in front of you. And I fear that she's going to go after Daugo next. Lots of questions and people on the interrogation list. Poor Anya . . .

Will Lar'ja tell her everything? Or will he keep her at a distance like before? Even if he does tell her, will she be satisfied with it or is there no turning back?

Also, an update on the search for the Bad Bloods and Anya may have found that Qut'suak many have a connection to them. But how deep is it? Not to mention what Hakr'ouh is trying to do. I'm not sure about him but then again, he is somewhat a sketchy character. Who knows what role he plays.

So many more questions than answers in this chapter. Lots of theories to think about ;)

What will happen?

Find out when Chapter 14 comes next week!

P.S. Thank you all for the comments. Greatly appreciated :)

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	14. Skirmish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 14: Skirmish

 

"What is this, Hakr'ouh?"

Lar'ja stood still where he stopped but turned to Hakr'ouh for answers. All he did was shrugged his shoulders and move closer to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. I personally didn't like the close contact with him since I still didn't fully trust him yet but my attention stayed on Lar'ja.

"I called you here to explain yourself to Ta'kasa. She deserves to know the truth since she's an ally to our cause."

Lar'ja didn't say anything but slowly turned to me in shock, as if I was the one to hurt him. Damn you, Lar'ja. I blinked my eyes and spread my legs at shoulder length, crossing my arms together to show I wasn't messing around.

"What is going on with you?"

I waited for him and I grew impatient when he didn't answer me. "Well?"

His mandibles twitched as his body fidgeted in uncertainty. He didn't have an answer for me and I had enough of it. A few more seconds passed before I used all my strength and slammed my foot down hard, enough that I could see cracks on the floor. I must have done it way too strong since it was made of metal and some kind of concrete. Someone's going to have a hard time cleaning it up. I ignored it and glared into Lar'ja's eyes but of course, I had to notice their color that sent a warm feeling through my limbs. Ignoring you again . . . I took deep breaths to calm myself down and ask him.

"Tell me, Lar'ja. Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

Surprisingly, Lar'ja answered but I didn't like the tone of it. Almost reminded me of a teenager trying to appease their parents for something bad they had committed. I wasn't buying it and I took another hard step forward. My temper was almost reaching its limit and I feared inside what would happen if it was released. Still, I demanded an answer to me and he won't ignore me this time.

"Like this! Not telling me anything about the Bad Bloods and not even speaking to me. You acting almost like Daugo."

When I mentioned Daugo's name, Lar'ja whole demeanor changes dramatically. His body tightens together like a ball while his shoulders rise up to make himself look bigger. His legs stiffen like sticks while his hands turn into fists. When I looked back towards his face, I could see that he was trying to hold in a fire inside that threatened to burst out. His mandibles stretched out a little and his eyes glowed in anger rather than the times I've seen them full of love. Or at least I thought it was . . .

"What are you saying? What has my father said to you?"

From the tone of his voice, Lar'ja was trying to intimidate me or something of the sort but I wasn't prepared to back down. I wasn't going to let him have his way and go back to whatever depressing state he was in while I run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Taking a step forward, I shook off Hakr'ouh's hand, which I forgot that he was in the room with us for the moment. It didn't matter to me and I stopped about halfway towards Lar'ja.

"Nothing. Just like you have been but at least he didn't ignore me completely like you have been doing the last season. But still, I'm not exactly happy with him either. Both of you have been keeping secrets from me. So much that I had to find out from someone else."

In that instant, Lar'ja turns his gaze towards Hakr'ouh with the same anger he showed me except much worse at my point of view. Hakr'ouh didn't so much as flinch nor moved into a defensive position. Any other Yautja would have taken Lar'ja's aggression personally and accept the challenge to their position. I've only seen it happen one time during my training when an Unblooded began to mock a higher ranking Yautja and ended up with his intestines ripped out of him. It was gruesome but meant to act as a warning to all others not to pull a stupid stunt like that. Although I was angry at Lar'ja, some part of me hoped that it won't come to a bloody fight between them.

"What have you told her, Hakr'ouh? Do you really think it was up to you to tell her!?"

Lar'ja roars at Hakr'ouh, power walking towards him with determination in his eyes. I leered at his actions. Oh no, you don't. I wasn't going to let him take on the only person who told me almost everything that I wanted to hear. Before Lar'ja could reach Hakr'ouh, who stood there nonchalant, I positioned myself between them and blocked the path. Lar'ja's eyes widened in shock by how I was protecting Hakr'ouh but it had nothing to do with it. I raised my shoulders and bent my knees in preparation for anything at this point. I yelled right at Lar'ja

"Leave him out of this! This is between you and me!"

"Really?! He shouldn't have interfered in the first place! As far as I know, he's only telling you petty things to make you angry at me!"

"Like about your brother, Ba'kou?!"

Just like that, Lar'ja stops in his tracks and the anger that radiated off of him disappears altogether. His eyes lost the glow that they once had and his mandibles and inner mouth hung open as if he saw something he couldn't fathom to be true. His arms drop down and it almost like his knees were beginning to falter in keeping him standing. It was a sudden reaction and it puzzled me but no matter . . . it gave the confirmation that what Hakr'ouh said about Lar'ja's brothers were starting to ring true. But I need to know more and I moved a little closer while Lar'ja remained as still as a statue.

"I know that he was your older brother that you cared very much. But then died and after that, you started to act the same way as what you're doing to me right now. So what is it about me that's changed when we came here?! What was the difference between here and back on Earth? Why did you . . .?"

My words began to stutter and I was having a hard time trying to speak in the Yautja language. I was too upset to get anything out of my mouth so I decided to speak in an ooman language, hoping that it would be easier to say what I wanted to say and started to scream.

"Why . . . did you bring me here?! Why did you trust me when we first met but won't now?! What has changed!?"

I was yelling so much that my throat started to scratch and I had to take a moment to somewhat relive it in any way that I can. It wasn't until I brought my hand up to cover my mouth as I coughed that I felt a small tear on my cheek. I brought it up to my face and realized that I was crying. Pauk (fuck) this! Now I'm acting like a child! Shit! I wiped it off and looked back towards Lar'ja as he watched me with a worried look. Again, his golden eyes stared right into my soul and almost broke me in half. It brought back many memories of us being together and I couldn't help but ask one important question.

"Did you ever truly love me? Or was it to use me for your own gain?"

That got Lar'ja snapped out of whatever he was on, shaking his head as if I was crazy for saying something like that. I saw his hand slowly reaching for me in some way to comfort me but it only made the heartache hurt all the more.

"Anya . . . I don't . . ."

He pulls his hand away and lowers his head to the ground, looking ashamed and it took me by surprise. I couldn't believe what he was trying to say or the lack of it. All those time . . . nothing meant anything to you, Lar'ja? Anything . . . the grief came inside me for a moment before the fire of rage followed suit and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I tightened my fist so hard that blood started to drip on my sides but I didn't bother. I took a step forward and Lar'ja, seeing this and looking a bit concerned, takes a step back to keep the distance between us. It only fueled the rage inside of me and I kept pushing forward.

"Is it that you're too embarrassed by me? By how I look like an ooman instead of a Yautja?"

Again, Lar'ja stuttered as I kept getting closer to him while he pushed backward. It was then that I felt a familiar pain of my muscles expanding and soon, the intense prick of my claws growing and piercing the palms of my hands. Soon, a Yautja growl emitted from my chest and I knew that this wasn't going to end well but the anger inside me blinded everything else. I just wanted to vent it out of me and Lar'ja was the unfortunate soul in my way. My form grew taller as my walk turned into a stalk like I was hunting him. Lar'ja stops moving as I growled again.

"Well? Which is it then?"

I spread my mandibles open and ground my teeth into each other, hard enough that it felt like I would lose a fang. I ignored all logic that I once had, determined to get an answer out of him . . . and I was close to deciding on whether to kick his ass for it. I got my answer when Lar'ja spoke.

"I can't explain it to you."

Everything froze around me at that moment. How can he say something like that? Can't explain it . . . after all, that has happened . . . that is all he could say? To me!?

All my anger was unleashed as I lunged at him, bearing my fists to punch him in the face. Lar'ja's eyes widened in shock and had no time to react as I punched him on the lower part of his inner mouth and in turn, got his lower mandible as well. I felt bones cracking underneath his skin and my own and I was sure that I might have broken my hand but it mattered little. The pain dulled by the rage inside me.

Lar'ja falls hard onto the floor but my attack was far from over. I jumped on top of him, pinning him with my body by tightened my knees on his waist. I threw my fist at his face once more but he saw it coming. He tilts his head to the side and I hit the floor but this time, the pain radiates all the way to my elbow and causing me to roar from it. I shook it off quickly and switched to my other fist and proceeded to hit him again. I got him on one of his upper mandibles and the tusk cuts into his cheek deep, letting the neon green blood flow down his face. He yelps enough that it sent a piercing jolt in the back of my skull and I lost my hold on him. Taking the opening, Lar'ja flips us over until he's on top of me and grabs my wrists, holding them down so I couldn't punch him. I struggled to release myself while roaring into his face.

"Why!? Why won't you tell me!?"

Again, Lar'ja didn't answer but stares deeply into my eyes. For a brief moment, I saw an unknown emotion deep in him but I couldn't pin what it was. I could only guess that it might have been a mixture of sadness and regret but shockingly, I didn't see any anger as I did earlier. It was gone from him but my own was still burning strong. Using what I've learned in training, I shifted my leg closer between us and snapped it forward, hitting him in the middle of his stomach. Lar'ja doubles over and lets go of my wrists in order to steady himself from falling on me. I pushed on his chest and shoved him off of me, making him flip until he was laying on his back like before. I flew my legs up to get back on my feet and rushed over to Lar'ja and pinning him once more. And again, I punched him in the face repeatedly for who knows how many times, keeping it up until I saw several droplets of green blood splattered besides Lar'ja's head. I stopped for a brief moment to see the damage I've done and my whole body freezes in shock and the rage inside me began to dull.

Lar'ja's face looked like someone has taken him on the ride of his life and not for a good reason. Several cuts covered mostly the cheeks and I guess it was because my claws might have dug in during my punches. Two of his mandibles were bent like twigs and barely hanging on to his face and two or three of his teeth in his inner mouth look chipped. When I reached his eyes, one was almost swollen shut that someone might have thought I've taken it out. His breathing was labored as his chest barely rose and fall each time. My body starts to tremble at the results of my anger.

What have I done?

Now, my body and mind were in disarray with rage and guilt swirling around, fighting for dominance over the other. I looked into his eyes once more and expecting him to be angry this time . . . but nothing. It was the same confusing emotion that only made things worse for me. And then, the flashbacks started up and I closed my eyes for a brief moment as they played out in my mind.

"Cause you saved me three times already and shown great skills as a warrior. Especially with me and the Bad Blood. You have proven your worth."

What worth am I?

"Cause you . . . are . . . different. You seem . . . strong but . . . at the same time . . . you can be gentle and . . . kind. You are trustworthy and . . . I never had . . . someone like that before. You're . . . unique."

Strong and gentle? Kind and trustworthy? I'm only unique because I was made that way . . .

"You smile but it's not truly a smile. But today, it looked like you were free for the first time."

Am I really free?

"You were never alone. I worry and want to keep you safe. I will never abandon you. I will always be at your side."

No . . .

"I love you . . ."

No!

I snapped my eyes open and stared into Lar'ja, focus everything solely on him. My breathing hitched every time I inhaled and my heart raced fast and out of grief. My anger disintegrates but is replaced with unbearable sadness and regret. Before I knew it, I saw drops of tears falling from my face and I knew that I was crying. Each drop landing on his face but he doesn't react with the exception of his eyes widening slightly. I didn't try to hide or deny my tears and even if I wanted, my body was shaking so bad that I had to remain still or else risk falling over. I felt my body change slowly back into the ooman form, glancing at my fingers to confirm as my skin goes from the dark green color to tan. I ground my teeth together and barely let out the few words that I needed to release.

"Why . . . don't you . . . fight back? Why . . .?"

I swallowed in between my question. "Do you . . . love me?"

I waited for him to answer one more time and for a split second, I thought I was going to get it as his inner mouth slowly opened. But then, I felt a strong arm tug me off and away from Lar'ja. I didn't resist or rather had no strength to do so as a Yautja dragged me away from Lar'ja and I turned my head to the side to see it was Sa'iye pulling me away while wrapping her arms in a tight hold so I couldn't do anything.

"Anya! What are you doing!?"

She cries in my ear but I remained silent. Soon, I heard several footsteps racing into the meeting room and saw it was Daugo, Xen'ork and a few other Dark Blade Clan members who stopped and stood there in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened here. Daugo was the first to snap out of it and turned to me.

"Anya . . . What is going on?"

Like with Sa'iye, I didn't answer him and lowered my gaze so I didn't have to look back at him. I heard Daugo call out to Xen'ork. "Help Lar'ja."

"Yes, my lord."

Xen'ork moves to where Lar'ja remains to lay down. I was somewhat surprised that he became sober enough to actually obey his orders. He walks over and wraps one of Lar'ja's arms over his shoulder to give Lar'ja support. More blood dripped from his face as Xen'ork helps him to move across the room and towards the door, leaving a trail behind.

"Get him to the Healer's quickly."

Xen'ork nods and I took a glance at them, watching as both of them exit the meeting room and out of sight. It was then that Daugo turns to me and Sa'iye. "Let her go."

On cue, Sa'iye releases me and backs away, moving to my side so she could see me and I could as well. All of us remained in uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Daugo looks over to where Hakr'ouh was, which I forgot that he was in the room with us but then again, I was too angry earlier to notice.

"Hakr'ouh. What is the meaning of all this? Wy were you just watching them?"

"They were discussing personal things and then it got out of hand."

"What personal things?"

Hakr'ouh doesn't answer and Daugo grunts in annoyance, not pleased with his second-in-command. I could hear him coming closer to me but I refused to look up, knowing that he's just as guilty as Lar'ja and I didn't want to cause more bloodshed, especially with my anger slowly coming back but not as strong as before. Still, I stayed cautious about it.

"Anya. Look at me."

I didn't give him an answer and he growls. "Look at me. I command you as your Clan Leader."

C'jit (Shit) . . . He's going to use that on me now?

Regardless of what I wanted, I have to obey him since technically, he's in a higher rank than I and I'm part of the Dark Blade Clan. After thinking about it for a few seconds and then hearing him growl once more, I slowly lifted my head and looked straight into his eyes.

"What happened here?"

I stared at him but refused to respond and I could see the burning anger in his eyes growing from my silence. He steps closer to me until his face was only a few inches from mine. His mandibles flared out a bit to show intimidation but did little effect on me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was too mentally exhausted or I became numb to it all. But then, he says the one thing that brought all the anger back again.

"Why did you attack Lar'ja? He did nothing wrong to you."

Nothing wrong?! I snapped back at him without warning, too angry to speak Yautja so I went with ooman instinctually. "He did much worse than that!"

Everyone stood there in silence, including Daugo who suddenly looked like he saw a ghost. Not wanting to get angry again, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing until I felt sure that I could somewhat control it. I opened my eyes slowly and walked closer to Daugo, moving so that my face was only an inch or two away from him. Enough for me to feel his breath blowing on my skin. I made I had his full attention as I spoke, switching back to Yautja tongue.

"He didn't tell me the whole truth. Just as you did when you refused to talk about the Bad Bloods. And even about Ba'kou."

I wasn't surprised when I got the same reaction from Daugo as I did with Lar'ja. His eyes widened in shock even more than I thought he was capable of. But that is all I wanted to say to him and hope that he got my message. I pulled away from him and turn to make my way to the door, determined to get back to my room and rest after all this chaos.

"Anya. Your hand is broken. Let me take care of that."

Sa'iye reaches out for me as I began to walk past her but I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else. As soon as I felt the tip of her claws grazing on the arm with the broken hand, I yanked away and growled at her in a warning. Sa'iye flinches in fear and backs off a few steps. I didn't say anything and I knew that only a glare in her direction would be enough for her to get the message. I continued walking out and the other members of the Dark Blade Clan move out of the way, looking a little frightened. I didn't care as I exited and headed to my room.

Right as I made it to the open area of my room, I stomped around like an angry elephant at everything that had happened today.

First the fight in the society building. . . Then all the secrets . . . And now the fight with Lar'ja and everything else. When will it end?

Growling in frustration, I began walking towards the bedroom but then A'kib comes rushing and stops between me and the door. Unaware of my mood, A'kib wags his stubbed tail and lowers his front half down in a playful manner. His tongue laps out of his mouth and yells happily. Not in the mood, A'kib.

I started to walk around him but he moves again, jumping in delight and wanting to play. I grunted in frustration and tried the other side but again, A'kib moves the same way. I couldn't take it anymore and when he jumped and pushed his paws on my chest, I lashed out.

"Enough, you stupid dog!"

I shoved him off of me forcefully and A'kib yelps, scuffling backward and curling his body a little in a fetal position. He whines as he moves his face a little toward me but I growled at him. That scared him and he took off into the corner of the area. I proceeded into the bedroom and out of anger, I ripped my clothes off until was completely naked. I glanced at the clothes and cursed a little at seeing some of it torn, no doubt from my transformation. I headed toward the bed in the hope of getting some sleep, stumbling a bit as exhaustion started to take a toll on me.

I threw myself onto it and regretted doing that when the weight of my body crushes on top of my broken hand that I had forgotten. I yelped in pain and pulled my hand away, finally seeing the damage that I inflicted on myself. My knuckles started to bruise with a purple color and one of my fingers looked almost like it was going the other way. But for now, I didn't want to bother with it as I lay on my side as comfortable as possible, crying myself to sleep until the next morning.

. . . . . . . . . . .

For several days, I remained closed off from everyone else and staying in my room, keeping myself occupied with training for my Chiva that was coming closer and closer. It was the only thing that kept me from going into depression or worse. But my peace and quiet didn't last long.

It got to the point that many Yautjas I've know tried to enter and talk to me. The first was Daugo, of course, who demanded to come in when I refused to answer the last couple of times, remaining silent as the grave. Form his growls and grunts, I knew he was frustrated but stopped when I yelled at him to go away. After that, he didn't bother me anymore.

Next, it was Sa'iye who tries her luck with me. I wasn't angry with her at all but I didn't want to go through the whole 'tell me what happened' conversation. I was trying to figure out it myself so I told her that I needed some time alone. Still, she wanted to check my hand to make sure everything was alright but I told her that I would rather have someone else check on it. Sa'iye honored my wishes and a random healer came in. I saw a glimpse of her waiting outside before the door closed and I could tell she was worried for me. The healer came and went, wrapping it with a strong cloth before telling me to take it easy for another few days and heading out. After that, it became quiet.

The only person that I allowed in to talk to me was Arkarb who wanted to discuss the fitting for my armor. He did quick measurements on me, covering my breasts, hips, shoulders, and my lower half to which he was careful about since I started to feel uncomfortable.

"That should be it. I'll get the fittings going for the undergarments but are you sure you want to do the rest?"

I nodded. "Of course. I want to make it myself along with another request. Can you get the blueprints for the sword ready for me? I kind of liked the prototype you let me practice. I would really appreciate it."

"Of course."

Arkarb gets his stuff together, which was only a small satchel that carried his tools. After gathering everything, he bows his head and walks toward the door but not before stopping right in front of it.

"May I say something, Ta'kasa?"

I quickly looked up and saw he had turned around to face me. His grayish dreadlocks shone in the light as his eyes looked me to make sure I meant it. I really appreciated Arkarb's respect for me every time he asked permission from me. He was a higher ranking Yautja than me so he didn't even need to wait for my approval or anything. I smiled a little at him.

"Yes."

When I said my answer, Arkarb makes his way to my side of the bed, sitting down on the edge softly and positioning himself so we were face to face.

"I know it's not my place but you can't stay here forever."

His words rang in my mind and although I wanted to protest, I knew deep inside that he was right. I sighed and looked back at him. "I know . . . You're right about that."

Arkarb purrs and places his hand on my shoulder gently, rubbing it as a reassurance. "You will prove everyone wrong and someday, they'll look up to you in respect. I have faith."

It was a random thing he said but it was something I needed to cheer me up. I smiled and moved my hand to hold on his shoulder and our arms interlocked with each other. I shook it as well as he did with me.

"Thank you . . . Teacher."

With that, Arkarb purrs and gives me a smile, letting me know that I shouldn't tell anyone about this and I chuckled, assuring him that it was our little secret. He had a reputation for being the grumpy Yautja and to have something like this getting we would annoy him. We let go of each other and Arkarb returns to walking toward the door but then again, he stops but doesn't turn around.

"And you need to talk to Daugo. I'm not sure what happened between the two of you but he's been worried for you. Do it for me?"

I thought about his words for a moment or two, seeing both sides of the argument and I couldn't argue with Arkarb about that. He's right. I need to talk to Daugo and figure this out. That's an old and wise Arkarb for you.

"I will."

Arkarb turns his head to the side to look at me and I smiled, nodding at the same time. He smiles and says goodbye as he leaves. I slid back down on the bed, sighing as I tried to relax.

I need to know . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Another couple of days passed but it was quieter than the last ones. No one really bothered me by the dread of talking to Daugo kept me from calling him to my room. I know that I promised Arkarb but I was still uncertain about everything. All of my emotions were still warped inside me and it didn't make things better when I kept remembering all that has happened. One of my many faults . . . unfortunately.

Finally, I decided to just go for it and I made the call, sending a message for Daugo that I wanted to meet him. I say in the edge of the bed, fiddling with my fingers while I waited for him. What is he going to say?

Just as I was about to go nuts from the wait, I knock from the bedroom door alerted me and I jumped a little.

"Anya?"

Daugo's voice calls through the door and I hesitated to answer. Really, Anya? Get it over with! I stood up from the bed and spoke.

"Come in."

The door slowly opens and Daugo's form emerges into the room. I could tell that he was being cautious with the way he was moving along with his red cape slowly gliding across the floor. Instead of confidence that a Clan Leader or any other Yautja would show, he moves slowly while keeping his hands a little above his waist as if to show that he meant no harm. His eyes showed concern, not something I was expecting. I thought he would be angry with me since I haven't talked to him in more than a week or so. I stayed where I was as he came closer until he stopped at arm's length in front of me. Both of us stayed silent, trying to avoid each other's gaze in uncertainty. I shook my head in disbelief.

Be the better person for once.

I raised my head towards Daugo as I watch him lower his head down in sadness. "Daugo."

He lifted his head without hesitation. His golden eyes staring almost into my soul as if trying to find something. I rubbed my hands together and sat back down on the bed. "You can sit if you like."

I patted the small area next to me and Daugo comes to my side, keeping his sight on me as he let himself sit next to me. The bed dips a little from his weight but I didn't mind it. The silence returns and I look down on my feet, waiting for him to say something or start a conversation. I heard him take a deep breath and I closed my eyes for a bit.

"Are you alright?"

I lifted my head up and stared at the wall. "I'm okay. And you?"

"Same."

I hummed and nodded my head a little. I blinked my eyes and turn to him, seeing him in the same position as I was. He looked like he was in deep thought but I wasn't here to watch. Come on then. Ask.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I watched as Daugo lowers his head, even more, moving his hands to his head and rubbing it hard. He looked look lost and it was something I didn't think I would ever see in him. It was like someone kicked him around like a hurt puppy. Daugo finally lifts his head and glances at me as his lower mandibles tightened against his upper ones.

"I'm . . . sorry. I was only trying to protect you. From the pain . . ."

"What pain? I've been through a lot of that but this is one of the worst ones I've experienced. What are you trying to protect me from in the first place?"

Daugo closes his eyes tightly, leaving the sockets of his eyes dark and making them look like he was blind. My breathing started to hitch in anticipation but I kept my patience, waiting for him to keep going until he eventually did so. He looked back at me with such sincerity.

"I know . . . and it's my fault that you're like this and I should be the one in shame right now. You deserve better than this."

At that moment, both of us stared deep into each other's eyes and trying to convey our feelings to each other through them. "Can you tell me the truth? About everything? About Lar'ja? The Bad Bloods?" I paused. "Ba'kou?"

I watched as Daugo diverts his gaze to the ceiling and my heart beats fast at the unknown. What are you thinking, Daugo? Just please . . . tell me. It seemed like forever but after a couple of seconds, he turns back to me and nods.

"Of course. You deserve to know but it's hard to explain unless I go back to the beginning."

I nod and Daugo shifts in his spot to scoot closer to me, slowly wrapping his arm over my shoulders and purrs. I assumed that he was trying to soften me up and it did if only a little. I felt a little better as the warmth from his body surges into mine. He looks back at me once more.

"It all started when I lost my eldest son, Ba'kou. Ever since then, nothing has been the same."

Daugo began to tell his story and I listened patiently as everything he began to say was about to finally make sense. And all the strings that connect us together would soon be revealed.

Hi Readers!

So much action, pain, and drama has come in this chapter and makes this one of the most chaotic ones I've ever written, making it hard but worth it in the end since it shows how complicated Anya and her relationships with everyone else is. That is what makes this story very enjoyable, especially with the next few chapters getting more exciting . . . and maybe juicier ;)

Anyway, Anya is finally going to know everything about the Bad Bloods, the family history with Ba'kou and maybe even about the BIGGEST SECRET EVER. Who knows? But will Anya accept it? And is the bond between Anya and Lar'ja broken forever? Or is there still a chance of redemption?

Find out when Chapter 15 comes next week!

 

UPDATE: As for those who haven't seen my latest post on my Instagram account, I'll be taking a week off from writing next week to enjoy the holiday and my birthday on top of it. I hope everyone also enjoys it (no matter what country you live in . . . everyone should have a holiday vacation lol).

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	15. Bitter History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 15: Bitter History

 

I waited as Daugo shifts in his seat at the edge of the bed, looking rather more nervous than ever before. It startled me inside but I pushed it aside. Daugo sighs and looks directly into my eyes, noting the same golden color in them that reminded me of Lar'ja.

"About 10 seasons ago . . . I went on a hunt with some of my clan members to find a rare prey called L'itxh. One of the most dangerous prey to kill and most would rather avoid them. But I was younger, rash and not as experienced as I am now. But I lead my Clan to hunt them no less."

He stops and checks to see my reaction but I remained still and emotionless. I nodded to make sure he knows I was paying attention.

"I brought my son Ba'kou, who was a little older than you, to get him more experienced along with my lifemate Ni'geria."

I stopped him after hearing that last part. "Ni'geria?"

Daugo nods. "Yes. I met her when I finished my Chiva and she was . . . wonderful."

Right at the moment, I saw a small light spark in the middle of his eyes, almost like they were going to glow like the sun. My emotionless state began to break a little at seeing Daugo looking almost happy. He must have really loved her.

"She sounds amazing."

Daugo chuckles, shaking his head a bit. "You have no idea. She was fierce but gentle when she was around me. One of the beat hunters in Yautja society."

But then, Daugo's facial expression shifts slowly into sadness. The spark in his eyes disappears and his bottom mandibles curl back into his face to the point that his tusks started to scrap close to his inner mouth. I wanted to warn him but I stopped myself when Daugo closes his eyes tightly and opens them once more. My curiosity got the better of me.

"What happened?"

He takes a deep breath. "But as soon as the hunt started, I noticed that something was wrong. However, by the time I recognized it, it was too late and we were ambushed."

Upon hearing it, my breath hitched and stuck in my throat. Still, I remained tentative to listening to Daugo's story. He carefully checks on me in between his words like he was waiting for my reaction. He continues on when he sees I didn't react.

"We were attacked by Bad Bloods and they killed many of my fellow members. We fought back as hard as we could. Even Ni'geria did her best but with so many of the enemy surrounding us, she fell in battle."

Daugo dropped his gaze to the ground, staring at his feet like a child but what caught me off guard was when I heard a small sound emitting from him. At first, I was startled and didn't quite understand the noise since it was the first time hearing it. But when I tried to reach my hand to him and ask if he was alright, he lifted his head up so fast that I jumped in my seat and scooted a little way from him. He sees my reaction and gasps.

"I'm sorry, Anya. I didn't mean to startle you."

He reaches for me and I let his hand fall on my shoulder. "What was that?"

"It was nothing. It was just me acting out my emotions."

"Okay . . ."

I wasn't convinced that it was nothing but I didn't want to push it. Something caused him to react like that and something inside told me that it was bad. Still, let it go for the moment as Daugo continues.

"Anyway, we got the upper hand and the enemy retreated. But when we thought it was over, we got word that the Bad Bloods had taken something precious to me and my family."

"Something precious?"

Daugo pauses. "My son . . . Lar'ja."

When I heard Lar'ja's name come into the conversation, everything around me froze in disbelief. My eyes widened and my chest began to sting with an unbearable pain that began to grow. Lar'ja? Taken by Bad Bloods? What the pauk(fuck)?

"How?"

He doesn't say anything right away, probably in shock by my reaction or I thought so with his face showing the same reaction as I was. But Daugo composes himself quickly.

"I don't know. Somehow, he was stolen when I left him on Yautja Prime in good care since he was only ten seasons old and not ready for a hunt. All that I know at that moment is to get him back. But with the little forces that I had and not knowing how many more Bad Bloods there was, I couldn't exactly charge in without a plan."

I nodded again to Daugo when he stopped once more. I made sure to listen to every word he had to say despite the fact that I couldn't comprehend it. It was too much for me.

"But Ba'kou . . ."

Daugo stops and closes his eyes tightly as if he was in pain like someone shocked him badly. Out of instinct, I moved to his side and wrapped my arm over his shoulders, stretching as far as it could. His body tenses a bit but relaxes afterward. He turns his gaze on me with concern and tightens his mandibles together.

"Anya . . ."

"Go on. Please."

Don't stop, Daugo. I want the truth . . . I want to understand.

We stared at each other for a split second before his face relaxes and he inhales deeply.

"Ba'kou wanted to chase them and get Lar'ja back. It was one of his many faults of not listening to me. I told him to wait for a plan but he didn't want to stop. He took off before I could stop him and that's when it happened."

Again, he pauses but this time, he took longer to recover than before. It was like we were going deeper into something awful but the urge to stop him and the need to know everything made things more confusing for me. I tried my best to hide my emotions but they were threatening to break free. I thought that the truth would free me . . . but it's doing more harm than good.

Daugo continues on as I contemplated in my mind but made sure my face was focused on him.

"As we were running, a Bad Blood that was hiding in the shadows jumped on Ba'kou from behind. It was sudden but I could have reacted quicker into helping my son. But in that instant, my body refused to move. I watched as Ba'kou was stabbed in the back while I watched, doing nothing to save him."

All of a sudden, Daugo gets up from the bed fast, forcing me to let go of him. All I could do was watch him pace back and forth in front of me. I could see that he was battling something inside of him but I had no idea how deep his wounds went until he began to talk to himself without warning.

"All I did was watch. Like the pauking(fucking) fool I was. I could have saved him. I had the strength. But I didn't! Why!?"

At the end of his sentences, he roared out and that made me freak out a little from the sudden action. I had never seen Daugo like this . . . losing his temper like this. It got so bad that I started to fear for his safety and mine. He kept pacing back and forth erratically, scraping his metal sandals on the floor. I couldn't watch this anymore so I stood up and reached out for him, hoping to snap him out of it.

"Daugo. Please relax. I . . ."

No sooner did my hand touch his shoulder that he snapped. His body turns so fast and before I knew, his face was right up to me as he let out a nasty growl. Almost reminding me of a cornered animal ready to attack. I gasped and backed off so fast that I almost tripped under my own feet. I had to let myself fall down onto the bed to stop from hitting the metal ground. Everything around here was all metal and would definitely leave a bruise. Daugo freezes when he sees me back on the bed, looking terrified no doubt. His eyes fixate on me but the rest of his body stays as still as possible. I waited for a few seconds until I knew that he wasn't going to move unless I did something. I swallowed to clear my throat.

"Daugo . . . Are you?"

It was all I could say but it was enough when I saw Daugo blink his eyes and cover his face with one of his gigantic hands. I remained still until I could see his body relax and he removes his hand, showing me that he was a bit relaxed but also embarrassed mixed with guilt. That bad?

"Forgive me, Anya. I wasn't myself."

"I could tell."

We stared at each other for quite some time until Daugo makes a move towards me. The recent event with him made my chest tighten a bit but wasn't sure what emotion was causing it. He takes one step, waits for my reaction, and then finally makes his way back in his spot. He slowly sits down but cautious where he puts his hands so I could see them and probably help for my sanity.

"You know . . . If you don't want to talk anymore . . . You don't have to."

As much as I wanted to know everything, after seeing Daugo's reaction to dwelling back to his past, I feared that we were going into something that could cause something worse. Maybe this is what Daugo wanted to protect me from?

He shakes his head. "No. You deserve the truth and I keep my word."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice and that helped to calm me down a bit. I smiled a little and scooted closer, keeping my eyes on him as he continued despite the worry in his golden eyes.

"When Ba'kou was killed, I lost my mind and went into a rampage. Without concern for the safety of myself and my clan members, I hunted every single Bad Blood out there. I was outnumbered but I didn't care. I was blinded by rage after I lost everything at that moment."

Daugo takes a calming breath but it took longer than before. Still, I waited patiently for him as he continued.

"Eventually, I hunted down the Leader, who had Lar'ja in his clutches, and realized that it was the same one that had killed my son. It took everything in me not to rip him into pieces since he threatened Lar'ja's life. I could still see the terror on Lar'ja's face at that moment."

All those things Daugo said was starting to come together like a puzzle piece that I didn't have the most important one until Daugo gave it to me. Was that the reason why Lar'ja is acting like that? Daugo continued with his story and the more he got into depth with it, the more facts that I had longed to know. And to that, the blanks were beginning to fill.

"Somehow . . . I managed to get Lar'ja back with the help of my Clan members but . . . I yearned for the reason why this had happened. When I confronted the Leader for more questions, he refused to cooperate. I tried to get information out of him but then he did the unthinkable and took his own life, slitting his throat like the coward he is."

My mind went blank. What? Did he kill himself? From what I've been taught, Yautjas do commit suicide if defeated in battle by another opponent or prey on equal ground. But this . . . it goes against everything the Code of Honor decrees. Even if there wasn't any code, it boils my blood to think that a Bad Blood that killed Ba'kou in cold murder, took Lar'ja as a prisoner, and then kill himself . . . I would have seen him as a coward myself. I would never go so low as to do that ever in my life. I gripped my fists into the soft fur blankets on my bed but released when I cooled my blood down. Daugo doesn't need me to be angry like this.

"So after that . . . what happened?"

Daugo twitches his lower mandibles like I pinched a nerve but he didn't look angry. His body slumps down a bit, diverting his gaze down to the floor for focus. I thought I did something to him that would cause him to react and so I wanted to rectify my behavior until he started talking again.

"After that, all of the survivors, including Lar'ja and I, made it back to Yautja Prime in one piece but news of the ordeal already spread like wildfire and not in a good way. Everyone only talked about how I, an honorable warrior and successor to the Dark Blade Clan, let my son fall as I watched like a fool."

He sighs, rubbing his face in frustration. "Ever since, I've been a mockery of the Yautja culture and Lar'ja . . . got the worst of it."

"Worst?"

That word came out of my mouth before I could think of stopping it. My mind ignored everything else other than finding out what happened to Lar'ja during those events, maybe thinking that it has something to do with his recent behavior. Or at least that is what I wanted to believe and boy . . . how right I was that it surprised me.

"He was treated like an outcast, pushed out because of what his father did and what happened to his older brother. Many of the Young Bloods kept him at a distance and bullied him, getting worse as he ran for his Chiva. I tried everything to protect him but . . . even when I succeeded in being the Clan Leader, nothing changed. Eventually, he became a Blooded warrior but it changed him forever."

A growl escapes from Daugo but for some reason, it didn't feel like there was anger behind it or at least not to anyone externally. I believed that he was growling at himself for this. For what happened to Lar'ja. This . . . is fucked up.

I shook my head, clearing it to ask him more questions that I couldn't hold it in anymore despite knowing it might hurt Daugo all the more. "What about your relationship? Between you and Lar'ja?"

Daugo sighs and turns to me. "That also changed. Not being able to vent his anger at the ones responsible for Ba'kou's death or to anyone else, he took it out on me in the beginning. It has quieted down but only because of rank since I was Clan Leader and he followed the Code of Honor seriously. Still, I could sense the anger inside him, directed at me. For everyone else, he isolated himself from society and focused diligently on finding the Bad Bloods who had caused this, along with being under my orders. It got so bad that he didn't even take any mates after his Chiva, worrying the late Clan Leader, my father, since I couldn't produce any more children after my lifemate's death and he's the only shot in continuing our ancient line."

I gasped quietly, hearing the very fact that I wanted to know for so long but now . . . I somewhat regretted hearing them at all. The fact that Daugo and Lar'ja were practically treated as outcasts and driven to find their own paths sounded awfully familiar.

It reminded of me . . . and how I had to fight my way through society and branded me a monster. I remembered back at the time I was freed from Stargazer and how I became so filled with rage and hatred to any ooman who dared come close to me. Hell . . . I acted the same way with Brackett when I first met her and all the Loonies that came into my life. I thought they were freaks . . . pauking (fucking) idiot . . . you're the one who should be saying that to yourself.

And then, my thoughts drifted to Lar'ja and learning all about everything he went through and the strange behavior that I had witnessed from him all made sense now. I'm not sure if Lar'ja acted that way to me because he was used to keeping himself apart from everyone else, but now I feel like an idiot. You punched him and called him an asshole. Nice going, Anya.

I grumbled and lowered my head into my hands, gripping the scalp hard enough to make it feel like someone was scraping a hot, metal stick across it. It didn't matter anyway and I started to growl from the strain of fitting all the new pieces of information into my head in some order but there wasn't any. I thought I was going mad to the point of insanity until I tensed as Daugo pulls me closer to his side, holding me with his arms wrapped across the middle of my back gently. The side of his face pressed into the crook of my neck where the vibrations of his purr etched into my skin. My eyes widened in surprise and I started to stutter, trying to ask what he was doing until he answered.

"It's alright, Anya. None of this was your fault and there's nothing you can do now to change it."

I didn't like what he said as it sounded very depressing.

"But that doesn't mean you should let yourself feel bad. You need to look forward and do what you feel needs to be done. You need to hope."

After that, the dreadful feeling inside me began to dull significantly. A weight was starting to lift from my shoulder and I could take a deep sigh of relief. I pressed closer to Daugo and wrapped my arms around him, moving enough to let my face touch his chest. I could smell a bit of the sweet rain on him that reminded me of Lar'ja. I smiled a bit from discovering it. Like father, like son.

But that also reminded me of what I should do to make things right. I pulled my face back and looked up at Daugo who also did the same. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

I swallowed. "I need to speak with Lar'ja. After knowing everything, I feel that I owe him an apology for what I've done."

What I hoped for Daugo to agree without hesitation, instead, he looked down as if he felt guilty or something. When he looked back at me and spoke, it wasn't the news I was hoping for.

"I'm sorry, Anya but he's not here on Yautja Prime. After the fight between you and Lar'ja, I thought that both of you needed a break away from each other so I sent him off with a hunting party as soon as he healed."

My heart slumped a little from hearing Lar'ja had left to go hunting. I had hope that I would be able to clear some of the bad air between us but from what Daugo told me, it was not possible at the time.

"When will he be back?"

Daugo sighs and I knew that the news wasn't great. "I'm not sure. From what I've been told, the party might be gone for a least a whole season."

"A whole season?"

He nodded in response. I sighed from hearing that Lar'ja will be gone for some time. This wasn't what I hoped for and now I might have screwed this up even more when I didn't know everything. I only wished that Lar'ja had told me himself and not shut down as he had done in the past. I sighed in disappointment.

"Look. I can call them back and see if they—"

"No. That is not necessary."

My heart said no but my mind was saying that it would be foolish to do so. It will make you look desperate and feeble. Do you want everyone to mock you more for being ooman-like? I shut my thoughts up as fast as I could when I saw the look of worry in Daugo as he inched closer.

"Besides, I don't want to bother them and I need to concentrate on my Chiva. I only have a week left to prepare and get my armor and weapons done."

I spoke with conviction in my voice, showing that I meant what I said. I watched as Daugo opened his mandibles and inner mouth to say something but closes them as soon as he did. He blinks several times before nodding.

"You're right."

We remained silent between us until I felt Daugo shift a little, starting to move a little away from me but keeping his arms together. I thought he was going to leave and I had one more question to ask, which I felt was very important to everything. I spike out quickly and Daugo stops right as I asked.

"But what about the Bad Bloods?"

That's when Daugo tightened his fists together but also showed restraint, probably in some way to make sure he didn't scare me like last time. He relaxes and looks back at me.

"I didn't get much from them since I killed them before they could be interrogated. But the Leader had one last thing to say before he killed himself in which I've forgotten over the years until recently."

That got my attention and I moved closer so that I could hear him clearly. He clears his throat before speaking. "He said, 'Long live the Killer Yautja'."

I tilted my head and tightened my eyebrows together in confusion. "Killer Yautja? Is that some sort of clan?"

"Well . . . there have been legends that they were once an ancient race of Yautja that were destroyed for their practices being considered a heretic. I tried to look for everything about them but it has been so long and the fact that many considered them Bad Bloods, their entire history has been erased and now, they are no more than a myth."

"Really?"

Daugo nodded. "But I do know this . . . The Leader wore armor that I've never seen before and what made him different was that he wore a red X symbol carved into his armor. Whoever it was might be connected."

When I heard him said about a red X symbol, my mind jolted in realization. That Yautja from before . . . Qut'suak was it? He has something like that too!

Out of reaction, I grabbed tightly to Daugo's bicep and it caused him to grunt in pain for a few seconds. I gasped and rubbed the area to dull it. "I'm sorry, Daugo!"

"What was that? What's gotten into you?"

"I know someone wearing the same thing you're talking about."

Immediately, Daugo froze in his spot and his eyes widened so much that it was bigger than the dark space covering around them. "How?"

"A Yautja named Qut'suak that I found snooping around with his buddies. Hak'rouh and I confronted him but he left before I could ask any more. He might be the person we're looking for."

The shock that I saw in Daugo disappeared and was replaced with a serious tone. Not enough to look angry but certainly show that he wasn't to be messed around with. If I didn't know him as I do, I would have thought he would kill me for saying something like that.

"We don't know that yet. It's a good lead but we need hard evidence to convince the Council that he's part of the Bad Bloods, especially since there's a possibility that he might belong to a clan that doesn't exist anymore. Or so many thinks."

"So what do we do?"

He tightens his inner mouth together in concentration. "For now, all we can do is watch him carefully until we find something valuable or he leads up to what we need."

I nodded but then he moves one of his hands so that he places it on the top of my shoulder. "But you need to complete your Chiva. That is your task to focus on. For now."

I wanted to protest and said something but the scolding look he gives me to shut my mouth up in an instant. Despite what I wanted, he was the Clan Leader and he did make a point that I needed to complete my Chiva to finally be accepted as a warrior. But then, another thought suddenly enters my mind for no apparent reason and, ironically, it was the thing that Daugo said about at the healers.

Don't ever think you are inferior to anyone else. Your mother did everything she could to protect you. Even sacrificing all that she had to make sure you live your life. Never doubt your actions. You have the right to defend her.

Repeating his words, it sounded like Daugo met my mother before. She hadn't told me anything about meeting another Yautja but then again, she didn't tell me a lot until well after her death. But Daugo . . . he had something that I didn't. It nagged me so much that a headache was starting to come on that wasn't welcomed. I had enough but it wasn't going away and I finally gave in to what I wanted. I looked directly into Daugo's eyes and it certainly got his attention as he moves his head back slightly as if I startled him.

"The thing you said before . . . about my mother . . . did you know her?"

Upon hearing my words, I watched as Daugo's features changed slightly but enough that I had noticed. His eyes widened a bit in shock while his arms slump against me. But as fast as he reacted, Daugo relaxes and sighs as if in defeat or got caught in a lie. Whatever the reason, he continues on like nothing happened or that is what I thought.

"When you complete your Chiva . . . and I know you will . . . we'll talk about your mother."

His words were a confirmation that he had some connection with my mother. The only question is how he knows or how deep their relationship went. My curiosity thirsted for more but from seeing how deeply Daugo was affected, I may have pushed it too far for today. Deciding to let it go, I smiled sincerely.

"I understand."

As soon as I said it, it was like a spring of relief for him and I could tell when his body relaxes more than the other times during our conversation. He smiles in return and I decided to comfort him. After all, he did say a lot that seemed . . . personal. I moved until I laid on my side, placing my head on his lap and shifting a bit to find the right spot. Daugo doesn't protest or fight back. He remains still as I found a comfortable spot, curling my body in a fetal position.

"Thank you, Daugo. For telling the truth. And I forgive you."

I heard a purr coming from above as he scoots closer so I didn't have to stretch my neck to him. Then, one of his hands moves to the top of my head and he begins scratching my head enough to get a good scratch. It felt so amazing that I began to feel sleepy from it. My eyes began to open and close, struggling against the sleep that was coming on. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I heard a whimper from in front. I opened them and it was A'kib who was sitting there in wait. The last time I saw him ended badly and I pushed him away out of anger. I felt stupid about it now so I tried to make amends by reaching out a hand to him. At first, he looked hesitant to come forward but after moving his head closer and taking a sniff, he inches closer until my hand touched the top of his head. I rubbed it gently to show that I meant no harm and also to convey a message of apology. I felt better when he purred, closing his eyes and laying down below me.

I smiled. At least I made amends with two people that I needed to do. But not Lar'ja . . .

My smile faded by I didn't let it bother me any longer. There's nothing I can do now and it may be for the best. I closed my eyes once more, letting myself drift to sleep as the purrs from Daugo and A'kib ring in the room . . . like a sweet lullaby.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alright. Be careful when you get it out of the forge. This is the most dangerous since you can burn your skin in a matter of seconds."

"You got it."

After my talk with Daugo, I convinced myself to get out of my room and live my life out. I had a lot of things to finish for the Chiva, especially the forgery of my weapons and armor. I only had a week until the Chiva and I knew that I wouldn't have much time left to finish everything. Luckily, Arkarb took the time to teach me to make my own weapons at least. First, I had to take the raw metal he provided that I could see it was different than the others, heat it in the forge to the point that it began to look like molten lava, and then mold it into the shape that I wanted it to be. It was difficult and exhausting, taking the metal out . . . hammering it over and over . . . cooling it with water . . . and repeat until Arkarb pointed that it was ready to cool and add details.

"So Arkarb . . . What type of metal material is this? It's the most unusual."

He chuckles. "You have a good eye. It is very rare to Yautja society and not easy to obtain."

"How so?"

He doesn't answer right away as he finishes a piece of the shoulder armor for me, carefully chiseling details into it. "It's not so much as it's hard to find but rather dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. This material is from the core of a dying star and the only time you can harvest it. But you have to do it carefully or else the star can go supernova and kill you in an instant along with anyone else nearby."

"Yeah! No kidding . . . Especially if you're the one doing it."

I turned around as Xen'ork works on another piece of my armor. Arkarb decided to call in for favors from those who are my friends or . . . tolerable enough to deal with me and Xen'ork was the only one available. At first, I became worried about Xen'ork since I didn't take him for a forger like Arkarb but he did surprise me when he finished one of my leg braces with a little bit of his touch added in. I didn't mind it at all as long as it was finished before my Chiva.

"I had to scrap that stuff with my own hands. I barely made it out alive with the amount that I had with Lord Daugo. You should be lucky that we got it or else you wouldn't have your wrist gauntlets, and we wouldn't be here making your—"

He stopped abruptly when the hammer he was swinging around landed on his fingers. He roars in agony and throws it in the air, almost hitting me in the process. Arkarb growls but stops when we saw the funniest thing. Xen'ork jumps like a kangaroo, holding his hands close to his body.

"Pauk (fuck)! That pauking (fucking) hurts!"

I laughed so hard and I heard Arkarb chuckling behind. "That's what you get for saying things like that. Karma is a bitch."

"Shut up!"

Xen'ork glares at me but it only made me laugh harder. I turned my focus back on my weapon, which was the sword referenced from the prototype that Arkarb lend me with a few minor changes. The blade was longer with many carvings etched on the blunt part. The sharp side had the same jagged edge pattern except with small, elongated holes separating a few parts from the sword. I was told by Arkarb that it would make the sword strong enough to slice through prey and enemies. I made the point even sharper than the prototype and used strong leather material to wrap the grip. I nodded my head in satisfaction.

"Finished."

"Good. Let us see."

Arkarb looks in my direction along with Xen'ork, stopping their word as I lifted the sword in the air. It's larger than I expected but light as a feather. I twisted it around to look at every part of it and I felt proud of achieving such a beautiful weapon.

"I love it."

Arkarb chuckles. "You should be proud. I never saw anything quite like it and I should know."

"Of course. After all, I have the best teacher with me."

When I turned and smiled at Arkarb, I noticed he moved his face slightly away from him and that is when I saw the most hilarious thing that rivaled Xen'ork's antics and stupidity. His skin started to glow a green color, especially around his cheek area. Is he blushing? I stifled a chuckle, holding it as much as I could since I never saw a Yautja blush like that.

"Are you alright, Arkarb? You like you're blushing."

"Shut up, Xen'ork and finish what you are doing!"

Arkarb went back to 'serious' mode, glaring at him for asking something like that. Xen'ork merely chuckled in response. I swear . . . he's going to get it. I pushed that matter to the side and observed my handiwork more, swinging the sword to get a feel of it. Perfectly balanced, light, and ready to go.

"This will be great to use in the Chiva."

"Hold on, Ta'kasa."

I stopped and looked in Arkarb's direction, seeing him putting down his hammer and crossing his arms as if I was in trouble. "I know you are eager but you need to test it out first. You need to see if it needs more work before deciding it's finished."

I tilted my head in confusion. "How?"

Arkarb shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "Go hunting."

I widened my eyes a bit in surprise. "Really?"

"Really."

It seemed strange that I would question something of this matter. Any Yautja would be eager to go hunting and test out their new toys. I was no different but Daugo explicitly told me that I should wait until he had time to come with me. He had been so busy with meetings as Clan Leader that I believed I wouldn't have a chance to do it before the Chiva. I tried to ask him several times before but he remained strong with his answer. However, Arkarb did make a point that I needed to test my sword out and with less than a week left, there wasn't time to wait for Daugo. But my doubts came in the way.

"Are you sure? I was told by Daugo that I needed to wait for him."

"You really need a babysitter? You've already proven strong enough to handle yourself."

Xen'ork places the hammer down and walks to my side, patting the middle of my back hard enough to make me grunt in pain. I rubbed it and glared at him but he only smudged at my reaction.

"I know but I've never been on a hunt before and not sure how Yautjas work in that type of situation."

"Then take someone with you. I would go but I have to finish the rest of your armor."

I looked at Arkarb and noticed the disappointment in him. Although I've only seen him working on forgery, the desire for a good hunt never leaves a Yautja regardless of age. I could tell he wanted to go so badly with his mandibles tightening together in frustration but he knew what needed to be done.

"I could ask Sa'iye but haven't had the chance to talk to her after last time. I'm not sure it would be a good idea at the moment. What about you, Xen'ork?"

I turned to look up at him and a smile began to form on his face. But that disappeared in an instant when Arkarb interrupted. "Not a chance. Xen'ork is the last person you want to bring on your first hunt. You would have a better chance of getting eaten by prey."

This time, Xen'ork growls in Arkarb's direction, probably feeling insulted from that comment. "Really, Arkarb? You better watch it."

"Am I wrong?"

Arkarb didn't react and stared down on him like a teacher scolding a student for not following his directions. I watched as Xen'ork grunts in frustration and walks away, heading back to his station to finish up. I chuckled a bit but also felt disappointed since he was my last option. Great . . .

"So who should I bring with me?"

"Well . . ."

Several seconds passed as I waited for Arkarb's answer until everyone in the room turned towards the door upon hearing a familiar voice.

"I'll go with her."

Sure enough, I saw An'tar come walking in with such confidence that it would make any Yautja jealous in a way. His blue stripes glowed in the light, making him look mystique and handsome. I have to admit that at least.

"An'tar. I didn't expect you to be here at this time. I thought you were busy with work."

An'tar keeps walking, even when Arkarb asks and stops in front of me, smiling warmly at me until gazing at Arkarb. "I finished early and wanted to check on Anya but was told she was here with you."

Arkarb nods. "She's here working on her armor and weapons."

"I see. And how is it going?"

An'tar turns to me and I smiled. "Good. Finished one of the swords I wanted to make and Arkarb suggested I should go test it out on a hunt."

"One of the swords?"

I nodded. "It's going to be a set of dual swords with a little twist. I used to have knives like that in a similar way but lost them. I wanted my weapon to be the same except bigger."

He looks closer to my sword and inspects it from afar. It took only a few moments before he pulled back and nodded with a smile. "You did well."

"Thank you."

We stared at each other for a little longer than I liked. I turned to see Arkarb and Xen'ork staring intently at both of us. I moved back a bit and cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment.

"So . . . you volunteer to be my babysitter?"

An'tar chuckles, holding his stomach a bit. "I'll come but not much as a babysitter like you claim. It's a learning lesson every Young Blood needs to go through."

"True but we might get into trouble if Daugo finds out about this."

"Then I'll be responsible for anything that happens. I will protect you."

That last part he said . . . I could have sworn I heard a small purr from him but it disappears before I could hear more. His eyes glowed with such gentleness and it made me feel safe. It's like how Lar'ja looked at me before all of this. Wait . . . Why am I thinking about this?! I shook my head in frustration, hoping that thought would fall out one way or another.

"Anya. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

I answered quickly and before An'tar or anyone else could ask, I walked towards the open door and looked back at him. "Let's go."

I smiled so that An'tar didn't see what was going on with me. At first, he didn't move and inspected me for a bit until he sighs. He smiles and walks to my side. "Of course."

Before we left, I learned to the side to get a view of Arkarb. "Teacher . . . Can you start on the other sword for me before I get back? I'll finish up later."

Arkarb nods. "Of course."

"And make sure that Xen'ork doesn't mess anything up with the armor."

The reaction from both of them was epic. Xen'ork's eyes widened in shock with his mandibles and inner mouth wide open. Arkarb sees this and holds in a laugh but I could tell it was difficult. All he could do was a nod in my direction and I smiled in approval. I turn my attention back to An'tar, who looked like he was about to burst out in laughter.

He moves out of the way and holds his hand out to the door. "After you."

I chuckled and took his invitation, walking through the door with An'tar following behind. I hoped that this first hunt would distract me from other things.

I hope . . .

Hi Readers!

What a bitter tale Daugo has given us. Losing his son and lifemate like that, followed by Lar'ja going through all the isolation and feeling resentful of his father and anyone else close to him. I can assure you that Nexus will have more details on this important and tragic part of Daugo's life. Also, will Daugo finally keep his promise and tell Anya about him and her mother? Oh boy . . .

But one thing's for sure: The Leader of the Bad Blood has a possible connection to everything that Anya doesn't know yet and that they may belong to an ancient race known as the Killer Yautja. Are they the masterminds that work beyond the shadows? And is this 'Qut'suak' the one plotting everything?

Aside from that, there might be a slight interest from An'tar towards Anya that may go even further but who knows? It might get very interesting ;)

More questions will be answered when Chapter 16 comes next week (Monday)!

P.S. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. And of course, I may have found an artist (from Anime Expo, which was awesome) that can do some drawings for me and I hope you get to see them all, including Anya's armor that I hope all of you will like.

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	16. First Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 16: First Hunt

 

After getting through the maze of markets and buildings that never seem to annoy the fuck out of me, An'tar and I made it out into the open section that separated the city from the rest of the planet's hazardous terrains. And I mean 'hazardous' considering the Yautjas are built to fight and survive during hunts for good reason. Plus, I was still a novice in understanding Yautja Prime since I only hang out in the city protected by warriors and such. We did make a pit stop to my room since I wanted to bring A'kib with me. I haven't had much time to bond with him since my arrival on Yautja Prime, dealing with a whole bunch of shit on top of familiarizing myself with a new world. I need to spend some time with him. An'tar seemed happy to have A'kib around and I thanked him for letting him come.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm thinking it's best to go into the jungle for suitable prey. I know the one that is similar to kainde amedha that you will face in your Chiva."

"I see. Not to bother but can you tell me more of the kainde amedha?"

An'tar looks down from his side and nods with a small smile. "Of course and it's no trouble at all."

Without warning, A'kib jumps between up to get a lick on my face. The slimy saliva spreads over the side of my cheek and I wipe it off in disgust with the back of my hand, wiping the rest on my loincloth when I couldn't find anywhere else that was better.

"A'kib! You bad boy!"

All he did was jump once more to try it again but I was prepared. Before he could open his mouth, I pushed my hand on the base of his neck and he trips a little when he didn't land well. He barks at me and I could see that he was frustrated, growling a bit. I merely laughed from the face he made and patted his head.

"I'm sorry, A'kib. I'll play with you later when we're done."

The frustration in his face disappears as he opens his mouth in a wide smile to show his sharp, white teeth and his tongue that hung to one side like a drape. I chuckled as I watched him sprint off in front of us but stopped once in a while to check on us. I nod each time he did and he would take off like an excited child going out for the first time.

"There's no doubt he likes you a lot."

I chuckled. "Yes, he does."

I looked up to An'tar and he nods in response. "As you were saying?"

His eyes perked up, remembering what we were talking about. "Oh yes. About the kainde amedha . . . they are the most formidable prey to hunt and our greatest enemy."

"Sounds dangerous. I mean . . . I should know that by now."

He smiles, going back to the topic. "We use them to test our Young Bloods and see if they are worthy to become Blooded like one of us. Like a 'coming of age' sort of thing."

"Except that you can become dinner if not too careful."

An'tar laughs softly into the air, stretching his mandibles out before bringing his face back to me. "You're right about that. But not all Young Bloods make it and for good reason. They are hard to kill, given that they are strong and swift with a whole array of arsenal they naturally have. Their tail is barbed with a sharp point that can pierce even the hardest of Yautja armor except maybe yours and the fact that they have inner jaws that can extend farther than its main one. But the worst is when you kill them. Their blood is very acidic and if a Young Blood is not careful, it can burn through skin and bones, effectively killing whoever slew them. But there's more.

A chill crawled up from the bottom of my spine and made its way to the base of my neck. I remembered all too well how they use their inner jaws to kill their targets. The soldiers screaming from a distance before the kainde amedha burst their skulls wide open, spilling their brains out. The flashback to when I stabbed my knives into the back of one, seeing their blood burn through metal like it was made of butter.

"But there's more."

"More?"

When I asked, An'tar close his mouth shut and looks away for a moment. He's hiding something from me.

"What's more, An'tar?"

I reached out once more but An'tar turns back to me so quickly that I flinched, pulling my hand back quickly. "I think it's best to let Daugo explain that to you."

A little bit of anger started to rise inside me from the frustration of not knowing. My curiosity hungered for more but I decided to not go further into that subject when the look that An'tar said told me to not say anymore. I took a breath to calm myself, changing the subject to ask something that I didn't get a chance to ask to Daugo or anyone else but hopeful An'tar would fill me in.

"But what is so bad about the planet Yau'du? If it's the same, then why did everyone react as if the apocalypse came?"

In an instant, An'tar's demeanor changes from calm and collected to nervous and concern. It was so sudden that I thought I said something I shouldn't have. What's so bad about it? Nervously as to not startle him from my previous experience with Daugo, I reached out slowly and let my hand rest gently on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong? Did I offend you?"

Upon hearing my voice, An'tar turned back to me and looking as if he did something wrong now. It was quite confusing for me. "No, you haven't. It's just I thought that Daugo informed you by now."

I shook my head in disappointment. "No . . . Stuff happened that . . . diverted the subject away from focus."

An'tar nods his head. "I see. The plant you're going on is one that most Young Bloods fear unless they're confident enough to take the challenge."

He looks back to check on me and I nodded for him to keep ongoing. I was curious to know but at the same time, feared for the worst.

"That planet has a history of low success rate. Every time a hunting party goes there, many disappear without a trace. We've tried to find them but we gave up after a season has passed. It's most likely that they were killed off by the kainde amedha but it's unusual to not know where they are since they carried trackers on them. Ever since, that planet has been deemed dangerous and is only used to test Young Bloods that are the best of the best, having the highest chances of success."

But then, An'tar looks back to me and smiles. "Despite what everyone thinks, I know you are one of the best."

My eyes widened in surprise from the compliment he gave me. I chuckled, placing my fist over my mouth to contain it. When I finished, I looked back at him and noticed something that caught my attention. His eyes stare intently into mine while his mouth and mandibles twisted to form a small smile but that wasn't what stopped me from walking. It was like he was studying me but not like any Yautja would when tracking prey. I stopped walking in an instant.

"Are you okay?"

He tilts his head a little. "I like that noise you make. What was that?"

I tightened my eyebrows in confusion. "You mean when I chuckled?"

He pointed his finger at me. "Is that what you call it? It sounds happy."

Involuntarily, I chuckled again. "It is. When something is funny or joyful, oomans chuckle to show that they like it."

"It's a pretty sound."

I smiled as he did the same but my own disappeared when my fucking memories had to butt in again when I didn't want them. It was becoming quite annoying but I had no control over them as I could faintly see it playing out inside me.

Why do you keep making that noise?

You mean chuckling? Cause you're funny.

You're doing that noise again. It's annoying.

I closed my eyes tightly to mentally block Lar'ja's voice out of my head. Ever since I found out that he left and not coming back for some time, I tried to tell myself that I got a fresh break from all the drama that ensured a while ago. I used the excuse that I needed to focus on my Chiva and it did wonders for some time but it eventually lost its charm. But deep inside, I missed his voice and the smell of fresh spring rain that accompanied him. Stop that!

I gripped my fists tightly, hoping that some pain would snap me out of it. A more effective way came sooner when I felt a strong grip on me.

"Anya."

I heard An'tar's voice and I was brought back to reality, looking to see him very concerned for me. My heart raced in my chest from the embarrassment. I did it again . . .

"What's wrong?"

"Look at your hands."

Confused, I moved my gaze while I lifted my hands up and gasped when I saw they had changed to that of a Yautja. What the pauk (fuck)?! Why now? I pulled away from An'tar and walked to the nearest tree to lean on, facing my back towards him so he wouldn't see. I concentrated on my hands, focusing all that I could to change them back. It took almost all my mental strength to return them back to somewhat 'normal' as the green Yautja skin and claws morphed back to short nails and tan color ooman skin.

"Are you alright, Anya?"

Knowing that they returned back, I waved a hand out to the side so he could see but it took a while before I turned around due to calming myself down to a normal heart rate and calm breathing.

"I'm okay now."

I turned around and took a second to straighten my clothes before I walked back to him. An'tar remained as still as a statue and I noticed A'kib came to his side some time ago, also looking concern as An'tar. I smiled for reassurance.

"Seriously. Everything is under control."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should—"

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

I hoped that An'tar would let it go and we can head out to our hunt but he didn't respond and only stared at me when I stopped in front of him. He still looked concern but a spark of curiosity could be seen in the middle of his eyes where his pupils resided. I didn't want him to know what had happened and to be honest, I couldn't answer that myself. I was just as confused as a stranger. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook it gently.

"We're all good. Besides, I want to get some practice. Come on."

I didn't give An'tar a chance to say anymore as I walked deeper into the jungle and passed the treeline. I ran so fast that An'tar had to roar, telling me to slow down and wait for him with A'kib pouncing to get to me. I had to apologize when An'tar started to hassle me on not taking off like that but I was glad that he didn't bring up the last topic. I wasn't sure if it was because he respected my personal space or that he knew that I wasn't going to give him an answer right away. It was one of the many traits that I've learned about him. He never pushed anyone to the breaking point and would rather wait patiently . . . very un-Yautja like or at least from what I've seen. He acts more like a gentleman, especially when he's around me and I wondered from time to time why he was like that.

Pushing that aside, all three of us walked a little further in the jungle, moving through vines that draped like curtains over branches while carefully placing our feet so that none of us would fall from the slippery ground created by some kind of 'thing' that reminded me of moss. It wasn't until a little further that An'tar stops abruptly, lifting a fist into the air as a signal to stop.

"We're here."

No sooner did he spoke that A'kib starts stalking from my side, entirely focused on something in front of us. I looked as well and saw a figure slowly moving across, pushing through bushes and vines that swayed from the contact. A'kib growls low in warning, baring his fangs in warning as I watched. I glanced back when more rustling could be heard and all of us remained as still as possible. I inched carefully to An'tar's side, looking down at my feet to ensure I didn't trip and cause a disturbance.

"What is it?"

I whispered softly but An'tar doesn't move and keeps an eye on the moving figure until the rustling noise stops and the jungle becomes quiet once more. A'kib doesn't relent from his position but An'tar relaxes a bit and turns to me.

"It's the prey we are looking for. A Gor'dora."

"Gor'dora?"

He nods. "It's a serpent that lives in these parts. Not as dangerous as a kainde amedha but they fight similar to them. Come on . . . Let's track them."

An'tar moves closer to where the figure was moving before and I followed suit with A'kib in tow who has relaxed but stayed alert as I could tell with his head scanning every few minutes along with his dreadlocks standing up when he heard the faintest of noises. I watched as An'tar reaches to pull some of the vines away from where he wanted to look and it revealed an enormous footprint that was nothing I ever saw before. From my judgment, it was about three times larger than my own hand in the shape of a T-Rex but from the scraps coming from the edges where the fingers would stop, its claws must be about three inches in length. That thing must be massive to create something like this!

An'tar reaches down and gently scraps the pad where the footprint and the rest of the ground meet. He brings it back up and opens his mandibles to take a whiff. It wasn't like the same way I would where I inhale through my nostrils. Yautjas have to open their mandibles and inner mouth to get the smell. It was like 'tasting' the air or so I was told when I asked Daugo out of curiosity, making fun of his lack of a nose while he did the same and said that I looked like a Bu'lo'go in which I found out later it was a creature from the planet Fi'teria who had an elephant-like nose.

"We're getting close. Stay with me."

"Yes." I looked at A'kib. "Stay quiet, boy."

He whimpers and turns back to look at the direction the Gor'dora went. Both An'tar and I crouched low to the ground, keeping our feet light and avoiding sticks and rocks that would create an alarm for the prey to hear. I kept looking down at the footprints that were leading deeper into the jungle until my head rammed into something solid as stone. From the force, my body was starting to fall backward and my breath hitched in my throat when I couldn't stop it. Good pauking (fucking) job . . .

But then, I saw An'tar reaches out for me, grabbing onto my hand and holding me so I could stabilize myself. I shivered at his touch but not in a bad way. His hand was massive compared to mine, almost twice the size but unexpectedly warm to the touch and surprisingly . . . felt smooth. I stared at our hands until I had the courage to look back at him. When I did, my eyes widened as his reaction. He was staring down almost in awe at our hands that were intertwined but he didn't move. I feared that something was wrong or that he didn't like what was going on despite not seeing any negative emotions on him.

"An'tar?"

That snapped him out of it and he lifts his eyes to me with the same awe expression that lasted only for a few seconds. He lets go of my hand and slowly steps back.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to do that to you. Please forgive me."

I smiled, moving my hand from his grip, allowing it to pat the back of his hand. "Don't be. Thank you."

His reaction changes in an instant. His eyes relax into a gentle expression while his mandibles spread a bit to allow his inner mouth to change into a smile. I suppressed a chuckle. I'll never get used to Yautjas smiling like that. It doesn't look well.

An'tar cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. "But on a serious note, why did you stop?"

His eyes widened a bit in realization. "Oh, right. I think I spotted our target." He points into a small opening within a wall made up of vines. "Right over there."

I looked into the direction and confirmed that he was on the mark, seeing the same footprints leading through the vines. Both of us looked at each other and nodded, making our way to the edge of it. A'kib stayed close to my side but I motioned him to stay behind in case he got excited and scare off the Gor'dora before we had the chance. He whimpers but walks back a few feet and lays down, putting his head to the ground in disappointment. I told him that I would give him a treat and he perked up a bit. I smiled and stayed by An'tar's side as we moved aside the vines until we got a good look at what was in front of us.

There was a small clearing surrounded by trees with a small pond in the middle while we sat on top of the embankment that bordered it. A ton of insects flew everywhere and I was glad I wasn't one of those people who were scared of bugs. This would be a nightmare for them. My eyes scanned through but stopped in shock when I saw the Gor'dora for the first time.

This creature looked like a serpent in general but upon a closer examination, this thing was about the size of a small truck if I calculated right. It has four legs that had barb-like claws that look sharp enough to pierce into anything like butter. Its tail was almost as long as its body with the tip of it looking like an arrowhead. When I looked at the head, its eyes were totally black that I couldn't see anything other than a void. For some reason, it terrified me to not be able to see the eyes at all.

We watched as the Gor'dora walks slowly to the edge of the pond and opens its mouth to drink. It scared me a bit when its jaw started to protrude out, baring its needle-like teeth as it lowered to take the first sip using its split tongue. Shivers started to raise the hair on my arms just watching this. I'm definitely not on Earth anymore.

"Is that . . . the Gor'dora?"

An'tar nods. "That's it. And you'll be the one to kill it. It's got a thick hide so you need to hit it hard. Avoid its tail and mouth as well. That is where it will be the most dangerous. From this point, I won't intervene until you killed it."

Hearing his words clearly, I swallowed nervously since I knew I was on my own from this point. I closed my eyes and kept thinking about how many of the Yautjas treated me poorly along with the memories of my past with Stargazer. The torture . . . the pain . . . the death of my mother . . . my friends back on Earth . . . They were the reason why I'm here.

I need to do this. For their sake . . . and mine.

The initial shock started to wear off and my mind begins to prepare for the hunt. You can do this, Anya. Don't be a scaredy-cat. I took a deep breath, glancing back at An'tar one more time as he nods in approval. With that, I started to make my move.

Slowly, I made my way down the embankment that surrounded the clearing, making sure I didn't slip since the ground was breaking off like sand. I felt relieved when I reached the bottom with the Gor'dora still not noticing me stalking towards it as I crouched down. As I got closer, I reached behind and grabbed the hilt of my sword that was tied to my back since I didn't make a scabbard for it yet. I kept my sight on the Gor'dora for any sudden movements on its part as I pulled out the sword until I had it on my side.

The tension was so high that I could hear every bit of sound around me along with my heartbeat. I swore that anyone could have heard it easily. I was only a few feet away, bending my arm so that the tip of the sword was aimed at the base of the neck. I remembered Daugo telling me that it's the best area to kill your opponent or prey since it kills instantly. I pulled the sword back, ready to plunge it down but I made a big mistake.

As I readied myself, my foot slips on a rock when I placed it back down. The Gor'dora quickly moves its sights directly to me and hissed with anger. Reacting as quickly as I could, I threw the sword towards its neck. But the Gor'dora sees this and swipes its claw too close at me and the sword's tip missed, going through the Gor'dora's shoulder instead. Its piercing scream sent a sharp pain through my ears but I didn't have time to recover as it thrashed around its tail. It hits me on my hip and sends me into the air. I held on to the sword with all my might as it releases from the Gor'dora. My body hits the ground hard as I skidded across until I came to a stop. I groaned from the multiple scratches I received and forced myself back on my feet.

I shook my head and glared at the Gor'dora, shaking its head in pain but directs its fury back at me. It hisses again and opens its jaw once more, showing me how wide its mouth actually is in a show of intimidation. I growled back at it. Not a chance, you motherfucker.

It had enough of me and raced towards me with lightning speed. I stayed calm and focused, waiting for the right opportunity to dodge and it came when the Gor'dora lunges into the air with its teeth and claws out. At the last moment, I rolled to the side and avoided its attack, which sends it tumbling across the ground. I turned quickly and saw my opportunity when it struggled to get up on its feet. Now's my chance!

I rushed towards it with all of my might and slammed my feet onto its back, causing it to screech once more. Without hesitation, I wrapped both of my hands on the hilt of the sword and raised it high into the air. I smirked in satisfaction.

You're mine.

But I was overconfident and didn't realize that the Gor'dora had one final trick up its sleeve. Before I knew it, a searing pain stretched over my shoulder and crawled down my arm. I screamed in agony and almost lost my grip on the sword. I looked to my shoulder and saw that the Gor'dora's tail had gone through my shoulder with the tip of it sticking out of me. My green neon blood starts oozing from the edges and falls onto the ground. I seethed and glanced at the Gor'dora and saw something that changed my mood entirely Although the pain was still there, the look that I saw in the Gor'dora's eyes only brought anger inside of me. The Gor'dora looked at me as if it had already won and I was completely enraged by it. You're not going to get the best of me!

The serpent saw me moving my sword in position for a kill and twists a little so it could get one of its hands-free, ready to get in a swipe on me. Unable to pull away from it, I positioned myself so at least half of my sword could block it but I wasn't too confident that I was coming out of this attack unscathed.

Then all of a sudden, the Gor'dora roars in agony as I saw its hand being yanked the other way by A'kib who had a firm bite on it. He kept yanking hard every time he moves forward, only to pull it back with such force that I heard some bones breaking. It made the Gor'dora more mad as it snapped toward A'kib whenever he got near but A'kib didn't relent. His focus was entirely on his target and is the serpent but it gave me the opportunity to finish this.

Without hesitation, I plunged the sword down on its neck, piercing its tough hide as purple blood began to spray all over my face. I felt the warm droplets hit my cheek, eyes, and mouth but I kept my glare on the Gor'dora as it started to twitch and made one last death rattle until its body slumps and never moves again.

I stayed tense even after I knew it was dead in fear that it might come back to life and strike again. I struggled to get a deep breath due to the pain in my shoulder and it didn't help when the Gor'dora died as the tail became dead weight and almost took me down with it. I let go of the sword and was about to reach forward when I felt a hand grab my wrist, realizing that it was An'tar when I quickly turned to see.

"Don't move, Anya. I'll get it out for you."

He sounded concern but serious as he reached over to my shoulder to grad on the tail while he took his knife out and cut the other end off so I was free from the dead weight it provided. I kept my focus on A'kib who was pacing back and forth, whimpering as he watched. An'tar grips the tail and glances at me to see if I was okay. I nodded and closed my eyes tightly when he yanked the tail free of me in one swift move. I gasped in pain as An'tar threw the tail part onto the ground and started assessing the wound. I pushed his hand gently away.

"I'm fine, An'tar. Everything's alright."

Before he could stop me, I got onto my feet but wobbled a bit from the pain that was still there. I ignored it and started walking off, seeing a nice spot to sit down for a minute but I didn't get the chance when An'tar comes to my side and stops me, using his hand as a blockage.

"You're not alright. We need to take care of your injury."

"I told you everything's alright. It will heal on its own."

"What do you mean it will—"

He stops mid-sentence when he looks down on my shoulder. I took a glance as well, seeing the wound began to close from each side until it was no more and leaving a few traces of my blood. An'tar froze in shock and slowly reached out to touch it, most likely trying to convince himself that he actually saw my would close. His skin glides across and it actually helped with relieving some of the pain that was still there. After a while, he pulls away and looks back at me, still with the shocked expression as before.

I smiled. "See? I'm all good now."

"But . . . how?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know myself exactly. But I told you I was okay so don't—"

He didn't give me a chance to finish as he wraps his arms around my body, avoiding my shoulders as he pulled my body onto his. My eyes widened in surprise and shock at the sudden movement from An'tar's part. My face presses into the crook of his neck while my hands open to the side, not knowing what to do with them. I stuttered when I asked him.

"An'tar . . .what are . . . you doing?"

"I'm glad you're alright. You had me worried for a moment but I knew you would pull through."

My mind went blank afterward. Are you dreaming right now? Seriously? As I was contemplating what was going on, I felt a vibration from An'tar and before I knew it, he began to purr in an almost loving way. Right at that moment, my heart began to pump faster while my breathing began to race. I didn't know what to do or how to react but it actually felt good . . . and warm. I closed my eyes for a bit, enjoying this peaceful moment as I began to remember the good times back on Earth. But then, An'tar begins to pull away as I did the same. Our eyes made contact with each other and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his eyes. It was gold in color but they shined in brilliance as he looks deeply into my blue ones. Somehow, it was unnerving since it was like he could see into my soul but I couldn't look away. I don't know . . . I . . .

But then, I watched as An'tar's face starts to come closer to my own. My eyes widened to the max. Is he . . .? Sure enough, he closes his eyes while spreading his mandibles open to allow his inner mouth to come out. I was freaking out inside, knowing that he was moving to give me a kiss. When I thought that I would move away, my body moved on its own as I began to lean my face to meet his. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into my own instincts. I mean . . . He's been so kind and sweet. Always tells the truth and shows his affection for me. He's good . . . Why not?

My face draws closer to him and I could feel his breath starting to blow onto my skin, sending shivers down my spine and soon the tip of his mandibles began to scrap gently over my cheeks, sending my heart into a frenzied pace. But just as I was about to press my lips onto his inner mouth, a voice calls out that didn't belong to him.

Anya . . .

I froze. What was that?

It definitely wasn't An'tar's voice. It sounded too heavy in tone, not to mention that it had a hint of sadness to it. Confused, I opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness all around me with no one in sight except for a figure standing a few feet in front of me. It took me a second to realize who it was and I gasped.

"Lar'ja?"

There was no mistake. It was him standing in all of his glory with the golden striped armor that I remembered so long ago. That sweet spring rain once again envelops my senses, causing me to close my eyes and moaned in pleasure. He still has such an effect on me. But why is this happening?

I opened my eyes and looked into his golden eyes but saw that they were filled with sadness. In fact, his whole facial expression was full of it with his mandibles slacking down, almost like they're dangling off of him. I glanced back to his eyes and the bright light in them was gone and the golden color has lost its luster. It started to break my heart and deep inside, I felt like it was my fault that he was like this.

But as I was contemplating, Lar'ja starts to turn around and walk off into the darkness. I started to panic.

"Wait!"

But there was nothing I could do as my vision was lost. I opened my eyes and realized that only a second had passed as I saw An'tar still inching closer with his mouth open for a kiss. I shook my head in disbelief.

You can't do this. You can't do this. You can't do this!

Without a second sooner, I pushed An'tar away and took a few steps away from him. I didn't dare to look at him, knowing he was stunned by what I just did. I cursed at myself, feeling so foolish for acting like this. For thinking about Lar'ja at this moment and going in and out of reality. It was starting to frustrate me.

"Anya? Did I do something wrong?"

An'tar calls to me in concern and I needed to answer him or else this situation might get worse than it already is. I sighed and turned to see him but making sure I didn't make direct eye contact with him.

"No, it's not you. I'm just tired of everything. I think we need to head back now."

I waited for An'tar's response, seeing him contemplate what just happened. In the end, he sighs and nods to me.

"You're right. Let me get your kill."

He turns to head in the direction to where the Gor'dora carcass. I didn't want to bother him with that after everything I've done. I felt so embarrassed.

"Don't do that. I can take it myself."

I rushed to stop him but An'tar turns to me with a small, sincere smile on his face like he really wanted to do this.

"It's the least I can do for you."

An'tar bends down to reach for my sword that was still embedded in the serpent and pulls it out, taking a look at it for any damage. I took a look from a distance and can see it was still strong and sharp. That's good. At least its been tested . . . and passed. He holds it in one hand while he uses the other to grab the carcass and throw it over his back, adjusting so that it was secure on him. After that, he looks back to me with the smile still on his face and I wondered if he was only doing that to make me feel better.

"You did very well today. Let's just hope that we can sneak back into the city without Lord Daugo finding out."

He chuckles a bit and the sound of it was so inviting that I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"With our luck, he'll find out and kill you while scolding me during it."

Both of us laughed at that moment and it felt good to have back some sense of familiarity between us. A little bit of peace after a weird and tiring situation. A'kib comes to my side and barks cheerfully at me, nuzzling his face into my thigh. I smiled and patted his head, looking back at An'tar as he glanced at me with a smile.

"Let's get back."

"Alright. Let's go."

With that, all of us started walking back to the city while joking about Daugo's reaction when or if he finds out. I think that we were using humor to forget about the recent incident between us. It did the charm of making me forget some of it but the fact remains that I couldn't forget that moment when I saw Lar'ja out of nowhere.

I couldn't get him out of my head, even during the tensest experiences and he was probably far off in the universe for all I knew. During the walk back home, I tried to think of anything else but Lar'ja like my Chiva that was only a few days away . . . getting my armor and weapons ready . . . and mentally preparing myself for the battle of my life. But a small thought kept poking through and I couldn't help but admit that some part of me wanted to see him again, even after all the drama between us.

And I feared that this was only the beginning.

Hi Readers!

What a tense chapter filled with so much emotion that I almost lost myself in writing this one. I apologize for the scrambling of words if anyone notices it but of course, this chapter was raw for me.

As for Anya, she's in a deep spot as she tries to juggle with trying to move on and think about more important things but at the same time, she yearns for Lar'ja despite everything that has happened. I do feel bad for An'tar as he's trying to give her affection and hoping to get back some in return. I'm sure he's frustrated inside with Anya acting cold when it comes to romance with him. Will Anya ever accept him?

In fact, what do you all think about Anya and An'tar? Hey would make a cute couple but who knows? Won't give out any secrets so you can all go boohoo all the way but I won't torture you for long . . . Maybe . . . Lol. :D

Also, what will become of her when her Chiva finally arrives with everything spiraling out of control? Will she be able to keep herself under control including her Yautja powers that are acting out on their own? Will she make it out alive?

Find out when Chapter 17 comes next week! Time for the Hunt! :)

 

Also, a new chapter for Nexus will be posted tomorrow so more reading is to come. I apologize for the delay :(

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	17. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 17: Coming Together

 

As I guessed, Daugo caught us red-handed when An'tar, A'kib, and I came back and just as we were about to enter the Dark Blade Clan building. In front of everyone, he started to scold me for not obeying his orders not to go hunting without him. All I could do was stand there and take it, keeping my eyes focused on An'tar for moral support. He smiled but I knew he was partially doing that because he wasn't going to get killed like I thought he would be. In the end, I apologized to Daugo and it calmed him down a little, even more so when I showed him the Gor'dora carcass. I could sense he was a bit proud of me for taking it down but went back to scolding after seeing my blood all over my shoulder. I had no choice but to describe what happened and he flipped out but toward An'tar this time. It was hilarious to watch An'tar lower his head down despite having a higher rank than Daugo and looking miserable. It was a funny moment and I would never forget it.

When all that was over, all of us made it to my room but An'tar has to leave to take care of his duties. He drops the carcass and says farewell to Daugo and I but instead of the bow that he offers to Daugo, he grand my hand and rubs it in a gentle manner before leaving. Another awkward moment to deal with when Daugo asked if anything else happened during the hunt. I would have told him everything but what occurred between me and An'tar . . . I wasn't sure how to process it myself so I merely explained that he was worried for me and nothing else. I could tell that Daugo could see right through me but said nothing and decided to leave it alone to which I'm glad.

The rest of the week passes in a blink of an eye. During that time, I mostly trained to perfect some techniques like dodging and counter attacks using a dummy that I asked Arkarb for when I checked on the process of my armor. He told me that the armor would be done before the Chiva but I started to bug him a lot when it got closer, almost to the point that I made him snap in frustration. I apologized as well as he did and we continued on like any other day.

The day of my Chiva finally came and I took the time to meditate in my room to ease the anxiety inside me with A'kib chewing on a bone from the leftovers that I had at the society building with Xen'ork. It was nice to hear his stories of hunts he's been on along with his Chiva. Very informative at least. However, I had to stop him when he started rambling on about his time with Lar'ja when they were Young Bloods. I wasn't in the right place to talk about it and Xen'ork apologized for it. I understood that he didn't mean it but he wondered if I'll ever get over with. I didn't give him an answer as I decided to turn in for the day. We both said our farewells since I wouldn't be able to see him until after my Chiva with all the preparations he had to do for it. It was funny to see him pull a pouty face and I laughed so hard that day. He only growled in frustration and took off before I could say anything else.

After finishing with the meditation, I decided to gaze at the wall that held the skull of the Gor'dora in the center. My first trophy . . . Daugo has taught me how to remove the skull from the carcass, clean it, and add preservatives so it didn't age over time. I didn't like it at first but after finishing the rest of the process with Daugo's guidance, it was alright.

As I grazed the tips of my fingers over its surface, I heard a knock on the door and I turn to call out. "Come in."

I make my way out of the trophy room and into the open area near the exit, seeing Daugo walking in but carrying something in his hands, making me confused and even more when I saw Arkarb behind him. It looked like a metal box adorned with Yautja symbols all over the rims. I didn't expect him to bring anything.

"Hi, Daugo. What's that?"

I pointed at the box and Daugo follows where my finger stops. Once he realized it, he looks back up with a smile that only made me more confused.

"It's your armor. It's finally finished."

"And we thought we would bring it to you to try it on."

Arkarb moves to the side and that's when I noticed he was also carrying a metal box but much wider in length that Daugo's. He goes to the large, spacious table that sat near the wall, requested by me to use for practicing my forgery and upgrade my own weapons in the future but since I've been too busy, it has barely been used. Curious, I walked over to the side while Daugo places the other box next to Arkarb's and both start opening them. I had to surprise a giggle when I saw their faces shine with delight, like little kids getting to open their presents on Christmas Day after waiting for almost a year. Arkarb was the first to open his and I gasped at what it contained inside. He pulls it out and I realized that it was the swords that I waited to see for so long even though it was only a week.

The design of the swords remained the same except I noticed small designs etched at the edge of the blade that were Yautja symbols. A chain connected the sword together but only long enough that it didn't drag all around when I carried them. Arkarb thought it strange that I would keep two weapons together like this but I explained that it has some advantages, similar to my dual knives I had so long ago.

"I hope you like the extra carvings I put on it. I also made holsters that go on your back and the chain is magnetic and has an extension so it will stick to your armor without trouble along with changing length as you please."

Arkarb holds the swords in his hands and moves them in front of me. My eyes full of wonder, I reached to grab one hilt in each hand and lifted them into the air. They look wonderful. I backed up a bit to twist each one around to get a feel for them, sighing with satisfaction. I looked back at Daugo and Arkarb and smiled.

"I love it. Thank you."

Both of them smiled. "Oh. And one more thing. I modified the metal a little so that it will expand and contract with your body's shape since you can transform into a Yautja. That way you don't have to keep changing clothes like before."

"Oh. Thank the pauking (fucking) stars for you."

All of laughed hard at that moment but I was really glad that I didn't need to swipe more clothes in case I did transform and I had a high chance of doing so when I'm in the Chiva. After recovering from laughing so hard, I placed the swords back into the box. I glanced across the table to see the other metal box next to me. Curious, my hands grazed the surface until I felt the latch and unhooked it. Then I moved my fingertips to push into the small indent and with a little lift, the top of the box came open. My eyes widened in awe and my lower jaw dropped a little.

Inside, my chest armor was revealed first and it was very impressive despite only seeing the front of it. It was molded to line my body exactly as if it were another layer of skin. The designs consisted of silver swirls that covered the sides from top to bottom. Magnificent.

"The rest of your armor is inside the box as well. Xen'ork wanted to come but he had to help with the preparation for the Chiva."

I chuckled when Daugo said that in a funny tone, probably amused at the predicament. "I'm sure he's annoyed with the boring work."

I heard Arkarb snort. "He's already been on his Chiva. It's time he did some actual work."

I laughed hard at thinking of Xen'ork grunting and growling at every little task he was told to do. But then, another knock was heard from the door but I wasn't expecting anyone else. It wasn't until I saw only smiles on Daugo's and Arkarb's faces that I knew this was their idea.

"She's finally arrived."

"Who's arrived?"

I watched as Daugo walks towards the door and opens it, letting someone else come in and noticed giving something to him. It didn't take long for me to see that it was Sa'iye who came. I haven't seen her in a while. I noticed she was wearing glamorous armor that I've seen other female Yautjas wear. Her chest was barely covered with a metal bra with the exception that it stretched to cover her shoulders while she wore a simple leather loincloth. Leg braces covered her thighs while she had wrist gauntlets on her arms. Several daggers dangled from her belt and the sight would make others think twice about attacking her. She had a mask hanging from her belt also and a spear cane be seen attached to her was simple in design but it made her look like no one should mess with her.

She looked . . . amazing to my standards.

But as she came closer, the air around her was different. Instead of the usual, confident stride, she walked as if being cautious and uneasy. I looked into her eyes and it sent a shock within my bones when I could see she wasn't herself. But then again, I haven't seen her since the fight with Lar'ja and we didn't exactly go off on good terms. I remembered yelling at her and requested not to speak with her when I was healing my hand. No doubt she might be angry at me but not showing it right now.

I swallowed and decided to say something first when the silence in the room became too much to bear since Daugo and Arkarb stood there, unsure of what was going to transpire in front of them.

"Hi, Sa'iye. It's . . . nice to see you again."

She didn't answer me and that only made me feel worse. I stuttered, trying to find something else to say but coming up with nothing. Just say it and be done with it! I took a deep breath and decided to pour everything out of me, hoping that Sa'iye might understand as I lowered my gaze to the ground.

"Look . . . I know that the last time, we didn't end it well between us. I was angry and wasn't in the right mind. But it was wrong of me to lash it out at you when you've been there for me . . . regardless if I was a hybrid or not. I'm . . . really sorry and—"

All of a sudden, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, making my body jump in shock. I had to twist my neck so I can see it was Sa'iye surprisingly, holding me just tight enough to give a good squeeze. My mind was trying to process all of this. Why is she doing this? I thought that . . . she . . .

"It's alright, Anya. I'm not angry with you."

Again, I stuttered. "But . . . I thought you were . . . after disrespecting you like that."

She shook her head against the side of my head, letting her lower mandible rub against my cheek. "I understand. You were dealing with something personal and didn't mean to lash out. I was worried that you didn't see me as a friend anymore since you never called for me in a while."

Hearing her words were full of sincerity, my body began to relax. "Being my friend will never change. You've done so much for me and I thank you very much."

I heard her chuckle. "Same here."

I chuckled as well and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace, closing my eyes as well. I was worrying all of that for nothing. It was a great moment and I was glad that I still had a friend in Sa'iye . . . one of the only Yautjas that have been by my side since the beginning.

But as I opened my eyes, I've forgotten that Daugo and Arkarb were still in the room, staring at us with fascination or at least for Arkarb. Daugo merely smiled but looked a little surprised as well. My eyes widened in embarrassment. This . . . is awkward. I coughed while pulling away from Sa'iye and shifted away from her a little but I could feel the burning of my cheeks growing stronger.

Arkarb, after washing off the initial shock of seeing a scene like this, rubs his chin between his fingers. "That was . . . interesting."

Sa'iye was the first to respond, swaying her hips to the side and crossing her arms while smirking at him. "Disgusting, old man. I thought you had enough of it a few seasons ago."

Arkarb's eyes and mandibles widen in shock but he turns his face to the side to block our view but I saw a glimpse of a green blush coming on. I giggled in delight. Sa'iye still got it.

"So are you both in good terms now?"

Daugo steps up towards us with another box in his hands that I assumed was when Sa'iye gave it to him at the door. Both Sa'iye and I glanced at each other and turn back around with smiles on faces. "Everything's good."

He smiles. "Good. Now, let's not waste any more time. We need to get your armor on before the Chiva starts."

"Hold just a second."

All of us, including Arkarb turn towards Sa'iye who had swiftly moved in front of Daugo without anyone noticing her. I had to admit that she was quick and I also should have known better after sparring with her a couple of times. Before Daugo could react, Sa'iye grabs onto the box that he held and pulls away, placing it on the table with the others.

"You two should wait outside the room until we're ready to come out."

"Excuse me?"

Daugo didn't like what Sa'iye was saying and began to growl a little in reaction. Sa'iye, on the other hand, stayed strong and moving but showed a serious look on her face like he was in the wrong instead of her.

"I'll help her get her armor on. It will be a surprise since this will be her first time wearing it."

Again, Daugo growled and like last time, Sa'iye didn't react and stayed strong. "I need to make sure she knows how to put it on and—"

"It's alright, Daugo."

I moved between Sa'iye and Daugo in order to break up a potential argument over something that seemed to not be worth the time to argue. Besides, it would nice to surprise him. I leaned closer to Daugp until I pressed a hand on the middle of his chest, doing my best impression of a 'puppy eye' face even though I don't know what reaction a Yautja would have. No harm in trying . . . I hope.

"I want to make it a surprise too. Sa'ye will help me and it won't be long. Please?"

I kept my face the same way but had no idea if it was working since Daugo didn't move a muscle with the exception of his eyes that kept going back to me and then Sa'iye. It was like he was going through an internal debate on whether to let this go or not. Eventually, he sighs and moves his hand to push my hand gently away from his chest.

"Alright. But don't do anything funny and hurry before you miss your Chiva."

I smiled when he said that. "Thank you."

Daugo only grunted in annoyance but smiled a little after that. He turns around and motions Arkarb to follow him out of my room. He does without hesitation and both of us watched as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Perfect. We should start with the chest armor but first, I want to give you something."

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity as she reaches for the box she brought in with her. It was very small compared to the others, almost as if it could fit a bowling ball inside and I had no doubt that it can. I stood there and watched as Sa'iye unlatched the lock but doesn't open it as she turns to face me. I glanced at the box and then to her when she started to speak.

"I know that I wasn't there to help build your armor like the others but I decided to make something better."

Sa'iye looks down at the box as she began to slip it open. The anticipation inside of me started to get the best of me as my heart began to pound fast and hard due to the excitement. It became unbearable since it felt like Sa'iye was going too slow for my pace and I was about to let the urge to open it myself go until she beat me to the punch. The box opens and Sa'iye watches me intently as I leaned my face down, seeing something so amazing.

Inside was a beautiful mask that stared right back at me. Slowly, I grabbed the sides of it and lifted it out of the box, turning it several times to see every detail it showed. In general, the shape of the mask was wide and oval on the top but started to narrow down, starting at the temple until it comes to a blunt point at the chin. The mouth part was flat but on the sides, several blades came out, almost looking like metal, tiny wings were popping out. The forehead was covered in the same silver swirls that matched the chest armor. The main color was a deep grey that made it look like it was almost blending into the darkness.

Wow . . .

It was all I could think about and I didn't notice I was making 'ooh' and 'aww' sounds until Sa'iye coughs to get my attention. I chuckled in embarrassment but turned to study the mask one more time.

"You like it?"

"I do. It's amazing and much more than I expected."

Sa'iye giggles, holding her fist towards her inner mouth to keep it down a notch. "You're welcome. Also, I placed the newest model for the shoulder cannon on the side of it. That way, you can command it without hassling it around but not until after the Chiva."

I nodded in approval. I've have been taught that the shoulder cannons are the most powerful weapons that the Yautja can use but doesn't substitute for close combat and hand-to-hand. I heard from several Yautjas that have come to Arkarb that have complained about the shoulder cannon being too heavy or too exposed for enemies to either dismantle it or steal it to use against them. Arkarb had made the latest model of attaching the cannon to the mask while being invisible to the naked eye but it was still being improved. I had made a notion to Arkarb that I would like to work on the cannon once I'm permitted to work on it after my Chiva since not everyone trusts me yet. It was inconvenient but it made me more determined to prove them wrong.

I turn to Sa'iye with a smile. "Thank you . . . for everything."

She smiles back. "What are best friends for?"

Both of us chuckled at the same time and it was a happy moment for me. After that, Sa'iye stops and reaches into the box once more. I looked at her with surprise. Is there more?

"And one last thing . . ."

It took only a few seconds until she pulls out something very small compared to her hand but it looked like a silver ring she was holding, displaying small designs on the rims. I tightened my eyebrows together in confusion and then glanced into the box and saw several more inside. Almost a dozen if I counted right. I looked back up at her.

"What are they?"

"These are hair rings that every warrior wears on their Chiva, showing their rite of passage to enter similar to my own. See?"

She points to the top of her forehead where her dreadlocks meet and I saw similar rings wrapped around each one. But it didn't help to clear the confusion and only make me think of more questions.

"Okay . . . but how will that work for me? I don't have dreadlocks like everyone else except in my Yautja form, which I would rather not try right now."

I meant what I said about that last part. I was still having trouble with it, especially after the hunt with An'tar and my hands transformed without my knowledge. Ever since it hasn't occurred but the fear that it would do it again was still in my mind. I looked back at Sa'iye and all she did was smile bigger.

"I've already thought of that. We'll style your hair so that they resemble Yautja dreadlocks and then it will work. But we got to hurry or else Daugo will have us. Come on."

All of a sudden, Sa'iye pulls on my arm and drags me into the bedroom so I could put on my armor and I couldn't help but chuckle as we began the fittings.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hold still for a minute."

"Okay."

Several minutes had passed since we started getting my armor fitted on me. Sa'iye showed me how to put on my chest armor using the straps connected inside so it wouldn't be shown while I wore it. Then it was the metal loincloth and I thought it would be easier to get on. I was definitely wrong since there were more straps that had to connect with my undergarments and then to my hips to keep it together. Not to mention the metal skirt that had to be attached on top of it. I got a bit fussy when Sa'iye decided to work on it since I wanted to do it myself. We argued for a moment but it was very minor and eventually, we had a mutual agreement that she would let me put it on with her guidance. Then the leg braces got put on with ease along with my wrist gauntlets, sandals, and metal plates that went on top of my shoulders. Eventually, we got to the final part, which consisted of braiding my hair into dreadlocks. I didn't enjoy the beginning of the process when Sa'iye had to apply a special lubricant to smooth my hair in which would harden into dreadlocks when she molded it. The smell of the lubricant was enough to make me gag but Sa'iye assured me that I would get used to it. After a couple of minutes, the smell went away and now here I was . . . waiting as Sa'iye put the final hair rings on me. She steps away and admires her work.

"All done."

I sighed in relief. "Can I stand up now?"

"Of course. Come over here and have a look."

I got up from my seat and made my way to the long mirror I had in the bedroom as Sa'iye kept grinning as if she couldn't wait for the anticipation. I chuckled and made it to the front of the mirror. When I saw my reflection, I froze in shock and awe as I saw myself in Yautja armor for the first time.

My chest armor and metal skirt gleaned from the light in the room as I twisted and turned a bit to get a better look, which made the skirt flow around like a curtain. The details on each part of my armor equally matched my wrist gauntlets that I had before. I flexed my toes to get a feel for the metal sandals and surprisingly, they were very comfortable. Then I looked at my face and grabbed one of my dreadlocks that had two rings attached to it. It was thick and strong but can bend easily with my movements. I let it go and saw my whole self as a whole, unable to believe that this was me.

I look like a warrior goddess or something . . . Really?

"Unbelievable . . . is it?"

I opened my mouth and closed it fast, fixated on my reflection. "Yes . . ."

"Well, one thing's for sure is that no one will mess with you when they see you."

I chuckled. "I have no doubt about it."

"Alright. Let's get your weapons on and then we can get going. I'm sure the males outside are getting antsy with waiting."

Sa'iye walks over to the bed and starts sorting my weapons, grabbing my swords first and coming back to me. I held my hand up to stop her, forgetting something I needed to get.

"Hold on, Sa'iye. I'll be right back."

Not giving her a chance to ask, I rushed out of the bedroom and into the washing area, remembering that I left it there. Right on the counter of the sink, I saw the necklace with the blue stone in the middle that An'tar had given me. I reached out to get it but then stopped in my tracks when I saw the other necklace with my Yautja name laying right beside it. I didn't know why but my mind was debating between the necklaces, almost giving me a headache.

You should wear the blue one. It looks better.

But the other one is special to you. It was a gift long before you arrived.

An'tar went out of his way to give you that necklace as a gift. Not wearing it might upset him.

But Ta'kasa was the name my mother gave me. And it reminds you of the good times together with Lar'ja.

I had to silence myself before this got out of hand. I turned my back away and had to take a minute to catch my breath that became labored all of a sudden. I used the meditation technique I learned to get back in control and it did the trick as I was able to slow my heart and breathing down. I turned around to look at the necklaces one more time, debating on which one I should choose.

Who do I choose? An'tar? Lar'ja? Does it have to be this way?

I couldn't stand it anymore. I have to be focused now. I tightened my hand into a fist and lightly hit it on the edge of the sink before taking off from the washing area, telling myself that I had more important things to deal with now. Once, I met Sa'iye outside, both of us got the rest of my weapons on like my swords that went to my back, my knife that was placed in a sleeve next my leg braces, and other ones that I've seen before but haven't got the time to play around with it more but were necessary for the Chiva.

When that all was taken care of, I grabbed my mask and attached it to my belt before heading out with Sa'iye on toe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we got out of my room and into the hallway where Daugo and Arkarb were waiting, the reaction on their faces was one that I would never forget. It was hilarious but also shocking at the same time. Both of them had the same expression of 'wow' like they saw something unbelievable. Arkarb was a bit funnier when his mandibles started open wide on their own without his acknowledgment in which Sa'iye had to point out while chuckling. But he did note how beautiful I was and that immediately burned my cheeks in a blush. As for Daugo, he looked like a frozen statue but something else was there . . . in his eyes where a spark started to grow. I didn't ask him about it since there were more pressing matters to deal with as we began walking to the loading docks, bringing A'kib along as well. But after the Chiva, I was determined to find out what Daugo knew of my mother. I need to do this . . . more than ever.

After walking out of the building and out of the city, we finally made it to the ramp that led to the loading docks. From what I've been told, each ship was assigned to each planet that the Young Bloods would go and was monitored by an overseer who would command the ship and make sure the Chiva went smoothly. I could see several Young Bloods gathered in the middle of the loading docks, waiting for the Chiva to start.

"I'm so excited. Can't wait until we pass our Chivas."

I chuckled and turned to Sa'iye. "Yeah. And to show off the males that they shouldn't mess with us."

"You're so right!"

She roars into the air and pats my shoulder a bit hard so I was glad that I had my shoulder armor to protect me from the force. We both laughed hard enough that some of the Young Bloods looked in our direction but turned back to their conversation with themselves after seeing who we were.

"Don't act overconfident now. Keep your mind focused."

Daugo comes to my side and leers at us. Sa'iye and I stopped and fixed ourselves to look serious but as he looks away, we couldn't help but stifle some giggles.

We stayed on the far edge from the rest of the Young Bloods, apparently waiting for the ships to be ready. I observed the Young Bloods from a distance until I saw two Yautja males familiar standing near the edge of the group. From what I could remember, they were the two who were also assigned to the planet Yau'du during the Quitan. Looking at them with more detail, one male was dull in color, only having a light green hue covering his body from head to toe. He had standard armor that most Young Bloods wore on their Chiva if they didn't have a personal one: a mask, shoulder armor with a single chest piece on one side, and a leather loincloth. But when I looked at the other male, he was strikingly handsome to Yautja standards. He had similar stripe patterns like An'tar but had a more greenish-black color to them and it actually covered his dreadlocks as well, giving me almost a military camouflage look to him. He's good looking.

But then, the duller male catches me looking at him and nudges the other to see as well. I didn't shy away from them and rather kept staring at them, trying to show no emotions but it became difficult when the dull-colored male began to twist his face into a snarl, baring his teeth out to show his distaste. A typical reaction to a hybrid like me.

He looks away but the other male doesn't. I expected the same expression like the male but instead, he tilts his head to the side as if curious about me. I couldn't help but widened my eyes a little in surprise. Other than that, he didn't show any emotion at all except looking serious and attentive. My curiosity peaked but everyone's attention, including mine diverted towards the front where an older Yautja stood tall over us and roared to announce.

"We are ready to depart. Make your way to your designated ships immediately."

As soon as we heard the signal, the whole group of Young Bloods began to scatter, heading up the ramp and into the ships. This is it. I turned to Sa'iye and smiled at her, knowing that we have to go our separate ways at this point.

"Well . . . good luck, Sa'iye. I'm rooting for you."

She smiles. "And to you as well."

With that, both of us wrapped our arms around each other in a warm embrace, which got some Yautjas looking at us in shock. It was very uncommon to see such a sight and is only seen between mates . . . to show affection for one another. It didn't matter to me since this was our way of embracing each other as friends. After a few moments, we let go as Sa'iye bows to me and also to Daugo and Arkarb before turning around to head for her ship. It was bittersweet but deep down, I knew that she'll make it.

"This is it, young one. The time has come."

I heard Arkarb behind me and I turn around, seeing both Daugo and Arkarb with smiles on their faces that was infectious. "Yes, it is. I won't let either of you down."

It was a bummer that neither of them could come with me on my Chiva. It was a rule that only the Young Bloods and the overseer can join in it for several purposes. I turn to Arkarb first and bowed my head low in respect. He did the same and bowed to the same level as me, showing everyone that we were equals. I leaned down to one knee to say farewell to A'kib. He whimpered before I even got to his level and I knew that he understood what was going on. I smiled and patted his head.

"You'll be alright. Daugo and everyone else will take care of you. I'll be back, so be a good boy."

A'kib whimpered again but tilted his head so he could lick the palm of my hand. I giggled and pulled away, only to wrap my arms around his small body. He starts to jump in his spot and I smiled, seeing him happy with his small stunned tail wagging along. I stood back in my feet and noticed Arkarb backing up a little and taking A'kib along with him. I didn't quite get until I understood that he was letting me Daugo talk to each other in some bit of privacy.

"Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath. "Anxious . . . but ready."

He smiles. "Of course you are. But I wanted to say something before you took off."

"Okay."

I watched as Daugo inches a bit closer until he places his hands on each of my shoulders, looking directly into my eyes as if staring into my soul. I did the same and we remained like that until he spoke.

"Remember to be yourself. There may be some on the ship that might deter you from completing your Chiva. Never lose sight of what's important."

He removes one hand from my shoulder and places a finger on the middle of my chest armor and over my heart. I followed his finger until it stops and then glanced back at Daugo as he smiled once more.

"You . . . are you."

I knew what he meant the moment he spoke those words. All he ever taught me was that I should push on no matter what everyone around thinks about me. I lowered my head and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them back to him, smiling as big as I possibly could.

"I understand."

Without warning to him, I jumped high so I could wrap my arms around his shoulders in a hug for a moment. I could feel his body tense for a moment before relaxing and then his arms wrapped around me as well, followed by a small purr he let out from his chest. It felt good but when I heard another announcement that we needed to get to the ships, I let go of him and nodded strongly to him. Daugo's eyes relax and show happiness in them, causing my chest to let out a warm feeling that spread to the rest of my body.

I'll make it Daugo . . . I promise.

With that, I turned around and made my way to the ship that was heading to Yau'du, following the same Yautja males I saw before. As I headed up the ramp, for some reason, I glanced to the side of me and saw Hakr'ouh standing to the side, watching me. What's he doing here?

When our eyes met, Hakr'ouh smiles and nod his head in acknowledgment like all the times he greeted me before. The last time I saw him, it ended badly with a fight but I didn't blame him for that. He told me the truth first and also, he was my only connection to finding out the Bad Bloods along with Qut'suak that might have connections to those that Daugo called the Killer Yautja. After this is taken care of, I'll need to have a talk with him.

I bowed my head a little to him and grinned a little but just for show. He does the same and I turned around when I finally made it to the top of the ramp, looking back one last time as the door to the ship closes.

Hi Readers!

The day of the Chiv finally comes and Anya had got her armor and weapons together for a showdown that might change her life for the better (hopefully) or end it all. Still, she has some issues trying to deal with the complicated dilemma concerning Lar'ja and An'tar. What a struggle for her to deal with at this crucial moment. I hope it doesn't interfere with the Chiva.

Not to mention the fact that seeing Hakr'ouh again makes her determined to find out the secrets along with knowing Daugo's story about her mother. The next couple of chapters will be intense . . . if not more. Wow!

Will Anya make it through her Chiva? Will the other Yautjas in her group try to mess around with her so that she doesn't make it? What dangers lie in the planet Yau'du that no one else knows? Will she be the first to find out and make it out alive?

Find out when Chapter 18 comes next week! Time for the Chiva to begin! :)

 

And to ask everyone, the next two chapters are going to be very intense fighting so I'm debating on updating Metamorphosis with two chapters and skip one week for Endurance. Also, I had some suggestions of putting Nexus on hiatus for a little bit to focus on Metamorphosis and Endurance but then again, there's a lot of surprises coming up as well. What do you all think?

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	18. Chiva: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 18: Chiva (Part 1)

 

The ship takes off from Yautja Prime as soon as the ramp closed behind me and I could feel it lift from the ground. I watched from the side window as Yautja Prime grew smaller and smaller until it was no more than a speck in the middle of the space filled with darkness. I realized that this was the first time leaving Yautja Prime since I had arrived and it feels . . . weird.

Once it was gone from sight, I made my way through a small hallway that opened to the front where the pilot and overseer were standing along with the two Yautjas from before, waiting patiently for orders. Before arriving to the designation, the overseer has to discuss with the Young Bloods about the rules, which is typically going through the Code of Honor all over again. Boring . . . but necessary and I'm not going to try anything stupid.

Once I passed the threshold, my presence was made known by the scrapping of metal from my sandals and everyone turns to see me. Of course, I knew I wasn't going to be greeted warmly and it was certain when the dull-green colored Young Blood growled and leered his eyes at me as I made my way to the opposite side of his and stood tall next to the other Young Blood with the green-black stripes. On the way, the pilot is too busy driving the ship to take any notice of me but I knew he was the same. The overseer kept his stare on me but I could see the anger and annoyance in his eyes but he could do nothing about me due to the rules of the Chiva. But it probably won't stop him from making my ride on the ship miserable. However, the green stripped Young Blood remained stoic and posed, much like a dedicated warrior who won't disobey orders. He only gave me a slight glance before turning to the overseer when he came up to us, letting his small, black cloak sway gently on the ground.

"Listen up. Before we head to the planet Yau'du where your Chivas will be conducted, it is customary to inform you of the rules that need to be followed no matter what. Even if you're a hybrid."

The overseer sneers at that last part and even though he didn't look at me, it was obvious he was making sure there were no 'special' treatments for me. Don't plan on that. He starts walking back and forth like a commander in the army, staring at the three of us.

"So . . . here are the rules."

And it gets boring from here on out. He kept talking about not taking another warrior's kill when it's obvious that they are the victor . . . not attacking one another and etcetera. Daugo had already given his share of lecture about that so this was already getting boring but for my sake, I stayed tentative until he finished and I was glad when he stopped walking back and forth in front of us.

"Alright. We should be arriving in about a day so rest up for the biggest achievement of your lives."

All of us nodded in understanding and I took that moment to walk off towards the direction but all of a sudden, a small knife comes flying out of nowhere and hits the ground near my toes. I jolted in surprise and backed up a bit, wondering who tried to pull a stunt like that.

"You better watch your back, hybrid."

I turned around and saw the Young Blood that has been glaring knives at me from the moment he set his sights on me while the other one that has not said any word stared at the situation. The overseer would have reprimanded him for threatening another Young Blood like he just did in front of everyone. Instead, he grinned with his arms crossed as if trying to look like a macho man. He looks like a huge puffball for all I know. I knew I wasn't going to get any help but theanger from it all was creeping into my chest. I tightened my fist away from sight to keep my cool and decided to do something else. I reached down and pulled the knife out, holding it until I lightly tossed it to him. Probably out of reaction, he swiftly grabs the hilt of it and pulls it to his side but glaring even harder than before. I only smirked at him.

"You missed. Guess you should have trained on your knife throwing than chasing females for amusement."

I got the reaction I wanted when it was clear that the Young Blood was struggling to hold his rage inside. I watched him tighten his grip on the knife while his mandibles slowly expanded outward, ready to let out a roar. I smirked harder. This is actually fun to watch. Let's see how far he can go.

"You better watch your mouth, hybrid."

"Or what? You're going to throw another knife at me and miss? If that is the best you can do, you should be more worried about surviving the Chiva than me or else you'll be someone's dinner."

The Young Blood snaps, roaring with all of his might. "You'll pay for that!"

He holds his knife up to his face with the tip directed at me. I didn't move a muscle as he began to stomp towards me like an angry rhino. I huffed and observed his ever move in case this breaks into a fight since the overseer would care less despite going against protocol. Right as he was about to take one more step, a figure comes between us. The Young Blood stops and I jolted up, surprised that it was the green-stripped Young Blood from before.

"Enough."

I heard his voice for the first time and it had a tone that was deep and mature, even for his age to which I guessed he must be about 25 seasons old. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face but what he said next was enough for me to know that he didn't like what was transpiring here.

"You should know better to engage in a fight before our Chiva. Especially since you're the one who instigated this and this is against our Code of Honor."

"But she's an abomination! She doesn't deserve to be here!"

The green striped Young Blood suddenly growls ferociously, startling everyone, including me. His growl was like none I've heard before. Normally, the Yautja growls I've heard before were of lighter pitch but his had a heavy one that made it sound like bellowing behemoth. It sent chills down my spine and I could see that it had the same effect on the dull Young Blood. He steps back a bit and I tilt my head to the side to get a good view. His eyes had a hint of terror in them but the anger was still there but slightly gone. Both had a staring contest between themselves until the dull colored Young Blood clicks his lower mandibles in frustration and moves around him and I to get out of the room but not before giving one last glare at me.

"You'll pay for this. Guarantee it."

And then he was out of the room along with the tension that made the atmosphere stiff. My body slumps a little at the relief but I wanted to know why the other Young Blood did that. I didn't need the help if that is what he's thinking. I'm not that weak. With his back turned, I called out to him.

"I had the whole situation taken care of."

"No. He would have ripped you to shreds."

That's when he finally turns and looks directly into my eyes. They were the same as any Yautja I've encountered, having the golden color that filled his eyes but then I took a closer look at saw a rim of green around his pupil. Strange . . . but so am I. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not so weak as to let him do that to me. I'm fine."

The Young Blood doesn't answer nor divert his gaze from me. I started to feel uncomfortable after a while. I wanted to get the pauk (fuck) away from here and get to my assigned room until he did he tilted his head again like the first time I saw him. I tightened my eyebrows together in confusion, wondering why he reacted in the same way. His eyes didn't show much but I could tell, from experience, that he was curious about me. Curious about what? Probably to see if I had a weakness.

But then as swiftly as a bird, he glides around me and walks out of the room before I could react or say anything to him. I opened and closed my mouth in disbelief from what I've witnessed. He's strange. I looked over to where the overseer is and al he did was grunt and turned back around, giving some orders to the pilot who didn't move a muscle during the argument. I sighed in exhaustion and decided to get some sleep before we arrived to Yau'du, hoping that there were no more surprises like this.

The ship that we were on is much smaller than the others since it was only designed for events like this but still equipped with as many weapons. But with a small ship comes smaller rooms and it showed significantly when I entered my own. Instead of the extra rooms that I had back on Yautja Prime, this one only had a bedroom with a bed, cabinet for placing armor and weapons, and then a small sink and mirror for cleaning. It's understandable considering we're only going to be gone for a day or two but I missed the familiarity of having such a spacious area. Oh well . . .

Once I got to my room, I moved in front of the cabinet and started taking off my armor. It was a pain but I didn't want to sleep in this gear. Plus, it helps to get in the practice of taking it off and putting it back on. But then, I decided to take all of my clothes, leaving me naked. It became a habit after not liking the leather undergarmets scratching my skin whenever I toss and turn so one night, I made my mind to just rip it off and sleep nude. I didn't get much sleep the first time, worried that someone like Daugo would come bursting in and see me like that. But after doing it several times, it has become so natural that Daugo did come in like I thought and he looked a bit flustered at the sight. I, however, acted like it was business as usual but then again, I was familiar enough with Daugo that it didn't bother me. But anyone else . . . haven't tried yet.

I walked over to the bed, about to let myself flop on it until I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone, which is basically everyone on the ship since either they don't like me or want to kill me. I grunted in annoyance.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. Getting some sleep."

"Oh really? I was hoping to speak with you in private."

My eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice. I've heard it before. Without hesitation, I rushed from the edge of the bed and back to the cabinet to grab my undergarments, quickly putting them on to the best of my ability. So much for feeling natural about nudity. I checked myself one last time to make sure I had everything before power walking to the door. I pressed on the side button, unlocking the door and pushed it open. I froze in my spot and bowed immediately, shocked at who it was.

"My lord I'dor. What a surprise."

I'dor chuckles in amusement. "I'm sure you are, considering no one bothered to tell you."

I moved to the side and allowed him to come inside. He glides in as if he was floating in the air and stops in the middle of my room, turning around with his armor glowing with his blue colored bands standing out from everything else.

"Apologies for the interruption but I would like to have a word with you before the Chiva starts."

I nodded. "Of course but I wanted to ask you something first."

I waited for his approval as it expected when speaking to a higher ranking Yautja and even more so that the Yautja in front of me is the leader of the Elites. He nods slowly with a small grin and I cleared my throat, looking straight into his eyes.

"Why are you here? I thought it was only the Young Bloods and the overseer are allowed to come."

I'dor chuckles in amusement. "That's true. But this planet is not like the others and if any of you survives, then those who do have the strength to become Elites and I would like to observe the potential new members of my party."

"Right."

I had to remind myself that it's Yau'du that I'm heading to and with the reputation it had, I should have expected some Yautjas would want to see the action. But the leader of the Elites? That's unusual even to Yautja standards.

"But the real reason for me being here is to talk to you."

I widened my eyes in surprise. "Me?"

I'dor nods and moves his hand to face it towards the bed. "May we sit down for a moment?"

"Of course."

Both of us walked over to the edge of the bed until we sat down next to each other. His form was much bigger than Daugo's and it did well to intimidate me. He could take down an elephant with his bare hands if he felt like it. I shifted a little bit away from him but he doesn't react but rather looks forward and at the wall in deep thought.

"Do you know why I requested you to go to Yau'du? At the Quitan?"

"No."

It was true that I didn't bother to ask about the sudden change but I didn't want to question him in front of everyone. Plus, a lot of cjit (shit) had gone down after the Quitan that I would rather not think about at the moment.

I'dor sighs. "You see . . . My duty as Leader of the Elites is to ensure that all those under me are taken care of but unfortunately, things happen and I won't be around for much longer."

I didn't like the words we spoke nor the deep sadness that could be heard through his voice. I leaned my head down, showing my concern but I'dor doesn't move to see what I was doing.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that—"

Out of nowhere, I'dor lets out a nasty cough that startled me. I grew more concerned when he began to cough more violently than the previous one, covering his mouth the best he could do. It was difficult to do with his mandibles opening and closing every time a cough would come on. I wanted to help but he puts his hand out to stop me when I tried to reach for him. After a few moments, I'dor is able to take some deep breaths but they sounded labored like there was fluid in his lungs.

Little did I know that I was right about that but in some ways, I wished it wasn't true. I'dor removes his hand from his mouth and I gasped at the sight of green neon blood all over his palm and dripping from his inner mouth. He studies it as well but doesn't look too concerned about it, making me suspicious that this was not the first time. I knew, at that moment, what was going on.

"You're . . . sick."

He wipes the blood on a part of his loincloth, still splurging out small coughs but recovers in a matter of seconds. "Now you see why."

He wipes up the last remnants of blood off of his hands and face before turning his face to the side to get a good look at me. He looked worn out from it. He looks so strong. How can he hide something like this?

"So this Chiva is especially important. I need someone to watch over when I'm gone."

I had to take a few moments to understand what he meant and it hits me. "And you think I'm the one?"

I kind of said it with a bit of disbelief. I'dor heard it in my voice and chuckles, probably amused mostly likely. "Is something funny?"

"I mean . . . I would think you wanted me sent to Yau'du so that there would be a high chance of death for me. And want to get rid of me like everyone else does."

There were so many Yautjas that want me out of this world. He first would definitely Yi'stbah after killing off his Successor and his mate, although indirectly but it didn't matter to him. The Young Blood on the ship, the overseer, and much more I couldn't count. It's all the same. But then I heard him chuckle under his breath and I saw him closing his eyes for a few seconds. I didn't get why he was amused and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I admit that I'm not a fan of oomans or hybrids. But I measure a warrior by their strength, agility, and will to fight. Regardless of species."

When he said that last part, he slowly moves his face to me and his eyes look directly into mine. I saw that he didn't show any anger, hatred or anything for that matter. His eyes showed so much wisdom of someone that had lived for a very long time.

He sighs. "And somehow, I believe that you have an important role to fulfill in this world. I'm not entirely sure but I know that feeling is there."

With that, I'dor lifts himself up from the bed and starts walking towards the door outside. I merely watched as his body swayed a bit, showing how weak he was but also how strong he hides it as well. But then, he stops suddenly and I had no idea why since I could only see his back. I heard him grunt in pain but then turns his head to the side, only enough to catch one if his eyes looking at me.

"You know . . . A long time ago, someone once told me something that I didn't understand back then. But now, it makes sense."

It was silent for what seemed like forever until I'dor turns back around. And then, he spoke.

"Everyone has a man and a beast living inside. Always in constant war with each other . . . Instinct vs logic . . . Emotion vs thought . . . Struggling to win over the other until a person's last breath, finding no peace at all. But those who strive to find the balance between are the ones who truly understand what it means to live."

I tightened my eyebrows together in figuring out what he meant. Balance between? Means to live? I lowered my gaze down to the floor until I heard I'dor shuffle his sandals on the floor and I looked up, seeing him nod his head in a bow.

"Take it to heart. And good luck tomorrow."

And then, he was gone, leaving all alone in my room for the rest of the night as his words kept repeating in my head . . . over and over again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I didn't get much sleep last night after the talk with I'dor, thinking about the things he said and still doing so as I headed towards the ramp of the ship. He sounded like he had much faith in me. But . . . how can he accept me just like that? He must know something.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I caught sight of the overseer, I'dor next to him, and the two Young Bloods waiting for the ship to land. Of course, when they heard me coming in, the dull-colored Young Blood growled and turned his back on me. The overseer did the same but the green striped Young Blood stared at me a little longer than I thought he would before turning back. I sighed. This is going to be fun alright.

I stopped a few feet behind everyone until I felt the ship dip before landing hard on the ground. We're here. The overseer moves in front of us, standing taller than any of us but leering to show that he means serious business.

"Listen up. Once that ramp opens, your Chivas will begin. You must kill a kainde amedha and bring its skull back. Be warned . . . there will be no interference. If any of you are gravely injured or near death, you're on your own."

The overseer glances for a second in my direction with a leer. It was no surprise that I would get such a reaction. I rolled my eyes and kept my attention on the ramp, feeling my heart pound with anticipation to get this done. Right on cue, a beeping sound rang and the ramp creaks and I expected some light to come though. But nothing at all. Instead, when the ramp finally makes it to the ground, I could only see heavy mist that hid everything else from sight. The overseer moves out of the way and roars.

"Go forth! And bring honor to our race!"

The two Young Bloods put on their masks and took off as fast as lighting. I started to make my way forward until the overseer blocked my way. I growled in frustration but I had to keep my cool with him or else there would be reprimandation.

"Let me through."

"You won't make it, hybrid. You'll be dead before you even take a step."

The overseer glared into my eyes and I didn't back down. He growls once more and raised his shoulders to make himself look bigger and more intimidating. I sensed in his eyes that he wanted to egg me on, to do something stupid as to show everyone back on Yautja Prime that I wasn't cut out for this. I took a glance to I'dor, watching how I would react to all of this. After thinking about our conversation last night, I closed my eyes and remembered what everyone has told me.

Don't act overconfident now. Keep your mind focused.

Remember to be yourself. There may be some on the ship that might deter you from completing your Chiva. Never lose sight of what's important.

Those who strive to find the balance between are the ones who truly understand what it means to live.

You . . . are you.

I opened my eyes filled with determination and took a step forward, raising my shoulders up as well to show I wasn't backing off. "That will be for me to decide."

As quick as I could, I walked around the overseer and made my way to the ramp. I turn my head to see I'dor's eyes softened a bit before lowering his head slightly with a bow. I smirked and bowed back as I reached the edge of the ramp before descending it. As I went down, I unhooked my mask from my belt and raised it up to my face, taking one last glance at the cold stare my enemies will be seeing. I turned it around and slowly placed it on my face, making sure that the adhesions stuck onto my skin. I tugged on it a few times to make it sure it was secure before I made it down the ramp.

When I finally placed my feet on the ground, the fog was still as thick as before so using my eyes wasn't going to work. I activated my mask and set it to night vision so I could get a better look through the fog. From what I could see, the planet reminded me of a marsh or swamp with small ponds scattered everywhere and it was almost pitch black. The trees were barren with only broken branches covered in vines. It looked disgusting and the smell came through my mask, making me gag a little since it reminded me of rotten eggs. My sandals started to sink into the ground and I saw that the ground surrounding the ship was full of mud. Nothing around here was solid and only depressing. Urg! Who would want to come here? Oh right . . . to hunt.

Tired of this, I switched to heat vision and saw no life around me. This planet . . . is like a graveyard. I scanned around one more time and noticed that I couldn't see any of the Young Bloods. C'jit (shit)! I need to keep up with them. Luckily, according to the laws of the Chiva, each of the Young Bloods are given a visual of the planet so we can locate where the kainde amedha are but it wasn't so simple with this planet. Because of the lack of recordings from previous Chivas, only a partial visual is given but it helps to locate where the other Young Bloods are. Seeing the green dots only a couple of feet away from me, I took a deep breath and ran forward, following the path that led to them.

It wasn't easy since the mud was everywhere so I had to tread with light feet to keep up the pace I was going. I kept switching back and forth between where I was going and the map that was guiding me to them. As much as I didn't want to be around them, it was customary for the three Young Bloods to work together. I wasn't going to let Daugo and anyone else down.

But just as I was about to reach them, the green dots on my screen disappeared all of a sudden. Immediately, I stopped running and tried to figure out what was going on. Where did they go?

But then, I heard something moving through the trees behind me. I swiftly turned around but saw nothing. My heart began to pound in my chest while my breathing started to pick up in pace. I kept telling myself to stay calm but then I heard wood breaking from above and I looked up but again, there was nothing. The panic started to settle in and my mind tried to make up things that it could be. Is it a kainde amedha? A creature native to this planet? Or . . . something else? But one thing's for sure, I felt like it was watching me.

All of a sudden, I heard a Yautja roar coming from a little way from where I was. It sounded full of distress and I knew something was wrong when I heard screeching that sent chills down my spine. I need to hurry! I took off without a second thought, rushing as fast as I could, jumping over ponds and pushing vines out of my way. The horrid sounds grew louder, telling me that I was almost there. But then, I stopped when I saw a wall of thick vines that twisted themselves so hard that it looked almost solid. I tried to push through but it was like trying to push a building out of the way. I heard more roars and screeching, followed by death rattles that shook the very core inside me. I need to get in!

I pulled out my wrist blades and tried to slash my way through but it left only a dent in the vines. I growled in frustration. This won't do! This was one of the times that I wished I had the cannon available since it would blast through this wall with ease but this wasn't the case. I had to find something else.

My eyes widened in awe when a thought came to me and I prayed that it would work. I reached behind and grabbed the hilts of my swords, pulling them out of their sheath and placed them in front of me. I took each one in my hand, letting out a deep breath before I pulled the swords back and slashed them down on the vines in an X formation. Sure enough, they worked like a charm as I saw a huge gash right in the middle of it, giving me a small window through but it wasn't enough. I was about cut through again until the sounds I heard before suddenly stopped and I feared something bad happened. That's not good. I need to hurry. I slashed once more and did this multiple times until the vines in the middle broke off and created a hole big enough to squeeze through. I put my swords back into their sheath and twisted my body through the wall until I made it to the other side. But when I made it, I was surrounded by chaos.

There was green neon blood spilled on every surface of the open area almost surrounded by a pond. Some of the trees were cut in half by something sharp and long, leaving broken wood scattered all over. And then, I could smell something that was burning the insides of my nose despite having my mask on. I had to hold my breath for a bit and twitch my nose to ease the pain but this scent was all too familiar. And sure enough, some of the trees started to smoke and upon closer observation, it was being eaten away. However, I couldn't find any bodies, which sent an alarm bell off in my head. How can there be so much blood when there are no bodies? What's going on?

I looked around and that's when I caught a glimpse of something laying its back on a tree trunk. My heart began to pound at trying to figure out what it was. I hoped that it was a kainde amedha but I couldn't presume anything until I confirmed it. It was one of the many important lessons Daugo taught me to know in any hunt . . . never let your guard down for even a split second. I took slow steps, staying in a crouch position until I saw who it was.

It was the green-stripped Young Blood from before but he looked worse for wear. His arms and legs were covered in deep gashes that looked like were made from something sharp and pouring a considerable amount of blood. His mask was half broken and lying a few feet away from him so I had to see what his face looked like since it had to be something strong to do that much damage on a mask. When I did, his left, lower mandible was gone, leaving a small stub behind. He lifted his head weakly, letting his eyes look right into mine. The color in them had lost its luster and looking like he was close to death. My mask showed me that some of his ribs were broken while his heart tried to pump as hard as it could to supply more blood to every part of him. But with the huge loss of blood, it was starting to falter. I gasped and rushed to his side, kneeling down to his side.

"What happened to you?"

All he gave me was a groan and his eyes rolled into his head. This isn't good. I placed my hands on either side of his head and shook it as hard as I could.

"Stay with me. Don't black out."

I didn't get a response and so I made a desperate attempt to snap him awake, which if anyone else did it would get killed in an instant. I swung my hand around and slapped hard on the side of his head, earning a sound mixed between a yelp and a roar. Out of instinct, the Young Blood growls and tries to lunge forward but cries out in pain and falls back down on the tree trunk.

"I told you to stay awake. Can't let you die yet."

The Young Blood groans and peeks open one of his eyes to me. "You . . . should just . . . leave me . . . behind."

I pulled my head back in disbelief. "Leave you behind?"

He nods. "I don't deserve . . . to live. I've . . . failed . . . as a warrior. Just . . . go."

I couldn't believe his words. He wants me to walk away and let him die? In a place like this? I ground my teeth in an attempt to hold in the fury that was growing inside me. The last time I did that, someone very dear to me died when I could have done something. I couldn't help but remember my mother and how she let herself die to save me. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I can't think about this now. I must help him. I slammed my hand onto the ground and leered through my mask and into his eyes, speaking firmly at him.

"I'm not going to do that. You're still breathing, right? That means this is not over yet and you're not that weak to die like this."

The Young Blood didn't say anything but he did open his eyes in shock when I reached into one of my pockets, pulling out a syringe filled with a light blue fluid that Daugo told me would help dull the pain. Without hesitation, I plunged the needle into his shoulder and the blue fluid starts flowing into his body. He roars in agony, trying to swipe in my general direction in blinding rage but after a few seconds, the Young Blood calms down and his breathing starts to slow down. His heart began to beat steadily so I felt relieved that the shot worked.

I gave him some time to recover but when I heard more screeching of the kainde amedha not too far off, I needed to get him somewhere to recover for a bit. Without hesitation, I grabbed one of his arms carefully as to not cause any more pain and slung his arm over my shoulders. The Young Blood groans a bit but I was glad he had enough strength to shift his body enough so his legs got some bearing on the ground. To be honest, I thought he would fight back and refuse my help but he must be too weak to do anything at the moment. When I got him secured, I took one step forward and waited for him to do the same. I sighed in relief when he did it but I knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, especially when I looked to see his head hanging down from his neck and his breathing sounded a little shallow. Got to find somewhere to hide for a while. Soon, we were able to get out of the bloody battlefield and deeper into the marshes.

During that time, I kept checking from my mask if I could locate anything, especially the other Young Blood that I didn't like. Despite that, I needed to find him and make sure he wasn't injured. After all, we have to work together to get out of this mess. But there was nothing. I turned off the image in my mask and decided to ask the Young Blood about what happened. I didn't ask before because I feared that he wouldn't say anything and I was more concerned about healing him. But I needed to know.

"What happened back there? Where the other Young Blood?"

He didn't respond and I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't want to say anything to a hybrid like this. This is getting pauking (fucking) annoying.

"We were ambushed."

When I heard him speak, my eyes widened in shock as I turned to him, seeing his head lifted up and his eyes staring at me. I opened my mouth in disbelief but I shut it closed, focusing back on finding out more.

"Ambushed? By the kainde amedha?"

He nodded. "Yes . . . but something else was there. It was so fast that we couldn't get a look at it. It hit us hard enough to break my mask in half, knocking me out for a bit but it was enough for the kainde amedha to swarm on me. I was barely able to defend myself. I should have seen this coming but before the attack, we heard a screech from far off but it was enough to knock out communications in our masks."

I nodded my head. That's why their locations disappeared from my mask.

"And the other Young Blood?"

He groaned a bt when his leg tripped on a small rock but I held him up. It took a bit for him to recover but after getting his footing back, we kept walking as he went on with his story.

"The last time I saw him, he was knocked out too and being dragged off by the kainde amedha."

My body sent a small shiver up my spine when I heard the kainde amedha took the dull-colored Young Blood off somewhere. What would possess those black creatures to take a Yautja with them?

"And that's when they retreated."

I took all of the information that he provided me but I was still left with more questions than answers. Why did the kainde amedha attack and then stop? They're only mindless creatures. Something weird is going on. I took a deep breath and looked back at the Young Blood.

"Alright. So something knocked out your masks right before the attack, which means that something is behind all of this. We need to tread more carefully as we get closer to where the kainde amedha is. But for now, let's find you a place to recover a bit."

I turned my head forward and made sure to keep my senses alert for anything suspicious. I had no clue as to where I was going but the only thing to do when in doubt is to keep moving forward. I nodded to myself and kept walking with the Young Blood by my side. It was quiet between us and I didn't mind it until the Young Blood spoke.

"Why are you helping me?"

I looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . After being treated like trash by every Yautja . . . being called a hybrid with disrespect . . . you still chose to help one that belongs to that race. You could have easily left me to die."

I sighed, not wanting to go back to memory lane again but it was the only way I could explain. The memory of my mother's death . . . my friends back on Earth that I could have saved. It was still embedded in my mind.

"Because I did the same thing a long time ago and I regretted it every single day. Besides, we're a team on this Chiva and we need to look out for each other. That's all."

His golden eyes widened in surprise but I merely turned my head back forward, not wanting to discuss anymore it. I needed to stay focused on the Chiva and that is what I'm going to do.

"My name is Za'hir, by the way."

I stopped in my tracks, causing Za'hir to lose his balance and he yelps in pain when his leg almost gave out. I moved as quickly as I could, My eyes opened in shock when he said his name for it shows great respect for a Yautja to introduce themselves by saying their name. I looked at him and he stared with his eyes softening a bit. I couldn't help but smile a little, still surprised that he would open up to me like that. I decided to tell him my name.

"My name is Ta'kasa. Nice to meet you, Za'hir."

All he gave me was a nod, still looking so serious despite being injured but it was enough for me.

But then, both of us heard scuffling from our right side. I turned so Za'hir and I could see what it was. But like before, the unknown figure moves in a different direction and it was vexing that I couldn't see what it was. But then, that familiar feeling of being watched came back and I believed that it was the same figure that was tracking me earlier. Fuck.

All of a sudden, Za'hir growled right beside my ear, making me turn in the direction that he was looking. I didn't see much, even with the visuals in my mask but I knew he wasn't growling for no reason.

"They're here. Can you smell them?"

Smell them? I tightened my eyebrows together in confusion but taking his words to heart, I took a deep whiff and let the air run through my nostrils. The smell was similar to that of the burning acid that usually associated with kainde amedha. I could never forget it and I assumed that is what Za'hir was talking about.

Sure enough, the vines started to ruffle in front of us and I growled in intimidation, hoping it would scare it off or something. I wouldn't have tried this tactic but I had an injured Za'hir over my shoulders and that would be bad if a fight would ensure. But of course, it didn't work as the vines started to shake hard. So much for the easy way out. I pulled my free hand out and extended my wrist blades in preparation. But then, Za'hir shifts away from me and removes his hand from my shoulders.

"Za'hir."

I tried to pull him back but he pushed my hand gently away, moving a little to the side of me. I watched as he stumbled on his feet a bit but recovered after a few seconds and then looks towards me with reassurance. I had to look up high since he was much taller than me and about the save size as Daugo if I judged it right.

"I'm fine, Ta'kasa. I can still fight."

"Are you sure?"

He nods as Za'hir pulls out a knife from the side of his belt. It was a very impressive knife that was jagged and sharp on both sides of the blade and looked longer than any knife I've ever seen.

"Positive. Plus, we don't have the luxury to relax on this God-forsaken planet."

I had to chuckle a bit after he said that thing about the planet. He's speaking to the choir. But again, the vines started to shake even harder and both of us got into fighting stances with our knees spread apart and our arms out. I pulled out my other wrist blades and pointed them towards the vines as we waited for what was coming.

And then, the vines in the middle started to spread apart from each other and a dark figure slowly emerges out. Without my night vision, I would have never seen what this creature was but even without it, the hissing that came from it was a definite sign that it was the prey we were looking for.

The kainde amedha . . .

That same, black creature comes out crawling close to the floor with its teeth bared right at us. Its tail was singing back and forth behind in agitation, most likely not liking that we were there. The same, black void of its face started right at me and it scared me just the same as when I saw it back on Earth. It opens its mouth and lets its inner jaws come out, extending as far as it could in our direction. I growled once more along with Za'hir, ready for it to come lunging at us.

All of a sudden, I heard more scuffling from above and my mask started to alert me of something. I looked at my visuals and saw several red dots all over, indicating that there was more. Oh, c'jit (shit) . . . Slowly, I looked up and saw something from a horror movie scene and my heart skipped a beat.

There had to be several dozen kainde amedha hanging from the branches and vines from the surrounding trees and all of them looked pissed off. I lightly nudged at Za'hir's shoulder and he turns his face to me but I refused to move.

"Za'hir . . . Look up."

He did without hesitation and his body freezes as well from the shock of it all. Some of the black creatures started to crawl down the tree trunks and onto the ground from where we stood, surrounding us like a wolf pack. Some started to snap their jaws at us while others swiped their tails like whips. I lowered my head slowly and kept my eyes on the first kainde amedha as it began to stalk closer to us, ready to pounce. I tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Alright. We're surrounded by prey, huh?"

"You're right. But that doesn't mean we back down."

I clicked in amusement. "You're right. I'm not going to die in a place like this. I have others waiting for me. I promised them."

Za'hir looks down at me and I met his eyes in the middle. Like before, he tilts his head and I could tell he was very curious . . . like he was studying me, even at a time like this. If I wasn't in a 'life or death' situation like this, I would have thought he was creepy. He turns away from me.

"Then let's hunt."

I chuckled and turned back to look at the kainde amedha that was inching closer and closer. The tension was becoming unbearable as my heart pounded away like a frantic beating of a drum, which made it difficult for me to control my breathing but I stayed strong. I glared right at my prey, staring into the faceless black creature with fury in my heart.

I'm not gonna go down that easily. I won't let the likes of you take everything away from me. Never!

As if it could sense my rage, the kainde amedha hissed into the air and charges, running at us like an angry bull. On cue, the others on the ground rushed towards up while the ones in the trees let go of the vines they were hanging on and let themselves fall towards us.

The apocalypse was coming but both Za'hir and I remained strong, waiting for the hunt . . . to begin.

Hi Readers!

Man . . . Anya hasn't even gotten to the planet and already the others are giving her a hard time, especially the dull-colored Young Blood that wants to pick a fight with her. But surprisingly, she had a new ally in this fight named Za'hir. He reminds me of a Saito from Hakuouki, which in one of my favorite characters: always serious and follows the path to honor.

And, she did have a little talk with I'dor and finds out the real reason why he was acting the way he was at the Quitan. I feel that he has some faith in her but also knows something as well. A wise soul that is ensuring the future of the Elites. I feel really bad for him. :(

But for now, Anya and Za'hir have bigger problems with the kainde amedha surrounding them, ready to kill them on the spot. Not to mention that the other Young Blood was dragged off. I wonder what that could be all about?

Anya is right of course. Something is going on that is very weird, even to a Yautja. Who is the real enemy hiding in the shadows? Will they be a foe that no one has ever seen before? Will Anya and Za'hir make it out alive?

Find out when Chapter 20 comes this Thursday! :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	19. Chiva: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 19: Chiva (Part 2)

 

The kainde amedha attacked all at once and it would have seemed impossible for two warriors . . . a hybrid and an injured Yautja . . . to get out of such a mess. But we might as well try anyway. As soon as one of the black creatures raised its hand and the tip of its claws was about inches from my face, I yelled as loud as I could.

"Dodge!"

I dived into a dodge and rolled out of the way and to the far side of the clearing. Za'hir went the opposite way in which actually surprised me, given his injuries and all but I had to tell myself that he wasn't ooman. Still trying to adapt to Yautjas being stronger and durable than I'm used to.

It was a miracle that we managed to not only get out of the way but also miss the following attacks from the other kainde amedha. All of them slammed together like a pile of black in the middle. I heard cracking of bones and screeches of pain, telling me that some of the creatures were crushed by the impact. Some of the kainde amedha saw me when I landed on my feet and one of them started to charge at me. Prepared, I pulled my wrist blades back and swung as it was coming, aiming for a clean cut through its neck. I remembered in Daugo's lectures along with Sa'iye's and Xen'ork's that the best area to kill a kainde amedha is either directly through the heart or decapitation. I did ask why I couldn't aim for the head but I was told that I needed to do it as a last resort . . . to preserve the head as a trophy. I would have thought of them insane if I didn't know all of this before . . . worrying about a skull than your life but that's Yautja culture for you.

My wrist blades hit their mark when I lunged to the side and thrust my weapon. It slices into the black creature's neck but surprised me on how thick it was. I thought my arm would break from the force I needed to apply to get it though. The kainde amedha lets out a last shriek before its head goes flying the other way. The body hits the ground hard and stops, never to move again. I twisted around and saw the others witness what I've done and screamed into the air. Most likely pissed off that I killed one of their own. Not giving them a chance for a counterattack, I charged at them with both my wrist blades and drove through the horde like a knife into butter. Several kainde amedha fell from my attack but I did nick one or two since I could smell the burning acid coming in strong through my mask. I turned and saw my wrist blades covered in the serpent's blood but they didn't melt. One of the many perks to using rare metal to create armor and weapons out of.

I glanced over and saw Za'hir holding his ground enough. I got a bit nervous when a kainde amedha leaps from a nearby tree and opens its jaws to bite down. I yelled in warning.

"Za'hir! Above!"

He got my message and his head looks up the serpent in the air and reacts quickly. He pulls out a disk from the side of his belt and opens its elongated blades that were the size of my forearm. With one quick thrust, Za'hir releases the disk and it flies at the serpent, cutting it in half by the torso. One half falls to the side but the other one nicks Za'hir's shoulder, knocking him down to his knees. A healthy Yautja would have grazed it off but due to his wounds, I saw him struggle to catch a breath. Instinctually, I started to rush to him in the hopes of helping him.

But then I heard an angry screech from behind. I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise when one of the serpents launched the tip of its tail straight at me. Realizing that I couldn't dodge it in time, I crossed my blades together into a shield and braced myself from the attack. Sure enough, its tail nicks at my blades but the force shoves me back a few feet. I had to plant my heels hard onto the ground to keep from falling on my back . . . the worst possible situation for any warrior to be in. Damn! I was lucky.

I pulled my wrist blades up in time when the serpent jumps on me, forcing me to fall on my back. So much for jinxing it. The weight of the kainde amedha was too much for me, pinning me down so I couldn't stand back up. It starts to snap its jaws at me, including its inner ones so I had no choice but to push back enough that it was beyond its reach each time. It hissed and I growled in response but I didn't know how much longer I can keep this up. My arms were starting to tire and the serpent's jaws come closer to my face. This would be a great time to use your powers!

When I thought about it, I closed my eyes and concentrated on transforming into a Yautja. That way, I can easily push the kainde amedha off with ease and get out of this mess. After a bit, I opened my eyes and saw my hands were just the same. I tried again to concentrate but for some reason, I couldn't

Why won't it work!? What's the pauk (fuck) is wrong with me!?

I had to focus back on the serpent when its teeth scrap on the side of my cheek, causing a slight burning sensation across it. I yelped and tried to push it off once more but it was no use. I stared deep into its faceless head as the panic started to seep in.

Is this the end for me? I can't . . . Not like this . . .

All of a sudden, the kainde amedha was suddenly pulled off of me and I watched it fly into the air and get crushed hard onto a tree trunk, creating a dent as it slips down to the ground. The weight was completely gone and I could take a deep breath to push the panic away. I felt a hand grab onto my wrist and pulled me up, seeing that it was Za'hir who was at my side.

"You're alright?"

I nodded, still gasping for some air. "Yes. Thank you. Everything good with you?"

I asked that last part when I saw him breathing more heavily than me and looking worse for wear. Beads of sweat started to drip from his arms and chest but he swipes them away, still looking as serious as ever.

"Everything's fine. But we have more pressing matters to deal with."

Za'hir glares in front of us and sees the black horde of serpents inching closer like a sea of abyss. I'm not going to fall for that again. I retracted my wrist blades and decided to use the very weapons that I wanted to test for this moment. Time to try it. I reached behind me and grabbed onto the swords' hilt, pulling both out from their sheath and holding one in each hand. I took a glance at Za'hir and he remains as focused as ever, opening his mandibles and roaring with all his might. The kainde amedha back off a bit but don't relent in their stalking. I moved a little forward and glared right into the horde, making sure they knew I wasn't to be messed with.

And then . . . all of a sudden . . . they stopped hissing and everything goes quiet. I brushed it off at first in thinking that it's only to throw us off guard until the black serpents scattered for no apparent reason, disappearing from our sights. I couldn't understand what was going on so I turned to Za'hir and see if he knew anything but his reaction was the same as mine: confused as pauk (fuck).

"Why did they retreat?"

"I don't know . . ."

Both of us stood there like a bunch of dummies until I saw something in the corner of my eye that zipped past like lightning. My body tenses as I gripped my swords harder. Za'hir must have sensed something was up when he turned to me.

"What is it?"

"Shhhh . . ."

I didn't want to disregard Za'hir like that but my senses were so focused on finding out what is surrounding us. That same feeling of being watched ran through my bones, making them ache with anxiety. Still, I remained as calm as possible, telling myself that I needed to do what I have to do. My gaze turns quickly to my side when I heard rustling to my side. I focused as hard as I could in the hopes of seeing what it is but nothing so I turned to my mask for help. I changed the settings to heat vision but the foliage kept me from getting a good view. Again, another rustling from the other side and I turned but saw nothing. Where is it?

Za'hir did the same and followed whenever we heard the slightest sound. But it was way too quiet. There was no sign of the kainde amedha other than the dead bodies but I knew we were not alone. A few moments later and nothing could be heard, confusing me all the more.

But something caught my eye when it drops right in front of me and onto the ground. Curious, I leaned down and saw that it was some kind of clear liquid. I looked closer and noticed that it reminded me of saliva. My heart sank at the realization and I slowly looked up, gasping when I saw a black figure falling down on us.

"Za'hir! Watch out!"

I pushed him out of the way, shoving so hard that he trips on his feet, grunting when he falls on his injuries. The creature lands right where Za'hir was beside me and the next thing I knew, I was flying in the air. I tried to get control but my back slams into a tree before that could happen. I screamed when I felt several of my vertebrae crack under the impact and it was worse when the back of my head started to throb. The visuals on my mask flickered for a moment but recovered as I fell down to the ground. I tried to get back on my feet, staggering while dizziness started to come on. Pauk (fuck) this headache. I blinked a few times and looked up to where the creature would be, turning back on my night vision. When I did, the creature was nothing I've ever seen before.

This thing had to be about 10 feet tall or more, standing high on its feet that didn't look like feet at all. It looked more like another set of claws that extended beyond what any creature has. Its body had the shape of a kainde amedha with the black color all over it but have some areas with spots of dark grey. But some features of it were completely different. Instead of having a smooth, elongated head, it had small spikes all over that protruded everywhere and down its back. It had another set of arms on top of its own, making a total of six limbs that included its bulged hind legs. Its tail was longer than its body and at the end of it was a barb that reminded me of a scorpion. But the worst feature it had was its face. Kainde amedha don't have eyes but this creature had four, yellow eyes with two on each side of its head. As it turns to me, the slits in its eyes glare right into mine and my body shuddered like it was looking right at me.

What the pauk (fuck) is this thing!?

Sensing my fear, the creature stands tall on its hind legs and lifts its head up and lets out a horrifying scream that sounded neither ooman, Yautja, or anything else for that matter. The sound from it started to pierce my ears so much that I thought they were bleeding out and I screamed in intense pain. It was a feeling that I would never forget because what made it different was that it was like the creature was pushing a sharp needle in my brain and twisting it to cause more agony. I tried to see the creature but the visuals in my mask were going haywire, showing so many colors and lights that I couldn't stand it anymore. I ripped it off and threw it on the ground quickly so I can bring my hands up to cover my ears. It did little to help but it was better than nothing.

I watched as the creature kept screaming until I saw a knife pierce into the side of its neck and it shrieks, thrashing around until it pulled the knife out and threw it to the side. Both the creature and I turned to where the knife came from, seeing Za'hir standing tall and growling at the creature despite having little vision without my mask.

"Pick on someone your own size."

The creature was not very happy and screamed once more before charging at him. Za'hir braces for impact and both slam together like two boulders crashing into one another. The sound of broken bones sent chills down my spine. The creature shrieks once more and opens its mouth, revealing inner jaws like the kainde amedha. It snaps at Za'hir but he holds off the attack, turning his head to the side to avoid it. He was keeping up with this creature.

But for how long?

It only took a few seconds to get my answer when the creature whips its tail and throws Za'hir to the side like a rag doll. He skids to a stop on the ground and my eyes widened in fear when I saw a huge streak of green neon blood where Za'hir was. I looked at him and saw his wounds were opening up more from his arms. The creature senses this and starts stalking towards Za'hir with the intent to kill in the air, grabbing him by the throat and letting its inner jaws come out. C'jit (shit)! This isn't good! I have to do something!

Not wasting another moment, I ran towards the back of the creature, pulling out my swords to the sides. Pushing my legs as hard as they can go and using whatever vision I had, I leaped onto the creature's back and plunged both swords into its back. I felt the blades go through like butter and out the other end. The creature shrieks again and lets go of Za'hir, only to grab my torso with its tail. With no time to stop it, the creature throws me into the air yet again, and I landed on the hard dirt, hurting my stomach this time and almost making me vomit whatever I had inside. This is . . . getting old. I looked to see I still have my swords in hand. At least, I still have them.

The creature shrieks once more, holding onto its stomach where my swords had pierced it. I cursed myself for not getting it at the kill point. But then I noticed that its blood had a neon purple tint to it, making me more confused at whatever it was.

When it got a hold of itself, the creature glares right at me, hissing with fury before it did the unthinkable.

It lifts up one of its gigantic feet and screams before slamming it down hard. At first, I had no idea why it was doing that, thinking that it was having a tantrum or something until I felt the ground starts to tremble. I got up to my feet but it was difficult to stand with the ground shaking like an earthquake. I looked across and saw Za'hir not looking good at all. His wounds were getting the best of him and I knew he needed help.

Without worrying for my own safety, I grabbed my mask, hooked in on my belt and started to take off to him but that would mean I had to cross paths with the creature. It sees me right away and tries to grab me as I passed. I went into a roll and it barely missed me but nick the ends of my dreadlocks. I didn't care as I rushed to Za'hir's side.

"Za'hir. Hold on."

I kneeled down and pressed a hand on some of his wounds, earning a yelp from him. But then the shaking intensified and when I turned around, something explodes from the ground, sending shards of dirt and rock all over. I braced myself over Za'hir to act as a shield as the rocks slams onto us. Luckily, my armor protected me from the worst of it along with Za'hir but the worst is yet to come. As soon as the debris stopped, I turned my head around to see what it was and my heart pounded in fear.

A gigantic, black hand rose from the ground like in a horror movie except for real this time. It did seem familiar to a kainde amedha but bigger. It was something I've never seen before.

"What the pauk (fuck) is that thing?!"

"It's . . . the Queen."

"What!?"

I turned to Za'hir with surprise in my eyes as he struggles to breathe. He didn't have the same reaction as I did, so it told me that this wasn't the first time for him. I didn't get the chance to ask more when the black hand bends its elbow and slams hard on the ground. The shaking intensifies and the crack grows fast, heading for us. Out of desperation, I tried to pull Za'hir out of the way but the crack beat us to it, opening the ground below us.

And before I knew it, both of us fell into darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Anya . . . Anya . . .

Who's that? Calling for me?

Anya . . . You need to wake up.

That voice . . . sounds familiar. Someone . . . I know.

Anya. Wake up.

I know that voice . . . Lar'ja?

Wake up!

My eyes shot open and pulled my upper body up a little too quickly, sending a jolt of pain down my spine from the injury I received earlier. The air was so stiff and dirty so I couldn't resist the urge to cough, whatever it was in my throat. I laid back down and took a few moments for my body to adjust until the pain was somewhat bearable and I could get up without any session of self-torture. Laying down, I looked up to the ceiling and saw something strange and yet disgusting. It looked like webs of sticky, black substance was covering the whole ceiling and even went down the walls, all the way down to cover the floor in which I noticed I was laying on. I didn't know if it was out of fear or curiosity, I spread my fingers on the ground next to me and realized that it was starting to stick on me. Ignoring the pain in my body, I jumped back on my feet and took a look around.

It looked like I was in a cave of some sort with several more webs around me but being too dark, I could barely see anything in front of me. I must have fallen underground. I unhooked my mask off my belt and placed it back on me, hoping that I could get my night vision back. But I tried to start it and all I got was static and a whole array of lights that started to give me a headache. I turned the vision off and tried the COMM system but more static welcomed me.

I grunted in frustration and removed my mask off. That ugly motherfucker must have disconnected everything.

All of a sudden, I remembered something important. Where's Za'hir?

I looked all around me but saw no sign of him anywhere. I fell with him when the ground collapsed but now . . . he was gone. I tried to call out for him, yelling as loud as I could.

"Za'hir!"

But there was only silence. I tried again and again but there was nothing. What if one of those creatures took him as they did with the other Young Blood? My hands started to shake and my legs began to tremble. I smacked myself on the cheek to get rid of those thoughts, focusing on trying to find them and get the pauk (fuck) out of here before more trouble shows up.

I brought my wrist gauntlet up and activated the light that I installed back on Yautja Prime since Arkarb recommended it since I didn't have the same vision as a Yautja in my ooman form. The front edge of the gauntlet opens and the light beams out of it, illuminating the area around me. I'll have to thank Arkarb after this. I saw my swords were lying a few feet away from me, grabbing them and putting them back on my body. Now, I need to find Za'hir. I raised my arm up so the light can show what's ahead and I made my way through this cavern I called Hell.

It was a bit hard to maneuver with the floor being all sticky so a sneak attack if anything should happen, wouldn't be wise. For now, I kept my eyes and ears focused and attentive for anything that might attack me out of nowhere. Like before, the walls and ceilings were filled with webs and it sort of gave me the creeps . . . like I was in a hive or something and heightened my anxiety that was already being pushed to the limit, enough that I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. Every time I hear the faintest of sounds, I turned so fast that I thought my head would fall off from my neck. But I kept going, determined to find Za'hir.

I walked a bit further and saw that there was a three-way passage up ahead. I stopped when I got to the middle, looking at which tunnel I should take but all the doubts and uncertainties of each one were keeping me frozen to my spot.

But it didn't take long when I heard hissing coming from the right tunnel. C'jit (shit). More kainde amedha.

I needed to find someplace to hide because I had no idea how many they were and I can't afford to fight them right now. I turned my body all around but there was nothing to hide me but then I remembered something that I was told to use as a last resort. I shrugged. This is . . . sort of a last resort. Pauk (fuck) this.

Quickly, I ran to the nearest wall and pressed my back against it, ignoring the slimy stuff as I made my body press to it as much as possible. The hissing grew intense and I didn't have much time left so I pressed a few codes onto my gauntlet, turning off the light and letting the invisible cloak turn on, covering my body enough so no one could see me.

I made it just in time when I saw three or four of those black serpents crawling out of the tunnel followed by two more . . . way more than what I counted. I kept my breath low and calm as they stopped in the middle of the space and lowered their heads to the ground, opening their mouths for a deep breath. I didn't get what they were doing until I figured it out. They must be sniffing for me. One of the kainde amedha comes to the side of the other one that was smelling and did the same but didn't suit well for the first. It swipes the other away on the head and vise versa. Next thing I knew, the two started to get into a fight while the others start watching.

But then, I heard a roar coming from the end of the tunnel and the kainde amedha suddenly stop what they were doing, turning their heads in the same direction. I watched as a massive creature steps out and realized it was the same pauking (fucking) creature I saw before. Its massive form makes it to the center but then I noticed the other kainde amedha lowered their bodies so close to the ground and started to whimper . . . almost in a submissive manner.

Are they afraid of it?

The creature stood tall and screamed in their direction, making the rest of them scatter into the tunnel I came out from. I kept my eyes on the creature as it started to sniff around as the other did. So that thing is like their leader? But what about the Queen?

From the lessons I've gotten from Daugo, the kainde amedha acted like a beehive, or at least that is the only way he could explain it on my terms. The Queen was supposedly the one that controlled the others but after seeing this, something has changed.

I whispered. "Oh great."

That was a big mistake as the creature turns his head towards my direction and snarls. Nice job, Anya. You let it know where you are. The creature starts stalking towards my direction and my muscles tense so hard that I thought they would rip themselves apart. I held my breath when the creature's face was only inches away from mine. I could feel its breath flow on my skin and it sent a tremble all over me. And then, it opens its mouth, letting its inner jaws out closer to me and I was cursing myself at my own stupidity.

I closed my eyes tightly. Stay calm. Don't. Make. A. Sound.

But I got a lucky break when there was a loud hissing through the tunnel that the other kainde amedha went through before. The creature stops and pulls away, turning to the direction of the sound and screams in anger. It took everything in me to not cry out in pain and cover my ears as the creature moves away, taking off into the tunnel the hissing was coming from, leaving me all alone once more.

I didn't move for a few seconds more until I was certain that they were far gone. My body relaxes and I could finally take a deep breath, slowing my heart rate down a bit. I looked into the direction that the creature went and then turned to where they all came from. My guess was that it might lead to where Za'hir is or something dangerous. One way to find out.

I took off sprinting into the tunnel, keeping my invisible cloak on but turning my flashlight on so I can see where I was going. It was like going through a maze of the same black substance covering the walls except as I go deeper, the walls seem to get thicker than before. I paid little attention as I kept going on . . . and on . . . and on through an endless tunnel until I saw a huge opening that leads to some other space. But as I got closer, I stopped in my tracks when I heard a loud screech. From the sound of it, it was massive and angry.

I stopped to think about what I should do. I can't exactly rush into there and create chaos without getting killed. But then I saw a ledge on the far side of the opening that I figured could give me a view of what was going on. Taking the chance, I started climbing up the wall and it proved to be difficult with all the slime on it. Eventually, I got to the top and went into a crouch position as I slowly made my way to the ledge, getting the view of the area.

The first thing that caught my eye and almost made my heart pound out of my chest was the biggest kainde amedha I've ever seen in my life. This thing had to be 20 feet high at least and looked like I was staring at a T-Rex of some sort. Unlike the others, this black monster had a huge crest on its head like a shield along with having a set of smaller arms near its bigger, black ones, reminding me of the last creature that I've yet to know what it is along with what I saw coming out of the ground. Its tail swung around behind like one of those wrecking ball machines except this one will definitely kill you if you're not too careful.

So this is the Queen that Za'hir mentioned?

I looked around more and caught sight of Za'hir on the far wall of the area, wrapped around the same black substance that was on the walls. He bobs his head up and down, telling me that he seems knocked out or pretty weak.

I grunted in frustration. I need to get him out of there. But how?

Soon, my attention was diverted to another body that was lying on the floor, half-eaten from its stomach by something. I focused my sights and gasped, realizing that it was the dull-colored Young Blood who was somehow alive with his guts spilled out of him. Poor bastard . . . I never liked him but I would never wish for any of my enemies to go through that.

But then, I saw something coming from the other side of the area and realized that it was the same, monstrous creature I and Za'hir had fought on the surface. It screams once more and pierces into my ears. I had to bite my lip hard to keep from crying out in pain. It stops and inches closer to the dull-colored Yautja that was groaning weakly. The creature kneels down on the Young Blood's side, taking one more look at him before it starts feasting on the Young Blood's guts, tearing some of his intestines out and sucking it into its mouth like spaghetti.

My stomach almost turned itself, threatening to pill out the little content I had when I saw that. It eats Yautjas . . . it was confirmed when I looked closer to the ground and saw several bones scattered all over the premises, not to mention I saw a couple of Yautja skulls in a corner. In my mind, I believe that this is the reason why many Young Bloods have disappeared without a trace and why the communications were lost after entering this planet.

It's all making sense now.

All of a sudden, the Queen screeches in the air and then lowers its head to Za'hir who was slowly recovering consciousness and must have witnessed this because he started to thrash in his hold in an attempt to pull free. The Queen observes him a little before reaching out a claw at him. But then, the creature that was feasting on the dead Young Blood snaps at her, lashing its claws at her and leaving a small scratch on her forehead. I thought that the Queen would have snapped back since she was in charge but to my surprise, the Queen whimpers and lowers her head submissively.

My eyes widened in horror. That pauking (fucking) thing is in charge!?

This is nothing of what I've been taught so this creature must be new to Yautja culture or else I would have known about this. But I didn't have much time to think more about the subject when the creature turns its attention on Za'hir. Being so weak, Za'hir only thrashed around a little bit but it was no use. The creature inches closer and closer, drooling from its mouth as if waiting for dinner. My heart pounded and my breath caught in my throat. If that thing gets ahold of Za'hir, he's finished! I can't let him die like that!

I had to think quickly to save Za'hir so I thought of a plan that may or may not work but I had to try. I pulled out my knife from my belt and held the blade between my fingers, ready to throw it. I haven't had much practice on knife throwing but I had no choice. It would give off my position but I knew that I couldn't just stand back and watch Za'hir die. I took a deep breath, pulled my arm behind my head and launched the knife into the air. It flies across and hits the side of the creature's head, causing it to scream in pain while thrashing around.

This alerted the Queen and she snarls with fury in her voice, angry at what had happened. I smirked a little from her reaction but decided I needed to take action when she moved around to try and find out who did this. When she got close enough to where I was, I pulled out my wrist blades and leaped into the air, landing on her back and plunging my blades deep into the base of her neck.

The Queen lets out a horrible screech as she thrashes her body around, trying to get me off of her back. I held on as much as I could while trying to avoid acidic blood that was starting to ooze out from my blades and flying all around me. My hands started to ache and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. Making my decision, I pulled out my wrist blades and jumped off her back, making an awkward landing on the ground and slipping onto my side. I grunted from soreness on the side of my hip but I ignored it as I rushed over to where Za'hir was still hanging as the Queen thrashed from the wounds it received.

"Za'hir! Glad I made it in time."

He groans. "So it seems. Saved my life yet again."

"Well, don't count them just yet. We need to get you out of here before the rest show up."

I tried to cut through his bindings with my wrist blades but they barely nicked some of the sticky substance so I took out one of my swords and started chomping down on it. With luck, I managed to free one of his arms and then his leg. He slumps to the side with the other side of his body still stuck. I went to work on the other until Za'hir roars.

"Behind you!"

Right then, a hand grabs my shoulder and pierces its claws into me, making me scream when the pain actually traveled down my arm. Then I was flung away from Za'hir and rolled over the ground until I came to a stop. I groaned from my legs feeling like jello and it was no surprise when I saw they had several bruises growing all over. Despite the pain, I staggered to my feet and saw that it was the same dark grey spotted creature from before that had thrown me. It raises its shoulder up to make itself look bigger as a way of intimidation but I wasn't buying it. I glanced over its shoulder, seeing Za'hir trying to get the rest of himself free of his bindings. I focused back on the creature as it hissed once more. I growled in response, getting to a fighting stance. I'm not backing down if that's what you're thinking.

But then, I saw several kainde amedha crawling from several dark spots around us, swarming the place like ants. Their combined hisses and screeches would have made anyone run out of here in terror but I wasn't planning on it. I stayed strong as the Queen moves to the creature's side, looking like she was about to attack herself.

But shockingly, the creature snaps at the Queen, scratching her forehead with such speed and force that she jolted away in pain and lowered her head in submission. The others saw this and also bow their heads as well, almost whimpering at the same time. My eyes widened in shock but my mind was well confused as to what I was seeing.

They're terrified of it.

The creature glares at me and starts towards me while the kainde amedha swarm up into a circle but doesn't come any closer after that like this is a duel between me and that creature. One on one? Fine by me.

Without hesitation, I pulled out my swords this time and moved them to the side in preparation for an attack. The creature screams into the air and as quick as lightning, it charges at me. I stayed strong, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Bring it on.

I waited until I saw its foot cross the invisible line that I made in my mind. Now! As fast as I could, I spun my body around and brought one of my swords across its chest, slicing deep through its chest. It screeches but I didn't give it a chance to recover and swung my other sword, which was supposed to hit its neck. But the creature saw this and swipes its tail under my feet and I fall onto my back with a grunt. I didn't have a chance to get back up when the creature presses its weight onto me. It tries to snap its jaws at me but I crossed my swords together as a shield, pushing back as much as I could. However, the creature pushed back even harder to the point that the back of my swords was starting to press onto my neck and I can feel a small cut forming in my skin. My strength was beginning to fail and I was becoming desperate, staring into its yellow eyes with all the anger inside me. I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my might into activating my Yautja powers. But when I opened them once more, nothing has changed.

Why can't I change into a Yautja? First, it comes on when I don't need it. And then it doesn't come when I wanted to. Why won't it work!? Why!?

The creature pushes harder down and I could feel my throat starting to close up from the pressure, making it more difficult to breathe and my heart pumped so hard to make up for it. Soon, its head was only inches from me, enough for it to open its mouth and let its inner jaws out. C'jit, c'jit, c'jit (shit, shit, shit)!

My heart pounds harder than ever before and in some part of my mind, I felt that this was the end for me.

All of a sudden, the creature pulls back and screams into the air and removes itself from on top of me. I was able to take some breaths but I looked up and saw Za'hir had stuck his wrist blades into its chest while wrapping his arm around its waist to pull it away from me. Blood started to pour out of the creature and began to fall onto the floor, burning away everything in its path. Great . . . it's acidic too.

But then, the creature does something unexpected as I saw its tail rising high into the air . . . and behind Za'hir. My eyes widened as I realized what its intent was.

"Za'hir!"

But it was too late. The creature's tail strikes and cuts through Za'hir through the side of his chest. He roars in agony until the creature swings its tail out, pulling Za'hir with it until it let's go. He goes flying into the air until he hits the nearby wall and skids down it, revealing a massive streak of his blood. I got back on my feet and looked in horror as the creature moves closer to Za'hir for the kill. Everything was going in slow motion and I stood there frozen like an idiot. It's happening all over again. I couldn't protect anyone. With my mother . . . my friends . . . it's all my fault.

Am I a failure?

No, you're not.

A voice called inside my head but I couldn't figure out who it was. I looked around me but I saw no one else around in this place called Hell. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the voice but then more started to pop up in my head.

Remember to be yourself.

You . . . are you.

I shook my head. Who is me? I don't even know that myself.

But all of a sudden, my nose picked up the smell of fresh spring rain. I inhaled deeply, knowing whose scent it belongs to. I could see him in my mind, standing in front of me in all of his armor that made him look like a God and much more. His smile warms my heart and I couldn't help but feel the joy running through me. But then, he speaks.

"Remember what you promised."

I tightened my eyebrows together in confusion. What promise?

And then, he disappears and my memories started to flood my mind. It was hard to keep up with them as they bombarded one after the next. My time at the facility . . . the meeting with the Loonies . . . meeting Lar'ja for the first time . . . fighting the Bad Blood. I wanted it to stop and I clawed the side of my head in a futile attempt. But then, it stops as I finally remembered what Lar'ja was trying to tell me . . . back when I was fighting the Bad Blood back on Earth.

I made a promise that I would live and protect all those whom I love. And I will keep that promise!

Hearing my strong voice once more, it drove the fear and horror out of my chest and replaced it with a determination that slowly started to grow. I closed my eyes tightly as I made my resolve.

You're right. I can't give up now. I promised and I will make sure to keep it.

I opened my eyes and my vision returned to where I was before with the creature stalking closer to Za'hir who was bleeding out while the Queen and the rest of the creatures watched. I tightened my fists together and glared at the creature. The familiar change of my body began as my skin turned into a green color and I felt my nails start to grow and dig into my palms but I didn't care. My muscles in my arms and legs started to bulge and I can tell that I was growing taller as my mandibles finally popped out of my cheeks, completing my transformation.

I glared one more time at the creature's back, opening my mandibles in the process.

I'm not going to let you have your way. I'll protect everyone I care for. No matter what!

I inhaled as deeply as I could and let out a huge Yautja roar that shook even the ground itself. The creature turned around and I could see its yellow eyes widen if fear for the very first time.

Without giving anyone a chance to retaliate, I positioned my feet apart and then pushed with all my strength, rushing forward at the creature with the intent to kill.

Hi Readers!

This part of the story has been the craziest one I've ever written. To the point that I've decided to make a Part 3 as well. Don't worry . . . Part 3 is actually going to be posted as well but it will be shorter than my previous chapters. However, it will have some interesting things that some may have been waiting for an answer to. Read on. :)

Anyway, Anya has fought well and hard but is faced with a creature that she or anyone else have never faced before. Where did this creature come from? Or more importantly, how can it have such control over all the kainde amedha, including the Queen herself?

But now, the creature has something else to worry about as Anya is in Yautja form and ready to kick ass, which begs the question: Why does she transform at certain times? Well . . . it could be because she has to accept what she is. Maybe . . .

But now, the epic battle to save Za'hir and kill the kainde amedha is coming. So who will win? And who will die?

Find out when Chapter 21 comes in two weeks (8/14/19)! :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	20. Chiva: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 20: Chiva (Part 3)

 

The creature remained frozen in place as I rammed it like an angry bull, thrusting my swords into its chest and not relenting as I pumped my legs harder. It tries to stop the forward momentum by planting its feet into the ground but it was useless. I pushed and pushed until we both slam into the wall, missing Za'hir by a few inches. The tips of the swords embed into the wall, pinning the creature but it still has some fight in it. It screams in my face while I roared with fury. It tries to swipe its tail once more, swinging the barb over its head and plunging down on me. I saw it coming and pulled my swords out, cutting the barb with a quick motion. It rolls away from us and the creature screams in pain. I had to take a step back when its blood started to seep out of its tail and almost dropped on me.

It looks at its tail and quickly glared at me, baring its jaws with rage at what I've done. I growled back and pointed my swords right between its eyes.

"Come on, you ugly motherfucker."

The creature got my message and charged with full force, spreading both pairs of its arms out so its long claws would pop out. I smirked and charged right at him. Any Yautja would have thought that I was crazy and wanting to die . . . but I had a plan.

When both of us were about a few feet from each other, I clicked on the button that was located on the hilt, allowing the chain to extend to the longest length it could reach. Without hesitation, I threw my sword at it but the creature tilts its head to the side and it missed . . . or so it thought. The sword embeds itself into the wall, digging deep into the rock and I tugged a bit on the chain, noting that it was firm. The creature keeps up the attack but I stop in my tracks, waiting for the right moment to use my weapons for their purpose.

As soon as the creature came closer, I took my other sword, grabbed the chain and whipped it high into the air. The chain forms a wave shape in the air next to the creature . . . just high enough that it got over its head. As soon as the chain starts falling down, I whipped it yet again and it starts wrapping itself around the creature's neck. As soon as I knew I got my mark, I yanked as hard as I could and the chain tightens itself around its neck. The creature gasped and the momentum it had from running, along with the sudden yank the other way, the creature's legs swipe off the ground and swings on the chain like a lantern.

I watched as it tried to thrash around, using both of its arms to claw at the chain around its neck. The scrap of metal could be easily heard but it made only scratches. I pulled harder on the chain and it gurgles even louder, desperate to take a breath. Soon, it started to lessen its thrashing and its tail started to twitch. I was starting to relish how fragile a strong being could be when trapped like this. I wanted to enjoy more but then I caught a glimpse of Za'hir lying on the floor, trying to put pressure on his chest wound as I saw a flow of his green blood starting to travel away. His eyes look at me with shock and awe, which was expected since he never saw me in my Yautja form or even saw how I fought with so much strength. I shook my head and looked back at the creature who was starting to close his weak eyes.

Finishing what I started, I rushed forward towards it and took my other sword, pointed it at my intended target and sliced the creature's throat. It gurgled even harder, still using all of its strength to get one last attack but it wouldn't come true. Its arms dropped to its side but I could see some life in its eyes but it was dimming fast. Before it died, I inched closer to it until I leaned my face close enough that the tips of my mandibles could touch it. The creature glares one more time and I growled low.

"You are one ugly motherfucker."

And with that, I tugged hard and fast on the chain and with the pressure being too much to handle, its neck explodes and the head goes flying until it lands just a few feet away from me, rolling until it stops with its face looking at me. The light in its eyes was gone and I was the victor.

I pulled on the chain and the sword in the wall comes free, flying towards me as I grabbed the hilt in one perfect motion. I looked over to where Za'hir was and he looked like he was getting worse. Oh no.

But before I could rush to him, I heard hisses from each side of me and saw the kainde amedha inching closer to me. I growled in annoyance. I forgot about them. I turned around and tightened my muscles, ready for them to attack. I turned my head to the side to see Za'hir. Hold on a little longer.

I turned my focus on the swarm that was inching closer. I tried to count how many I could take on but it was simply too much, not to mention that the Queen was still close by, watching as her own brood closing in on me. I need to think of something.

I kept thinking and thinking until I looked to the ceiling and saw it was full of sharp rocks hanging from the ceiling. Then I noticed a crack in the middle and when I did, the light in my head lit up. I think . . . I found it.

I looked back to the kainde amedha that were coming closer but the Queen stayed where she is, watching the entertainment unfold. I needed her to come to me so I can get enough lift to throw my swords into the crack.

I huffed. Guess I need to tick her off.

With that, I turn my attention to the Queen as she did the same but this time, I smirked and crossed my arms together with my swords still in my hands.

"So you're going to send your brood to take care of your mess? You're more worthless than I thought."

It did the trick and the Queen starts to hiss in anger, taking only a step forward. It wasn't much but it was a start so I tried again.

"Oh? You're angry now? I thought you would be furious when I killed that piece of c'jit (shit) on the ground. But like before, you only watched as I cut him into pieces. You're nothing but a cunt!"

That sent the Queen over the edge and she screeches so loud that the walls started to shake and the crack in the ceiling grew bigger. And then, the Queen starts stomping towards me, disregarding the other kainde amedha in her anger, crushing them under her feet. I bent my knees and held on my swords tightly, waiting for the right moment. I roared once more.

"Come on, you piece of c'jit (shit)!"

That was the last straw for the Queen and in the next moment, she lifted her massive claw in the air and brings it down where I was. I remained steadfast as her hand came closer. Here we go!

Right as her hand was about to slam on me, I jumped backward and her hand misses me, crushing the ground that my feet were on. As quick as lightning, I jumped onto her hand and ran up her arm. I was about halfway when the Queen screeches, lifting her other arm and taking a swing at me. I ducked down and she misses but I keep continuing up until I made it to her neck. The Queen tries to snap her jaws at me but with careful precision, I leaped onto her crown, barely missing her jaws in the process. Not letting another moment go by, I finally reached the top of her crown, which was the highest I can go. I looked up and saw that I was only a few feet away from the crack between the spikes. Enough for my swords to reach.

But of course, the Queen didn't like what I was doing and started to thrash her head around in an attempt to get me off. I held on as hard as I could, determined to finish this once and for all. I got a break when the Queen stopped for a moment and I took the opportunity to get into position, holding my sword out like a spear, aiming for the crack.

I hope this works . . .

I closed my eyes, taking a leap of faith as I threw the sword, letting it go as it flew. I opened my eyes and watched as the sword hits its mark, embedding itself into the crack. Without hesitation, I thrust the chain back to me and the sword rips out from the crack. Soon, the crack grows fast, spreading all over the ceiling until some of the rocks started to crumble. The next thing I knew, one of the spike breaks off, falling down into the cave. The kainde amedha sees this and tried to scatter out of the way but some were unfortunate and got crushed under the rock. The creatures tried to escape but more rocks started to fall like rain and soon, more of them got crushed one by one.

The Queen, sensing the impending doom, tries to make a break for it by taking off into one of the tunnels. I wasn't going to let her get away that easily so I let myself slide on her crown until I reached her head and without hesitation, I plunged one of my swords into the middle of her head. She stops running and screeches in total agony. She thrashed so hard that I could feel her starting to fall backward. C'jit! I need to get off this thing!

Before she hit the ground, I jumped off and landed on the ground but lost my footing since it was a long way down so I fell onto my back, roaring from the pain added on to my last injury and forcing me to change back into ooman form. The Queen falls and the impact shook the ground so hard and more rocks started to fall faster than before. So much that I didn't have the chance to recover when I saw rock falling straight on me. I rolled to my side, barely missing it by a couple of inches.

I got back up my feet and looked around for Za'hir, finally pinning him in the same spot that he was before. Dodging falling rocks, I managed to get to his side, placing my hand on his shoulder as he turned his head towards me.

"You . . . actually . . . did it."

I nodded quickly. "Yes but this is not the best time to congratulate! We need to find cover!"

More rocks fell were getting closer to us. If it was my choice, I would have gotten us out of here but I took one look at his chest injury and it was too severe to carry him or else risk him bleeding to death. I desperately looked around until I caught sight of a small hole in the wall only a few feet from our side. It's not much but it should be enough to provide cover.

"Come on, Za'hir. I'm going to carry you into that hole over there. Can you make it?"

He turns his weak head to the side, glancing at the hole I mentioned and looks back at me with a nod while gasping for air. I didn't like the look in his eyes as their color started to dim and the light inside was disappearing. This isn't good.

Without letting another moment go to waste, I moved to his back and wrapped my arms under his armpits and over his shoulders in a vise grip, turning him off the wall and started to drag him. I could hear his grunts and gasps every time I pulled but I had no choice but to ignore him, knowing there is nothing I can do until I got him to safety. I had to stop several times when some rocks blocked our path but I kept pushing forward, telling myself that I had to protect him. I have to! I promised!

Finally, both of us made it into the hole just as a huge boulder comes crashing down in front of the hole, blocking our view as I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my body around Za'hir like a protective shield, listening to the cries of the kainde amedha as the ground shook harder . . . until the rocks covered our hole . . . putting us into complete darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I didn't dare move for quite some time, listening in to any sounds outside the hole we were in. When it was deadly silent, I decided that it was safe to move. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around, sighing in relief that the hole stood strong and kept us safe from the avalanche of rocks. It actually pauking (fucking) work. But of course, the entrance is blocked by a huge boulder so I had to wonder how the pauk (fuck) are we able to get out of here.

Speaking of which, I looked down to Za'hir and saw him lying with his eyes closed but the wound on his chest was still bleeding profusely. I pressed my head on his chest and was glad that I heard a heartbeat but it was very weak and I needed him to wake up. I took hold of his shoulders and shook as hard as I could.

"Za'hir! Open your eyes! Wake up!"

He didn't respond and I shook him again, crying out for him with all that I had until he let out a weak cough. I let go of him and watched as he opened his eyes towards me.

"Ta'kasa . . . Is it over?"

I nodded, smiling as well. "It is. We made it."

He grunted. "Well . . . you made it."

"What?"

He shifts a little until he has his upper body lying against the wall, letting his arms flop to his side like dead weight. And then, he started to cough up blood from his mouth and more of it squirts out from his chest wound. My eyes widened in shock.

Does he mean . . .?

I shook my head in disbelief, slamming my fists onto the ground. "You're not going to die! We made it this far! You've earned the right to go home and be Blooded!"

Za'hir chuckles but is cut short with gurgles as more blood comes out of his mouth. "No . . . you earned that right. You fought . . . harder than any Yautja . . . I've ever seen. You even risked . . . your own life . . . to save mine."

"Of course I did! You're part of my group and we stick together no matter what! As I said, I'm not going to let you die in a place like this."

He chuckles again. "That's . . . not the way . . . of a Yautja."

He was right of course. In Yautja culture, if one warrior is on the brink of death and is unsalvageable, they should be left to die. But I'm not like that. I slammed my fist into the ground once more. "Screw the ways! I tried living as a Yautja and all that did was make me more miserable, trying to please everyone around me when I should have . . ."

I stopped in the middle of my sentence when I realized what I was about to say. "When I should have . . . been myself."

I lowered my gaze to the ground, trying to understand my own words. Is that what I've been doing? Being someone else instead of myself? I'm not Yautja . . . or ooman. So what is me?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Za'hir gurgle out more blood and more flowed out of his chest, far exceeding what his body can take. Out of instinct, I put my hands on his wound and put pressure on it, hoping that it would slow it down but there was too much blood gone and the fear of losing him was rising. His eyes started to roll into his head and his body starts to slump down.

Pauk (fuck)! I'm losing him! What can I do? What can I do? What can I do?

I looked around for anything useful but there was nothing. My heart pounded so hard that it threatened to burst out of my chest as my breathing became more erratic. When I began to lose all hope, I slumped down to my knees and started to fall in despair, watching Za'hir grow weaker and weaker.

There's got to be something . . . anything.

I lifted my hand off of his chest and saw my whole palm was covered in Za'hir's blood. It was a lot and I felt even more powerless. But then, a thought came to me as I looked back at the green neon blood on my hands. Wait a minute . . . This might actually work.

Without a moment to lose, I pulled out one of my swords from its sheath and brought it in front of me. Carefully, I pressed the blade onto my palm and with a quick jerk, I made a cut on my hand and watched my green blood pouring out of me.

If my blood can heal any wounds I have, then maybe it can heal others. It's worth a try.

I took a deep breath and moved my hand over his wound, letting drops of my blood land on it. I let this go one for a few moments but I had to cut my hand another time since it was starting to close the cut. More drops of blood spilled onto him and I waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

After a while, nothing had happened and I closed my eyes in sorrow, curing myself inside for letting this happen. It felt like it was my own fault and that I should have prevented all of this. I turned my hand over and saw the cut was already gone. I tightened into a fist and pressed it over the middle of my forehead.

But then, I heard Za'hir grunt beside me, making me jump in surprise. I rushed to his side and saw him open his eyes slowly, blinking a few times until he focuses them on me.

"Za'hir?"

"Urg . . . What happened?"

All I could give was a shake of my head. His voice sounded a little stronger than before as I looked down at his chest wound, gasping when I saw the unthinkable.

"Za'hir . . . your wound."

He tilts his head in confusion of what I said but he followed my gaze down to his chest, giving the same reaction that I did. The wound started to close itself, sucking back all the blood that was surrounding it until it was back in his body. Next, the skin on each side started to fold itself closer to each other until they touched and the wound closes, leaving no scar behind. Za'hir touches his chest, trying to feel for the wound but looks back up to me in shock with his mandibles slacking.

"How did you . . . do this?"

"Uhhh . . . I figured that . . . since my blood can heal my wounds fast, I thought it might work on you. Sure enough . . . it actually worked."

"You have healing abilities?"

I nodded. "Yes. But I've never tried it on someone else. This is a first for me."

Za'hir didn't answer back. Instead, he tried to lift himself off the ground by pushing on his arms. I hurried to his side and grabbed one of his arms. "Are you sure it's alright for you to move?"

Again, he doesn't answer and keeps proceeding to get on his feet. And sure enough, he stood up strong and didn't show signs of struggling. It confused me even more. One minute, he was at death's door and then the next, he's acting like nothing had hurt him in the last few hours. He flexes his arms and legs as if he just came out of a workout.

"You seem to be feeling better."

He looks back at me with a bit of a smile. "Yeah. It's like my body just got a whole boost of energy. It must be from what you've done."

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Once he's finished with whatever he was doing, he turns his body to me and looks down. I was expecting him to show no emotions but he surprises me when he smiles a little.

"You saved my life and much more. How can I repay you?"

I glanced back behind me and turned back to him. "Well . . . first. Let's get this boulder out of the way."

Za'hir nods in agreement and both of us go to each side of the boulder, placing our hands onto it. "Alright. On the count to three, we push together."

"Got it."

We positioned ourselves with one knee in front of the other, planting the soles of our feet deep into the ground. We looked back at each other one more time before glancing forward.

"Ready? One . . . two . . . three!"

In sync, both of us pushed with all of our might. At first, the boulder doesn't move an inch until he pushed even harder and soon, it gives way. We pushed again and again until finally, the boulder rolls out of the way. The air comes swiftly in and I was able to take a nice, deep, relaxing breath for the first time I landed on this planet. Both of us took a step forward and into the open but cautiously, not knowing if any kainde amedha were waiting for us.

But as we did, there was nothing but silence and the scene before us confirmed that nothing had survived. The area was filled with scattered rocks and dirt with dozens of dead kainde amedha lying around. Some were crushed beyond all recognition under huge boulders while others had their bodies smashed with smaller ones. I turned to the side and was met with the head of the Queen. I jolted in surprise and was about to take out my swords until I saw that her head was completely disconnected from her body due to a spike that had skewered her neck during the avalanche.

I sighed in relief and turned to Za'hir. "We made it. We succeeded in the Chiva."

I closed my eyes and lifted my head into the air, feeling the taste of victory in my mouth. I did it, Daugo. I did it, Mother. I did the impossible.

"Well . . . not yet anyhow."

My moment of victory was broken when I heard Za'hir say that but when I looked back at him, he was walking towards the head of the Queen and placing a palm on the side of it, almost like he was admiring it. He turns his gaze back to me.

"We need to collect our trophies. You've earned the Queen's head as yours."

I gasped when I heard him say that. True that I did defeat the Queen but I didn't feel that it was my right to take it for myself. I raised my hands in defeat.

"I don't think I deserve it. At least, not as my own. We both worked together so I think we should share it."

At first, Za'hir looks at me with confusion until his face relaxes and looks back at the Queen's head. "If you say so, then it's both of ours. But we still need our own trophies, which won't be a problem for me since there are many kainde amedha skulls to take. But yours . . ."

Za'hir walks over to the side and moves a few pieces of rock out of the way. I was a bit confused as to what he was doing until pulls out an object from the rubble. He walks back to me and holds whatever he had in front of me. I glanced down and saw that it was the creature's head that I served earlier in the battle. It was so huge that it was as long as Za'hir's arms. Plus, he had to hold it with both of his hands to keep it up. I looked up at him as he smiled a little.

"You've earned this one without question. You've proven yourself as one of us. Always treasure this."

He holds it out to me and I take it without hesitation. I almost lost grip of it, not expecting it to be that heavy but I got my bearings and held it in my arms. Both of us stared at each other until Za'hir bowed his head low with one arm across his chest. I put my trophy down and did the same, bowing my head in the same way. I smiled at him but he went back to looking as serious as ever. I started to get used to it and it mattered little if I tolerated it or not. All I knew was that we had successfully made it through our Chivas and I felt so proud at that moment.

But then, I looked down and observed the head of the creature. For some reason or another, this thing was different than anything I've seen before or any Yautja for that matter.

Whatever this thing was, some part of me worried that this was a bad omen for something worse to come.

Hi Readers!

Wow!

What an epic battle for Anya and she showed off some mad skills with her dual swords. I wished that I can do stuff like that in real life but then I would have a higher risk of cutting off a finger or something lol.

Anya had finally succeeded in completing her Chiva and has discovered new abilities when she healed Za'hir's chest wound. He must be totally grateful to her and I think Anya has made a new friend. But of course, she can sense something is not right, especially with the unusual creature that no one else has seen before.

Does it have any connections to her or even something worse?

Find out when Chapter 21 comes in two weeks (8/14/19)! :)

 

Also, for next week, a new chapter for Nexus will be posted next Wednesday (8/7/19) while another chapter of Endurance will be posted by next Saturday (8/10/19). After that, we will go back to the original times. More updates will be posted on my Instagram account.

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	21. Blooded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 21: Blooded

 

It took Za'hir and I forever to emerge out of the wreckage, trying to move every single rock out of the way until we saw light shining through. Although I could easily fit, we had to dig the hole wider for Za'hir to make it through. I was starting to lose my patience with this but at least we were alive. That is something I have to be grateful for.

Once both of us were free, it wasn't long before the ship that watched over the Chiva flies over our heads, sending dust everywhere and I had to cover my eyes to protect them. We watched as the ship slowly descended to the ground until landing perfectly with a soft thud, enough for the vibration to be felt through my sandals and into my feet. My dreadlocks flowed with the wind until everything calmed down except for the tension building from what is to be expected. I stood strong as the ramp makes its descent until laying itself down onto the ground. As soon as it did, the overseer was the first to emerge followed by I'dor as they made their way down and towards Za'hir and I, standing firmly a few feet away. The look of the overseer was priceless and I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. His face was twisted in disbelief with his lower mandibles almost turning inward and then contorts back when anger followed suit. As for I'dor, he remained calm and vigilant, almost looking proud as well that not only one Young Blood had survived but two. Well . . . A Yautja and a half.

"I see that both of you survived. You did well."

I'dor steps forward with his hands behind his back. As he approached, Za'hir and I lower to one knee and lower our heads in respect. With my head down and my eyes facing the dirt, I could only hear I'dor's footsteps coming closer and closer until he stops. I raised my head slightly to see his feet only a few feet away but I dared not to look any further. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I'dor lets out a command.

"Arise both of you."

Without hesitation, both of us stood back up slowly and my eyes see him studying us but I figured it must be looking for scars on either of us. I wasn't sure he would find any on me but as he turned to Za'hir, his face twists in confusion upon seeing his chest.

"What happened to your wound?"

Even I got a bit confused by what I'dor said. There was no way he could have seen it since our masks were disabled from the abnormal creature earlier on. Unless I'dor himself was there, which I knew was impossible, he couldn't have seen Za'hir's chest wound that healed from my blood. I turned to Za'hir as he did the same, probably looking for my approval or something. I didn't have anything worth to hide so I nodded my head and Za'hir looks back to I'dor.

"My lord. It was Ta'kasa who saved my life. Not only has she healed my wounds with her blood but destroyed the very creature that has taken so many Young Blood's lives in the past. She'd shown more honor than any other Yautja I've seen before."

When I heard him say that, it took me a bit by surprise and I could tell that I'dor and even the overseer reacted the same way. There was a lot of silence for a little bit until I'dor blinks his eyes, nodding his head as he did this.

"I see. And you have the trophies to show proof?"

Without sparing another moment, Za'hir grabbed his kainde amedha head from his belt that he picked up from the cave, unlatching it and bringing it forward for everyone to see. I did the same and unhooked the head of the unknown creature from my own, placing it in my hands and showing it to I'dor before me. He looks at them for a few moments until he steps forward, grabbing my trophy as I handed it to him and watched while he turns it around for a good look. After a few seconds, he looks back at me and returns my trophy to me.

"These are great trophies to show your achievements when we arrive back on Yautja Prime."

I nodded. "Thank you, my lord. But there is also the head of a Queen inside the cave that both I and Za'hir want to share . . . to show our bond as fellow warriors during our Chiva."

I spoke with conviction in my voice. After hearing Za'hir speak about me with such praise, I wanted to do something for him as well. I didn't want to owe him anything since he had done a lot for me in such a short time. I stared into I'dor's eyes, making sure that he knew I was serious. After a few seconds, I'dor relaxes and his shoulders slightly slump but still made him look strong.

"Then we will make sure to get the Queen's skull before we leave. For now, both of you deserve a rest and prepare when we reached back home. That's all for now."

I'dor turned his back to us and made his way to the ship, saying something to the overseer on the way, most likely telling him to get the rest of the skull buried in the rocks below. But I needed to speak with him of a specific matter that was very private for him and I didn't know if I'll have another chance to do so. I jogged over to I'dor's side and stopped enough so that he could see me. He stops and looks down at me with curiosity.

"What is it, Ta'kasa?"

I bowed my head first before whispering. "Forgive me but I wanted to speak to you about something important. And privately."

At first, I got no response from I'dor as he stared at me until his eyes took a glance to the right to see the overseer and Za'hir are far away enough. He looks back at me and nods, giving me the approval to speak.

"My lord. I may be able to help you with your sickness."

That got his attention when his eyes opened for a split second. "In what way?"

I swallowed deeply. "When Za'hir and I were stuck in the cave and he was bleeding, my blood was able to heal him as quickly as it usually does with me. I think it might cure you in some way and . . . after showing me respect when no one else has, I wanted to do something in return."

Without hesitation, I extended my hand out so some skin was exposed and then I reached for my knife that was hooked on my belt, bringing its blade close to my skin and pressing almost hard. This is the least I can do . . . But the moment I was about to cut into me, I'dor grabs my wrist and pulled my hand away with the knife. I became shocked at what he was doing as he was about to ask until he beat me to it.

"That is unnecessary."

Slowly, he lowers my arm until it was at my side and takes hold on my knife, pulling it back and away from him. I stuttered a bit from the unexpected action. Why won't he let me? I can save him.

"My lord. You don't have to suffer from your illness. You are a strong warrior and I owe it to you."

I'dor takes one look at me but what he did next took me by surprise. His mouth twisted into a small smile and shook his head to each side in a 'no' gesture. "I already know that you healed Za'hir's wound after you killed the unknown creature from our ship's recording. But your blood can do nothing for me."

I tightened my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He sighs this time. "I'm sure you're aware that the Council had taken a sample of your blood for study when you came and I was there when they got the results. Your blood does have remarkable healing abilities but limited to physical injuries. It can't heal illnesses."

Although I wanted to believe otherwise, I knew deep down that I'dor was being sincere. The Council did indeed take my blood when I first came here but I didn't know how extensive they studied me. My heart dropped a little in realizing that I couldn't do anything to help I'dor. I felt as useless as I did a while ago to save someone important to me. My thoughts went back to the day my mother died and it brought back a familiar pain that radiates all over my body but I was too numb to react. But then, I felt I'dor's hand gently place itself on my shoulder and it snapped me back to reality. My eyes lifted and I'dor was still smiling. How can he still act like this? He answered my inner question right away.

"I appreciate what you were willing to do for me. But even if you could, I can't accept such a gift. I've already prepared myself for the inevitable . . . and if I'm going down, then I want to face it head-on as any warrior would do in a fight."

And then, he moves closer to me and leans his face to mine until we were inches to each other. It was quite intimidating for the likes of him . . . an Elite leader . . . to come so close like this. I almost believed that if I didn't have the willpower that I had, I would have run away in fear but I stood strong. I had made it through the hardest Chiva in Yautja history. So I should act like a Blooded warrior now. Don't act like a coward.

I'dor and I stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity until he spoke.

"Besides . . . You've already done a lot for me. When my time comes, I know that I can pass on into the next life in peace . . . now that I know the future of the Elites . . . and maybe Yautja Prime itself is safely secure."

I'dor pats my shoulder one more time as he lets out a soft purr that I could sense it was full of relief. He lets go of me and pulls away, walking past me and heading towards the ship with his head held high. I could only watch as he heads inside while my mind repeated his words over and over again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After that, we managed to get the Queen's head along with several kainde amedha skulls using the cables from the ship. It took a little longer to get the remainder of the rocks off of the Queen's corpse but we got her fully intact. I watched as the ship pulled her out of the rubble and at that moment, I felt a sense of pride that I never experienced before and it was something I wasn't going to forget.

The rest of the trip back to Yautja Prime was as boring as the first one but with little exceptions . . . good and bad. After watching the recording of the Chiva, the overseer kept giving me leers that were more intense than before. I imagined that he didn't expect me to survive on the planet, let alone bringing back a skull of a Queen, a kainde amedha, and the unidentified creature that I still wanted to know what it was. I had a plan to find out but kept it to myself until I talked to the one person I needed to inform. But the good news is that Za'hir and I were somewhat speaking to each other but I could tell he wasn't a big talker. He was about the opposite of Xen'ork who couldn't shut his mouth if his life depended on it. Still, Za'hir kept asking what he could give to me in return for saving his life but I had no answer to that. It was weird for another Yautja to ask me something like that after being treated poorly but from our 'conversation' or at least I would consider it to be one, I could sense that he was one who valued his honor greatly. And owing someone for the action of great significance, like saving his life without asking anything in return, was something that Za'hir needed to repay. It was nice to have someone like that but I have no doubt it was going to annoy me later in life.

It wasn't long before Yautja Prime was in our sights and again, my heart pounded in anticipation and worry. By law, the overseer explained to us that when we exited the ship, the Council and most of the Yautja population would be there to witness the success of the Young Bloods that had made it. I anticipated that many would be either surprised, angry or even both when I appear. Despite that, I told myself that I needed to remain strong and to show that I have earned the right to call myself Blooded. Both I and Za'hir stood tall behind the overseer and me 'dor as we felt the ship dip slowly down on the loading dock. With a small thud, I knew that we made it back and my heart started to pound but I had no idea if it was because of anticipation or worry.

Slowly, the ramp cracks open and lowers down to the ground. The overseer didn't wait for it to finish as he started to make his descent with I'dor following behind. Za'hir goes next and I waited until he was a few steps in front of me before I decided to make my way down. And when I did, I saw a sight that almost stunned me from moving forward.

Right in front of us, there had to be dozens of Yautjas standing and waiting for the surviving Young Bloods to arrive. To my sides, I saw more ships landing on the docks while others had their ramps down with many warriors coming down in the same formation as us. I inspected it closely in the hopes of seeing Sa'iye among them. Some part of me knew that she would make it but of course, doubt always creeps behind when I don't want it. Luckily, it didn't take long to spot her a few ships away, looking more proud than any Yautja in the area with her chest and chin held high. I wanted to call for her but I had to wait until the Blooded ceremony was done and over with. It would be considered disrespect to celebrate before receiving recognition.

Once everyone was on the loading docks, the overseers from each ship formed into two lines in which I and the rest of the Young Bloods moved in the same formation behind them. Za'hir moves to my side and glanced up to him as he nods in approval. I smiled at his gesture. At least I'm not alone.

The roars and cheers from the crowd burst loud and almost made me jump but not as much when I felt a hand on my shoulder that I knew didn't belong to Za'hir. I swung my head around, ready to give whoever touched me a piece of my mind until I stopped in surprise when it was Sa'iye.

"Look who we have here. I guess I won the bet with Xen'ork after all."

"Sa'iye!"

My voice was more like a shout of a whisper so I wouldn't draw attention but I couldn't hold my excitement from seeing her again. My body warmed up, feeling relieved and happy that Sa'iye made it through her Chiva as well. I reciprocated her movement. Twisting my shoulders a bit and pressed a strong hand on her shoulder although I had to stretch my arm to reach her.

"You made it."

She gave me one of her signature smirks that I would never get used to. "I knew I was going to make it and yourself. I'm glad that both of us made it."

"And I, the same way."

I wanted to talk to her a little more but then the line started to move forward so we had no choice but to release each other. I smiled one more time before turning back around and walked forward.

As part of the Blooded ceremony, the Young Bloods that had survived their Chivas have to walk through the crowds to show their trophies to everyone present. I held my trophies that were wrapped under each hand with the unknown creature on my right and a kainde amedha skull in the other. The Queen's skull is to be brought later when we're in front of the Council and the Clan Leaders that stood over a small opening created by the crowds. I kept my eyes away from directly staring at any Yautja when I heard the shocked gasps and growls starting up. I did not doubt that it had to do with them seeing that I was alive and barely injured, which wasn't what anyone would have expected from a hybrid entering a planet known to be one of the most dangerous if not the only one.

The line keeps walking until I saw the lines starting to break off in a v-formation as the overseers moved to the edge of the opening until they stopped, facing forward like statues. As for the Young Bloods, our line broke away from the overseers and began to line up in a straight line, exposed to everyone's eyes and especially to the Council and the Clan leaders lined up on the platform over us. I could see Daugo standing close to Datho with his red cape swaying from the small breeze flowing through. I noticed that he was looking around with his eyes, making me expect that he was trying to find me. It didn't take long for him to catch me in his sights and I pushed my chest out in pride. I swore that I could hear him chuckle from watching me but it was warming when I saw him smile. The pride inside me grew tremendously and I smiled. I made it, Daugo. I made it . . .

I moved forward when the break of the line reached me, making my way into the very middle of the horizontal line. There wasn't a lot of Young Bloods, which made me suspect that only a few made it alive and I couldn't help but feel somewhat lucky that I'm here and not buried in the ground. Za'hir stopped on one side while Sa'iye moved to the other. I smiled again when I caught sight of her but it only lasted for a second when all the sounds that were around me stopped in an instant. I looked up to see Datho had raised his hand for silence and put it down when he got what he wanted.

"My brothers and sisters. Today is a glorious day for all of Yautja society. Before us are those who have not only survived their Chivas but also brought back the very symbol of their achievements."

Datho looks down towards us and nods his head slowly. "Young Bloods. Present your trophies before the Council."

On cue, all of us got to one knee and placed our trophies in front of us, keeping our heads down to show respect for the Council and the Clan Leaders. I placed the kainde amedha trophy to one side and the unknown creature on the other, making sure everyone could see them and especially Yi'stbah. He stood there full of hatred that I made it through when he expected me to perish. I have to admit that it was pretty funny when the neon green blood started to make his cheeks glow. Along with the rest of his body a dull green color, he looked like an angry frog. I suppressed a smirk in his direction when he turned to me. Serves you right!

But my attention pulls back to the ceremony when Datho steps down from the platform in a graceful manner in which was hard for me to believe any Yautja can pull it off but Datho did. It was eerily silent as I heard Datho's footsteps walk across the line of Young Bloods to inspect the trophies. I remembered in my lessons that there had been some history of Young Bloods taking trophies that weren't theirs and use them to pass the Chiva. But that would mean they had broken the Code of Honor and therefore were punished in the most horrible ways that I wished I didn't hear. Daugo didn't want to tell me but it was for the best so I would learn a valuable and honorable lesson but also didn't want to look weak in front of him. It was . . . necessary.

After a while, Datho's footsteps were about in front of me and I thought he would pass by like the rest but instead, he stopped but I forced myself not to look up in curiosity. I let my eyes look up only enough to see his massive feet in front of me. I heard him click his mandibles together a bit before walking away. I tried to think what was going inside of his mind when he stopped but I pushed it away, making sure to pay attention to what he says when he went back to his position in front of us.

"You all did well and have made us proud. Since you have brought your trophies and have followed the Code of Honor, is it time for all to be marked as Blooded by your Clan Leaders."

Datho turns around and signals the Clan Leaders to come. Many of them stepped forward while others stayed behind since none of their Young Bloods made it and I could see the look of disappointment in them. The Clan Leaders started to come up to each Young Blood with an Arbitrator at their side, holding a silver bowl that would carry the kainde amedha blood that they had slain. From what I've been told and read in the history of the Yautja, warriors are marked with the blood of their kill as a symbol that they are recognized as a true warrior, leaving a burned scar in the shape of their clan's symbol. Traditionally, warriors put it on their foreheads but they are free to display it anywhere on their bodies as they choose. I decided to follow tradition and show the mark on my forehead but also to show everyone that I earned the right to be called a Blooded warrior.

As I watched the leaders start marking their members and the smell of burning flesh filled my nose, I lifted my head when Daugo approached me. He stops a few feet in front of me, smiling while I did the same as his golden eyes burned with pride.

"Ta'kasa."

I nodded and moved until I was back on one knee, watching as he glances at the Arbitrator by his side with the bowl in hand. He then takes a small knife from his belt and dips it until pulling it out to reveal the green kainde amedha blood sticking on the very tip of the blade. My breath hitched a little from seeing it. I knew too well of the damage that the creature's blood can do but I was reassured when Sa'iye explained that it's treated so that it will only cause a scar rather than eat away at my skull and brain. Still, my survival instinct told me to be cautious and aware. Daugo turns back to me and holds the knife in front of his face, showing it to me.

"From this day forward, will you follow the Code of Honor with your life and pledge your duty to the Dark Blade Clan as a family? And will fight and protect the ways of the Yautja for the rest of your days?"

He speaks slowly but clearly, so I could understand every word he was telling me. It was very crucial for all Young Bloods to understand what is expected of each one and to follow it obediently. I know what is expected of me. Without hesitation, I nodded and spoke with such conviction that even a blind person would see it as the light of day.

"I swear."

With that, Daugo smiles so big that I have never seen him like that before. His mandibles almost stretched to the point that I thought they would suddenly go limp from his muscles being pulled so tightly. Despite it, I could tell Daugo was very proud of me and my body could feel it in every bone in my body. He lifts the knife into the air and points it at my forehead. Without a moment to spare, Daugo plunges the tip of the knife until it barely touches my skin. The hot sensation of my flesh burning almost took me by surprise and I had to close my eyes. It wasn't too painful but it was enough to create the urge to pull away so I didn't have to feel it anymore. Stop being such a wimp! With those words, I resisted the urge as I felt the hot point moves across my forehead as it followed a crown pattern that represents the Dark Blade Clan. Finally, Daugo pulls the knife away and the burning pain starts to dull thanks to a small breeze that cools it down. I opened my eyes and looked up to Daugo as we both smiled at each other.

"So now, you are officially one of us. May you carry this mark proudly."

"I will."

I rose to my feet and stood his my chest and head held high to show my Blooded mark. I finally made it.

As I watched, Daugo nods at me and turns to Sa'iye who waited patiently for her turn. Like with me, he stands in front of Sa'iye and dips the knife into the silver bowl once more to get enough kainde amedha blood on it before turning his attention on her. Normally, the clan that Sa'iye comes from would do the honors but due to her family's past, her clan . . . the Ma'ka clan . . . had pushed her out as an outcast and therefore, she didn't belong to them anymore. So in short, Sa'iye can choose which clan she can join with the approval of the Clan Leader so I was glad when she decided to join the Dark Blade Clan. And since Daugo is a very generous leader, I knew he would accept her.

"Sa'iye. As many know, you have been an outcast for most of your life but now, you are no more and part of the Dark Blade Clan. So I ask . . . From this day forward, will you follow the Code of Honor with your life and pledge your duty to the Dark Blade Clan as a family? And will fight and protect the ways of the Yautja for the rest of your days?"

I turned my sight to Sa'iye and watched as her facial expression changed to show a mix of pride and earnest. "I swear."

Daugo nods and pushes the knife into her forehead as he did with me. She hissed and growled in reaction to the pain as Daugo moved the knife and pulling it away to show the crown shape on her skin.

"Carry this mark proudly."

"I will."

With that, Sa'iye stands on her feet and does the same posture as I did. Daugo nods to her and glances at me one last time before turning around, heading back to his place next to the Council. I looked to where Za'hir is and saw his clan leader placing a mark on him as well. When he finished, I saw he had a swirl shape mark that had the end of it going straight down like a dagger at the end of a snake and I recognized it as belonging to the Oshi Clan who are known for their great skills as assassins. Za'hir lifts himself but doesn't show the same prideful expression as Sa'iye and I displayed and remained serious as before.

I sighed in defeat, shaking my head in amusement. Does he ever relax or at least break out of character? Oh well . . .

Once every Young Blood was marked, all the Clan Leaders went back to their original positions and that is when I can see An'tar that was hiding in the back next to Datho throughout the ceremony. For a minute, the sun shines on his skin, illuminating his blue stripes and making him look like a god. I have to admit . . . he is handsome. I must have stared for far too long when his eyes catch my own and a small smirk crept to his mouth. I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment as I turned my gaze away from his, diverting them to Datho when he stepped up to give another speech.

"Congratulations to all of you. May you walk among us as equals."

Suddenly, Datho raises his hands into the air like a victory pose that any leader would make when they have won a battle and roars with all of his might.

"And bring pride to all of us!"

The crowds, members of the Council, and all newly Blooded warriors roared into the air with all of their might. Sa'iye and Za'hir soon followed with roars of their own and it gave me the strength to roar as well. I took a deep breath and let it all out, doing my best impression of a Yautja roar in my ooman form. It wasn't as deep but enough to display my pride and strength. I swore that the combined roars could be heard throughout the whole planet and maybe to Earth. That thought brought back the images of the Loonies smiling at me . . . and then Rory, McKenna, and Brackett. It warmed my heart from remembering them.

I'm almost there guys. I'm close to stopping the Bad Bloods. I hope you are all doing well.

After that, the Blooded ceremony was officially over and the crowds started to break off quickly, leaving a few stragglers alone. It was expected since a banquet was being held for the newly Blooded warriors so I knew that there's going to be a lot of partying that might get out of hand . . . in a fun way. I saw Za'hir as he followed the crowds but not before he stops and turns his head in my direction. I did the same and we stared at each other for some time until he bowed her head so low that in Yautja society, it's showing great respect and admiration. I was a bit stunned but I took it gladly and bowed my head when he raised his own. After a minute or so, he glances at me one last time before heading in the direction of the crowds. I shook my head in disbelief. Za'hir still feels that he owes a debt to me for saving his life back on Yau'du but I kept telling him during the ride that he doesn't owe me any favors or debts. But I felt that he's the type of guy that takes his honor seriously. I have a funny feeling that this guy won't stop until he's satisfied.

I stayed behind for a little bit, waiting for Daugo to finish with his conversation with the Council with Sa'iye at my side.

"I can't believe that we'd made it! Now, we're officially warriors so no one can mess with us now. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on becoming an Elite."

I giggled. "Are you still thinking about that?"

She laughs in response. "Of course! I'm not stopping until I reached the top so no one is going to doubt me anymore just because of my family's history. No matter what!"

I giggled as she jumped in her spot like an excited child who got the best gift from their parents. She was right that we were in a higher ranking now but for the last part that she mentioned no one would mess with us, I was unsure if it was true. From the ceremony and even now with the few Yautjas looking at me with disgust, I knew my troubles were far from over but I didn't have the heart to tell Sa'iye since she was in such great spirits. I just let her jump with excitement as she roared into the air. She stops when she began to feel exhausted, taking quick, shallow breaths. I moved to her side and patted her shoulder.

"Take it easy now. You don't want to lose all of your energy before we head to the party."

Sa'iye smiles, giggling a little as she leaned forward with her hands on her knees. "You're right. I'm . . . just so excited."

I laughed. "I do not doubt that."

Both of us laughed together so hard that we had to stop to get the air back into our lungs. But when we stopped, I had to ask something of Sa'iye since we were alone at the moment and no one could hear us. Plus, I couldn't wait anymore since it has been eating me from the moment I stepped foot on Yau'du. I hesitated for a moment when I saw her still smiling but I ignored it and spoke softly enough that only she can hear me.

"Sa'iye . . . Can I ask you something?"

She noticed the change in my demeanor and voice right away, stopping what she was doing and looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed. "I need a favor from you. Only you can help me with it."

"Of course. Anything."

When I saw that she meant it, I reached into the side pocket of my belt and pulled out a small vial that had the unknown creature's blood in it. Back on the planet, I had a strange feeling about the creature that didn't seem right by me. From what I've read, this thing was nothing that any Yautja has ever seen but the eerie sensation that I got from it told me that it was somewhat connected to the Bad Bloods. I wasn't sure so I took some of the creature's blood before we left so I could get it tested for more data and I knew Sa'iye was the only one who had knowledge. I held the vial in my fist until I brought it in front of Sa'iye, opening my fingers so she could get a look at it. At first, she seemed rather confused so she looks back to me.

"What is it?"

"A blood sample of an unknown creature that I killed back on Yau'du. It was nothing I've ever seen before and it seemed unnatural. Too much if you ask me."

That got Sa'iye's attention immediately. Her mandibles tighten together while her eyes leered into my own. "You think this has something to do with the Bad Bloods?"

I nodded. "They have hybridized before so what's stopping them from repeating? It's a gut feeling but I think they have something to do with this but I need tests to be done. Can you do it?"

I moved the vial closer to her. Sa'iye looks down at it for a minute or two before turning back to me, looking very serious. "Of course. Leave it to me."

She takes the vial and quickly puts it in her belt, making sure no one had a chance to suspect what was exchanged. Just as she did this, I saw a huge shadow coming from behind me but I was way ahead of the game that was about to be played on me. Using quick reflexes, I crouched low and swung my foot close to the ground, making contact with someone's knees. It confirmed my suspicion when I heard Xen'ork cry out in pain as I stood back up, seeing him holding his knee.

"Really? Again?"

I smirked, placing my hands on my hips. "It's your fault. At least I only hit your knee instead of your dick like last time. When will you ever learn?"

Xen'ork growls in frustration. "When you lose enough focus that I can get a hit on you."

"In your dreams!"

I howled in the air with laughter, almost like an evil villain would in movies so I felt pretty stupid. But it was worth it when I saw the look of disbelief and anger in Xen'ork's eyes but after a while, he couldn't hold in the humor of the situation and started to chuckle. Everyone else around me started to laugh along, making a scene in front of the few Yautjas left but I didn't care.

"Well . . . It looks like all of you are having quite a good time."

The laughter quieted down when we saw Daugo and An'tar approaching our little group, heading to me as I tried to catch my breath from all the laughter before.

"For good reason. Xen'ork tried to catch me off guard once again."

Daugo crossed his arms over his chest and showing a small sign of a smirk. "And did you get him in the cock again?"

I huffed with a hint of humor. "Not this time. He's lucky."

Daugo chuckles. "I wished I was the one who had done that to him a long time ago."

Out of nowhere, Xen'ork growls out. "You deserved it. Always the grumpy Yautja no matter what I did."

All of us laughed in response and it gave me a moment to look around me, seeing everyone happy and enjoying themselves. In a way, I felt lucky that I had people like them, accepting me for who I am. After a while, it was decided that we should be heading to the celebrations and party until sunrise. But as I was about to follow along, An'tar comes to my side.

I smiled as he stopped next to me. "Hi, An'tar."

He smiles. "Anya. I wanted to give my congratulations. You have proved everyone wrong."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

But all of a sudden, An'tar takes a few steps closer to me and I had no idea whether to step back or stay. I was completely frozen as he came even closer until our bodies were inches away. For some reason, my mind drifted back to the time when both of us were on a hunt and almost shared a kiss. My heart began to pound as An'tar looks deeply into my eyes.

"I have to admit that . . . you're amazing. I have never seen a warrior as strong as you and now Blooded. So that's why . . . I wanted to ask you something."

I tilted my head to the side, curious but a bit worried at the same time. "What is it?"

I watched as he took a deep breath, letting his chest slowly rise and then fall while he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Whatever he wanted to tell me, it must be serious or important because I had never seen him so nervous in the time I've been around him. I waited until he opened his eyes once more and stares his golden eyes into my blue ones, looking more determined than ever.

"I want you to be my lifemate."

When I repeated the words in my head over and over again, my mind froze along with my body. Lifemate? Me? With An'tar? My mouth gaped wide open and stood there for who knows how long. Everything was in such disarray that I was like a blank canvas and had nothing to show for it. It must have concerned An'tar since he shook my shoulders enough to pull me back.

"Anya. Are you alright?"

I tried to open my mouth to say anything but my voice was gone so I scrambled to break free of this predicament. But I didn't get the chance as we were interrupted.

"What's going on here?"

Soon, Daugo was right in between us and looking back and forth. My eyes wandered to him and I could tell that he suspected something was going on. He leers at An'tar for a bit before glancing back at me, looking a bit concerned. He thought that An'tar must have done something to me because the next thing I knew, he pushed his body between me and An'tar and growls low.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

An'tar didn't flinch but neither did he respond right away. It was getting on Daugo's nerves and he inches closer to him. I snapped out of my mind, worried that a fight was going to ensue so I rushed to Daugo's side and yanked on his arm, drawing his attention from An'tarvand back to me.

"Nothing happened. We were only talking about some things and about to head to the celebration."

I waved my hand to An'tar. "Why don't you catch up with the others? I'll follow you soon."

I can tell that An'tar wanted to say more but I widened my eyes to signal that this wasn't the right time. He got the message and sighed in defeat but adjusts back to his normal posture.

"Alright. But think about what I've said. You don't have to give me an answer right away but I'm eager to hear your answer."

He smiles genuinely and I couldn't help but smile back. An'tar was a completely different being than any Yautja or ooman I've ever met, respecting my boundaries but I worried that the answer to his question might prove difficult to answer right away. After everything that has happened between me and Lar'ja and not hearing from him after our fight, I wasn't sure if I wanted to deal with that particular subject. My mind wanders back to the times when Lar'ja and I were together. Part of me misses him so much while the other part ants to kick him to the curb. His golden eyes appear in my mind and I couldn't help but close my eyes to suppress a moan.

STOP THAT!

I almost scared myself as my body tensed for a split second. An'tar bows and takes off to catch up with everyone else that had left for the celebration, leaving me and Daugo alone. He turns to me and looks deeply into my eyes but speaks with concern.

"Are you sure that there's nothing to talk about?"

I shook my head quickly. "Nothing . . . except for what you promised me after I finish my Chiva."

When I said that, Daugo lowers his gaze away from me as his fists tighten a little but then relax. I haven't forgotten the promise he made me when I did what was asked of me. How does he know about my mother? What had happened all those years ago? As much as my mind demanded an answer, I reminded myself that this subject was hard on Daugo despite not knowing the details of it. So I waited for him to relax and look back at me, smiling at the same time.

"I haven't forgotten. I can tell you want to know."

Daugo moves to my side and wraps an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me gently while his warmth envelops me. No matter what kind of mood I was in, he knew just what to do to calm me down and at this moment, it was welcomed as I leaned my body towards him.

"But for now, let's celebrate your success and tomorrow, we will talk after my meetings."

I sighed, taking a deep breath to calm myself down before looking back up to him. "Alright."

With that, both of us smiled and we made our way from the loading docks as I prepared myself to let go and celebrate. But my curiosity was still burning strong, waiting for the answers that I desperately wanted . . . for a long time.

Hi Readers!

It is official! Anya has made it and now is Blooded, considered a warrior among Yautja society but I had a gut feeling that her problems are far from over and she knows it. Will the Yautja ever accept her truly? Or will they keep her at a distance because of what she is?

Also, a big move by An'tar in asking her to be a lifemate. Not many were expecting that so soon . . . :O But there's quite a love triangle developing but all depends if Lar'ja and Anya will ever discuss what is going on between them. Plus, you got Daugo who's acting like a protective father so An'tar will have to go through him as well for her approval. Such drama! Don't worry for Lar'ja is not out of the picture just yet ;). But for now, lots of celebration to be at hand and I hope Anya doesn't get too wasted if you all know what I mean . . . ;)

On top of it all, the vial that she had given to Sa'iye might have great significance in future chapters. What will they find out? And what type of connections does it have with the Bad Bloods that call themselves the Killer Yautja?

Find out when Chapter 22 comes in two weeks (8/28/19)! :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	22. Analogous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at you own risk!

Chapter 22: Analogous

 

My vision and mind were a bit fuzzy as Sa'iye and I stumbled through the Dark Blade Clan building. The banquet was completely crazy and wild, too much of what I thought it was going to be. I was a bit skeptical about seeing the many new Blooded Yautjas run amok, roaring like animals. The room became so full of excitement that fights began to break out. At first, I became nervous that I was going to see dead Yautjas everywhere but Sa'iye and Xen'ork assured me that it was normal. It was a way to get the energy out of our system . . . they say. But at least the food was much more fantastic than I've ever seen before. Trays of meat all over the tables but not much anything else. Some were appetizing while others reminded me of roadkill. I picked the ones that I deemed safe and ate a bit at a time, enjoying the fun at the far corner. Despite my new status, some Yautjas gave me dirty looks. My inner self wanted to rip them apart but I pulled back, deciding not to ruin a banquet because of my 'complaints' or at least that is what I thought about them.

But it didn't stop Sa'iye and Xen'ork from loosening me up after noticing that I wasn't joining in the celebration. Daugo was with me for some time but he was pulled away for some important meeting. I felt saddened since it seems that he's always taken away. He's Clan Leader . . . of course he's busy. He can't come to your beck and call all the time. What are you? A baby? But Sa'iye and Xen'ork helped me to forget my worries and enjoy the celebration. They introduced me to some drinks that I haven't seen before. I think they called it c'ntlip, which they compared it to an alcoholic drink back on Earth. My experience with alcohol was poor and so I was hesitant to drink it. But with Sa'iye's persistence and Xen'ork's teasing that I was afraid and can't handle it, I downed the first cup into my mouth. It was horrible but it left a warm feeling in my stomach that I enjoyed. I took another drink . . . and another . . . and another . . . until I lost count but I can feel I had more than what I bargained for. My mind was fuzzy and my vision was going in and out but the feeling of 'I didn't give a c'jit (shit)' was only getting stronger. Eventually, the celebration ended and Sa'iye took me back to my room but she wasn't too reliable as she was just about drunk as I was. I admitted that she was better than Xen'ork . . . He was wasted, passing out on one of the tables as if it was his bed.

We caused such a ruckus getting back to my room while holding Sa'iye for support. A poor choice as we kept hitting the walls back and forth, almost getting another Yautja walking by. It only made me laugh hysterically and even more so when Sa'iye and I kept hiccuping from all the c'ntlip we drank. She would open her mandibles like she was about to roar but the sound that came out was reminded of a yipping fox. I don't remember what I said to her but it must have pissed her off a bit but then she laughed when I hiccuped. Benefits of being too drunk to care.

It was with relief that it wasn't long before we made it as we unwrapped from each other.

"You sure . . . thuat you want . . . to not . . . 'hiccup' . . . stay . . . 'hiccup' . . . in my rooum?"

Once I let her go, I stumbled on my feet and slammed into the side of the door, still giggling as I turned to her. "I'm . . . fine. I . . . need to ruest . . . now." I pointed my finger to her. "Go . . . home."

All Sa'iye gave was a click of her mandibles seeing the bright golden patch on her skin glitter under the lights before she passed by. I watched until Sa'iye disappeared from my view, allowing me to unlock the door and stumble into my room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Knock, knock, knock'

The sound of metal at my door woke me up from sleep or at least I believed so. I didn't remember falling asleep on my bed with my armor scattered over the floor, leaving me with only undergarments. I wanted to ignore it but then the growling of A'kib from the open area told me it wasn't going to be easy to push aside. Grumbling from the soreness of my muscles, I got off the bed and headed towards the door leading to the hallway. The knocking started up again and I growled in annoyance. Persistent bastard. I'm not in the mood. I pressed the panel to get it unlocked so as soon as the door slid open, I barked at whoever it was.

"Who's knocking? I'm not in the mood to—"

I stopped immediately when I saw the familiar blue stripes on a pair of Yautja arms followed by golden eyes when I looked up. My eyes widened in shock to see An'tar standing confused by my reaction. Good timing, Anya. You made yourself look like a pauking (fucking) fool!

I stuttered. "I . . . An'tar?"

He shrugged his shoulders as his facial expression relaxed, letting a small smile grow. "I didn't expect you to act like that. Might want to be more careful knocking on your door."

Out of reaction, I lifted my hands into the air as if I was surrendering. "I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well and I thought you . . ."

Just as I was speaking, a dreadful feeling came over me and I felt faint. My body swayed to the side and would have hit the wall if An'tar didn't catch me in time. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly to him but my body leaned over one side. My dreadlocks dangled as I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass.

"Easy, Anya. Come on . . . lets take you to bed."

I didn't protest as he carried me through the open area and back towards my bed, gently placing me in the center of it. A'kib watched while whimpering now and then until An'tar gently to go back to sleep. Surprisingly, A'kib did as he was told and left the room, probably going back to his makeshift bed. While An'tar was pulling the fur blankets over me, my mind got some sense back and I glanced into his eyes.

"Why . . . are you here?"

An'tar pauses, staying still until lowering his head down. It made it harder to see his face when his dreadlocks covered him so I waited until I couldn't handle it anymore. "An'tar?"

He answers immediately, lifting his head back up to me and making contact with my eyes. "I shouldn't ask right now. You're not feeling well."

That got me a little ticked and I growled in response. Getting the message, An'tar stumbles back from me, showing remorse in his eyes and mandibles when he clicked them twice together. I stopped and leered right into the middle of his eyes where his pupils resided until he relents.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that . . ."

He stops again, tightening his inner mouth and mandibles for a few seconds until taking a deep breath. "It's just that . . . I wanted to make sure you're alright. I got a bit worried when you took off from the party. I couldn't go to sleep not knowing."

From the tone of his voice and choice of words, I couldn't help but feel my heart racing. My breath hitched for a split second while my eyes made contact with him. I knew he wasn't lying when I saw the concern written all over him, including his body. The muscles in his arms tightened to the point that they began to shake. I took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as possible.

"I'm . . . happy that you're worried about me. I appreciate it."

I smiled sincerely, letting him know that I meant what I said. Despite everything, An'tar had been on my side. He saw me as something else . . . something more. I couldn't pin it but it was there inside my chest, making my heart beat even faster. His eyes widened in shock until they relaxed, staring deep into me like he could see my soul. It made me feel exposed but I refused to move.

But all of a sudden, my body is lifted from the bed as An'tar's arms wrapped around me, resting his hands on the middle of my back. I gasped in shock, trying to understand what was going on. What is he doing?! But then he softly speaks into my ear when he places his face on top of my shoulder. I shivered when I felt his tusks glide over my skin.

"I want to be with you. Believe me . . ."

It was the softest sound I've ever heard from An'tar. It was a strange mix of joy but with a hint of sorrow. It almost reminded me of the time when he asked me to be his lifemate but the difference is that I was too occupied to notice it before. I didn't know what to make of it but it tugged on my heartstrings in the right way. I pulled my face so I could see him, observing his eyes glowing like a solar flare. It was the longest moment ever and I had no idea what to do or even say to him.

Pauk (fuck) this, Anya.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and in a moment of courage, unsure if the alcohol had any influence on my decision, I pressed my lips into An'tar's inner mouth.

At first, he flinched at the contact but after a split moment, An'tar presses his hand on the back of my head. Everything started to fly by fast to the point that I didn't even notice I was lying back on the bed with An'tar hovering over me. The fur blankets were ripped away by An'tar as we deepened our kiss. I closed my eyes and moaned from the warm feeling crawling from my lips and down my body, going as far as to my toes. My hands glide over An'tar's arms until they stop at his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin where his armor exposed. In an instant, he growls and moves his face away from me but only to lower his mouth down to my chest. I threw my head over, moaning even louder when he pushed my top undergarments aside, exposing my breasts to him. I would have said something but my mind was scrambled and my emotions were everywhere on top of the c'ntlip that was still in my system. It was made worse when An'tar's mouth descends on my breast, letting his tongue glide over my nipple while his mandibles massaged the rest. An electrical pulse radiated all over my body from the action and I moaned so loud. It was such a wonderful feeling that my mind went blank.

Wow . . .

All I could do was ride the sensation of An'tar caressing my body in ways that I never imagined as his hands grabbed onto my wrists, pulling them over my head and keeping them in place. His dominance would have never been tolerated regardless but I was far too gone to bother. But just as I was starting to enjoy it more, he suddenly stops his ministrations. At first, I thought he was taking a break so I didn't bother to open my eyes as I breathed heavily. But all that changed when I heard a familiar voice that was not An'tar's.

"You are an impossible creature."

My body froze at the choice of words. I knew that whoever spoke knew how to speak the ooman language. Last time I checked, An'tar didn't know the language at all but the voice spoke out in perfect English. It was vaguely familiar. Odd . . . It reminds me of that time when— My thoughts paused when that sweet scent of spring rain filled my nose. I opened my eyes wide open, twisting my head forward fast to see that it was not An'tar but the Yautja with bright golden eyes, unlike anything I've seen before . . . and yet I knew them all too well. His arms no longer had the blue stripes but almost dark green. When I looked up towards An'tar's face would be, it was someone else with the V-shaped mark in the middle of his forehead. I gawk in shock at the realization of who was with me.

"Lar'ja?"

I couldn't believe it. He was kneeling above me with a sad look on his face as if I did something to offend him, drooping his mandibles like dangling appendages. His hands still had a tight grip on my wrists so I couldn't move even if I wanted to. It was no problem since my body was frozen in shock by this development. It took me a while before I could say a few words.

"How . . . are you here?"

Lar'ja didn't say much and remained quiet, shaking his head in disappointment. I laid underneath him as he finally looked back to me.

"How could you do this? After everything that we've been through?"

The light in his eyes started to fade and I could hear a crack in his voice as he spoke. But . . . Why is this happening? This can't be real! My mind tried to find an excuse to make me believe that this was all a dream. The real Lar'ja knew why I was doing this with An'tar. I mean . . . after everything he did to me whilst ignoring that I didn't exist, he has no right to ask such a question. But despite the logical side of things between us, the other part was saying otherwise, telling me that you're just as guilty as Lar'ja. I didn't know why and I had no idea where to start. But one thing for sure is that it caused my heart to ache with pain.

I didn't answer him and that changed Lar'ja's facial features from sadness to despair like he was stabbed in the heart by my actions. Again, I stuttered to try and give an answer but nothing was coming out. This time, Lar'ja became angry and suddenly lunged his face closer to mine, roaring in rage that startled me.

"Why!?"

I gasped and pushed my head into the bed involuntarily. It was one of the few times that I'd seen Lar'ja this angry. I wanted to be just as mad as him but there was none in me. In a logical sense, he was in the wrong since he ignored me after arriving in Yautja Prime but for some reason, it only made me feel even more guilty. Unable to say what I needed in the Yautja language, I tried my luck in speaking ooman.

"I . . . I . . . don't know."

Not exactly what I wanted to say. What are you . . .? An idiot? Lar'ja stood over me, clearly confused by my choice of words whilst watching his mandibles hit each other over and over again as I opened my mouth once more to continue. But out of nowhere, Lar'ja gasps in pain and I watched as he stood frozen in shock. Confused, I looked at him to see what was wrong but got my answer when I felt something warm drip on my exposed stomach. I leaned my head down and saw green neon blood beginning to pool all over me. C'jit (shit)! Where is this coming from?

I knew it couldn't have been my own since I didn't feel any stabs or pain that would indicate to me that I was injured but the blood kept dripping on me. I let my eyes follow where the blood was coming from and my heart dropped in horror when I realized it was coming from Lar'ja with a knife embedded through his chest. What the pauk (fuck) is going on!?

But when I looked up to see Lar'ja's expression, there was nothing. He had disappeared along with my surroundings. I wasn't in my room . . . or the Dark Blade Clan building . . . or even Yautja Prime itself. I was surrounded by pitch black with nothing in sight. I began to panic, spinning back and forth to find anything even if it was minor. In the next second, I could see a small light from the corner of my eye that hovered a few feet away.

I shook my head. This isn't real . . . I must be dreaming.

I slapped my cheeks and pinched my forearm but when I opened my eyes again, nothing had changed and the light remained where it was. I wanted to get out of there but the light sent an urge through me, telling me to come closer. No matter how much I resisted, I couldn't ignore those urges. I took one step forward and then another until I slowly walked towards it. I stopped when I was at arm's length, trying to understand what it was. In general, the light was a small orb that almost reminded me of a stupid show I watched when I was bored that talked about the supernatural and such. These orbs were known to be connected to spirits but it didn't explain why I was seeing this in my dreams. Is this even a dream?

The logical part of me wanted to wake up and get the pauk (fuck) out of there but curiosity got the better of me. I felt like a wandering child in that moment. I reached out hesitant towards it, wondering if it was flame or the figment of my imagination. But as soon as the tips of my fingers made contact with it, the light bursts into a swarm of fire that seemed intent of swallowing me whole. I poorly shielded myself with my arms over my face but the flames went around my body, leaving me unscathed with only the heat bothering me.

Confused, I lowered my arms and saw a sight that scared me all the more. I was standing on the top of the Council building, overlooking Yautja Prime that was in utter destruction. Flames and debris everywhere from buildings that had been shot to the ground by an unknown assailant. My eyes widened when I saw Yautja bodies littering her ground with the ground covered in green blood. This is a massacre!

I got my answer as to what caused this when I saw a few ships trying to take off into space when a blue blast shot from one of the nearby buildings still standing. One of the ships got hit, obliterated from the attack and shards of it fell to the ground and killing anyone within range. Nearby, Yautjas were fighting each other with the one being the victor and butchering those that are still alive. There were too far away to get a clear sight but one thing was sure but I hoped I was dreaming. Next to the Yautjas were none other than kainde amedha that was hissing with rage. My heart dropped when I saw the black creatures chained with collars, connected by a line held by the lead Yautja.

I shook my head in disbelief. This . . . can't be!

This wasn't right. The kainde amedha was prey that all Yautjas considered being used only for Young Blood hunts but this . . . They were being used like hounds to kill off nearby enemies. I had the unfortunate time to see one being commanded by the lead Yautja, whipping it with the chain. The black creature lunged at another Yautja that was crawling on the ground with its guts leaking out from his abdomen, crying in agony when the kainde amedha bit his neck and severed his head. My stomach turned in disgust when the other black creatures began to eat his corpse. But what shocked me the most was the lead Yautja wore armor with red lines decorating him along with the familiar red X etched in the middle of his chest . . . the same symbol as the Bad Bloods I'd seen before wiith that male from a season ago.

No . . . This isn't real! I gripped my head, scraping my nails onto my scalp painfully in an attempt to wake up but all it did was bring a burning sensation over my head. No! Not this! I closed my eyes when I heard more Yautja roars and cries. No!

But all of a sudden, the flames from before surrounded me once more and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I regretted that decision as my sight met with a massive Yautja that I've never seen before but strangely familiar. This Yautja was taller and bigger, almost the same height as the Bad Blood fought back on Earth. His skin was hardened with scales that folded on each other, decorated with lines of red. His muscles popped out like they were about to burst out of his skin and even his armor to which he only wore a metal loincloth and shoulder armor on each side. He wore no mask so his face was completely exposed and it was . . . unique in a way. He had an extra pair of mandibles on top of the others that extended horizontally like a pair of claws. The red lines extended all over his face and outlined his eyes where I stopped my gaze on. They were outlined with a thin strip of gold but the overall color was dark red. So dark that I could barely see the pupils in the middle. Our eyes met and it scared me when I could sense no emotion in them. But one thing's for sure: they were strangely familiar.

But just as I was focusing on where I knew those eyes, an evil smile formed on his inner mouth and my body shivered when his monstrous voice called to me.

"You shouldn't have trusted me."

"Wha—?"

The male suddenly roared with such ferocity that I blinked my eyes for a split second from his strength.

And then . . . I woke up.

My upper body flew off of my bed as I let out a small cry. My arms trembled as they kept myself up as I breathed heavily. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs fast enough so it took longer than a few moments to at least go back to normal breathing rate. I heard A'kib whining and scratching on the door but I was too out of it to get up and open it.

My arms eventually stopped trembling and I closed my eyes, hanging my head over so my face was facing the ceiling of my room. It was . . . only a dream. Only and dream. As I let go of my scalp and brought my hands down so I could see them, I gasped when they were Yautja ones instead of ooman ones. Involuntarily, I touched my face and felt my mandibles twitching every time I touched. I sighed and flopped my hands onto my sides.

Great . . . Transformed again.

I started to wonder if I change due to my emotional state but I didn't have an exact answer to that. I was still trying to understand how my body process things, not to mention that my vision was going out of whack. First I had normal vision and the next thing I knew, I went to heat vision. Back and forth for several minutes until I couldn't handle it anymore. I closed my eyes tightly and took deep breaths. Calm down, Anya. Take it slow and settle down. It did the trick when I opened my eyes and the change stopped along with my hands changing back to ooman form. Despite that, it didn't make me feel any better but groggy. I looked out towards the time that was installed during my Chiva in ooman numbers since I was still learning how the written language of the Yautja works. I groaned when I saw it was only three in the morning. I tried to fall back asleep but it did little. For some reason, I glanced to my side when the nightstand was, noticing the two necklaces that haven't been touched since my Chiva. I looked at the one with the bluestone that An'tar gave to me and then saw the metal one with my Yautja name carved into it, representing the time that I found it with Lar'ja. I still couldn't wear either one. My mind was already in chaos with the dream and everything else. My body felt restless so all I could do was climb out of bed, heading towards the bathroom for some much-needed shower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few more days passed and I felt so miserable throughout that time as I sat on one of the empty tables in the society building, playing with a piece of Gor'dora meat that became cold to the touch. I left A'kib in the room so he wouldn't be in the crossfire of my current state, leaving a bone for him to chew on that would last him for hours at best. I felt better when he came to my side, licking my leg to reassure me that night.

Part of my 'moodiness' was because of several things on top of the sleepless nights with the same dream over and over again. One was that Daugo had back-to-back meetings that seemed never-ending. He promised that he would talk about my mother and his connection with her but every time I tried to contact him, either by call or hologram, he would say he's too busy and promised another time. He seemed sincere so I believed him but another part questioned that he's delaying. I wasn't sure about which excuse was true but I had a feeling that he might be worried about telling me. After all . . . he did act very nervous when I asked him concerning that matter. I don't know . . . .

The next thing was on Sa'iye's part but she had a better explanation than Daugo. The night of the celebration after our Chivas, she became quite ill from a hangover that lasted for two days. I visited her several times, making sure she was alright. As far as the times when she throws up in the bathroom, she assured me that everything was alright. I would smile and tell her that she could contact me at any time. Seeing her state like that, I held back in asking about the blood of the unknown creature from Yau'du. I was too eager to know if it had any connections to the Bad Bloods or that the creature was born out of coincidence to which I thought unlikely. When she did recover enough to go back, I finally asked her about it but Sa'iye had very little time to analyze it. Due to becoming a Blooded warrior and training to become an Elite someday, she decided to relieve her duties as head healer but had to train the new Yautja that would take over. I understood that she needed another few days but promised that when she's done, Sa'iye would work on the analysis immediately and inform me when she does.

So here I was . . . sitting all by myself with a meal that I had barely touched. It was almost late in the night, so there weren't many Yautjas around but it didn't help that they glared in my direction, whispering nonsense about me. You doubt that, Anya? See how they judge you? I glanced at one Yautja that had multiple scars decorating his arms that snarled when our eyes made contact. I watched him turn back to his buddies and say something to make them laugh in arrogance. I turned away and observed another group made up of two Yautjas: a male and female. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and in fact, the male started to purr affectionately towards the female. She seemed interested and started to sway her hips to draw the male's attention, which didn't go unnoticed. I tilt my head to the side, curious as my heart started to pound in my chest. The dream with An'tar in it was still fresh in my mind and I couldn't help but close my eyes for a second, reliving it again. It was . . . different and exciting to feel something foreign to me. But it went sour when I remembered Lar'ja appearing afterward, looking at me with such sorrow in my eyes.

Did I betray him into enjoying that with An'tar? Did I go too far?

I knew that Lar'ja did atrocious things that made me draw away from him but deep down . . . I missed him. My memories start to go back even further to the time when he and I were alone that night. True I was drunk but the feeling of Lar'ja's arms were wonderful. His mouth and tongue gliding over my neck and mouth with such passion . . . the feeling of his hips pressing into my thighs when I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hand pressing on the back of my head to press my lips hard onto his inner mouth. I moaned quietly and my heart began to flutter with joy at the memory.

You're an impossible creature.

And you're so unusually different but that is what I love about you.

I paused at that last bit. Love about you?

I shook my head to stop all of this nonsense. There was no use in thinking about it now in my current situation so I focused my mind back to the couple I was observing. However, as soon as I opened my eyes, the two Yautjas saw that I was looking and glared in my direction. After a little too much time of discomfort, they made their way out of the society building but not before I heard a bit of their conversation.

"That hybrid was looking at us."

"She should know her place. Being Blooded doesn't make her one of us. It's sickening."

They were gone before I could hear any more of their conversation but that short dialogue was enough for me. They were right of course . . . Even after my Chiva, the treatment I received from everyone else didn't change at all. They only saw me and the 'favorited' hybrid that only made her way into Yautja society out of luck. I felt depressed and lowered my head down onto the table.

Will it always be the same? No matter what I do . . . nothing has changed. What's the point in all of what I've done until now?

My heart dropped in despair and I wagered on if I should just go back to my room and stay hidden from the rest of the world. With Lar'ja gone and all of Yautja society still turning their backs on me, I wished that something would take me away from all of this.

"Looks like you had a rough day."

My head swiftly lifts when I heard a familiar voice and saw it was Xen'ork who stood over me. He looked rather confused at my current state as I straightened myself in my seat, taking deep breaths in the process.

"Xen'ork? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Got bored of fighting with some Yautja that were teasing me. So I went to find you and ask if you want to spar with me. It's been a while since we fought each other."

He pauses when he looks back at me once more. "But it seems that you're in a worse state than I."

I cleared my throat while shaking my head in response, feeling my dreadlocks slapping against my cheeks. "'I'm fine. Just haven't got a ton of rest these past few days."

I went back to playing with my food, twirling my finger carelessly without feeling bothered that others are looking at me as if I was a freak. You are a freak. I ground my teeth at that remark, twirling even faster to the point that I streaked the meat all over the plate. It wasn't until I heard Xen'ork take an empty seat next to me that I paused to look up, seeing him glancing at me with concern. I growled in his direction.

"You should leave. I'm not in the mood for your antics."

I wasn't in the mood for his funny jokes and whatnot. I was already dealing with enough c'jit (shit) as it is, let alone have to deal with Xen'ork. But all he did was shrug his shoulders, leaning back into his chair nonchalant as if he didn't hear me at all. I became more irritated and was about to snap at him again until he spoke so calmly that it snapped me out of my anger due to contradicting Xen'ork's usual behavior.

"I understand . . . but it won't do you any good acting this way. It will only fuel the hatred that the others carry for you."

I stared at him with disbelief. I didn't think of Xen'ork giving some 'wise' advice for me. We stared at each other before he reached over, grabbing my plate to which I let him have as watched him take a piece of meat. I would never get over how Yautjas eat their food. Their mandibles would open up to allow food to get into their inner mouth but then their tusks would rip it into pieces before shoving into their throats. Xen'ork was no exception to that but he made it grosser when he let his tongue licks the aftermath. It took everything inside me not to rip it out and dangle it in front of him, especially when I wasn't in the best of moods. He spoke after he swallowed his food.

"Trust me. I know by experience."

"How so?"

I snapped right as he finished, making him startled by the sudden reaction. How can he understand how I felt? He wasn't created as a weapon to destroy everything? He's not a hybrid like me. He's trying to fool me into thinking he knows. I crossed my arms and leered directly into his single yellow eye, showing surprise along with intrigue. Xen'ork closes it, sighing as he leaned over the table as he placed his elbows on it. I moved my head back, keeping the distance between us in case of anything.

"I've been in a similar situation. Maybe not as severe as yours since you did nothing to deserve this treatment."

He stopped to see how I was taking it. My curiosity was starting to rise with Xen'ork acting more mature along with his voice being so calm. I shook my head a little. Might as well listen in. He's not exactly going anywhere in a hurry and I have nothing to do while Daugo is busy. I took a deep breath to let out the stream from earlier. I reciprocated the same posture os Xen'ork, placing my elbows on the table as well.

"Go on. I'm listening."

Xen'ork's eyes lit up when I permitted him to continue, pausing telling his story. "A few seasons ago . . . I went on my first Hunt after completing my Chiva to collect prized ooman trophies. When I arrived on the planet, there was a war between two clans that were fighting for the territory to which I thought would be a perfect disguise to getting in and out with a trophy without battling. I did get the skull of the leader known as the 'God of Gangsters' along with several of his followers. I thought it would be smooth sailing for me. But it changed for the worse in an instant."

But then, Xen'ork hesitates all of a sudden. The story was starting to get interesting and I wanted to learn more but I've told myself that I needed to be patient when I saw his hands tightened into fists across the table. His mandibles did the same and I could have sworn that I heard a low growl coming from his throat. I remained quiet, watching him intently as he relaxed and look back towards me.

"The next thing I knew, the mate of the leader I killed shot me in the eye without warning. I didn't think it was possible since the female recently gave birth to a pup only a few hours ago and wasn't able to move an inch . . . but she had a weapon hidden. I was a pauking (fucking) fool."

Xen'ork lowers his head, enough so that his face was covered by his dreadlocks and giving me time to absorb all of this. Damn . . . Sounds like a Hunt gone wrong. But he doesn't seem like the type to mess up like that. I glanced low so I could see the eye that was missing, sending a small shiver just from thinking about how painful it must be to have a bullet running through it. At least I know how he got it. Not that it should be a good thing.

After a few moments, Xen'ork lifts back up and shifts in his seat so he leaned back into it. He clicked his mandibles together and let out a grunt, seemingly wanting to finish what he had to say.

"I panicked like a naive pup and got out of there in a hurry. I tried to escape to my ship but the building I landed on collapsed, trapping me. Unable to get out, I decided to self destruct my ship along with myself so that the oomans couldn't have our technology. What I didn't realize until too late that I was out of the blast radius, destroying the ship along with part of the city but leaving me intact."

He stopped again, checking on how I was taking all of this. I didn't move a muscle in my face or body, focused on the story that was becoming more 'interesting' in a way that wasn't typical. I couldn't pin it in my head but I knew I wanted more. When he saw my eagerness, he continues but slows down the speed of his voice.

"Afterwards, the Leader of the Dark Blade Clan . . . Daugo's father named Dau'jein at the time . . . banished me when I failed to destroy all Yautja technology, giving oomans access to play around with our weapons. It was considered a dishonor and so I was sent to live on a hostile planet for several seasons that I lost count at some point."

My mind was riddled with concerns about his past story. The biggest was the part that he left Yautja technology. From what Daugo had told me that back in the day, leaving anything of their existence means harsh punishment, going as far as death. "But you're back on Yautja Prime and here with us. So how did you get out of there?"

He smiled a little and leaned back towards me. "When news that the oomans have killed and taken the Yautja hunting party with our technology after a few seasons past, Lord Dau'jein ordered me that if I was to regain my honor, I would need to destroy the oomans and all technology that belonged to us. Basically to clean up the mess I made in the first place. I was degraded to an Unblooded status so it was tough with very little weapons in use."

He sighs while waving his hand in a circular motion. "Sparing you the details, I eventually succeeded in my mission. I regained my previous status as Blooded and was welcomed back to my clan by Lord Dau'jein. I thought everything would go back to normal but it wasn't so simple."

He grumbled. "When I returned, everyone didn't see the accomplishments that got my honor returned to me. They mocked me for being a failure in the first place. It's been a few seasons ago but it still stings me to this day."

With that, Xen'ork takes a deep breath and looks back into my eyes. "And there you have it."

The whole story was spoken for me to listen and I didn't know how to react. Hearing that Xen'ork was treated poorly for a mistake that anyone could have made, even after he redeemed himself. Sounds a little close to home, right?

I nodded with my eyes closed. I was treated poorly when I arrived here on Yautja Prime despite not doing anything wrong. I did whatever I could to make everyone accept me as one of their own. Even going through the Chiva and bringing marvelous trophies to show my accomplishments. Still, I feel the resentment around me and everywhere I go. I opened my eyes back to Xen'ork, gazing at his missing eye that was nothing more than a dark crevice. For some reason, I looked down at my forearm and saw the tattoo of the numbers I bore from my imprisonment back on Earth, showing the mark #T49320 clearly since I left my gauntlets in my room. It looks like we both have something in common . . . markings that reminded us of what we've lost.

But then I lifted my head when I heard Xen'ork chuckling softly. I watched him smile at me like they didn't have this 'life-changing' moment that talked about his ugly past.

"But that doesn't mean we should let them get to us. We must show them that it doesn't matter what they think . . . If we prove ourselves that we're just as equal like everyone else, then that's all we need."

I took every single word to heart that Xen'ork spoke at that moment. It was astonishing that he was capable of giving such advice when I've known him to be a cocky son of a bitch, always trying to piss me off in any way that he could. But right now, it was like he's trying to cheer me up but also tell me that it's my decision of how I see myself.

See myself . . . Prove myself . . .

A smile slowly formed on my lips as Xen'ork did the same. I bowed my head for a few seconds, feeling grateful to him for lifting my spirits. "Thank you, Xen'ork. I appreciate talking to you."

With that said, Xen'ork went back to his old ways in a split second as he smirked like he won the fight. He goes into a position that showed swagger, lifting his legs so his heels rested on the table while one arm wraps behind and over the chair he was sitting on. "Now who's won this fight?"

I growled and leered at him. "Where did the 'wise and understanding' Xen'ork go? I rather not see the ugly mug of the cocky Xen'ork I'm used to."

He laughs. "He's taking a nap . . . and the 'cocky' Xen'ork still wants to spar with you."

"So you can get your ass whipped again? Maybe I'll kick you in the cock to teach you a lesson like before."

Right then, he stands up from the chair as I did the same. Both of us leered at each other with Xen'ork still smirking. "Then prove it. Let's spar in the training building."

I chuckled this time. "You're on."

After that, Xen'ork turned around to head towards the exit with me on his tail. But then, he stops abruptly and turns back to me. "Almost forgot . . . Daugo wanted me to give you a message saying that he wants to meet you in your room tonight. To discuss something 'important' as he said."

I stopped in my tracks when I heard those words, feeling a bit shocked but relieved at the same time. So . . . he's finally going to tell me everything about my mother . . . hopefully. It had been too long in my opinion and it would be my opportunity to knock some sense into Daugo for keeping me in the dark when he promised to tell me after my Chiva. It must be . . . What would that 'important' something be then?

I sighed. "It's about time."

I saw Xen'ork nod. "That's the bad thing about Daugo. He will keep you waiting until it's convenient for him. But then again, it's a sensitive subject that hits too close to his heart. I had a front-row seat with that."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. "So you were there?"

Xen'ork's body freezes for a moment, seemingly like he was caught red-handed but relaxes soon after. "Yes but it's not my place to speak about it. Besides, Daugo would be better at explaining something of personal nature. No harshness intended."

I expected that Xen'ork wouldn't say anything about this. I came to accept that Daugo was the only one who would give me answers but it would be really interesting to hear what role Xen'ork played in all of this. Bet you a million bucks that he was there . . . no doubt about it.

I nodded. "I understand. I need to get to my room then."

I started to walk away from Xen'ork when he grabbed my wrist abruptly. I turned to face him, growling involuntarily along with not liking anyone grabbing me like that. But he stops me in my tracks, smirking while he slowly let go of my wrist.

"Don't worry. He won't be there until tonight and we've got plenty of hours ahead. Besides, you owe me that spar, right?"

I nodded, smiling in response. "Right. I guess it will be nice to tell Daugo that I kicked your ass once again."

Xen'ork chuckled. "In your dreams."

Both of us laughed as we started to make our way out of the society-building and towards the training building that was only a few feet away. It was nice to have that conversation with Xen'ork though. It gave me a little boost in getting out of my moodiness from before but it was replaced with nervousness. Tonight, I would get the answers from Daugo about my mother . . . no matter what he says to me. I want to know.

But then again, I debated whether to ask him about my dream. With An'tar . . . and then Lar'ja, demanding why I was doing this. And then . . . the horrible scene of the destruction set upon Yautja Prime. It seemed too real . . . especially that gigantic Yautja. I shivered from the image of that beast standing in front of him.

You shouldn't have trusted me . . .

Those words kept repeating in my head over and over again . . . like they were meant for something. But what? I shook my head to push it aside, for now, focusing on following Xen'ork towards the training building but I couldn't help but see Lar'ja's sorrowful face in my mind, calling to me like a broken soul.

Hi Readers!

So glad to have a little break to give my mind a fresh start. Now, I'm eager to get Metamorphosis and Nexus going again. YEAH! ;D

For now, Anya had a 'hot' moment with An'tar, which I'm thinking some of you might have panicked when it wasn't Lar'ja doing it. Thankfully . . . in some way . . . he intervened but doesn't last long when she started having visions. Maybe about the future? And who was that Yautja that warned her not to trust him? He might be closer than you think. Hmmm?

And of course, everyone is still treating her like c'jit (shit) despite being Blooded and having survived the most dangerous planet. But I'm glad that Xen'ork cheered her up. He does have his moments when he can be very useful and feels the same way since he went through discrimination for his actions similar to her. Both Anya and Xen'ork reminded me of siblings . . . and I know. I have them too and it's almost the same lol.

But after all that, Daugo will reveal the secrets that he's been hiding from Anya . . . and too long for that. Will she get the answers she is so desperate to know? What will she find out about Daugo and her mother Mia?

Find out when Chapter 23 comes next Wednesday! :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	23. Bond and Goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 23: Bond and Goal

 

Despite the worry I had before, it was sated when I sparred with Xen'ork in the public training building. My mind had something to focus on rather than everything else from before. At first, no one bothered to watch to which they would in other fights. Why would they watch a hybrid like me? But it mattered little and I focused on the fight against Xen'ork.

As usual, he would start to mock me by calling me names and speak about having secret skills that I don't know about. I would have been insulted and eager to kick his ass if I didn't know better. It was only to get me distracted because, in the next instant, he charges with blunt force in trying to knock me off my feet. It did little to help him and I twirled to dodge his attack, sending him falling into the floor and giving me the chance to pounce on him. The first round of our fight ended with him humiliated by a few Yautjas that became curious. It infuriated Xen'ork and roared for another round. I gave him the pleasure and both of us fought again and again.

After a few exhausting hours of back and forth brawl, Xen'ork called it quits. It was satisfying to see him kneeling to the ground along with the occasional growling from the criticism I was giving him. After that, we went our separate ways when he got a message from Daugo about where I was located and when I will be back in my room. Since I didn't my wrist gauntlets to communicate, Xen'ork was getting the bombardment of messages from Daugo, making him more annoyed than ever before. I made fun of him for it but stopped when he got a little too angry for comfort. My body was completely exhausted from our sparring and I would rather save the rest of my energy getting back in one piece. Daugo would kill him if I didn't make it back in one piece. Too protective in my opinion.

I thought that the journey back to my room would be simple but the anxiety returned when my mind started to think about what Daugo will say. My heart started to pound as I got to the Dark Blade Clan building and even worse when I got off the lift and headed into the hall where my room was only a few rooms down. I closed my eyes while I walked since no one else was in the hallway except for me.

Calm down. You wanted to know everything, right? Why are you freaking out now?

I opened my eyes when I reached my door, hesitating for a minute at the thought that Daugo was waiting for me on the other side. He knew the code for entering my room in cases of emergencies in the beginning but it didn't bother me if he had access except when I'm upset. You should have this time . . . My thoughts drift to the memories of my mother and the warm smile she once showed me. After that, I reformed my resolve to find out what happened to her . . . or at least in the time I was imprisoned and before her death. With newfound strength, I pressed into the panel to enter the code and the door clicks. I pushed on it and the door slowly opens to the main area.

At first, I didn't see Daugo anywhere in the area and only A'kib who was snoozing with the bone in his mouth. Nice . . . very nice. But I got me concerned when Daugo was nowhere to be found in the main area. I became a bit angry that he might have bailed at the last minute or had to be called for a meeting. It was getting pretty tiresome but always reminded me that he's a leader to one of the greatest clans in Yautja society. No excuses though . . . He needs to talk or else I'll go to him and demand it. I called out into the room to see if he was here or not.

"Daugo?"

"I'm in here."

His deep voice echoes from the trophy room and I walked over towards the door but slowed down when I got to it. I reached out my hand but it floats in the air, still hesitating to push forward. Come on . . . Just push. I took a deep breath and placing my hand back down, I took the first step and the door slides open. Slowly, I walked over the threshold and saw Daugo standing in front of my trophy wall. His hand was on the creature's skull that we still didn't know what it was. Sa'iye didn't call yet about the results and told it might take a bit longer than usual since the creature was never known to the Yautja. Daugo gently scraps his claws over the top of the skull in an almost admiring way . . . like a proud parent towards his child's accomplishments.

I didn't call to him for a few moments, watching him look over the rest of my trophies, which included the kainde amedha and Gor'dora skulls. The head of the Queen was still being prepped and cleaned since it was much larger than the others. I told Za'hir that he could keep it in his room but insisted upon giving it to me, saying that I deserved it more despite both of us making the kill on her. Daugo kept pacing a few steps to the right and then to the left, remaining in front of the trophy wall as I remained still. But deep down, I was unsure of how this conversation will go down or if Daugo would tell me everything.

I growled low to myself. Snap out of it!

I lowered my head to the ground for a split second to regain some sanity, looking back towards Daugo while taking a breath to speak out.

"Daugo."

He looks over to me immediately, removing his hand from my trophy and looking like he got caught in the cookie jar. It is disrespectful for a Yautja to touch the trophies without permission but our relationship went far beyond just two mutual warriors. To be honest, I was still trying to figure out where we stand when it comes to each other. The expression fades as he starts walking towards me.

"Anya. My apologies for not meeting you outside. I didn't know when you would be coming."

I shook my head. "It's . . ." I took a quick breath. "Alright. Forgot to bring my wrist gauntlets with me and was sparring with Xen'ork."

He chuckled. "And did you kick his ass?"

I smiled softly. "I did."

My voice cracked, failing to hide the fact that I wasn't in the mood to joke around. My smile followed suit as I lowered my head to look down on the cold metal floor. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence in the room until I heard Daugo walk closer to me. I remained quiet, listening to what he was going to do next. I felt his fingers grab onto my chin and lifted it gently. I didn't open my eyes even as my face was in front of his. His breath brushed against the small dreadlocks that swayed on my cheeks.

"Is everything okay?"

I heard his voice lined with concern but I refused to open my eyes. My mind was trying to calm itself from the insecurities I let myself think. Get it over with, Anya. Thinking about it over and over again won't make things better. With determination and having enough of the doubts, I opened my eyes and bluntly said what I should have a long time ago.

"Will you tell me now?"

Right as I said that, I saw Daugo's face twist into uncertainty, noting how his mandibles curled onto themselves. His fingers let go of me and he takes a step back, turning his head to the side and away from my view. Again, I sensed some hurt from him but not because of what I'd said. Every time I brought the 'subject' about my mother up, it's like he gets stung hard with guilt and remorse. If I hadn't had the resolve to find out, I would have given up and head towards my bedroom and forget this whole nonsense. Daugo turns his head back and glances intensely into my eyes. If I didn't know any better, it was like the first time I met him face-to-face and that he was looking through me and at someone else.

He sighs, admitting defeat. "I always keep my promise. Let's go to the bedroom and talk."

He walks to my side but doesn't proceed any further. Daugo moves to the side and motions me for me to lead the way . . . a courtesy that wasn't familiar with Yautjas but rather with oomans. Wonder when he picked that up. I bowed my head, making my way out of the trophy room and into the bedroom with Daugo following close behind. Once he makes sure the door was closed behind, he glances at me for a second before walking past me. I got confused but then watched him sit on the edge of the bed, patting the empty spot next to him. Without hesitation, I sat beside him but felt very uncomfortable for some reason. Geez . . . maybe you're freaking out about something you shouldn't be! I ground my teeth in frustration, wishing that my inner voice would shut up once in a while despite the good advice it has given me.

I turned to Daugo but his face was lowered to the ground as if in concentration. I opened my mouth to get his attention but all it did was let out a breath and little choking sounds with the words unable to escape. After a few pitiful attempts, I stopped but kept my gaze on him while I waited. Finally, he twitches his mandibles, allowing a small breath flow out of his mouth. He lifts his head so slowly until his golden eyes opened from the pit of darkness surrounding them.

"Anya . . . I'll get straight to the point since you already know the beginning."

I nodded and that let Daugo keep continuing. I kept my focus and hearing solely on him, making sure I don't miss even a signal word. Daugo opens his mouth and my breath hitches in my chest for a brief second. Here we go . . .

"After Ba'kou's death . . . I was bitter towards the whole Yautja society. Even my brother Datho had to watch out when I was in a bad mood but knew I wouldn't dare hurt him. It wasn't until nine seasons later that I was called forth by my father for a secret mission that only a few selected warriors know."

I tilted my head. "Secret mission?"

He nodded. "It concerned about oomans playing around with our DNA and trying to hybridize with it. The Council saw that it needed to be stopped at all costs."

When I heard that, it sounded very familiar. Strange . . . it sounds like it's about— My thoughts crash to a stop and my eyes widened in realization. Could it be about . . . me? I closed my eyes tightly for a second to put those thoughts in the bar burner for now. I couldn't assume things until I heard the whole story from Daugo but from what I've heard and not finding anything that could correlate with that, it was a strong possibility. I looked back at Daugo as he kept going.

"I accepted it and took off to the ooman planet along with Xen'ork who came with me at the time."

I hummed while swaying my head back in an 'oh yeah' motion. That explains Xen'ork's part in all of this.

"When we arrived, we were able to track down the oomans who were involved. We ambushed and I killed many oomans that night. I was planning to kill all of them, destroy their plan and go back home as fast as possible as I hated the planet and the creatures that lived in it. But . . . things took a different turn . . . and that's when I saw her."

Daugo shifts in his seat, feeling the tension coming off from him and into my body. It took everything in me not to jump off the bed and shake my limbs to get it out of me. But I noticed Daugo's body relaxed out of the blue. It was like a 'hot and cold' moment I witnessed. I glanced up to his face and saw his mandibles and inner mouth open, forming a small smile. What? Daugo moves his sights down to the floor but I could still see his face through his dreadlocks that dangled over his face.

"A female ooman stood in front of me but despite shaking out of fear towards me when I was killing her comrades, she stood strong. If I had known any better, it felt like she would give her life to protect them. Something I hadn't seen in a long time."

From what Daugo was saying, it was like he praised this 'female' who wasn't even a Yautja and that was saying something. She must be great . . .

"Who was she?"

He didn't move for what seemed like forever until he lifts his head and makes eye contact with me. The way he stared deeply into my eyes felt like he was seeing into my soul. It was an uneasy feeling but I couldn't look away. Finally, he spoke.

"Her name was Mia . . . your mother."

My heart skipped a beat from hearing my mother's name. I mean . . . he had some connection with my mother. But like this? I was too dazed to say anything and Daugo looked at me as if I was ready to explode and maybe waiting for my reaction. After a minute, I came back to my senses and smack my lips together for some reason.

"So . . ." I twirled one finger in the air. "That's how you knew . . . about my mother."

Daugo nodded, relaxing his shoulders from the tension of waiting for me. "Yes."

He shifts closer to me until our thighs barely touched each other, only moving away when one of us shifts on the bed. I took a deep breath and scooted closer to him, motioning Daugo to keep on going by moving my eyes in an upward motion.

"After that, I wanted to know her more. An invisible force pulled me towards her and I couldn't get away, halting my mission to a stop. Eventually, we met in secret by a lake near where she worked as some 'scientist'. At first, both of us were unsure about one another but Mia . . ."

He pauses, taking a deep breath in between. "She's a curious one. She wanted to learn more about my kind and why I was here. I couldn't bring myself to speak about the mission since I didn't fully trust her yet but I showed her my face. I thought she would run away after that. Instead, we grew closer. We even began teaching each other how to speak each other's language. She had a hard time with mine since she only had a translator to work with but I learned how to speak ooman well enough."

I opened my mouth in surprise and realization. "So that's how you could speak to me when we first met."

He nods, smiling sincerely as I continued. "That explains why she was having difficulty trying to teach me. Not the best, right?"

For some reason, I couldn't help but giggle as I remembered the times she tried to explain what this word meant and etcetera. I recalled that my mother wanted me to speak out a weird word that's supposed to mean 'I love the sky' but it ended quickly when my short attention span gave up. But it was a happy moment with both of us laughing. I closed my eyes and smiled at the memory.

Mother . . .

I opened my eyes back to Daugo with a small smile still on his face. However, he faces forward to look at the wall and his smile fades a little.

"Still . . . we had to be careful. My father demanded my progress on the mission. He was so impatient that he sent Hakr'ouh and Thant'oug to speed it up."

I asked curiously. "Thant'oug?"

When I said that Yautja name, Daugo growled in anger but not at me."Another Yautja that hated my guts since the beginning. Bad seed in my opinion and made worse but that's another story altogether."

He shook his head violently enough that his dreadlocks almost smacked the side of my face. I didn't say anything since Daugo looked already tensed as it is. Plus, I didn't want him to stop talking. After a few moments, he relaxed and kept going.

"And Mia . . . she was working for Stargazer that was the center of my mission. And she had a child named Maya that she was worried about since she was sick. There was . . . a lot of obstacles but we kept seeing each other. Eventually, it grew into something . . . more."

He paused, hitching his breath in a split second. His head lowers to the ground while his massive hands held his chin up. I wasn't the most brilliant of all species but it was evident that Daugo felt something for my mother. Without hesitation, I placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it over his smooth marble skin.

"You loved her?"

He didn't move but he nodded his head very slowly. "I did. I didn't think it was possible after Ni'geria's death but . . . it happened"

Upon that realization, my eyes widened in shock. My mother . . . and Daugo. This is getting stranger by the minute. I never thought that Daugo would be a lot closer to my mother than this. I expected that they were friends or at least acquaintances but he seemed sincere. I wasn't an expert in the 'love' department . . . after everything with Lar'ja and I . . . but I sensed that Daugo meant it.

He raised his upper half but refused to look at me. I didn't know exactly why but I could sense from him that we were going into something darker. The aura in the room tightened my chest hard, forcing me to grind my teeth to keep myself together. It was eerily silent . . . more than any of the other times I've experienced.

"But then . . . Thant'oug found out and almost hunted her down. I managed to help her escape but I was forced to return after hearing the news of my father's fatal injuries. With the pressure of becoming the new Clan Leader and the gossip flowing everywhere, I wanted to return to her. To make sure she was alright. But I couldn't leave without the Council's permission . . . so I was stuck."

Again, he paused and the tension grew even worse. Still, I remained vigilant.

"But then, Lar'ja found news that the Bad Bloods who killed Ba'kou were planning to create a hybrid with the help of oomans. A weapon that would be used to destroy us all. It was you . . ."

With that, Daugo's eyes slowly turned to me and I couldn't help but gasp lightly at the realization. So it's true . . . The Bad Bloods was trying . . . to create me for their personal goals. I thought I would be angry about this but now knowing more of the details, I felt guilty at the thought that all of this was centering around me. My eyes make contact with Daugo's. Does he see me as a threat?

But then, he sighs and looks away. "I hurried back to your mother but by the time I returned, ten ooman years had passed and although it doesn't seem like much, it is a fairly long amount of time for Mia. She thought I abandoned her and she wasn't in a good place. At that time, she had lost Maya. I felt so responsible for her despair . . . and she reminded me of myself . . . so long ago."

Daugo shook his head as if he were arguing about something in his mind. What are you thinking, Daugo? I leaned my head forward so I can get a look at him. I saw one side of his eye and it got his attention, turning his face towards me. Quickly, I pulled my head up in fear and scooted a little bit away from him. Did I take it too far? Instead, Daugo's eyes changed into concern that he might have scared me or at least that is what I felt.

"What's wrong? Should I stop?"

It was nice that Daugo worried about me and how I would react to all of this. But all the pieces of the puzzle were coming together and I didn't want to stop. I shook my head and waved my hand to dismiss the earlier situation.

"I'm alright. Keep going."

Daugo looked at me, not feeling completely convinced. I leered a bit to show that I meant what I said. He sighs.

"I comforted her . . . staying with her the whole night. From that point, I wasn't going to leave her side. I wanted to take her away from the pain . . . where we could live in peace. I was willing to give up everything to be with her."

He sighs and leans back onto his arms, flopping his head back to look up at the ceiling. But out of nowhere, he started to chuckle. I was taken aback by it and I started to wonder if he was losing his sanity from this. But my fears were unfounded by what he said next.

"But you mother . . . is a stubborn one. Despite all my attempts to convince her, she wouldn't budge. She didn't want to leave, telling that she had someone to help. And that's when she told me about you."

His neck twists until his face was facing towards me. My eyes widened a little as my heart started to race like a horse. "Me?"

He nods, shifting back up and then moving until he sat with his legs crossed on the bed. I didn't move as he kept speaking. "When I came, I thought the supposed 'hybrid' would bring destruction. And in some way . . . to be honest . . . I was ready to destroy it."

His golden eyes never left mine and I was too frozen to look away. Daugo . . . wanting to kill me? I mean . . . it was a long time ago but . . . really? Looking at Daugo, I couldn't imagine him being the one hunting me down. After everything we've been through and much more.

"But Mia explained everything at what happened to you. She blamed herself for using her dead daughter's DNA to create you in an attempt to replace the child she lost, desperate to have her back. I was stunned and angry at what she'd done inside but I saw that she was at her lowest point. I'm not going into details since it's a painful memory for you but hearing about the torture you went through . . . her not being able to help you . . . I couldn't fathom the suffering you had endured."

My mind flashes back when he spoke about my torture. I knew Daugo didn't mean to cause pain and make me relive it but it was still there, often appearing when I least wanted to. The sensation of the burning whip was the worst of it. I flinched when my back started to burn, gripping as far as I could over my shoulder. It was getting better pain-wise, not feeling as intense as before but it's wasn't the best feeling that I wanted to remember. All of a sudden, Daugo was right at my side with a hand on my own, letting out a small purr for comfort but lined with concern.

"Anya?"

I hissed a little but the pain went away quickly and I removed his hand gently from mine that was sitting on my shoulder, smiling a little. "I'm alright. Nothing to worry about. Keep going."

I changed the subject in the hopes that he would continue. This conversation is getting much harder to keep going. Eventually, Daugo blinks his eyes and inches away from me, giving me space to cross my legs in front of him when I couldn't stand sitting on the edge of the bed any further. His voice cracks for a split second before continuing.

"For that, Mia came up with a plan to free you from Stargazer. She only had a month to get it done so I felt that I needed to help her. I insisted but she refused, not wanting to get me involved for the sake of protecting me. I thought she was insane that I needed protecting instead of the other way around. I didn't want her to go in alone and so if she didn't let me help at least I would give her something."

Daugo turns his head towards the cabinet that held my armor and weapons but I left my wrist gauntlets ad knife on the nightstand next to my bed. The two necklaces, the bluestone and the one with 'Ta'kasa' engraved on it, could be seen as well but I didn't get the message of what Daugo was trying to tell me. It wasn't until he tilts his chin up and then down in a pointing gesture without the finger. My eyes look back and forth between the gauntlets and the necklace until a realization hits me, stopping on Daugo who moved his eyes back to me.

"You're . . . the one who made them? And given my Yautja name?"

I remembered my mother leaving a message saying about her last gift to me and that it contained my Yautja name that she wanted to give. The wrist gauntlets . . . and the necklace . . . I finally knew where they came from and how my mother obtained them. I looked at Daugo and he nodded.

"It was originally to give to Mia but she felt like it should be given to you as a gift. It was strange but I complied. It was tough since I have very limited time to make it but with Arkarb's help, we finished it. And since your mother loved the name Ta'kasa, I requested that necklace to be made as well. It was very important to her."

My mind jumped when Arkarb's name was mentioned. So he knew as well. No wonder he seemed flustered when he almost spilled the beans. How many more people know about me? I looked over towards the nightstand, observing how the light gleam over the slick metal of the necklace and even in the crevices of where my name was etched in. But the shining, blue light from the stone that An'tar gave was obscuring it. Distraught, I turned away and looked back at Daugo while he continued.

"But when I got back, Mia's plan was pushed ahead of schedule. I arrived before she was about to implement her plan. I gave her the gauntlets, knife, and a necklace for her but it was like she already had something in mind for them. She had other of her ooman friends to help but I offered her my help one last time."

He pauses, looking a bit frustrated.

"Again . . . she refused but ask me to make a promise that if anything were to happen, I would make sure you were safe. Little did I know that it would be the last time I would see her alive."

All of a sudden, Daugo's demeanor changed. The once, hopeful aura around him went dark and full of despair. His eyes, once glowing a bright gold color, dulled and I could see faint darkness lining the outer rim while his pupils dilated. Daugo turns his face away from me and starts to growl. I watched his fingers grip on each other painfully. It's like last time . . . when he talked about Ba'kou. From that, I knew he was going into how my mother died. It was hard enough for me to think about it along with finding her body when I went there with my friends and Lar'ja. All the pieces were coming together but I wished that the ending hadn't been what it turned out to be. I waited patiently, knowing that if I said anything Daugo would snap into anger. But this time, he calms down as his fingers loosened and his muscles started to relax. I saw his mandibles dangle like vines for a few seconds. After another minute of silence, he lifts his head and I could see his eyes had returned to somewhat normal but lined with pain and despair.

"It's okay, Daugo."

That is all I can say as I pressed my hand on his own, conveying my feelings on reassurance to him. It worked and his body fully relaxed. Daugo lets out a series of clicks that I had no idea what they are for but he opens his mouth, letting a sigh out before he spoke once more.

"I waited, hoping I would see her come out of that building with you. But I knew something was wrong so I rushed to the building and planned to get her and you. But when I arrived . . . I was too late. The oomans had killed everyone inside and destroyed evidence of their plans. When I found out that they also killed Mia, I . . . lost it."

I felt his hand tense under my own but kept my eyes on him as he did the same. His despair . . . his sorrow . . . was seeping into my body and it was so intense that it took everything in me not to shed a few tears. I moved my other hand so both were holding his. Daugo tensed a little but relaxed upon staring into my eyes for a few moments. He swallows hard as his mandibles curled onto his inner mouth.

"It was the same as before with Ba'kou. I kept killing every single ooman I came across. One by one . . . I let them suffer before I gave them death. It wasn't enough and was about to go and kill more but then . . . I thought about what Mia would think and . . . I stopped, knowing that this was all wrong. She wouldn't want to see me like that."

Daugo closes his eyes and reopens them, showing a little determination that I didn't see before. "After that, I found out that you were still alive and so I searched for you. But . . . I never found you."

When I heard that, I sighed and looked down toward our hands that were slowly intertwining. I giggled after that. "Yeah . . . I made sure to cover my tracks well. I didn't want to be found."

Daugo chuckled in response. "Yeah. Any Yautja would be amazed if a small child could hide from me."

"Especially Xen'ork."

"Especially Xen'ork."

Both of us chuckled . . . the first time that we did during this whole conversation. It was nice to have a chance in moods after that. Soon, both of us slowly stopped chuckling as Daugo looks back to me.

"Ever since then, I've been trying to find you but I couldn't stay on Earth for long. I had to return and become a Clan Leader. In the beginning, I never thought of myself as a leader but after meeting Mia, I vowed that I would protect my home, hers, and even you from the threat of the Bad Bloods that eludes us now. It's all I can do for her now."

There was silence between us but we didn't need words to convey our feelings toward each other. I smiled and tightened my grip on his hands, leaning closer to Daugo.

"I'm glad you told me about everything. I know it was hard but . . . thank you."

With that, I gave the biggest smile I could manage and it did the charm. Slowly, Daugo's mandibles and inner mouth reciprocated, showing a weird half-smile to me. He purrs and the vibrations from that sent a warm feeling from my fingertips and up to my chest.

"Your mother loved you . . . and did all she could to protect you. I wished I could have done the same for you back then."

His head drops low in shame, letting out a sorrowful clicking noise. At that moment, I knew that Daugo felt terrible for what happened to me, even if he wasn't directly responsible. I guess it was more than my mother who worried for me . . . Daugo is suffering too. He had lost someone he loved not once but twice within a short amount of time, only able to do very little to help. My heart reaches out for him and I felt that I needed to do something. Without hesitation, I scooted over to him until I sat between his legs, curling my legs into a ball. I felt Daugo's arms and legs tense out of surprise but after I rubbed my head on his chest, he relaxed. I breathed in his scent, which reminded me of spring rain . . . like Lar'ja. So he got that from his father's side. However, it was less sweet than Lar'ja's but it was enough. After a minute, I spoke softly

"You know . . . I thought I was all alone after my mother died. Like no one cared if I disappeared. But . . . I was wrong. I'm lucky."

"In what way?"

I looked up towards him while Daugo looked down so our eyes met. My heart pounded softly as I said what I felt. "That not only did I have a mother that looked after me and friends who cared but now I have more friends and . . ."

I paused, swallowing some saliva that collected in my mouth but keeping eye contact with him. "I have a father looking out for me too."

As soon as I said that, Daugo's eyes lit up like a bright star that overshadowed the rest. I meant what I said and didn't regret it. Ever since I came here, Daugo had treated me as his child and he became a father figure to me. I firmly believed it. In an instant, Daugo wraps his arms around me tightly, bringing me even closer while he pressed his chin on my head. I gasped in reaction but the warmth from his body calmed me down. I closed my eyes and listened to his soft purr. It was a perfect moment that I wished wouldn't end.

"Thank you, Daugo. For everything."

His breath hitched for a second before his chest relaxes while I heard his breathing slow down.

"You're welcome."

His purr intensifies and I couldn't help but hum in reciprocation as I closed my eyes, almost starting to fall asleep.

"But you're strong and regardless if you're a hybrid or not, having both sides makes you stronger. It's who you are. Never forget it."

His words echoed in my head over and over again. It's who I am? I didn't understand as to what Daugo was trying to tell me about being myself but I was too emotionally exhausted to think about it. I let myself drift in his arms, feeling like a child feeling safe in their parent's arms.

"So . . . not to change the subject entirely but . . . what is going on between you and An'tar?"

My eyes shot open but I didn't move my face from his chest. Daugo didn't move a muscle, feeling very calm but I was the complete opposite. He must have sensed something back when An'tar and I spoke after the Chiva. I didn't want to deal with this now and it was bad timing on Daugo's part but he had his reasons. I shook my head.

"It's . . . complicated. I don't want to talk about it."

I buried my head harder into my chest, wanting to forget that part of the conversation. Daugo lowers his chin on my head again.

"I understand . . . but I want you to be happy. I only hope that you choose with your heart and not due to the hurt you'd received from the other."

I knew what he meant what he said at that last part. I had a suspicion that Daugo was talking about Lar'ja and how both of us acted towards each other. The bitterness and neglect . . . it still stung deep inside my chest and made worse when I remembered the intimate times with Lar'ja. I didn't say anything back and kept silent, focusing on closing my eyes as I let Daugo's warmth and smell fill me.

But then the door alarm rang throughout the room and I jumped in shock and surprise.

"Someone is at the door."

Daugo spoke calmly while looking out towards the bedroom door. The alarm usually is not one since I never have any visitors and I wasn't expecting anyone today. Sa'iye was busy cleaning up while Xen'ork is probably resting after our spar. I sighed in disappointment. Might as well answer it.

"I'll get it."

I uncurled myself from Daugo and headed towards the main door. Daugo followed behind, probably to see who wanted to see me unannounced. The alarm goes off again and I groaned in annoyance.

"Hold on. I'm coming."

As soon as I was at the door, I pressed on the panel and activated the lock mechanism. The door clicks and slides to the side, opening to the hallway but was blocked by a familiar face. I gasped silently, surprised that it was Za'hir standing in front of me.

"Za'hir. What brings you here?"

He clicks his mandibles, barely showing any emotions. Typical Za'hir . . .

"I wanted to speak with you about an important manner."

"What manner, Za'hir?"

I spin my head around, seeing Daugo was right behind me with a stern look and his arms crossed over his chest. I looked back towards Za'hir to see his reaction. Even with a Clan Leader present, he didn't flinch but rather bowed his head towards Daugo.

"I'm honored to meet you, my Lord. It's better this way since both of you are here. May I come in?"

Za'hir looks back to me and I nodded eagerly. "Of course. Come right in."

I took a few steps back to allow Za'hir to enter. Daugo backs up as well but kept his eyes on him. I saw his stare started to give off a warning like Za'hir was doing something inappropriate. I hope he doesn't think that Za'hir is trying to make a move on me. He wouldn't go that far.

Za'hir stops in the middle of the main room, turning fully towards me as I stood across near the exit. "I've come here about what you did for me at our Chiva."

I raised my hands in the air to stop him. "I told you . . . you don't owe me anything."

He only shook his head to each side. "No. I was given another chance in life and there's not much I can do to repay it in an instant. But at least, I can do this."

Before I could ask about what he meant, Za'hir lowered to the ground until he was kneeling before me with his head down. For a Yautja to kneel before someone of equal to lower status, it showed great respect, equal to what a member of a clan would do for their leader. My eyes widened in shock and I could hear Daugo gasp behind as well. It sounded like he was in as much shock as I was. I couldn't say anything as Za'hir lifted his eyes to me.

"I pledge my life and services to you. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask. I'll protect you with my life."

Seeing Za'hir lowered to the ground, I didn't know what to do or say. I never had such treatment in all my life, even back on Earth. I know that Za'hir took his pride as a warrior seriously . . . but not like this! I turned to Daugo who didn't seem fazed by this. I sensed that he was a bit proud or close to it. He gave one look and nodded to me. I opened and closed my mouth, turning back to Za'hir who still stared at me. I never liked being superior to anyone but there was no use in arguing with a male like him. Sighing, I straightened my posture until I stood tall over him.

"I understand and accept. But you're still my equal regardless of what I've done. I'm naive and not fully a warrior yet. However, the road that I've chosen to take will not be easy."

That got Za'hir's and Daugo's attention when both their mandibles clicked together in unison. I glanced towards Daugo first, seeing his face twist into confusion before I looked back to Za'hir.

"I'm going to be an Elite."

The uproar from Daugo made my body jump and the hairs on my arms stand. I expected as much since I didn't discuss it with him about it. I knew what the stakes are in becoming an Elite. Sa'iye explained one time that an Elite must hunt and successfully kill four queens and clean out four hives with only those pursuing to rise into the same rank. I barely managed to survive the Chiva but it was my only chance to finally be accepted as who I am . . . a warrior. I listened as Daugo roared.

"What are you saying, Anya?! Do you realize what you're doing?!"

I took a slow breath, letting the air flow smoothly from my lips and turned my head slowly to Daugo who had walked over from his original spot, showing determination in my facial features as much as possible.

"I do. I know that it can be dangerous but I've decided on this. Please let me make this choice."

Daugo's face changed from anger into a mix of worry and confusion. But after a minute of looking at me, he backed off while sighing in defeat. There's no doubt I'm going to get a lecture about this later. Sorry, Daugo. I turned to Za'hir and motioned him to stand up to which he did without hesitation. He was much taller than I am in ooman form so I had to stretch my neck high to see him.

"If you truly want to repay your debt, following me will not be easy. Are you prepared to do the same?"

"Yes."

My eyes widened a bit. Wasn't expecting a quick answer to that . . . but this is Za'hir we're talking about. I let my lips form into a smile and I bowed my head to him.

"Thank you."

Za'hir does the same, bowing his head a little lower than I did. I looked over to Daugo who was still stunned by my resolve but he smiled. He knew that I meant what I said. I was happy, knowing that I gained a father and another ally in this complicated world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later in the night when Daugo and Za'hir left my room, I walked through the hallway of my clan's building. I called for a private meeting with someone that could help me. The destination wasn't far. I only needed to take the lift to the highest level where the most important members live. After that, the room was on the far right of the lift and I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door slides open and I walk inside, looking back to make sure no one had seen me. The highest level rooms were more spacious than my own and were equipped with more technology than I could count. But I wasn't here to check out the panels that decorated the walls. I waited as the Yautja I wanted to see emerge from the bedroom with only a leather loincloth for cover.

"Ta'kasa."

"Hak'rouh."

I bowed my head as he approached, stopping a few feet away from me. From his appearance, he looked like he was about to tuck in for the night. Who could blame him? I called for him in the middle of the night. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry I called you in such short notice and unannounced."

He held his hand in the air. "You don't have to apologize. You're not the sort that pulls a stunt like this unless it's extremely important."

He's right about that. I straightened my posture and spread my legs. "So . . . as not to waste anyone's time, it's about the creature I killed on Yau'du."

He clicked his mandibles in curiosity as I raised my wrist gauntlet until it was between us. I pressed on it and the hologram from one of the panels in his room emerges, showing the information that I wanted to show. Hak'rouh was intrigued by it as I scanned over the info.

"I received this a few minutes ago from Sa'iye. The creature on Yau'du was unnatural in the first place. It's found that someone had hybridized this creature using DNA from different species and let it loose to wreak havoc."

Hak'rouh held his chin between his fingers. "So I'm guessing you think that the Bad Bloods or 'Killer Yautjas' as they call themselves have something to do with it?"

I nodded and Hak'rouh went back to looking at the screen once more. "Does Daugo believe in this too?"

"He doesn't know."

That got Hak'rouh's interest in a flash, seeing his eyes turn fast towards me as he lets go of his chin. "Why?"

I sighed. "As much as he has done a lot for me, he's got too much on his plate as it is."

"Or you think that he'll keep you in the dark like before?"

I opened my mouth to protest but I had nothing to contradict what Hak'rouh stated. I hate to admit it but after knowing that Daugo kept things from me . . . it wasn't easy to forget. Hak'rouh was the only Yautja that hadn't told me lies and told the truth when no one else did. I blinked my eyes slowly and looked back at him.

"It's true. But that's not important right now. The reason I asked to see you is to know about what Qut'suak's movements are at the moment. If he has anything to do with this, he's our only connection."

I watched and waited as Hak'rouh shifts in his spot, looking intently at the hologram once more. I noticed a change in his expression as he let out a small smile but it only lasted a few seconds as he turned to me.

"So far, Qut'suak has been staying low. I haven't seen anything suspicious but he's clever enough to hide his tracks. I will keep monitoring his movements for the time being."

I nodded, smiling in satisfaction. At least he's doing what he can to help.

"Thank you, Hak'rouh. I feel better knowing that I have your support."

With that, he opens his inner mouth and mandibles into a smile and lowers his head. "I'm glad that you feel that way. I only want to secure the future of the Yautja and make sure to protect it at all costs."

With that, he drops his face to the ground to complete his bow. I reciprocate the same gesture and stayed in that position for a few seconds until both of us lifted. Our eyes stayed in contact with each other until I turned around, heading out and back to my room. But Hak'rouh sad one last thing before I left that sent an unknown feeling through my body . . . something that I questioned until the next morning.

"I look forward to working with you."

Hi Readers!

What a chapter and a sneak preview of what is to come on Nexus. I tried not to spoil too much and there will be more to the two stories as we progress into more chapters. For now, Anya's got a new ally that goes by the name of Za'hir and I'm glad she admits that Daugo is like a father to her, making it bittersweet when you read Nexus and Metamorphosis together.

She's got a goal to become an Elite so it will be very interesting to know what happens in the next chapter but it doesn't bode well that she's hiding things from Daugo and only telling Hak'rouh about what she had discovered. Complicated is she? Oomans are as well but that is what makes things interesting.

What will Anya find out about as time passes? Will she finally get the respect that she strives for in the Yautja society? And will she decide who to choose? An'tar or Lar'ja?

So many more things to find out and more chapters to come.

Find out when Chapter 24 comes next Wednesday! :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	24. Questioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 24: Questioned

 

[A season later . . . = 10 ooman years later . . . ]

It was a typical day for me as I crouched on a branch, scanning the area with the use of heat vision from my mask. When I get breaks from all the tedious work of the day, it felt nice to go out into the jungle of Yautja Prime. But today, I wasn't only relaxing. I had a personal mission to take care of and I didn't want to miss the opportunity. It was eerily quiet, only listening to the sounds of small insects and other creatures lurking around the moist ground. I moved my sight back and forth but grunted in frustration when there was nothing to be found. Calm yourself. Be patient. I took a slow breath and closed and opened my eyes slowly. I checked on my wrist gauntlets and changed the settings to normal vision, hoping to find anything that my heat vision couldn't see.

A few seconds later, I heard the rustling of bushes from my side and I whipped my head around to it. The rustling stopped but I changed back to my heat vision to make sure that it was something else I wasn't expecting. I moved my head to the side, keeping my eyes on the bushes until a small lizard pops out. I clicked my tongue in frustration. It was a habit that I picked up from Daugo, Sa'iye, and everyone else when they felt the same way. It wasn't the same sound when I was in ooman form but it was enough for everyone else to know how I felt. I watched as the lizard glances towards my direction before taking off into the distance.

More time passes and I started to wonder if I'll ever find it but I had someone tracking it so I kept vigilant. Finally, I heard scuffling from a distance and judging by the pace of it, someone was running fast. I stood upon the branch, getting a clear heat signature of a medium-sized figure running into my direction. It's hard to know exactly if it's the right prey but I had confidence that it was. Right behind, there was another smaller form chasing the earlier and close to catching its prey. I smiled beneath my mask, whispering my thoughts.

"Alright. Bring it here."

The creature in the front keeps on running closer to the tree I was standing on. Looks like it's going to run under me. I debated on whether to use my twin swords or my wrist gauntlets since this creature is going to put up a hard fight. I decided on the latter and extended one of my wrist blades, checking it out before looking back at the chase. The creature comes closer and my heart races in anticipation, almost ready to burst out of my chest from all the excitement and nervousness that was mixing inside me. The creature comes closer . . . and closer . . . and closer . . . until it was right at the point it was below the branch I was on.

Now!

Letting out a war cry, I jumped off and let my body fall towards the ground. Some might think I am crazy for making a sound since Yautjas are known to be silent killers instead of announcing themselves. But it served a purpose. The creature hesitates in its run to look up at me. Big mistake. It gave me enough time to thrust my wrist blades into its lower back and right where the bottom of its pine connected with its hips. The creature let out a screech that pierced into my eardrum but I ignored the pain that followed. I pulled out my blades and jumped off of the creature, landing firmly on my feet a little ways from it. I switched to normal vision and observed the creature before me.

It was what Yautjas called Karin'gar, a giant cat-like creature with six legs that gave it incredible speed. But its most deadly attribute was its two, massive fangs similar to what I saw on a saber-tooth cat but twice as big. A trophy worth the hunt but the real prize was its fur. Daugo once told me that his lifemate loved the rare white coat of the Karin'gar but they were elusive, almost impossible for most Yautjas to find since they give up after hours of searching. I wanted to catch this one and give the fur to Daugo as a gift. A sentimental one that I hoped can life his spirit. After everything he's done for me, it's all I can do for him.

I watched as the Karin'gar struggled to get back on his feet, which was impossible. I shattered its spine at the waist so its back legs were paralyzed. I smirked at my prey, pulling out my knife from my side hip to give the final blow. The Karin'gar snarled, leering its piercing black eyes at me.

You're mine.

I rushed towards it and leaped into the air once more. The Karin'gar tried to fight back, swiping its massive paws to get a scratch on me. It missed by inches and I slammed my feet onto its back, pinning it down before I plunged the knife into its neck. It screams in agony, thrashing its upper body in an attempt to get me off. But it was useless. I kept the pressure on the knife, watching its purple blood pool below it until the creature stopped thrashing all together. It lets out a few gasps before it takes the last breath of life. A successful hunt for a successful day.

I pulled my knife out and wiped it on a piece of leather I brought with me during hunts to clean weapons. I moved off the Karin'gar and looked down in pride, nodding my head in approval. You did good, Anya. You did well. . .

But then, I heard the rustling of leaves in front where the Karin'gar came out of before I attacked it. Out of instinct, I crouched into a fighting stance and prepared for something to attack me, either for a claim on the carcass or seeing me in a weak position. But as the figure finally emerges, I relaxed and let out a deep sigh.

"A'kib. There you are."

A'kib barks and runs to my side, rubbing his head on the side of my leg like a cat. I giggled and petted his head and his dreadlocks when they got closer. He purrs gently and moves away, only to jump up and down like a playful child.

I laughed. "Alright, boy. Take it easy. We don't want to attract anything else to us."

He stops, sitting down as he watched me take care of the carcass. As I was about to start cutting into its stomach to skin it, the alarm on my wrist gauntlet goes off. I stopped and grunted in annoyance. What now? I brought my gauntlet and saw on the communications that it was Sa'iye. I got to answer this or else she'll chew me another. I pressed on the call button.

"What is it?"

Sa'iye's voice rings out with frustration. "Where are you? Do you realize what time it is?"

"No. I'm on a hunt right now."

I heard the clicking of mandibles, clearly telling that Sa'iye was getting annoyed. It wasn't like a serious sound but she wouldn't be making that noise unless it was something important.

"You forgot again, didn't you? The ceremony is only an hour away and you're not even ready. And then you—"

"Alright. Alright. I get it. I'll be right there."

She sighs. "Okay. I don't want you to miss this because you were out hunting. Hurry then."

I chuckled, hearing her chirp happily in the last part. Sa'iye . . . you goof.

"I will. See you later."

I clicked the communications off and looked over to A'kib who hasn't moved a bit. "Well boy . . . we need to get going. But first, a treat for tracking this beast down."

I lowered down to the carcass and brought my knife out to cut into its belly but in an area where it will bleed the least. Once I got an opening, I tore off a chunk of meat, turning it back and forth in my hand to shake off the blood. I glanced at A'kib and his body shakes in joy. No matter what, it seemed so cute when his stubbed tail tried to wag like a dog would when he's happy. It made me feel great to know he felt the same.

"Here you go, A'kib. Good job for tracking our prey."

I threw the meat into the air and he jumps, grabbing it in his mouth. He doesn't eat right away as he likes to eat it when we're back home. Smiling, I picked up the carcass and threw it over my shoulders. My strength grew over the last season and I'm able to pick up things three times bigger than my own. I whistled for A'kib to follow and he does without hesitation as we head off back to the city.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It took me only a few minutes to get back to my room, store the carcass, get dressed in my full armor and head out to the Council's building. I could have worn something much more elegant for this special event but I will rather be comfortable in the armor that I and everyone else made for me a season ago and even hooking my mask on my belt rather than wear it during the trip. The only difference was that Daugo given me an addition to represent our clan. It was red straps that cross on top of my chest armor, connected by a metal that had the crown symbol of the Dark Blade Clan. I was proud to show it for this event, representing my accomplishment and thanks to Daugo for giving me such a gift. I'll have to thank him for this.

I hurried over to the Council's building with A'kib by my side. After a while, I was confident to bring A'kib with me everywhere I go and it was nice to have someone who I knew very well . . . and also one that doesn't nag or talk back. As I arrived, a bunch of Yautjas stood to wait by the doors. When they see me coming, they create a clear path for me whilst bowing in respect. It's an expectation for them to show such respect but I still felt a glare coming from the crowd, even after a season of hunting, training, and fighting. But I've gotten used to it and after today, it might get better. For now, I kept my eyes straight forward but my ears picked up some whispers in the silenced air.

"So it's true? She's going to become the next Leader?"

"That hybrid did show amazing skills . . . killing much prey in a mere season where it would take longer."

"I don't know . . ."

I smirked silently so no one can see. The crowd stayed silent and still until I entered into the building, nodding towards the Arbitrators that stood strong. They bowed their heads low and the doors shut behind. Inside the grand hallway, it wasn't long before I saw my group that was waiting for the ceremony to begin. I zeroed in on Sa'iye who was conversing with Za'hir but from her posture and sweet sounds she made, I knew she was trying to impress Za'hir. Over the last season, I noticed Sa'iye was starting to take a liking to Za'hir since we hung out together for the most part and Za'hir kept close to me as a personal guard. I wasn't the best in matchmaking but I helped in small ways to get them talking and such. Za'hir stayed emotionless but I saw a spark in his eyes once when Sa'iye greeted him but nothing else. He's got to have some interest. I stopped when I knew they had to figure it out on their own and I wasn't exactly in the right mind to play matchmaker anyway. I've got too much on that plate.

"Sa'iye! Za'hir!"

I called them and both turn as I powerwalked to them. Za'hir bows his head low with one arm crossed but Sa'iye changed body posture to look like she was dealing with a child that's late for an important event.

"There you are. Good thing you made it in time."

I slowed down when I got close enough, stopping a few feet in front of them. "Sorry. I thought I had time and I didn't want to miss catching rare prey."

Sa'iye sighs, lowering her arms down. "Were you successful at least?"

I smirked. "What do you think?"

She stared with a serious look in her eyes until they relaxed then let out a chuckle full of amusement. "I can never get mad at you. No matter what you pull off."

"How can you get mad at this?"

I twirled in a circle with my arms out, dancing like a ballerina. Sa'iye laughs and Za'hir showed a small smile before it disappears in an instant. But then, I heard more laughs behind Sa'iye and Za'hir. All of us looked and saw two more Yautjas walking to join our little group.

"You look so ridiculous, Ta'kasa. Like a delicate insect dancing around with no care in the world."

"I know I shouldn't agree with my brother but he does have a point."

I rolled my eyes in silliness. It was normal to hear such talk from the twin brothers, Olgoth and T'uark. Both had light green freckles covering their arms and legs and even their armor was very similar with their masks being different. Without them, an outside person wouldn't tell the difference unless they knew their personalities. These two dimwits came into our circle half a season ago during a hunt that I went on to raise my status. At first, they weren't so welcoming to a hybrid such as me but after getting to know them, they proved entertaining. Olgoth was the first that warmed up to me but he was the clown of the two, always teasing anyone he can get a reaction to but mostly his older brother. Not as much as Xen'ork . . . not even close! T'uark had some humor but always tries to keep Olgoth in control so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself. They always fail but it provides humor to a gloomy day.

Olgoth slaps his hand on T'uark's shoulders. "Awww. Brother . . . I'm glad you agree with me."

T'uark growls. "Please don't touch me."

He shakes Olgoth's hand off, inching a little ways from his brother but smiles towards me to divert the center of the conversation. "So how's the new weapon going on? That thing called . . ." He twirls a finger in the air and his mandibles twitches. "Drone . . . cannons?"

I had to concentrate on what he was trying to say, squinting my eyebrows together. But my mind picked it up a few seconds later. "Oh yeah. It's still in progress. Arkarb and I are trying to get the small tweaks fixed on the connection between the drones and the sensor but it's getting there."

He hums. "I see."

Besides my hunts and training, I honed my skills as a forger like Arkarb, improving my weapons including my twin swords that have become my most favorite. Plus, I wanted to learn more about the shoulder cannons that are considered the most powerful weapon Yautja society has. I got access to it soon after my Chiva and saw the potential of upgrading it. But it had its risks since it dealt with raw power behind it and most Yautjas didn't want to tweak with something dangerous. But of course . . . not me. With Arkarb's careful guidance, I improved it over and over again but my main goal was to make a new version of it that has never been seen before. I planned to make a cannon that can be used as drones to give a wider range and targeting system when dealing with multiple opponents. However, adding a sensor on the wrist gauntlet proved the most difficult part. Things would end up blasts destroying equipment in the room where we test weapons during trials. It pissed Arkarb sometimes but he understood. But now, I was close to a breakthrough on completing it when I get the missing part delivered.

I crossed my arms, glancing at T'uark. "Speaking of cannons, is yours working well?"

He nods, pushing his shoulder out and letting the shoulder cannon come out of his armor. "Very well. You repaired it flawlessly and is working brilliantly."

I smiled. "I'm glad you approve. Let me know if you have other weapons that need improvement or repair."

He puts it away, shrugging his shoulders. "Of course. I may be an expert on the shoulder cannon but you are better."

I nodded and tried to say something but Olgoth interrupted. "Urg. Can we stop talking about this?"

Za'hir was the first to reprimand Olgoth for his behavior. Typical Za'hir to keep command over everything.

"Enough, Olgoth. The ceremony is about to begin."

When we heard what he was saying, the doors towards the lift open with several Arbitrators coming out. All of our attention draws to them as the presumed leader comes forth as the rest move into position next to the walls, creating a pathway towards the lift. The lead Arbitrator stops a few feet away and all of us bow our heads. The masked male takes a glance to each of us.

"The Council is ready for you. Follow me."

The male turns around and walks towards the open lift. Olgoth and T'uark go first while Sa'iye joins them next, winking an eye at me when she passed by. "Good luck."

I smiled, nodding as her back turns towards me as she follows. I turn to Za'hir who hasn't left my side and he meets my gaze. His eyes conveyed a show of pride and respect.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. "I am. I've worked a long time to earn this."

He nods as well, patting my shoulder gently. "Good. Let's finish this then."

With that, both of us followed behind the rest as all of us made our way towards the Council's room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Council waited for us as we entered the room with me, Za'hir, Sa'iye, Olgoth, and T'uark standing in the middle in row formation while A'kib stayed by my side. The Arbitrators that followed remained near the walls, attentive in what's going on. I was glad when I saw Daugo sitting in a small chair next to his brother Datho. He smiled proudly and I smiled in reciprocation. Xen'ork couldn't come due to this ceremony only being witnessed to the most important Yautjas in society but he gave his best wishes to me. He's got some good qualities . . . when it's appropriate.

On the other side of him was An'tar who gave me a sweet smile that got my heart to skip a beat. Our relationship has grown over the season but I didn't get much to spend time with him since I was out traveling to planets for worthy prey. But we still talked through the communications often. Although I do enjoy talking and such, I also became a bit nervous around him. For one, I haven't answered his proposal for becoming his lifemate. He hasn't pestered me about it but I could sense that he wanted to know . . . badly. But he honored my wish and let me have time to think about it. He's very patient for a Yautja. Good quality in my opinion. I smiled back so he knew his reaction didn't go unnoticed.

However, my thoughts turn sour when I saw Yi'stbah glaring at me. I stayed motionless, hoping to tick him off when his antics didn't work. Ever since word got out that An'tar proposed to me, he's been nothing but a pain in the ass, trying to sabotage my training by sending warriors to pick on me. It didn't work but hasn't stopped him yet. He never left his eyes from me as I looked away to keep my anger under control, paying attention to Datho when he stood from his chair.

The ceremony . . . had begun.

"My brothers and sisters . . . Today is an important day for all of Yautja society. Before us are the Elites that have succeeded throughout the season and stand before us to choose a Leader . . . to take the place of the late I'dor who fought and died like a true warrior."

My eyes drop down in sadness for I'dor. I watched as his body started to fail him due to his illness. I always kept visiting him with Sa'iye in the hopes of at least making the end of his journey as painless as possible. He assured me that all I've done is enough but I felt a piece of myself wanted to do much more. I wasn't there when he finally passed away but was glad that he went while asleep. I didn't know him well but from the stories I've been told, he was a great warrior. My heart rose in pride of just knowing him as Datho kept on with his speech.

"But with the setting of the twin suns, so too will they rise anew. Today, all of you will choose a Leader among you . . . to lead into an uncertain future. Choose wisely and let your pride as warriors guide you."

Datho stops, letting the silence in the air fill the room. I waited for what seemed like forever until Sa'iye, Za'hir, Olgoth, and T'uark turned their gaze unto me. It was the decision that all of us made long before this ceremony began. I gazed at each one as they smiled and nodded in unison. I smiled and turned my gaze back to the Council before us. Taking a deep breath, I took a step forward until I broke formation and stopped when I was in the middle of the room. More silence followed but I kept my focus on the Council, seeing their reactions. Lord Bhinkath remained curious at the decision while Lord Tankoth and Valh'rough seemed surprised. I didn't dare to look at Yi'stbah for I knew he was not happy. Lord Datho tilted his head before looking at the rest of the Elites.

"Is this your decision?"

Sa'iye was the first to step up and answer for everyone. "My Lord . . . Ta'kasa has worked harder than any warrior I've ever seen. Despite the controversies and gossip . . ." She turned her gaze at Yi'stbah for a split second but too long for Yi'stbah as I heard a soft but angry growl. She turns back to Datho ". . . that was against her, she didn't relent and I believe that she'll make an excellent Leader."

"And we feel the same as well."

I turned my head and saw Olgoth and T'uark step up as well, inching close to me for support. They didn't have to say words to show how they feel about our decision. The last was Za'hir who went on my other side and glanced at me for a split second before addressing the Council.

"I agree without any doubt. Some may not agree with our decision but it's up to us who we decide. This . . . is the choice of our own free will."

I opened my mouth in awe for a second, gazing at each one and seeing the smile on their faces. You guys . . .

The room became quieter but with some whispers between the Council and even the Arbitrators. I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I had no idea if they were talking c'jit (shit) about me or wondering about how the Elites came to this decision. Does it matter? I shook my head slightly and watched Datho's reaction as he looks over our little group once more before he speaks.

"If that is your decision, then let it be so."

He raises his hands into the air. "So with this, I declare you—"

"Hold one moment."

A voice breaks through the room and all of us turn towards the source. My anger grew when I realized it was Yi'stbah, standing from his chair to move towards Datho. The latter didn't appreciate it and made a growl loud enough to show his displeasure. Daugo glared but refused to make a sound and I couldn't blame him. Yi'stbah was of higher rank and can do more harm if Daugo tried something. Doesn't stop him though . . .

"Yi'stbah. How dare you interrupt?"

Yi'stbah sneers. "I dare so. I'm a part of the Council too and have a say in this. Besides, this is a big decision that shouldn't be taken lightly."

I shook my head in disbelief. How dare he!? Pissing me off at every opportunity and even now . . . As much as it looked like Datho didn't want to comply, he sighs and sits back down in his throne. I never left my eyes on Yi'stbah as he walked closer to the front until he stops at the edge of the platform the Council was sitting on. His gaze zones on me and both of us exchanged glares. The tension built up until it was broken when Yi'stbah starts to grin. I squinted my eyes to a leer. What are you plotting?

"I believe that if the Elites truly want to stick with their choice of Leader, we need to make sure the hybrid is strong enough to keep such a high position. I propose that she fights against a chosen opponent to prove her worth."

My head pulls back in a slight surprise but inside, I expected as much from Yi'stbah of all things. However, Daugo couldn't hold his silence anymore and stands fast from his chair, roaring in anger at Yi'stbah's proposal.

"Are you pauking (fucking) serious!? The only reason you're doing this is that you can't stand Anya. You hated her from the moment she stepped foot on Yautja Prime!"

He stomps towards Yi'stbah and he growls when Daugo comes too close to him. I saw his hands opening to bare his sharp claws. I feared that a fight will happen but between Daugo and Yi'stbah. I didn't want anyone to get into it because of me. I felt A'kib's head rub against my leg and I heard him whine. I didn't look at A'kib but patted his head to calm him down. Don't worry, boy.

"Of course! But I want to ensure that the future of our species is preserved and protected. For a hybrid like this female to lead the way, it jeopardizes everything!"

Soon, their foreheads are only inches away as growls and grunts were exchanged. This isn't good . . . I glance at each side of me and saw everyone staring in my direction. I checked Olgoth and T'uark and they nod firmly. Sa'iye and Za'hir did the same and I looked forward, taking a deep breath. I have to do this.

"I'll do it."

I spoke loud and clear, breaking the tension in the room and everyone looks over to me in shock. It was mostly shocked expression and small gasps except for Datho and my Elites who might have seen this coming. Daugo's eyes widened in an expression of 'what the pauk (fuck) are you doing' or something similar. As for Yi'stbah, his response was suspicious. He gave a small smirk towards me like he knew I wouldn't back down from this. And I wouldn't. I had built a reputation of not backing down from a challenge and this was no exception.

"If that's what it takes to prove you wrong of me being a weakling, then I'll do it a thousand times more. And when I do, I'll make you eat your words."

I smirked at the last part of my words and Yi'stbah lets a growl escape from his throat. He changes expression quickly back but it was enough to inspire worry in him, even if he doesn't show it. All of us looked back at Datho to make the final decision. He sighs and doesn't take long to give a response.

"Alright. Then let it be done. When will it be conducted?"

"Today."

Another round of surprises from everyone, even my Elites. I saw Daugo was about to say something but I gave a quick look to him. No, Daugo . . . This is my decision. His mandibles and inner mouth open but then he looks down, closes his eyes and sighs. It hurts my heart to see him like that but I wasn't prepared to back down. Yi'stbah grins even bigger like a big baffoon he is. Datho's eyes lock onto mine for a moment until I nod my head slowly. He does the same after I finish.

"Today it is. The fight will be conducted here but no shoulder cannons to be used. Take a few minutes to prepare Ta'kasa." He looks over to the lead Arbitrator. "Take them outside and we'll call for them when we're ready."

"Understood, my Lord."

The Arbitrator signals the others to gather around us and moves towards the door. I was the first to lead with everyone follows. Little did I know that Daugo followed as well, jumping off of the platform and hustling to my side. No one said anything and we didn't make eye contact until the door closes behind, leaving me alone with Sa'iye, Za'hir, Olgoth, T'uark, and Daugo followed by A'kib.

"What are you thinking, Anya? Really?"

He moves in front of me with his arms out in disbelief. I didn't faze but felt a little uncomfortable that all the Elites were watching and listening to this but it also gave me much needed support. I straightened my back and feet.

"I know you're worried about me . . . but I can't back down now after all the hard work. I'm almost close to my goal."

"But you know how dangerous this is? If you lose this battle, then not only do you risk losing your life but if you live, they will make you an outcast. A Bad Blood for the dishonor of being beaten by a lower-ranking Yautja."

"And I do understand!"

I yelled, breaking him in the middle of his lecture. His eyes widened in shock and he backs off a bit from the sudden invisible force. I remained strong and stomped one foot down hard onto the metal floor, making sure I meant what I said.

"You can't keep protecting me forever. There will be times when you won't be there for me and I have to accept it."

I paused to take a breath. "And I won't lose. I have to win no matter what."

"And we have faith in you."

I turned and saw Sa'iye and everyone else coming close to make a circle around us. Olgoth and T'uark kept close to each other while Za'hir stands on my side. He speaks firmly and without hesitation.

"Even if you don't, you're still our Leader no matter what. Because you're a warrior worthy of that honor."

He presses his hand on my shoulder, enticing everyone else to place a hand on my arms and shoulders. Sa'iye smiles while T'uark nods in agreement. Of course, Olgoth comes barreling in, almost taking out my shoulder when he smacked his hand down.

"I agree. But I would love to see you kick whoever's ass is before you. That will be entertaining."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I'm grateful to have all of you with me."

A'kib comes as well and sits right beside my leg, barking with such enthusiasm. He licks my hand when I offer it to him and wags his cute tail that made me giggle in amusement. After a while, I looked towards Daugo who observes our interaction. At first, he was a bit surprised and shocked but after a while, his inner mouth opens slightly while his mandibles bend to make a sincere smile. He walks until he's in front of me and presses his hand on my collar bone, which was the only place he could. There were no words spoken but a pride I never felt before grew inside my chest. I can see in Daugo's eyes the same emotion hidden in the middle. I smiled and let out a purr that I taught myself to do in my ooman form. It wasn't the same but it was close enough. Our moment was interrupted when an Arbitrator comes forth from the door that opened to the Council's meeting room.

"We're ready for you."

Everyone broke apart and went back into a row formation. I turned towards Daugo. "Can you look after A'kib for me?"

He nods. "Of course. Come here, A'kib."

Without hesitation, A'kib runs to Daugo's side and sits down patiently. I smiled at him and Daugo before turning forward. A thought ran across my mind about the fight. I need to be at my strongest. And so, without hesitation, I closed my eyes and concentrated. After a long while of practice and keeping my emotions under control, I commanded my body to change into my Yautja form. I felt my back extend but there was a slight pain when it always happens that radiates to my legs and arms. My fingers extended along with my nails that grew to sharp points. My skin became rough to the touch and my feet grew powerful. As my mandibles popped out of my cheeks, the hair that draped over my shoulders started to grow heavy until they stopped in the middle of my back. After feeling nothing else changing, I opened my eyes and saw my Yautja hands, noting the dark green blotches emphasized by the lighter color underneath.

"You're changing immediately?"

Sa'iye comes to my side with a worried look on her. She might have thought that it would be best to hold back until I had the upper hand but I didn't want to risk showing any weakness as an ooman if things come to it. I shook my head, letting my dreadlocks slap against my skin and armor.

"I'm not taking any chances on this. I'll be alright."

I unhooked my mask from the belt and brought it to my face, snapping it on while tugging to make sure it was secure. I got a feel for it before I knew I was ready. I faced the masked Arbitrator. "I'm ready."

The Arbitrator nods and I reciprocate. He turns forward and heads to the door. Without hesitation, I followed suit as I prepared for the fight of my life. But what I didn't expect would be that I was much more unprepared than I thought.

Hi Readers!

So a season has come and gone but Anya had matured in that short period (unless you count ooman years since it equals ten more years). As you figured out, she's an Elite but surprised that she's being chosen as the Leader. A HUGE accomplishment for someone like her. Plus, she's got more allies on her sides that have much more faith in her than Daugo. But he is a worried father so he's got some doubts and Anya is getting rather annoyed. Father and daughter relationships, right?

But of course, Yi'stbah being a dick that he is . . . has to make Anya prove that she's worthy of such position. Our girl won't take no for an answer and will fight to make sure Yi'stbah swallows his pride as a Yautja (and that would piss him off so much hehehehe . . .)

But who's the opponent that Anya will be facing? Will they be too much for her? Or will she triumph in this last trial of becoming respected by all who thought her wrong?

Find out when Chapter 25 comes next Wednesday! :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	25. Proving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 25: Proving

 

I entered back into the Council's room once more, leaving Daugo and A'kib behind. Although Daugo looked worried, I smiled to reassure him. I turned my head around when we got back in the room but saw some changes, seeing new and old warriors inside. Somehow my eyes zoned onto a Yautja on the other side opposite of me. Sure enough, my instincts are correct when I saw none other than Qut'suak . . . the very Yautja that I've been tracking every move as possible. I made my anger known to him when our eyes met, making sure to stare deeply into his cold calculating eyes. All he gives is a grin to which I had a feeling why.

Ever since I finished my Chiva, I met with Hak'rouh anytime I was free to check on the progress of finding information. I, myself, had once tried to follow Qut'suak again like before during the Succession but the slippery bastard got away from me somehow. The private hallways of the stadium were dark enough that without a mask, there was no way to follow. But with sheer luck, I found out that the Bad Blood went through a door marked with a small X that is barely visible to the naked eyes. I checked the others and none had the same mark. It had to be the door he's hiding plans. I'm certain of it.

Speaking of which . . . I'll have to speak with Hak'rouh when I have the chance.

But then, I noticed that he was the only male in the small round area other than the Arbitrators standing at every point of the wall and the Council standing above. Sa'iye, Za'hir, Olgoth, Tu'ark, and A'kib moved to stand very close to the wall and out of the way for the fight. Curious, I turned my head to look at Daugo who had come to my side along with my Elites. "Am I to fight him?"

Daugo glances over to Qut'suak and shakes his head. "No. He's not the one you'll fight. Yi'stbah told us that he's only here to observe."

I grunted in frustration. My mandibles tightened together under the mask. "Seems like both of them know each other well."

I felt Daugo's hand grab onto my wrist, tugging it to pull my attention away. "Not now. You'll get your chance."

I shook my head but he had a point. At some point, I did tell Daugo about tracking Qut'suak down but didn't give him all of the details. I was still unsure if I should, not wanting to hide more information so I decided to trickle it until I had concrete proof of the Killer Yautja's existence but so far . . . none. But I had another reason for my hatred of him. Somehow, he'd found out about An'tar's proposal to be my lifemate and thought it would be amusing to gossip about it. Word reached the Council but none had any problem with it except of course Yi'stbah . . . and the whole drama started yet again. After a few seconds, I relaxed as I slowly pulled away from Daugo's hold.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. If he's not my opponent, then who?"

I glanced at Daugo and he shook his head, not knowing the answer. I wanted to speak out but the answer I wanted came on its own when the doors on the other side opened. I stood tall as a figure came into the area. Through the eyes of my mask, I saw that it was an average-sized Yautja but did look like he was going towards adding more muscles, making more bulkier than he appeared. His dreadlocks were impressive to the trained eye. They were longer than most Yautjas I've seen during my time on this planet. They had reached down over his shoulders and may have ended in the middle of his back, decorated with more bands than I could count. His armor was detailed with small linings of red and adorned every part of him, leaving only his stomach and upper thighs exposed where he had a loincloth that draped in the front and the back of his waist. But strangely, the general design was familiar . . . like I've seen it before. Looking up his body and to his face, it was covered in a mask that reminded me more of a biomask for radiation. The red lines followed into his mask but less detailed and only seen outside the rims of the eyes and the mask itself. Other than that, he seemed like any other male.

So he's my opponent?

It was confirmed with Yi'stbah announcing it himself to Datho and all that are present. "This is your opponent. Defeat him . . . and you will be the Leader of the Elites. If not, then you will be dishonored and punished for your lack of strength."

He pauses, looking at what I was going to do. He's probably thinking I'll back off. I smirked in his direction. You won't get that benefit. My response hit a nerve inside Yi'stbah since I could see a vein start to pop out on the side of her enlarged forehead. I didn't think it was physically possible for any Yautja to do this but I was wrong. And from how it shows, it was pretty entertaining. I looked towards my opponent as he straightened himself.

"I will not fail. This is my promise."

Yi'stbah didn't say another word as he sat back down into his chair. I turn to Datho who looks to each side of him as the members of the Council nodded in approval. I could see that An'tar was a bit worried. He's always looking out for my safety but honors my wishes to do this. A big difference between Daugo and himself that I liked. A fresh warrior who sees me as an independent warrior. Once Datho got the approvals, he looks at my opponent and me before he speaks.

"Then let it be done."

With that, I slowly reached behind and pulled my swords out of their sheath. I was going full strength on this and my dual swords have been my preferred favorite. I improved them so that the chain tying them together was stronger than ever before and fit the blades enough that they can sheath together in one cover but still keep their durability, strength, and sharpness. I whipped them out and held each one in my hands. I crouched low as I watched my opponent extend his spear to full length, pointing the tip directly towards my forehead.

I growled low. Come on, asshole. Bring it on.

Silence echoed in the room as each of us waited for the signal to start. I wanted to see when Datho held his hand into the air and make the call but I couldn't afford to be distracted. I listened carefully, holding the unbearable pain of waiting until it happened.

"Begin!"

I wasted no time and charged forward. My opponent stood his ground as I dug my heels into the ground to stop my forward motion when I got in range to attack. I swung my sword straight across but aimed for his legs. In any fight, having a strong foundation is crucial and if it's taken out, then you're as good as dead. But as the tip of the sword was about to hit, my opponent stepped a few inches back and swung his spear at me. Our blades clashed together and the sound it made radiated into my head. The force threw my sword high into the air and my opponent saw an opening. Swinging in a circular motion, the other end of his spear came dangerously close to slicing into my chest. I threw my other sword and blocks it in time. That was too close! This guy is good.

We broke off from each other and moved away to keep a safe distance. I switched my mask to heat vision to make sure that he wasn't trying to pull something off that couldn't be seen in my normal vision. Not finding anything, I switched back and clicked my mandibles together in amusement.

"You're good . . . I admit that. But you're not going to get a second chance."

My opponent didn't say anything but I heard a menacing growl underneath his mask. From the tone, it sounded like he didn't appreciate it. I gave a small purr but one that was twisted to make it more like a laugh. I heard another growl and he scraped his spear on the ground as a warning. I grunted in amusement. Try it.

I scraped my swords together and charged again, taking a different approach this time. As soon as I got near, I darted to his side and crouched low. He tried to get a hit on me but I saw this coming. The tip of his spear was about to slice into my head but I blocked it with my sword. I only have a split second. Can't waste it! With quick reflexes, I spun my hand holding the other sword into a circular motion as the chain in between followed in the same pattern. As soon as I saw that the chain was in position and wrapped around the shaft of my opponent's spear, I pulled hard and it created a vise grip that was almost impossible to break free. My opponent tried to yank his spear free but it was no use. I pulled both hands into me and the spear breaks free from his grip. I loosened the chain so that the spear would fly away from us and managed to cut his abdomen, leaving a deep gash behind. My opponent roars in pain but through it, he unsheathes his wrist blades and hits the hilt of my sword. The force was enough to shake it out of my grip but I still had my other sword. In retaliation, I swung but my opponent ducks in time and I had to back off when he tried the same with his wrist blades.

It gave both of us a moment to collect ourselves and plan for another wave of attacks as I pulled my swords back to me. My heart pounded with exertion and my hands trembled from gripping my swords and the clashing of our blades. My breath was the only thing that I managed to keep steady as I leered at my opponent through my mask.

He's good . . . pauking (fucking) good.

But as I was planning for my next attack, I caught a smell that got my attention immediately. Yautjas don't have noses but can still smell with our mouths. Something that I was getting used to. But what I do know is that the smell seemed familiar. I smelled this before. Like when—

Looking back, I shouldn't have done that. It gave my opponent the opening to throw one of his disks at me. I gasped in shock and turned my head to the side, barely missing the blades as it flew across and into the wall. I didn't come out unscathed since it sliced off some dreadlocks I had. I looked at the damage and saw it only got the tips so only a few drops of neon blood escaped. Even without my fast healing abilities, it will heal on its own. Still, I was pissed at myself for being such a fool. For a split second, I looked up to the Council and saw Yi'stbah grinning as if he had already won. I puffed at him. Don't think I'm done that easily. I looked back at my opponent and even though I couldn't see his face, his body shows signs of impatience and anger. I smirked as I knew he was starting to break down.

This ends here.

Watching my opponent as he sharpened his wrist blades on his armor, I slowly wrapped a small part of the chain around my fist and over my knuckles. My other hand feels for my knife that I had hidden in the inside of my hip underneath my belt. I patted once before bringing my hand back out. I crouched once more, waiting for the next clash to begin. I didn't have to wait that long as my opponent took the moment to charge as I'd done previously. He roars in anger at me, charging like a raging bull. I smirked at that moment, knowing that he's starting to lose his patience. I waited for this moment. Finally!

When his foot goes perpendicularly in front of me, he swings his wrist blades to my head. I blocked with both my swords but then he brings out another wrist blade that was hidden in his other gauntlet. Luckily, my reflexes picked it up quickly and I slid one sword out from the middle and deflected the other away. The force was so great that my opponent lost a bit of footing as I noticed. This is my chance! I rammed my foot into his knee, causing my opponent to roar in pain as his body began to fall backward. Our blades broke free and I decided to end his life before he dropped to the floor. My other sword flies across, targeting for his neck to decapitate him . . . the easiest way to kill prey or opponent. But as I thought I would be the victor, my opponent had one last trick up his sleeve. Out of nowhere, he points his gauntlet at me and the blades come flying like a projectile at me. I gasped and tilted my head to the side to avoid it but I was too slow. The blades hit the side of my mask, enough to loosen from my face and go flying out of the way. I growled in anger and swung my sword right at him and it hits his mask as well. It comes right off as he fell onto his back. My anger from that surprise attack got the best of me. That's it! I let go of my swords and pulled out my knife as I straddled my opponent. I brought the blade to his throat but wanted to look into his eyes before I took his life.

You're mine!

But then as I saw his face, my body stopped and the knife freezes as the tip of it stopped right at his neck. My eyes widened at the sight before me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The familiar V-shape on his forehead was the first thing that got my attention. The smell that I picked up before came to me stronger than ever . . . the smell of sweet spring rain. My heart pounded in a mix of anger, shock, but also happiness deep inside. My mouth struggled to open but it finally was able to say one word as my eyes got lost in those bright golden eyes.

"Lar'ja?"

His body beneath stiffened when he heard his name. His mandibles twitched hard when they spread out as if something was preventing them from following commands. But his eyes fixated on my blue ones. And like me . . . it took a while to respond.

"Anya?"

I felt my body change slowly back, growing smaller in size and strength until I was back in ooman form. My hand with the knife started to tremble but I had no strength to move any of my muscles. My mind was way too focused on the questions that kept popping up.

How is he here?! Why am I fighting him?! How did this happen!? Something must be playing behind the scenes. I know it! But . . . this . . . can't be.

"That's enough!"

Datho's strong voice pushes into my mind and breaks the shackles. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before my mind returned to focus. It wasn't until then that I noticed I was straddling Lar'ja and awkwardly too. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I was certain that Lar'ja noticed it too . . . the way he started to glow a bright green over his face. I jumped off of him as fast as I could, moving backward until I was at a safe distance. I put my knife back, watching Lar'ja picked himself off the floor. He brushed off some dirt from his armor before glancing back at me. For some reason, I turned my eyes away, unsure of how to react in this certain situation that both of us were in. But I couldn't help but some part of me was happy he'd returned.

Are you kidding yourself? He left you like you were nothing! Have you forgotten what happened the last time you were together?

I pushed that thought away, not wanting to relive it at the moment. I had to silently thank Datho for interfering, hearing his angry voice ring in the room as he directly towards Yi'stbah.

"Explain this, Yi'stbah. I thought you have chosen someone that would test the female fairly . . . not one she already knows and part of the same clan. You should have informed us beforehand."

That got the gears in my head moving. So no one else knew about this? If so, Daugo must not know as well. He would be among the first to receive the news. I glared at Yi'stbah, feeling the anger rise in my chest. Pauk (fuck) you Yi'stbah.

Yi'stbah shrugged his shoulders to Datho as if he did nothing wrong. "I told you I had someone in mind. You didn't specifically ask who it was."

In a rare moment, I saw Datho rise from his chair and slammed his fist into the side of his chair. After all of my time here, I never once have seen Datho lose his composure like that. For him to react to all of this, it must be a direct insult from one Ancient to another and especially towards the leader no doubt. Datho roars in anger and steps towards Yi'stbah.

"You should know better! We all know what you're trying to do! Twisting all of this like it's your gain and to get rid of Ta'kasa! Last time I checked, you're not the one in charge!"

Yi'stbah didn't take that last insult well and stomped towards Datho until their faces were inches apart. "I'm not your servant! I'm just as equal as you and everyone else around here!"

While they kept on bickering, I glanced for a split moment towards Lar'ja to see his reaction. He kept his eyes on me but the shock in them told me everything I needed to know. I looked towards everyone else behind me and saw the same in Sa'iye, Olgoth, T'uark and even Za'hir if even a little bit. Finally, I stopped at Daugo and our eyes met. The look of disbelief and unimaginable shock told me he knew nothing of this, confirming that Yi'stbah wanted to pit Lar'ja against me as soon as he arrived, not telling anyone of his plans. On the other side of the area, Qut'suak stood there unfazed by all of this. It almost seemed like he was grinning. I glared in his direction. So you had something to do with this . . .

For now, though, I had to do something to pacify the anger between Datho and Yi'stbah that has existed for so long . . . much longer than I've been alive. I could see the breaking point rising as I watched Datho and Yi'stbah go on and on, roaring with all that they got. I've got to do something. Without any warning, I moved forward and exerted my strength, pushing my chest high in pride.

"Enough of this."

My voice was loud enough that the bickering stopped and all attention draws to me. It made me feel uneasy with all the stares focused on me but I kept strong, facing Yi'stbah who glared as soon as he saw me. Datho did the same but more of a curious look. The other Council members whispered while I saw An'tar looking to the side. It got me curious as to why he was looking somewhere else . . . though I don't mind. I turned to Yi'stbah when he spat out nonsense.

"What right do you have, Hybrid? To command me to stop?"

"Since I earned the right of being Leader of the Elites."

Yi'stbah thought for a moment but then laughed as if he heard some sort of joke. It pissed me off inside. Whatever . . .

"What makes you think that you earned it?"

I puffed my chest out. "Since I technically won the fight and proven myself worthy. In short, I have elevated to the rank and have the right to say what I want to say. If you have qualms with me, then address them instead of bickering like a spoiled pup who didn't get what he wanted."

That ticked him off to no end. Yi'stbah roars like an angry lion and jumps to the ground that I was on. To have an Ancient threaten you like that would have made any Yautja c'jit (shit) themselves in fear. To me, it only made me smirk all the more like a clown who had some sort of laugh. Yi'stbah saw this and growls menacingly.

"You dare command me? Me!?"

He starts stomping towards me like a rhino ready to ram its horn into me. I had no fear for Yi'stbah but rather an anger for all that he'd done to me. Still, I kept my composure and stance as he pulled out a knife from his belt, pointing the sharp tip at me. I readied myself in case he tried something, holding my knife for defense. But as he was about a few feet away, several Yautja bodies made a circle around me. I had expected that my Elites would intervene to protect their Leader like bees guarding their Queen. Yi'stbah stopped his approach and looked shocked as ever when I saw him between Sa'iye and Za'hir. Olgoth ann T'uark were on my sides but made sure to cover my back in case someone else tried to get at me. In my opinion, I didn't like being protected as I was capable of defending myself. But it was necessary for this scenario since, despite my reluctance to admit it, Yi'stbah is an Ancient that is part of the Council. I may be the Leader of the Elites . . . but I'm still a rank lower than him. Yi'stbah growls, leering at my Elites.

"How can you defend a disgusting hybrid like her? She's unworthy."

Sa'iye spoke first. "She's much worthy than you, my Lord. Right now, you're more immature than Ta'kasa despite being much older."

Yi'stbah growls but Za'hir steps forward, using his body as a shield for me. I sighed. I should have expected as much from my 'bodyguard'.

"My Lord. No matter what you think, she's already earned the title. So it's suggested that you back off or else we'll teach you the meaning of attacking the strongest warriors on Yautja Prime."

With that, Olgoth and T'uark step from behind and moved to stand on each side of Sa'iye and Za'hir, creating a solid barrier line between me and Yi'stbah whilst all growled in warning. The shock I saw in Yi'stbah's eyes were hilarious . . . so much that it took everything in me to hold the laughter in my belly. I wished I had a camera to take a picture of this.

Yi'stbah broke out of his shocked state and looked like he was about to charge once more. Everyone went into a fighting stance, preparing each of their 'special' weapons in case. It was a unique trait of the Elites to be a master of a single weapon or more. For Sa'iye, she developed a great skill for the spear and Za'hir is excellent in wrist blades. Olgoth loved his discs so much that he would never let anyone touch them without his permission, except for me. But then again, I work on them for improvements. T'uark had a thing for the shoulder cannons but since there weren't many forgers who wanted to fiddle with that particular weapon, he came to me . . . someone willing to do it.

Weapons were drawn and the tension from before came with such strength. The silence was unbearable but I didn't want to say anything else. For some reason or another, I turned to the side to observe Lar'ja that hadn't moved from his position but had a look of concern in his eyes, directed at me. I refused to look at anymore and started to regret it as the memories come flooding that I had repressed for so long. Why?

But as quickly as the situation escalated, it ceased when the Arbitrators moved in like a pack of wolves. They bunch upright in between our group and Yi'stbah and faced both of us. The lead Arbitrator slams his spear into the ground.

"I think that's enough fighting for today."

All of us turn to Datho as he stepped down until he was on the same level as all of us. He walked towards Yi'stbah and grabbed the knife in his hand, pulling it away before Yi'stbah could think about it. He growls in retaliation but the lead Arbitrator grabs his shoulder, pulling him away from Datho. He didn't fight and I suspected as much, considering he was up against the Elites, the Arbitrators, and Datho himself. He may seem like he's not a fighter . . . but he's much more.

"You said your peace, Yi'stbah. It's already been decided and you need to go cool down for a while. Go. Now."

Datho nods at the lead Arbitrator and he bows in recognition. He drags Yi'stbah out of the room before anyone else could comprehend what had happened. Now that the source of the tension was gone, the room became lighter. I could let out a sigh of relief that there was no bloodshed. Sa'iye comes to my side and gently presses her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes. Everything is well."

Well . . . not everything.

I still had one more thing to deal with and that concerned a specific Yautja that hadn't moved during the incident. Lar'ja eventually took a step as I saw him but halted . . . as if he was contemplating about me and what he should do. I shrugged in disgust and turned back to Datho.

"My apologies, my Lord. I didn't mean for this to go out of hand."

He waved his hand out to stop me. "It's alright, Ta'kasa. Yi'stbah will take responsibility for what he's done. You did nothing wrong but rather handled the situation well. I'm impressed . . . to say the least."

I bowed my head. "I'm more than honored to receive your words."

He lets out a small purr, reciprocating the same motion before addressing everyone else in the room. Every time he made himself known, he radiates strength and dominance that never goes dull.

"Now that matter has been settled, Ta'kasa has proven more than worthy for the position she'll be filling. Everyone in agreement?"

I heard soft chattering amongst the Council members and it lasted for a few seconds before all of them come back with an answer. All of them nodded in unison and it brought joy into my chest, feeling accomplished that I had gotten approval. Datho turns back to me.

"Ta'kasa. From this point on, you will lead the Elites until dishonor or death falls upon you. May you live long and prosper."

I smiled softly. "I will."

With that, Datho dismissed everyone and the room started to quiet down as the Council, Datho, and the Arbitrators started to leave. I could see the tiredness in Datho's eyes when he went out through the door. I sighed. Can't blame him . . . after all of this c'jit (shit). As the Council made their way out, I caught a glimpse of An'tr who followed right behind. His blue stripes shined in the light and it helped to ease my anxiety. He smiles and I do the same but in a split second, he frowns. I got confused in an instant. What's wrong with him? It wasn't until his head slightly turns to the side. My own followed and I realized he was staring at Lar'ja as his head turns back to An'tar. I shifted back and forth and saw that there was an uneasiness between them. It could be seen in An'tar's angry expression but it disappears when he looks back at me. He smiles again but darts out of the room before I could call him.

It didn't take much to believe that he's not happy with Lar'ja presence. Naive as I was, I didn't truly understand the entire situation but I felt bad for him.

An'tar . . .

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sa'iye and Za'hir came to my side.

"That was . . . different."

I heard the exasperation in Sa'iye's voice and it almost made me feel tired. "No kidding."

"But at least you passed. That's all you need."

Za'hir pats my shoulder and I shrugged it off right as he did but giggled afterward. I didn't want him to think that I didn't like the gesture but I was way too tired and not in the mood for such things. My attention turns to my side when Olgoth comes storming into the circle.

"Now that was a fight worth watching. Especially with Yi'stbah."

"True but we need to tread more carefully from this point."

T'uark come afterward and I saw he picked up my swords along with my mask that I had forgotten about . . . Especially with Lar—. I stopped my thoughts quickly but my eyes didn't get the memo as they saw him still standing in the same spot and position. Why hasn't he moved? Turning my gaze away before I did anything stupid, I took my swords from T'uark and placed them back in their sheath. My mask followed but I clipped it on my belt, not in the mood to place it on my face. I smiled at T'uark.

"Thank you. And you're right. Something's not right around here."

Olgoth agrees. "Plus . . . what was Qut'suak doing here in the first place? He's not even a high ranking Yautja. Do you think he's connected to Yi'stbah about the—"

I slapped him on the head before he could say anything else. He growls in anger. "What was that—"

"Quiet. Not here."

I didn't want Olgoth to speak out loud about this specific matter, especially since Lar'ja probably has no idea what we were doing since I haven't told Daugo much as well. When I got into the Elites, Sa'iye was the only one in the group that knew of the Killer Yautjas and the depth of their plans although still clouded. As time passed and I got more familiar to Za'hir, Olgoth, and T'uark, I trusted them enough to say about the secret mission about the Killer Yautja, including my suspicions of Qut'suak. I gave a look to Olgoth that said 'not appropriate to discuss now' and was glad when he realized and nodded, looking apologetic. I took a deep breath and looked at my Elites while smiling.

"Thank you all for your support. From here on out, we're one."

Everyone smiled and bowed their heads to their new Leader. I felt pride like none other and it warmed my entire body.

"Let's go get some rest. I'm sure we'll need it later."

With that, all of us walked out of the room with me being the last one. But I couldn't help but look back one last time. I saw Lar'ja watching me as I exited. His golden eyes were as bright as before, shining like the sun rising in the morning. Right then, I could feel something coming from him. I couldn't put my finger on it but one thing's for sure . . . my heart started to beat strong but my chest jolted in pain . . . like a mix of joy, anger, and sorrow. The memories of both us mixed inside my mind like a cauldron. I couldn't pin which emotion I was feeling or all at once. It only served to create a migraine so strong that I had to turn away from Lar'ja and walk out. Keep going. Don't look back and rest. That's what you need.

But his smell of sweet spring rain came into my nose and like perfume . . . I couldn't get enough of it. I took one last whiff and relished every part of it before I left the Council's room. A small thought escaped me but I had to admit that deep inside, it was true.

I missed this smell.

 

Hi Readers!

This is the moment all of you were waiting for! The return of Lar'ja has come but not exactly a warm welcoming. I would say a brutal awakening with the way I see it as Anya beat him fair and square. Of course, Yi'stbah has to be a dick every time he butts in his ugly face into her business. But that will all change since Anya is officially the Leader of the Elites. And has great comrades and friends to back her up. How far she has come before this point. Congrats, Anya/Ta'kasa!

As for Qut'suak, that Bad Blood is up to no good and it reveals that he might be deeper into Yautja society than all of us think. Do you think he might have a deal of some kind with Yi'stbah? It's possible but there are a lot more chapters to delve into. And of course . . . a lot of drama to come. Especially with An'tar and Lar'ja. What would Lar'ja think about his proposal to Anya? *wink* :)

Find out when Chapter 26 comes next Wednesday! :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! (And almost time for Halloween! Mwahahaha!) :)))


	26. One Step Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 26: One Step Back

 

I returned to my room after the whole fight before the Council . . . much too eagerly. It had moved since my rise in rankings. It was still in the Dark Blade Clan building but now at the highest levels where Daugo and Hakr'ouh lived. It was still the same general design like my old room but more spacious. The only hassle was that I had to take the lift higher than usual, meaning more time needed to get there. I took off so fast that Sa'iye and Za'hir tried to keep up but to no avail. Daugo tried to stop me as well but I was too far gone. The only one who managed to follow was A'kib who somehow popped out of nowhere. I didn't mind his company but felt uneasy at the same time. I opened and closed the door to my room so fast and told A'kib to go to his bed. He did so without hesitation, laying his head down to the ground. It took me more than a few minutes to relax my body when I laid on the floor while the image of Lar'ja kept bombarding. Even though it was long gone, the smell of spring rain was embedded in my mind. A'kib stayed close and did his best to comfort me, licking and rubbing his head on me. I smiled and patted his head. At least he doesn't judge me.

Eventually, I told myself that I couldn't stay like this forever. I decided that a warm bath would do the trick. I got up and headed towards the bathroom, letting the water warm up as I took all my armor and undergarments off. Completely naked, I headed towards the jacuzzi and slowly dipped into it. I sighed in relief as the warmth flowed into my muscles and mind, making my arms and legs feel like jelly. I sat on the makeshift, spreading my arms to lay on the edge of the jacuzzi as the water level stopped above my breasts. My dreadlocks dipped into the water to which I normally take out the metal bands and loosen my hair so that I could clean it well but I was impatient. I couldn't help but look to my forearm laying on the edge of the jacuzzi, observing the #T49320 in my skin. The bad memories came flooding in too fast and I looked away before it could do more harm. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into a light sleep.

But . . . it became more than that.

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes but I was surrounded by white, covering everything. I couldn't see anything other than it and I started to wonder if I fell into a deep sleep.

"Well . . . another crazy dream . . . or nightmare."

But then, I heard a whisper of a voice calling from a distance. I quickly turned my sights on the direction I thought it was coming from but there was nothing. The voice calls again from behind and I followed but again . . . nothing. Not knowing who or what it was would have put me on high alert but I felt no panic, anger, or even fear. Rather . . . it was normal or at least that's how I thought about it. I turned my head in every direction, trying to find the source of the voice. Where are you?

"Anya . . ."

There it is! The voice was much clearer than before and it seemed familiar. I looked to the side that I thought it came from and this time, a person was standing a few feet away. At first, I couldn't see who it was but it didn't take long when the figure comes closer. I was about to demand who until I smelled sweet spring rain once again. My eyes widened as I knew this smell all too well, confirmed when I saw Lar'ja walking towards me.

"Lar'ja?"

Great . . . He's invading my dreams now? I wasn't in the mood for his tricks and words, wanting to give him a piece of my mind.

"What are you doing here? I want nothing to do with you."

He didn't say anything but his golden eyes reflected some unknown emotion I wasn't too familiar with. But I noticed his pupils were dilated to the point that it took over most of his eyes, leaving only a thin line of gold on the rim. I stepped back but I only got one before my body froze. I cursed silently as Lar'ja came closer. Come on! Are you going to freeze like an idiot? Get out of here and—

My mind and everything else went blank when my eyes zoned in on a sight that I never thought I would see. When Lar'ja got close enough, I saw he was completely barren of any clothing, naked from top to bottom. His skin glistened like smooth marble and the dark webbing that flowed between his skin traveled over his chest, through the scar he had received when I saw him in the society building, and down towards his groin. I don't know why but my eyes kept following down and that's when I saw his cock, enlarged and very thick . . . almost the size of my forearm with several ridges lined over its entire length, stopping at the head. I stuttered, trying to comprehend what this dream was turning into and why this was happening. Out of nowhere, he lets out a purr that seemed like he was aroused. I tightened my eyebrows together in confusion, even more so when his eyes wandered lower. What are you looking at? I followed him and my cheeks burned with embarrassment when I saw I was completely naked as well.

What the pauk (fuck)!?

I scrambled to cover myself but with my hands too small to cover any part, it was a poor attempt. Lar'ja purrs again and l look back to see him raising his arms as if wanting to give an embrace. I didn't know how to react . . . my mind was blank . . . and all I could do was shaken my head lightly. It didn't stop Lar'ja from moving closer, keeping his eyes locked on mine until he finally spoke.

"Anya . . ."

I didn't think he would speak in the ooman language. Regardless, his voice was soothing and for a strange second . . . enticing. My hands slowly dropped from my body as I felt a warm sensation flowing from my beating chest and down between my legs. I haven't felt this way since our moment together back on Earth. Why now? After everything . . .

Before I knew it, Lar'ja had wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. Upon contact, his muscles tightened like solid rock but gentle enough that it only squeeze me a little. That tingling sensation from before amplified each time his fingertips glided across my bare back. I softly gasped, which brought in his sweet smell of spring rain into my nostrils . . . more potent than ever before. Instinctually, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders as I pressed my forehead on his chest. I could feel his cock pressing on my hip and heating my core between my legs. I suppress a moan, still trying to understand this weird dream, not to mention that I wasn't fighting him. All my willpower went out of the door even before he touched me. Again, he purrs and the vibrations soothed the chaos inside my mind. I closed my eyes and wondered.

Why do I miss him? I should be angry but . . . I'm not. Is it because . . . I still love him? After everything he's done? I don't know . . .

"Anya . . ."

He calls again and I removed my head, tipping it up to meet his gaze. Our eyes locked and at first, he showed lust and love in his own. But in a split second, they changed completely.

"I'm so sorry . . . Forgive me . . ."

His voice cracked and his mandibles twitched as if something shocked him. The only thought that came across my already drunken mind as I saw Lar'ja like this was pain. There was so much agony within his eyes. I've never seen him like this . . . almost like he's guilty of something. All of a sudden, the pain I was seeing in Lar'ja crawled over my arms and moved until it got into my chest. I closed my eyes tightly and ground my teeth together when a sharp point ran through my heart as it beats even faster. My nails dug into his shoulders as I groaned in agony. Thankfully, it didn't last long and it disappears as fast as it came. I had to take several breaths before I loosened my grip on Lar'ja. I waited for several more minutes before I pulled my head away and looked back at him. His eyes changed slightly, looking a bit calmer but the pain was still there. I shook my head. Is this what you're feeling? Lar'ja moves his hands up my back until they stopped.

"Forgive me . . ."

He said it again. He looks . . . so guilty.

I stared into his bright golden eyes like the sun and brought my fingers until they laid on his cheeks. It was . . . amazing to feel him once again. I wanted more . . . so much more. When I inhaled the spring rain scent once more, all the bindings inside snapped into a million pieces. Swiftly, I pressed my mouth onto his own. Lar'ja reacted quickly and accepted my kiss, pressing much harder than I was. I grabbed onto his dreadlocks and a moan escapes through him and transfers into my mouth. That gave him enough boost to push the boundaries. His hands come forward and land on my breasts, rubbing them together. I moaned from the pleasure that radiated from his touch. That feeling amplified ten times more when one set of his fingers pinched on my right nipple hard. I broke from my kiss and threw my head back, moaning as loud as I could but still holding onto him. His mouth descends on the base of my neck and his tongue gets to work, slithering across my sensitive skin. The added scratching of his tusks on my shoulder and collarbone only made things stronger. Just when I thought this wasn't going to go any further, Lar'ja begins grinding his hips over my own, forcing his cock to rub against my hip and even touching a few times on the entrance of my core. My legs trembled and began losing strength but they stayed strong as another moan escapes me. I closed my eyes tightly, enjoying this wonderful sensation . . . like a drug, I couldn't get enough of. It got more intense beyond anything else when Lar'ja removes his free hand and brings it down between my legs. The next thing I knew, the tips of his fingers rub against the small nub that felt hot and swollen. Like being shocked, the tingling feeling zapped through every part of my muscle and even made my skin so sensitive to everything. Something wet flowed out from my core but it felt so good. Everything felt so good. I moaned and whined so loud but I didn't care. More . . . more . . . Please . . .

"Ta'kasa."

In an instant, my eyes shot open and I was back in my room alone and still in the jacuzzi. I gasped in shock, dazed by what had happened. I let my eyes wander around but there was no sign of Lar'ja anywhere. It must have been a dream. But it seemed so surreal. The feeling of fingers was still on my nub and my right nipple but it wasn't until I looked down that it was my fingers doing it. I groaned and removed my fingers, only to cover my face in embarrassment.

Look at you, Anya. Thirsty and depressed . . . Good job.

"Ta'kasa."

I heard the voice again from outside my room and I recognized it immediately, belonging to Hakr'ouh. How could I mistake it? It's like hearing a grumpy man ready for business. I groaned, dropping my hands underneath the water and groaning in frustration. The wetness between my legs was still there so I cleaned it up as best as I could along with finishing my bath.

"Ta'kasa? Are you in?"

"I'm in the bathroom. You can come in but wait in the main area."

Hak'rouh didn't answer but I heard the door open and close. I heard A'kib barking in alarm and even sometimes growling. I never figured out why he did that when Hakr'ouh came around but then again, he did the same with Yi'stbah when I bumped into him despite making sure I didn't cross paths. After making sure I was clean enough, I stepped out of the jacuzzi and headed for the cabinet, putting on simple undergarments for now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"My apologies for making you wait. Was finishing up with my bath."

I dried my dreadlocks with a fresh towel when I felt a few minutes was too long for Hakr'ouh to wait and even more when I had to grab A'kib and lock him in my bedroom. I didn't like trapping him like that but I had to speak with Hakr'ouh for a bit. He quieted down after a few minutes. Meanwhile, Hakr'ouh was sitting on the couch that I had personally purchased with some furs and meat that I hunted in the jungles of Yautja Prime along with a small chair made with the softest fur I could find. I made the main area sort of like a living room in case I had guests coming unexpectedly. But Hakr'ouh wasn't exactly a surprise. I had forgotten that I called for him before the ceremony began so I could speak with him about updates on the Bad Bloods. He said he found something so I didn't hesitate to set up a private meeting with him. Everything got screwed up when Lar'ja showed up and my mind turned into a scramble.

Hakr'ouh raises his hand and shakes his head. "No need to apologize. I wanted to give my congratulations to becoming Leader but I also heard about what happened in the ceremony."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would know. Gossip travels fast.

Hakr'ouh wasn't there due to tracking down vital information about the Killer Yautja. He wanted to witness my rise to Leader of Elites but I told him that this was far more important. He understood and got to it right away. I walked over to the chair facing the couch and sat down, throwing the wet towel over the arm.

"Anyway . . . you said you found new information?"

He nods. "Yes. I tracked Qut'suak's movements carefully and found some interesting information."

My interest peaked. "What's interesting?"

He chuckles and leans forward. "Before, Qut'suak has sneaked around like the little insect in the far section of the city where you last met him."

I nodded. I knew he was talking about the time of the Quitan when I followed him but it didn't end well. He had his 'secret' buddies with him so I imagined it was difficult for Hakr'ouh to do the same. But I guess he ceases to amaze me.

"But now, he's changed routine all of a sudden."

My eyes tightened into slits. "What?"

Hakr'ouh grunts softly. "Qut'suak usually goes to a room away from prying eyes alone but not this time. Another Yautja has been meeting him in secret in the same location. For all we know, no one else has access to it . . . no even Qut'suak but he does. It's not until today that I found out the mystery."

I leaned forward from the chair, placing my elbow on the arm to get a good listen. "Go on."

He leans even closer and whispers. "It's Yi'stbah."

My reaction was unusual for finding out someone else of higher rank is involved with the Bad Bloods we've been hunting. There was a smug of shock inside myself but overall, anger was the stronger emotion. Yi'stbah . . . why am I not surprised? How far is he willing to go?. It was more that I couldn't believe Yi'stbah would go so low as to facilitate with a Bad Blood like Qut'suak. This isn't good.

Hakr'ouh looked surprised by my reaction to this revelation, widening his eyes a bit. "You seem to take the news well."

I grunted in annoyance. "Even if I wasn't taken the news well, it won't do us any good. Besides, it's a bigger problem since we know an Ancient is involved in all of this so the situation has become more difficult."

"Not to mention he hates you truly."

I glared upon hearing that. "You don't have to remind me."

He got the warning as clear as daylight, clearing his throat and leaning back on the couch. "I understand. It does make sense why Yi'stbah didn't take a Successor yet. He could be keeping this under the radar. Unfortunately, I couldn't listen in to their conversation further since they go into the room and locked it before I got the chance. Those rooms have soundproof within the walls so it's completely useless. The only way we're going to get anything is if we sneak in somehow."

The gears in my head started to turn, thinking of plans to do so. "Is that what you suggest?"

He nods. "Either go with that or bomb the whole place. But that would be more problematic, unorthodox, and we have no solid proof other than my word. Datho won't do anything without solid evidence."

I sighed, putting my hands together and pressing my chin on them. My eyes wander to the floor. This is quite a dilemma.

"Alright. For now, let's keep a low profile but if an opportunity comes to light, we'll regroup. But we need to tread carefully since Yi'stbah is involved. It won't be easy for me but I think you'll manage. Can you do that?"

Hakr'ouh closes his eyes and thinks for a few seconds before looking at me with confidence. "I will do my best. But it should be best to bring others into what we know to get more eyes on Qut'suak. Have you told Daugo yet?"

I bit my lip when Hakr'ouh asked such a question. Ever since a season ago, I trickled some information to Daugo to the point about suspecting Qut'suak of acting secretly on his own. I thought that he would understand why I wanted to be directly involved in the search. But of course, Daugo assured me that he's got everything taken care of, only resolving my intent to keep things from him until I had something solid. As much as I loved Daugo and understand his want to protect me, I couldn't sit back anymore. I am too deeply involved in all of this that I couldn't back down. From then on, I trickled information to him but held back ones that were still being investigated. It hurt me deeply that I was keeping Daugo in the dark despite having a good relationship. I'm sorry Daugo . . . but this is necessary.

I shook my head. "No, and he only needs to know to an extent. The same goes for my Elites. I don't want them to get hurt if things go south."

He raises his hands as if admitting defeat. "As you wish."

With that, he gets up from the couch and makes his way out of the door. But as I was standing up and heading back to the bathroom to change, Hakr'ouh stops a few inches from the door.

"Are you going to tell Lar'ja?"

My body froze upon hearing that. My hands tingle out of nowhere, unable to stay still. I had a feeling that there's a chance he would bring up Lar'ja since he knew of the Killer Yautja. But I didn't expect that there was another reason for Hakr'ouh speaking about this subject, especially when he spoke it out loud.

"I know you have some 'connections' to Lar'ja despite the last time both of you talked. He might give useful information since he's been traveling and—"

"There will be no such thing!"

My voice rang with a firm resolve behind my words. No Lar'ja . . . no more drama from him. I'm not ready and . . .

"Anya . . ."

Lar'ja's enticing voice rings in my ears and the dream I had come back for vengeance. The same feeling of his hand gliding across my bare skin . . . his tongue tasting me . . . and his fingers crawling down between my legs and—

NOT. NOW.

I pressed my eyes shut, turning away from Hakr'ouh for a few seconds until I got everything under control. Despite the heat growing in my fingertips and my heart pounding away, I showed no emotion on my face, directing my attention back to Hakr'ouh.

"It is not wise to bring Lar'ja in. He's rash and would do something brash if we told him. Keep him out of this. Understood?"

I sternly made sure to emphasize that statement, making sure Hakr'ouh understood my distaste of the idea in the first place. He stares blankly at me for a minute or so before he bows his head to me.

"Understood, my Lord."

I looked away, holding one shoulder in my hand when the tingling sensation came back somewhat. I heard Hakr'ouh open the door to the outside but I refused to move.

"Don't forget to arrive at the celebration tonight. We don't want our 'guest of honor' to be late, much less not arrive at all."

It was the last thing he said before he left my room, leaving me to think about everything that has happened, including the notion of Lar'ja and the refusal to bring him in despite the longing I felt inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I didn't spend too much time in my room getting dressed in my armor. I needed to get out and have some fresh air, even if it's in the middle of a havoc party and it was a certainty. A few minutes later and I was heading towards the society building where the celebration was being held with A'kib. It was a monstrous area filled with tables of food that could feed all of Yautja Prime and much more. Yautjas from every clan I knew of came to drink, feast, and even dance in the strangest ways. The music was drums and stomping of Yautjas who joined in for the fun. When I entered, everyone stopped and bowed according to custom to the new Leader of the Elites. I bowed back quickly, wanting to take my seat that was being reserved by Sa'iye who waved her hand eagerly like a friend would when you're meeting up with them. That puts a smile on my face as I headed over there. Za'hir, of course, stood awfully like an Arbitrator even during celebrations like this. I sat on the lounge sofa placed near the wall overseeing the party and the dance floor while A'kib laid down next to me with a piece of meat I got from the tables. I got a glimpse of Olgoth and T'uark getting drunk on c'ntlip and trying to flirt with the females. I laughed at their failed attempts, even more so when Olgoth got punched in the gut by one female who had enough of his shenanigans. That guy needed to learn a lesson. At least T'uark got the sense to know how much he can push the boundaries.

The celebration went on smoothly and it was a lot of fun. I wasn't the party type person like most but once in a while, it's nice to clear your head and have fun. Especially after today . . . Eventually, I decided to have some c'ntlip as well. Getting a small glass, I made sure to sip instead of downing it like last time. But that was pretty funny. My ears heard the soft thrills and joyous roars that made my heart fill with happiness. It was the first time . . . in a long time . . . that I felt this way.

Sa'iye and I started talking about some random things but it was lovely. I laughed when she told me about her story about a hunt where a rhino-like prey called Ho'utoa rammed into a tree and got his head stuck.

"Seriously!? I can't believe it did that!"

Sa'iye roars in laughter. "I know! Was the funniest hunt that I'll forever remember!"

"How could you forget!?"

We laughed so hard that I had to stop and take a breath. I turned to my side, seeing Za'hir hasn't moved at all from his standing position, looking into the crowd like a hawk. I lightly hit him on his stomach to get his attention.

"Za'hir. Why don't you loosen up? It's a celebration."

He grunts, not once turning his gaze to me. "Regardless, not many are happy with you being our Leader. I swore to protect you and I will keep that promise."

He did have a point on that. After the ceremony with Yi'stbah, I couldn't blame Za'hir for being protective but . . . this was going into being paranoid. I whined. "But at least drink a sip of c'ntlip. It might do you some good."

He doesn't answer and I knew I wasn't going to win this fight. When Za'hir makes his mind up, it's like trying to budge a brick wall to move. I sighed and turned my attention to the party, seeing everyone happy and glad I wasn't hearing the gossip being all about me.

"When is Daugo, An'tar, and Xen'ork coming?"

I turned to Sa'iye who was in the process of drinking her second glass of c'ntlip, not enough to get her drunk but she looked buzzed. Her mandibles were curled slightly and her eyes seemed relaxed but still focused.

"Daugo and An'tar are coming soon. As for Xen'ork, he said that he needed to stop by somewhere. He told that he'll come later."

It wasn't a shock that Xen'ork would be late. That dumbass is probably trying to scheme into tricking me. No doubt. I invited Daugo and An'tar to join in the celebration and I hoped Daugo wouldn't miss this. I knew he had meetings but I wanted him to be here with me, enjoying this milestone together. I was glad when he spoke after the ceremony and said he wouldn't miss it for the world, purring with delight. I worried for a minute with An'tar after that fiasco with Lar'ja and I fighting but I was reassured when he would come too. As to ease his worry, I wore the bluestone necklace he'd given me so he knew I appreciated it. Although it was hard since I laid next to my other one with my Yautja name written on it and I neglected it for so long. Might wear it later . . .

Everything was all good and I patted A'kib once in a while as he chewed away at the bone when he finished the meat stuck on it. But just when I thought all was going to be alright, my eyes caught sight of Xen'ork coming through the doors. This is unexpected. I thought he wasn't coming until later. I shook that thought, happy he came anyway. I waved my hand when our eyes met and he waved back in return, smiling awkwardly. But then I saw him turn behind through the open doors as if he was talking to someone. I leaned closer to Sa'iye who decided to sit next to me.

"Sa'iye. Did Xen'ork come alone?"

In her buzzed mind, she looks where my eyes were staring, letting a small thrill burst out of her throat.

"Supposedly. He said he was coming along."

I looked back towards Xen'ork still at the doors. Hmmm . . . what is he scheming? Soon, his attention was taken somewhere else when a group of females walked across the area in front of him. He glances towards the doors one more time before heading off to follow the females. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Xen'ork. Always thinking with his cock and not his mind."

Sa'iye giggled and I followed suit. But then I noticed a Yautja coming through the doors as soon as Xen'ork left so I figured Xen'ork was talking with them. Curious, I waited for the figure to come through but I soon regretted it as the smell of fresh rain enveloped my nose.

Hi Readers!

First off . . . I hope everyone is safe from the fires if you're in Southern California. It's been hard to know what the situation is with the winds constantly changing and fires erupting everywhere. It's very close to my home so it's been stressful since I have no idea if I'll be evacuated or not. Nerve-racking. . .

But before this, I had finished a part of Metamorphosis but the chapter began to grow so I split it into two chapters (Chapters 26 and 27). It's been difficult to keep the chapters consistent so I apologize for grammar and spelling errors. I hope all of you love it despite everything. I'll keep updates on my Instagram about what's going to happen.

For this chapter, I got a juicy start to it with a glimpse of Lar'ja and Anya together. Hot and bothered for poor Anya, trying to understand it all. She's torn between her heart and mind of what she wants. I wonder who will she choose? We'll see what happens . . .

But a bombshell hits when Hakr'ouh found out about Yi'stbah being involved with Qut'suak. The only question is how involved is he? Is there another motive? Or something more?

Find out when Chapter 28 comes (Note: Will update when I get more news of the fires in California.)

All of you stay safe. :(

 

Thank you and enjoy! And hope all of you have a better Halloween than I.


	27. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 27: Jealousy

 

Following the smell of spring rain from across the room, I watched as Lar'ja comes through the doors of the society building. He still wore the armor from our fight except for his mask, chest armor and most of his weapons, only having his gauntlets, leg braces, and loincloth. It wasn't the armor that he wore back on Earth so I suspected he had a second set to wear.

My eyes kept on him, seeing what he was going to do next. I could see he was looking around for something or someone. Probably a female worthy of his time. Go right ahead . . . see if I care. But again, my mind began to replay the dream once again and the sweet sensation of his hands all over me threatened to break me loose. I ground my teeth and looked away for a moment, hoping that he didn't notice me. A hand grabbed onto my shoulders and I jolt in surprise. I looked to see it was Sa'iye who flinched away, surprised by my reaction no less.

"Anya . . . Is everything alright?"

I didn't answer her but I lifted my head to see if Lar'ja went somewhere else. He didn't but instead did the opposite. His golden eyes found me and for a split second, our gazes met. I looked away and towards my c'ntlip, taking a huge gulp down my throat. Sa'iye noticed the change in me and decided to look where I saw. She knew in an instant and went back to me.

"Do you want to leave?"

Za'hir came to my side as well but kept his eyes focused on Lar'ja. All of my Elites knew of my 'history' with Lar'ja and how it ended badly the last time we talked. I didn't keep that part of my life hidden from them. Plus, there was no point since most of Yautja Prime got wind of some rumors but it didn't last long after I became an Elite. Still, it stung when I hear something like that once in a while. My body yearned to get out of there and avoid a potential confrontation but my mind argued, fighting against my heart yearning for him. I was a mess.

Are you going to let him spoil everything? After becoming Leader of the Elites, you're going to run with your tail between your legs? Don't let him ruin your night.

Knowing that I stood straight on the couch and lightly brushed Sa'iye's handoff. "No. I'm fine."

I said that with conviction but it began to falter when Lar'ja started to walk in my direction. My heart pounded even harder but I made sure not to show it, digging my nails into my exposed thighs. Sa'iye purrs to ease my anxiety.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes."

I straightened my back and puffed out my chest in a way a high ranking Yautja or Leader would do to show dominance. Lar'ja came closer and closer, looking intently to come and speak with me no doubt. He got within a few feet away before Za'hir had enough. Being the personal protector, he stomps between me and Lar'ja. My vision is blocked by Za'hir's back so I couldn't see a thing but I heard the conversation.

"You're not permitted to come closer."

"I want to see her. To speak with her so get out of my way."

Za'hir growls a warning to Lar'ja, raising his shoulders and bulging arms to show his incredible strength. Any lower-ranking Yautja would have fled from the sight but I knew Lar'ja was too stubborn to see the signs. He would get into a fight long before a conversation would start.

"Do you know who you're speaking to? Ta'kasa is the Leader of Elites and not anyone is free to have an audience with her unless permitted. If I were you, I would leave before something bad happens."

Now I heard Lar'ja growl back. "Try it."

Za'hir inches closer so their faces were probably inches from each other. More growls were exchanged and it began to make me feel nervous that a fight was going to break out. I turned to see Sa'iye look the same way. She cared much for Za'hir but if he got into a fight that hit way too close to home with both of us, it wasn't going to end well. I heard A'kib when in fear so it was that bad when he started to get nervous. I sighed in defeat. I don't want to . . . but I have no choice but to let him.

I decided to end it. "Za'hir."

I called with determination and Za'hir turns his head around. No emotion but I knew he was a bit surprised and shocked by my calling.

"It's alright. Let him through."

"But?"

He said it like I was going to doubt my decision. I got this, Za'hir. I leered into his eyes and unlike Lar'ja, he got the message quickly. Grunting in frustration, he steps back and returns to his position by my side, giving me a very clear view of Lar'ja. In all of his glory, his chest was the first to stand out, especially with the deep scar across his chest. All of his muscles were more chiseled than before like he'd been training during the time he was gone. Probably from all of his hunts. Fun. But I couldn't look away. I could see every muscle popping from his abs and arms. He looks superior and my eyes refused to move, only allowing to look into his golden eyes. It's the one part that hasn't changed in him. The amber color mixed in the gold was still there, giving it a look of the sun in the morning. I missed that color and—.

Stop that!

I blinked several times, getting rid of that thought so fast. I leaned back into the couch while holding on to my c'ntlip. Lar'ja finally stops a few feet away but enough that arm's length wasn't enough. His eyes never left mine and made things more uncomfortable. All of sudden, A'kib barks playfully, running towards Lar'ja with his stubbed tail wagging. He was more than happy to see Lar'ja, rubbing his head on his leg affectionately. Lar'ja seemed to smile a little and leaned his head down to pet him. I tightened my lips together in anger and before Lar'ja's hand touches him, I called for A'kib.

"A'kib. Come here, boy."

Lar'ja pulls his hand away and A'kib turns around, whining at me. I growled in warning.

"Now."

Sensing I wasn't in the mood, A'kib whines in sadness and comes back to my side. He lays back down but refused to eat the bone he left behind, placing his head low to the ground and glancing at me one more time. I turned back to Lar'ja and decided to break the silence.

"Nice for you to drop by after a season of hunting."

I spoke sternly so he'd know I wasn't too happy to see him. Well . . . not entirely true. He shifts in his spot, looking unsure as to what to say.

"Anya . . . You look . . . well."

I huffed. "Better than last time I saw you."

His right mandible twitched and his eyes scrambled to look somewhere else but with nothing, he comes back to me. But then I noticed his eyes had wandered lower on my body. My cheeks started to heat up, thinking of that dream once again. Why can't I get that out of my pauking (fucking) head?! Following his gaze, I looked down and realized he was staring at the bluestone necklace wrapped around my neck. I saw his eyes begin to show frustration and at one point, I thought he was growling. He must know that it was given by An'tar.

"What are you looking at?"

His eyes divert back to me. "I heard rumors about you and An'tar. Is it true?"

My breath caught in my throat and I had to swallow air down, which wasn't the best experience to go through. It was like trying to push down a ball of yarn into your stomach, feeling it going all the way down my esophagus. I didn't know how much Lar'ja knew of these 'rumors' but I had my suspicions that the gossip had spread farther than I thought and must have caught wind of An'tar's proposal to me. Along with seeing the necklace on me, it wouldn't surprise me that Lar'ja put two and two together. I changed the subject before he could inquire about it more.

"So . . . what do you want to speak with me about?"

Lar'ja takes a deep breath, letting the muscles of his chest rise high. I was mesmerized for a moment on his physique before I pulled myself together, listening when Lar'ja spoke.

"Anya . . . We need to talk in private. About everything and—"

"Why would I want to?"

I interrupted him before he could say anything else. Lar'ja was taken by surprise, keeping his mouth open as if he couldn't believe what he'd heard. I waited for his response, patient enough to know what he was going to say or retaliate in some way. He's always had a bit of a temper. Instead, Lar'ja paces on his feet and pulls his hands behind his back. I saw in his eyes that he wanted to say that was weighing on his chest.

"Because . . . I owe you an explanation about my behavior before. It was wrong of me to treat you as such but . . . there was a reason for it."

I thought about his words carefully and his words from my dream came all of a sudden.

Forgive me . . .

Is he trying to tell me sorry? Is that all or is he thinking he's not in the wrong? His words started to twist my emotions in a bad way, causing my anger to boil over. A reason for you to act like a pauking (fucking) idiot!? Towards me!? After everything we've been through!? My mind was in complete chaos but on the outside, I was as calm as can be at the least. I tried to keep my breathing down but I'm sure everyone could hear my labored breaths, including Sa'iye. Nothing can hide from her careful eye, especially since she is the top healer of Yautja Prime thus far. Even the smallest change in my demeanor, she figures it out. I felt her hand rub on the middle of my back and away from prying eyes, giving me enough sanity to keep myself together. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Reason? Did you ever need a reason to act like a pauking (fucking) moron with me? I did nothing to lose your trust and respect and yet, I paid the price for it."

I didn't want to get into my personal feelings and let them out in the open but it was becoming too painful to hold all of it in. The memory of his cold shoulder when I needed in the society building . . . when he seemed to hold back and acted as if he didn't know me . . . I had to thank Sa'iye for tapping her index finger on my back to keep me aware. I glared at Lar'ja and he looked dumbfounded, unable to find something to say back. He looked very guilty. Good . . .

"Now . . . if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy the rest of the celebration in peace. You can leave now."

I waved my hand to shoo him away but Lar'ja doesn't follow my command. His demeanor changes, showing frustration. He wasn't done with me just yet.

"I want to talk to you in private. Give me a chance to explain."

I was becoming angrier and my nails dug into the couch and Sa'iye rubs her hand on me once more but it doesn't have the same effect anymore.

"I said . . . Leave. Now."

It took everything in me not to lunge at Lar'ja and beat the c'jit (shit) out of him. Za'hir and Sa'iye, sensing the change in my emotions, went between me and Lar'ja and stood like a solid wall of muscle.

"You heard our Leader. She doesn't want you here."

Sa'iye followed suit behind Za'hir but in a calmer matter. "It's best if you enjoy the food and dance. It's not wise to argue now."

Despite the warnings, Lar'ja didn't comply with them. He seemed to only get angrier. He takes a stomp forward, growling as if challenging his opponent right in front of him. It was unusual even for Lar'ja since it was like he's declaring a challenge towards a higher ranking Yautja. I knew he had more honor than to pull some stunt like this. "I don't care who you are. I decide whether I should leave or not. So better get out of my way or—"

Out of nowhere, Xen'ork comes from behind and grabs Lar'ja's shoulders, pulling him away from the confrontation. "Alright, Lar'ja. I think you took it too far. We should go have some fun."

For once, I was glad Xen'ork was acting more mature than funny. He diffused the situation rather quickly, pulling Lar'ja around until he pushed him towards the open floor. Lar'ja didn't have the chance to say anything else before he disappears into the crowd. Xen'ork turns around and bows to me.

"My apologies, Anya. I should have seen that coming."

I shook my head. "It's alright. Go enjoy the females you were chasing."

I smiled to ease his worry and he took it in stride, grinning like a greedy child who won an argument."You don't have to say twice."

Before I knew it, he took off as if on a personal hunt for those females. At that instant, a sigh of relief escaped from my lungs and I slump back onto the couch. I covered my eyes and tried to understand how it got to this point.

You wanted him gone. What did you expect?

But . . . he might have something really important.

He accuses that he had a reason for his behavior. He pushed you away because of his selfish needs.

I don't believe that. Something is going on.

"Anya? Everything alright?"

Sa'iye and Za'hir came back to my side with the first sitting back down by my side. I nodded and smiled at both of them. "I'm okay. I only wanted to have a fun night together. Do you see Xen'ork's reaction when I let him go after the females?"

I wanted to push aside the earlier incident so I bottled the unwanted emotions inside. Sensing the change, Sa'iye and Za'hir left it alone and went back to their positions. Sa'iye and I laughed at the comment I made about Xen'ork. Over the season, he gained a reputation for being a playboy. He mated so many females and bore many children that I lost count when he told of his 'conquests' during our training brawls. It was fun and it became a routine for Xen'ork and me to practice during the last season. And it gave me the tools to become one of the greatest warriors in all of Yautja Prime.

Still, my mind couldn't stop thinking about Lar'ja and the earlier confrontation. It was most curious about what he wanted to say to me. My eyes wandered from time to time, finding Lar'ja conversing with other males until he turned his attention towards a female. She was a radiant being with a cream green color that blends well with the rest of her body. Her dreadlocks were short for a Yautja but it was made up by the many bands threaded in them that sparkled every time she turned her head one way and then another. My curiosity rises immediately. What is he doing?

Somehow, Lar'ja sensed I was watching and his eyes turn to me. I looked away but not fast enough. As soon as I returned my gaze to him, he starts to do provocative things that stung my chest like a deep stab from a knife. Lar'ja reaches towards the female and grabs a small piece of her dreadlocks, rubbing them together affectionately. Even from far away, I could hear the female purr in excitement. Lar'ja's mandibles twitched in a way that he enjoyed the reaction and before long, his face comes closer to hers and down her neck.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing . . . Although I told myself that I didn't need him, I felt a strange pain radiate from the center of my chest that traveled down my legs and arms. How could he . . .? I had to turn away from it but hide it from everyone else. I was sure that Sa'iye would see something was wrong and ask questions. Za'hir would get defensive and do something to Lar'ja on my behalf regardless if I wanted it or not. As much as I loved their support, I didn't want anymore to do with it.

"Anya."

I heard a familiar voice call to me and I look up, seeing it was Daugo. I felt relieved that he was finally here and I didn't want to spoil this moment so I kept the subject about Lar'ja out of it. I looked to Sa'iye and Za'hir to keep their mouths shut . . . but as politely as I could. Both nodded in agreement and stood up when An'tar and Daugo were a few feet away except for A'kib who had returned to eating his bone. I smiled, standing up from the couch and greeting them in the middle.

"I'm so glad you came."

Daugo smiles as well, bowing his head first. "It's not respectful to greet the new Leader of the Elites without showing it first."

I chuckled. "True but you don't have to."

He smiles. "Congratulations, Anya. You made us all proud. Your mother would be proud of you."

Without hesitation, Daugo hugs me tightly but not a lot. I hugged him back, enjoying his warmth around me. I hope you're right, Daugo . . . about my mother. Her warm smile comes into mind and I did not doubt that she feels the same. It these times that I missed her so much. I pulled away when it was becoming too much. I can't embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"Thank you. I'm glad that all of you are here."

I looked all around me, surrounded by Sa'iye, Za'hir, and Daugo . . . the core of my family that I had come to love. It helped to calm down my emotions.I offered a seat to Daugo by my side and he does eagerly.

"Where's An'tar? I thought he would be here."

Daugo gets himself comfortable before answering. "His meeting went on longer than usual but he's bent on coming."

"Probably to only see you."

I felt Sa'iye poke the tip of her claw on my shoulder enough to send a tingling sensation when she brought up that fact. Embarrassed, I shoved her away. "Stop that!"

She giggles. "It's no mystery about that. Both of you stuck like glue ever since you arrived back home. I almost became jealous that you got a mate like him."

"Well . . . not really. We're just very close friends."

"For now."

Another giggle escapes from Sa'iye's mouth and her mandibles twitch in delight. I decided to tease her on that particular subject about her 'side' of it. I whispered so that no one can hear it except her.

"And how is that going between you and 'you know who'?"

I tipped my head in Za'hir's direction, making sure Sa'iye knew what I meant. In an instant, she looked away from and I laughed slightly when she started to glow green. No matter how many times, that is funny. She didn't appreciate it and slapped on my shoulder. The ache moved down my arm and I had to hold in a grunt.

"It's . . . complicated. I'm not sure he's interested in me."

I puffed. "Nonsense. Za'hir is a type of warrior who you have to peel a layer at a time. Give it some time and I'm sure he'll show it. At least you don't have drama as I do."

I didn't want to mention the drama part being me and Lar'ja but I knew it would help Sa'iye feel better. She had made a tremendous effort to show interest in Za'hir but like always, he had to focus on his duties as an Elite, including keeping me safe. To be honest, it would mean a breath of fresh air if Za'iye had something else to think about. I grabbed my cup of c'ntlip and started sipping.

"Speaking of which . . . your prince has arrived."

Sa'iye nods her head in a direction and I follow, seeing that An'tar had finally arrived, going through the doors and heading in our direction. I don't know how but every time he would enter a room filled with lights, his blue stripes would shine with such radiance and it would flow into his amazing armor. It was like seeing a god in the flesh. His eyes caught sight of mine and he smiles. My cheeks began to blush and I had to lower my head to hide a smile. Sa'iye had to tease me more when she tapped two of her claws on my shoulder like legs walking.

"Stop it."

I shrugged my shoulders so her fingers would be removed. She clicked her mandibles, letting out a small chuckle. Daugo turned his head to me when he heard that before looking where An'tar is. He must have known his cue to leave since he stood up all of a sudden.

"I'm going to get a drink. Za'hir . . . why don't you accompany me?"

Za'hir turned to Daugo. "I have a duty to protect my Leader."

I huffed in annoyance and patted his hip. "Come on. Get loose and enjoy yourselves like Olgoth and T'uark. I don't need a babysitter right now."

"But . . ."

"But nothing. As you Leader, go and have fun."

He hesitated for a moment but his honor dictated to follow my command, even if it goes against repaying his debt to me. I stared into his eyes for a few more seconds before he submits, bowing his head with one arm crossed over his chest.

"As you wish."

With that, Za'hir walks into the direction of the tables with the food and drinks. As he passed by, I turn to Daugo and smiled, wording out a thank you for that. Although Daugo worried about me in 'relationships', he honored my decision and wanted me to make my own choices. He smiles, nodding once appreciation before following Za'hir and leaving Sa'iye and me alone.

"Well . . . now that is dealt with, how about your prince? Are you going to him then?"

As she said this, I turned back to An'tar as he kept getting closer to us. "Well . . . I don't know. But then, my curiosity got the best of me and I caught sight of Lar'ja again with the female. But I noticed he wasn't giving the attention to the female like last time. Instead, he was glaring towards the middle of the room and that's when I noticed he saw An'tar as well.

Come to think of it . . . he did seem angry at him during the ceremony. Could he be . . . jealous?

I shook my head in disbelief. Nah . . . it can't be.

But like a light bulb coming on, my mind thought of something pretty cruel but at the same time . . . payback. If he's going to play that game and give attention to that female, then bring it on. I leaned my head to the side and whispered to Sa'iye.

"I think I will and much more."

I said that mischievously, smirking like an evil villain with a great master plan. Sa'iye picked it up rather quickly and glanced at An'tar but then followed back to Lar'ja. She switched back and forth a couple of times before she got the idea, looking back at me with a bit of shock in her eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to cause any more drama."

I shook my head. "I don't . . . but he needs to learn a lesson that I'm done with his antics. And I know the perfect way to do it."

I stood up from the couch and started walking over to meet An'tar.

"You're playing a dangerous game."

I chuckled and kept going to see An'tar. I looked at a couple of times to Lar'ja, seeing his eyes follow my every movement. The female he was with was starting to get rather annoyed, almost getting angry that he wasn't giving all of his attention to her. Eventually, she got fed up with him and left unsatisfied. I turned back to An'tar and kept walking until we met in the middle of the floor, surrounded by Yautjas who didn't give a pauk (fuck) about us.

I smiled. "I'm glad you came, An'tar."

He smiles back, bowing to me. "So am I. I'm honored to be with you in this time of celebration. I hope you're doing well."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I had no idea if I said something to offend him since his smile vanished, replaced by worry in his eyes. "Are you sure? After what happened between you and—"

I stopped him mid-sentence, placing my finger on his inner mouth. I understood why he was concerned, wondering if things had changed when Lar'ja came into the picture. I didn't want to have doubts at this moment. I removed my finger after a minute and looked deep into his yellow eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the time."

I looked down to his chest, chiseled like an aqua marble with his blue stripes flowing like rivers all over his body. I took a second to glance over An'tar's side, seeing Lar'ja looking at us and pissed no less. It wasn't hard to figure with his fists tightened on his sides and his mandibles slightly opening as if he was going to roar. You started this. I looked back to An'tar and with a small bit of courage, pressed my hand firmly on his bare chest. In an instant, he groans in satisfaction, closing his eyes shut for a few seconds to focus on my touch. He opens them again and I smirked.

"Besides . . . I feel like dancing. Don't you?"

My seductive voice rings into his ears and his eyes lit up like the fourth of July. His hands grab onto my hips, holding them firmly as he spoke. "I do."

I giggled in joy, grabbing his hands off my hips but pulling so that he followed me. "Then let's dance."

In no time at all, An'tar and I moved through the crowd until we were in the dead center of the dance floor. I let go and started to sway my hips with the beat of the drums. It was at a medium pace so it wasn't too slow but not too fast . . . just perfect for me. I let An'tar watch as I moved my hips in a circular formation and letting my hands glide up my upper thighs slowly. I wasn't the expert in seducing males nor how to do it successfully. I got help from Sa'iye but the most unusual teacher was none other than Xen'ork. It made sense since he mated with many females so he had the best experience. I still couldn't figure out how we got to that subject but in the end, he was showing me moves that made me blush and almost fainted in embarrassment. How ironic that I would implement them like this . . .

Remembering what to do, I took one step towards An'tar as he watched and it appeared to be working. He lets out a purr and I could see his fingers twitching erratically. It encouraged me to go further so I quickened the pace towards him until I stopped a few inches in front. My hands go back to his chest, rubbing them enticingly and it felt good for me too. Out of instinct, An'tar grabs my hips again but motions them to follow the same pattern as I did them before on my own. I gasped in delight and it sent a jolt of pleasure to my core and moved my hips to grind on his, following in a dance that matched with the sound of the drums ringing in the room. He reciprocates, pushing harder into my hips and the pleasure increases. I was starting to enjoy this. I moved my hands up his chest and held them on his shoulders, pulling on his dreadlocks that fell over. Being so sensitive, An'tar groans to cover his pleasure but his nails start to dig into my hips. The next thing I knew, his mouth descends on my neck and licks it slowly, forcing me to close my eyes. It was so unique and different that I enjoyed it. I was so happy that I almost forgot why I was doing this until I heard my name being called.

"Anya."

My mind paused in confusion. That's not An'tar. I opened my eyes and had a 'deja vu' moment once again, seeing it was Lar'ja holding me in his arms and the middle of the dance floor. I gasped in shock when it was the same dream I had before. Screenshots of that memory come like a bombardment and I didn't know how to stop it. What. The. Pauk (fuck)?

I blinked my eyes once and the vision was gone, showing An'tar once more but with a concerned look this time. I looked around and saw that I was back in reality. My mind is playing tricks on me . . . That's all . . . Nothing to be concerned.

"Anya? Something the matter?"

I glanced back up to An'tar, not sure what to say to him. Would he believe me? Will he understand that I thought he was Lar'ja like in my dream?

"I . . . uh . . ."

I stuttered, unable to say anything or come up with an excuse to answer his question. This is not what I wanted. What am I doing?

But as I was about to say something, An'tar was suddenly yanked away from me. His hands loosen their grip on my hips and I could only watch as he was pushed to the side. I turned to the intruder of our moment when I realized it was Lar'ja, glaring right at An'tar who got back on his feet after tripping to the ground before he turns to me. The anger inside himself was so strong that I could feel goosebumps all over my arms. His mandibles opened wide while his inner mouth slightly cracked, letting a roar erupted from his throat.

"What the pauk (fuck) are you doing?!"

I had to blink my eyes, which got me back on track except I felt anger growing inside me. I yelled right at him.

"What am I doing!? I'm not the one interrupting like a barbarian!"

Lar'ja shakes his head. "What makes you think you can just run around and flirt with any male you see?! He's only using you!"

Lar'ja moved closer to me and I thought I would have to fight him right in the middle of the floor. I was far too angry to notice that the room slowly quieted down and many eyes peered in our direction. I pushed my chest out and raised my arms in like a bear hug, ready to teach Lar'ja a lesson. You don't care! Leave me alone!

"I decide who I want to be with! Why are you acting like this anyway!?"

That's when I saw Lar'ja pause for a moment, showing a hint of shock in his eyes . . . like I slapped him without any warning. It took me by surprise, pulling my head back a little. Why is he . . .?

"I . . ."

But as Lar'ja was about to say something, my body is pulled back with a hand gripped on my bicep but enough strength to move me. The next thing I knew, I was behind An'tar with him growling in Lar'ja's direction. This isn't good. When two male Yautjas get into a confrontation like this, it most likely ends up in a nasty fight. I had seen some break out in the society building when one Yautja offends another by some means or another. I would get out of there before the results of the fight but I would hear one got either severely injured or killed . . . rarely both. Thinking back, I felt like a pauking (fucking) idiot for starting this. Everyone is oblivious to what's happening since the sounds of cheers and drums drowned out the noise and the bodies of Yautjas hiding everything from view.

An'tar gives a warning growl. "You better stop this, Lar'ja. Before you make things worse."

Both Lar'ja and An'tar were about the same height, which was over seven feet but when An'tar's shoulders rose and he almost stands on his toes, he had two more feet on top of Lar'ja. However, Lar'ja didn't get the message and even did the same posture as An'tar. The tension between them was so thick that you could cut a knife into it like butter, each exchanging growls and snarls.

"I don't take orders from you. You think you can have whomever you want because you're a Successor."

An'tar shakes his head. "I'm not taking her as you claim. You're acting like a pup."

Lar'ja didn't like that answer and growls with such ferocity. He raises his arms and takes one step forward. An'tar goes into a defensive mode and growls the same way. The tension was starting to leak out and it was affecting everyone.

This isn't good.

Oblivious to the consequences that would follow, I pulled away from An'tar and got in between them, pressing each hand on their chests. "Both of you. Stop this."

An'tar keeps his eyes on Lar'ja but answers my plea. "Anya . . . you better stay out of this."

I knew he meant well but the stern tone of his voice struck a nerve in my heart that made it feel heavy. I didn't know what to say anymore that could pacify this situation. You already made things worse. My attention turns to Lar'ja when he did something that broke all Hell loose. Out of nowhere, Lar'ja shoves An'tar with such force that he almost tripped on me. Unfortunately, it was so unexpected and my legs couldn't stop me from falling so I landed hard on my ass, taking one bystander with me. An'tar sees this and looked so worried for me. I glance into his eyes before he turns back to Lar'ja.

"How dare you!?"

In that instant, everything blew up into a million pieces as An'tar lunges at Lar'ja. All I could do was watch as one of the most brutal fights I've ever seen began, worried that I might lose someone precious to me . . . and my heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Hi Readers!

Here's the second part of the original chapter that gets pretty intense at the end. I couldn't believe how stupid Anya is to make Lar'ja jealous by teasing An'tar. That's a low hit even for her. I feel sad since An'tar deeply cares for her but there's some doubts in him or could be jealousy as well.

As for Lar'ja, there's something inside himself that wants to come out. Forgiveness? Guilt? Regret? Whatever it is, he's determined to tell Anya about it. Maybe being away from Yautja Prime may have sparked something in Lar'ja. So much drama to been seen . . .

But first, Round 1 between Lar'ja and An'tar for Anya's affection. Who will win?

Find out when Chapter 28 comes soon (More updates later on Instagram for date).

Again . . . all of you stay safe and enjoy. :(


	28. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 28: Realization

Lar'ja braces for impact as An'tar charges like a raging bull. Their hands locked together in the middle, crushing each other while pushing as hard as they could. The roars they let out were enough to stop the celebration altogether. The drums stopped playing and the other Yautjas moved away from the fight, creating a ring with Lar'ja and An'tar in the middle. I stood up fast but I refused to move, frightened by the turn of events unfolding. What have I done?

I was so focused on the fight that I barely heard Daugo calling my name, rushing to my side with Za'hir and Sa'iye not far behind. Although they probably had partied for some time, I sensed Olgoth and T'uark come as well. It was a typical response and the duty of an Elite to protect their Leader, although Za'hir takes it to the extreme.

"Anya! What the pauk (fuck) happened!?"

"Are you hurt!?"

"Anya!"

Daugo tried to shake me back into my senses but it was like trying to squeeze water from a rock. My eyes were locked on the battle since that is all my mind could comprehend. An'tar throws Lar'ja to the side like a boulder but lands perfectly into a dodge roll. Lar'ja snarls like a wild beast and charges with brute force. Expecting it, An'tar braces once more but Lar'ja was one step forward. Right as An'tar moves to push his hands against him, Lar'ja swung into a dodge roll to the side, missing by a few inches before swiping his leg across his enemy's legs. An'tar grunts in pain as the kick lands on his calves, almost sending him down to his knees. He roars and swipes his claws blindly but gets a hit, slashing into Lar'ja's shoulder. He charges again and throws a round hook, hitting An'tar at his lower mandible. It stuns him long enough that Lar'ja charges low to wrap his arms around An'tar's hips like a boxer. With unbelievable strength, Lar'ja brings An'tar down, taking himself along for the ride until they smash to the ground.

"Anya! What happening!? Why are they fighting!?"

Daugo shakes me one more time and I got enough willpower to answer. "They . . . got angry with each other. Lar'ja came out of nowhere and accused An'tar of being with me. I . . . got pushed down and . . . An'tar went on the attack."

I kept watching Lar'ja and An'tar rolling to get position on top of one another. Their claws began to rip in each other's flesh, sending droplets of green neon blood out to scatter the floor. All the while, the crowd began to roar in delight as if they were enjoying some kind of show. Part of me knew it was the Yautja way to have a good brawl to watch and see who comes on top but I still had my ooman side and it didn't agree with this at all. I want to stop it but . . . what can I do?

Daugo gave me an answer right away as if he heard my thoughts. "If that's the case, then we can't interfere. A fight for mating rights is crucial and can't be broken until they stop or one dies."

My heart clamped from hearing those words. That is what I'm afraid of. I didn't agree it was to mate me but I knew jealousy had a part in this. The only question is it jealousy from them . . . or from me. I was much as guilty as both of them.

A screech of pain brought me back to the fight and that's when I saw Lar'ja standing on his feet once more but instead, he was holding on to his forearm that had deep claw marks running down from the base of his shoulder until it stops at his wrist. I saw An'tar had moved a few feet away but panting like he ran a marathon. I noticed he didn't come out unscathed when his right mandible that Lar'ja hit was hanging by a thread. No doubt that's broken now. But then, An'tar's face was banged up pretty badly with more claw marks on it than Lar'ja's arm but not as deep. The blood only made it look worse than it already is. The crowd's cheering grew immensely when Lar'ja and An'tar paused for a moment. You would think that it wasn't the most exciting but it wasn't true. It added energy since the tension grew like a time bomb waiting to explode. Their pantings mixed and I was sure that mine was following at the same time.

"Why . . . are you . . . doing this?"

It was a bizarre question from An'tar, especially when he should know the reason. He's the one who attacked first. What is he thinking? Lar'ja looked just as confused as everyone else, clicking his mandibles together furiously.

"What . . . are you . . . asking? You're . . . talking nonsense."

An'tar grunts but gets his breathing under control, panting once in a while. "All of this. This fight . . . What do you think you'll gain from this?"

Lar'ja growls, holding his arm close to his body while he points a finger with his other. "Don't think you can trick me into losing my focus. Like I said before . . . I'm making a point that you can't have anything you want because you're a Successor."

"Is that what you think?"

Right at that moment, Lar'ja becomes stunned from what An'tar was saying, more so hearing the tone of his voice sounding like in defeat . . . like he already lost the fight before it started. I shook my head, trying to understand where An'tar was coming from. Is there something he's not telling me? What is he hiding from me in the first place?

I snapped back to Lar'ja who lets out a deafening roar before rushing towards An'tar. My heart leaps into chaos out of fear, thinking the worst was going to happen. All I could see what fury in Lar'ja's eyes like nothing I've seen before. Don't do it!

I thought that An'tar would fight back or even brace himself. Instead, he stands there like he was blind to what was happening. Lar'ja brings a fist into the air, aiming towards An'tar's face with mandibles flared out in anger. That moment I watched everything slow down but I was powerless to do anything. My arms shook violently, trying to keep up with the beat of my heart that was threatening to break free of my ribcage. Lar'ja's fist comes closer and closer, ready for impact.

No!

But in an instant, Lar'ja plants his heels into the metal floor, stopping his momentum as his fist suddenly halts only inches from An'tar's face. An'tar remains poised and calm as if he knew this would happen. It took a minute for me to come back to my senses. The crowd becomes eerily silent, watching An'tar and Lar'ja stand still like statues. It wasn't until I took a small, slow step towards them before Lar'ja speaks.

"Why won't you fight?"

An'tar doesn't answer. He only closes his eyes to everyone. It only angered Lar'ja and he roars this time.

"Why won't you fight!?"

There was a long pause before An'tar opens his eyes and looks past the fist in front of him and towards Lar'ja.

"Because I'll never receive what you already have . . . regardless of what I do to try and change it."

When everyone heard that, I felt just as confused and Lar'ja and everyone else around me. I heard small whispers around me, even from Sa'iye trying to say something to Daugo next to me. I didn't have the energy to pay attention, focused solely on Lar'ja and An'tar. Lar'ja takes a few steps, bringing his fist down in shock and confusion like the rest of us.

"Now you're talking nonsense."

An'tar shakes his head. "You're wrong. I know you're doing this because of Anya but not out of anger . . . but jealousy. I know you think I'm trying to take her but in reality, it's the other way around."

I pulled my head back in confusion. Still loves me? The other way around? What's he talking about?

Like myself, Lar'ja growls in frustration, asking a similar question and in some ways, everyone else wanted to know. "What makes you think that? After everything . . ." I could hear cracking of bones from Lar'ja crushing his fingers into fists. His bloodied arm kept dripping droplets of green neon blood onto the floor, not even being noticed by Lar'ja. I worried that he might bleed to death and the urge to go check on him was on the breaking point. It was only what I heard next that stopped my whole world completely.

Lar'ja roars. "What makes you think Anya won't choose you!?"

"Because she still loves you!"

Everything and everyone goes silent when those words were spoken out of An'tar's mouth. My mind turned into a scramble of eggs, unable to comprehend why he would say such a thing. Somehow, Daugo's hand had come to rest on my shoulders but lightly. I didn't even turn in reaction. All I could do was see the shocked expression grow on Lar'ja's face. Those golden eyes of his did light up and there were only instances when those shine like that. The only thing is that I didn't know what reason is behind it. Lar'ja shakes his head in disbelief, letting his dreadlocks swing around lightly.

"You . . . don't know that."

Surprisingly, there was no hesitation in An'tar's voice as he spoke his truth, sternly looking directly at Lar'ja.

"I do. No matter what I try, Anya hesitates every time. Even when I ask her to be my lifemate, she refuses to give me an answer despite being a season ago. And when I look into her eyes, it's like she sees past me . . . and into yours."

Right then, An'tar turns his head to the side, directly at me. I felt so conscious and with the whole building looking at me, all I wanted to do was run away and forget it all. But my body refused to move and my eyes wandered into An'tar's. I didn't want to believe it but . . . he was right in more ways than one. The time when I went on my first hunt with him . . . the day he asked me to be his lifemate . . . the dreams . . . Lar'ja would always be there. And in that split moment of remembering, my heart pounded in my chest and my head drops to the ground.

It's true . . . You're right An'tar but . . . Lar'ja doesn't feel the same way anymore. He abandoned me . . . as if he didn't know me. The feelings aren't returned.

"But I also know you still love her too."

My head lifts in shock and my eyes widened. I looked at An'tar but he already faced Lar'ja so I followed suit. At first, Lar'ja stared back like an idiot until his head turns to me. Our eyes locked together, even if for only a few moments before he turns back to An'tar. He doesn't say anything, lost for words.

"But doing this . . . and after leaving her as you did . . . is only hurting her more. I love Anya too and I don't want anything to happen to her. All I want is to make her happy. That's why I fought you . . . until I realized this will only make things worse. Trust me."

The whole room was dead silent. No one said a word, not even the slightest noise from some grabbing food or a drink. It was like someone had paused the movie and everything froze. It wasn't until both An'tar and Lar'ja looked over to me that I became aware. I glanced back and forth between them, My heart and mind couldn't take it.

This can't be happening . . . How can I deal with this? What can I say? What do I do?

Everything broke around me and that's when my body decided to follow my commands. Without warning, I turned around and headed for the exit . . . the only thing I can do at that moment. Maybe I can go to my room . . . or the training building . . . even the jungle to hunt. Something . . . anything to get away. I ripped out of Daugo's grip and pushed Sa'iye and Za'hir to the sides without regard. I heard their pleas for me to stop but I couldn't now. Even A'kib's cries for me didn't work. I have to get out of here. To clear my head at least. None of the Yautjas attempted to stop me and they shouldn't. Despite being a hybrid, I was of the highest rank except for the Council so the Code of Honor dictates them to respect my decision. They would die before having a chance to protest.

"Anya!"

But that last call before I exited the building was not Daugo's, Sa'iye's, or anyone else's. There was no mistake it was Lar'ja's, calling me with that sweet voice that tugged at my heart for a second . . . one that I missed so long ago.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Four days had passed since that incident. The first two days were mostly hunting in the jungles by myself. I couldn't face anyone until I got my mind straightened out, trying to comprehend the words An'tar has spoken in the society building that day. It kept repeating over and over again like a bad dream that was real. The hunts were never enough but I kept killing more and more to the point that I gained a dozen trophies in one night. Eventually, my body exhausted itself and it was just the thing to help me recover, even if a little bit. I came back to my room, only to be greeted by Daugo first. He checked to make sure I was alright and I told him that everything's in order. He didn't look convinced but he respected my choice and so he left to take care of meetings. But he did mention that Lar'ja and An'tar had ended the fight right as I left. Inside, I felt relieved but worried at the same time. It meant that I had to face them someday. The inevitable was coming . . . My Elites came later that day and hung out in my room for a bit, bringing c'ntlip to make me feel better. I didn't drink it but I had a good time laughing at Olgoth who was messing with T'uark by plucking at his dreadlocks. It went as far as roughhousing between brothers but they stopped when it almost got out of hand. They left and I ensured Sa'iye and Za'hir that I was okay and needed to take a break. It took a bit of convincing before they left.

The rest of the days were spent in my trophy room, working on my drone cannons. I was nearly complete with it and would be the first in new Yautja technology. I got worried about testing it out over at Arkarb's place after all the test runs so I brought my projects into my room. But being Arkarb, he worried for me and decided to come unannounced. I didn't mind but I tried convincing him that it's alright. However, he had that 'certain' touch that I couldn't refuse. Eventually, I gave in and Arkarb had been coming to help on my projects and fix damages on my armor. It would be a while before I could wear my armor again so I dressed in simple leather garments, which were surprisingly comfortable.

I was working on the sensor of my gauntlet for the drone cannons on my table. A'kib was fast asleep in my bedroom from all the hunts I had taken him with me. As I worked, Arkarb took a break to admire my trophies hanging on my walls.

"These are very impressive indeed. You should be proud of them."

I smiled but kept my focus on work, tweaking a screwdriver looking device into the hardwire of the sensor implanted in my gauntlet. "I am . . . very much."

I took a glance at Arkarb touching the first kainde amedha Queen's head that I obtained during my Chiva a season ago, surrounded by three more that formed points of a diamond. A requirement for an Elite is to hunt at least four Queens and clear out the hives as well. With Olgoth, T'uark, Za'hir, and Sa'iye, we did the impossible in a matter of a season. A world record ever to be witnessed. In the middle of the Queens' skulls, a few smaller kainde amedha hung with smaller skulls of various creatures I've hunted on so many planets. I lost count at some point but it mattered little as the trophies are the only things Yautjas care about concerning status. One was the Karin'gar that I offered the white fur to Daugo. Although he appreciated it, he wanted me to keep it and I did so, adding it to my bed as a fur blanket. It became my most favorite since it was the softest. Its skull was placed on a pedestal with some others that had multiple eye sockets or teeth that made it look like a shark. I felt proud at that moment to have such trophies.

Arkarb rakes his claws on the top skull, admiring the handiwork. Normally, Yautjas would never allow another to touch their trophies but this was Arkarb. He was my mentor and friend so he didn't need my permission to touch them. He pulls his hand away and walks to the side of my desk.

"So . . . what's on your mind?"

I stopped working and looked up. "What about?"

He shakes his head, grunting in frustration and letting his white dreadlocks slap against him. "Don't play dumb. You're still thinking about what happened at the society building despite having a few days off from everything."

I sighed, dropping the screwdriver device on the table. "You're much too wise sometimes, Arkarb."

He grunts in amusement, crossing his arms over his chest. That was true to a point. No matter what, he would sense something was wrong in a few seconds. Sometimes, it pissed me off but he's lived long enough to know much more wisdom than I. Plus, he can help if you let him. I closed my eyes, turning my chair around until I was facing him.

"You're right. I tried to get over with but . . . it won't go away."

"The words that An'tar spoke of?"

I nodded, opening my eyes to look into his gold ones. I could sense all the wisdom in them and there's no mistake at all. Even a blind man can feel it. Arkarb clicked his mandibles, scratching his chin with the tips of his claws.

"And what do you think about it all?"

I knew he was going to ask that. I took a deep breath and let all of the anxiety fly out. No point in hiding it.

"I . . . don't know. I mean . . . there's a truth that I can't deny but at the same time . . . my mind is telling me otherwise. I feel . . . torn."

I closed my eyes once more, letting my hearing take over but all there was is metal creaking from Yautjas walking through the hallway outside and the buzzing of electrical wires fueling the electricity. I missed listening to the sounds of birds and running water back on Earth. Despite not being as 'interesting' as Yautja Prime, it had its perks. I didn't move as Arkarb grabbed a chair from the side, scooting it closer so he could sit next to me.

"Maybe you should listen to your heart more carefully. Sometimes, too much reason can be potent in bad ways."

I chuckled at the words he used. "Sounds awfully like you."

"You know me better than I give you credit."

The tusks of his mandibles twitch together lightly, creating a soft sound of wood scraping in a way. So sweet . . . He chuckles a bit as he inches closer to me.

"But on a serious note, I think you try to bottle up feelings inside yourself to show little weakness. It's beneficial for a Yautja in a fight but in your case, it could be worse. No offense but you're only a hybrid and carry ooman blood so the rules don't apply the same to you like everyone else."

It sounded awful when he spoke about me being a hybrid despite that I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. He's right though. You're not the same no matter what you do. It only made me sulk even more and I placed my forehead on the table, wrapping my arms around as to hide my face. Arkarb didn't say anything but waited patiently. He knew this affected me a lot so he knew when to not push to the limits.

"But that may be your strength."

I jerked my head up from the table, giving him a shocked look that gave him some amusement. His eyes softened and his mandibles slacked a bit. Again, I froze, wondering about what he meant. I was going to ask him but I opened and shut my mouth when I saw him keep ongoing.

"You understand what it means to be strong but also compassion. No matter what everyone says, you move on and prove them wrong. Not to mention protect others before yourself. Yautjas don't do that since they believe the weak deserve death but you don't do that. You see the good in everyone and know right from wrong. That is where you are strong and I admire it."

He brings a clawed finger up and lighting pushes the tip in the middle of my chest. I follow it until I looked back up to Arkarb who gives a small smile and to me, it looked like an ooman smile at one point.

"So listen to that heart of yours. You never know where it will lead you."

He pulls his finger back and keeps his eyes on mine. I had to blink a few times to understand the meaning of his words. He's right. Despite not being a pure Yautja, I have something that no one else understands how powerful it could be. I may be part ooman but I had endured and made new friends that followed me to this point. My hand involuntarily reaches down to grip at my chest underneath my garments.

Listen to that heart of yours.

I took a deep breath and stared back at Arkarb, letting a smile form on my lips. "You are very wise, Arkarb."

He smiles back. "And you, my Lord, are a great warrior."

Both of us stayed where we are for a while, letting our feelings conveyed through each of us like an invisible rope. Arkarb pulls back from his chair and tilts his head to the side.

"So . . . about An'tar and Lar'ja . . . what will you do?"

I sighed, lowering my head to the ground and held my chin on my arm. "I don't know." Everything was scrambled but repeating Arkarb's words over and over again gave me certainty. I do care for both An'tar and Lar'ja but I had to so what I feel is best, despite everything that had happened since a season ago . . . good and bad.

"I have to tell the truth. But it's hard."

I felt Arkarb placed his hand on my shoulder, enough to pull my upper body up to face him. He had a small, sincere smile on his face while he reached towards one dreadlock that fell over my shoulder, placing it back over with the others.

"Nothing is ever easy when it comes to the truth. But it's the right thing to do if you ever want to be free to grow. I'm sure everything will be alright."

He lets a soft purr escape his throat, almost like it's meant to soothe me. It did a little if not more but that's all I needed. I smiled back at him, convinced will all of my being that I had to do this. If I'm ever going to fight for what is right, this must be dealt with . . . once and for all.

Out of nowhere, a knock is heard from my door. I wasn't expecting anyone else to come but as I turned to Arkarb, he didn't seem surprised at all. He grins shyly afterward.

"Right on time."

I squinted my eyes. "What on time?"

"I may have asked someone particular to talk with you after we chatted. I thought you needed a boost."

My heart pounded in panic. Immediately, I jumped out of my seat, taking a few steps back from Arkarb. "What did you do?"

He shrugs his shoulders, raising his hands in defeat. "I asked An'tar to come over. He's been asking to see you for quite some time but Daugo told him to be patient, wanting to let you have the chance to ask first. But I knew you needed the help."

My mouth shot open in surprise. I never expected Arkarb to be so cunning behind my back. It was more the shock that it almost went against his nature or so what I observed. He was the quiet type and didn't interact much with other Yautjas so this was a surprise. Xen'ork or Olgoth could pull this off . . . never you, Arkarb.

"You little . . ."

He chuckled. "I can have my moments."

I couldn't be angry with him. I chuckled, pressing my hand to smother them in a futile attempt. "Sure you can."

I heard the knock again but more eager than last time. An'tar must be impatient to get in. I started walking towards the main area to open the door but then heard Arkarb standing up behind. I turned around and noticed he was taking my gauntlet that I was working on.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you privacy. I don't want to be in the middle of an important conversation. Besides, I want to finish your new weapon for you . . . if that's alright."

I looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure? I mean I'm almost—"

"It's alright, Ta'kasa. You have more important things to deal with and I can handle the rest. For now, take care of this."

Arkarb comes closer until he gets to my side, turning me around so I would be forced to walk with him. I didn't resist as we made our way into the main area. Another knock gets our attention but quieter. I looked up to Arkarb and he nods with a smile. I turn back around, taking a deep breath before calling out.

"You can come in."

Right on cue, the door slides open and An'tar comes walking in, a little too eagerly. He power walks into my room before he catches sight of me, slowing down until he stops a few feet from me, bowing his head as a formality.

"Anya."

I did the same, lowering my head down in a bow as well. "An'tar."

An'tar turns his sights toward Arkarb, nodding slightly to him. "Is everything okay?"

Arkarb nods back. "It is. Anya would like to speak with you and I'm on my way out." He looks down at me. "I'll return your gauntlet when it's complete."

I smiled. "Thank you."

With that, Arkarb gave his farewells and made his way out of the room but not before giving a last look of 'do the right thing' and such. When he was gone, it was only me and An'tar left in the room. It was pretty awkward since we haven't seen or talked to each other since the fight. There was so much to talk about that I had no idea where to begin. I could only glance every few minutes at An'tar and saw he seemed nervous himself. The tusks of his mandibles would tap on each other once in a while and his eyes would wander off towards another part of the room. I swallowed and decided to take the first step.

My voice cracked a bit but I managed to speak a sentence or two. "It's good to see you, An'tar. Have you recovered from your injuries?"

I thought it was appropriate to ask An'tar since he was injured during the fight. I could see the scratches all over his face but the most obvious was his mandible. It was wrapped up in some sort of white cloth to keep it together. When he twitched his other ones, the broken mandible remained still but he grunts in pain every time. He got beaten up by Lar'ja . . . worse than I thought.

An'tar shakes his head lightly but gives a small smile. "It's alright. It looks worse than it is but I'll recover." He pointed a clawed finger at me for a moment but puts it down quickly. "And how are you? I mean . . ."

I stopped him right then, knowing what he was going to ask. "As best as I can be . . . but I know I need to clarify some things. I thought about some things during the last few days and what you said back at the society building. And I decided . . ."

I paused, feeling my heart start to clamp up. This part was going to be difficult since I still feel the raw emotions swirling in me. However, Arkarb's words come to my mind as clear as the twin suns shining on Yautja Prime.

Listen to that heart of yours.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, following Arkarb's advice. At first, I didn't hear a thing but a feeling flowed through me that changed everything. Soon I felt strong in my conviction and I knew that I had to say the truth to An'tar . . . and to myself. I opened my eyes and looked deep into An'tar's, feeling my heart beating steadily and strong.

"I decided . . . that I cannot become your lifemate."

The room became too quiet for me but I stayed strong, watching An'tar stand there like a lifeless puppet. It only lasted a few minutes until he blinks his eyes but when he did, they showed a mix of emotions I couldn't pin. Was he sad? Angry? Understanding? Which one is it?

He shakes his head while closing his eyes tightly. He pinches the bridge between his eyes as if frustrated. I thought I had done something to offend him and I quickly tried to explain myself.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything. It wasn't my intent to—"

Like lighting, An'tar somehow managed to stand right in front of me without being aware of it. He presses two fingers on my lips to silence him. Now I pissed him off. But when I looked back to him, An'tar wasn't angry or sad . . . but rather, he was smiling. It wasn't a happy smile but one that some use to look like they're alright but inside, they weren't. He pulls his fingers away but just as I was about to continue my speech, he beats me to it.

"I figured as much. Although . . . a part of me hoped that it wasn't true."

He sighed, taking a step back to give me space. Must have sensed I was breathing a bit too hard. I mean . . . you would be too if you had to go through this stressful event.

"So . . . you're not angry?"

He shakes his head. "I knew deep down that you still love Lar'ja. No matter what I did, you cared for him as strongly as the day I first met you. I thought that you didn't care for him anymore when Lar'ja treated you the way that he did. But both of you have something stronger than that. I just refused to believe it."

He stares into my eyes and I knew that I agreed. I tightened my lips together and nodded slowly.

"It's true. There were times that I wanted something else but every time I did, I would see Lar'ja in my mind along with the memories from before. Like you, I tried to deny them but they kept coming back stronger. And to tell you the truth . . . I only gave you attention because I wanted to make Lar'ja jealous. I was selfish in my way and hurt you on top of it."

I dropped my head when I felt tears threatening to erupt from my eyes and down my cheeks. I'm a selfish monster . . . All I did was make things worse when I should have told how I truly felt. But then, An'tar grabs my chin gently and brings my head back up, letting go when I was back facing himAn'tar turns his head up into the air and towards the ceiling. Although I didn't understand it, seeing him like that . . . it was like he was seeing the stars above through it. After a minute, he takes a deep breath and looks back at me.

"All I wanted was for you to be happy and I thought that being my lifemate would take care of that. But that seems selfish of me . . . not considering how you felt about me. Lar'ja was right about that . . . I only wanted to take you for myself."

Now the sadness was seeping out of An'tar when his eyes dropped to the ground and the gold color dulled and lost its luster. I didn't want him to be like this but I knew that it was the right thing to tell him instead of going on with this charade. My heart cracked a little as I slowly walked over to him. When I got into arm's length, I reached out and placed each hand on his cheeks, feeling the smooth marble texture under them. An'tar's eyes lit up a bit but I still sensed the sadness in them. I spoke with my heart in my throat.

"I know . . . I'm glad that you care about me and I will forever be grateful to you."

I leaned closer to him until I gave him a peck on his inner mouth, letting him know that I still cared for him very much. I let go of him and smile back as best as I could. "So . . . can we still be friends?"

When I said that, his face immediately lifts in spirit. His eyes began to glow back into the color I remember while his body relaxed. His mandibles clicked together like a happy tune as he nods.

"I would like that very much. But if he ever does something bad to you, I'll make sure to set him straight."

I knew what he meant by that, speaking about if Lar'ja tried to do something to me. It was nice to have a friend like An'tar by my side and I'll forever be grateful for that. But the thing with Lar'ja . . . I still had to find answers to everything even though I found out most of them throughout my time here like his past after his father's death. That remains to be seen . . . For now, I smiled genuinely.

"So . . . I guess I should return this to you."

I reached down on the side of my loincloth and pulled out the bluestone necklace that An'tar had given me so long ago. I felt that since I had made my decision, this should be returned to him. I appreciated that he thought of me and I will forever remember it. I pulled it up for him to see, grabbing one of his hands so I could place the necklace in it. I let go and watched as he inspected it, turning the blue stone back and forth and letting the light shine through it. After a minute, he grips it in his hand and looks back at me.

"Thank you. I wish that you keep it anyway but I can tell you have made a decision."

I nodded, confirming his words. He takes the necklace and puts it in his pocket before turning his gaze to me.

"I hope the best for you. May you have a good and happy life."

Without any more words to exchange, An'tar bows his head so low that any other Yautja would have thought it inappropriate, given that he was still higher in rank than I and it was a tradition for the lower rank to do that instead of the other way around. He lifts back up and both of us exchanged smiles before he turns around, giving one last look as he disappears out of my room.

All of the anxiety about what I thought would happen shattered into a million pieces. All the energy I had was almost depleted and I had to hold on to the wall to keep myself on my feet. That . . . was the most difficult . . . the thing I've ever gone through. But in my heart, I felt I did the right thing and I was glad that An'tar and I agreed with each other. Both of us knew the truth and we just needed to confirm it with one another. It was like taking a breath of fresh air for the first time. After a minute to collect myself, I went back into my bedroom and headed towards the nightstand. There I saw my necklace with Ta'kasa written on it that I haven't worn in a long time. I smiled and reached to grab it, placing it around my neck. I grabbed it between my fingers, remembering the good times back on Earth . . . seeing Rory, McKenna, Brackett, and everyone else in my mind. It's been a long time since I recalled them.

I admired the necklace for a little bit before I let it drop around my neck. I need to get some fresh air. I took off from my room quietly so I wouldn't wake up A'kib, going to the one place that made me feel safe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It wasn't a long walk to my favorite spot on Yautja Prime even though it would be for someone who hasn't been on the planet for as long as I have or anyone else for that matter. It was a cliffside that overlooked the city from above. I don't know why but I loved having views like this. Plus, it reminded me of the one back on Earth surrounded by trees and wildlife. I found this spot out of coincidence when I went on a hunting trip, tracking down an elusive prey that I never got to. Ever since I had come here when I needed some privacy . . . to clear my head of everything that happened on a particular day. It was surprisingly tranquil, watching the twin suns slowly fade and letting the darkness take over. The stars slowly came into view despite the little sunlight left peeking out of the horizon. Soon, the city lights began to light up, decorating it with stars of their own. I sat down on the edge of the cliff, closing my eyes to let out a deep breath. I felt my body relax as the breeze flows across. This feels so good . . . this was much needed.

But as I was settling in, another breeze comes through but carrying a scent that I recognized all too well. I knew that this would come and I welcomed the sweet spring rain into my nose. I took a big whiff and let it all out slowly.

"I knew you would come. Feels like deja vu . . . don't you think?"

I didn't turn around but I knew it was Lar'ja behind me. I wondered how he was able to track me down but then again, Yautjas are well equipped to find prey easily even without the masks for guidance. My ears kept track of how many steps Lar'ja was taking but from the pace, he was being cautious. I wasn't sure if it was because he thought I was still angry with him so he's taking a slow approach. Despite that, I watched the landscape in front of me until the ground next to me began to shift. I tilted my head to the side and saw Lar'ja's hand inches from my side and then his legs followed as they dangled on the edge of the cliff like I was. No words were exchanged in the beginning . . . just us listening to the sounds of engines from ships and the creatures from a few feet away.

"Well . . . do you have something to say? You did when you came to me a few days ago."

I spoke softly to at least let him know that I wasn't angry. I also thought it would be best to speak in ooman tongue in case someone was listening in. I heard a soft grunt as he shifted around in his spot.

"Do you want to talk to me this time?"

He didn't sound angry like anyone would expect with that combination of words. He seemed very wary, almost waiting for my reaction. I sighed heavily. "I had some time to calm down. And . . . you deserve to have a say."

Out of curiosity, I turned my head to the side fully and saw Lar'ja in all of his glory, watching me intently. The glow of the sunset had given his skin a beautiful shine, almost made him look like he was glowing himself . . . not to mention that most of his chest was exposed since he didn't wear his armor. All he had was his loincloth that belonged to the second set that he fought in at the Council's room. My sight zeroed in on his golden-amber eyes, showing clear worry in them. Geez . . . is he alright?

He turns to face forward, looking out into the distance. "I . . . owe you an apology."

I shook my head. "If it's for what happened earlier, it's no big deal."

"No . . . not about that."

That piqued my interest. "Then what for?"

His head lowers and his eyes close tightly as if in pain. I knew he wasn't physically hurt despite the deep clawed scar that can be seen on his arm that was in the process of healing. But even so, Lar'ja looked like something was causing him to act like this. Something's wrong.

"Lar'ja?"

I called him and it was enough to turn his head back to me. His expression was very dull and showed little emotion other than pain and sadness.

"It's for what I've done to you . . . or rather what I didn't do. I had a season to think about everything that I caused you to endure. That's why I wanted to speak with you although . . . it may have been bad timing."

I huffed. "It was."

I turned my body around, pulling my feet off the edge so I could cross my legs in front of him. I wanted to give him my full attention and I wanted to know the whole truth. Everything about why he did what he did . . . from his mouth. He looked at me with surprise when I moved my body like that. I crossed my arms and put my sights on him, taking deep breaths.

"But I'm all ears. I want to know everything."

Lar'ja hesitated for a moment, probably stunned from earlier but he recovered quickly. Soon, he matched my position and crossed his legs the same way as me, His body was humongous for something like that so his feet were pointing up in a silly way. It didn't seem to make him uncomfortable so I didn't say anything. I waited patiently as he spoke slowly.

"When we came to Yautja Prime, I thought I was ready to face everyone there. I wanted to make sure you were safe and I would have done anything to make sure."

He pauses and I saw him tightening his fists. "But then, all of the pressure started to get to me. Other Yautjas started to tease and insult me . . . and it brought painful memories that I didn't want to remember."

"Like about Ba'kou's death?"

That's when Lar'ja's body tenses up so quickly and I thought I had done something to upset him. But when I was thinking of reaching out to him, he loosens up and keeps on going but turns back to the sky.

"Yes. When my brother died, I was ridiculed by others due to my father's actions. It brought rage back inside me. I became a target once more and what's worse . . . is that they were using my ties with you. It only made things worse."

Lar'ja slowly turns his head back to me, letting his sights settle on my face. I stayed very still, remembering the comments that the other Yautjas told me when I first came here . . . calling me a pauking (fucking) hybrid and such. He was right about that.

I turned my attention back to Lar'ja when he kept going.

"From that point . . . I worried that if I stayed near you, I would hurt you too. And I refused to let that happen."

When I heard that, my breath hitched in my lungs and my heart raced like a horse galloping towards its freedom. I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I knew from the tone of his voice that he wasn't lying. He was . . . trying to protect me? From himself? Was that why he did all of this?

"But . . . why didn't you tell me from the beginning? Why go through all this trouble?"

He shook his head. "Because I was too much of a coward to say it to your face. With everything, I didn't have the heart or the courage to say it. So I thought it was better to stay away from you but we both know how that turned out. That's why I wanted to speak with you so you would understand."

I nodded. He has a point. It was starting to make some sense now. Knowing about his family's history and now getting his side of the story, all of this was just a big blob of a mess that was way out of control. He was feeling pain and here I was . . . blaming him like everyone else and only make things worse. I wasn't exactly perfect myself, pushing him away when I didn't know everything. My heart stung in pain and I had to turn away with my fist clenching my chest, letting a small whimper escape my throat.

"Anya. Are you alright?"

He tries to reach out for me but I stopped him, putting a hand in front of his face. Not right now. I worried that if he did touch me, I would cry out even more and I didn't want him to worry about me on top of everything else at the moment.

"I'm fine."

I turned back towards the city and the sky once more that no longer had sunlight left in it . . . only the many stars that adorned the night.

"I guess we're both fools . . . thinking they were right and the other wrong." I chuckled. "I believed that you didn't care for me anymore since you wanted to keep your status among the other warriors. That I was a bad crowd for you to hang out with."

I had to pause for a moment to prevent tears from falling from my eyes but it was becoming difficult.

"But I couldn't move on. I couldn't stop thinking about you . . . but I didn't want to act like a pup running back because I was alone. An'tar was the only one that understood me at the time but I dragged him into this mess. I used him to make you jealous back at the society building but it only made things worse. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt anymore so I broke it off with him . . . but it doesn't change a thing."

I slapped my hand on my forehead. "What a fucking bastard I am."

I couldn't bottle my feelings inside anymore. To hide my tears, I buried my face in my hands. However, the tears began to flow down my cheeks and finding a way out through my fingers. My soft cries muffled but still able to be heard and I felt like a weakling. My ooman side got the best of me. All of my emotions were flowing out like a river and I had no idea if I was sad or angry. Look at you now . . . Pathetic.

But then, I felt a hand gently grab onto one of my wrists. I became startled, pulling my hands away from my face as I looked up. Lar'ja had made his way closer to me and held my hand in his own until it moves onto my cheek. His eyes showed such gentleness and I couldn't help but lock my eyes on him.

"You're not weak. It's who you are and you shouldn't bottle it up because of someone else. I've seen you push through despite everything . . . to save those that mean so much to you. It's what made you strong and . . ."

He stops, only to rake a finger across my cheek to catch a small tear at the tip of his claw. He looks at it for a few seconds before wiping it away. His eyes come back to me and showed something that I haven't seen in such a long time.

"And that's the one reason I fell in love with you . . . and still, am. I hope that you can forgive me."

Right then and there, everything inside me broke free of their chains. My heart raced with such strength that I could easily run a marathon and still keep ongoing. My breath hitched each time I took a breath along with his sweet scent. I pressed my cheek into his hand, rubbing it hard enough to feel the warmth coming off of him.

I missed this so much.

I opened my eyes to him and all I could feel is love spreading into each fiber of my being. This is sort of a messed up love but . . . it's real. Reciprocating the same gesture, I pressed my hand onto his cheek, tracking my thumb on his upper mandible and getting a soft purr from him. I looked deep into his eyes and spoke with all the conviction in me.

"And I as well."

Lar'ja's eyes widened for a moment but then soften. Slowly, he brings his face closer to me. It became unbearable to wait for him. I want him now . . . Pauk (fuck) . . . Without hesitation, I brought my face closer to his until at long last . . . our mouths connected in a sweet kiss.

It had been so long since we kissed but it felt like we haven't been apart for so long and all the troubles we had before never existed. We kept pressing our mouths together and his mandibles spread to caress the skin on my shoulders with such gentleness. It sent tingles down my spine, enough for me to moan. The next thing I knew, Lar'ja had wrapped his hands around my chest, pushing me softly until my back was on the ground with him on top. Involuntarily, I opened my legs to allow his massive hips to settle down on me. He felt hot to the touch and I welcomed it with open arms . . . literally.

Our breaths kept intertwining with each other, pushing against each other when we kissed again and again. Before I knew it, his tongue glides into my mouth and does its magic. The forked tip reaches to touch every single part of me and I reciprocated, battling his with my own. My hands reach around to claw at his back but one gets a hold on his dreadlocks, tugging enough to elicit a growl from him. In reaction, Lar'ja starts grinding his hips against me and I never blushed so hard in my life when I felt a hard bulge pressing on my thigh. His hand digs into my hair that was freed of dreadlocks before I came here, usually because I missed my free-flowing hair than dreadlocks. Lar'ja's other hand moves to grip on my thigh, squeezing hard enough. I pulled away from his mouth and threw my head back, letting out a soft moan. Pauk (fuck) . . . this feels pauking (fucking) good. I whimpered as I pulled my head back and our eyes locked together. That's when I noticed his pupils were completely dilated, only showing a sliver of the golden amber around the edges. Both of us kept breathing harshly until Lar'ja stopped for a moment, saying the one thing that broke everything around us.

"Anya . . . this time . . . I won't stop."

I knew what he meant. This was the point that would change everything forever but I wanted this . . . I wanted to be with Lar'ja and nothing was going to stop us.

"Then don't."

As soon as Lar'ja heard those words, all Hell broke loose. The next thing I knew, I moaned in surprise when Lar'ja picked me up until I was straddling him as he stood on his feet. He presses his mouth onto mine once more and I followed him into a pleasurable bliss as he carried us back to our home.

Hi Readers!

Finally! This is the moment many of you were waiting or! Including myself! It's the longest chapter I've ever written but it deserves so much and I couldn't stop writing! So here we have it and from the time you read the end of the chapter, you will know what's coming next! :DDDDDD

So I feel bad for An'tar because he can see the truth more clearly than anyone else, even more than Anya. Man . . . it's tough to know that no matter what you do, it will never be enough. At least he'll still be her friend and ally and that is what makes his character so special. Plus, give some praise to Arkarb for being the wise warrior he is today. Great support system. How lucky Anya is.

But finally, Lar'ja and Anya had their talk and poured all of their feelings into it. It's understandable that Lar'ja needed to protect Anya from himself but it's still a dick move. But everyone deserves a second chance and he took it . . . hook line and sinker. A hot scene between Anya and Lar'ja brings us back full circle but I promise there will be more of it to come! :DDDD

Find out when Chapter 29 comes this Wednesday or Thursday! And I know all of you can't wait!

 

Thank you and enjoy!


	29. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 29: Union

 

The way back was like a mere blink, focused more on Lar'ja's tongue battling my own. Somehow, we reached the Dark Blade Clan building without anyone noticing. I was thankful that it was completely dark and everyone else was asleep. My eyes were closed the entire way as we kissed passionately throughout that time. I was surprised that Lar'ja managed to make it into a room when he was occupied with me. I barely registered a door opening behind me. I was too focused on the warmth spreading from his mouth and fingers, entering my own body and burning me from the inside. It was only in a second that I managed to open my eyes and saw this wasn't my room.

The main area was barren of any furniture and noticeably much smaller. It felt like no one had lived there but I figured it had to be Lar'ja's. How would it explain us being able to get in? That thought ran out of my mind so quickly when Lar'ja pressed me hard and fast onto the nearby wall. I gasped in shock but soon turned into a whimper as Lar'ja pulls away, only to bite softly on my shoulder. As if he couldn't get enough, he tightened his grip around my waist and pressed his hips hard between my legs. I grabbed onto his dreadlocks and yanked as hard as he did. In an instant, he growls into my shoulder and pulls me away from the wall harshly, taking me further into the room.

Somehow, he manages to get us into his bedroom but not unscathed. He accidentally knocked over something from the table and it hits the ground with a loud thud. It didn't deter either of us from what we wanted and before I knew it, he crawled onto the bed by his knees and practically threw me on his bed with him on top. Our mouth connected once more and it felt like an endless banquet that I couldn't get enough of.

But soon, both of us pulled away to gather the air we had lost, panting in unison while our eyes locked on each other. His were more beautiful than I've ever seen them before. The amber color inside looked like it was taking over the rest of his irises, dominating the gold that was usually the dominant one. I could feel his breath brush over my face, bringing that sweet spring rain smell into my nostrils.

"Anya . . ."

His voice calls to me like a lullaby . . . one that I missed so much. His hand slowly glides across my stomach and I tense from a sudden sensation that seemed very . . . pleasurable. I closed my eyes, concentrating on his hand gliding higher and higher. But as he was right underneath my breast, he stops. I shot my eyes open and noticed he was hesitating. His fingers twitched in uncertainty and his breath hitched as if someone had shocked him, not saying a word. What's wrong with him?

It took me a minute to realize the signs in him. Remembering the things Daugo had told me, I recalled a detail that I had forgotten or placed on the back burner without notice. Is he . . . nervous? I was told that he never took mates after his Chiva but I didn't expect he would react like this, Yautjas have been known for their prowess in not only hunts but their desire to mate with extensive partners. From hearing about Sa'iye's mother, I was expecting Lar'ja to be at least confident in this. But the way he was looking now, it was the complete opposite.

Lar'ja remained frozen and looking unsure of what to do next. I wasn't exactly the 'expert' myself but I felt I needed to take charge and reassure him that I wanted this. In an act of bravery, I grabbed his hand that was still on me, intertwining my fingers between my own. Keeping my eyes on him, I whispered.

"Lar'ja . . . it's alright."

Before he could respond, I took his hand and let it go underneath my clothing. His fingers followed my own until I settled them over my nipple. I lightly gasped and removed my hand from him, letting him take over. Again, he hesitated but as he pinched my nipple softly and a moan escaped my lips, confidence began to take over him. His ministrations continued and my body began to thrash underneath him until I felt him grabbing the edge of my clothing that covered my breasts. I didn't fight him and rather helped him, pulling it off until my breasts were exposed to him.

Not even taking a pause, his mouth descends on my breast and his tongue goes to work on caressing my nipple. One hand grabs on my other breast while the other glides back down to my thigh, rubbing his thumb over it. I got to work on unbuckling the tie keeping his loincloth together. It got so frustrating that I clawed at it in a futile attempt. He doesn't stop his ministrations but his hand that was on my thigh reached between my fingers and unclasped his belt. He rips it off like an animal and with nothing covering him anymore, his cock pokes at my hip and I couldn't suppress my whimper. Pauk (fuck) . . .

I threw my head over and my hands clawed at his shoulders. "Please . . ."

I was begging for him and my pleas did not go unanswered. Lar'ja removes his mouth from my breast but as I was ready to complain, he slowly descends my body. He licks every single part of my chest but then stops below my breasts for far too long. Confused, I lifted my head so I could see what was going on, only to realize he was checking out the star-shaped scar that I received so long ago . . . the same one I received from fighting the Bad Blood back on Earth. His eyes focused on that scar and I thought I did something wrong. I opened my mouth to call for him but shut it so fast as he lowers his inner mouth, gently letting his tongue trace the lining of it. Having a scar like that, it becomes very sensitive to any touch or else you're asking for a tour of pain. But it served a different purpose and instead made that tingling sensation from before intensifying to the extreme. I let out a small scream and my claws dig even more into his shoulders and I felt warm liquid ooze down my fingers. Lar'ja gives a small roar but it doesn't stop him from continuing. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Lar'ja was working on removing my loincloth. It was off before I could let go and help him. He's good . . .

But again, he hesitates when he finally gets a view of my exposed core. I watched his eyes widen in some kind of emotion I couldn't understand. However, it kind of made me feel . . . nervous. My cheeks burned in embarrassment from watching him. I tried to speak out but my voice was stuck inside my throat. Lar'ja glances at me for a split second, thinking about it until, without warning, his mouth descends on my core.

I lost complete control of my body as every muscle tightens to the breaking point. I screamed with all my might and even more when his tongue makes it way inside me, tasting every inch like he was eating at a delicious buffet. I let go of his shoulders and grabbed a fistful of his dreadlocks, yanking as hard as I could. Lar'ja rips away and roars like nothing I've ever heard, turning into a growl afterward. The next thing I knew, Lar'ja had pulled me back up until I was straddling him and Lar'ja on his knees. We paused, looking into each other's eyes and seeing all the love we could offer. A purr escapes his throat and I responded with a whimper.

"Lar'ja . . ."

"Anya . . ."

With his arms wrapped around my waist and my own over his shoulders, Lar'ja pulls me slightly up until I was hovering over his cock. After seeing the want . . . the need in my face, he pulls me down and I felt the head of his cock slip between my folds, easing slowly until he was fully in.

"Fuck!"

I didn't expect it to be that painful but he was massive. It was like something was ripping me in two and the burning sensation wasn't helping. It took every willpower inside me to not pull away. I muffled my scream into his shoulder, hearing his massive growl right beside my ear. His muscles tensed him into a ball of rock that was smothered next to me and strangely, his smell grew even stronger. We stayed like this until I felt the pain subsiding a little. I looked back towards Lar'ja and stared into his eyes. My heart pounded in joy and I had to breathe even faster to make up for it. All I could see in him was completely love and devotion. I never imagined that after everything, I would be here right in Lar'ja's arms, connected as one. Lar'ja leans his face closer to me and I anticipated what he was going to do next. He stops inches away but lets his mandibles reach out to me, touching my cheeks that were burning with lust. It somehow did the magic trick and took most of the pain between my legs away, leaving nothing but pleasure. The desire to have him was too much and instinct took over. Without hesitation, I lifted my hips and slowly brought them down, encasing Lar'ja's cock once more.

He growls in response and his hands tighten harder on my hips, taking over as he pulled me back up and then down as I did. It was a slow pace but after a few minutes, it quickens. My heart raced as fast as lighting, fueling the pleasure that was spreading all over my arms and legs. I moaned every time the head of his cock went deep and managed to hit my cervix. Lar'ja puts his face in the index of my shoulder, grunting like a wild animal as we moved together in unison.

Again and again . . . my core slams harder down on Lar'ja cock and the ecstasy was becoming too much. I moaned louder and Lar'ja picked up the pace, going at an unbelievable speed. Soon, I felt a sensation growing between my legs that were threatening to break me in half. But it felt so good. Fucking good . . . Lar'ja goes faster and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Lar'ja! Fuck! Oh shit!"

Everything explodes around me. Even my vision went white so I closed my eyes tightly and let the ecstasy flow through like waves. I felt my hot fluids pour out of me and onto the bed. Out of instinct, I closed my eyes tightly and bit down on Lar'ja shoulder, muffling the scream rising from my throat. I must have bitten hard enough to break skin since I could taste warm liquid in my mouth. When I did that, Lar'ja went into a full-on carnal mode. In an instant, he pushed me down on my back and completely took over. He thrusts harder and faster to the point that my hips started to feel sore when our skins slapped against each other. I kept biting harder into his shoulder, holding fast onto him while trying to breathe. I heard him breathing more harshly and his body was starting to tremble.

"Anya . . . I'm going to cum."

I could only answer with a muffled grunt since I still had my teeth embedded into his skin. It wasn't long before Lar'ja roars into the air and his body tightens like a stiff board. He does the same thing as I, biting down on my shoulder just when I felt him explode deep inside my core, filling me with hot cum that burned with such intensity. Some of it spilled out of my body, trickling down my thigh and onto the bed. All I could do was ride the overwhelming pleasure that seeped into our bodies. It lasted a couple of minutes and our bodies slumped against each other, hearing only our labored breaths mingle as the night passed on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That . . . felt so good."

The morning had come sooner than I thought but I still felt energized by last night, barely getting any sleep. Lar'ja laid beside me in all of his naked glory, caressing my bare back to soothe me. I watched as he closed his eyes, pulling me closer to him. But he didn't move an inch nor said anything for a couple of minutes, worrying me. Did I do something?

"Lar'ja? What's wrong?"

He doesn't respond so I inched closer to him, touching his cheek gently to induce any response. His eyes remained closed but he finally answers with words.

"It's so ironic."

My interest peaked. "What is?"

He sighs and reaches for my hair, pulling a small strand away to twiddle it between his fingers. He does it for a little while before he lets go and starts combing my hair with his claws.

"I thought that my father was crazy a few seasons ago. But here I am . . . in the same spot."

I didn't quite get what Lar'ja was saying. Daugo? Crazy? What did he do to make Lar'ja think like that? I shifted until I was leaning over Lar'ja on an elbow.

"What are you implying?"

I wasn't getting more frustrated by Lar'ja with all of his cryptic messages. I glared into his eyes but it didn't have the effect I was hoping for. He didn't flinch or pull away in fear like before but rather softened his facial expression in a way that made him look like he was hiding something.

"I knew about Daugo and your mother."

He said it bluntly like he wanted to let it out in the open. When I heard those words, I pulled my head back in confusion at first. But thinking about it more, it started to sink in. I did have a talk with Daugo about his relationship with my mother so in some way, I wasn't completely surprised that Lar'ja knew. I blinked my eyes a few times but didn't move nor answer him. It must have worried Lar'ja because he tried to shake my shoulders to stir me.

"Anya? Are you mad?"

I answered him honestly with a quiet voice. "I'm . . . not sure. That all depends on how much you know."

That gave Lar'ja the signal to keep ongoing. He opens his mandibles almost to the extent to stretch them and pulls them back. He looks back to me, taking a deep breath.

"Back then . . . I used to hate oomans to an extent. I thought they were worthless creatures that serve a purpose to only be hunted for trophies. When I found out that Daugo and your mother were . . . intimate together, I became enraged. I thought to myself that this was another low blow that I would have to endure from my father's actions."

He pauses for a minute and it gave me time to process the words he spoke. I already knew of Daugo and my mother being in love and I expected Lar'ja to react like that. From my experiences being here . . . the history of the distaste Yautjas has towards oomans . . . and Lar'ja's past of hating Daugo from Ba'kou's death . . . it wasn't surprising for him not to hold all that anger. But this is my mother were talking about . . .

"He was so determined to save Mia that I thought he was under her spell. I thought he went mad."

All of a sudden, Lar'ja looks deep into my eyes and it made me feel self-conscious but I couldn't look away. He reaches again to caress my cheek, letting out a purr.

"That's why it's so ironic that I would be here now . . . with you. In some way, I finally understand what he felt back then."

The way he said that with such a soft voice for a Yautja, he had a way to tug at my heartstrings. I can say the same thing . . . after the fights we had. I chuckled at that thought but I quickly shut it halfway, remembering the times he told me he hated that sound. I tightened my lips together, drawing Lar'ja's attention.

"Why did you stop?"

I shook my head. "You hate that sound. Remember?"

He thought about it for a minute until he sighs, showing a small, shy smile that was so . . . damn cute in a way.

"True. In the beginning, I didn't like it. But now I know it means you're happy. You never chuckle like that unless you mean it."

I chuckled again. He did have a point. "Oh really?"

The look in his eyes fueled my lust once again and my body heats up, especially between my legs. In an act of confidence, I shoved Lar'ja to the side until he was laying on his back. Before he could protest or ask, I jumped on him until I straddled his waist. He lets out a stifled groan when his cock pressed against my thigh. It was flaccid but as soon as I made contact with it, it enlarged quickly to the fullest. I was amazed that he still had the energy to go for another round and I couldn't help but smirk. I have him where I want him. I bent my waist, dropping my face until it was hovering over his own. His claws dug into my waist but I slapped them away. Don't think you're getting it easy. I could see the pain in his face, so desperate to take me right then and there. To be honest, it was becoming painful for me too but I wanted to enjoy this longer.

Besides, I wanted to return the favor he gave me last night.

"Don't try it."

He growls but moves his hands until they were clawing on the sides of the bed. I lifted my hips to scoot down his body until I looked down at his chest, noting the long scar that filled the middle. The same one that was seen in the society building after he got into a fight, which I still had no clue how it occurred. A thought occurred to me as I looked back and forth between his scar and Lar'ja's face. Slowly, I leaned down and let my lips settle on the tip of his scar. His chest tightens, grabbing on my hips once more as I kissed my way down it. Every time my lips touch him, Lar'ja would let out a mix between a purr and a growl. Not only did he smell like spring rain but he tasted like it too. He was . . . delicious.

I let my lips travel to the end of his scar but continued down his body. I paused when I was inches from his cock, swollen to the brink. I stared at it for quite some time and then looked up to Lar'ja, noting the wild look he had. My lips slowly form a smirk and Lar'ja's eyes widened at the same time. I wasn't sure if he feared what I was going to do next or didn't think I would have the balls to even pull it off. Regardless, I wanted him badly and before Lar'ja could protest, I encased the head of his cook with my mouth.

He lets out a sound that I've never heard before, tilting his head up. His mandibles rise to the sky as he shrills like a banshee as I heard fabric tearing from where his claws dug in. It only egged me on and I push more of him into my mouth, gripping my hand on the bottom of his shaft and squeezing it. My scalp suddenly burned as Lar'ja quickly moves one hand to press on the back of my head, pushing his cock into my mouth even further. It was hard to breathe but I endured it, relishing in his taste as I pumped his shaft back and forth. He didn't last long as Lar'ja roars, feeling his cum flow into my mouth and down my throat as I swallowed.

Waiting for him to finish, I let go of him but he was still as hard as a rock. I licked my lips and looked back at Lar'ja who still had his face to the sky, breathing harshly. I crawled back up, straddling him once more.

"Are you alright?"

Lar'ja takes a few breaths to get down from his high, slowly lowering his head until our eyes met. He looked so satisfied and joyful that he looked like a child who got the greatest present ever.

"Better than ever before. Much more."

I chuckled. "Good. I thought I was hurting you for a second."

He shakes his head. "Not as much as that female was going to do when I ignored her."

A nerve on my forehead popped upon hearing those words. What female? Without hesitation, I leaned over him until I was inches from his face, grabbing a bit of dreadlock to pull him closer. He growls in reaction but looks shocked and surprised by what I did. I leered deep into his eyes and growled very low in warning.

"What female? Do you mean the one back at the celebration?"

It was the only time I could think of that Lar'ja was with that strange female that was trying so desperately to gain his favor. He did respond by doing some flirty moves but I started to doubt if he was toying with her to gain my attention . . . or he was enjoying it for a bit. This was the only few times that Lar'ja looked terrified for his life. He gave an expression that only a dead man walking would show, dropping his mandibles that made them look like another set of dreadlocks. He lets go of my hips and shows me his hands as if he got caught.

"I . . . maybe . . . but nothing happened."

"Really?"

Before he could say anything next, I reached between my legs and grabbed his cock tightly. Lar'ja yelps with a high pitch, clawing onto the fur blankets once more but his eyes never leave my sight. He tries to speak between harsh breaths.

"Really . . . It was . . . only to . . . make you jealous . . . pauk (fuck)!"

I squeezed the shaft of his cock hard and his body twitches uncontrollably. I have never been in this situation where I was the one in control but it felt so amazing . . . having power over him. It's no wonder that female Yautjas seemed far superior to males other than being physically bigger and stronger. I don't know if evolution made it this way in Yautja culture but I admit that I was glad of it. I relaxed my hand against him and immediately he relaxes a little and I watched him take deep breaths from the overwhelming sensation I put upon him. I had to admit that watching Lar'ja react to my touch made my core moist with want.

"Is that all?"

I asked again and Lar'ja nods slowly. His hoarse voice calling. "Yes."

I chuckled. "Well . . . I would have a hard time being convinced except I did the same thing, so we're even."

"Even?"

He lifts his upper body by his waist, raising me before plunging me down onto his cock. I gasped in shock, holding myself above him by his chest. He's huge . . . I didn't notice how big he was until now. I could feel every inch of him moving inside my core, rubbing any part it could reach. My heart ramped up its speed immediately and my breath matched Lar'ja's. Before I could protest, one set of his fingers managed to grab on my nipple while the other got to the hard nub between my legs, pinching them slightly. It was enough to elicit a cry of pleasure from me and my hips began to grind against his. He lets go right as I was close to feeling that amazing explosion from earlier. I glared at him, growling in frustration but he shows a smirk that was similar to what I had done to him.

"I think we've even now."

I chuffed playfully. "You wish."

But then, he lets go of my nipple and nub, bringing his hands to entwine with mine. It was rather unusual for him and I tilted my head in confusion. Lar'ja swallows before he speaks.

"I know that you've been through a lot and I haven't been the best supporter after everything. But . . . I want to be with you and I want you to make your own decision about what I'm going to ask you."

Ask me?

Before I could ask, Lar'ja comes closer to me until we were face to face with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. The warmth that followed was soothing, radiating like the sun. His golden eyes pierce into my blue ones, looking deep into my soul and I waited for what he was going to ask. He takes one deep breath before letting out the words that I didn't think I would ever hear from him.

"Be my lifemate."

"What?"

It was like deja vu. The first time when An'tar asked me, I was unsure of how to answer him. I still had personal things to deal with . . . like Lar'ja for instance. But this is Lar'ja who was asking me the same question. A part of me wanted to be his from the beginning but at the same time, doubts started to creep inside. I lowered my gaze so he couldn't see my eyes. What do I do? What do I say? How can I explain it to him?

"Anya?"

His fingers gently latch onto my chin, lifting my face until I couldn't look away from him. I felt so uncertain and it was harder to understand with my desire to answer him with a yes. I tried to swallow a lump that was stuck inside my throat but it did nothing to help. With no other option, I spoke out the truth or whatever version I could come up with.

"Are you sure? I mean . . . I'm been a bitch to you. I did terrible things that . . . I shouldn't be forgiven for."

Lar'ja merely tipped his head in confusion. "And I haven't been exactly perfect myself. I've been a pauking (fucking) asshole myself."

My mind rolled its eyes if it had any. Oh boy . . . that didn't go well.

I stuttered. "I'm a hybrid . . . and if I did become your lifemate, they will . . . hurt you again . . . like before."

"I don't care about them anymore. I tried to please them and it only made things worse. I care too much about you than them."

Another reason out the window . . . Are you deliberately trying to stall?

That thought was half true. I wasn't trying to stall but rather . . . I didn't feel worthy to be his. It sounds stupid since I'm in a much higher rank than him being the Leader of the Elites but it didn't seem important right now. I didn't want him to be burdened by me being his. You're not exactly the ideal lifemate. I didn't have the heart to tell him straight out so I kept giving him a reason why I wasn't good enough. But I couldn't think of any more that might deter him . . . except for one that I almost forgot. One that would terrify any Yautja from becoming my lifemate.

"But . . . I can't produce children. I'm incapable of such a gift."

There you go . . . It was a fact that I couldn't breed with him. Remembering the report Sa'iye gave me the first time we met, my body was mixed unnaturally with ooman and Yautja DNA. it was hard enough as it is for Stargazer to create a hybrid like myself without intervention. But for some reason, it stung my heart so badly that the pain instantly went through my ribcage, stinging every time I took a breath. Inside, I wanted to have a family of my own but I knew it was impossible. It hurts to know that but I couldn't deny it. If Lar'ja did choose me, then he will be unable to produce offspring at all. His family's lineage would end with him because he can never mate with any other females except for me. The more I thought about this, the more it hurts my heart. A small tear manages to escape my eyes and slowly falls over my cheek. But then I felt a finger gently catch the tear, pulling it away. I opened my eyes and saw Lar'ja looking at it intently before wiping it off and turning his eyes back to me, full of determination.

"Do you think I care about that? You know me too much to care about that."

I looked at him with shock but he had a good point. From what Daugo has told me, Lar'ja had never taken a mate after his Chiva. Of course, he was picked on by the other warriors and his devotion to finding the Bad Bloods who caused his family's misery took him from the 'norms' a young Blooded warrior would follow. We're both freaks then.

When the last of my reasons went out of the window, I stuttered, trying to find anything else. There was nothing but at the last minute, Lar'ja inches closer to my face, enough that I could feel his breath gliding across my cheeks and forehead.

"I know you're scared. But always know that I'll always be there for you . . . with the good and the bad."

He smiles at me, pressing his palm firmly on my cheek. "I've already chosen. But this female has to choose me."

When he spoke those words, all of my doubts flew out the window, replaced by a strong emotion of love. I almost couldn't believe I was here at this moment. Out of everything that has happened, we've been through a ton of c'jit (shit) from others and ourselves. It was hard to believe that we would come together like this. After a few moments of tensed silence, I smiled at him.

"She already has."

That was my answer. It took Lar'ja a moment to realize I answered him in return. He looked stunned but then was replaced with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. He looked like the big sea star with a huge smile like he was the happiest thing in the universe. I giggled until Lar'ja presses his inner mouth on mine in a passionate kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance and I couldn't get enough of him. Out of instinct, I ground my hips back and forth during it but I had forgotten he was still inside me. His cock hits a sensitive bundle of nerves that shot an electrical pulse throughout my body. We gasped into each other's mouths and I swayed my hips faster and faster with the help of Lar'ja. His hands grabbed my hips once more, following my movements as I grabbed onto his dreadlocks, earning a delicious moan from his throat. It was getting hotter in the room and my senses were becoming impaired from all of this . . . but I wished that my hearing did a better job at muffling out a voice called from outside.

"Lar'ja?"

In an instant, Lar'ja and I paused. Looking at each other with eyes widened to the brink in shock. That voice . . . I hope it's not—

The door to the bedroom opens and I turn my head around to a sight that almost gave me a heart attack. Standing at the entrance with his red cape flowing in the air, Daugo stood baffled and shocked by what he was seeing. It only occurred to me that he caught us having sex together. I can't blame him. He caught us in the middle of mating . . . and it's his son and me no less. Neither of us moved or turned our gaze away. It was so silent that I could follow my heartbeat despite racing like the speed of light no doubt. Although I couldn't see him, Lar'ja hadn't moved from where he was nor said anything so he must be as shocked as I was. What is it with doors not being locked around here?

It was Daugo who finally broke the silence between us but his voice was too shot up to get a clear straight sentence from him.

"I . . . was wondering . . . where Anya was . . . She wasn't . . . in her room all night so . . . I thought she might be . . . with you. And . . . I see that . . . she's definitely here."

More silence and it was becoming more awkward. Daugo swallows heavily, turning back towards the door and keeping from looking back at us.

"When you're done with . . . this . . . " He circles his hand around towards us. "I'll need . . . to speak with . . . both of you . . . about an important matter. I'll . . . be outside."

In a flash, Daugo was gone and out of the room, clearly heard when the outside door slams shut. Despite him being gone, Lar'ja and I didn't move for quite some time. We were still trying to comprehend what had happened in the last few minutes. Getting caught by your parent . . . I thought this only happened in teen movies. Apparently . . . I'm wrong.

I looked back to Lar'ja, still frozen in shock until I started to laugh. This whole this is so ridiculous! I laughed so hard that I had to press my mouth into Lar'ja's shoulder. He is still stunned about all of this until my laughter snapped him out of it.

He chuckled softly. "What's so funny?"

I slowed down to catch my breath, wiping away the small tears as I pulled my face away from him.

"Looks like we got caught."

He snorts. "True but he said we could finish. Why don't we?"

Lar'ja tightens his grip on my hips but just as he was about to pull me up, I pressed a finger on his inner mouth. "But I don't want to make him wait. It sounded urgent since he came barging in your room unannounced."

He grunts in disappointment. "Something to do with the Bad Bloods no doubt."

"Then we can't make his wait then."

I removed his hands from my hips and pulled myself off of him. His cock, still hardened to the touch, slips out of me and I gasped slightly from his absence. I didn't want to end this moment we had but Daugo wouldn't have interrupted us unless it was very important. Plus, it reminded me of the things I haven't told him or Daugo of what I found, including things I recently discovered about Yi'stbah. That was a bombshell that I was afraid to reveal to Daugo before. But Lar'ja became a big part of my life now and with both agreeing to be lifemates, they deserve to know.

I have to tell them . . . along with telling Daugo about Lar'ja and I being lifemates. That . . . will be crazy to explain.

As soon as I got off of him, I crawled my way off the bed and into the direction of the bathroom. I didn't want to walk out smelling like sex or else it might attract 'unwanted' attention. I took several steps forward until I stopped at the door to the main area. I looked back and saw Lar'ja looking very disappointed that our moment had to end abruptly. I couldn't help but feel bad and my need for him to be inside of me came back tenfold.

Well . . . Lar'ja did say that Daugo wanted to talk to us after we finished. Why don't we?

I smirked, calling to Lar'ja as he turned to me.

"I'm going to take a bath. Are you gonna stand there and gawk or are you going to join me?"

His eyes perked up at my invitation, giving me a devilish smile that would put everything else to shame. He lets out a purr while he spoke, giving it a sexy tone to it.

"Yes, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and giggled.

Males.

I didn't complain as Lar'ja rushes off the bed and to my side, dragging me towards the bathroom by my hips without a care in the world. And to be honest, I liked it just the same way as we continued our passionate sex towards the bathroom and much more.

Hi Readers!

WOW!

They finally did it! Lar'ja and Anya have done the deed and even become lifemates no less! What a great chapter!

So with Lar'ja and Anya finally together after a whole story and 28 chapters into this one, their love has prevailed against all odds. And on top of it, they patched their bond and I'm glad for both of them. I tried to make it so that their relationship was not just about sex and love but rather the journey . . . pushing through obstacles that almost tore them apart. But in the end, they came together on equal levels and will keep following their paths together as one.

But more obstacles soon await them but they will be the most challenging ever. The battle may have been won . . . but the war is far from over . . . one that might destroy everything they all came to love. Anya needs to tell them what she knows about the Bad Bloods if she will ever stop them.

How will Lar'ja and Daugo react upon hearing the revelation from Anya? What will they do from here on out?

Find out when Chapter 30 next Wednesday! :)

 

And that part where Daugo caught them doing the act . . . hilarious! :D

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))))


	30. Unbreakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 30: Unbreakable

 

"Hmmm . . . I see."

I had just finished explaining everything to Daugo about all the information I knew concerning the Bad Bloods or Killer Yautjas . . . Whatever they are. Lar'ja stood right next to me across the long table of the Dark Blade Clan meeting room. But what I didn't expect was Hakr'ough joining us as well. He stood still as a statue during our talk, being stoic and not responding in any way . . . not even a twitch of his mandible. It did make me curious as to his sudden change in behavior. He never acts so . . . quiet.

"So you're saying that Yi'stbah may have some involvement with Qut'suak . . . a potential target that has some connections with the Killer Yautja."

I tipped my head from side to side. "More or less."

"And why haven't you told this before to us?"

I figured that Daugo would ask such a question but it still sent nervous shocks throughout my body. I felt Lar'ja grunt softly in frustration next to me. I couldn't blame him that I didn't communicate such important information but it was a different situation when compared to Daugo. I hadn't seen him for a whole season nor did I have any way to communicate this to Lar'ja. And . . . we weren't in the best of terms at that time. I closed my eyes for a moment and looked back to Daugo sitting on one of the chairs near the long table. Get this over with . . . Tell him the truth.

"Daugo . . . It was never out of ill intent to keep such things from you. I was concerned that if I did, you would keep me out of the dark. As much as you want to protect me, I'm not a weakling as before. I can handle it but I guessed it only made things worse."

I didn't turn away from Daugo as he absorbed my words and thought them through, scratching his chin. It was many of the few times that my heart felt heavy like iron. It only happens when I knew it was my fault and that I needed to own up to it. Lar'ja comes closer to my side, rubbing the side of his arm on my own while his hand wraps around my wrist. I didn't turn to look but I gripped his own so he was aware that I knew. After a minute of agonizing wait, Daugo turns to me, takes a glance, and then turns toward Hakr'ouh.

"So why haven't you reported this to me?"

That's when I saw Hakr'ouh react in a very subtle but strange way. I wasn't sure If Daugo saw but the corner skin of Hakr'ouh's inner mouth stretched towards the side, revealing more of his teeth that were hidden. It reminded me of someone who was ticked off about all of what's happening before them. It was gone in a split second, replaced by Hakr'ouh's genuine smile towards Daugo. What?

"I was under oath by Ta'kasa to keep it between us until we found confirmed evidence. Apparently, she's not one to keep her word despite being the Leader of the Elites now."

His tone was lined with anger and everyone could sense it . . . even a blind Yautja. I should have known he might react like this. I did promise him that I would keep it secret. Bet another rumor is going to spread now.

However, Lar'ja steps in front of me just as I was about to explain myself against Hakr'ouh's accusations. A growl echoed in the silent room and Lar'ja hunches forward, closing the gap between himself and Hakr'ouh.

"You may be my father's second-in-command . . . but don't you dare disrespect Anya. She had a good reason and as I remembered, all of us are involved in this. So shut it."

Lar'ja growls once more but Hakr'ouh wasn't fazed by it. He crossed his arms and huffed in humor, looking like he was the better judge. "You, of all warriors, think you know better?"

It ticked off Lar'ja even more. His mandibles spread wide towards Hakr'ouh, ready to let out a vicious roar. Daugo and I saw this coming and before it could erupt, we intervened. Daugo pulled Hakr'ouh away while I moved to stand in front of Lar'ja, blocking his way.

"Lar'ja, please. It's not worth it."

He keeps glaring at Hakr'ouh before looking down at me. He softens, relaxing the muscles underneath my hands that were holding his arms down. I turned around, watching Daugo overshadow Hakr'ouh from my view but from their conversation, it didn't sound all pleasant.

"You need to back off, Hakr'ouh. I will not tolerate your behavior."

"Forgive me, my Lord. But I wasn't in the wrong."

Daugo roars, making me jump a little. "I didn't ask for your opinion. If you're not going to follow my instructions, then I suggest you shut your mouth."

It became silent for a short bit. I still couldn't see Hakr'ouh's reaction but I saw him stepping back hesitantly, allowing me to get a glimpse of him. He didn't seem too happy as well, baring his fangs lining his inner mouth but keeping his mandibles tight together. For a minute, I thought he was going to attack Daugo but the struggle to keep himself together was visible. His biceps flexed with each time he tightened his fists, going back and forth. Eventually, Hakr'ouh sighs, stepping back with his head down.

"Forgive me."

Daugo's shoulders relaxed a bit but stayed taller than normal. I heard a grunt and a growl in unison before Daugo slowly turns around, heading back to sit on the chair.

"You may leave us. I will deal with you later."

With that order, Hakr'ouh closes his eyes in disappointment before bowing his head to him. "As you wish."

He starts walking towards the exit but he had to go past us to get to it. Hakr'ouh didn't so much as look Lar'ja in the eye, keeping his sights away. But it was different with me. For a split second, Hakr'ouh glances into my eyes and I couldn't turn away. Just as he was turning his face away, a small part of his mouth curved to show a small bit of a smirk on his lips. I tightened my eyebrows in confusion. What was that for?

Hakr'ouh was gone before I could think about it more, hearing the door open and close behind. Somehow, the tension followed his out and gave us the much-needed relief. I sighed deeply along with Lar'ja but he kept to my side and never let go of my hand. It was a much needed welcome.

Daugo rubs the bridge between his eyes, seemingly frustrated but recovers back to being serious like any Clan Leader would.

"Back to the matter . . . the Bad Bloods have not only infiltrated our society but also may have taken over one of the members of the Council. This is worse than I thought. We should have known better to keep a closer eye on everyone to prevent another crisis from happening.

"Another crisis?"

Daugo remained silent but glanced over to Lar'ja as if being questioned. Lar'ja sighs in defeat and that only made my suspicions grew.

"What are you hiding?"

Nothing but silence fills the room but Daugo shifts in his seat, placing an elbow on the arm of his chair while clicking his mandibles.

"This is not the first time we found out another Yautja within our ranks betrayed us."

I tilted my head in confusion. Daugo sensed this and took a deep, slow breath in preparation to explain what he meant. He turns to Lar'ja.

"I think you should explain."

My eyes immediately turn to Lar'ja and when I did that, his face cringed like he ate something awful. Something's up with him . . . More to say? I crossed my arms and tapped my foot onto the ground, making sure he knew I wanted to know. Lar'ja didn't hesitate to answer.

"Remember that Bad Blood you fought back on the ooman planet?"

I nodded my head. How could I forget him? That tank of a monster . . . The memories flood back from the first time I met that beast of a Yautja to the end when I slew him, cutting his ugly motherpauking (mother fucking) head off and dumped it off the cliff. Everyone almost died because of him . . . but he's connected in some way. That is when I found out about a clan of Bad Bloods that were involved. It was something I wasn't going to forget for the rest of my life.

"That Bad Blood was called Thant'oug. He was once part of the Dark Blade Clan."

My eyes widened in shock, hearing that same monster was part of our clan. What the pauk (fuck)?! I couldn't believe it and it was such a shock that I almost forgot to breathe. I had my mouth open but no air was coming through. I swallowed some as if worried it might escape me.

My voice stutters. "How . . . can that be? One of our own?"

Lar'ja and Daugo nodded in unison. "We were just as shocked as you were. It wasn't until I spied on them that I realized it. But by then, I was attacked and had to flee to the ooman planet to deliver the secret weapon. He followed me there under someone's orders so we knew he was not alone."

I did remember Lar'ja telling me about his escape to Earth. That the Bad Blood, now known as Thant'oug, tracked Lar'ja down and even caused much of my friends to die. The faces of the Loonies came back ten-fold and I bit my lip to push it away. I'm sorry, guys. Lar'ja wrapped me in a warm embrace before I could act.

"It's alright, Anya. It's not your fault."

He knew what he was talking about. After all, he's seen them die by the Bad Blood's hand as much as I did. I inhaled his sweet scent of spring rain and it relaxed me right away. It was a brief moment that was broken up when my eyes peeled from Lar'ja's arm and saw Daugo frozen in shock but also . . . sadness mixed with joy. It was a strange emotion to show but I pulled away out of embarrassment. I had to try hard to keep my cheeks from blushing.

"Anyhow . . . that's the first straw when we realized this was an organized clan with strong motives. We don't know for sure yet but with a potential Ancient like Yi'stbah involved, they might be getting ready to strike."

Daugo rises from his chair with his chest high. "For now, we need to find more evidence of this so we'll have to track Qut'suak carefully to gain access to this' secret' room. Also, we'll follow what you found on your trip, Lar'ja."

My eyes squinted together upon hearing that. I glanced towards Lar'ja and then back to Daugo. He got the message quickly.

"My apologies, Anya. I forgot you don't know. Lar'ja had conveniently intercepted one of the Bad Blood's ships flying from one planet that they destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

He nodded as I turned to Lar'ja, following the story that he continued.

"When we came upon the planet, no life remained but only corpses. They were leaving a trail of destruction wherever they go. My hunting party and I tried to follow them but we lost them halfway through the universe, leaving no trace behind."

I hummed in curiosity. "So what does that mean? Are they trying to get our attention or doing whatever they want?"

I glanced at Daugo for more information but all I got was a shake of his head. "We don't know. But we've sent scouts to pick up their trail. Hopefully, if we capture one of them, they might be forced to talk."

"More like torture."

Daugo cringed when I said that. It wasn't a shock to me. I had witnessed once of a Bad blood that got caught during my hunting trips. He was a scrawny looking thing when I first saw him. Bad Bloods usually don't form clans and are often seen hunting along. Survival of the fittest, it seems. But it's not uncommon to have more than one Bad Blood banding together to join hunts but the one I saw was underweight so he hadn't been able to eat in a while. Still, the command on the ship ordered the torture of the guy in case there were others. In the end, the Bad Blood was mentally broken beyond repair and had to be put out of his misery. I didn't see it first hand the methods but the aftermath was all I needed to figure out it wasn't the spa treatment.

"These Bad Bloods are organized and lethal. If need be, then we have to do it. For now, be vigilant."

I rolled my eyes. No surprise there. Daugo would have growled at me for disrespecting him like that but I was of higher rank than him so he didn't have the choice. But it didn't stop him from leering when I did that. He sighs and taps a claw on the table.

"So . . . now that's out of the way . . . can we discuss you two?"

My cheeks blushed immediately and the heat seeped into my chest. I forgot that he might ask such a question. That embarrassing moment of him catching Lar'ja and I mating came back ten-fold. I wasn't sure how to answer him. It was hard enough to still believe it happened.

"I . . . well . . . you see . . ."

Pauk (fuck). I can't even get my words straight. I cleared my throat and tried again but Lar'ja speaks out before I could.

"Anya and I are together . . . and agreed to become lifemates."

My eyes widened for a second, shocked by how blunt his answer was. Even Daugo reacted similarly. Silence filled the room for a moment before Daugo clicks his mandibles. He answers quite calmly, not what I expected hearing such news.

"I see. Is this true?"

He glances in my direction and I took a breath, slowing down my heartbeat. This time, I decided to tell the truth straight out, regardless of what his response would be.

"Yes. It is."

I watched Daugo as he turns his gaze slightly to the floor, tapping his claws on the table and making such annoying noise if anyone else heard it. For me, it was agonizing. He stayed in that position for longer than I was comfortable with. Is he . . . going to disagree with us?

He looks straight up with such speed. "Lar'ja. Could you give us a moment to talk alone?"

At first, Lar'ja seemed to not like that idea and it showed. He kept flexing his feet from the sole to the heel whilst twitching his mandibles, trying his best not to say anything that might blow this out of proportion. Lar'ja wanted this badly and to have his father possible reject the match would send him off the edge. But when his hand tightens on mine a little harder than I liked, I placed my other hand on top of him. Quickly, Lar'ja looks down on me and all I could do was smile to reassure him.

"It's alright, Lar'ja."

In some way, I was like his solace. Lar'ja's body relaxed almost immediately and his eyes soften. I rubbed his hand a little more until Lar'ja sighs. He turns to Daugo and bows his head slightly.

"Of course."

He lets go of my hand and proceeds towards the exit but not before leaning his face close enough that he whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry."

I struggled to keep my shivering to a minimum when his upper mandible rubs my cheek like a cat would, purring softly. How can he affect me like this with just one gesture? He pulls away and is gone from the room before I even registered the door closing behind him.

Now it was me and Daugo alone in the room. It was rather awkward and I had to breathe heavily when it started to creep into my fingers and toes. Still, I kept my eyes firmly on Daugo as he stood up from his chair.

"So both you and Lar'ja want to be?"

I nodded my head without hesitation, hearing Lar'ja's soft words before he left. "Yes, Daugo. I want to be with him."

He grunts. "But after everything? I don't mean any disrespect but it didn't seem like both of you were in good terms the last time I saw you both."

He does have a point. From his point of view, Daugo saw the ugly side of things during the fight in the society building. That and the fact of An'tar's speech about how much I still cared for Lar'ja. Daugo meant well when questioning about my decision. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them.

"I understand your concern . . . but we talked about it and I realized some things. Both of us are similar in many ways. We're both naive and young, unable to understand back then. But Lar'ja and I have always pulled each other forward . . . no matter what."

I lowered my gaze to the floor, letting my emotions fully come out in my voice. "I knew very little happiness before I met him. And now . . . I have him, you, Sa'iye, Za'hir, Olgoth, T'uark, Xen'ork, Arkarb, An'tar and much more. I couldn't imagine life without him."

"And what about An'tar?"

I suspected he would ask that question. I looked up and stared straight into Daugo's eyes, right into the dark pupils surrounded by gold. "I discussed with him too. He cared for me but I loved him as a friend. He understood . . . and respects my decision. One of the greatest warriors I've ever met."

Daugo tilts his head to the side as if curious. He probably thought I was going to say something else or at least be nervous. But I didn't. I stayed firm to what I spoke of and Daugo knew it all too well.

He bobs his head up and down, nodding as if to himself. "But you know about the consequences of being a lifemate? It's not an easy road that everyone takes."

He spoke with such wisdom that was built by experience. He once had a lifemate, Ni'geria, and was happy but lost her as well. From that point, he couldn't mate anymore by law. I knew he was trying to make sure I knew what I was getting into. I already had such a conversation with Lar'ja so what he was saying made little difference.

"I understand and take your words to heart. But Lar'ja and I already made our decision." I swallowed. "I love him and won't have it any other way."

My body moves to rise with such pride with my chest high. My own words filling me with a sense of strength that I never felt before. For once in my life, I had no doubts. I could see that Daugo noticed it. The slightly shocking glimmer in his eyes for a split moment until he closes them. The next thing I knew, he was shaking his head and chuckling. I didn't say anything, too baffled by his sudden response.

"I never thought this would happen." He stops and looks to me with sincerity. "But I guessed I'm overruled."

I lifted one eyebrow, wondering why he was saying that. Are you okay, Daugo? But then, he walks over slowly until only inches of open space separated us. He caresses my cheek and I tense from the shock of it. He suddenly emits a purr, strong enough that the vibrations passed through his hand and onto my cheek.

"I know you meant everything. Not many would agree with this, considering the uncertainty of your ability to procreate and Lar'ja's role in continuing our line. But I learned a long time ago that only the happiness of one is the greatest gift. So . . . I gladly give my consent."

When I heard that last sentence, my heart leaped inside with joy. It felt like a father letting his daughter go to enjoy the happiness she had found. It was . . . amazing. Without pause, I wrapped my arms around Daugo's chest, pressing my face into him whilst giggling like a little girl. Thinking back, I felt like an idiot in acting like that in front of Daugo or any other Yautja. He stumbled back a bit but then welcomes it, circling his own on me and leaning his head to rest on top of mine. I pulled away after a few moments, exchanging smiles for that brief moment.

"Thank you. For everything."

Daugo's eyes softened with a bright light as I embraced him again, savoring this moment while it lasts.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Turn around."

I followed Sa'iye's command and turned until my back was to her. She reaches to pull on a strap that kept my armor on. She was one of those that paid very close attention to every single detail and it would have driven me crazy if I wasn't already nervous about what was going to happen once we're ready.

"Stop fidgeting! You're going to mess everything up."

"Sorry."

I spoke sincerely as she fiddled with another strap wrapped into my armpit. I was moving a little too much but I couldn't help it. I tried to think of something else, particularly something boring but it wasn't doing the trick. We were in the adjacent room that connected to a private meeting room on the highest level of the Dark Blade Clan building. I never heard of this room until Daugo told me a while ago. From what I could gather, its only purpose was to conduct meetings that are strictly confidential and was a perfect place to make sure no one could penetrate and listen in. It's rare for such an event and so the room is barely known to other Yautjas. Who would've thought that it would be a perfect place to conduct a special gathering, away from prying eyes.

Sa'iye makes one more touch and pulls away, checking every part of me.

"Perfect."

I chuckled in amusement. There wasn't anything that needed to be added to my armor, only to make it look more . . . presentable. On the other hand, Sa'iye made sure to look her best with what she made earlier last season. She wore a stunning armor that was made with silver chest and shoulder armor detailed with patches of spotted fur from a special prey called the Wyr'un. It looks very similar to a hyena that lived on an isolated desert planet. The only thing is that it had a tail of a scorpion that uses poison to slowly kill their prey and allows them to feast while still alive.

Still, Sa'iye grumbled at my remark but giggled as well.

"I know it's silly but it's not every day that you go through this ceremony."

"True but it still feels weird."

She nods her head from one side to another. "Oomans had different traditions than Yautjas but the general idea is similar. What did you call it again?"

"A wedding."

She yelps happily, pointing a finger to the sky. "That's it!"

I chuckled harder. "But that makes it all the weirder. Yautjas and marriage? Doesn't combined well."

Both of us laughed at the same time. After getting Daugo's approval, we didn't take long to get everything underway before the day was done. For becoming a lifemate to another, a ceremony has to take place with witnesses. It's to ensure that the bond is legit and confirmed by others in case someone questions it. No doubt they'll try with me. Normally, the ceremony would take place somewhere publicly but I didn't want to make a spectacle in front of every Yautja present. Hence the reason for conducting it in a private room.

Our little conversation was interrupted when we heard someone from behind the closed door. "It's time."

My heart leaped into my throat, feeling like I was a toad with its tongue stuck. I was reassured by Sa'iye who patted my shoulder with a friendly smile.

"You ready?"

All I could do is swallow the lump down my throat. "I'm ready."

Sa'iye giggles and let's go. She walks through the door, opening them but she waits until I reached to her side. My steps were a bit clumsy, still feeling the effects of nervousness. Pull yourself together, will ya!? My inner voice screamed like a boom box but it did somewhat the trick. I straightened my posture and leaned up to Sa'iye. Both of us exchanged small smiles until we finally went through the threshold.

It wasn't an enormous room like the one downstairs. From my estimations, it can fit about a few Yautjas at best. The layout was the same with the table and chairs lined up in the middle of the room. The only difference is that it had no panels near the walls, making the room look more spacious despite being small. I look forward and saw everyone in the end, waiting for Sa'iye and I. As a custom, the Leaders of each clan would be present to oversee the union but since it was only one clan, Daugo was all that is needed. Olgoth and T'uark stood tall on one side while Za'hir and Xen'ork on the other with the first looking as serious as usual while the latter smirking. Wipe that off your face before I get the chance, Xen'ork. I noticed a bit of a clicking noise beside me and saw Sa'iye staring at him for a brief moment. I suppressed a giggle when I saw a bit of green glow on her face. Nice, Sa'iye.

But I soon was in the same position when I looked straight, zeroing on Lar'ja standing strong with Daugo next to him. I did see Daugo smile but my mind lost interest, focusing on how bright his dark skin was under the light . . . the small spot markings glowing like stars and . . . his eyes burning like the morning sun. When our eyes locked, I could swear that I heard Lar'ja purr softly so that only I can notice it. My cheeks began to burn and I tightened my lips to stay serious. Somehow, I was able to get my gaze off of him and look a little to the left. Standing in the middle was Datho in all of his glory with his red cape swaying a bit . . . and also An'tar by his side. Normally, a union between lifemates would only need the Clan Leader and some witnesses but this wasn't the case. Due to my rank as Leader of the Elites and Lar'ja being the only son of the most respected clan, it had to be approved by an Ancient of the Council. I was glad that Datho accepted being the one to conduct it. The others were unsure while Yi'stbah would have a field day of complaints if he was asked. I shook that thought quickly. I didn't want it to ruin this day. I took a deep breath, turning my gaze on An'tar's face and locking eyes with him. At first, I was unsure if he would come considering everything that had happened between us but he came, letting me know that he supports my decision. I felt so grateful to him and I showed it when I smiled. He smiles as well, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment. Thank you, An'tar.

It wasn't long before we finally reached them. Sa'iye bows and moves to stand next to Za'hir. Again, she blushed and I had to seal my lips in an attempt not to giggle. I took a couple more steps until I was a few feet in front of Datho and Lar'ja moves to my side. Without anyone noticing, he brushes his hand over my hip and lets his claws scrap on my exposed skin in between the flaps of my loincloth. The hairs on my body stand and the pleasure was sparked inside me. I glared playfully but he turns forward so his gaze was towards the front. Still, he couldn't hide the smirk forming on his inner mouth. Oh . . . you're going to pay for that.

Datho steps forward and greets both of us. "Now that we're here . . . are you sure about this?"

Datho needed to ask such a thing. It's a big commitment and he's ensuring that we had no doubts whatsoever. Lar'ja and I looked at each other before addressing his answer together.

"We accept."

"We accept."

Datho sighs and nods, only letting a small smile creep on his inner mouth for a moment. "Then let us begin."

He glances toward Za'hir, nodding for him to come. He walks forward, carrying something in his hand that was covered with a cloth. He stops at Datho's side and pulls the cloth off, revealing a silver knife adorned with such detailed engravings and jewelry collected from many planets. It seemed strange but it was part of the ceremony. To be a lifemate of another, the pair must share their blood or in this case, make a small cut on our bodies and let them mix. This shows that the pair are bonded together for the rest of their lives. Datho picks up the knife and comes closer to us.

"If you may."

Lar'ja and I turned to face each other in front of Datho. I couldn't help but smile at him when I smelled his scent of spring rain, stronger than ever before. I held out my hand with palm facing up and Lar'ja mirrors my exact move. His hand was twice as big as my own as we put them side by side. Datho inches closer and moves the knife towards Lar'ja first. The tip cuts into his palm, slowly creating a small cut that was bleeding neon green. Lar'ja flinches upon the first contact but relaxes when the knife pulls away. Soon, Datho turned his attention to me, placing the tip on my palm. This is it. With Lar'ja, he cuts into my skin and the burning sensation follows. I seethed but kept my eyes down, watching my green neon blood pour out. Datho quickly pulls the knife, knowing we had to do this soon or else my blood will heal the cut.

"Now . . . is it time to bind yourselves to each other. Let your blood flow into the other."

We didn't hesitate to move. Lar'ja folds his hand over mine and presses down, bending his claws to wrap around me. I pushed up as well and our blood started to bleed out between the cracks. A few droplets fell to the floor but we stayed still, staring into each other's eyes. Lar'ja tips his head to the side and I hummed softly. After a while, our hands slowly unbound from one another. I saw that the cut on my hand was already close to fully healing but when I glanced at Lar'ja's, I saw it was also the same. I was taken back a bit but I should have known. After healing Za'hir's wounds during our Chiva, it made sense that my blood would heal Lar'ja's as well.

Both of us turned towards Datho as he announced softly. He's probably glad he doesn't have to roar to get everyone to listen.

"With all the witnesses and my own, Lar'ja and Ta'kasa and officially lifemates."

A collection of clicks and joyful grunts surrounded us. I looked around and saw everyone smiling. Xen'ork slapped on Za'hir's shoulders hard. It barely moved him but it was a big mistake. Za'hir whips around and growls in warning, enough for Xen'ork to get the message. The look of shock on his face was one I wished I could take a picture and save for the future. A good job of teaching him a lesson. For a second, I thought about all my friends that were still on Earth, seeing Rory smile like any happy child would with McKenna watching in peace. Brackett conversing with Nettles as Nebraska, Coyle and Lynch laughing together. It was such a peaceful memory.

The last person I saw was Daugo and An'tar who somehow moved to his side. Both nodded in approval but I noticed Daugo looking into the air, closing his eyes with a smile. I wondered if he was thinking of my mother. I glanced up towards the ceiling of a brief moment, imagining the sky above.

I hope all of you are watching. Mother . . . Rory . . . McKenna . . . everyone.

But I jolted in surprise when Lar'ja's face somehow got close to my own without me noticing. His breath glides over my cheek and I shivered in pleasure.

"Finally."

He whispers into my ear and I giggled in response. "Finally."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying this moment surrounded by my friends and those who I hoped were watching.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the ceremony, everyone wanted to celebrate but I told them I was exhausted, wanting to get some 'rest' as I said it. It didn't fool many except for Xen'ork and Olgoth who had already started to drink c'ntlip before we arrived towards the society building. Sa'iye and Daugo, on the other hand, knew I was lying but made sure that I got some privacy. Lar'ja used the same excuse despite that it wouldn't work but everyone let us go for the night.

Lar'ja and I stayed close as we made it to the Dark Blade Clan building. I decided to head towards my room since no one would bother us on the lift even though it was almost nighttime. Upon reaching it, we headed inside and in an instant, my body starts to feel weak.

I yawned. "That . . . was a day."

Lar'ja chuckles. "It was . . . but I'm not ready to relax just yet."

Before I could even register, Lar'ja pounces on me from behind. He wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his chest on my back and forcing me to slam into the small cabinet in the main room next to the door. I yelped in surprise as his inner mouth presses on the crook of my neck, licking it with such passion as his hips grind into my ass. I could tell he wanted me so badly as his hardened cock rubbed against me. My body filled with new energy as I moaned from the pleasure building inside my core.

I chuckled. "Speaking of which . . . I should punish you for pulling such a dirty trick back there."

"Really?" His tongue moves upward until it reaches my ear, covering the lobe with his saliva. "I was merely starting."

Suddenly, he gasps when my hand reaches between our bodies, slipping underneath his loincloth to grab the shaft of his cock. I laughed softly. "Then you should finish what you started."

As if I gave him the signal, Lar'ja rips a part of my loincloth and moves it to the side, exposing my core to him. He shifts back a bit and I heard more cloth being ripped that wasn't my own. Before I could comprehend what he was doing, Lar'ja slams his cock deep inside me. I screamed in shock but was replaced with a moan full of pleasure. I could feel his amazingly thick he was . . . and strong too. His tip slams into my cervix and I had to brace myself, pressing my hands on the surface of the cabinet as he begins to thrust at a rapid pace.

Our moans and labored breathing mixed as Lar'ja thrusts over and over again. I turned my head to the side so I could press my lips on his inner mouth, throwing my arm over to grip on his dreadlocks. He growls into my mouth and thrusts even faster. The heat and the passion in our mating were becoming too much and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I pulled away to scream at the top of my lungs as I cummed hard. My juices dripped down my legs that trembled in such ecstasy and it was just what Lar'ja needed to go faster, slamming his hips into my own until he roars. It was like a heat explosion erupted deep inside me as his cum flows into my core, filling with such pleasure.

After that, we stayed still and listened to our labored breaths as they calmed down. Lar'ja's mouth was close to my ear as he whispered.

"You smell . . . like jasmine."

"Hmm?"

My fuzzy mind barely registered what Lar'ja said. Jasmine? I turned my head to the side, not moving from our positions and letting my eyes lock on his golden ones. He purrs, pressing his forehead on my own.

"It smells good."

It sounded ridiculous so I giggled softly. I pressed my hand onto his cheek, reciprocating what he said.

"And you smell like spring rain."

That was no doubt. His scent was overwhelming my already weakened senses from the mating. I didn't think I smelled like jasmine but if that's what he believes . . . I'm alright with it. Lar'ja smirks before pressing his mouth on me once more. He pulls his cock out of my core but swings me around without breaking the kiss. He grabs my thighs and pulls me up. I wrapped my legs around my waist, feeling the pleasure and energy come back stronger than before as he carried me into my bedroom to mate over and over again until sunrise.

Hi Readers!

So Anya/Ta'kasa and Lar'ja have officially tied the knot lol. It does sound strange for Yautjas to have such a ceremony similar to marriage. It was hard for me to imagine it myself. So happy times have come and I think Anya and Lar'ja deserve it after everything they've been through. And it's funny that Lar'ja and Anya finally tell each other how they smell. Pretty funny and cool at the same time.

But I hate to bring up the dark cloud looming over their heads. Hakr'ouh didn't seem to enjoy Anya telling the truth. But that smirk . . . something's up that might turn everything out of order. What is he plotting?

Also, we finally know about the Bad Blood's true identity that was the antagonist of Twisted Fate and for those who read Nexus recently . . . it's quite a bombshell and might spell trouble for all of our characters.

What will become of them? Is it an omen that something terrible is going to happen? If so, how does it connect with the first chapter of this story? The end is coming full circle soon with only five chapters remaining so stay tuned for more.

Find out when Chapter 31 Wednesday (11/27) and will be posting pictures of Washington D.C. for all of you to share the fun! :)))

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))))


End file.
